Through the Eyes of the Hyuuga
by Ceile
Summary: Hyuuga-centric, mainly Neji's/Hina's perspective. Roughly canon to 422 in manga.*spoilers*. RatedM for safety:violence and/or lang., mild adult themes. afewOCs. No lemons, no crack prs/Hyuugacest, NaruHina, NejiTen, Strong Neji/maturing Naru.CH40up
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Naruto or any of these characters! I just happen to enjoy them. MANGA SPOILERS If you are not current up to the 400s in this manga, this story contains canon references! I hope you enjoy this work in progress.

Through the Eyes of the Hyuuga

The sun was moments from the horizon as Neji looked out over the still ravaged landscape of Konoha. The quietude was a welcome change for the village, but soon an army of craftsman and workers would start hammering through the day , in the chaotic rhythm of rebuilding. He looked down with his pearl-colored, pupil-less eyes and sipped his tea and thought about the past, the recent past of the village, and of his own life. He thought of his father with fervent admiration for the man who gave his life in service to the main family so he could, in death, be free. The man who had done it willingly, and with resolve. "Have I become the man you wanted me to be, Father?" he thought as the day started to break and the soft sounds of morning in the Hyuuga main house reached his ears.

He turned from the window and began to dress for the day. As he looked around his room in the house of his Uncle, he felt at ease. Gone were the days that he despised and blamed his Uncle and the clan elders for the death of his father. After his chuunin exam defeat at the hands of Uzumaki Naruto, he had learned the truth. He would never forget the sight of his Uncle, Hyuuga Hiashi, bowing low at his feet. For the first time in his life he saw the pain the head of the Main family felt over the loss of his identical twin born only a few moments after him. Those were the few moments that determined the fate of his father to a Branch family that had shaped Neji's destiny until then. Similarly in the span of just a few moments alone with his hated Uncle Hiashi, things began to change. After finally hearing the truth, and reading it in his father's own hand, it was the first time in his young life that he got a taste of that sweet thing called freedom.

Thinking back, he painfully remembered how he nearly took the life of his cousin-sister Hinata. He unleashed his full power on her tiny frame, her existence alone keeping him locked away in the cage of destiny. He had set out to annihilate her and show the main house that he had attained mastery of the Byakugan bloodline trait far beyond the girl who by birthright would be the future of the Hyuuga main family. But even then, the changes were starting. In the battle, she showed him a determination he had never before seen in the timid girl. Clearly, he had the upper hand. And yet, she stood, badly injured and trembling, but determined to follow her way of the ninja, the way of Uzumaki Naruto. "You, Brother Neji, are suffering far greater than I." He had ignored her words in the battle, but her wisdom had finally made sense when the truth about his father had been revealed.

Hinata had known the pain of being a failure in her father's eyes. The true heiress was shamelessly passed off to a regular genin squad by Hiashi himself as he favored and nurtured the talents of her younger sister. They both suffered the pain of the Hyuuga clan in their own way. In the months and years following the chuunin exams, Neji had grown fond and proud of his cousin-sister who never gave up. Sure, he thought, she would always be shy. But he knew that her strong and kind heart would someday be her salvation. Though she may never have been the most gifted with the bloodline, she had profound kindness to everyone she met and an endless capacity both to love and to forgive. She also had the determination to learn, and to keep the ninja way of the boy she admired as her own nindo. He began to spar with her and help her develop her talents. She had her own unique way of using the Byakugan and she developed into a successful chunin as time went on. Even Hiashi had begun to take notice, and their relationship, though still cool and distant, was improving.

As he put on the traditional attire of the Hyuuga, he looked at the man in the mirror, the cool, serene eyes that were the Hyuuga clan's bloodline trait stared back . A Hyuuga, a jounin, a Konoha Shinobi, he was all of these things. But was he a man of whom his father could be proud? "Uzumaki Naruto," he thought, "you don't bend your words. You said when you became Hokage you would change the way of the Hyuuga. You vowed not to lose with Hinata's blood on your hand and you didn't lose. You showed me I alone had the power to change my destiny. You've become strong and I've seen the raw emotion that lies within your heart. I've seen your tears and anguish when we thought the Kazekage was lost and when Jiraiya never returned alive, and now I have seen you protect the village though it nearly cost you your life. You are making your dream of becoming Hokage a closer reality. We have all grown stronger. Father, is it time for our generation to lead? Am I ready to become the Hyuuga you always knew I could be?"

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock on the screen to his room. "Neji-niisan? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Hanabi-sama," he replied to the second daughter of the main family. "I'm coming."

With that, he pushed away his musings and opened the door . "Good morning, Hanabi-sama. I trust you slept well."

"Yes."

The two cousin-siblings walked silently toward the garden to have tea and breakfast before heading out for what was sure to be another challenging day. They sat down quietly and began to prepare tea. Hanabi had never been comfortable around Neji. He was quiet like her sister, and she could never quite get a good read on his moods. In fact, to her, it seemed Neji only had one mood. Somber.

To her amazement, it was Neji who broke the uncomfortable silence. "Will Hinata-sama be joining us this morning?"

"She's already gone for the day," came the reply. Somehow, Neji knew that would be the answer. After all this time, even after his two year absence from the village to train with Jiraiya-sama one of the Legendary Three Nins, Hinata still had her silent and unrequited love for Naruto. No doubt she would be there, sitting silently in his room at the hospital as he slept, the only time she could be close to him and not faint dead away, a crimson blush coming to her cheeks. Neji knew Hinata had admired and even loved Naruto from afar for a very long time. In fact, Naruto seemed to be one of the very few people who wasn't aware of her admiration. Still, Neji would never betray the secrets of his cousin-sister's heart. She would have to overcome her shyness in her own time.

"Very well. I know I will see her shortly at the morning briefing from the Hokage." With that, Neji rose. "Thank you, Hanabi-sama, for your company this morning." He bowed to the second daughter and began to head toward the exit of the Hyuuga compound.

"Neji-niisan?"

"Yes?"

"Will you see Father today?"

"I'm not sure, Hanabi-sama. Do you have a message for him?"

"No, not really," sighed the young girl, "But if you see him, will you ask him if I could speak to him when he arrives home?"

"I will. Is that all?"

The girl nodded and Neji bowed again and turned to leave. Of the two princess sisters, Hanabi was the one with whom he felt the least comfortable. Where Hinata was shy and refined, the very epitome of what an heiress should be, Hanabi was forward and could be somewhat demanding of attention. The years of obvious favoritism from their only surviving parent had made her confident and prone to exaggeration. It was odd for her to be in a more quiet mood this morning, but even the princess had the weight of recent events on her young mind.

Neji started walking toward the Hokage mansion, taking a route that would pass the Konoha hospital. When the hospital came into view, he saw the familiar form of his cousin-sister Hinata exiting the main door. He quickened his pace, hoping to catch up with Hinata and ask how the patient she had been visiting was doing.

Hinata had started walking toward the Hokage mansion for the morning briefing when she sensed a familiar presence behind her. Turning, she saw her cousin-brother Neji approaching. She waited for him, thankful that she could have his company for the rest of the short walk to see Hokage Tsunade.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama," said Neji. After a short pause, he asked, "How is he?"

Hinata's face turned a shade of pink at the question. "Good morning, Niisan. H-He's still sleeping, but they say his life is no longer in danger."

"I am relieved."

"Y-Yes. I am as well," came the soft reply from the heiress. She was beautiful in every way, yet Neji could see the fatigue in her face. He thought that she must not have slept in days, worrying for the Shinobi she loved.

"Do not worry, Hinata-sama. He recovers fast, always has. He is strong, and has his dream to fulfill. He'll be fine. Just give it a little time. You should be resting yourself."

"Y-Yes, Neji-niisan. I-I know," she said almost inaudibly. She had grown to have a close bond with her cousin-brother, even closer than the one she shared with her sister. She knew he was aware of her feelings for Uzumaki Naruto, but he never said much or offered any unsolicited advice. He was respectful to a fault, and Hinata secretly was happy at least someone knew who would never utter a single word. She had never told him directly about her childhood crush, but she found out he already knew the day Naruto left with the legendary Jiraiya.

Neji had been helping her train that day on the grounds of the Hyuuga compound shortly after her father had brought him into the main house to live. It was Neji who stopped their sparring session early. He said, "Let's stop here for today, Hinata-sama." He had turned away from her and continued, "It should be about time. We won't be seeing him for a long time." That was all. He had never judged, he had never asked her questions. That was just Neji's way, and she was thankful for it. After that, she had run off to catch a glimpse of Naruto leaving the village for his training. The organization Akatsuki had targeted him for reasons unknown to her at the time, and he needed to prepare for what she came to learn would be life threatening battles ahead for him. It would be two long years without seeing the boy she admired the most. She had vowed to get stronger too, for not giving up was his way of the ninja, and it was now hers as well.

Now the Shinobi she loved had been near death defending himself and the village he loved with his whole body and heart. All she could do was watch him sleep and hope to see his beautiful face awake and happy again. She needed to be strong. She needed to stop fainting around him, too. Thankfully, Neji had never faulted her for that either.

Within moments, the two Hyuuga were upon the Hokage mansion. They saw many of the familiar faces of their comrades entering the building. Hinata remembered being part of the "Rookie Nine", thinking to herself how far away and carefree those times seemed compared to recent weeks. They could hardly be called rookies anymore. The nine Shinobi had all improved and were among Konoha's strongest. Combined with the strength of her cousin-brother's team from the year before, Konoha seemed to be blessed with a generation of talented Shinobi rivaling that of the time of the Village's founding by the Hyuuga and the other noble clans. Now they were the ones expected to battle for their Village, and Hinata took quiet pride in having the chance to show that she was not a failure, but a necessary stitch in the fabric of Konoha.

Two Shinobi approached them as they walked. Her teammates, Inuzuka Kiba and his Nin-dog Akamaru and Aburame Shino greeted them. The two young Shinobi were Hinata's best friends and she looked on them with an affection normally reserved for family. They had always supported her, and were like true brothers, not just brothers in arms. Together with Akamaru, they were known as an expert tracking team, and she was honored and proud to have worked with them for so long.

"Hey Hinata! Hi, Neji!" greeted the always cheerful Kiba. Shino gave his customary, "Hello," and quick nod.

"Hello, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," replied the girl as Neji nodded to Hinata's teammates. He was definitely more fond of Shino, but maybe that was because he was also a quiet type. Kiba's endless enthusiasm reminded him of two of his own team members who could be extremely energetic to say the least.

"Shall we enter, Hinata-sama?"

"Y-Yes, let's go." The four Ninja and Nin-dog entered the mansion and began to make their way to the rooftop, nodding greetings to their fellow jounin and chuunin Shinobi as they walked. This was a high level briefing from their Hokage, Lady Tsunade. Even though the village saw the sun rise peacefully today, the Shinobi of Konoha instinctively knew their troubles were far from over.

The rooftop was awash with Konoha Shinobi as they awaited the news of the day from the Hokage. Neji could see his teammates and Sensei standing near the front and made his way toward them, leaving Hinata with her own team. He was thankful that she had two teammates who adored her and valued her in a way his Uncle never had. They would lay their life on the line for her, of that he was sure, and they helped Hinata become stronger in her own right. Ever since he started living in the Main house with Uncle and the two princesses, he had resolved to protect them with all of his being, in the same way his father had before him. But he knew that times were changing, and the young kunoichi could handle themselves well with or without his help. Even though it was his unspoken duty to protect them with his life, he had a feeling that he would not die protecting them as his father had all those years ago.

As Neji walked toward his teammates, one of them turned and motioned for him to hurry. There was the familiar face of the lone kunoichi on his team, TenTen, who was rapidly making a name for herself as the undisputed weapons master of Konoha. Although many of the other girls considered her to be somewhat of a tomboy, Neji knew from years of missions with the young woman that she was much more feminine than her playful, and, yes, often lethal exterior might suggest. Her hair tied up in twin braided buns on her head and her large scroll of summoning weapons secured to her shoulder, she was the person who he had opened up to more than anyone. She understood him in ways that few could or would. Neji was always happy to see her, even if he rarely expressed it.

"Hey, Neji," she said with a smile.

"Good morning TenTen, Lee, Gai Sensei, " he said as he greeted TenTen and the two most energetic men in all of Konoha, Rock Lee and Maito Gai. His Sensei and other teammate Lee could tire nearly anyone out with their exuberant attitudes and full throttle personality. They often pushed the quiet Neji, and even the more feisty TenTen to the limits of their sanity. But somehow, this collection of mismatches made for an incredibly fast and diverse battle squad, and they were highly sought after for the most difficult of missions.

As Neji received a hearty greeting from Gai and Lee, all eyes began to shift toward the rear of the building as two ANBU operatives and Shizune, the Hokage's ever present assistant emerged from the doorway. A hush came over the crowd of Shinobi as the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, strode onto the scene in what looked to be a particularly foul mood. Under the watchful gaze of the giant Hokage monument depicting the stone faces of herself and the four previous Hokage, she waited for silence.

When she was satisfied that she had the attention of everyone present she began to shout her briefing and her directives for the day.

"My fellow Shinobi. I have downgraded our emergency status to a level two, but do NOT, I repeat, do NOT become complacent! We are still under the threat of further attack! Although the village has survived thanks to all of your efforts, we have lost more than a few valuable Shinobi in this latest crisis against the organization known as Akatsuki. Though they are in retreat, we MUST not let them infiltrate our village again! We know that in our confrontations with various Akatsuki members over the last several months, they have lost several in their number. But while their leader Pain still breathes, the Shinobi of Konoha will NOT rest until they are eliminated!"

Neji listened to Tsunade thinking that it seemed the battles with Akatsuki never seemed to have a definite end. The organization had suffered losses. But it seemed rather like a starfish that would regenerate an arm if an arm was lost to an enemy. Every member they had encountered was an S-Ranked criminal, the highest deviant on any Village's Bingo Book. Also, there were always new members popping up that no one had met before. It seemed that the leader Pain was able to recruit some incredibly talented Shinobi. The promise of world domination was too much for these types of people to resist, he supposed.

"I have sent out my personal ANBU to forward positions to scout for information," Tsunade continued, "and I have instructed them not to engage the enemy without the full might of Konoha if at all possible. The rest of you will have different orders. Squads 11-25!"

"HAI!" came the collective response.

"You will take shifts along the perimeter of the Village. I want the walls patrolled twenty four hours a day with ZERO exceptions! Do not hesitate to report even the tiniest oddity! DISMISSED!"

"HAI!"

As the whooshing sound of the squads as they scattered was heard, Tsunade continued, "All remaining squads less teams seven, eight, ten, and two, will oversee the rebuilding and watch the Village from inside. Report any suspicious activity to my office IMMEDIATELY!"

"HAI!"

After the last squads scattered, only a few remained. Neji's team, team two, or team Gai, was the only one of the remaining three teams who still had all of its original members. The other teams had suffered losses. Hinata's team was without their Sensei, as the Yuuhi Kurenai was with child and was no longer sent out on missions. Her child, the child of Saritobi Asuma, son of the Third Hokage would be born soon.

Then there was team ten, the team formerly led by Saritobi Asuma. Akatsuki had already claimed his life, so this team, too, was without its Sensei. But Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Chouji had proven themselves as fine chuunin, and with Shikamaru as the brilliant strategist, they were a force to be reckoned with on their own. Neji thought surely that Shikamaru would be the next in their generation to join him in the rank of Jounin. A lazy personality belied his intellectual genius, and, Neji surmised, if it wasn't for that, he would already be a Jounin.

Lastly, there was team seven. This team had gone through the most changes since their childhood days. The team led by the great Hatake Kakashi, or, the Copy Ninja as he was known, had once consisted of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. But over the years, much had happened. The team had effectively been disbanded when the Uchiha left the Village, seeking out power from the Konoha's old nemesis, Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Three Ninja. Hokage Tsunade had taken on Sakura as her own apprentice in both the healing arts and the art of brutal physical attacks, and Naruto had gone off for two years to train with Jiraiya. The Three Ninja, or Sannin, had each an apprentice who seemed to be destined to surpass them, for better or for worse.

With both Naruto and Kakashi in the hospital recovering from the battle, team seven was represented by Sakura, their new team captain Yamato, and Sai, who was placed on the team by the village elders as a replacement for the missing Uchiha. Neji knew that Sai had been a member of ROOT. ROOT was a faction of ANBU Black Ops controlled by Danzou, one of the elders who had a strong distaste for Lady Tsunade as the Fifth Hokage. But it seemed that Sai was drifting away from his ROOT background, and slowly coming into the fold of Leaf Shinobi under Lady Tsunade's command. Neji thought to himself that surely Naruto had a hand in this evolving transformation. There seemed to be almost no limit to the change that Uzumaki Naruto could make in people.

After a few moments of tense silence, the Fifth Hokage spoke again, her tone lower. Neji sensed a hint of sadness and worry in her demeanor as she continued.

"I have received some disturbing information from the Raikage of the Village hidden in the Cloud. We have been aware for some time that the Cloud had among them two Jinchurriki. This has made them a target of Akatsuki as well. The host of the two tails was captured and killed by Kakuzu and Hidan, a pair that we have successfully eliminated, though not without paying a grave price."

At this, Neji noticed the faces of Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru tighten into a collective frown of distaste. It was they, along with Kakashi and Naruto, who had dealt the fatal blow to the pair that took the life of their sensei Asuma. Though the Akatsuki's primary goal was the capture of the Tailed Chakra Beasts, many of which were sealed in humans somewhat callously labeled Jinchurriki, they had been known take the time to collect bounty on the Black Market for other Shinobi across the world. Unfortunately, Asuma had a price on his head too large for them to resist engaging him when confronted. Though they never collected the bounty, they dealt Konoha a huge blow at the death of one of its elite Jounin.

Tsunade went on, "I have just received word from the Cloud that the second of their Jinchuuriki was also captured. The host of the Eight Tails was the younger brother of the Raikage himself. The group of four Shinobi who captured him wore the black cloak with the red cloud design of Akatsuki."

'Four Shinobi?' thought Neji. That was odd. Up until this latest attack on Konoha by the leader and his, well, corpse-like puppets, for lack of a better term, Akatsuki was known to only travel in pairs of two. When he was on the mission to help rescue Gaara of the Desert, the Sand Village's Kazekage, there were two enemies responsible for his kidnapping. Deidara was the one who used chakra explosives, and the other was Sasori of the Red Sand, the puppet master and missing nin from the Sand Village. He was defeated by Sakura and one of the Sand Village elders in an intense battle. Hidan and Kakuzu also traveled and fought together as a pair.

Another pair Konoha had encountered was the pair of Hoshigaki Kisame of the Hidden Mist, whom his own team had had difficulties with and Uchiha Itachi, the brother of the Konoha's own missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi was the man who annihilated his own clan save his younger brother in one night, and whose target had been Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchurriki and host of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. There had been another two who may not have necessarily been a pair about which Neji knew even less, but that he knew Hinata had encountered with her team on a mission to locate Uchiha Itachi.

"The fact that in this instance the Akatsuki doubled their number to capture the Jinchurriki is not what concerns me most." The Fifth Hokage stared directly at team seven and her pupil Sakura when she continued, "What concerns me most is that the Raikage is certain that one of the four had the crest of the Uchiha clan on his clothes."

Neji could hear Sakura draw in a quick breath at the mention of the Uchiha name. The others tensed as well, having a good idea of where this was going. "The Raikage has requested us to give him any and all information regarding Uchiha Sasuke, and has formally requested him to be designated an S-Rank Criminal."

Her statement was met with a heavy silence as the young Shinobi who had been Sasuke's comrades listened. Many of them had tried unsuccessfully on more than one occasion to bring him back to the village before things got too far out of hand. Neji himself had been on one of those such missions, and it nearly cost him his life. He had sometimes heard rumblings among his peers that the Village should have made him an S-Rank missing nin a long time ago. Although he was the only member of one of Konoha's elite founding clans in the village, the massacre of his family at the hands of his elder brother whom he idolized had turned Sasuke into a dark and vengeful child. His revenge was all that mattered to him, and he sought out Orochimaru, who had killed the Third Hokage in an attempt to take over the Village by force. Orochimaru had already set his sights on the younger Uchiha, and, as he predicted, Sasuke eventually did seek him out to increase his power. Nothing his teammates could do would stop him. This had been especially hard for Naruto and Sakura. They had never once given up on Sasuke, and it was their personal mission to bring him back.

Neji had not known Uchiha Sasuke well, but the boy had reminded Neji of how he himself used to be when he was younger, blinded by what he thought was his own destiny. No matter what his personality was like, or whether or not he was a personal friend, Sasuke was a fellow leaf Shinobi. That was more than enough reason to try and help when they had first gone to retrieve him. But he could see the pain in Naruto. Naruto had helped Neji to change, and he was desperately trying to help his friend, Sasuke. Neji had come to have confidence in Naruto, thinking only he would be able to turn Sasuke around. He resolved to do whatever part he had to do to help Naruto save the friend he was losing to darkness. Neji had told Naruto that he thought his eyes were better than his own. He had meant it wholeheartedly.

Unfortunately, Neji had found out that Sasuke had nearly killed Naruto, leaving him unconscious only to be found by his sensei Kakashi. The disappointment they had all felt went so much deeper than simply that which came from failing a mission.

Neji knew that Naruto had considered Sasuke to be the brother he never had. Naruto had grown up despised in the village. His childhood, Neji felt, must have been full of misery and unanswered questions. Though Neji had lost his parents at an early age, a situation common among the children of active Shinobi, Naruto was an orphan. Over time, he came to learn that he was the infant in whom the Nine Tailed Demon Fox had been sealed by the Fourth Hokage. When Neji learned this, it began to make sense why the older people in the village had ostracized the boy and even feared him. The memory of the attack of the Nine Tailed Fox was forever a fire brand in their minds. Naruto was a Jinchuuriki, the human host of the demon fox that took the lives of so many in the village, and even that of the Fourth Hokage himself.

Over the years, Naruto did everything he could to attract attention. He pulled pranks, he was loud, he was just plain annoying. It seemed ludicrous for him to enter the Ninja Academy. He barely made Genin. But gradually, his true power became known to his comrades, and even to the villagers who had looked upon him with hatred. His was the power to change people. His was the power to make a friend where once there was an enemy. But even though he had helped so many people in his life to change, he had never been able to reach Sasuke. The Uchiha always seemed to be one step ahead. Neji knew that Naruto took this as a personal failure.

Neji also knew that Naruto would never rest until he saved his friend. He never went against his ninja way. He would never give up. No matter how many times Sasuke would slip through his grasp, he persisted, all the while getting stronger and stronger. Though, by rank, Naruto was still a genin ninja, the lowest class of nin, Neji had witnessed his new powers. He was stronger than even most Jounin. In some ways, Naruto was stronger than Neji himself. Naruto's dream was to become Hokage someday, to be the protector of the Village, like a father protecting his family. It was so much like the way Neji's father had protected the Hyuuga main family with his life. Neji had already accepted in his own mind that Naruto would make an excellent Hokage someday, an Hokage that the village would be proud to have as its leader. He knew that soon, this generation, Neji's generation, would be the one's to defend the Village's Will of Fire passed on to them by all the former generations of Konoha Shinobi.

Sakura had collected herself and quietly spoke to her master. "Tsunade-sama. Have you decided on a course of action?"

Tsunade breathed a big sigh. "Sakura. I know that the last thing you and Naruto want is for Sasuke to be declared a criminal. But, at this point, I'm not sure I will have a choice. He has gone too far this time. When it was learned that he had killed Orochimaru, I still had a faint hope that we could intervene before he eliminated his brother. We failed. Now it would seem as if he is acting on his own, and he has a team of powerful Shinobi, former associates of Orochimaru, no less, assisting him. As long as they are using the banner of Akatsuki, we may ultimately have to comply with the Raikage's wishes and consider Uchiha Sasuke and his companions a threat to Konoha as well."

Just then, Tsunade's gaze shifted to fall on a masked Shinobi who was slowly walking with the assistance of a medic onto the roof top. "I assume you have heard most of what I have just said, Kakashi."

"Kakashi-sensei!" gasped Sakura, going to assist her sensei toward the group. He was still injured from the battle, and Neji knew that things were getting very serious for him to come in his current condition.

"I have, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said weakly.

"Then I will tell you all our course of action," said Tsunade. "I have been asked by the Raikage of the Cloud to attend a summit with the Kages of all the Five Great Shinobi Nations. I am sure the purpose of this is to discuss how we intend to put an end to Akatsuki for good. But I also know that Raikage will be especially insistent upon finding and taking Uchiha Sasuke into custody for the crime he has committed against the Cloud. He has not the jurisdiction to arrest a shinobi from another village unless I formally agree that Uchiha Sasuke is an S-Ranked criminal..."

"But SHISHOU!" Sakura interrupted.

"SILENCE, Sakura!"

The young kunoichi immediately fell silent, and Neji could sense the pain she was feeling. It seemed Tsunade did as well and her tone softened. "Sakura. I am not prepared to declare Sasuke a criminal just on the Raikage's word alone." That seemed to settle her student for the moment.

To the rest of the gathered Shinobi she said, "However, you all know that relations between Konoha and the Hidden Cloud have been tenuous at best for a long time. Neji and Hinata, you two especially are aware of this."

Indeed they were. It was Cloud Ninja who had kidnapped Hinata-sama when she was a toddler to try and steal the secrets of the Hyuuga Byakugan Blood line. His Uncle had gone to rescue his daughter, and had killed her captors. The Raikage was enraged that his nins were killed, and had called for his Uncle's head. After the elders and the Third Hokage had met to decide how to handle the situation, it was Neji's own father who volunteered to die in his brother's place. His Uncle Hiashi was the leader of the Main Family. His father's duty was to ensure its survival. Even though Uncle had protested, his father followed his duty to the death. As an identical twin, the Cloud would have been satisfied that it was Uncle's body they received. The Main Family was preserved, and Neji's father was free. And Neji was left with nothing but resentment toward Hinata, his Uncle, and the clan elders until he learned the truth: that his father had chosen death of his own volition, as a way to be free from his destiny.

"Because of this, I will attend the summit, and will evaluate the evidence against Sasuke for myself. If Uchiha Sasuke is indeed part of Akatsuki, I fear I will have little choice but to declare him a threat to the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Something tells me that we do yet have all the answers. I think there is something more to this than we understand at this time. Therefore, I am placing the teams assembled here on standby until I have acquired information worthy of investigating. You must all be prepared to depart at a moment's notice should the ANBU or I get any leads!"

The always tactical Shikamaru spoke up next. "Tsunade-sama," he began, "surely you intend to leave someone in your stead while you attend the summit."

"I do indeed," the Hokage replied with more than a hint of confidence in her voice. "I name Hatake Kakashi to lead in my absence."

All eyes turned to the injured masked ninja. Neji and the others were not particularly surprised. It was well known that Hatake Kakashi was one of the Hokage's most trusted Jounin. He was a former ANBU, an excellent Shinobi, and had the full trust of two of the Three Ninja, Tsunade and the late Jiraiya. He personally had the responsibility of Naruto's development upon his return to the village, and had undertaken many classified information gathering missions, both on his own and with Jiraiya. It was rumored that he had inherited the knowledge of Jiraiya's vast information network, and there was little doubt he was next in line for the Hokage seat.

"I am honored, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi replied solemnly. "Tsunade-sama, a question."

"What is it, Kakashi?"

"What about Naruto?"

With a thoughtful expression on her face, Tsunade looked at Kakashi, and then at Sakura. "Sakura. I will not keep these developments from Naruto. I will tell him personally about our situation regarding Sasuke. I am pretty sure, given your reaction, that his will be the same. But you both need to trust me as your Hokage that I will put the village first, and deal with Sasuke the best way I know how."

'Deal with him?' Neji thought. That was the first time he had heard it quite put that way. He knew, as a Shinobi, that it needed to be said, but Tsunade had always given Naruto and Sakura an extreme amount of leeway when it came to their missing teammate, even going so far as to have her own judgment questioned by the Village Elders. She had always been more than sensitive to the feelings of her pupil and of Naruto who Neji knew was very important to her. It seemed to him that even Tsunade was coming upon a crossroads with regard to the Uchiha. Some kind of decision had to be made. Neji got the feeling another ominous episode was about to befall the Village, and that, this time, it would involve Sasuke. Time seemed to be running out for Naruto and Sakura to reunite their team.

He looked over at Hinata, who had turned a shade of pink at the mention of Naruto's name. Hinata was listening intently with her team, but Neji knew she felt empathy for Naruto for his situation. She saw the pain the loss of Sasuke brought to the eyes of the Shinobi she admired, and found herself disliking Sasuke for hurting him, even though she had barely known the raven haired Uchiha. All the other girls had swooned over him when they were young, but she had only eyes for his raucous blonde teammate. Now he was fast becoming a true enemy of Konoha, and Hinata was sure these new developments would sadden Naruto greatly.

Naruto had given her strength without even realizing it. Now Hinata resolved that she would be strong for him. She looked up in time to see Neji quickly avert his eyes from her. Neji always seemed to be able to read her thoughts so easily. He really was her closest ally aside from her teammates. Maybe she would ask him privately what she should do for their friend.

"All right. Teams two, seven, eight, and ten, you are ordered on standby at or near your homes. Be ready to be called to action. Nara Shikamaru!"

"Hai."

"You will meet with Kakashi to discuss the Shinobi resources we have, and where they will be best used."

"Understood."

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou!"

"You will assume your medical duties, but have the medics continually briefed on the status of your patients should you be called away!"

"Hai!"

"The rest of you will be available to Kakashi and Shikamaru when needed. But Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata, I would like you two to remain here for a moment after everyone is dismissed. I have some questions for you regarding the Cloud."

"Understood, Tsunade-sama."

"Very well. You are DISMISSED!"


	2. Chapter 2

A breeze rolled across the rooftop of the Hokage Mansion as Neji and Hinata stood before Tsunade. They met her amber colored eyes and patiently waited for her to speak. Shikamaru was now at Kakashi's side assisting him toward the entrance of the mansion. Neji was unsure how much the other Shinobi had known about the incident of Hinata's kidnapping those years ago, but Shikamaru probably had figured most of it out on his own with even the slightest information. Kakashi would surely have had some knowledge of it as well. Although clan matters were generally kept from outsiders, as one of the most powerful in Konoha, the Hyuuga clan's internal affairs often had influence over the very politics of the village at large. For generations, major village decisions were often made with consultation of elders from the different noble families. Although final decree lay solely with the Hokage, important clans could definitely have influence.

"Hinata. Neji. First I would like to tell you that I have read all the documents left by the Third regarding the attempted kidnapping of Hinata. I know you were both very young when this happened, but I need to go to the Land of Lightning as prepared as I can be. Is there anything that has been told to you that may help me when I travel to the Cloud?"

"Tsunade-sama, " Neji began evenly, "after the matter was decided, the elders forbade all persons involved to discuss it, and, even now, most of the Branch families know nothing of it. It has been a carefully guarded secret that the Main Family has wished to protect."

At this, Hinata involuntarily looked down at her feet. She knew that she was only three years old, not much beyond a baby. However, this incident was the catalyst event that had shaped Neji's former loathing of her and of the entire Main Family. Although Neji had changed and was now one of her staunchest allies, she thought it still must pain him a little to have to explain the workings of the Main and Branch families. He was, by far, the most gifted in their clan. Even Father had taken time from her sister to nurture his talent. But even so, he could never inherit. No matter how much her father respected him, he still was the son of Father's younger twin. So often in her own heart she had wished that Neji could take her place somehow. But she would not want anyone to have the burden she carried as the true heir.

She hated to see suffering of any kind. Hinata had tried so hard over the last few years to change herself for the better, to become more assertive. Shino and Kiba always encouraged her to strive and improve, and to be confident. She knew they wanted her to make her own decisions and live her life for herself. She couldn't help but think that's what Naruto would want for her. After all, she thought, he had always done things in a way that was true to himself, no matter how often he was told he was a fool for it. However, being a Hyuuga, things always seemed to be a bit more complicated. Hinata had often wondered why other clans didn't seem to have such a rigid structure to them. Even with the desire to live by her own heart, she couldn't help but think she would one day have to resign herself to a duty she wasn't sure she could carry out.

As usual, Neji seemed to read her mind. "Hinata-sama," he said, "do not look down. No one faults you for that time."

'So he really is at peace after all,' thought Tsunade. "Hinata," she said softly, "I have a fair understanding of the Hyuuga clan. My family has been a companion to them in this village ever since my Grandfather was installed as its First Hokage. There has always been an underlying threat that the secret of the Byakugan would enter into the wrong hands, though, thankfully, it has never occurred in all these many years."

Hinata seemed to relax a little. "T-thank you, Tsunade-sama. Even though I was the target, I still do not have much of a memory of the man who infiltrated our compound. I know he was a highly skilled Jounin from the Cloud, but little else was ever told to me. As Neji-niisan has said, discussion of it was forbidden, even among the Main Family itself." Oh how she disliked referring to herself as part of the "Main Family."

"I see," said Tsunade thoughtfully. "Very well. Time is of the essence. Neji. Hinata. I am going to make a formal request for an immediate audience with Hyuuga Hiashi. Is he currently here in Konoha?"

"He should be in the temple of the elders within the compound," said Neji.

"Understood. I'll send a message to him right away. Thank you. You may go."

"Hai."

The two young Hyuuga bowed and turned to take their leave. Hinata wondered if her father would be open with the Hokage. If Tsunade couched her words carefully enough, he may indeed disclose some information that might be useful if he thought it would help the Village. Hyuuga Hiashi may not be an affectionate Father, but he did have a love for the Village his family had called home for many generations. She hoped he would understand the importance of the summit the Hokage would attend, despite it being held at the Village Hidden in the Cloud.

As they walked, Hinata was silently glad they had again taken the route which passed the hospital. When they neared the structure, she found herself stealing a glance toward a window on one of the upper floors.

"Shall I see you at home in a short while then, Hinata-sama?" Once again, Neji had sensed her thoughts perfectly.

"Niisan..."

"I will tell Hanabi-sama that you'll be home this afternoon then when she asks."

"T-thank you, Neji-niisan."

With that, Hinata and Neji parted. Neji watched as Hinata made her way inside the hospital. He found his own eyes drifting toward the same upstairs window his cousin-sister had looked upon a moment before. "Recover soon, Naruto. Your Village needs you."

Neji continued to walk toward the Hyuuga compound, his thoughts occupied with the content of the briefing. Things were definitely delicate. Even Hiashi couldn't simply refuse a formal request from the Hokage. Information is always a critical tool for a Shinobi, and Tsunade was trying to get any and all information before heading to that foreign land. He was confident Tsunade could find something useful to her, no matter how tight lipped his Uncle may want to be.

His mind then focused on the other things Tsunade had to say. She truly had a difficult afternoon ahead of her, he thought. First, an audience with the head of one of Konoha's most reserved clans, and then there was the other pressing matter: telling Naruto about Uchiha Sasuke. The words "deal with him" kept playing over and over in his mind. What exactly could be done? he wondered. If the allegations proved to be true, Sasuke had indeed committed a crime against one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Even his former known association with Orochimaru should have been enough to classify him as "something". He knew Danzou had tried to have him killed using Sai as an operative from his ROOT division of ANBU. Although he shuddered to think it, perhaps Danzou had a point. Neji, like most of the Shinobi he knew, agreed with Tsunade that Danzou's methods were too violent and drastic, but , given the latest turn of events, he couldn't help but wonder if indeed Konoha had truly let this thing with Sasuke get out of control.

However, it was not like Danzou could really be trusted. Even now he sat in one of Konoha's secret prisons after his attempt to keep Naruto away from the latest attack was discovered. Tsunade had clearly had enough of not only him, but even the other elder advisors. But still, he thought, Sasuke was dangerous.

The clans of Konoha had each their own legacy. It would seem the Uchiha clan had a particularly violent one. From the beginnings of Konoha when Uchiha had a showdown with the Senju clan from which Tsunade was descended for the title of First Hokage, there were always hints of a menacing quality about them. Believed to be an offshoot of his own Hyuuga clan, Uchiha had been a powerful Shinobi clan, both sought after and feared during the Great Ninja Wars. Somewhere back in the mists of time, the Uchiha had developed their own bloodline trait different from the Byakugan. Although also an eye trait, the Sharingan was truly independent of its origin in Neji's clan. Though the Sharingan eye was not perceptive enough to see chakra points or to have the extra sensory insight into a person that those with the Byakugan possessed, it was a formidable bloodline trait nevertheless. It enabled the user to mirror an enemy's techniques at such speed that it seemed like it could see into the future. It was also extremely useful in creating illusions, or genjutsu, which the Byakugan was not.

Another marked difference in the two incredible eye traits of Konoha was that not all the Uchiha were born with the ability to use it. Neji knew that, unlike the Hyuuga who all could use the Byakugan to varying degrees, the Sharingan was an ability that somehow needed to be "awakened" in the user. It was said only the strongest among the Uchiha could awaken this power. The clan had held those people as geniuses among them. There was no distinction in the Uchiha of a Main or Branch family; any Sharingan user was automatically acknowledged within the clan.

It had been Uchiha Itachi, the son of the head of Konoha's police force, who had been declared by Uchiha and the Village to be the strongest Sharingan user to appear in recent generations. He was a child prodigy, and moved up the ranks at an extremely early age. He was an ANBU captain by the time he was thirteen years of age, a true phenomenon. Uchiha Sasuke was his younger brother, and had also awakened the Sharingan. Although Sasuke had his own talent, he was always in Itachi's shadow. Neji himself had been called a genius, and he knew all too well that sometimes being a genius had a heavy price.

Then it happened.

One night, when Neji was still a young child himself, Uchiha Itachi had murdered his entire clan, leaving only his brother Sasuke as the lone survivor. Neji thought about how one personal tragedy could determine destiny. It wasn't until he fought Naruto that did he realize that destiny could be changed. But Sasuke thought his destiny was an unchangeable one to avenge his clan and kill his brother. He lived and breathed for that purpose, and that had set the present circumstances in motion.

That revenge was why Sasuke first went to Orochimaru. They seemed to be cut from the same cloth: Sasuke seeking the power to kill Itachi, and Orochimaru seeking the power of the Sharingan for himself. After being refused by Itachi, Orochimaru had set his sights on the younger Uchiha to be the vessel into which Orochimaru poured his soul in a quest to be immortal and attain all the world's jutsu. He used Sasuke's desire to avenge his clan to lure him into becoming his own future body. That was when the missions to find Sasuke and return him to Konoha began. The clock was ticking. Though Neji didn't know all of the specifics, he knew that there would be almost three years until Orochimaru would transfer bodies.

Although the Akatsuki were after Naruto for the demon fox sealed within him, part of the reason Naruto had left to train with Jiraiya was Sasuke. He had wanted desperately to save his friend, but he never seemed to be strong enough. Even more recently, Naruto's team had infiltrated Orochimaru's hideout and confronted Sasuke. But, once again, he disappeared from their grasp. Then shocking news reached Konoha. Neji himself could hardly believe it, but Sasuke had killed Orochimaru. There was hope that Sasuke would return. He never did.

A plan was hatched by Konoha to locate Itachi and prevent Sasuke from eliminating him. Hinata had been on that mission. They failed to find them in time, and Itachi was dead. Yet, Sasuke still did not return. Naruto was crushed beyond belief. Neji remembered running into him shortly after the mission ended, and he saw the deep sadness behind his cheerful demeanor. Ever since the chuunin exams, Neji had seen Uzumaki Naruto in a different light. Now, as they got older, he could see even more. The unbridled passion to protect everyone was part of his very being, a destiny he had created for himself after years of being looked upon as "that" Naruto.

He was truly strong.

As Neji entered the Hyuuga compound, Hyuuga Hiashi was standing in front of the temple of the elders. The look on his face told him that he had just received the request from Tsunade.

"Good morning, Uncle."

"Neji. A word."

With that, the two Hyuuga entered the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

********************************************

A/N Here is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to keep it tangential to the current happenings in the Narutoverse, but it will probably end up just having a life of its own. Hopefully, you will enjoy it nonetheless. I can't promise it'll be totally canon from this point, but I can promise there will be no crack pairings. I'm keeping the rating M just in case I have to write...well...anything about Sasuke in the future. Not intending a lemon, but Sasuke's just a bad bad boy in my world. He might get agitated and all heck could break loose. As long as he doesn't hurt a hair on my precious Neji's head...oops...did I just say that?

Well, on with chapter 3. Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just love 'em, yadda yadda.

***********************************************

Neji sat calmly before his uncle and waited to be addressed. The innermost chamber of the family temple was a place he knew few members of Branch Families had ever seen. It was the place where the elders gathered with the Main Family to discuss important clan matters. He had no doubt the negotiations that had led his father to freedom had occurred here among the priceless relics and sacred scrolls of the Hyuuga. For Hiashi to bring him here to this place, this was to be a very important conversation. Being here was one of the highest honors a member of a Branch Family could hope to receive, and few ever did. It was a symbol of trust that could not be expressed in words. It was a solemn yet silent declaration from Hiashi that Neji was among the most trusted of the Branch Families. Neji felt deeply grateful that he had earned such an esteemed place in his Uncle's mind, and he made a silent oath to never forget it. All he could do now was wait for his Uncle to begin.

In a place where seconds seemed like eternities, Hiashi finally spoke.

"Neji. You are my brother's son, and the person in this generation in whom the blood of the Hyuuga runs the strongest. You are also an elite Jounin of Konoha, and a fine representative of the Hyuuga among the Shinobi in this village."

Neji sat silently, awestruck at the outright compliment he had just received.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama. I am honored by your praise."

"It is my wish that you be the main protector of the next generation of the Hyuuga Main Family."

Neji looked up at his Uncle and instantly grasped the meaning of what he was being asked to do. 'So the time is finally approaching,' he thought to himself. He had not imagined it would be starting so soon, but now Hiashi's recent distance from his favored daughter Hanabi began to make sense.

"What is my duty, Hiashi-sama?"

After a sigh, Hiashi spoke again.

"Though you and your cousins are young, the elders and I have begun to make arrangements for the coming of the new generation. Although I have tried to postpone this inevitability, the elders are becoming less willing to wait. It is their wish that the heiress is betrothed by the end of this year to guarantee the survival of the Byakugan."

Neji simply sat. Once Hinata was married and produced an heir, Hanabi would have the curse mark placed on her head when that future heir turned three. Hanabi would then share Neji's destiny as a member of a Branch Family, never again to be part of the Main. Neji knew Hanabi was favored by Uncle, and it must be difficult for him to see the future of his very talented younger daughter reduced to a Branch Family when she had so much promise.

Hiashi continued, "I think you know the meaning of this process all too well, Neji."

"I do."

"I had been trying these last few years make changes in the way of succession. However, the elders have all the memories of the difficult times of war, the times when the lives of Shinobi were very short. Child brides were not uncommon as a way to produce heirs quickly to keep the bloodline alive should a member of the Main Family be lost in battle. In the relative peace we have experienced up until now, female heirs to the Main Family have been allowed to escape a youthful marriage, and live a Shinobi life until adulthood. Though I have managed to keep my daughters from this process for longer than I thought I could, the patience of the elders is running out. This, coupled with the recent attacks on the Village, has made them want to establish our clan's security immediately."

Neji just continued to sit, absorbing the gravity of Uncle's words. He was a youth of seventeen, and his cousin-sister Hinata had just turned sixteen. Just as he was growing into a man, Hinata had been maturing into a woman. Although he had tried to ignore it, he could see that Hinata, despite her extreme modesty and shyness, was attracting the amorous gazes of many a young man in the village. Her quiet beauty was astonishing, and he knew that more than once Kiba and Shino had given a menacing eye to any man they caught glancing at their precious teammate. Hinata had seemed oblivious even to her own beauty, and, of course, she had only one Shinobi in her heart. Neji knew what was coming next, and instantly felt the burden Hinata carried as the true heir to the Byakugan.

Hiashi handed Neji an envelope. "Take this, please. You may look at it as I continue."

Neji opened the plain envelope and removed its contents. Inside were three Shinobi dossiers, much like his own kept in the Hokage's desk. They were all members of Hyuuga clan Branch Families, and he did know some superficial information about all of them.

"These three Shinobi of our clan are deemed by the elders and myself to have a strong gift for the Byakugan. A match with one of these three candidates to Hinata should secure a talented heir. I am asking you to assess these three and determine which one is the strongest."

Meeting silence from Neji, Hiashi continued with a stoic affect, "Naturally, if I could have chosen anyone, I would have chosen you, Neji. But, as you know, since your father was my identical twin, you are not only a cousin, but a genetic half sibling. That is too close of a relation. These other three, though still technically cousins, are far enough removed that they have little genetic common ground, and a healthy heir is most assured."

Neji still sat silently as he listened. So this was Hinata's destiny, the production of a "healthy heir." The reality of it, though he had known it intellectually for some time, suddenly was laid out before him in the most tangible of ways. It would seem that, even for the Main Family, choices were limited for the benefit of the clan. For Hiashi, that meant the inevitable creation of a new Branch Family headed by his second daughter, and leaving the security of the bloodline in the hands and body of his less favored eldest child. For Hanabi, it would mean all of her mastery of the Byakugan would have to be its own accomplishment, as she, like Neji, would never inherit. Finally, for Hinata, it meant an arranged marriage to a man she barely knew, if she knew him at all, just for the purpose of creating the next Main Family.

This was the way of the Hyuuga, the way things had been done for generations.

After a long pause, Neji spoke. "Uncle Hiashi-sama."

"Yes?"

"I am to evaluate these three to determine the best among them?"

"Yes."

"I see." For a moment, Neji debated within himself as to what he should say next. On the one hand, it was a great honor for him to be chosen to determine the eventual path of the clan. But on the other, he knew that none of the three men on whose pictures he gazed could ever take the place of a certain blonde Shinobi in Hinata's heart. Certainly, it was a chance for one of these three to marry into the Main Family, and have the status of at least their first born assured. But nowhere in this was consideration for his cousin-sister's desires, let alone her affections. He had never betrayed Hinata's feelings to anyone, let alone her father. But now that he was put into this position, he wondered how long he could keep silent about it. He had to choose his words carefully so as not to betray his cousin-sister, but he needed to know for himself if this was truly the way of it.

"Hiashi-sama. Have you discussed this with the Daughters?"

"I have not."

"Then may I ask a question?"

"You may."

"Is there not a way to keep Hanabi-sama from being marked into a Branch Family? She has a great talent for-"

"There is not!" Hiashi interrupted sternly, but with a painful edge to his voice. Regaining his composure, he went on. "I am sorry, that outburst was unwarranted. " He sighed as he looked upon the calm face of his brother's son. "Neji, I have spent long hours here in this very room, sometimes until the light of dawn poring over the scrolls of our clan's history that you see here. Not in any of them, not a single one, has any precedent occurred for a younger sibling to remain in the Main Family unless the elder either cannot produce an heir within two years of marriage or dies. That is the way of it."

"And Hinata-sama..." Neji's voice trailed off.

"The Byakugan is hers to inherit," his voice sounding less agitated, "I know in the past, I treated her harshly. I coldly thought of her as an embarrassment to the Main Family. Her skills were lacking, her personality meek. I thought that the sooner she was secured in marriage, the better. Then I brought you to live in this house, and asked you to work with her. I saw a change in her I couldn't quite place. Neji, with your help, Hinata has improved. Though her sister has more innate talent, I find that I am far less uneasy about Hinata's responsibility for the next generation than I once was."

"Hiashi-sama. I may have helped Hinata-sama refine her aim, but she has hit the mark on her own through hard work and determination. She does not want to fail you, Uncle."

Hiashi sighed, "I know. That is why I know she will do her duty."

Neji had to be very careful with what he was about to say next. "Hiashi-sama," he began, holding up the dossiers of the three Hyuuga Shinobi, "what if Hinata-sama's heart lies not in these...candidates... but somewhere else?"

Hiashi shot him a quizzical look. Neji thought, 'Have I said too much?'

"Tell me what you mean, Neji."

"It's nothing, really. I was just curious as to whether Hinata-sama could choose for herself, provided Hiashi-sama and the elders approved, of course."

"Has there been a suitor of whom I am unaware?" Neji could sense a bit of hostility in his Uncle's voice.

"There has not. Hinata-sama is aware that suitors must have Hiashi-sama's approval," Neji said quickly, hoping not to say much more. He was dangerously close to revealing his cousin-sister's secret affection.

Blushing slightly he said, "Uncle Hiashi-sama, her modesty and chastity is assured, of that I have no doubt."

A look of relief briefly crossed Hiashi's face. "I see. To answer you question, Hinata will do her duty. If she were to have 'someone' in her heart, it would make no difference. That is the way of it."

After his words hung in the air for a moment, Hiashi spoke again. "I'll end things here. I must make my way to the Hokage mansion. Neji, please evaluate these three men."

Neji felt relieved that nothing more was to be said. However, he felt a pang of sadness for his cousin-sisters: for Hanabi who, after being part of the Main Family for her whole life ,was to lose her status in a few short years, and for Hinata who would be forced to marry just for the sake of the bloodline. Hiashi rose and Neji bowed. As Hiashi neared the door he spoke again..

"Neji. I leave it to you. But feel free to take as -long- as you need to come to a decision about these three. The more thorough you are, the longer it will take, yes?"

Neji quickly understood his meaning, a small smirk coming to his lips. It would seem that, for the sake of his daughters' happiness, Uncle had some wish to change "the way of it" after all. "Yes, Uncle. I will be as thorough as possible. That, and with my current missions, I cannot say at this time when I will be finished...evaluating these candidates."

"Very good. I will tell the elders it will be a lengthy process indeed."

"Understood, Hiashi-sama." Then, remembering, he said, "I saw Hanabi-sama earlier. She asked for an audience with you this evening."

Hiashi sighed. "Very well. You may tell her to meet me in my study before she retires."

"Hai."

Maybe his cousin-sisters could be freed from destiny too. With that thought in mind, Neji rose, exited the chamber, and made his way outside. He would retire early, and think about ways to delay his "evaluations". Surely a busy Jounin would have many creative ways to do that. That thought raised his spirits a bit from the solemn conversation that had just ended. 'But Hinata-sama,' he thought, 'Time to stop fainting.'


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata sat drowsily in the chair beside Naruto's hospital bed. Morning had given way to afternoon, and Neji was right, she was tired. Although she knew she should return home to await orders, nothing short of a briefing from the Hokage or orders would pull her away from Naruto's bedside. Through heavy eyelids, she gazed upon his bandaged body, his spiky golden hair in a crazy pattern on the pillow. She thought she could wait here forever for him to awaken if that was what it would take. The fact that he was sleeping so silently was so out of character for the noisy ninja, that she occasionally moved as close as she dared to him to make sure he was still breathing. He had been this way for several days now, and it was so unlike him to take this long to recover. Usually, the medical treatment from his teammate Sakura and one night's rest was all he ever needed. But this time, he had fought an opponent who killed one of the Legendary Three Nins, Jiraiya, and who surely would have done the same to Kakashi had reinforcements not come to his aid.

She could feel sleep coming upon her, and, though she didn't want to leave, decided it was best to head home after all. As she turned from the bed and stood to gather up her coat she heard a soft voice next to her. "S-sakura-chan? I-is that you, Sakura-chan?"

Hinata felt the heat come to her cheeks in a mix of her usual shyness and the feeling of overwhelming relief. Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. Naruto was finally coming around. She couldn't help but feel a slight pang in her heart that he had called out for Sakura, but that wasn't important. He was going to be all right. He had to be.

"N-Naruto-kun..." she said, willing herself to speak.

The blonde Shinobi turned his head slowly toward the sound of his name and there they were. Those beautiful blue eyes, barely open, the life slowly coming into them. He opened them a little more, letting them adjust to the light from the window. "Hinata?"

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun. Are you all right? We, well, ano, well, we all have been worried, and I ano just thought I'd stay here to ah..."

"Thanks, Hinata, " he said, rescuing her from having to try and explain herself any further. Though it was weak, Hinata could hear in his voice that he would be okay. She struggled to keep her knees steady and fight back the tears of relief that started to gather at the corners of her lavender-white eyes. There was only one other time when she was alone with just him, the time she saw him at the training field before his chuunin exam battle against Neji. It was the time he told her he "liked people like" her.

Just then Naruto practically jumped out of his bed, nearly knocking Hinata back into the chair. "Hinata!" he shouted, "How the HELL long have I been in here?!" It was as if all his memories of the battle just hit him all of a sudden and within a second he was yelling loudly asking about Kakashi, about everyone, in a maelstrom of words that put Hinata into sensory overload.

He was still shouting wildly as he grabbed Hinata's shoulders when she faltered over her words. "N-Naruto-kun! Please, Kakashi-san's ok, h-he's hurt b-but he's ok and the others-"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WANT QUIET IN THIS HOSPITAL!!!"

The door slid open with a loud crash and Lady Tsunade strode in, yelling more loudly than Naruto himself. He turned, hands still on Hinata's shoulders and shouted , "How the HELL can I stay quiet when the Village is und-"

"ENOUGH! Calm DOWN!"

Naruto grew quiet and glanced quickly over at Hinata. She looked into his eyes, the concern still making them wide with his excitement and fear for the safety of his important people. She felt her face grow hot and her knees grow more unsteady because his hands still held her tightly by the shoulders. He was touching her. Touching her. He let go and she started to fall back, her eyes getting hazy the way they always did when she was close to the Shinobi she loved. Naruto quickly realized she was doing her fainting thing again, and again reached out to her, this time gently catching her and settling her into the chair. "Tsunade-no-baa-chan! Something's wrong with Hinata!"

"Naruto, she's just...exhausted.," was the last thing Hinata remembered hearing until she thought she heard that familiar voice again, the volume down, but the intensity of concern still there.

"Oi. Hinata. Oi."

Her eyes began to flutter open and she could see Naruto's bandaged chin and forehead and his eyes full of worry. She could also identify the familiar odor of smelling salts being placed under her nose and looked over to see that Sakura was trying to revive her. 'When did she come in?' Hinata thought lazily as she was returning to consciousness. 'Oh no,' she thought 'I guess I fainted. Again.'

"Hinata-san, Hinata-san," said the pink-haired med nin softly. "Are you awake now? Hinata-san?"

"S-sakura-san, I-I'm fine. T-thank you," was all she had the composure to say, her face growing a shade of pink once again at the closeness of Naruto's face to her own.

"You really do need to get some rest, Hinata-san. You're physically exhausted and a little dehydrated. No wonder you fainted."

"Yeah, yeah, Hinata. You need to take care of yourself and listen to Sakura-chan! You should be home resting instead of being here in this crappy place!"

"Naruto. I work in this so-called 'crappy place,'" Sakura sneered to her teammate, and Hinata thought she was getting ready to punch his lights out as she often did. No wonder Naruto hadn't noticed her, Hinata thought to herself. If he was used to getting hit all the time, Hinata knew she wouldn't have a chance. But still, she was relieved that Sakura explained her fainting spell as a result of dehydration. She hoped that Naruto had still not realized her fainting had little to do with her physical health.

"All right, you three," said the Hokage, herself more calm and quiet. "Naruto. I'm very happy to see that you are back to yourself, but sit down and listen to what I have to say."

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, his knees mere inches from where Hinata was slowly trying to sit up in the chair that had been her home for the last few days.

"Tsunade-no-baa-chan. How is the village?" he asked in a grave tone Hinata had rarely heard him use.

"Heavily damaged, but salvageable, thanks to you and others."

"And Pain? The last thing I remember is seeing weird papers flying all over the place. Then I guess I blacked out."

"We do not know Pain's current location. What you saw was apparently the technique of one of his associates. It was meant to enable their retreat. He was badly injured, and you are lucky to be alive. If the Toad Sage hadn't been with you..." her voice trailed off as Naruto rose to look out the window and get an idea of the devastation Pain had caused to the Village he loved.

Hinata was still sitting in the chair, wondering if she should stay or go. She already knew the situation, and it hurt to listen to the concern in Naruto's voice now that he had settled down and was asking how things were. However, she hoped no one would ask her to leave either. She wanted to be there when the Hokage told Naruto about Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata didn't know what, if anything, she could do to help, but she wanted to try and ease the pain she knew Tsunade's words would bring, a pain far greater than any of the physical injuries he had sustained.

After Tsunade had briefed the blonde Shinobi on the status of the village, her upcoming trip to attend the summit of the Five Kages, and her installment of Hatake Kakashi to fill in for her with Shikamaru's help, she paused and let it all sink in.

Pain had somehow escaped. It still wasn't over with the Akatsuki.

Hinata could see the frustration building in Naruto. It was something she had seen in him every time someone told him he was a failure. It was something she had seen in his eyes when she had learned the truth about him being the Nine Tailed Fox Jinchurriki, a target of Akatsuki. It was the same look he had when they were on the mission to find Uchiha Itachi. It was the same look she had seen all those times in youth when she secretly watched him train by himself because no one would train with "that" Naruto.

"Naruto. There's something else we need to discuss."

Naruto turned from the window and stared at the Hokage. "What now?"

"Ano, Tsunade-sama," Hinata ventured to speak, "s-shall I wait outside while you talk to Naruto-kun and Sakura-san?"

Before the Hokage could answer Naruto looked at Hinata, his face beaming. "You don't have to leave, Hinata. You still look a little wobbly . You just sit right there and as soon as Tsunade-no-baa-chan let's me out of here, I'll walk you to your house, 'kay?"

"Tsunade-sama?" Hinata looked questioningly at the Hokage.

"You can stay if you like, Hinata. This is something we covered at the briefing this morning. There's nothing that will be said here beyond that."

"Oi. Tsunade-no-baa-chan. What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Naruto," Sakura simply uttered his name and the blonde seemed to instantly understand what she was saying. Oh, how Hinata had wished to have that closeness with him. She envied Sakura for that, and chastised herself for the millionth time for her shyness.

"Sasuke," the blonde said flatly. "It's something about Sasuke isn't it? Tsunade-no-baa-chan?"

"It is."

Hinata's innate sense thanks to her bloodline trait registered a change in Naruto's very aura. Though his face remained calm, Hinata could sense a wide variety of emotions racing through him at the mention of the name of his former teammate. Worry, brotherly love, frustration, anger, and hope were all creating a violent storm around his heart, and the atmosphere in the small hospital room became thick with his passion. Naruto seemed blissfully unaware that there was someone in the room who could perceive these things which he belied with external calm. Hinata wasn't sure if it was because he didn't remember the perceptive qualities those with the Byakugan possessed, or if he just simply didn't care. He had always been a Shinobi who had not repressed his emotions, his passions. It was one of the things she loved about him the most, his fearless conviction to being human, to being himself.

After a seemingly unending pause he spoke again to a serious looking Tsunade, "Has he done something?"

Tsunade seemed to be trying to word her answer very carefully. "We haven't seen the evidence ourselves, but, yes, it would seem Sasuke has indeed done...something."

"Then tell me already. I'm the last to know, right?"

"Naruto," Sakura began, "Sasuke is accused of a crime against the Village Hidden in the Cloud."

He looked at Sakura. Then, as if seeking confirmation, he glanced at Tsunade and Hinata.

"What is this 'crime'?" Naruto asked, a cold timber to his voice.

"He is accused of kidnapping the younger brother of the Raikage of the Cloud," said Sakura slowly and with a guarded tone.

"Why would Sasuke do that? What's the younger brother of some other Village's Kage to him?"

Tsunade had to answer the question. "The younger brother of the Raikage was the Eight Tails Jinchurriki. He was captured by the Akatsuki. Sasuke was with them and secured his capture."

Hinata looked at Naruto's face for some kind of reaction. She had expected him to go off shouting at how impossible it was that Sasuke would become a member of the same organization as his hated brother Itachi, the very same organization that had terrorized Konoha, whose aim was to capture Naruto. But the reaction she saw frightened her even more. She saw what she thought was acceptance. Resignation. This was something she had never seen in Naruto before. Suddenly she was afraid for him, that he might be giving up. But no, that would be going against his Way of the Ninja. Her Way of the Ninja.

"How much do you know?" he asked flatly.

"About as much as I've told you. I'm going to examine the evidence for myself when I attend the summit."

"And then?"

Tsunade sighed. "If the evidence is credible, I will have no choice but to give the Raikage all of our information on Sasuke, declare him an S-Ranked criminal, therefore allowing the Cloud to punish him for his crimes."

Silence. A dreadful silence.

"Naruto," Tsunade continued softly, her affection for the young Shinobi obvious in her tone. "I am running out of options here. If Sasuke can commit a crime against one Shinobi Village, he could certainly be a threat to Konoha. As the Hokage, I have to keep the village safe. I'm not saying I have all the answers, but I have to tell you, time is running out for him. His companions were former associates of Orochimaru, any one of whom could present problems for this Village."

Hinata felt the atmosphere lighten slightly. Then it lightened a little more. She looked at Naruto again and saw the determination return to his eyes, negating the resigned aura Hinata had sensed only a moment before.

"Tsunade-no-baa-chan. I will not give up on my friend. Whatever he has done, whatever punishment he has to endure, I will not stop trying to bring him back to Konoha. Give me one more chance to find him. To save him. To keep my promise to Sakura. That is my Nindo, I don't bend my words!"

"And just how do you intend to start? We have no idea where he is." Tsunade only halfheartedly scolded him, knowing that nothing she could say would change Naruto's mind once it was set.

With his trademark chuckle and a clenching of the fist he held at his side, he yelled, "Then let me the hell out of here so I can get to work!"

A knowing smile appeared on the face of Tsunade, and relief and determination showed in Sakura's face as well. Hinata was overjoyed to see Naruto looking like his true self. This was the Shinobi she had admired for so long.

"Sakura!"

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou!"

"Please hurry up an discharge this patient and get him out of my sight!"

"HAI!"

**************

A/N Thank you to those who have reviewed this story! I wasn't sure how much interest it would get, but it seems people are looking at it after all. Chapter 5 is still only an outline, but I hope to flesh it out over the next couple of days. I hope you continue to enjoy reading.

Striving to be better than filler,

Ceile

***************


	5. Chapter 5

Before Sakura had a chance to let the ink dry on the discharge papers for her patient, Naruto was shedding his bandages and hunting around the room for his clothes. "Sakura-chan! Where the hell are my clothes?"

Sakura just shrugged. Hinata knew that Sakura was used to his behavior and seemed oblivious to Naruto's energy.

"Ano... Naruto-kun?" Hinata said softly.

"Just a sec, Hinata. I'm looking for my jacket. Now where in the hell-"

"N-Naruto-kun," she said in a slightly firmer tone which prompted even Sakura to look up from her notes. "I, ano, took your clothes to have them laundered and, ah, I fixed the sleeve. T-they're in the basket by the door."

She looked down at her feet, fidgeting nervously with her index fingers as she spoke, her face feeling hot again. She had taken his clothes to one of her assistants to launder and she had mended the sleeve of the right arm herself. Before she was quite aware of it, she could see another set of sandaled feet in front of her own. Hinata swore to herself that she would not faint. She would not faint when she looked up. Raising her lavender-white eyes slowly to meet his, she was happy to see Naruto smiling in the way that only he could. Naruto may be rough around the edges to say the least, but he never forgot any kindness shown to him. It had to be from all those years when he grew up hated by everyone, alone and unwanted. Anyone who had shown him acknowledgement, or who had given him even the slightest bit of positive attention was placed in his heart among his important people. Hinata dared to hope that she was there somewhere.

"Thanks, Hinata. I mean it. That was really nice of you."

"I w-was happy to do it, Naruto-kun," she managed to eke out, her voice barely above a whisper. Though she wanted so much to meet his gaze, she found herself falling into her old habits, the ones she had been trying to break. The nervous fidgeting, the weak knees, the impromptu studying of her sandals, and, especially, the fainting were all things she was working hard to leave behind. But when she was around the Shinobi she admired most, all of her shyness came back instantly. Even though she took confidence from him in her missions and training, it was another thing entirely to be confident while in his presence..

Hinata felt a hand on her elbow, gentle, but strong. "Oi. Hinata, you don't need to be shy just because someone thanks you. You're my friend, and you've always been nice to me ever since we were kids. I remember the ointment you gave to me at the chuunin exam and I used it all up. I think I still have the canister somewhere. You're always nice."

This was almost too much. Her knees started shaking again. 'No!' she thought, 'I won't, I won't, I won't...'

"N-Naruto-kun...it's easy, ah, to be nice to you." Hinata was shocked with herself. That was the most forward thing she had said to any young man, let alone to Naruto. She shot a sideways glance to Sakura and the girl had a somewhat incredulous look on her face. Her face flushed again. Naruto must have noticed.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, you want to help a little here?"

"She just needs some air, you idiot. Just walk her home like you said you would then go home and rest a little. We can talk to Kakashi in the morning," Sakura replied, resuming her work.

Hinata could feel Naruto's teammate looking at her. Hinata silently prayed Sakura didn't know, but, they were getting older now. She had to assume that Sakura might be aware of her feelings. Sakura had been one of the many girls who only had eyes for Uchiha Sasuke when they were young, and Naruto always had a crush on her. She always shot him down, sometimes rather violently. However, Hinata knew that the two remaining original members of team seven had grown very close since Naruto's return to the Village. Although she didn't want to think it, the possibility was there that maybe Sakura had begun to have her own feelings for him. Maybe Hinata's shyness had finally gotten the best of her after all.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto laughing lightly. "Oh yeah, I think I did say I'd walk you to your house, although, heh, I'd hardly call where you live just a house, right Hinata?"

Hinata finally looked up as Naruto released his light grasp of her arm. "You ready? I'm ready to get the hell out of here!"

Hinata only nodded, and he was out the door in a flash, leaving Sakura to yell after him, "You'd better go straight home after that you idiot!" After a quick bow and a soft "Thank you," to Sakura, Hinata left the room following the noisy ninja she admired.

"Hurry up, Hinata. If I don't disappear I'll get it from Sakura-chan," he called looking over his shoulder.

"Hai."

Hinata hurried to keep step with Naruto. She was amazed that he could have so much energy after just getting out of a hospital bed, but then, there were so many things about him that amazed her. They finally found their way to the first floor and exited. Just when Hinata thought they'd be running the whole way back to the Hyuuga compound, Naruto stopped suddenly. Concerned for his newly healed injuries, Hinata asked "What's wrong, N-Naruto-kun?"

He was quiet again. Hinata soon realized that injury was not the reason for his abrupt halt. He was looking at the Village, the damage caused by the battle with Pain, Leader of Akatsuki. "I couldn't stop him," was all he said.

The two stood quietly and looked out upon Konoha. There were plenty of people milling about, the sound of hammer to nail providing a percussive tap-tap to the scene. The muffled voices of the villagers could be heard as they worked on rebuilding their homes and businesses in hurried fashion. This activity had been taking place for days, but it was the first time Naruto had been out to see the devastation for himself.

"N-Naruto-kun, everyone knows you did your best."

"And it's still not enough. It's just never enough."

Hinata knew that he wasn't only talking about Pain. She knew the news about Sasuke concerned him deeply. But what could she say? "L-let's keep walking," was the best she could do.

After a moment, they started walking toward the Hyuuga compound. Naruto had regained a more cheerful attitude once again, and was babbling on about hitting the Ichiraku Ramen stand before going home, ignoring Sakura's directive. Hinata was content to listen to him talk about a few more casual subjects, but she felt that this was just a wall he created to keep his more serious feelings to himself. He had always been raucous and full of energy, but he had matured as well, and seemed to have a profound understanding of what it meant to be truly strong. Yes, his new jutsu were incredible, and he had chakra and stamina like no one else she knew. But his true power was what had inspired her, the power to make his own way of doing things, and to give up nothing until he realized his dream of becoming Hokage of Konoha. His dream was to protect everyone. That had to include her too, even if she silently wished he would see her as more than just one in the crowd of people who lived in their Village.

Thankfully, they had slowed to a casual pace, and, after a fashion, the front gates of the Hyuuga compound started to come into view. As they continued to the front gate, Naruto stopped his babbling for a moment and stood to look at her. Hinata could feel her cheeks blush as she tried to think of something to say.

"Well, here we are, Hinata. I want to thank you again for fixing my jacket, heh, I guess it got sliced up pretty good, right?"

"Y-yes it did, but you're welcome, Naruto-kun."

"I wish to thank you for escorting Hinata-sama home, Naruto," came a soft voice from just inside the gate.

"Neji. Hey, Neji," said Naruto greeting Hinata's cousin-brother. Hinata had not even perceived his presence. She chided herself silently that keeping her composure in front of Naruto had to take so much of her concentration. As the three stood together, Hinata thought of how grateful she was that Naruto had helped to give Neji another perspective on living. Though they were once adversaries in battle, she knew that Neji now held Naruto in very high regard. Naruto was just about the only person aside from his teammates whom he addressed in the familiar, a subtle symbol of his trust in the blonde Shinobi.

"Well, it was the least I could do since Hinata took care of my clothes and fixed the sleeve on my jacket while I was in that stupid hospital."

"Oh? She did?" Neji shot Hinata a glance. Hinata was feeling crushed by embarrassment, the sweat starting to gather upon her brow.

"Sure she did. Thanks again, Hinata, you really are a nice person."

Hinata could only nod. Thankfully Neji spoke again. "And you, Naruto. You have recovered, yes?"

"Yeah. Pretty much," his tone softened. Neji could sense that he was preoccupied. It seemed the Hokage had visited him already, and, though he was outwardly calm, Neji could feel that his mind and emotions were racing.

"I'm very glad to hear it. You did a lot to keep this Village from further damage, and you nearly took out Pain."

"Yeah. Nearly."

The thoughts of the three young Shinobi seemed to hang in the air for a moment. Reserved silence was almost like a trademark among the Hyuuga, but Naruto had never been comfortable with silence of any kind. He had to say something to break it, Hinata supposed.

"Heh. Well, then I guess that just means I get another crack at him!" he proclaimed beaming. Hinata smiled with admiration, and Neji nodded and a little smirk crossed his lips. 'This guy is really something else,' Neji thought. "Well. Later Neji, Hinata. I've got to go finish resting at Ichiraku's."

With that, he was off and running, his orange and black jumpsuit a blur as he traveled by rooftop, away from the gaze of the two Hyuuga of his generation. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Hinata-sama would be adept at sewing. One of your many talents, my sister."

Neji then extended his arms. readying himself for the fainting spell he knew was sure to come.

******************

A/N Thank you for reading the story so far. Time for Neji and Hinata to have a little talk, yes? When she comes around, of course. After rereading this chapter, I decided to end it here and move the rest of what I've written into the next chapter, where it seemed to flow a little better. So this one is a tad short, but Hinata had to get herself home somehow, right? My three OC Hyuuga's will begin to be introduced, and this story is now pretty much off on its own. Hopefully, it will stand as a decent story regardless of canon drift.

TYVM, Ceile

*****************


	6. Chapter 6

Neji sat quietly near the screen to Hinata's room. He had brought her there so she would be comfortable not only when she came out of her faint, but when she heard what he needed to tell her. He wasn't sure if Hiashi would approve, but Neji felt he owed it to his cousin-sister to prepare her in advance for what was coming. Hiashi had said he would leave it to him after all, so Neji made the decision to break the news of the eminent succession to Hinata himself.

He had over the course of the day committed the information on the dossiers to memory, and was starting to plan a strategy for evaluating the three prospective suitors chosen by Hiashi and the elders. Not only did he wish to determine the strength the men had with the Byakugan, but he also was interested in their strength of character. Neji knew that would be very important to Hinata, and it was important to him as well. He wanted nothing but happiness for his cousin-sister, though he feared that happiness would not lie with any of these three. Instinctively, he knew that part of his assignment was to ensure Hinata did her duty for the clan. But somehow, even Hiashi had led him to believe that he wanted something different for his precious daughters. Certainly, his intimation was subtle, but it was there. Had Hiashi not had some desire to change "the way of it," he would never have bothered to tell Neji he had been searching through the clan's history to find some kind of loophole. If his motive was that he didn't want to mark Hanabi to a Branch Family, or if it was that he indeed cared more for Hinata's happiness than he let on, it didn't much matter. He had looked for something in those scrolls: a way to change the Hyuuga.

Neji sensed that Hinata was regaining consciousness. He rose, and walked over to the side of the bed where she lay, blissfully ignorant of the conversation to come. She looked peaceful, even happy, the faint pink blush still on her cheeks an echo of the time she spent today with the Shinobi she admired.

"Hinata-sama. Are you all right?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine, Neji-niisan. Is something wrong? Y-you look...thoughtful."

"Hinata-sama. Your perception is quite correct, I am in a thoughtful mood. There is something you need to know."

Met with silence, Neji continued. "Preparations for succession have begun, Hinata-sama."

The blush instantly disappeared from her face and her eyes took on an utterly crestfallen look. Though she remained quiet, Neji could feel that the word "succession" had cut deeply into her heart. He had wanted to reach out to her and tell her that everything would be okay, but he did not himself know if that would be the case. He had to remain reserved. Nothing would be worse than giving her any false hope that things could be altered. Although it went against his current outlook on life, for now, he had to proceed as if her duty was something that could not be changed.

"Did Father leave it to you, then, Niisan?"

"He did."

Silence.

"Hiashi-sama has asked me to evaluate three members of our clan, to determine their worthiness for your hand. I have agreed to do as he wishes. I will begin this process immediately, though I cannot say how long it will take. However, it is the desire of the elders to have you betrothed by the end of the year."

More silence came. Neji knew this would be difficult, and he granted Hinata the moments she took to take in all that he had said. Heavy was the burden she carried, its weight tangibly seen in her eyes. A blush began to return to her cheeks, and he knew she must be thinking of Him.

"Hinata-sama. I think you know I have been aware of what is in your heart for some time now. I have not once betrayed your heart's desire to anyone. I spoke not a word of it to Hiashi-sama. And there's no doubt you understand that he is not among the three I must consider."

"I know," Hinata whispered.

"Forgive me for what I am about to ask, Hinata-sama. Are you really in love with him?"

Hinata's face grew flushed, and tears began to fall from her lavender-white eyes. She only nodded, but that was enough for Neji. He could feel it just by looking at her, her body struggling to keep the sobs from coming. Neji felt her pain, and wanted to relieve it somehow, but there was nothing he could do. Yet. He knew from experience in missions and in life, that the solutions to some problems are not readily apparent at the outset, but rather they slowly begin to take shape as time goes on. Neji's job was to provide as much time as possible.

"Neji-niisan, what should I do?" she nearly choked out her words, her body beginning to tremble. Neji knelt down in front of Hinata and put his hand on hers. His resolve to keep her from hope was shattering at the despair he felt for his beloved cousin-sister. "I don't know right now. But I will do what I can on my end to prolong the process. The rest is up to you. If you want to change your destiny, all you have to do is do it. Didn't someone we know say something like that once?"

Hinata looked up, tears flowing freely now, but careful optimism seemed to come into her eyes. If there was only a chance, even a small one, that she could change her fate, she had to be courageous enough to take it. She knew her heart belonged to only one person. No one would ever compare to Uzumaki Naruto in her eyes. Hinata's dream was to overcome her shyness and be noticed by him, for Naruto to see her the way she saw him. She had been trying to change and live for her own heart's desire. She had sweat and bled for that. The thought of throwing her hard work away to fulfill a duty she never wanted upset her profoundly.

"Hinata-sama, I will not keep anything from you. I fear I may already have given you some false hope. I think you know how Hiashi-sama and the elders will see Naruto."

"The K-kyuubi?"

Neji nodded. "You and I and our peers may see him for who he is, but for the older generations who remember the Kyuubi attack, Naruto will always be the container, the Jinchuuriki, of the Demon Fox. The Fox that killed a number of our clan members, and who killed the Fourth Hokage. It is not something they are inclined to remove from their minds."

"I-it's always been like that for him, hasn't it Neji?"

"Yes. It has," Neji said, recalling the heart wrenching scene when Naruto lashed out in agony when Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand, was dead. His tears for a fellow Jinchuuriki, a victim of the dreaded Akatsuki, flowing freely as he screamed about the burden Gaara carried, the burden he himself carried every day of his life. He had, after cursing the Jinchuuriki and blaming the generations of old for labeling and using them as weapons ,changed the mind and heart of the Sand Elder, and she saved Gaara at the cost of her own life. Her dying wish was to leave the future in the hands of the two kindred spirits, the hated Gaara, and the hated Naruto. Neji would never forget the pain he felt from Naruto in those moments, the pain of true suffering which he himself had known.

Hinata knew that Neji was right. The Hyuuga would never accept Naruto . The fact that he was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki aside, he was still an orphan of unknown blood, and no match for the heiress to the Byakugan. But still, she loved him. She had to do something, for she would not give up or give in to duty when the feelings of her heart were so strongly opposed to it. Hinata had to take this chance for the sake of her happiness. If it ended in heartbreak, she thought she could recover with time. If she never tried at all, she felt her life would be full of "what ifs" and unanswered questions.

"I must take my leave, Hinata-sama," Neji said finally. "But please allow me to give you one small bit of advice."

"W-what is it, Neji-niisan?" Hinata listened intently, for Neji never offered advice on personal matters.

"For as long as I've known him, Uzumaki Naruto has never been known to be subtle about anything, and subtlety is virtually lost on him."

Hinata blushed anew, smiling slightly. "I know."

"Maybe you should try punching him. I've seen him respond to that approach a few times."

Hinata found herself stifling a giggle. It was unusual for Neji to make jokes, especially around her. She liked this side of him, his dry wit was a refreshing change from his customary formal attitude. They truly were as close as any sibling could be.

"Understood, Niisan. T-thank you."

"My pleasure, Hinata-sama. Excuse me."

With that, Neji bowed and exited her room, leaving the princess to her own thoughts. He had decided to pay a visit to the first of the three men this evening, for appearances sake, to show that he had begun the process. Even if he was called away on a mission in the meantime, the elders should be satisfied that he had started right away. This was his hope at any rate.

He left the main house and started walking toward the other side of the compound. The Hyuuga compound was really more like a village within a village. Rows of homes separated by training fields and lush gardens sprawled out from behind the Main House and Temple, occupying the vast lands of their ancestors. It was in one of these modest homes that he would meet with Hyuuga Daiki.

As he walked, Neji reviewed in his mind the information he received from Hiashi. He had met Daiki on a few occasions when Hiashi had received messages from the elders at the Main House. However, Daiki was much more than a messenger. In fact, he was the fifth generation in a Branch Family that was dedicated to archiving the clan's long history, painstakingly recording the directives of the elders and the workings of the clan's jutsu. He would be among the few Branch Family members who had access to the inner chamber in the temple, but Neji doubted that his access amounted to little more than document retrieval and archival. He was not technically in service as a Shinobi under Tsunade, but was the twenty-year-old great-grand-nephew of one of the sitting elders, and so therefore was versed in the Byakugan techniques, a Shinobi of the clan.

Whether the recommendation of Daiki was based on clan politics, or on his Byakugan talent was not much of a concern for Neji. All Neji had to do was give his opinion. Neji's plan was to meet with all three and talk with them before confronting them on the training field. He wanted to see if he could gain any insight into how they would fight him, and of their intentions for Hinata. He had to find out if they would protect her with their life, because, if things remained the way they were now, Neji wanted to be sure that the man he recommended would at least give his life in exchange for Hinata's should such a situation arise. If Hinata couldn't have happiness in marriage, then Neji made it his personal vow to make sure that whichever one he recommended would protect and be loyal to her for all of her days.

He arrived at the house of Hyuuga Daiki and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened slowly. Daiki stood about as tall as Neji, and was dressed in the black robe worn by most of the Branch Families. His eyes were the same pearly white as his own, and he had a pleasant air about him. Neji could tell that he was expected, and sensed a hint of mild anxiety from within that Daiki was carefully trying to suppress.

"Hyuuga Daiki-san, I presume?"

The man nodded. "Welcome, Hyuuga Neji-san."

"Shall we walk?" Neji asked.

"Hai," came the soft reply.

********

A/N Cleaned up the usage in the last little bit there. My baddy. Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews.

And so it begins. Part of me feels kind of bad for my OCs. Do they all have "sucker" on their forehead protectors? I think they are about to all get pwned. It kind of reminds me of the yellow shirts in star trek or the red shirts from star trek tng. So, yes, I don't own Naruto or any other character, only my poor little OCs and this story.

I'm anxious to get back to reading, especially to look at the stories of those who have reviewed this one. But I generally don't read ANY book or writing from anyone while I'm in the midst of a project, so bear with me. I'll R&R after you see the word -FIN-.

***************


	7. Chapter 7

The two young Hyuuga walked the grounds in silence. For most people, the lack of conversation would be unbearable. Neji was rather comforted by it, however, as he was one who never wasted words. He sensed that Daiki was similar to him in this regard, and Neji found that he could relate well to the type of person who didn't speak unnecessarily. The sun was beginning to set in the western sky, and twilight would soon be upon them. Gradually, the lanterns outside the homes of the Hyuuga were lit, and soon, the sky was streaked with hues of red and lavender as evening approached.

"Neji-san, if I may speak."

The two men paused and Neji turned to look at Daiki, trying to glean information from his expression. Looking at him was nearly like looking in a mirror. However, Neji could still perceive an undertone of anxiety in his aura. It was minute, but it had been present the whole time they had been walking.

"Of course, Daiki-san."

"I would like to say that I am humbled to be considered for the succession. It is a great honor to my family. I intend to show you and Hiashi-sama that I am a worthy candidate, and , should I be chosen, I would die before I let any harm come to Princess Hinata."

Neji sensed his words were genuine, and it relieved him to know that Daiki was willing to put his life on the line for his cousin-sister. Neji wasn't surprised that Daiki would have a complete understanding of what his role would be. Those who joined the Main Family through marriage were expected to ensure an heir, and the safety of their spouse, even at the cost of their own lives. Being that Daiki's job was the management of documents, he would no doubt have reviewed the records of countless successions. Of the three candidates Neji would encounter, Daiki was likely to have the deepest knowledge of what was expected of the husband of the princess.

"I am relieved to hear that. Hinata-sama is very dear to me. I, therefore, expect the person I recommend to understand his position fully, and to accept responsibility for her life and for the lives of her children."

"You have my word, Neji-san. She will be protected." A small blush came to his face. "She will be precious to me, and I vow that she will be the only woman in my heart."

"I see. You do have feelings for her, then."

"Although I am not as close to her as you are, Neji-san, I am well aware that Hinata-sama has a kindness about her unmatched by anyone, and a deep capacity to love. It would honor me greatly if she were to extend that kindness to me. It is my hope that she may even learn to love me, as I have loved her from afar."

Neji listened thoughtfully. He was quite sure Hinata didn't know Daiki well. She may have had a bit more interaction with him then he had, but at best, it would still be minimal. Hinata was graceful and kind, and Neji knew that she often felt uncomfortable with her own status. She had a welcoming air about her, and members of Branch Families who met her instantly felt at ease around her. Of course, he thought, she was indeed beautiful as well. Perhaps Daiki had truly loved her, his admiration unnoticed by his cousin-sister who had been captivated by another for so very long.

"Your honesty puts me at ease, Daiki-san," Neji said, a little surprised at how freely Daiki expressed his feelings for Hinata. Neji himself had trouble expressing his affections. Perhaps the fact that Daiki was a few years his senior had given him more confidence in these matters. It would seem that Daiki had already met the most important of Neji's criteria; he had little doubt that Daiki would give his life for Hinata. Neji would have to consider him seriously for that reason alone.

"When my grand uncle told me I was to be considered, I was very hopeful that I would have an audience with Hinata-sama. But I learned there were others, and I understood that I must be patient and leave it to whomever Hiashi-sama had chosen to assist him. I felt that it would be you, Neji-san, and I am ready to begin in earnest. Please tell me what I am to expect."

"You are aware that this is a twofold process," Neji began. "The words you have said so far have shown me that you are sincere. I am glad of that, for Hinata-sama's sake. However, I am also charged with evaluating your talent with the Byakugan. It is my intention see your skills first hand."

"I understand."

Neji could feel Daiki's anxiety building. He was doing an admirable job concealing it, and Neji might be among the very few who would be able to perceive it at all. But this anxiety concerned him too. Because Daiki was a Shinobi of the clan, he was not involved with village missions. He had not experienced the level of opponents that regular Shinobi had to face every time they were dispatched by the Hokage. Daiki was clearly more of an academic type, a person who would chronicle the stories of the foes the Hyuuga met in battles, but who had little to no experience with actual combat against a true enemy. He was too young to have participated in the Great Ninja Wars, and had no rank recognized by the Village. Although he would not have been recommended to Hiashi unless he indeed had some innate talent, Neji surmised that his level would be chuunin at best; perhaps he would not even be at the level of Hinata herself. Could he really protect her and his family from a powerful enemy? Neji was careful not to underestimate him, but he felt sure that he could best Daiki in hand to hand combat.

However, Neji's role was not necessarily to beat him, only to evaluate him. Neji had worked hard to develop his own talents, and rising to the level of Jounin was an accomplishment which meant that he had the recognition of the Hokage. Of all the Shinobi in the Village, comparatively few were ever given the rank of Jounin. He had remembered that even Hiashi was quietly proud of him when he received the Hokage's message regarding his promotion. Neji thought that maybe Daiki was intimidated somewhat at the prospect of facing him.

"Daiki-san, my purpose is to determine the most suitable match to ensure the clan's survival. I only ask that when we meet, that you come at me as if Hinata's life depended on it. I will defend myself accordingly. This is not a battle to the death, Daiki-san, but I will urge you to fight with your full arsenal. It is the only way I can test your capabilities."

Daiki was silent for a moment, seeming to hang on every word Neji spoke. "I respect you, Neji-san. You are an elite Jounin. I think everyone in our clan is aware that you are truly gifted. You said earlier that you appreciated my honesty. Well, please permit me to give you another honest statement."

Neji listened.

"I have no doubt that your talent exceeds my own. The fact that Hiashi-sama has given you this responsibility has made firm my opinion. I cannot fight you as equals. That is the truth of it."

Neji sensed Daiki had more to say. He waited patiently for the reserved young man to continue.

"I will promise you this, my cousin. I will fight you with all I have for the hand of the princess. I will leave it to you to determine if my effort is satisfactory. Fighting you will be a test for me as well. I will see just what potential I have to get stronger. I vow to continue to get stronger for the rest of my days. If you were to recommend me to Hiashi-sama, I would be most grateful. But if you do not, I will choose another path bearing you no ill will."

"Understood. I will inform you when I am ready to meet with you again. I am unsure as to when that may be, however, since I still have my missions for the Village to complete. Given the recent attacks, I could be called away at any time. I ask that you trust in me that I will give you my full consideration."

"Thank you, Neji-san. I look forward to meeting you again."

"As do I, Daiki-san. I will take my leave of you now."

"Good night, Neji-san."

"Good night."

The first of his interactions with Daiki complete, Neji turned and started to make his way back to the Main House. As he walked, he reviewed in his mind his impressions. Daiki was reserved in demeanor, and his work required him to be meticulous. He seemed realistic about his own abilities, yet he had a resolve to improve, a trait Neji had to admire. He said plainly that he loved Hinata, but did he possess enough skill to protect her? That question would remain unanswered for now.

Neji's thoughts kept returning to the subtle anxiety he had felt the whole time he spent with Daiki. At first, he was content to think that it was simply because Daiki was himself aware that there may be a significant difference in their powers. But the more he thought it over, the less likely that seemed to be. If he was indeed intimidated, his resolve to fight with all of his talent would not have been as strong as Neji felt it was. He made a point to declare his opinion that his talents were inferior. Why? Was the man truly honest to a fault, or was he trying to get Neji to underestimate him on purpose?

Neji reached the rear of the Main House and made his way toward his room. He entered and sat by the window, looking out over the compound in the direction where he and Daiki had stood. If Daiki had some kind of personal motive other than his stated love for Hinata, he couldn't detect it. However, his grand uncle was known to be the lone dissenter on any number of clan decisions. Neji reached over and picked up Daiki's dossier, wondering if there was something between the lines that he had missed. When he re-read the section on Daiki's family, he discovered that he was not only the elder son, but the only child in this generation for that family.

Neji had not wanted to bring politics into this task. But now he could see the recommendation of Daiki could have been influenced by his grand uncle as a way to keep his family's less popular opinions alive for the next generation. The fact that he believed Daiki was sincere when he spoke of his affection for Hinata aside, he wouldn't put it past an unpopular elder to use that very emotion to an advantage. Perhaps the anxiety Neji felt in the young man was an internal struggle between his heart and his duty to his own family.

No doubt his grand uncle would see it as a failure if Daiki was not chosen. His legacy would end with his death, and a new seat on the elder council would be vacant. All the patriarchs and matriarchs of all the Branch Families would be vying for that spot. As Neji continued to read further, he realized that Daiki's grand uncle was the eldest of even the elders. Searching his memory for any information he knew about the old man, Neji realized that he had the most hard line opinions. In recent years, those opinions seemed to have less appeal with the people who took on seats vacated by the death of the person before. It made perfect sense that the old man would cling to life until the security of his own Branch Family was established. If his grand nephew were to marry into the Main Family, he probably hoped that Daiki would be able to influence Hinata on policy in the years to come.

If this scenario were to be true, was Daiki aware of any political machinations? Neji was conflicted. On the one hand, Neji sensed no deception when Daiki had said he had loved Hinata. But on the other hand, it did seem like he was being led to believe Daiki would not be a formidable opponent with the Byakugan. Perhaps there was logic in this. If Neji were lulled into underestimating Daiki, there's the possibility that he could be caught off guard by even a somewhat proficient Byakugan user. If Daiki found an opening and was able to land some decisive hits on him, it may appear that he was stronger, if only in those instances.

Neji's first instinct was that he related well to Daiki because he seemed so similar to himself. But now, Neji had to consider a political scenario. It was entirely possible that whether or not he would recommend Daiki would have nothing to do with a young man's talent, but rather an old man's fight for his ideals.

With plenty to consider, Neji decided to retire for the night. He started to wonder what he had gotten himself into. He didn't much care for a political battle. As he lay in his bed, he hoped word of a mission would come. 'I think fighting the Akatsuki might be easier than what I have to do here,' he thought as his eyes became heavy and the world was lost to dreams.

********

A/N Thank you for continuing to read this story so far. Router gremlins kept me from updating earlier. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter done in a couple of days...if I don't have to work late, that is.

I hope you continue to enjoy .

C

**********


	8. Chapter 8

As Neji awoke the next day, he could hear the sound of a light rain falling. He listened for a moment, not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed. His dreams were a continual replaying of his thoughts from the night before, and he wanted to take a little time to set them aside before he went out for the day.

There had so far been no word from the Hokage's office regarding any new information or possible missions, so Neji knew he should continue to meet with the three candidates for the succession. It was not going to be easy to prolong this process if there weren't any missions for him to undertake. He had hoped he could delay each meeting, but it seemed the ANBU were not coming back with any leads as to the whereabouts of Uchiha Sasuke. Even if they had, it was not a guarantee that he would be selected to join the hunt.

The Hokage should be making her final preparations to leave for the Village Hidden in the Cloud. She would embark this afternoon for her journey, a journey that could have potentially pivotal implications for Konoha, and especially for team seven. He thought Naruto must be about jumping out of his skin by now, since the young Shinobi hated to be on standby. To him, that was limbo, neither retreating or advancing, but simply existing; waiting. No doubt even at this early hour, he'd be standing on the small balcony of his building, gazing at the Hokage Mansion looking for any minute sign of activity that would beg him to go into action.

Reluctantly, Neji arose out of bed. He picked up the second of the three files, wanting to go over it again. Hyuuga Kenta was a twenty-five year old chuunin, and had been a squad captain for two years. His missions since he became captain were mostly B rank, and a few were A rank. Overall, his success rate with missions was quite good, and it seems he passed the chuunin exam in his first attempt. Neji had never been on any missions with him personally, but he recognized him as a fellow Konoha Shinobi. His squad was currently assigned to watch over the reconstruction within the Village, and he would be stationed near the Hokage Mansion. Neji though that when he finished talking with him that he might go up to see if there was any news. Though he wasn't as vocal about it, he disliked being on standby as much as Naruto did.

Neji put on his rain cloak and headed toward the area where Hyuuga Kenta would be deployed. Even though the weather was far from perfect, the Villagers could still be seen and heard, doing what they could despite the rain. He noticed as he walked that several shops had begun to reopen, and he hoped that was a sign that things could return to normal. When he came upon the general area where Kenta's squad should be, he activated his Byakugan, scanning for his clansman.

Seconds later, Neji confirmed his location. He was standing inconspicuously near a grove of trees making notes. If he was doing his duty, he would be detailing his observations in a log, recording the comings and goings of the Villagers within the sector he was assigned. Though it was a rather mundane task, he seemed to be focused on it, and Neji did not wish to disturb him for long.

Soon, Neji came upon the man. Before he had a chance to make a greeting, Kenta looked up from his copious note-taking. "Hyuuga Neji-san, is it?"

"Good morning, Hyuuga Kenta-san. I wondered if I may speak with you for a moment. I won't keep you from your duties for long."

"I guess it can't wait, now can it?"

"I could meet with you later if you prefer. I just wanted to-"

"Nah, it's all right. I guess I can't postpone the inevitable."

Neji wasn't quite sure how to take his off-hand attitude. There was no way Kenta didn't comprehend the seriousness of the situation. But somehow, he seemed almost disinterested. This was a surprise.

"I assume you are aware that you are being considered in the succession."

"I am."

"Then you understand that, should you be chosen, you would have the honor of becoming part of the Hyuuga Main Family, the father of the future heir to the Byakugan."

"Yeah. I get it. What is it you want, Neji-san?"

Neji had to think for a moment. For a Branch Family member, the chance to have one's heir be a part of the Main Family was the chance of a lifetime. Why was Kenta seeming to take this so lightly?

Kenta spoke again. "You're probably wondering why I'm not instantly groveling at your feet trying to gain your favor. The truth is, I know I have no chance in hell of getting Hiashi-sama's approval, or yours, for that matter. And I happen to know one of the people you are...considering."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I know Yuudai. Have you met him yet?"

"I have not."

"I see. I don't think you would have bothered to come and find me if you had met him first."

"Why do you say this?"

"Let's just say he'll leave a strong impression on you. But enough about him. I assume you want to hear all about my wonderful intentions." Neji could perceive a hint of anger in his statement.

"Are you planning to refuse consideration, Kenta-san?"

Kenta sighed. "If only it were that easy. There's nothing more I would like to do, but my father seems to have his own ideas. I have nothing against Hinata-sama, of course, so please don't take my attitude as a reflection of my opinion of her. I would happily serve her when she becomes leader of the clan, and I would defend her honor to the death."

"So what is it then that causes you to be so casual? I am tasked with helping to direct the future of our clan. It is a responsibility I take very seriously. I am glad to hear of your respect and willingness to serve Hinata-sama, but I wonder why you seem to avoid the prospect of marriage to her."

Kenta chuckled slightly. "Neji-san, may I ask your age?"

"I am seventeen."

"Well, I do have a few more years in this world than you do. I won't call you naive, because I will not insult you. You are an elite Jounin, and deserve my respect, and I aspire to one day achieve skills such as yours. But you will find I'm not 'all business'. My position in the clan is not as important to me as it is to my father; I simply want to have a successful career as a Shinobi, to learn and improve and to protect my squad. And, I have to say there is already a woman to whom I've given my heart. Clan business doesn't much matter when you've made up your mind about something like that."

Neji considered Kenta's words. It was true that Branch Family members had the freedom to choose to marry whomever they wished, even if the person was not of Hyuuga birth. In fact, Neji himself could do that when the time came. However, the children of such unions could never be considered for any future succession. Kenta didn't have to say any more for Neji to gather that the woman he had chosen was not a member of the Hyuuga clan. It appeared that Kenta had about as much interest in an arranged marriage as did his cousin-sister. However, the fact remained that he had already been named. If he were to refuse, it would be seen as an insult to his father and to the elders, and especially to Hiashi.

"What will you do, Kenta-san? By my standing before you, you realize the process has already begun."

"What, indeed. I suppose I will have to face you on a training field somewhere and let you give me a couple of near fatal injuries. Then, I'll get a stern talking to from my father, maybe get disowned for being a huge disappointment, and finally I'll go off and find a nice place in the village to make a home for myself where there's no such thing as a Main or a Branch Family, just my own family. Do you think that's a suitable plan, Neji-san?"

Again, the slightly angry undertone was there, and Neji thought Kenta was not trying to hide it. To say that he was not exactly thrilled about having been named would be an understatement. Kenta and his father had certainly had a difference of opinion on Kenta's future, and it was evident that the younger of the two was not leaning toward abiding by his father's wishes.

"I see that you have at least thought about things. Even if it is just for appearances, I must fulfill my responsibility to Hiashi-sama. However, I will not be dishonest with him. When he asks questions, I will answer them. I assume you are prepared for the consequences."

Kenta laughed lightly, letting go of the anger for the moment. "Yeah, I am. You may not understand how I could feel this way, but you just might someday, and sooner than you think. I have a feeling Hinata-sama already does."

"To what are you referring, Kenta-san?"

"Oh don't feign ignorance, Neji-san. It doesn't take a genius to know that Hinata-sama has already given her heart away as well. As close as you are to her, I'm sure you are aware of it."

Neji was surprised that Kenta would speak so casually about Hinata. Granted, there were plenty of people who at least had some idea of what lay in Hinata's heart, but no one in the clan had ever spoken of it directly, in deference to her position. Not even her sister had ever breathed a word. Neji was slightly offended that Kenta would presume to know Hinata's true feelings. Perhaps it was the protective instinct he had developed for his cousin-sister's emotions that caused him to be taken slightly aback.

"Kenta-san. The succession process is not an easy one for Hinata-sama, and I would ask that you keep your opinions to yourself. I will not oblige you with any other information, but if you claim to understand how she may feel, then I will simply ask you to respect her privacy, and allow her heart to be free for now. Her choices seem at this time to be far more limited than your own, and if she were to have 'given away' her heart as you say, she will have to put that behind her and accept her duty to the clan in the very near future."

Neji didn't like to have to say such a thing, for he wished that there was some way for Hinata to choose of her own free will. However, unless something was done to change it, what he said would be an unpleasant truth Hinata would have to learn to accept.

"My apologies, Neji-san. It was not my wish to offend you or Hinata-sama. I guess I'm the type that just tends to speak what's on his mind, for better or for worse. I wish Hinata-sama all the happiness that I have had in this life, and that I plan to have in the future I make for myself."

"No apology is really necessary."

"You know, I'd really hate to be in your shoes. You've got a wimp, a ne'er-do-well, and a jerk to choose from. Good luck, my cousin."

"A jerk, you say?"

Kenta chuckled again. "Yah that Yuudai is a real piece of work. Do me a favor and be sure to take him down a few pegs before I get banished from the clan forever, will you?"

It sounded more and more like Neji may have his hands full with the third of the candidates. However, he didn't want his opinions colored by anyone, even less so by one of the rivals. Reluctant as Kenta may be, he still was one of the three that the elders had selected.

"Kenta-san. I appreciate your... insight, but I must ask you to refrain from characterizing the others. I will make my own opinion."

"Understood. I won't say any more than this: I have been truly lucky in my life. Not even getting thrown out of the clan will change that. My only wish is that Hinata-sama will have a chance to find the happiness I have found in the person I love."

"That, too, is what I wish, Kenta-san," Neji said softly.

After a short pause where Kenta seemed to debate whether or not he should continue to speak, he said, "You know that ramen stand Ichiraku's? You should bring Hinata-sama there sometime. I hear that Uzumaki kid practically lives there."

"Uzu- who?" asked Neji dryly.

"Okay, okay, Neji-san. I get it. I know you have a job to do, and are responsible to Hiashi-sama no less. But, if you love her as your sister like I think you do, I hope you'll find a way to do the right thing for her."

"Thank-you, Kenta-san. I will try my best. I've taken more then enough of your time, so, please, get back to your squad. I will let you know when we will meet again. I look forward to it."

"Hai."

Neji turned away and started walking toward the Hokage Mansion. He wondered if Tsunade had left early on account of the rain that was now beginning to fall more steadily. More than likely, she would wait until the last minute, hoping to hear word from her ANBU operatives before she departed, but he knew she had left things in good hands with Hatake Kakashi. He was confident that should any information come whilst she was away, that Kakashi and Shikamaru would be up to whatever challenge may come with it.

As he neared the Mansion, Neji saw the familiar form of Tsunade's pupil Sakura. Her pink hair covered by the hood of her cloak, she seemed to be rushing his way. Neji quickened his pace. Maybe there had been some news after all.

"Neji-san?"

"Sakura-san. Good morning."

"Good morning. We need to get Naruto. There's been a message."

"Understood."

The two ninja sped off in the direction of Naruto's home. They weren't yet aware of the content of the message, but these were urgent times. His clan business could finally wait. The rain coming down in torrents now, Neji was focused on what may lie ahead. When they arrived at Naruto's door, it was thrust open before either he or Sakura could knock.

There stood Uzumaki Naruto, his gear already packed and his rain cloak on, with that determined look in his eyes which Neji knew so well.

"Let's go already!"

"HAI!"

*********

A/N I don't own Naruto or any characters herein except my little OCs.

Thanks for reading so far! I hope to bring you the next chapter within a few days. We're definitely in NON-canon territory now, but I'm going to continue on anyway if the readers are still enjoying it.

Stay tuned!

C

***********


	9. Chapter 9

The three young Shinobi ran from building to building heading in the direction of the Hokage Mansion. Neji felt the anticipation in his two companions as they flew through the rain, their footfalls making a clink-clink sound on the tiles of the rooftops. Curiosity was getting the better of him as well. The urgency in Sakura's voice when she approached him told him this would not simply be a briefing. It had to be a mission. Whatever the directive, Neji vowed to do his very best to help Naruto and Sakura to bring their errant teammate home. Naruto had been the one to pull him out of the darkness of his own perceived destiny, and Neji still believed only he would have the power to finally reach Sasuke. He just hoped that things had not come to a point of no return.

As they continued, Neji began to mentally prepare himself for what may come, but he was thankful he could put his clan business on hold. The more he thought about the succession, the less he liked it. No matter how many times he went over it in his mind, he could not think of a way to keep Hinata from her duty. For the meantime, however, the prospect of a difficult mission would give him something else on which to focus. He knew that, if they were indeed to be assigned to track Sasuke, they could face some very dangerous opponents. Sasuke himself had the potential to be the most lethal. Neji almost lost his life the last time he was part of a mission to retrieve the Uchiha, and, though he was so much stronger now than he was then, he couldn't ignore the fact that his life may again be in danger.

He knew he had to remain calm, for it was difficult for Sakura and Naruto to think in a rational way when it came to Sasuke. As he looked at their backs as they traveled, he couldn't help but feel concerned for them. He hoped that this mission would not disappoint them as so many of the others had. The passion they felt for Sasuke, the will to continue to believe he could come back into their lives, was palpable in every word they spoke and every action they took. Neji wanted to keep them from doing anything reckless.

Naruto had always been hasty and quick to charge without thinking. However, his training over the last years with Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Yamato as his captain, had lessened this trait significantly. Though he would always be unpredictable, there were times when Naruto could be downright clever. His sense as a Shinobi was far superior to what it was when they were young, and Neji could see a deepening maturity about him. Faced with Sasuke, however, Neji thought that the passion Naruto felt might easily overtake his judgment. Even Sakura, the pupil of the Hokage, wasn't much better at controlling herself when it came to Sasuke. Luckily, one of Neji's own developing strengths was his ability to calmly assess situations and make good decisions.

Though he knew he was not a strategist at the level of Shikamaru, Neji had spent time with the lazy ninja to learn from Shikamaru's innate tactical genius. Neji firmly believed that adopting the calm approach to problems Shikamaru was known to have helped him to become a Jounin. It was his hope that he would be able to settle the two members of team seven down if things became "troublesome" as Shikamaru would say.

The Hokage Mansion was now directly before them, the tallest building in Konoha resting underneath the stone monument of the five Hokage.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed as they rushed inside, making their way to Tsunade's office.

When they entered, Neji saw that Yamato, the new captain of team seven, was already present along with Sai and Hinata's teammate Kiba. By the people gathered there, Neji realized it was to be some sort of tracking mission after all. Tsunade, as he had predicted, had indeed not yet departed for the summit of the five Kages, and she stood in front of her desk where Kakashi, still in a weakened state, was seated. Shikamaru stood behind the Copy Nin, a large scroll in his hands. The door opened again, and Neji turned to see his own teammate TenTen enter the room, rain cloak in hand, and her summoning scrolls at the ready.

"Now that everyone is here, I will begin," said Tsunade. "I have just received communication from one of my ANBU squads. They have located a facility believed to be one formerly used by Orochimaru. Though the facility has been abandoned for some time, they found evidence of recent activity there. Based on what they found, it seems Sasuke's group has been using that place as a command post. There were provisions and other supplies there which led the ANBU to believe that the group has been returning to this hideout frequently. Your mission is to go to the hideout and observe it at a distance. If the group returns, you will immediately send word back to Konoha for back up, and proceed to follow Uchiha Sasuke to his next destination.. Do NOT engage them if at all possible until back up arrives. That means YOU, Naruto!"

"But Tsunade-no-baa-chan, I-"

"LET ME FINISH!"

Naruto silenced himself, but Neji could feel the tension growing within him. Naruto truly didn't care about hiding his emotions.

"Naruto, Everyone, there's a reason we are handling things this way. It may seem like there's an odd mix of people here, but you all have been hand picked for this mission because of your unique abilities. Shikamaru will go over the strategy in detail with you, and I have full trust in his choices," Tsunade continued, glancing over at Shikamaru who had an expression of modesty on his face.

"Understood, Hokage-sama," said Yamato.

"Very well. Shikamaru, please go over the plan."

"Hai."

All eyes turned to Nara Shikamaru, who was stepping up to Tsunade's side. He was unfurling the scroll he had been holding, and on it were diagrams and scenarios, spelled out in great detail.

"The idea for this group is that you primarily will act as reconnaissance. However, if secret reconnaissance fails, you also have the ability to hold up in battle until back up arrives. We have the location of the hideout from the ANBU, but the plan is to observe it from afar."

Shikamaru continued, pointing to the scroll. "Sasuke is known to have with him a Kunoichi who has the ability to sense chakra. Based on the information I have received from Kakashi Sensei from the last mission to locate Sasuke, I have determined that her range is not more than five hundred meters. Therefore, it should be easy for Kiba and Akamaru to detect them by scent from a much farther distance than that. "

"Not a problem," said Kiba, a confident bark from Akamaru the punctuation for his statement.

"Once the target is located by scent, Neji will use the Byakugan to get visual confirmation. I know you have the widest range of the Byakugan sight, and you will observe the routine of Sasuke's group while they are inside the hideout, as well as look for any traps that might be set up by the enemy to protect the facility. Neji, as the only other Jounin, you will also have the task of assisting Captain Yamato as sub-leader of the group, since we will be operating with a group larger than the typical four man cell."

"Understood."

"Once visual contact has been made, and the routine of Sasuke's group established, Sai will use his Ink-Beast Jutsu to disguise the information and send it back to me. From that information, I will deploy a suitable back-up team to join you. This is where it might get... troublesome. If you are found out, Sai and TenTen are both long range fighters. Using them to keep distance between the group and yourselves, it may stall Sasuke and his companions from ascertaining how many of you there are, and hopefully give the back-up time to arrive.

"Of course, the best case scenario is that you will be able to gather information while not being discovered. But if you are discovered, Naruto can increase your number drastically with his Multi-Shadow-Clones. Since they all have evenly dispersed chakra, the Sensor Kunoichi won't be able to find the real one right away, and it would make for a good diversion should you need to retreat. Based on my knowledge of Sasuke, he won't follow you back to Konoha. The Kage Bunshin should allow you to fall back and regroup."

He paused, letting his fellow Shinobi take in the details. Neji knew Naruto hated the word "retreat", but, once again, Shikamaru had calculated for all eventualities.

"If that is the case, then Sasuke and company will instantly be on the move, and you will begin the process again starting with Kiba and track them to wherever they may go. But this time we will not have the element of secrecy. They will expect you to be in pursuit, and, even if you are far enough away to not be sensed, they will be more careful in their movements. Neji, you will then have to continually scan ahead for any precautions Sasuke's group may take."

Neji nodded his understanding.

"In addition to the Kunoichi, there are two others. The Cloud has described one that seems to be from the Hidden Mist Village, as he carries the large sword of the former Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The other seems to have the ability to transform his body and increase his powers at will. From what I have learned from Kakashi-sensei, it is very much like the effect of Orochimaru's Cursed Seal"

The group all knew the history of the Cursed Seal by now. That Seal was placed on Sasuke during the chuunin exam. If activated, the user would instantly achieve a huge boost in power. The temptation of this power was what helped to lure Sasuke into the hands of Orochimaru from the very beginning, as Sasuke was looking for power in order to kill his hated brother Itachi. When Sasuke eventually left, the escorts sent after him by Orochimaru, the Sound Ninja, all had similar curse seals. These people presented huge problems for the young retrieval squad, a few of them present this very moment in Tsunade's office. Neji and Akamichi Chouji, Shikamaru's best friend in the world, were nearly killed at the same time their opponent was defeated. If it were not for the aid of the three Sand Siblings, Kankurou, Temari, and Gaara, surely Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee may all have been lost. Even Naruto was badly injured at the hands of Sasuke himself. Yet, he never gave up trying to bring Sasuke back. No matter what Sasuke did to Naruto, no matter how many times he hurt him or insulted him, Neji knew that it didn't matter. Naruto was determined to bring back the one person whose acknowledgement he treasured most, the person he thought of as a brother.

Shikamaru went on with his plan. "Once back-up catches up to you, it will be time to attack in earnest. Neji and Naruto are best suited for close combat. I will leave it to you to use whatever methods are necessary to immobilize the group, and lower their ability to resist restraint. Getting them all would be ideal, but Sasuke is the most important, and will be the most difficult to reign in. If you have to let the others go in order to secure Sasuke, then do it. Yamato will restrain a hopefully immobilized Sasuke and whomever else with his Wood Element techniques. Once they are caught, Sakura will use her medical ninjutsu to sedate them and secure their capture for transport back to Konoha. Kakashi and I have prepared confinement for them that should be able to contain even Sasuke if he is in a sedated state. It will be up to you, Sakura, to monitor their condition and keep them from regaining consciousness during transport and possibly during confinement as well until we decide our next step."

"Hai," said Sakura. Neji could tell she didn't like the idea of hurting Sasuke or sedating him, but she knew first hand that he was easily able to break out of Yamato's Wood Prison. Neji had heard enough about team seven's last confrontation with Sasuke to know that he was a formidable opponent, and he had no doubt that sedating him would be the safest course of action. If Naruto could disable him with the technique he had used against Pain, Sakura should be able to get close enough to administer the sedative.

Before the attack by Pain against Konoha, Naruto had gone to the Mountain of the Toad Sages, following in the legacy of his teacher Jiraiya and of the Fourth Hokage, both of whom utilized summoned toads, the Fourth Hokage having summoned the Chief Toad to aid in his effort to seal the Nine Tailed Fox. Jiraiya had fought Pain and died at his hand, even with the help of the Great Toad Sages. Since Naruto was the target of Pain and Akatsuki, he was sent for training in the Sage Arts with the Toad Sage himself as Jiraiya and the Fourth had done before him. Naruto had already made a contract with the toads in his youth, so he was able to go with the Sage right away, and he remained there until he learned of Konoha's desperate situation. Neji felt that Naruto's training in the Sage Arts had been the only thing that had saved the Village from total annihilation.

Even before he went to train with the Toad Sage, Naruto had been working with Kakashi and Yamato on fusing his signature technique with his own wind natured chakra. Neji learned from talking to Sakura that his training had been harsh and that only someone with Naruto's incredible chakra reserves and physical stamina could endure it. Naruto's new jutsu combined Wind Elemental Chakra plus his Rasengan, which was pure chakra itself condensed into a miniature typhoon. This technique was the evolution of the Rasengan, a technique created by none other than the Fourth Hokage. Naruto had taken it to the next level to the amazement of everyone, a feat that the Fourth himself, arguably the strongest Hokage to ever lead Konoha, had never accomplished. With the wind infused Rasengan, Naruto had sounded the final death knell for Kakuzu, one of the Akatsuki pair who had killed Saritobi Asuma. Upon retrieval and examination of Kakuzu's body, it was learned that this technique acted like millions of microscopic chakra needles that destroyed the body at the cellular level, very much like a poison.

However, Tsunade forbade Naruto to ever use it again. One of the principles of jutsu was that the more powerful the technique, the greater the risk posed to the user. Neji himself had to learn to balance increasing the range of his Byakugan and the Hyuuga Gentle Fist fighting style with the toll it took on his body and chakra. When Naruto first developed the technique, he had to physically plant it on the enemy, and it had caused the same damage to his own arm. Even with Naruto's notoriously quick recoveries thanks to the Nine Tailed Fox within him, Tsunade felt the technique was too risky. Even Sakura had told him that medical ninjutsu could only do so much with injuries that severe.

All of that changed, however, after Naruto went to learn the Sage Arts. When he appeared to defend the village, Neji saw his technique for the first time. The screeching sound was almost deafening. Using his Byakugan, Neji could see the intensity of Naruto's chakra combining with the wind elemental chakra. He strained to see the features of it, but, even with the Byakugan, it was only a glowing, wildly spinning blur. He had manipulated its shape from a sphere into a throwing star, or Shuriken, and he had hurled it at Pain, causing him near fatal injury. Since he had used Sage Chakra, he was able to throw the Wind Rasen-Shuriken instead of making direct contact with the enemy, thereby negating the risk to his own body.

It was the most fearsome jutsu Neji had ever seen.

Shikamaru continued. "I have prepared copies of this scroll for all of you. Please complete image training during your rest periods. The hideout should be about two days' journey from Konoha."

As usual, Neji was impressed with Shikamaru's intricate plans. He had ingeniously selected Shinobi who would all have a potentially vital role to play. His awareness of the abilities of the Shinobi of his generation was incredible. It would seem Tsunade's trust in him was fully warranted.

"Thank you, Shikamaru," concluded Tsunade. " Are there any questions?"

"I have one, Hokage-sama." All eyes turned to look at Sai, the newest member of team seven.

"What is it, Sai?"

"We did not discuss a scenario where we would be unable to take Uchiha Sasuke alive."

Neji saw Naruto glare at his teammate for the statement.

"Sai, you BAS-"

"SILENCE, Naruto!" Tsunade yelled.

"But, Tsunade-no-baa-chan I-"

"Do you want to be on this mission, Uzumaki?!"

"I HAVE TO BE! I promise I'll-"

"Enough, Naruto! This is an S-Ranked Mission. If you are not quiet this instant, I'll remind you of YOUR rank, and let Shikamaru choose someone else!"

Neji saw Naruto instantly look down. He absolutely hated to be reminded that he was the lone genin among them. Though, in reality, no one present, not even Tsunade herself, considered Naruto to be a genin in ability. This was just one of the ways she used to get Naruto to settle down. Neji knew she wouldn't dream of sending someone else on this mission, especially not after Naruto had helped to save the Village.

Naruto fell silent, but Neji could still feel hostility brewing at Sai's statement. It was definitely something that needed to be addressed, no matter how upsetting it was for the blonde Shinobi.

Turning back to Sai, Tsunade continued. "I know this is difficult for you all. Sasuke was a former comrade. Naturally, I would prefer him to be taken alive. I have a lot of questions that I want him to answer. However, if you must, you are authorized to use deadly force if he becomes a threat."

A deeper hush fell over the group, the seriousness of the mission harshly apparent to everyone. Both Naruto and Sakura were especially hurt by the Hokage's last words. They had never wished Sasuke any harm, they were striving to help him any way they could. It was apparent that Sasuke was to be treated as an enemy after all.

"Now," Tsunade began again, "I will be departing for the Cloud in a few moments. Gather your information, and send it back here to Kakashi and Shikamaru. They will, in turn, send word to me of any developments. If there are no more questions, MOVE OUT!"

"HAI!"

With that, the group of hand selected Shinobi of Konoha made their way to the exit. Neji quickly went on ahead to the Hyuuga compound to get his gear and would meet them at the Front Gate.

The mission had begun.

******

A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters.

Thanks for reading so far, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still working out the details of the next one, so please, bear with me. I know the mission takes away from the "succession", but it's a necessary part of my story. Details of Neji's "clan business" will still be mentioned during the mission for continuity, and you never know what kinds of convos might occur as the Shinobi lie in wait for Mr. "I'm a Baddy" Uchiha. Please enjoy!

Striving to be better than filler,

Ceile

*******


	10. Chapter 10

Neji wasted no time in returning to the Hyuuga compound. He hurriedly collected his gear, and was making his way to the exit when he saw the figure of his cousin-sister standing there with her teammate Shino. The look on their faces said that they already knew something was afoot. Perhaps Kiba had told them he had been assigned a mission.

"Niisan?" Hinata looked at Neji's face, and then at the pack he had slung over his shoulder, a questioning aura about her.

"Hinata-sama, please excuse me, but I'm in a rush."

"I-I know. Shino just told me there had been some news. It's a mission, then?

"It is."

"Sasuke?" Shino offered.

"Yes."

"Neji-niisan, please be careful," Hinata whispered. Shino nodded his agreement in that quiet way of his.

Neji could feel the worry and anxiety in his cousin-sister. He was not in a position to tell her that things would turn out all right, for he didn't know that they would. Hinata always worried when it came to missions regarding members of the Uchiha clan, and, she had no love lost for Sasuke. As kind as she was to everyone, Neji knew she couldn't help but feel a tinge of anger toward Sasuke for always hurting the Shinobi she loved. She would have to be wondering if her precious Naruto would be part of the mission, and Neji sensed that was the unspoken meaning in what she said.

"We'll be careful. All of us will," Neji replied, also careful not to mention Naruto in particular. Although it was a safe assumption that Shino, the quiet observer, would already know of Hinata's feelings, he honored her by never speaking of them aloud. Neji respected him for that. Between Hinata's two teammates, Kiba was the one who Neji worried might accidentally reveal her secret to the wrong person. Luckily, Shino had the wisdom to reign in their louder, more forward companion.

"You two should ready yourselves as well," Neji continued. "There are already plans to send a back-up squad for this mission. Now, I must go. Excuse me, Hinata-sama, Shino."

"Hai," replied the two members of team eight.

Neji bowed quickly to Hinata and nodded his good-bye to Shino and raced off toward the Front Gate where the rest of the newly formed Reconnaissance Squad would be waiting.

All of the Shinobi selected by Shikamaru were incredibly skilled. Neji knew most of their techniques well, and he was impressed at the power his generation held. Though he had never worked with Sai or Yamato personally, he knew that Yamato had been the junior officer to Kakashi in his ANBU days. Sai had also been an ANBU of the ROOT division, and no doubt was highly skilled himself. Yamato was the one entrusted with taking over Kakashi's newly restructured team, a heavy responsibility.

Yamato was chosen by Tsunade for one reason: he alone was able to partially control the Kyuubi. Over the years, it seemed that the Seal of the Fourth Hokage that made Naruto into a Jinchurriki had been steadily weakening. Neji had heard from his comrades that if Naruto exhausted his own massive chakra, a feat Neji personally found hard to imagine, or if his emotions reached a high intensity, the chakra of the Demon Fox would leak out of Naruto's very body. The demonic chakra would seek of its own accord to compose the shape of the Kyuubi itself. This caused Naruto incredible bodily harm, but also caused him to lose his awareness of being. He had only recently learned the details, but apparently Naruto had brought even Orochimaru to his limits while in this state, having no memory of the destruction he caused.

The power of the beast within Naruto, the beast that had been similarly sealed within Gaara of the Desert, and the power of all the other Chakra Beasts scattered across the world, was what the dreaded Akatsuki was after. Though some beasts were said to roam free, most were sealed in humans. Save Gaara who had been restored to health, all other Jinchuuriki were killed as the Akatsuki extracted the Chakra Beast from their bodies. This was the danger Naruto had been living with every day since the Akatsuki first made their presence known. At one time, Orochimaru himself had been a member.

Before Orochimaru had left Konoha, he had been performing human experiments in an effort to acquire the bloodline limits and jutsu of particular families. Yamato was one such experiment. He was infused with the DNA of the deceased First Hokage, and was the only survivor of the fusion. It was said that the First had the ability to control these Chakra Beasts, and Orochimaru had wanted that power for himself. His unique bloodline trait combined the elements of water and earth to create life itself in the form of wood. This Wood Element was applied to sealing techniques, and was, by some miracle unknown to Neji, able to suppress the chakra of the Demon Fox, returning Naruto back to his former self. Because of this ability, Yamato was the only person in the village who could captain a team with Naruto, the Jinchuuriki. Not even Kakashi himself had the strength to suppress the Kyuubi. Every training session, every mission on which Naruto was sent, Yamato always had the charge of watching out for evidence of the Kyuubi form. Naruto could not have developed his new techniques without Yamato's constant presence.

If Yamato was given such a heavy load to carry, surely Neji would be able to trust his abilities in their mission.

The person whom Neji knew best was obviously his own teammate TenTen. He was relieved that she would be coming, and should they need a distance fighter, she was an excellent choice. He had a closeness with TenTen that only comes with years of working together. He knew her attack patterns almost as well as he knew his own, and they fell in synch with each other easily. She was also his closest friend.

Neji felt a little guilty that he hadn't discussed his clan business with TenTen. He valued her opinion, and she was always honest with him. Neji didn't like keeping the things happening in his life from her, and he knew that, over the last several days, he had been unconsciously avoiding her. He hoped that she wouldn't be hurt by that. Now that they were on a mission together, he feared she might ask him what was going on. Neji didn't want to bring all of his thoughts on the succession to the forefront when they had to concentrate on powerful enemies. He needed to remain focused on the mission. Even TenTen would have to wait. Thankfully, she was always patient with his cool demeanor, and had never forced Neji to speak when he wasn't inclined to do so.

Eventually, Neji thought, he would confide in her the task he had been given by Hiashi. But discussing this kind of situation with TenTen would be awkward. It would only lead her to question what Neji's own plans were for the future. Maybe Hyuuga Kenta had been right: Neji was still only a youth of seventeen, which only magnified in Neji's mind the burden his cousin-sister carried: being forced to consider a lifelong pairing at her age. Neji wasn't sure he was yet ready to examine that part of his life, especially with the one woman he imagined would compliment him better than any other. He felt a slight blush come to his cheeks. 'No,' he thought to himself, 'I'm definitely not ready for that.'

However, he had to admit, in spite of himself, that he was happy to have TenTen as part of the mission. She had not gone on any missions that might involve facing Sasuke directly, and none at Sasuke's apparent level of power. He remembered how upset she was when Neji came back to Konoha near death after the first mission to retrieve the Uchiha. Though he had drifted in and out of consciousness while he recovered, every time he awoke he saw TenTen at his side. From those moments on, Neji had always taken quiet comfort in her presence. Although it was the duty for every Shinobi to fight, he hoped that TenTen would remain unharmed should a battle erupt. At least they would be accompanied by Sakura, the most skilled medical ninja of their generation.

Neji arrived at the Gate and, after a quick apology for his slight delay, looked to Yamato for direction.

"Okay, Everyone. We'll move out together until we get closer to the target. Then we will break into the tactical formation described by Shikamaru. If everyone has what they need, we'll depart."

"HAI!" came the collective response. The Reconnaissance Squad was officially on the move.

The group generally traveled in pairs as they flew through the forest heading away from the Village. Kiba and Akamaru took the lead, as they knew the geography better than anyone. The steady rain would not impede their progress with Kiba steering the group from any hazards in the thick woods. They were followed by Yamato and Sai, then Sakura and Naruto. Neji and TenTen brought up the rear. As they moved, Neji could see Sakura and Naruto conversing quietly to one another. This mission was personal for them; it may well be their last chance to take Sasuke back alive.

Neji thought about the anger he had felt from Naruto when Sai brought up the possibility that Sasuke would have to be killed. Naruto simply refused to acknowledge that potential reality. It was an outcome that Naruto's companions instinctively tried to shield from him, Neji included. But, since Sai was a relative newcomer to their fold, he had no such need to protect Naruto from the truth. Perhaps it was somewhat of a collective failure that not one of Naruto's comrades wanted to see the promise he made long ago to remain unfulfilled. Neji thought they might be causing Naruto more pain by not daring to speak of things the way Sai had done. But then Neji realized that all of the people who had known Naruto since childhood had grown to believe in him. When he made a promise, he never went against his Way of the Ninja: he never bent his words. Sai still had a lot to learn about his teammate. Naruto would sooner die than go against his Nindo.

"Neji."

His thoughts were interrupted by TenTen. She had a serious look on her face, and Neji couldn't tell if it was because of the mission ahead, or if it was for some other reason. Over the years, TenTen had grown somewhat proficient at keeping her intentions below the level of his perception, which, Neji knew, was not easy to do. It was sometimes hard to sense her emotions and state of mind. In fact, she was at the level of many a Hyuuga in her ability to project a neutral aura. Neji wondered if she had developed it specifically to keep him from sensing her energy the way he could easily do with most other people. He didn't interpret that as a way for her to keep distance between them, rather it was quite the opposite. TenTen preferred to speak her mind and vocalize her thoughts specifically. Leaving ambiguous things like feelings open to perception by people like Neji was not something she liked. Her actions and words would be their own truths not to be colored by the interpretations of others.

"What is it?"

"I haven't talked to you in a couple of days. Are you all right?"

"I've had some things to take care of as of late. That's all."

"But you didn't answer my question. I asked if you were all right. Don't try to redirect things with me. You should know better," she said. Neji thought for a split second that he could detect concern.

He didn't want to lie to TenTen. She was a trusted friend. Maybe, in time, she would be more. He also didn't want to discuss the succession in any great detail, as the process was still in its infancy.

"TenTen. It's not something I can really discuss right now. Don't worry, I'm fine. Please know that I will include you when the time is right. I just have some things to sort out in my head first."

"Okay, then," she replied, trusting Neji's word. Once again, she didn't press him further, and Neji was thankful that TenTen knew when to let things go. Neji had already decided he would tell her everything, but he just couldn't do that yet. It was too premature; he barely knew what to do himself.

They fell into silence again. Naruto and Sakura were still deep in conversation. Neji couldn't hear their words, and did not want to invade their privacy. The two were extremely close, and he wondered if Hinata had noticed. A small part of him worried that Hinata's shy behavior would keep her from asserting herself and her feelings forever. In the past, Sakura had completely shunned all of Naruto's youthful advances. She, like most of the other girls, had their childhood crushes on the very person they were out to capture.

Now, things were different between them. Neji, out of his loyalty to Hinata's feelings, tried hard not to notice the affection Sakura was developing for Naruto, but it was becoming more and more difficult to ignore. He didn't want to bear witness to the heartbreak his cousin-sister would feel if Naruto and Sakura were to come together. Worse, he didn't want to be the one to tell her. His greatest fear was that such heartbreak would lead to a resignation to her fate without looking for a way to escape it. That simply did not coincide with Neji's outlook on life given to him by Naruto himself.

Though he tried to keep his focus on the mission, staring at the backs of the two from team seven was doing nothing but bringing the succession to his mind. Simply put, Hinata needed to tell him. If it ended badly, then she could at least take a little solace in her courage to speak it aloud. It would be overstepping his bounds if Neji were to say something to Naruto directly but he was beginning to think he might be able to at least talk to him if an opportunity presented itself. Neji also knew the truth behind the advice he had offered his cousin-sister; no subtlety would work on Naruto either. Neji could only trust that things would find a way to work themselves out, and he had to be ready to take advantage when a solution made its appearance before him.

They continued to pass the hours heading toward their destination. Afternoon had turned into evening, and the rain had begun to let up. Soon, darkness would be upon them and they would be looking for a place to camp for the night. They would likely start out again at dawn, so it would be prudent to retire early.

As if on cue, Yamato signaled for them to halt.

When everyone stopped to catch their breath, Yamato declared they would be resting for the night.

"We'll make camp here for now. We should rest ourselves before we complete the second half of our journey. After we do the necessary image training, we will call it a day."

Neji was a little surprised that no protest came from Naruto, but Yamato was his captain after all, and he had to respect his decision.

Neji and TenTen started to unpack their bedrolls when Naruto spoke up, a light tone to his voice.

"Oi, Neji, TenTen. Don't get all comfortable just yet."

Just then, Yamato made a hand seal and said, "Moukton no Jutsu: Four Pillar House!" activating his Wood Element technique. To Neji's amazement, a sizeable bi-level square house appeared in the clearing in which they stood. Apparently this was old news to team seven, but astonishing to the rest of the group who were all much too young to have witnessed the jutsu of the First Hokage.

"Told ya," Naruto said as he jogged toward the newly formed house, removing his sandals before entering.

"Amazing, Yamato-san," Neji said to the captain.

Yamato chuckled a little. "Well, I prefer it to sleeping outside. Especially after all the rain we had today."

"Indeed," Neji affirmed, thankful to have a warm, dry place to spend the night.

They all filed into the wooden structure, making their way up a narrow flight of stairs to the upper level. There were three rooms upstairs, all connected on the inside by a hallway and on the outside by a railed balcony which spanned the length of the house. This was not exactly camping, Neji thought, as the Shinobi split off by gender into the different rooms to settle in.

After Sakura and TenTen entered the first of the three rooms, the other young men followed to the second. The third room was obviously meant for their captain. As Neji was about to enter the second room with his comrades, Yamato put a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Neji, please wait a moment. As Shikamaru outlined, you are to be the sub-leader of this group. I would like you to come with me so we can discuss the plan in greater detail. Although image training is useful, I'd like to hear your thoughts since I've only known you on paper until now. Your input as a Jounin will be no doubt critical to the success of our mission."

"Understood."

The two senior members of the squad entered the final room and Yamato set down a small oil lamp. Neji brought the scroll out of his pack and the two men went over each item. Shikamaru's attention to detail was astounding, and they found they had little to add to the already well thought out strategy. The rest of the time was spent sharing insight about the enemy, other members of the group, and how to adapt them should a situation occur outside of the plan.

Satisfied that they had done enough for the time being, Neji and Yamato retired for the night. As Neji lay down, it wasn't long before he could hear the steady breathing of the sleeping captain. He closed his eyes and hoped sleep would come soon for him as well. When they had first arrived in the house, he could hear the muffled sounds of his companions in the next room as he and Yamato talked. Now, everything was quiet and still. The rain had stopped, and only the sounds of the forest at night could be heard.

The hours passed and Neji slept fitfully, awakening every so often to the thoughts of the mission and of the succession. No matter what he did, he simply could not send those thoughts to the back of his mind. He lay awake, knowing intellectually his focus needed to be on the mission at hand. He had decided to do more image training when he thought he heard the sound of bare feet padding along the balcony outside.

He sensed a familiar presence. It was Naruto.

After a few minutes passed, Neji decided to forego trying to sleep any further. It was nearing the pre-dawn hour anyway, so he rose from his bedroll and slid open the door to the balcony outside. There was Naruto, seemingly deep in thought, his hands draped casually over the railing as he looked to the sky above.

"Is everything okay, Naruto?"

"Neji. I hope I didn't wake you or anything," Naruto said quietly.

"No, I was already awake. Am I intruding?"

"Nah. I just couldn't seem to stay asleep. What are you doing up already?"

"Same reason."

"Ah."

Neji moved forward and joined Naruto in his pose at the railing. A few moments passed and Naruto spoke again.

"Do you think we'll have to kill him, Neji?" he asked, his tone grave.

Sasuke was never far from Naruto's thoughts. He was truly bothered by the prospect of ending the life of the person he saw as a brother.

"I honestly don't know. I hope not. But I think you of all people should know he won't come willingly."

"Yeah."

The two young Shinobi both looked out into the night. The concern for Sasuke that Naruto held in his heart was palpable. After a while, Neji spoke again.

"I believe you can still reach him, Naruto. After all this time, I'm not willing to give up on the promise you made back then. You have the power to change people. You changed me."

"Neji..."

"I told you before. Your eyes are better than mine," Neji hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should continue, "Even now, I have... a personal situation...that needs to be changed. And I still don't have the eyes to see how it can be done. But I'm working on it. In time, I hope I'll succeed. You have to know that you can succeed with Sasuke; just don't stop believing it."

"Thanks, Neji. I mean it."

"I'm just telling you what you already know deep down. Sometimes, people just need to hear it."

Naruto chuckled a bit. "That's a lot for you to say, Neji. You sure you're all right?"

Neji cracked a miniscule smile. "Of course. Can't comrades talk to each other?"

Naruto softly laughed again. "Sure. It's just, well you know. You're normally pretty tight lipped about everything." After a short pause, he continued. "I used to think you were a lot like Sasuke. When we fought, I felt like you were similar to him, always cool, confident, gifted, and here I was this total loser. God, I was so pissed at you for what you did to Hinata. She was one of the only people who was ever nice to me back then. But you're a lot different now. I know you don't feel the same way about her anymore. That's nice."

Neji sensed he wasn't finished. He didn't like being reminded of the dark time at the Chuunin exam where his blind hatred might have ended Hinata's life had not the Jounin intervened. But he knew that was Naruto's first real frame of reference of him and he accepted that.

"If I was able to help you as you say, why can I never help Sasuke? No matter how strong I get, he just..." Naruto's voice trailed off. Neji could sense the anguish in his heart.

"Sasuke needs you, whether or not he knows it. Our job here is to force him to see that if he won't see it for himself. If we can achieve that, then I know you can make things fall into place. Let's just do our best."

"Ya know, Hinata said the same thing on our mission to find Itachi. 'Let's do our best'. It was pretty much all she said, I mean, you Hyuugas never really talk much, but she worked real hard. She's improved a lot. I guess you helped her while I was gone."

"Not really. I think you helped her more."

"Eh? What do you mean? I wasn't even there."

"You were," Neji had to be careful here. He hadn't thought the conversation would turn to Hinata. He was happy to see that Naruto did notice her improvement; it meant that he wasn't completely unaware of her. But still, Neji could be heading for dangerous territory.

"I don't get it," Naruto said, with a confused look.

"What I mean is, you were in her thoughts. Hinata-sama saw your strength before most of the rest of us ever did. She's very good at that, you know. She can see what's in people's hearts. She wanted to be strong like you, so she worked hard in her training, to change herself."

Naruto was quiet, absorbing all Neji had to say. It was true, Neji didn't usually talk this much all at once. But something told him this was a rare chance to have Naruto's undivided attention, so he continued on. The idea crossed his mind that maybe he could tell Naruto about the sucession without telling him about Hinata's true feelings.

"Hinata," Naruto said finally. "I had no idea. I thought she just had something to prove to her dad and maybe to you."

"Well, that may have been part of it. You probably know Hiashi-sama hasn't always looked fondly upon her."

"Yeah, I think I remember something about that. She seemed almost as alone as I was."

All of a sudden, it looked like a light went off inside Naruto's head. "Hey, Neji. You said you had some personal thing you needed to change. Does it have to do with your family?"

So it seemed the noisy ninja had indeed become more perceptive.

"It does."

"Didn't I shoot my mouth off with something about changing your Clan when I became Hokage?"

"You did."

With a serious look in his eye, Naruto asked, "Can it wait that long?"

Neji took the chance. "No. I'm afraid it won't wait."

Naruto seemed to examine Neji's face closely, trying to figure out what the "personal situation" might be. Neji kept his usual placid look. He knew he shouldn't tell Naruto any real specifics, but if he could just plant a tiny seed, that's all the determined Naruto would need to be off and running on his own.

"It's something about Hinata, isn't it." The way he said it was more like a declaration than a question. "Is she okay?"

"She's...okay. She's not ill or anything. But, yes, it does involve her." His perception was light years away from what it had been a few short years ago. Neji found himself slightly unprepared for that.

"What the hell is it then? You better not get all quiet and mysterious again. You know I don't deal well with that, Neji."

"It's clan business. I can't say much more than that. But something definitely needs changing, and I'm trying to make it happen, for Hinata-sama's sake."

Naruto was quiet again for a few moments. He looked up at the heavens again, and spoke. "Ya know. I don't know what it's like to have a huge family like you guys do. I don't have that, never did. I just did things my own way, even if I was an idiot. So I still don't really understand the meaning of 'clan business'. But I'm starting to think nothing good comes of it. The whole thing with Sasuke started with Itachi's 'clan business'. And look where we are now. I just don't get it."

Neji had to admit, Naruto's comments were not only exactly right, but they were downright insightful. Neji's evolving admiration for him seem to grow tenfold in an instant. Here was the guy who everyone used to call "that Naruto". It was hard to believe that the notorious knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha was maturing right before their eyes, but Neji saw it plain as day.

"Well, these things have been ingrained in families for generations. It isn't easy to change things that have remained the same for so long. That's where problems indeed occur, like what happened with the Uchiha. The legacy of that clan has always had a somewhat violent undertone. Unfortunately, the tragedy of violence has indeed led us to where we are today."

"I hope it's nothing like that with the Hyuuga."

"No, nothing like that. But the Hyuuga are also steeped in their own traditions. The whole structure of Main Family and Branch Family is testament to that. The elders of our clan simply want to ensure its survival, especially during the difficult times we are now facing. They're placing that responsibility on this generation. On Hinata-sama, specifically."

Naruto looked questioningly at Neji. "So Hinata has to keep the clan alive? What are you talking about? The Hyuuga clan is huge. It's not like it's in any danger of dying out or anything."

"I think you're forgetting just who Hinata-sama is, Naruto."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Hinata-sama is the heiress to the Byakugan, the firstborn of the Main Family. Even though she wasn't always treated that way, she's the future leader of the Main Family of the Hyuuga. She will assume the position her father Hiashi currently holds. That is her duty."

"Uh, what in the hell could be wrong with that? The clan should be lucky to have someone as nice as her as its leader. I bet the first thing she'd do is get rid of all this Branch Family crap. I just can't see her treating her own family as separate classes like that."

Naruto was right about that. Hinata indeed treated everyone with equal respect, even those who were assigned as her personal servants. They often found themselves with little to do for the princess they adored.

"It would seem that way. But even the head of the Main Family has a responsibility to the elders, and those people don't like change. Even Hiashi has had problems with them recently."

Naruto looked at Neji a bit wide-eyed. "That guy? He had problems?"

"Yes. I really can't tell you any more without breaking certain confidences. But I'll tell you this much. I don't really care much about the whole Branch Family thing any more. I've gotten over myself, and I live my own life. But Hinata-sama doesn't have it that easy. The elders have her life pretty much mapped out."

"But can't she just say no? Doesn't she have a sister? How about you? Couldn't you take over?" The rapid fire questions were one of Naruto's trademarks.

"Naruto. I may have accepted that I'm in a Branch Family and learned not to hate that existence. But that doesn't change the fact that I still will never be part of the Main Family. I can't help her that way. That is why I'm trying to do other things. As far as her sister, she couldn't take over unless Hinata-sama passed away."

"Tell me the truth. Swear me to secrecy if you have to, but I need to know. Hinata has always been nice to me. Maybe I can do something for her. What's going to happen to her?"

So here it was, the question he shouldn't answer. He had indeed said too much. There was something about Naruto that made a person want to confide in him, to believe that he would find a way to help. Neji found himself explaining things he shouldn't have and he said so much more than he ever wanted to say. There was no going back now. Dawn was approaching, and the others would be awakening any minute.

This was the test of Neji's trust in Naruto. Didn't he firmly believe that Naruto would truly become Hokage? Didn't he see the passion in him to protect his friends? Didn't he see the resolve in his eyes whenever he took on his problems? Wasn't he like Neji's own father who died having that very same resolve?

Neji decided to let the young man share his burden. He wanted so much to help his beloved cousin-sister.

"All right. This is between us and us alone. I've already said more than I should have to someone outside the clan. But I think only you can help me to help Hinata-sama. I've always believed in you. I trust you."

"I promise I will do everything I can."

There were the words. He made a promise. Naruto never went back on his word. Never.

"Hiashi-sama has asked me to help choose a husband for Hinata-sama. The elders want her marriage arranged by the end of the year."

Naruto looked stunned. "Oi. Neji. She's as young as we are. Isn't getting married kinda for older people than us?"

"Hinata-sama is old enough. The elders are only interested in producing the next heir."

Neji saw Naruto blush profusely. His travels with Jiraiya had certainly taught him the meaning of just how that process was accomplished.

"So you have to pick someone for her."

"I only have to recommend someone, but, essentially, yes."

"Is she really ok with that?"

"No, she isn't, but I worry she's too shy to stand up for herself. That is why I'm looking for some way to change things. But, like I said, the elders have generations of clan history to fall back on. It won't be easy."

Naruto sat for a moment, thinking. "You really do care for her, don't you, Neji."

"I do, indeed."

"I promise I'll help. After we get Sasuke back to Konoha, just tell me what I can do. Anyone who wants to hurt my friend will have to answer to me first."

Neji only hoped it wouldn't be Naruto himself who ended up hurting her, but he felt a sense that the weight had been lifted from him somewhat. It was no longer something he had to deal with alone. Now, he could have the help of one of the most reliable people he knew.

"It's almost dawn. Do not discuss this with anyone. The process has only just begun. And, we have much more pressing matters in front of us today. I have your word, then?"

"Neji. I made a promise to help, and I will. I don't bend my words."

"Understood. Shall we wake the others? I think it's about time we headed out."

Naruto's attention having been immediately snapped back to the mission he said, "Well, let's get going already! You've about talked my ear off!"

Neji winced a little. It was true, he was not known to be much of a conversationalist. But there was just something in Naruto's personality that begged someone to tell him their problems with reckless abandon. He thought about how the Third Hokage was like that, and even the Fifth had the same protective instinct for the people of Konoha. This was one time when Neji did not shy away from the word "destiny". Uzumaki Naruto was no doubt destined to become Hokage.

Neji turned to enter the house to wake Captain Yamato. As he did, he heard Naruto utter one more word.

"Sasuke."


	11. Chapter 11

The first hours of the day played out much in the same way as they did the day before. The group of seven Konoha Shinobi and the nin-dog Akamaru flew easily through the trees, heading toward the probable hideout of Uchiha Sasuke and his companions. The rain had stopped, and there was not a cloud in the sky. The beauty of the day belied the potential storm that was to come. As they traveled, Neji could feel the slightly anxious undertone that the group's collective aura was creating. Everyone in the squad knew this would be a difficult mission, one that easily could erupt in battle.

Once again, Neji and TenTen started out at the rear of the group, following directly behind Naruto and Sakura. Neji noticed that they had barely spoken to each other today. Naruto seemed to be deep in thought, and Neji observed Sakura give sideways glances to Naruto several times, wordlessly assessing her teammate's state of mind. Though Naruto had promised to help him the night before, right now Neji assumed his thoughts now were entirely focused on Sasuke.

Naruto was probably reliving every moment, every fight, every interaction, looking for some kind of mistake he might have made; searching his mind for a reason why Sasuke refused to come home. After all, Sasuke had done what he had set out to do. He killed his brother Itachi. He even killed Orochimaru along the way. What, indeed, was keeping him? Killing Itachi and Orochimaru was one thing; at least they were enemies of Konoha. Those actions might even be excused by Tsunade and the Village Elders. But Sasuke had now been a Missing Nin for about three years, and a Rogue Ninja couldn't avoid punishment of some sort, even if he had indirectly done the village the service of eliminating two of its worst enemies. If the accusations of the Raikage of the Cloud proved to be true, Sasuke's punishment would likely be death. Perhaps he was simply staying away to avoid the inevitable, thinking Konoha would surely turn him over to the authorities of the Cloud.

Neji pondered Sasuke's motivations some more, feeling like there was a very important piece of information he was lacking. Sasuke was out on his own; surely there had to be a reason for that. With his need to kill Itachi satisfied, Neji surmised that he must have found a new purpose for existing the way he did. Hopefully, if things went well, that would be for the interrogation squad to determine. They needed to get as much information from Sasuke's behavior at the hideout to try and figure out just what he was up to.

Neji hoped that they would simply track his movements, but something told him it would not be that easy. He had to ready himself for the worst case scenario when it came to Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji looked to the sky. By the position of the sun and how far they had come, he knew they would be stopping soon for one final rest before going forward in the reconnaissance formation described in their scrolls. Once they were within the range of Kiba's heightened sense of smell, they would stop and wait.

Shortly, Yamato signaled a halt.

"All right, everyone. Time for a break. We should be nearing our observation point within the hour. After we rest, we will continue on in our new formation. When we reach the distance that Kiba determines is the right one, we'll hide ourselves and observe. Since Kiba, and, if Sasuke's group arrives, Neji also, will need to use chakra to observe the facility, the rest of you will need to subdue your chakra presence as much as you can to compensate so we will have a minimal presence overall. This is crucial. Though I'm confident in Shikamaru's calculation of the range of the Sensor Type, I like to do things as cautiously as possible. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Yamato Taichou," the group collectively answered in the affirmative.

"Now. Go over the image training once more. Once everyone is satisfied that they know their potential roles, we'll move out."

The seven Shinobi all sat quietly. Neji closed his eyes and committed the contents of the scroll to memory once again. He perceived heightened anticipation from Naruto. Opening his eyes a little, he saw that the blonde Shinobi didn't seem to be going over his image training at all. He was nervously fidgeting and looking around. Apparently Yamato noticed as well.

"Naruto. Do I need to remind you that, if necessary, I can control you with fear?"

Neji opened his eyes to see Yamato positively glaring at Naruto who had begun to furiously wave his arms in front of him. He looked at the scene with mild amusement. It seemed like this was a practiced ritual between them.

"I got it already, Yamato Taichou! Oi! I got it already! Don't get so creepy!"

"Good. Then be quiet. You need to focus."

"Hai."

With Naruto settled, the squad became still, relishing in what would probably be their last full rest period. It was likely to be a long night, and they had been traveling since dawn. They all had plenty of soldier pills, concoctions of nutrients made by medical nins and used by Shinobi on missions where sleep was not an option. They had to be used sparingly, but they enabled ninja to be awake and at full strength for several days, if necessary. Sakura had furnished them all with her "special recipe" when they had set out this morning. Neji had caught looks of distaste from her teammates, but those quickly vanished at the threat of Sakura's fist to their faces. A stakeout like the one they were preparing for would likely require one or two, depending on how long they had to wait for Sasuke to arrive, if he arrived at all. Neji would rather eat Naruto's awful cup ramen than a soldier pill any day of the week. Though effective, soldier pills were notoriously unappetizing.

One by one, they began to open their eyes, and Neji felt a refreshed and confident presence overtake the squad. They were ready.

"Let's go," said Yamato. The squad was again on the move.

Neji took his new position in formation behind Kiba and Akamaru. He was to be the sight to confirm any smells registered by Kiba and his constant companion. Next came Naruto, with Sakura behind him. In Shikamaru's plan, his position as third in line would accomplish two tasks. He would be close enough to Neji and Kiba to immediately go into action should they be detected, and he was also a barrier of protection for the squad's medical nin Sakura. Captain Yamato was next, being in a position to observe what was happening at the front, as well as to easily give orders by hand signal to TenTen and Sai, the two distance fighters, to the rear. It was a sound formation. They would lie in wait in these positions until any sign of activity was detected.

Shortly thereafter, Kiba spoke. "Neji. I think this is as far as we should go."

"Understood." Neji held up his right hand and the group came to an immediate stop. After two quick waves, he heard the other members of the group scatter behind him to obscure themselves in the brush. Kiba and Akamaru were both focused on picking up scents, their bodies crouched low, their noses to the wind. Neji crouched beside Kiba and they concealed themselves in a thicket.

"The building's about 750 to 800 meters ahead. I can smell the remnants of a fire, and there are definitely lingering scents of people around it. They're faint, though. I don't think anyone's there right now, but they've been there recently."

"Can you detect Sasuke's scent, Kiba?"

"Yeah. He's been there. And not too long ago either. Their are three, no four, other lingering scents."

"Four?" questioned Neji.

"Yeah. I remember that one too. It was another one of the Akatsuki. He was there on the mission to find Itachi with the Venus Fly Trap guy. I think he was Tobi or something." Kiba was referring to the appearance of the Akatsuki named Zetsu, who encased his body in that of a huge carnivorous plant. Neji had read about him in the information dossier Shikamaru had on the Akatsuki.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. But his scent is fainter than the others. He may not be with them all the time."

"Still, I need to alert the captain." Neji wrote a quick note detailing Kiba's observations, and wrapped it around one of his Kunai knives. Everyone had been doing a good job at masking their chakra, though he could still ascertain the general positions of everyone but the captain. As a former ANBU, he would be extremely adept at hiding. He would have to use the Byakugan. Although it would signal his chakra, Neji would likely need only less than a second. It was a risk he needed to take to tell Yamato that there might be another possible enemy. He briefly activated his Byakugan, and located the captain. He had hidden himself within the bark of a tree, his presence almost completely nullified. Neji immediately canceled his chakra, and threw the Kunai at the base of the tree. Yamato and Neji had discussed ways in which they could pass information among the team using the least amount of chakra and making the least amount of noise. This was the method they elected to use. Even talking into wireless radios was too great of a chance to take in this situation.

Moments later, the Kunai landed back at Neji's side. "Understood," was the reply.

"All right, Kiba. We're all set."

"Yeah. Let's hurry up and wait, right Akamaru?" The dog huffed quietly in response.

Hours went by. Neji thought Naruto would be going out of his mind. He was not known to possess a lot of patience, and missions that required stealth were not exactly the kinds of missions he liked. But Neji was impressed that he sensed only a minimal presence from him, and he had to strain to do that. He supposed even Naruto could hide, given his improvement in all other things, but he wondered at the amount of effort it must take him to reduce his signature when he had more chakra than anyone else he knew. If a Shinobi of average skill had possessed the chakra Naruto had, Neji felt he could still detect him without any problem. Naruto was truly doing an amazing job.

Neji looked to the sky again. Dusk was upon them. He was wondering if they would have to fall back to their last resting place for the night when he saw Akamaru's ears perk up and heard Kiba take in a quick breath.

"They're there!" he whispered.

"Are you sure, Kiba?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. The scents I was smelling got suddenly much stronger." He sniffed again, and Akamaru huffed. "Yeah. There are four of them."

"Four. Not five?"

"Yeah. Only four."

"And Sasuke?"

"Yeah. He's there. I can smell blood on him, but it's faint."

"Understood." Neji was already preparing to throw another Kunai to Yamato. The captain had wanted to be informed when the time came for Neji to use his chakra to make visual confirmation. He hastily prepared the message and threw the kunai back to the base of the tree. Moments later, it was returned with equal precision.

"We're ready. Do it, Neji."

Neji raised his index and middle fingers to the midsection of his face, drawing the chakra to his eyes. "Byakugan!" he said quietly. Instantly, the world around him was awash in differing shades of gray, the outline of the trees and animals in stark white flying by as he projected his view several hundred meters ahead in seconds. Then he saw a clearing, and then a building came into view. He could see, despite its modest appearance, that it sat above a labyrinthine network of underground tunnels. There were four people standing near the entrance. A woman and a larger man stood, and a more slender man leaned against the frame of the door to the building. He held a massive sword just like the one he had seen Hoshigaki Kisame wield against his team in the mission to rescue Gaara of the Desert. All three wore the signature black cloak with the red cloud design of the Akatsuki. And then, seated on a log with that same disinterested look he always had, was Uchiha Sasuke.

But that seemed to be the only thing that was the same. Even though he was seated, Neji could see that he had grown as much as the rest of them had. He wore clothing resembling that of the Samurai, and he, too, carried a sword. This had to be the sword Yamato warned him about. Sasuke could apparently run his own Lighting Element technique, Chidori, or One Thousand Birds, down the length of the blade. The electricity caused instant numbness to the area it cut. He was taller, and his clothing which loosely draped over his shoulders revealed a strong looking physique. But he was bandaged about the ribcage, and Neji confirmed with sight that the bit of blood Kiba had smelled was present on the bandage. If he had indeed encountered the Eight Tails Jinchuuriki, or if it was from some other skirmish, it seemed as if he had an injury that was not totally healed.

"Do you see them?" Kiba queried.

"Yes. The four we expected are there. Sasuke is bandaged, but he doesn't seem to be bothered by his injury."

"What are they doing?"

"Just talking, I think. No one's looked in our direction."

Kiba sniffed again. "Seems like they're moving."

"They're going inside."

"Will you still be able to see them?"

"Yeah."

Neji concentrated a little more chakra to his eyes, trying only to use the minimum of what he would need to observe Sasuke's group as they entered the facility. It seemed they were not moving to the subterranean levels, which thankfully made for fewer barriers to his vision. The larger man and the slender man with the sword headed down the hallway. Neji focused his attention on Sasuke. He was with the Kunoichi, and she seemed to be looking at his injury.

"What are they doing now?"

"They split up. The big guy and the guy with the sword are moving deeper into the building. I'm staying focused on Sasuke. He's in one of the front rooms with the kunoichi. Looks like she's trying to re-dress his wounds. "

"So you think they're in for the night?"

"Maybe. Hard to say for sure." As Neji watched, the kunoichi moved closer to Sasuke. It looked like she was about to begin removing the bandage when, seemingly out of nowhere, Sasuke hit her hard enough to make her fall to the ground. Neji drew in a quick breath.

"What happened?" Kiba's whisper was an urgent one.

"I don't know. Sasuke just hit her. Hard. She's on the floor."

"The hell?"

"Kiba. I can only see them, I can't hear what they're saying. He's definitely talking to her. I might be able to read his lips, but I don't want to boost my chakra for that right now. Let me just watch for a bit and see what happens."

"Okay."

After a minute, Neji said, "She's getting up. They're still just talking. Wait. Sasuke's leaving the room and going to another room. The kunoichi's staying behind."

"Can you look for the other two?"

"Hold on." Neji scanned deeper into the building and found the two men. Indeed, they seemed to be getting ready to stay the night.

"Looks like they're turning in."

"So you don't think they know they're being watched?"

"I don't think so. I'm not really using a lot of chakra, so I think we're safe for the moment." He shifted his view back to the front where he saw the Kunoichi leaning on the closed door to the hallway. "It looks like the Kunoichi's mind is elsewhere. It doesn't seem like she's trying to focus on anything in particular."

"That's good. What's -he- doing?"

"Just sitting."

"Probably brooding. Heh."

Neji ignored Kiba's joke and continued. "There doesn't seem to be much going on. They seem to have let their guard down a bit. I'm going to break off here and send another message to Yamato. Let me know if you can sense any movement."

"You got it."

Neji released his Byakugan and wrote his report to Yamato, requesting instruction. He diagramed the positions of the four occupants of the building and their approximate distances form the entrance, as well as his own position relative to the entrance. It was closer to 800 meters. He once again rolled the message over the Kunai and shot it back to the captain. Moments later, the knife returned to his side.

"Sent report to Konoha. Close in to 600 meters. Observe again. Will follow. Do not engage." Neji thought he heard the sound of a flock of small birds taking flight behind him. This must have been Sai's Ink Beast technique. Neji learned from Yamato that the birds which were nothing more than Sai's brushstrokes could fly at lightning speed at Sai's command. The tiny ink animals could cover the distance they had traveled in a day in a matter of an hour or two. No doubt back-up would be on the move in a few hours. Even if Shikamaru dispatched them immediately, however, it would take time for them to arrive. It was no guarantee that Sasuke's team would stay more than the night. The words were clear: "Do Not Engage".

It was going to be a long, sleepless night.

"Kiba. We're going about two hundred meters closer."

"Gotcha."

Neji and Kiba moved ahead and found another suitable hiding place. The building was visible in the distance. They were now about six hundred meters from it, just outside of the predicted range of the chakra sensing kunoichi. Though he heard nothing, Neji knew the rest of the team had followed and they would begin the process of watching Sasuke and his companions again. Waiting.

Neji reached into his pack and took out one of the soldier pills. He put it in his mouth and bit down.

"Oh, dear God."

"Neji. What is it?" Kiba asked a little nervously.

"These things are disgusting."

************

A/N Thanks for reading! Here's my obligatory disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own Neji, I don't. I don't own any of these characters, only this story!

I hope you have enjoyed the last two chapters. I've enjoyed writing them.

Keeping the rating M since Sasuke just hit a girl. Bad Sasuke.

Ch 12 under construction!

Ceile

*************


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata rose early. It had been half a day since her cousin-brother and the others had departed on another mission to try and retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto, after all this time, was still driven to keep the promise he made years ago, to bring Sasuke home and to reunite their team. Though Hinata admired him for his unwillingness to forget his friend, she worried for him too. She didn't know Sasuke very well herself, and often caught herself succumbing to negative thoughts about him. But he was one of Naruto's important people. There must be some good in him for Naruto to continue to go so far, risking life and limb to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.

She knew all too well what it meant to go without acknowledgement, having been the center of her father's abject distaste. So many times in her youth she had felt utterly alone, trapped by a body that was somehow inferior and a blemish to her family. Naruto had always been yearning for the acknowledgement of his gifted teammate. When that acknowledgement finally came, and then disappeared just as abruptly with Sasuke's decision to leave the village, Naruto wanted nothing more than to have that person back in his life for good. He was truly alone, and instead of sulking, he did for himself, all the while having the desire to be acknowledged by the precious people in his life. That was her inspiration, and she had kept it at the forefront of her mind in every mission and training session.

She felt so lucky that had been teamed up with Shino and Kiba. They had always encouraged her, and given her a chance; yet they were fiercely protective of her too. They never doubted her, and were supportive of her form the beginning, even before Neji had begun to help her at home. Of course, she also had her sensei Yuuhi Kurenai to thank above all others. Kurenai had taken Hinata under her wing when her father effectively had enough of teaching her, and Hinata thought of her as a loving older sister whose words and actions brought her the comfort and safety she couldn't find at home.

The sun was just beginning to appear on the morning's stage. Remembering Neji's words to "ready herself" she packed her gear bag just in case she were to be summoned to join the back up squad. She wasn't sure if she would be selected, but the number of available Shinobi that Shikamaru had to choose from was not a great one. Shino was an excellent Shinobi, well on his way to becoming Jounin. Since Kiba was already gone, Hinata thought that if Shikamaru chose Shino, then he may choose her as well since they had worked together for so long. Even so, she would not postpone her plans for the morning, but elected instead to simply carry her pack with her. If she were needed, Shino would know exactly where she would be.

She made her way to the vast kitchen of the Hyuuga Main House. The house personnel were already busy, getting ready to go to the market for the first time since the attack. Everything in Konoha was slowly getting back to normal, and the girls and women of the personal staff of the Main Family were anxious to return to some kind of regular routine. Going to the market was a way for them to share in each other's company, and they enjoyed the break it gave them from the confines of the compound. When she was younger, she often wanted to go with them on their errands. They seemed so happy. Whenever she would ask, they would always kindly tell her that it wouldn't be "proper" or "fitting" or some other such thing. As she got older, she understood the meaning of their refusals. Her father would never allow his daughters to associate publicly with those Branch Family members employed as servants or assistants.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama," came the soft greetings from the women.

"Good morning, everyone," Hinata replied with a shy smile. She began to make her way into the kitchen to get the rice balls she had made for her Sensei the night before.

"Is there something you need, Hinata-hime? Let us take care of it for you. Please. We'll bring you some tea," said a lovely girl about her age whose name was Aiko. Hinata just hated the fact that her own family members would be in a position to serve her. She could see the disappointment in their faces when she elected to do things for herself, but she never understood why they were so eager to come to her aid with any mundane thing. That is, until Neji told her that they had an adoration of her that went far beyond the relationship which their roles would dictate. The kindness Hinata always showed them, the interest in their lives, made the women naturally gravitate toward her. Neji had said that they could also see sadness in Hinata's eyes at times, and they just wanted to do whatever they could to see their princess, or hime, smile.

"N-no, thank you, Aiko-chan. I'm just going to pack up the rice balls I made and bring them to Kurenai-sensei. "

"Oh," said a disappointed Aiko. "Is there anything else you need? I'd be happy to make some tea for you to take with you."

Hinata blushed a little and looked at her feet. Softly, she said, "Y-yes. Tea would be wonderful. I will take some. T-thank-you." She saw Aiko's face brighten at the chance to do something. Neji had also told her that she needed to let people do things for her, even little things, because it was truly their wish to make her comfortable in any way they could. She thought little things would be okay, like when she asked one of the older women to launder Naruto's jacket before she mended it. Of course, the woman had asked if she could mend it as well, but Hinata, for her own reasons, had certainly wanted to do that herself.

Aiko went busily to the stove to boil the water for tea and the other women resumed their activities, a happy aura about them that they would be needed by their princess. Hinata placed the rice balls in her pack and waited for her tea to be steeped, fidgeting nervously with nothing else to do. Her sensei couldn't move around much now, her baby was due at any time. Hinata had taken to visiting her at home not only to inquire after her health, but also because she missed the daily interaction she had with the older woman when she was the leader of team eight.

Moments later, Aiko had finished making the tea and was pouring it into Hinata's travel thermos.

"Here you are, Hinata-hime," said the girl cheerfully. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you require this morning?"

"J-just one more thing, perhaps. If I'm called away on a mission while I'm out, will you please ensure my Father receives the message I will send to the house?"

"Of course I will. I will take it to Hiashi-sama personally." After her elation at being given a second task to perform for the princess, Aiko's eyes darkened a bit. "Forgive me, Hinata-hime. This mission. Will it be dangerous? I hope Hinata-sama will be safe.." her voice trailed off, and a noticeable hush came over the rest of the women as well. They absolutely dreaded it when Hinata went away.

"Do not w-worry, Aiko-chan. I have my friends, and Neji-niisan too. I will do my best, so, please, do not worry for me."

"B-but Hinata-hime, it's just, well, I heard a rumor that-"

"Aiko!" came a stern admonition from one of the older ladies. "That's enough. You will not pry into Hinata-sama's work."

"I-I'm sorry, Hinata-sama. Please. Forgive me," Aiko said, falling into a low bow. Hinata felt that her concern was genuine. She even had sensed the other ladies had wished to say something similar, but, after years in service, they were accustomed to keeping their opinions to themselves.

"Aiko-chan, everyone. I will be fine. Kiba-kun is on the mission, and I'm sure that Shino-kun will be picked if I am. Neji-niisan will be there and also Nar-" she lost her voice for a second, blushing. Regaining her composure, she continued. "And N-Naruto-kun too. Everyone is very strong. Please, Aiko-chan. Raise yourself. There is not a need for forgiveness. I am honored by your concern for me."

Aiko slowly stood. "Thank-you, Hinata-sama. Thank-you." Everyone seemed to be put more at ease, and Hinata turned to take her leave.

"Good-bye, everyone," she said as she left the room.

Hinata was on her way to the front of the house when she saw her sister Hanabi in the hallway. The younger princess was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she said, "Good morning, Hinata. Where are you off to this early?"

"Hello, Hanabi. I-I'm going to visit Kurenai-sensei to see how she's feeling."

"Oh. So no mission for you yet?"

Hinata looked down a little. "N-no. No word yet."

"Well, they already sent Neji, so I doubt they'll need another Byakugan user when they already have him. You probably don't need to worry about it." Hanabi's words stung. She had a very cool aura about her this morning.

"B-but I'd like to go, Hanabi. I want to help."

"Heh, " the younger princess chuckled. "Hinata. Even I have heard enough through the grapevine that this mission has to do with that missing Uchiha from your academy class. From what I hear, he's way to dangerous for you."

"B-but, Hanabi, I-It's not like I'd be going alone an-"

"Oh just stop it, Hinata. Just stop." Hanabi glared at her older sister, all signs of her sleepiness gone, causing the shy girl to take up her nervous habits. "You're stuttering and fidgeting around your silly little sister. How could you go up against an Uchiha?"

Hinata said nothing. Her sister was right, Sasuke could very well be the strongest opponent she would ever face. But she wouldn't be alone. She -could- help. No, she -had- to help the Shinobi she admired, she needed to show him her strength to help him save his important person. Hopefully it would not be as Hanabi said. Hopefully Shikamaru would choose her too.

"Hanabi. I appreciate your concern b-but-"

"It's not concern," her sister interrupted, raising her voice. "It's facts. Neji is already there. They won't need you at all. What could you do that he can't? What makes you think you'd even get close enough to an Uchiha without getting killed? You need to just quit being a kunoichi while you're still alive and take what's yours!"

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata choked, feeling the tears begin to gather in her lavender-white eyes.

"I know it's started. Don't think Father hasn't told me. Pretty soon, I'll be nothing, and you'll have everything. You should be thankful, but you're not. You should be honored, but you're not. You should just retire and live the charmed life you're meant to live, the life I'll never have. Forget about missions, and start acting like the heiress!"

So Hiashi had told her sister about the succession after all. Hinata could feel Hanabi's anger, and she couldn't argue with it. She wished she could simply wave a magic wand and switch places with her, but she could not. She had to believe in herself and in Neji that things could change. They had to.

"Hanabi," she began, holding back her tears. "I will not give up being a kunoichi. I don't give up. That is my Way of the Ninja."

"Your 'Way of the Ninja' means nothing to anyone but you. You really think the elders will stand to have the leader of their clan out risking her life? That's for her husband to do. You will be made to give it up. You're supposed to be the older sister. Why are you so naive?"

"I'm NOT naive!" retorted Hinata, surprised with herself for her tone. Even Hanabi had a look of shock briefly dance across her eyes. In voice more like her own, Hinata continued. "You think I don't understand what this all means. But it's you, my sister, who doesn't understand."

"What's that supposed to mean? You'll be matched with the best in the clan. You'll oversee everything that happens to all of us. You'll have a husband whose job it is to take care of you. You-"

"But I don't want a husband who's with me because it's his job! I-I want to take care of myself!"

"And your -job- is the future of our clan! How will you accomplish that by just taking care of yourself? Alone?"

Hinata, blushing with both frustration and shyness responded, "I-I don't want to be alone. I just want to be able to choose someone who will let me be myself. Someone who will let me live the Shinobi life I want to live, who won't baby me and keep me locked up inside the house all day. Someone who doesn't care about clans and heirs and birthrights, but only about finding happiness by doing things your own way."

Hanabi was quiet for a moment, slightly surprised that her shy sister had so much to say.

"It's still about...him. Isn't it?" she said dryly.

Hinata could only blush. She knew her sister was aware of her feelings. Her tacit response gave Hanabi all the information she needed to throw her next barb.

"Grow up, sister. You can't possibly think that Father would accept him. Never mind the elders. We both know the blood of the Main Family must remain pure. This crush of yours is childish. Even someone my age can see that. Give it up. Take your position gracefully and stop thinking about things you know will never come to pass."

"Hanabi-"

"No. Hinata. If you want Father's respect, then do as your told with a smile on your face. Make your new husband happy and lead our clan. There's no room in this for Him."

"Hanabi. Please do not interrupt me when I am speaking!"

Hanabi recoiled somewhat. Though Hanabi was the younger sister, Hinata never stood up to her quite this way before. The younger girl suddenly didn't know how to react to the person standing before her. All she could do was listen.

"All these years, I have indeed learned something about respect. I've learned that respect is something that you should earn through kindness, hard work, perseverance, and learning from your failures. It doesn't count if it's simply lavished upon you just because of some social position you happen to hold. To become truly strong, you have to fail sometimes. But if you're a proud failure, and you learn from it, eventually, people will acknowledge you and give you their respect. Earned respect is far sweeter to that which is given out of hand."

"Hinata-"

"P-please. Let me finish, Hanabi. You are so gifted. You always have been the shining light of our family, and I'm so very proud of your talent. However, you haven't been out in this world enough to have experienced failure. Even geniuses can fail. But the only true failure is a person who doesn't learn from it. Do you honestly think I want to bestow on you the mark that has caused Neji-niisan so much pain? It's not only for myself that I want this process to change. It's for you, and for your children. So, I beg of you. Do not blindly accept your fate. Please give me the chance to try and change things in my own way."

Hanabi stared at her sister in stunned silence. When it had gone on far too long for her to bear it, she finally spoke. "But Father..."

"Father has never accepted me. That is a truth I have known for a long time. Though he may be less cruel than he used to be, it's not his respect I need anymore. I need to respect myself. How could I lead this clan if I cannot?"

"But surely Father already has a person in mind to-"

"I-I know he does," Hinata continued, blushing, "I just don't want my life to be planned out for me anymore. If, in the end, things have to be this way, then at least I knew I tried. I've been spending these last few years working hard to change things about myself. I will not throw it all away without a fight."

Recovering a bit of her strong willed nature, Hanabi replied. "Even if you were, by some miracle, able to sway Father's opinion to let you choose for yourself, you surely don't think he would tolerate your being with anyone outside the clan, do you? That's never been done in our entire clan history. The elders will crucify you! Never mind that it's..."

"It's what?"

"You know what I mean. THAT Naruto!"

She said it. Her own sister, who, like Hinata herself, was far too young to remember the Kyuubi attack, had spoken the phrase Hinata loathed more than any of her own problems. She hated the way people always categorized him, hated him, for no reason but their own prejudices passed down to them by their elders. Hanabi had no right.

"D-do not speak of N-Naruto-kun that way. If you choose to insult him, when you know nothing of him, then you insult your sister too." Hinata struggled with her tears, her nervous habits overtaking her.

"Hinata. I have never told Father of your...infatuation with him. But if you continue this fool's errand, I'll have to-"

"You will say nothing!" Hinata exclaimed, finding her strength again through her tears. "If you betray my feelings now, there will be no chance for change! Don't you see? I want to protect you too!"

Hanabi simply stared. She had never seen Hinata so serious. After a moment that felt eternal she said, "All right. I leave it to you. But if things get out of hand-"

"I will bear the responsibility for it," Hinata finished. "Whatever it may be."

Sensing she could protest no more, Hanabi turned and walked back down the hallway to her room. "Just don't get yourself killed, Hinata." She disappeared inside, closing the screen behind her.

Hinata looked down at her feet, letting the sobs come. Despite all her proud words, she was still insecure. She knew Neji would be true to his word. He would help her. But she needed to start helping herself too. Drying her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, she left the house and headed for the gate.

Once beyond the compound, the atmosphere seemed to lighten for her. Hinata began the familiar walk to her sensei's house, hoping a visit would be just the thing she needed to calm herself. As she walked, she noticed that the village was resembling its former appearance more and more each day. She was contented by the thought that her precious person had much to do with that.

Eventually, she turned sown a small lane flanked by a few shops and modest dwellings. Making her way toward one of the taller structures, she entered and walked upstairs. Her Sensei's abode was near the top of the building and she was sure she had chosen it for its view of the Village. As Hinata progressed down the long hallway to the unit at the very end, she reached into her pack for the key her sensei had given her. In late pregnancy, Hinata's visits had become more frequent, and Hinata had asked for the spare so she could let herself in without disturbing Kurenai if she were sleeping. Hinata hoped that she would be awake today, for she longed for conversation with the woman who had done so much to help her.

Knocking softly, Hinata called, "Kurenai-sensei? It's Hinata. Are you awake, Sensei?"

"Come in, Hinata," came the reply from within.

"Hai."

Hinata turned the key in the lock and walked into Kurenai's modest home. She removed her sandals and headed over to the front room where Kurenai sat reclining, an open book resting on her very prominent abdomen.

"Good morning, Sensei," Hinata said with a smile, pushing her cares behind her momentarily. "How are you feeling today?"

"About as good as one can feel carrying this little one around all day and night. How are you doing?"

"F-fine, thank you. I brought some tea and rice balls. Would you like some?"

"I would," Kurenai answered, and Hinata happily brought out the tea and food from her pack.

Eyeing the gear bag, Kurenai said, "Are you going somewhere, Hinata?"

"I-I don't know yet. It's just in case there's some word. I want to be ready if a mission is announced."

"I see."

The two women ate in silence. Hinata kept looking at the floor, replaying every word her sister had said in her mind. She could feel her Sensei's eyes upon her.

"Hinata, what's troubling you?"

Hinata could feel herself withdrawing, "Haven't I had enough tears already today?" she thought. She remained still, not knowing where to begin her answer.

"Please. Hinata, tell me."

After an agonizing moment, she began. "Sensei, Father has begun the succession process," she said flatly, hoping to keep herself calm. Hinata knew Kurenai would understand that to which she referred. They had discussed it once or twice over the years, when it was still clouded in the haze of a distant future. She sensed an aura of sadness begin to envelop her teacher.

"Already? It seems a bit hurried, don't you think?" Kurenai asked quietly.

"Well, the elders are...concerned. Given the latest attack on the village, they have decided the time has come to make necessary...plans to protect the future of the Hyuuga."

"I see," Kurenai said thoughtfully. "What will you do?"

"I-I don't know if there's anything I can do. I don't want this. I want to change it. Neji-niisan said he'd help, but I just don't know if anything can be done. He says he'll try and delay things but-"

"That's enough. Don't say any more." With a little effort, Kurenai rose from her sofa and walked over to the large window that had the wonderful view of the village. With a sigh, she continued. "Hinata, you're growing up. Adulthood has all kinds of responsibilities and duties, many of which seem impossibly unfair. I had hoped to shield you from this one, in particular."

Hinata simply sat, listening to her Sensei's words.

"I thought that maybe there would come a time that you wouldn't have to face what you are now facing, or, at the very least, it would be several years yet before it would begin. I assume they will require you to discontinue your service as a Shinobi?"

"That is their intention."

Kurenai sighed again. "When you live as a Shinobi, death is never far away from us or from the people we care about. It's one of the harsh realities of it. But it's a proud existence. I would hate to see you have to give up after all the work you've done. When Asuma..." her voice trailed off.

"Sensei, don't."

"No, Hinata. Hear me, please. When Asuma died, I felt like my whole world would fall apart. I'm still grieving for him. But I know that his memory will live on in our child, and part of him will always be with me. No matter how terribly brief our time together was, I'll always be able to say that I was lucky to have had every moment I had with him. There was never a truer love than the one he and I shared."

"Sensei," Hinata breathed. This was the first time she had heard Kurenai speak so openly of her heart.

"If you do your duty by the clan, you will no doubt lead a very protected life, sheltered from some of the cruel fate we Shinobi face of losing someone important to you. I'm sure the man they choose for you will be dutiful and loyal to you. However, if your heart lies with someone else, don't let resignation to duty keep you from having the joy you truly deserve, the joy that Asuma brought into my life. If you truly love... someone, act on it, because you never now how brief your time will be with that person. Before anything happens, give yourself the chance to know what true love is like. Do that for yourself. Please."

Hinata blushed profusely. "I-I don't know how. I mean, well, I think, that, he, ano-"

"If you think he loves someone else, you have even more reason to find out for sure. Don't let your shyness lead you to a life of unanswered questions. You've worked too hard for that, Hinata. Just tell him."

"Kurenai-sensei?"

"Hinata, I've seen the way you look at him. Though you've never said so directly, I've known that you've been in love with him for a long time. I know how flustered you get around him, but I've always hoped that when you got older, you would have the confidence to overcome that. Naruto is a special person. You've chosen well to give him your heart. Give him the chance to see you as you are, a strong Shinobi and a beautiful young woman, not the shy, fearful girl you once were."

Hinata was taken aback. Sensei had said she was strong. She, Hyuuga Hinata, was strong. That was the most wonderful compliment she could receive. She wanted so much to honor Kurenai's words, but she had not a clue as to how.

"H-how can I show him?"

"All you need to do is your best. Don't give up. That's your Way of the Ninja. Continue to live that way, and things will fall into place. Be confident, Hinata. He just may look on you with new eyes one day."

"B-but even if that were to happen, my family would, I mean, my father would..."

"If you were to find yourself as Naruto's... companion some day, I have no doubt that things could be changed. He has a way of doing that to people, you know."

Hinata blushed, "I-I know."

The two Kunoichi heard a soft knock on the door. "Hinata, will you please see who it is?"

Hinata stepped out of the room toward the entrance of Kurenai's home. She opened the door to find Shino standing there, with his gear bag attached to the back of his coat.

"Shino-kun?"

"Who is it, Hinata?" called Kurenai.

"It is I, Kurenai-sensei. How are you feeling today?"

"Ah. Shino. I'm fine. Please come in," came the voice from the other room.

Hinata and Shino walked back toward their Sensei. "What brings you here, Shino?"

"Well, Kurenai-sensei, pardon me, but I was looking for Hinata. I had a feeling she would be here."

"Has there been some news, Shino?" Kurenai asked with a serious tone.

"There has. Kakashi-sensei has requested our immediate presence."

"A-are we going, Shino-kun?"

"We are. We should leave. I'm sorry for the intrusion, Kurenai-sensei. Be well."

"I understand, Shino. And...be careful. Both of you."

"Hai," they both said quietly and they turned to leave.

Hinata remembered her Sensei's words. She was strong. Now was her chance to prove it.

**********

A/N Thank you for continuing to read the story so far. Sorry for the slight delay on the update, but I've been writing this chapter and the next almost simultaneously. Hang in there, Hinata! Just tell him already! I can't stand it anymore! Hopefully she finds her "strong voice" a few more times!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

Next chapter: Meanwhile, back at the ranch...

Please enjoy.

C

**********


	13. Chapter 13

********

A/N Ceile humbly begs your forgiveness for the typos in the last chapter. Curse you, auto save! But hey, it's not perfect, it's fan fiction!

Thank you for continuing to read the story. I hope it brings enjoyment to you, as I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Traffic has been steady, so I'm trying to update as often as is possible. Thanks to those who have this story on Alerts/Faves, and to those who have given me such kind reviews. I really appreciate it.

Now, let's get on with it!

C

(don't own, just for fun not profit, etcetc)

********

Neji, Kiba, and the others had been observing Sasuke and his companions throughout the night, though there wasn't exactly much to report. Mostly, the team slept, ate, and talked amongst themselves. The only person to venture out of the facility was the Kunoichi, who took the occasional trip to a water well located slightly to the side of the structure. The morning was waning into midday, and still, there was no sign that the four people in the hideout were making any sort of preparations to leave. Neji knew this worked in their favor. By now, the back up squad would surely be on their way. With a confirmed sighting of Sasuke, the back up team would be moving at top speed. If they took minimal rest periods, not stopping to camp for a night, they could make it there much faster than the current team had. If luck was with them, they would make it to their position by dusk. The Reconnaissance Squad simply had to continue to wait it out, and be ready to move in pursuit should Sasuke's team take flight.

As they lay in wait, Neji could sense a growing impatience in Kiba. Like Naruto, he preferred missions which emphasized action rather than the quiet efforts of espionage. He had an impatient streak about him, but he was a fine chuunin nonetheless, and, though not his preference, he had the ability to remain silent while tracking an enemy.

"Geez," Kiba commented shortly after the sun had made its way past the midday mark. "For a bunch of fugitives, they sure don't look like they're on the run from anything." Akamaru huffed softly in agreement with his master.

"Hmm." Neji said, releasing his Byakugan once again for a break. He had been cycling through scanning and resting throughout the night and morning, literally watching nothing. He didn't feel fatigued, for the ill-tasting soldier pill had done its job. But he knew patience must be wearing thin for others in their group as well.

"Why don't they get a move on?" Kiba asked to no one in particular. Then, to Neji, "Why do you think they've been in this one place for longer than a whole night?"

Neji thought about that for a moment. It was a valid question. Most missing nins lived a sort of nomadic existence, moving quickly from place to place, much in the way Orochimaru was known to have done. Never staying in one place for any length of time helped these rogue ninja to float freely in the shadows raising little suspicion of their presence.

"There could be several reasons, Kiba. First, they could be waiting for someone, or waiting for orders from someone. You yourself determined a fifth person had been to this place. Secondly, it may be because they still think this location is unknown to anyone, and thus they feel safe within its confines. Or, finally..." Neji let his voice trail off, not sure if he should say what was in his mind.

"What is that?" Kiba asked nervously.

After a short pause to consider his words, Neji replied, "Well, thirdly, they could simply be confident enough in their strength that they perceive no threat from anyone who discovers them and attacks."

Neji saw Kiba go wide-eyed for a split second and swallow hard. "You really think they're that strong, Neji?"

"Well, I cannot speak to the abilities of the others, but I've heard enough information about team seven's last encounter with Sasuke to know that he is formidable. And dangerous."

Kiba recovered his more confident persona and gave a slight chuckle. "I guess then we'll have to show that punk that we're 'formidable' too, right Akamaru?" The nin-dog gave two quick thumps of his tail, adding to his master's renewed energy.

"Remember, Kiba. If we can avoid a battle, that would be for the best," Neji cautioned, himself not entirely confident they could avoid a physical confrontation.

"Yeah, I got it. But it would be nice to get off the ground for a little while."

Neji turned to see that Yamato had thrown him another Kunai with a message. He gingerly removed the thin sheet of paper from the weapon and read the content. "Back-up confirmed en route. Expected to arrive around nightfall. Please report on the status of the enemy."

Neji scribbled the words "No change," on the paper and threw the knife back to the captain. They resumed their waiting. More hours passed in silence, and afternoon was turning to dusk. At this rate, surely they would have their full compliment of Shinobi in place should Sasuke and his team finally depart.

No sooner had this thought crossed his mind when Neji heard Akamaru made a slight huffing noise. "Yeah, buddy, I know." Sniffing again for himself, Kiba said, "Neji. Someone's moving. It's the girl."

"Understood." He rose his fingers to the center of his face again and quietly activated his Byakugan. Scanning forward, he was able to see that the Kunoichi had indeed exited the building. The familiar canister she carried told him she was making another trip to the well. As he watched, she filled the container with water and quickly re-entered the building, heading for the room where Sasuke was located. Neji followed her movements as she entered his chamber.

"What's going on?" Kiba queried.

"More of the same. She visited the well, and now she's in Sasuke's room talking to him. It looks like she's trying to convince him to let her look at his injury again. Perhaps it was more serious than we thought. He looks a little fatigued."

"It'll go easier if he's already hurt, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Hopefully."

Neji continued to observe the interaction between Sasuke and the Kunoichi. She definitely seemed to be pleading with him about something. He was regarding her coolly, as was his old custom. This time, however, he allowed her to touch him, and she removed his shirt as he winced. She was looking at the bandage where, once again, a small amount of blood was visible.

The next thing he saw absolutely shocked him. He unconsciously averted his eyes for a split second, a blush coming to his cheeks. Daring to look back, he saw a disturbing transformation occur in the Kunoichi. As she touched Sasuke's chest, Neji could make out the faint lines of human bite marks all over her arms, and running up behind her neck. He averted his eyes again, not sure what he was witnessing.

"Oi. Neji. What's going on in there? I saw you look away a couple of times. What is it?"

"I-I'm not really sure," Neji said truthfully.

Kiba sniffed again. "What the- ? Neji, I suddenly can smell an insane amount of...uh pheromones. The hell? What do you see?!" he whispered loudly.

"I-I told you . I'm not sure...she's changed her form. She has human bite marks all over her body." Neji answered, making his voice as deadpan as he could given the sight before him.

"What? What the hell are these people?"

Neji continued to observe. He felt a tinge of guilt that he would be intruding on this scene, but he knew it could provide another piece of information. He endured his own feelings of embarrassment. Could this be another one of the Kunoichi's abilities? But just what was it?

"She's getting closer to Sasuke. She's taken off her glasses and...ano...she's raising her sleeve. Those are definitely human bite marks. They're all over her." Neji couldn't help but blush again. The scene, though disturbing, seemed almost, well, intimate.

"They're not, uh, well...you know, are they?" Kiba asked, also blushing in spite of himself. Kiba was certainly known to be rather forward in such situations, where Neji was definitely not. Kiba seemed to be struggling with the onslaught of the powerful scents he was detecting.

"I told you. I have no idea what the hell I'm seeing!" Neji whispered sternly. In a calmer manner, he continued, "It definitely has the aura of...intimacy. She seems," how could he put this politely? "Enraptured," he settled for that, hoping the more coarsely minded Kiba would not require a more detailed explanation.

"I don't think that quite explains it at all, by what we're smelling. Her pheromones are extremely heightened They're obscuring almost all the other scents around the whole building. From my perspective, it seems like it's gone well beyond being 'enraptured'."

Ignoring Kiba's comments, Neji tried to focus on what was occurring. He felt hugely uncomfortable, getting the sense that this was a very private moment the two of them were sharing. The next thing he saw only added to his confusion and disturbed feelings. The Kunoichi had outstretched one of her arms to Sasuke's mouth. Neji gasped a little as he saw him bite down, drawing blood. The kunoichi threw her head back in what Neji had perceived as a sort of ecstasy. It embarrassed him to watch. If it hadn't been a spying mission, he would have released his Byakugan immediately. This was surely not something intended for the eyes of others.

"Neji! What the hell is happening? I know you can't smell this, but it's...well...it's just overpowering!" Even Akamaru had put his front paws over his nose.

Kiba seemed to be letting his own imagination wander, and, though certainly Neji was not immune to certain types of thoughts, a vision like this was totally beyond his comprehension. 'What in God's name am I seeing? Think. Think. There's something to this. This is not just for fun. There's a purpose in it.'

"She let Sasuke...bite her."

"What?"

"I really don't know what's going on here either," Neji continued to gaze at Sasuke, his mouth firmly on the forearm of the Kunoichi. As Neji looked, he could see the open wound on Sasuke's ribcage begin to close of its own accord. A few seconds later, Sasuke released the arm from his mouth and the Kunoichi collapsed in a heap at his feet. He then rose and picked her up, laying her on a pallet raised slightly off the floor.

"So that's how it is."

"That's how -what- is? I don't get it. The smells are almost gone now, when I could barely stand it a minute ago. What did they do?"

"It appears as if it's some kind of weird healing jutsu. When he bit her, he must have ingested her blood. Sasuke had just released her arm, and she collapsed as if she were drained of all her energy. She's unconscious, and Sasuke looks to be totally rejuvenated."

"You've got to be kidding me. That's no healing art I've ever heard of," Kiba whispered in disbelief. "And what the hell has that to do with what I smelled? Usually medical procedures are...well let's just say that wasn't clinical."

"I know. But we're not dealing with normal people here. Every member of Akatsuki we have encountered has had some incredible secret techniques. Why should this Kunoichi be any different?"

Kiba wasn't totally satisfied with Neji's statement. "But that's just...creepy."

Neji tried to think quickly. Taking a page from Shikamaru's strategy handbook, he calmed himself and tried his best to put his discomfort aside so as to analyze what he saw objectively. First, she pleaded with Sasuke. Second, she transformed her body, revealing the bite marks as if activating a technique. Third, Sasuke ingested her blood. Fourth, she seemed to go into an erotic trance. Fifth, she collapsed. And lastly, Sasuke was restored to health.

Neji took out a piece of paper and began to write furiously the information to send to Yamato. As he wrote, he began to explain his conclusions to Kiba.

"I think I'm beginning to understand a little. This is a healing technique involving the ingestion of blood. There may be something peculiar about her DNA, a bloodline trait we have never encountered before. We know she was a former associate of Orochimaru, a man known to experiment on humans, and he may have manipulated an existing bloodline trait to make it more powerful. Since she would have to endure the pain of being bitten whenever she used the technique, Orochimaru could have manipulated the technique to give her...pleasure instead of pain, resulting in the heightened presence of pheromones only someone like you could detect," he blushed slightly at his own explanation.

"Could that guy really do that?"

"It's just an assumption., but Orochimaru was known to have...certain perversions, and he did covert research on genetics for years, even before he left Konoha. You only need to look to our captain to find evidence of his capabilities with genetic manipulation. This technique is likely meant to be used as a last resort, because it restores the health of the person ingesting the blood at the high cost of disabling the user completely. That's probably why it looked like she had to convince Sasuke to let her do it."

"So it would be a suicide mission if she were to try and use it in battle," Kiba contributed.

"Essentially, yes. It's probably meant as a restorative for instances when the team would be forced to retreat due to injury. As long as they were a safe distance from their enemy, the fact that she would be vulnerable to attack for a time would be a non-issue."

"What a jutsu," Kiba breathed. "You sound just like Shikamaru the way you figured it out like that."

"Thank you, that's high praise indeed. We can all learn from his powers of deduction." Neji resumed, "That jutsu is indeed incredible. She seems particularly devoted to Sasuke. She may have used it on him before."

"Heh. Well that's no surprise. All the girls used to fawn over that jerk back in the day. Uh, except Hinata, of course," he added hurriedly, not wanting to antagonize the one Hyuuga he knew was very protective of his teammate.

Letting the comment pass, Neji continued. "Even though it may be suicide in battle, we can't rule out that she would try to use it anyway, to save Sasuke if he became injured."

Neji felt understanding wash over Kiba's aura. "Which is exactly what we are trying to do," he finished.

"Yes," Neji confirmed. "That is why I'm alerting Yamato-Taichou that we will need to isolate her and keep her separated from Sasuke so she can't restore him if we fight. If she got hold of him, any disabling measures we take could be negated, at least once. Then we would either have to start over, or follow in pursuit at a hectic pace, causing us to lose energy at an alarming rate. We can't ignore the possibility that she would die for him."

"Honor among thieves," snorted Kiba.

"Yes. It would be a good idea for me to continue to watch to find out just how long it takes for her to recover. Worst case scenario, she aids Sasuke in a battle with us. We need to know how much time we will have to eliminate her so one chance is all she will have. I'm sure Yamato would agree that it would be better not to give her the chance at all."

"Yeah."

Neji finished writing the message and flung the Kunai behind him. He then reactivated his Byakugan and turned his attention back to the room where the Kunoichi lay still. Sasuke was standing over her, a pensive look on his face. After a fashion, the Kunai was returned. Kiba picked it up so Neji could keep his eyes trained on the Kunoichi. He thought he once again heard the sound of Sai's birds taking flight.

"Here's the message," said Kiba. "'Good work. Back-up will arrive within the hour. We have passed on the info. Isolate the Kunoichi, even if the others escape. Sasuke is the main target, she is now equally important to the mission. Do not engage until I give the signal,'" Kiba sighed. "Great. More waiting."

"She's coming around. I guess she's down for about twenty minutes" Neji wrote another message, presenting his latest finding to the captain.

When the reply came, it was confirmed that the back-up had reached their position and had concealed themselves accordingly. Now they would have the able assistance of a Four Man Cell consisting of Shino, Chouji, Lee, and his cousin-sister Hinata. Although it more than doubled their opponents' number, Neji wondered if it would really be enough. He had to believe it would be. After all, Naruto, with his expert use of Shadow Clones, could be "either one or a thousand" as he was want to say .

Numbers were not the issue. It was the fact that there were still so many unknowns. Despite what Neji felt was a sound conclusion about the technique of the Kunoichi, he realized he knew nothing of the other two companions Sasuke had.

That concerned him. Greatly.


	14. Chapter 14

Neji readied himself for the second night of watching the hideout. The sun had now dipped fully below the horizon and, once again, there was minimal activity inside. The disturbing display he had witnessed earlier being the only notable exception, the movements of the four occupants were exceedingly mundane. Sasuke talked briefly to his comrades, but mostly stayed alone in the front chamber. The other two men usually stayed together, and the Kunoichi could be found visiting each member of the group at interval and taking her trips outside for drinking water. Neji found himself growing as impatient as the aura he sensed from Kiba. Surely, something had to happen; the group would have to be on the move sooner or later.

Kiba had begun to fidget restlessly, and it started to wear on Neji's nerves. Though he understood and sympathized with the other Shinobi, it was getting to be a distraction. He was about to admonish his comrade for moving about when Kiba signaled that he detected movement outside once again.

Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned quickly ahead the some 600 meters toward the front of the hideout. It was growing darker, and he boosted his chakra slightly to keep the images in front of him focused. The Kunoichi was again visiting the well, likely for the final time before turning in for the night.

She seemed to be fully recovered from the use of her jutsu, and proceeded to lower her canister into the depths of the well.

Suddenly, she looked up. Neji saw her bespectacled eyes looking exactly in his direction.

"Shimatta," Neji uncharacteristically cursed. Maybe he had released too much chakra. He didn't think he had, but there she stood. If they had been standing face to face, she would have been looking directly into his eyes.

"Neji. What is it."

"She's looking right at me!" he whispered urgently.

"No way. We should still be out of range, and she shouldn't be able to see us at this distance in the dark," Kiba said, his hushed voice nervous at hearing the light expletive uttered from the usually polite Neji.

"I know that!" Neji hissed somewhat coldly. "But she's holding my gaze for more than an instant. Even if she can't see or sense us, there is such a thing as intuition. And there are more of us now. Not to mention, the well is on the side of the building nearest to us."

"Is she still looking this way?" Kiba asked, whispering as quietly as he could.

"Yes. Wait. No. Now she's taking up the canister and turning to go back inside. She's not hurrying. She doesn't seem concerned"

"False alarm?"

"I don't know. But I need to let Yamato know that we may have been detected. We need to keep our talking to a minimum now."

"Hai." Kiba answered as Neji prepared his message for the captain.

When Yamato's instructions returned, Neji held the message between himself and Kiba so they both could silently read it. Straining to see in the now complete darkness of the forest, they read Yamato's directive.

"We are ready. Turn on your wireless radios to frequency 2, 3, 8. Stand by for radio check."

Neji and Kiba quickly reached into their gear bags and brought out the small electronic devices. They placed them over their ears and adjusted the mouthpiece, turning the dial to the prescribed frequency. Moments later, the sound of voices not heard in nearly two days came into their ears.

"Radio check. Respond if you can hear me," said Yamato.

A familiar "Ossu!" from Lee and a soft "R-ready" from Hinata were among the rest of the affirmative responses given. Neji listened and mentally checked off the roster of Leaf Shinobi as they all replied to the radio check.

"Good. That's everyone," came Yamato's voice once again. "Now, please listen. You may ask questions when I finish. If we have been detected, and someone emerges from the facility, I will move to within vocal and audible range. Through the radios, you all will listen in on any conversation that occurs, and wait for the signal. If the target begins to flee, I will call TenTen and Sai into action to try and keep them here. If they do not run, I will call Neji, Kiba, and Naruto here with me as the first wave, to try and conceal our numbers for as long as possible. The rest of you will back us up, and help keep Sakura from injury so she can use the sedative when the time comes. Based on the information we have garnered from Neji's observations since we arrived, separating Sasuke from the Kunoichi is a MUST. Understood?"

"Hai!" came the collective response.

"Now I request that you only speak when spoken to by me," Yamato continued. "Neji."

"Hai."

"What is the status of the enemy?"

"They are all in their usual positions, but the Kunoichi is talking to Sasuke. Wait. The other two are moving in the building. They're also going toward Sasuke."

"I see. It looks like they know something is up. Keep describing what you see and everyone else listen."

"Understood. All four are now in Sasuke's chamber. They are talking about something. The slender man has his sword with him. Sasuke is turning, he's picking up his sword. Taichou! He's moving to the entrance!"

"Got it. I'm going in. Are they all leaving the building?"

"Negative. He's going alone. The others are standing just inside the entrance."

"Understood. Keep observing, and listen in. When I say 'flight', Sai and TenTen will launch a distance attack. When I say 'now', Neji, Kiba, and Naruto will join me at my position and the others will close in at once."

Neji felt the rush of anticipation come over him, and sensed a similar aura about Kiba. He and Akamaru assumed a readied position and Neji could see them straining their eyes forward. Neji kept his eyes trained on the entrance of the building. In a moment he saw what looked to be a small flare emerge.

It was Sasuke.

Neji observed him hold the flare out at arm's length, looking toward the tree line. Yamato should be nearing the front of it by now. Neji barely breathed. Sasuke paced the front of the building for a moment, passing his hand over the front wall of it at regular intervals. 'What is he doing?' Neji thought. Then, Sasuke threw down the flare so that it stuck in the earth in front of him. As the flare cast its pale glow, Neji took in the sight of him. For most of the time he had been watching, Sasuke was in a seated position, or a position to where his body was obscured slightly. Now Neji could see him fully as he stood, his chest visible through the loosely tied robe he wore. He did slightly resemble a Samurai, and Neji wondered if he had a short sword to go along with his long sword, as it was the custom of the Samurai to carry one of each. He had a hand on the hilt of the long sword, though it was still sheathed. His facial features had not really changed much, but even at his current distance, Neji could see in his eyes that he was not the same boy of his youth.

He seemed to be straining to see if he could hear or see anything.

"Who's there?"

The Uchiha had spoken, his voice audible through the earpiece of the wireless radio. Kiba cast Neji a sideways glance and Neji nodded, confirming that the voice they both heard through Yamato's transmitter was indeed that of Sasuke. His query was met only by the sounds of the nighttime forest. Neji thought Yamato must be trying to gauge his responses carefully, if he would respond at all.

"I asked who's there?!" Sasuke again questioned, his voice forceful and showing no sign of any apprehension.

Getting no response, Sasuke backed up a few paces toward the entrance of the facility, all the while keeping his eyes to the tree line. He reached inside the doorframe and seemed to throw a mechanical switch of some kind. Neji thought he could faintly hear the sound of a power generator through his earpiece. Seconds later, bright flood lights emerged from the areas on the building where Sasuke had placed his hands, and four large spotlights began to rise from the ground, casting the lightness of day on the area immediately in front of the building and into the forest where they were all hidden. Neji was not entirely surprised at the display since this had, indeed, been one of Orochimaru's former lairs. The lairs were always known to have traps and detection devices concealed within. Neji had to admit that this was a clever device obviously meant to negate the advantage of a nighttime ambush.

Yamato must have realized that stealth was no longer an option. He finally called out to the Uchiha from somewhere in the brush.

"I am a Shinobi of Konoha." Neji picked up on the choice of words instantly. Yamato was referring to himself in the singular. It was an attempt to deceive that Neji was sure would ultimately be in vain. He didn't expect Sasuke to believe for a moment that Konoha would simply send one single Shinobi.

Neji thought he saw Sasuke flinch ever so slightly, but he quickly recovered his stoic expression.

"State your purpose!" he demanded, his voice louder, but almost devoid of emotion.

"My mission is to locate and retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Missing Nin of Konoha. Suspected member of the organization Akatsuki. And person wanted for criminal questioning at the Village Hidden in the Cloud."

Neji watched as Sasuke digested the words of the captain. He remained silent, his hand never leaving the still sheathed sword he carried.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke called, his tone hostile.

"Surrender yourself quietly, and no harm will come to you or your companions."

Neji could hear Sasuke chuckle softly. "Cut the act! I have no intention of going to Konoha at the moment. Leave."

A few seconds later, Sasuke added, "All of you!"

Having realized that Sasuke knew there were more Shinobi in the darkness, Yamato replied.

"Very well. If you will not surrender, we are authorized to take you back to Konoha by force!"

Neji saw the young Uchiha activate his Sharingan as he stood, regarding the words of their captain. He was serious. While Neji's team had trained with their Sensei Maito Gai, the older Jounin taught them all several techniques to use against the Sharingan. Most of them concentrated on Taijutsu focusing on the enemy's feet and body as they avoided looking the Sharingan user in the eyes. Lee had been exceptionally adept at these methods, as he was the Taijutsu specialist of their generation. TenTen could avoid making direct eye contact if she concentrated on longer range attacks, and Neji, with his Byakugan, could focus solely on the enemy's chakra points. He felt he had prepared enough.

Neji also made a mental note to watch for any illusions Sasuke might cast. If he was now at the level that his brother Itachi had been when he was alive, Sasuke's illusions could be far more dangerous than a physical attack. Gai had warned that Itachi was capable of casting illusions in ways other than by making eye contact, such as raising a finger, or tugging at his clothing. Neji had to assume that Sasuke would be similarly capable by now. He would endeavor to watch over Lee as best he could. Among the lot of them, Lee and Naruto were the worst at releasing Genjutsu. Naruto could do it to an extent on his own by redirecting his massive chakra, but only with the help of the Toad Sage could he completely dissolve a genjutsu of a very high level. Lee, because he was incapable of drawing chakra, couldn't release them at all. If Naruto was not accompanied by the Toad Sage, both he and Lee would need one of the others to inject chakra into their body if they got caught.

Neji could feel his heart beating faster in his chest at the nearly unbearable pause in the exchange between the Uchiha and Yamato. He had to think they would be called forth any second. He put himself in a stance that would enable him to instantly spring forth to the captain. As Neji looked on, the other three enemies exited the facility and stood behind Sasuke. The slender man had his hand on his massive sword, and the larger man and Kunoichi didn't have any visible weapons, but that meant nothing. Neji was still well aware of the fact that he observed nothing that revealed any insight to the techniques of the men, or of any battle techniques the Kunoichi possessed.

"I remember your voice," Sasuke began, "The last time we met, Orochimaru interrupted me from ending things. This time, you won't be so lucky. Show yourselves NOW!"

Through the earpiece, Neji heard Yamato's voice. "Since they are all outside, I'd like to change our plan slightly. TenTen. Can you launch some projectiles toward the lighted area? I want to see how they defend. And Neji, any analysis of their movements would be appreciated."

"Hai," said the two members of Gai-sensei's team.

"Oh. And TenTen. Make it a lot of them," Yamato added.

"Leave it to me," came the hushed voice of the weapons mistress over the radio.

Not even a few seconds had passed when Neji heard the whizzing sound of dozens of Kunai and Shuriken pass overhead, heading in the direction of the enemy. They scattered all over the clearing. Sasuke dodged them expertly with a speed that Neji could barely see even with his Byakugan. The Kunoichi successfully batted away the offending knives with one of her own, and the man with the sword used it to shield himself from the onslaught. The bigger man didn't dodge as well, but managed to escape with only a few scratches as he assisted the Kunoichi.

However, Neji could see that the markings of the cursed seal, similar to that which Neji had faced on the first retrieval mission, began to travel across his body. His brute strength would be something to contend with, never mind any other techniques he may have. Neji was sure that his speed would be enhanced as well, and he would likely not have problems dodging anymore.

"Is that all they got, Sasuke?" asked the man with the sword sarcastically. "Maybe I should tell Karin and Juugo to just sit inside and wait for us. We don't need Juugo turning into some little gaki kid again right after he just got back to normal. Even this awful replacement sword will do just fine here."

"Shut up, Suigetsu!" Sasuke yelled at the man. The two seemed to be involved in a staring contest.

Neji now knew their names. Neji looked at the larger man, Juugo, not being able to immediately understand how a man that size could be turned into a child. Perhaps it might be a risk to one of his techniques. If he indeed was the originator of the cursed seal, then maybe some "ultimate technique" could have genetic regression as its consequence. By Suigetsu's own comments, Neji also inferred that the large sword he carried might not be his usual weapon.

"Yamato-Taichou," Neji said softly into his radio, hoping everyone else was also listening.

"Go ahead, Neji."

"I assume you got the names."

"Yes. What is it?"

"Just a guess, but by what the one called Suigetsu said, I think the sword he's carrying might not be his preferred sword. So he may not have full use of it. And that Juugo person has apparently been reduced to a child after overusing a technique some time in the past, but it would likely be a technique he would not want to use here. He's still dangerous. The Kunoichi seems to be a basic fighter, not much more as far as battle is concerned. We just need to guard against her healing jutsu."

"I agree."

Sasuke turned once again to the tree line, seemingly satisfied with his mental scolding of his loose lipped teammate. "I'm sure you don't intend to take me down with toys."

Neji could here TenTen make a "Tch" sound in his earpiece.

"If you're serious, let's have it. Show yourselves!" Sasuke ordered once again.

"Now."

That was the signal. In a flash, Neji and Kiba along with Akamaru molded their chakra and took off. As they landed, Yamato and Naruto swooped in almost simultaneously. They were now face to face with Uchiha Sasuke and his team.

The battle was about to begin.


	15. Chapter 15

The Konoha Shinobi stood facing Uchiha Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. A sudden breeze passed between the two groups and Neji sensed the air become thick with the intensity of impending conflict. He had his Byakugan fully activated, and he could see that Sasuke and Juugo each had a vast amount of chakra. Even so, as the Konoha nins shot from their hiding places and stopped masking their chakra signatures, Neji could sense that Naruto's chakra was still greater than theirs. He was truly a phenomenon. Neji supposed that because he had been the container of the Demon Fox since infancy, his body had been forced to adapt.

He glanced over to the blonde Shinobi and could perceive the whirlwind of racing emotions in him once again. Hurt, anger, love, and hope, all continued to twist around his heart at a maddening pace. Neji was amazed that he was containing himself this well mere meters from the person he willed himself to save.

"You just never quit... Naruto."

"You should know that by now... Sasuke."

"You should leave while I'm still in a fair mood," Sasuke said coldly.

"Heh," Naruto chuckled. "I thought you just said you were going to 'end things'."

"Ano, Sasuke-kun. Who is this person? I've sensed this chakra before," the Kunoichi, Karin, asked.

Sasuke did not look in her direction, only stared at Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" she repeated, sounding alarmed. "Don't tell me he's the Jinchu-"

"He's no one, really," Sasuke interrupted her, never taking his eyes off Naruto. But Neji did detect something in the Kunoichi. It was fear. Maybe the allegations were true after all. Maybe they had encountered the Eight Tails. Maybe that's how Sasuke received his persistent injury. Neji had learned over the last recent months that even glancing injuries caused by Jinchuuriki while in beast form were very painful and slow to heal. Even Orochimaru was brought to his limits, and Jiraiya had been gravely wounded once while he and Naruto were training and the boy lost control of the demon inside him.

It would seem that facing a Jinchuuriki had Karin concerned.

Neji also felt the pang in Naruto's heart. He was well within his field of vision. Neji studied him for a moment, but Naruto was expressionless, not betraying with his eyes or body the hurt that he was feeling. Naruto used to charge ahead immediately at Sasuke's petty insults, but now he was steeling himself, and keeping control. Seconds dragged by as if they were hours as the two opposing sides regarded each other, wondering who would make the first move.

"Why don't you just tell her what she wants to know, Sasuke? If you're part of Akatsuki, surely you must have your orders," Naruto offered, and Neji could hear the anger in his tone. Naruto hated being the Jinchuuriki; he hated that the Akatsuki, in their quest to capture the Tailed Chakra Beasts, had caused so much destruction and death. Naruto felt immeasurable guilt that he was the reason why so many had lost their lives or had been placed in harm's way, just like they were at this moment.

While Naruto was exuding emotion internally, Neji could barely sense anything from the Uchiha. His aura was completely sinister, yet there was a vast emptiness where his feelings should have been. Neji was not used to feeling such a menacing chakra. He was nearly suffocating with Sasuke's ill intent. He thought about the violent legacy of the Uchiha clan, and realized that Sasuke was profoundly trapped in the darkness of that destiny.

Sasuke just continued to stare. "I wonder, Naruto, if you could kill me," he mused matter-of-factly.

Naruto said nothing. Neji knew Sasuke had hit on his weakness. Naruto did not want to kill his friend.

"Now, Naruto. What will you do?"

Another ill wind brushed past, disturbing the quiet of the tree line as the leaves blew, and the heavy air between the two sides stirred.

"I'm going to take you home, Sasuke. You need to come home," Naruto answered, his voice low and his words measured, the anguish he felt a heavy undertone in what he said.

"I've told you before. Stop acting like a child. I will not go to Konoha with you just to satisfy some selfish need of yours." Sasuke then looked at each one of the Konoha Shinobi in front of him. "Just how many people are you going to drag down with you?"

"That's enough talk, Sasuke." It was Yamato who put and end to the exchange. Neji thought that perhaps Yamato feared Naruto would begin to lose control if this conversation were to continue. If that happened, both friend and foe alike could be in mortal danger.

"Yeah, Sasuke," Suigetsu chimed in. "I don't think this is quite the occasion for the happy reunion with the Leaf," he said as he drew his massive sword, the metal glinting in the harsh glare of the floodlights.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Yamato continued, ignoring the swordsman's gesture, "You will come with us to Konoha. Although we have a standing order to eliminate members of the Akatsuki on sight, I am willing to let your companions leave unharmed if you surrender yourself. This is the last time I will make such an offer."

Neji kept his eyes trained on Sasuke. Then, in a second, he was gone. An instant later when Neji saw him again, he was standing behind Naruto, with one of Naruto's own Kunai aimed at his jugular. Instinctively, the other leaf Shinobi jumped back. He was fast. Neji couldn't believe he lost sight of him. He needed to concentrate.

Sasuke's team scattered as well.

"I will not go to Konoha. Not in the way you wish," Sasuke hissed audibly into Naruto's ear, but loudly enough so that everyone else got the message too.

"Sasuke. Geez, man! Don't kill him. They'll be pissed if you do that!" It was Suigetsu. Apparently he, like Karin, realized that Naruto indeed was the Jinchuuriki. Juugo remained silently observant.

"Shut up! You know I don't care what -they- think!" Just then Sasuke flung the Kunai at his own teammate who easily deflected it with his sword, and he simultaneously gripped Naruto's neck with his bare hands, choking him.

That was it.

Kiba and Akamaru were on the move. "Man Beast Transformation! Fang Drill!"

Instantly, the dog transformed into a replica of his master and the two spun wildly, aiming directly for Sasuke. Just as quickly, Sasuke kicked away one of the two with a leg and punched the other, all the while gripping Naruto's neck with only one hand. Kiba and Akamaru went hurdling toward the tree line at a dizzying rate, crashing through trees and brush in a cacophony of snapping limbs and rustling leaves. Neji was shocked. With one hand and one leg, Sasuke had brushed them off like bugs.

Neji could see that Suigetsu was charging him, his sword held at the ready. Neji concentrated his chakra. He was confident he could dodge the wide-sweeping move a sword that size would make. He had to get in close to use his Gentle Fist Taijutsu. 'Here he comes!' he thought.

Suigetsu rose his sword and slashed violently toward Neji. But Neji dodged it with his own impressive speed, rose into the air, and landed on the sword itself as Suigetsu was trying to recover from the miss. In one motion Neji sprung off the sword, the force of his jump causing the sword to recoil wildly. Suigetsu was off balance. Neji immediately landed behind the toppling swordsman and, his chakra charged to his fingertips, began to aim for Suigetsu's chakra points. He had him.

All of a sudden, Neji couldn't see the man's chakra points at all. "What the-"

Suigetsu began to liquefy right as Neji's fingers touched him. Instead of meeting the usual resistance of flesh, Neji's hand simply splashed through. 'A water clone?' Neji thought quickly, remembering Hoshigaki Kisame's technique. No. This was something different. It was not a clone, but the man's own form turning to water right before his eyes. Neji pulled back. Suigetsu's head and shoulders still resembled a solid human, and they seemed to grow out of the water that was now the rest of his body. His huge sword, having lost a hand to grip it, fell to the ground with a loud clanking noise.

"You won't get me that way!" Suigetsu taunted.

"Tch."

Neji heard a "poof" sound, and turned to look in its direction.

'I see, it was a Shadow Clone the whole time!' he said to himself.

Neji saw that Sasuke suddenly found himself holding empty air. The Naruto he was strangling had disappeared. Sasuke whirled around to find two more Narutos charging at him, one of them rapidly molding chakra into his Rasengan technique. The spinning orb held by the other Naruto was complete, and he was flying straight at him.

Sasuke quickly drew his sword and with one fluid thrust of the blade, he slashed at Naruto's midsection.

"Naruto!"

It was Kiba. He and Akamaru were running back into the fray. Sasuke leaped away, and Neji saw Yamato try to keep pace with him as he jumped back.

But that Naruto, too, was a shadow clone and it popped out of existence as Sasuke's blade cut him, the Rasengan flying off on its own trajectory toward what Neji realized was its actual intended target: the Kunoichi. 'Incredible. He was aiming for her the whole time!' Neji thought to himself. Naruto was truly the expert when it came to the Kage Bunshin.

As the whirling ball of condensed chakra whizzed toward Karin, out of nowhere a huge arm came at her from her right side, and what Neji supposed was a hand, though it was a hand like none he had ever seen, grabbed up the woman and propelled her away. Attached to the monstrous arm was Juugo, and the rest of his body sailed in front of the spot where seconds ago the Kunoichi stood. He managed to pass the Rasengan just before it would have surely hit Karin. The Rasengan exploded into the entrance of the building causing it to collapse into rubble. Neji looked at Juugo's form as he set down the flustered Karin and there was no mistake. This person had to be the originator of the Cursed Seal, and , unlike other recipients of the mark, he seemed to be able to control his transformations at will. Also, his speed, as Neji suspected, was enhanced exponentially. He remained there, guarding Karin.

But Neji had his own problems. He wouldn't be able to inflict damage using his Gentle Fist on Suigetsu if the man continued to turn himself into water. As Neji re-focused his attention on Suigetsu, he saw that he was returning from a puddle back into his normal appearance. These Akatsuki were just simply beyond human.

"What will you try now? Sasuke told me a little something about those eyes of yours. What did he say they were? Oh yeah. Byakugan. The second of Konoha's great eye techniques."

"Actually, it was the first," Neji replied coolly.

"Well, whatever. I'm not a big fan of eye techniques anyway," Suigetsu said, casually insulting both Neji and his own teammate.

"Don't lower your guard, Suigetsu." Sasuke instantly appeared next to Suigetsu. Now Neji was faced with both of them. "The Byakugan poses some danger. Especially if you run right at him in your solid state. Moron."

"You know I just hate it when you talk like you're the boss or something.," Suigetsu complained. "I was doing fine." Sasuke only had time for a brief glare in response when his eyes caught sight of a running Yamato.

"Moukton no Jutsu: Wood Locking Wall!" Yamato was behind the two men, and attempted to encapsulate them in a dome of wood. Although Yamato had told him Sasuke would not be contained with this technique, Neji knew that it could delay him, even if only for a second. The dome was now complete and the two men were inside. Neji thought he might be able to get a hit on Sasuke as he blindly broke free. Suigetsu didn't seem to possess the same level of agility, so Neji thought he could tag Sasuke on at least a couple of chakra points before Suigetsu could have time to react.

Neji jumped to the top of the dome, and a second later, it crashed open with splinters flying everywhere. Sasuke was flying straight up and Neji leaped up behind him. He wasn't as good of a jumper as was Lee, but he thought he could manage. He was directly behind Sasuke and was able to land two fingers on his right shoulder before Sasuke reacted, punching Neji in the gut with his left arm. It had a force that sent him down hard, pummeling his body into the earth below. It was all Neji could do to release chakra from his own chakra points to cushion the blow. 'Kuso!' he swore to himself. 'I just can't get in close enough!'

As the dust cleared, Neji saw Sasuke standing above him, his sword drawn, but his left hand was on the shoulder Neji had hit. Neji rose slowly, thankful to be largely uninjured. However, his hit had not been perfect, and Sasuke's upper arm was not fully disabled. Neji could see he was trying to force his chakra into the blocked area. Sasuke was slowly restoring his own chakra flow.

Suigetsu was having some difficulty climbing out of the wooden dome, and Yamato was keeping him busy by activating his Earth Element Earth Rampart to fill the dome with earth, in an effort to bury Suigetsu while he was still in solid form. Kiba and Akamaru rushed over to assist.

Sasuke seemed to have little concern for his struggling teammate. He was now focused on Neji.

"I guess you won't be demanding to know my name this time, Hyuuga Neji," Sasuke said, referring to the time when the two geniuses first met at the chuunin exams, when Neji had rudely asked Sasuke to identify himself. It was a time that Neji hated to admit that he was so much like the dark person before him.

"No, I will not," Neji answered, trying to focus on Sasuke's body while averting his eyes. His Byakugan could still see Sasuke's chakra points, and it frustrated Neji that his speed was not enough to enable him to get as close as he needed to. He could feel Sasuke's ill intent, enveloping him now as it was cast in his direction alone.

"I think you will see today that the power of the Sharingan has far surpassed that of its forebear."

"You will get no argument from me that the Sharingan is powerful, Uchiha Sasuke. However, I sense that you are overly confident in it. You must be using it a lot these days," Neji commented, hoping to get a reaction. Kakashi had told them all that overuse of the Sharingan caused blindness, a fact he learned both from his encounters with Uchiha Itachi and from the use of his own Sharingan. It was indeed a consequence of which a Sharingan user had to be mindful.

"Tch. That's none of your concern."

"But it is a great concern of yours. Is it not?" Neji sensed that he had struck a chord. Perhaps Sasuke was already experiencing the effects. If that were true, then if he were to perform a massive eye technique, his eyes might be out of focus if he had to release the Sharingan afterward. Hopefully Neji could find use for that information at some point.

"That doesn't matter. At least you're smart enough not to look at them. They always said you were a genius, didn't they?"

Neji didn't respond.

"The Byakugan can be deadly. But if it's all you have, I have other attacks that will keep you far enough away."

With that, Sasuke released his left hand from his shoulder. Neji was met with the sight of Sasuke's chakra flow almost entirely restored. He sheathed his sword and instantly released his Lightening Technique, Chidori, over his entire body. He charged at Neji.

"HAKKESHO KAITEN!" Neji spun in the Hyuuga Clan's signature offense/defense move, the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin. He needed to try and deflect the Chidori back on its user. As he spun, he sensed that there was indeed a growing distance between himself and Sasuke. When Neji came out of the spin, he saw that Sasuke had been thrown back several meters by the power of his own jutsu.

Sasuke kept his indifferent expression as he sat on the ground, but Neji sensed surprise within him.

"Unlike you, Sasuke, I do not underestimate my opponents. There is more to the Byakugan than the Gentle Fist fighting style. I, too, have 'other attacks' as you said."

"That seemed more like a defensive move to me. But now that I've seen it, you won't get me again with it. I can absorb my lightening back into my own body. That was just a push."

Calmly, Neji replied, "No. This is a push."

Neji sprinted toward Sasuke, and quickly got within range. "Eight Trigrams Air Palm!" He forced as much chakra as he could through his hands and Sasuke was sent tumbling backward He was down. Neji closed in.

Then, Sasuke was gone. Neji stopped. 'Where did he go?! Behind!'

"KAITEN!" Neji spun again just as Sasuke started to punch him. To his horror, he could see Sasuke's hand breaching the spin. Then, those eyes, and with a jolt, Neji was slammed back. Hard. Now Neji was down on the ground again. Still, he wasn't seriously hurt. His defensive spin had been somewhat effective as Sasuke didn't hit a vital place. Neji concluded that Sasuke's vision inside the spin was not totally accurate. All the same, Sasuke was impressive to break through it at all, not to mention land a hit on him.

Sasuke was coming at him again with his sword when a shower of weapons blocked his path. TenTen.

A second later, Lee and Naruto flew in right in front of Neji as he was getting up. TenTen was still unseen, but no doubt she had been watching the exchange. Her timing for the diversion was excellent, as usual. Within the range of his sight, Neji could see that others had emerged. Chouji, Hinata, and Shino were upon Juugo as he shielded Karin, while Sakura crouched at the tree line, ready to sprint when she saw an opening. TenTen and Sai were still obscured, staying behind to get an overview of the conflict so they could direct their distance attacks to isolate the enemies from each other.

Suigetsu had somehow managed to escape the wooden dome filled with earth, but he was faced by Yamato, Kiba and a growling, salivating Akamaru. His sword still lay several feet away from him on the ground.

Now there were three separate standoffs.

Neji felt sure that he was not the only one who could perceive Sasuke's anger. His team was heavily outnumbered. The three sets of opposing forces stood in ready stances.

"May we please assist you, Neji?" asked Neji's teammate Lee as he and Naruto stood with their backs toward him.

"You may," Neji answered, thankful to have the two of them there. He was not faring as well as he'd like going one on one with Sasuke. "Oh. Lee," continued Neji, his voice calm.

"Yes?"

"The weights. Take them off."

"Hai!" Lee kept his eyes trained on Sasuke's body while he unclasped the ankle weights he customarily wore. He threw them back toward the trees and they landed with a loud noise as the astonishing heaviness of them hit the ground.

"I meant all of them," said Neji, in his usual deadpan tone.

"Understood!" came the enthusiastic response. Lee removed the weights form his waist band as well and hurled them behind in a similar fashion. Another loud crash was heard.

"Yikes, Lee!" Naruto shouted with a contorted expression of surprise on his face at the sound. Even Sasuke himself raised an eyebrow. Whenever Lee was told to take of his weights, it was a signal to him from his team that their opponent was extremely strong. It also thrilled the enthusiastic Lee to no end.

Neji had no doubt that Sasuke was in for a surprise. Lee was the only one among them who could match his speed. Without his weights, he was probably even faster than Sasuke himself. As Neji regarded the other three momentary standstills, his eyes came to rest on his cousin-sister. Hinata stood between Chouji and Shino, and Neji could tell that her Byakugan was activated. He wanted to project his confidence in her abilities to her, but she might be too highly concentrated on her task at hand to perceive it. He tried anyway, focusing his feelings in her direction.

"Do your best, Hinata-sama."

***********

A/N Thank you so much for reading. Please don't hate me for the little cliffy here! Don't worry, my friends, I'll get this battle wrapped up so Neji can get back to his *other* pressing matters. Next chapter is already in the revision process, so it shouldn't be much of a wait. Wouldn't it serve Sasuke right to have Rock Lee open up a huge can of whoop-azz on him? Who's the genius now, Pretty Boy?

Thanks again to those who have faved/alerted, and who have left reviews. I hope I can keep you entertained.

C

***********


	16. Chapter 16

Hinata, Shino, and Chouji had just swooped into the battlefield after observing the various exchanges from a point behind the tree line. She could see with her activated Byakugan that Neji was slowly rising from the ground. She had watched with utter disbelief as Sasuke penetrated the Hyuuga Clan's defensive spin. Just how strong was Sasuke? She was relieved to see that Neji appeared only to have minor injuries. For an instant, she thought she could feel Neji's familiar presence around her, and the energy was both calming and encouraging. 'Thank you, Niisan,' she thought to herself, 'I will do my best.'

Though she knew Neji could handle himself, she was happy that he was joined by his teammate Lee and by Naruto. As she heard Lee throw his weights to the ground, she couldn't help but think they made a formidable combination of Shinobi. With Lee's phenomenal speed, Neji's talent and ninja sensibilities, and Naruto's all around physical strength and stamina, she was confident that they could accomplish their goal. Now, Hinata needed to show everyone that she could do her part.

Hinata resisted the impulse to go to Naruto's side. She had her own opponents to face. Isolating the enemies from each other was critical. So far, Suigetsu and Sasuke each faced their adversaries alone. That left her team with Juugo and Karin, whose side the man had yet to leave since pushing her away from Naruto's earlier Rasengan.

While they were in hiding, Yamato had sent them a warning message about the incredible healing jutsu the Kunoichi possessed. They knew that keeping her from Sasuke, should he become immobilized, was critical. After the order came to put on their radios and move to a more forward position, Hinata, Shino, and Chouji began to strategize amongst themselves.

As the three Shinobi observed the first forays into battle, they made a plan. They had decided that Chouji would be the primary assault on Juugo. He was a natural match for him, as they both possessed the ability to transform their body sizes at will. While Juugo was facing off against Chouji, Shino would release his insects to create a physical barrier between Juugo and Karin.

Since it seemed that Karin was not a battle specialist, they hoped that this separation from her protector would enable Hinata to come in close to the woman with her Gentle Fist Taijutsu. Since Karin's healing jutsu apparently drained her energy, leaving her defenseless, the threesome concluded that in order to perform it, she would need to expend most of her chakra. The Gentle Fist would hopefully block enough of her chakra flow to prevent her from molding it effectively, and Shino would then move his chakra ingesting beetles around her body, draining her of chakra completely. At that point, they felt she would be easily restrained by some physical means. Many in their group had wire and other restraining devices with them in their gear, and Sai had his ink restraint jutsu, so they were confident that their plan could work.

With Karin restrained, Hinata and Shino would be free to assist Chouji, or any other person if needed. It was a sound plan, provided that no help came to either Juugo or Karin from their teammates. Hinata had to believe that Sasuke and Suigetsu would be heavily occupied with their own battles. Even if Karin or Juugo were to call out, Hinata thought it unlikely that either of the other two would be able to render assistance right away.

Furthermore, based on her observations so far, Hinata was not entirely convinced that Sasuke would help his teammates even if they asked. As they all listened in through the wireless radios, they heard how coldly Sasuke spoke to members of his own team, and, of course, to Naruto. How could Sasuke say such hurtful things to the person who only sought to help him? Hinata still had a difficult time with her emotions when it came to the Uchiha. She had made it her resolve to do her very best in this mission, and contribute whatever she could. She had to do that for Naruto. Even though she had considerable doubts about Sasuke personally, if Naruto wanted to help him, then that would have to be reason enough for her too.

Finally, Juugo broke his silence and called out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, this is becoming a bit out of hand, don't you agree?" he queried, referring to the Konoha reinforcements.

The Uchiha said nothing. He was fixated once again on Naruto. Sasuke's profile was within Hinata's field of vision and she looked upon him without removing her gaze from Juugo and Karin. She saw no acknowledgement in his expression of his teammate's comments.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin called out next, apparently seconding the opinion of Juugo without directly saying so.

"We won't have any problems here," Sasuke said flatly.

"But Sasuke-kun! The Jinchuuriki! What are we going to do if-"

"Shut UP, Karin!" Sasuke shot back with uncharacteristic emotion. He momentarily glared toward Karin, silently admonishing her for her outburst. Had they indeed encountered a Jinchuuriki before? Was it fear Hinata sensed in Karin? Hinata could feel Sasuke's stare, and it chilled her to the bone. She felt the young woman shrink back a little, hurt by Sasuke's command. Another dreadful silence was upon them.

Finally, Naruto spoke and Sasuke's attention was immediately returned to his direction.

"I will take you back with my own power, Sasuke," he said, his tone softly serious, but audible enough that he could be heard by everyone. Neji and Lee stood with him, determined to help him keep his promise.

"I see. So you've decided not to use that...thing inside you. I wonder how many of your precious comrades here know about it. I wonder if they'd be so eager to stand with you if they found out what you really are."

"We all know about the Kyuubi, Sasuke. However, we stand here as comrades of Uzumaki Naruto," replied Neji, sensing that Naruto did not want to respond. Naruto's greatest fear was to be seen not as Uzumaki Naruto, but as the Demon Fox, the way he had been seen for so many years in his lonely childhood. Naruto had spent his days proving that he was his own man, and not simply a vessel for a sinister demon. But the fear of loneliness and abandonment by his friends was never too far from his mind.

"It makes no difference," Sasuke continued with an icy stare in Neji's direction, "This foolish game _will_ end here."

Sasuke drove his long sword into the ground before him and began to raise his left hand. When he made this motion, his teammates started to scatter frantically.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, and instantly the entire area was surrounded by the Mass Shadow Clones of Naruto, blocking the escape of Sasuke's team, enabling their individual foes to secure them to the site of the battle. Why were they running so fast?

Then Neji saw the reason. Sasuke was building a huge amount of chakra and sending it to his hand. Above, the peaceful sky suddenly began to churn violently, as if a storm was approaching. 'Kuso!' thought Neji, 'Is he trying to bring down lightning itself?!'

There was no time.

"Now, Lee!" Neji directed urgently.

"OSSU!"

With that, Lee suddenly disappeared from view. Then, a green-clad blur was seen kicking over the sword, and in a single motion, the blur was unleashing his physical Taijutsu on Sasuke. The sky stopped its threatening rotation at the interruption of Sasuke's hand gesture. Neji was right. Lee was faster, and Sasuke couldn't totally see him. He landed some punches, but Neji could see with the Byakugan that their timing was off.

Neji and Naruto jumped up to give Lee some room. The speed of his Taijutsu left Sasuke no opening to cast a genjutsu. The best Sasuke could do at the moment was to mach him, punch for punch, kick for kick. But he was having trouble.

The green blur anticipated Sasuke's moves by his feet and body and blocked. First, Lee stopped a right hook with his left leg. Next, a kick with his arms, then Lee arched back, dodging another punch, his head nearly grazing the ground. It was so fast. Neji could barely see the two men as they fought hand to hand.

"Incredible," Naruto breathed, awestruck. "Bushy Brow is just incredible!"

"He is, indeed," Neji calmly affirmed. From their position in the air, Neji and Naruto could see that the other battles had begun. Suigetsu looked as if he was being nearly devoured by Akamaru. He had partially liquefied, but it seemed he couldn't fully escape the jaws of the huge nin-dog. Kiba and Yamato were running toward him, Yamato making a frantic seal of his water element with his hands. He was trying to fight water with water as Kiba concentrated his chakra and easily ran up the emerging water spout to land a punch on Suigetsu's solid upper body that was being held down by Akamaru's fangs.

Chouji had just enlarged his arm and kept Juugo from sweeping Karin away once again, swatting Juugo down like a child's toy. Neji heard Shino give his "Spread!" command as he unleashed his insects in a barrier between Juugo and Karin. Hinata was charging her, in the stance he knew so well. Karin stood ready with a Kunai in her hand. The women were fighting hand to hand, and Hinata's graceful footwork along with the light slapping noises of the Gentle Fist appeared to have the advantage. All the while, more of Shino's chakra ingesting bugs were trying to affix themselves to Karin's moving body. 'They have a good plan,' Neji thought, understanding what it was the three Shinobi were trying to do.

Lee and Sasuke continued to trade blows. Lee was handling himself extremely well, and Neji, straining with his Byakugan at the frenzied fight, could see the evidence of that as several bruises began to appear on Sasuke's formerly unblemished flesh.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Lee swung his legs at Sasuke at a speed that Sasuke couldn't dodge. Sasuke lost his footing as Lee's legs knocked Sasuke's own legs out from under him. Sasuke was on the ground, knocked back several meters by the power of one of Lee's signature Taijutsu moves.

Unfortunately, Sasuke landed near his sword. He instantly grabbed it and charged the metal implement with his Chidori.

"Lee!" Neji called out, alerting his teammate.

Lee spun around to face the sword as it crackled with Sasuke's lightning technique. He dodged it expertly, but Sasuke had now once again charged his whole body. There was no way Neji could get close enough to Sasuke if he was in that state to use the Gentle Fist, and if Sasuke landed a lightning infused punch on Lee, it could definitely cause problems as the electricity would overload Lee's nerve endings.

Neji quickly moved and started running alongside Sasuke as the Uchiha sprinted back toward Lee. He was so fast. Neji couldn't match his speed completely, but he was gaining on him. He focused his chakra to his hands.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!"

Sasuke was blown out of his collision course with Lee. Lee, in a blur, suddenly was upon him, landing a solid punch on his jaw, drawing blood. Sasuke cancelled his full body Chidori and concentrated its full power to the sword. Lee jumped back immediately, the flickering lightning from the contact with Sasuke's body sending electricity racing through his entire form.

"Aaaaah!" Lee dropped to his knees. Neji rushed to his side as the electric discharge was beginning to fade.

"Lee-san!" Sakura was running in their direction. She was coming to help Lee with her medical ninjutsu. Neji rose and stood in front of the pair to guard over Sakura as she healed Lee, drawing chakra to his hands to prepare another Air Palm attack if Sasuke targeted his former teammate and Lee again.

"Lee!" Naruto shouted. "Don't touch him any more! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Before the visibly angered Sasuke could make another run at Lee while he was down, two of Naruto's shadow clones were building another Rasengan. Two more were approaching Sasuke quickly from behind. Sasuke easily batted them away and they "poofed" out of the conflict. Yet two more appeared, shouting "HENGE!" Instantly the small scroll they each carried transformed into an obscenely overlarge Shuriken which they threw at Sasuke. The agile Uchiha stopped one of the wildly spinning throwing stars with his free hand, and deflected the other with his right leg, sending it careening back toward Lee and Sakura.

"Shimatta! Eight Trigrams Air Palm!" Neji dashed to intercept it and deflected the giant Shuriken, sending it sailing safely away back into the trees where it pierced a tree trunk with a splintering thud.

Sasuke then turned his attention to the incoming Rasengan. When it was complete, one of the Clones disappeared, and the other was aiming for Sasuke's right arm, trying to get him to drop his sword. Sasuke raised his arm up, spinning the sword violently, the electricity discharging from it in a tornadic motion. The Clone was caught up in the lightning and vanished, and the Rasengan spun errantly out of control, taking down one of the massive floodlights as it crash landed, making a crater of sparking debris where the light fixture had stood.

Naruto was now running straight at the Uchiha. Sasuke charged back, sprinting with his electrified sword still in hand. Neji hoped the Naruto he saw was another shadow clone.

It wasn't.

Sasuke pierced Naruto in the side, sending electricity through his entire body, and blood cascading to his feet.

"NOW, NEJI!" Naruto screamed, in agony, as his body was electrocuted.

With Sasuke's electricity now concentrated only on his sword, Naruto had used his own body to create an opening for Neji.

Neji assumed his stance and sped up to Sasuke from behind. He was in range.

"Gentle Fist!" He jabbed five chakra points on Sasuke's back before the Uchiha hastily retracted his sword from Naruto's writhing body and jumped to relative safety, breathing hard and gasping for air with lungs injured by Neji's strikes.

Naruto fell on all fours.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, rushing over to her precious teammate as Neji saw Sai appear on one of his gigantic ink birds, ready to lift the still pained Lee out of danger. But it seemed Lee had other ideas.

As Neji ran over to Naruto, he could see Lee, or at least the blur of him, sprinting toward the injured Sasuke. Suddenly, Sasuke, kneeling, thrust out his left hand and, in a blindingly fast move, he made contact with Lee's neck. 'How could he catch him?!' Neji exclaimed to himself. Lee was so fast. 'How?!'

Sasuke must have focused all his strength to his Sharingan to concentrate on following the blur. Perhaps the electric shock had slowed Lee by a tiny degree. With the Sharingan, a tiny slowing of Lee could equal a huge advantage for Sasuke.

Neji watched, horrified, as Lee came to an abrupt standstill, then writhed about, struggling against the strangling grip of Sasuke's free hand. Neji saw Sasuke tap his toe twice on the ground as he tried to stand. Lee suddenly stopped moving. 'What's going on?' Neji thought wildly to himself.

"Lee!" he called, but Lee showed no signs of response.

"Shimatta! Genjutsu!"

A wave of understanding washed over Neji as he realized that Sasuke had figured out how to trap Lee. He must have observed that Lee was only watching his feet and body during their fight. Though injured, Sasuke must have cast the illusion by the light tapping of his toe, knowing Lee's eyes were fixated there.

Sasuke flung Lee aside and Lee's limp body landed forcefully on the ground creating a sizeable indentation. Though Neji didn't want to leave Sakura vulnerable as she hurriedly was closing Naruto's wound, he had to go help his trusted teammate. The longer Lee was trapped inside Sasuke's illusory world, the worse it would be. Luckily, Sai was on the move again, this time going toward Sakura and Naruto, his short ANBU style sword at the ready.

As Neji ran to Lee, he kept watching Sasuke with his Byakugan vision. Sasuke was still impaired by Neji's own attack, and he was having difficulty trying to get fully to his feet. Naruto was still down, and Sakura was frantically healing him as Sai stood guard, watching Sasuke's every move.

Between gasps, Sasuke spoke. "It's over for him, Hyuuga."

Neji ignored Sasuke and set about injecting his chakra into Lee's paralyzed form. He had to hurry.

"KAI!" Neji said, commanding the illusion to release. No response. Neji concentrated more chakra and placed his hand over Lee's cranium. "KAI!" he shouted again.

"I said it was over! He's already been in my world for days. He won't survive," Sasuke spat. "This, Hyuuga, is the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Your skills with the Byakugan won't help you here."

This was bad. They had all learned from Kakashi about the Mangekyo Sharingan and the horror filled dimension it created. Even Kakashi had succumbed for weeks after Itachi had attacked him with it. Now it seemed Sasuke had also awakened this ability in his own Sharingan. He was dangerous on so many levels, was Sasuke. They had to end this before Sasuke had the chance to show them if he had acquired any more of Itachi's techniques.

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto said, slowly rising, "Go help Lee."

"But, Naruto, you're still injured! I have to-"

"I said go."

Sakura remained, a concerned look in her emerald eyes.

"NOW, Sakura-chan! I'm fine!"

"I got it," Sakura said, reluctantly leaving Naruto's side. As she ran, Sasuke was starting to get to his feet as well. As Neji looked, he was once again forcibly restoring his own chakra flow and attempting to regain more use of his lungs. Neji was amazed that he could still move. His strength had grown to be almost inhuman.

While Sasuke faced Naruto and Sai in another stare down, Sakura had knelt down next to Lee, her head on his chest.

"He's still alive. Since he doesn't normally use chakra, you and I will have to work together to force enough chakra into him to release it. Tsunade-shishou showed me how to get someone out of this type of illusion, they way she helped Kakashi-sensei. I just hope I can do it," Sakura hurriedly said, with anxiety in her tone.

"Understood."

Together, Sakura and Neji focused their chakra and attempted to revive Lee from what was sure to be a living hell.

Now, Naruto and Sasuke stood silently facing each other once again. Both had sustained injuries. Neji thought that this would almost be more of a match of stamina than jutsu. Sasuke was proving that he had the stamina to overcome serious wounds, and he was definitely adept at healing himself. Perhaps during his stay with Orochimaru he had been given regular treatments of cellular regeneration drugs. When Orochimaru was alive, he always had his med-nin spy Kabuto within arm's reach. With a med-nin of Kabuto's level, anything was possible.

Looking across the length of the battlefield, Neji saw that the glare of the lights was becoming less harsh at the onset of dawn. The others were heavily engaged. But there seemed to be progress in the favor of Konoha. Suigetsu was finally restrained in another wooden dome. Without Sasuke with him to smash it open, it appeared that Kiba, Akamaru, and Yamato were content to leave him to assist Chouji in his fight against Juugo.

As Sakura continued her ministrations, Neji looked at the other battle at the intervals when he was not asked to assist her. Chouji had apparently inflicted some serious damage to the now fully transformed Juugo. One of Juugo's monstrous arms hung limp at his side. Now that Yamato and Kiba were there, it looked as if Juugo might meet his end.

The wall of Shino's insects had done its job and Hinata was doing hers. Neji could see that she was fighting expertly against the basic fighter in front of her. With his Byakugan, Neji could see that Hinata had landed some very good hits. Karin's chakra flow was disrupted and her taijutsu was slowing. Additionally, some of the insects had attached themselves around her body.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin screamed. Sasuke took his eyes off of Naruto and looked in her direction.

Then, he vanished.

"Kuso!" Neji yelled, "Hinata-sama! Behind you!"

Hinata had seen Sasuke disappear. She could barely register Neji's shout when she picked up Sasuke's ill intent closing in rapidly behind her. 'Oh no!' she thought and she immediately abandoned her Gentle Fist stance and switched to defend herself.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

This was her absolute defense, her own modification of the Heavenly Spin which turned her chakra into tiny blades as she spun. It was the best defense she had, though she didn't think it would be enough. She had seen Sasuke break through and hurt Neji with her own eyes. But it would hopefully give her precious time. She could hear more rapidly approaching footfalls. Someone was coming to help.

She could hear Sasuke through the spin. "This spin is nothing! The Sharingan has seen it before. Give it up!"

Hinata would not give up. That was not her Way of the Ninja. She kept spinning, wildly expelling her chakra toward Sasuke's oncoming presence. He was so fast. She desperately hoped she could keep him out.

Then she heard a familiar pair of voices.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" "Eight Trigrams Air Palm!"

She came out of her spin to see three Narutos and one Neji in front of her, and TenTen with her arm around Karin's neck like a vice, a Kunai to her throat, to her rear. Sasuke was getting up and running toward Karin, but Hinata could sense surprise in him.

Instantly, the Naruto clones were on him. Sasuke pushed them all off in one motion and they popped out of existence. Neji was next, but Sasuke stopped, not wanting to face another Air Palm. Hinata could see his damaged lungs. That was surely Neji's handiwork.

"No, Sasuke, I don't believe you have seen that spin before," he said calmly.

'How could Neji-niisan remain so placid in the heat of battle?' Hinata asked herself.

"Hinata-sama has made a true offense/defense move out of the Kaiten. Your left arm is damaged by her chakra. It is her own technique. The Sharingan will not penetrate that one."

Suigetsu was imprisoned in Yamato's Wood Locking Wall. Juugo was being held in a death grip by a huge Chouji. Karin had her slender neck inches from TenTen's Kunai, Shino's chakra beetles swarming all over her body. Sakura had revived Lee, and she was turning his visibly shaken form over to Sai to take him to safety on his ink bird. She began making her way over to the rest of them.

Everyone came to a standstill. Was it over?

Then all eyes turned to see Naruto emerge from the Tree Line. His eyes had a dark pigmentation around them and he was as calm as Neji. The small form of the Toad Sage sat upon his shoulder.

"Let it go, Sasuke. You've lost. Let it go," Naruto declared. Then, in a pained tone filled with anguish, "Come home already, damn it!"


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke took in Naruto's appearance and the visage of the old toad atop his shoulder. Neji sensed slight confusion in the Uchiha. "What's this supposed to be?" he hissed, nodding toward the Sage.

"He's the Great Toad Sage. With his help, and my own will, I won't need to use 'that thing' as you like to call it. I won't use a power that can hurt my friends. But that doesn't mean you should relax, Sasuke. I will take you home. Broken and battered if so be it, but you will come."

"Why don't you look me in the eyes when you say that, Naruto? Or are you really still nothing but a weakling scaredy-cat?"

"I'm not afraid, Sasuke. But you are. You're afraid to abandon whatever it is you think you need to do. The thing that keeps you going on down this path. I have no idea what you're up to. Don't bother to tell me that 'I don't need to know' bullshit. You've done enough. Come home."

Sasuke dropped from Neji's and Hinata's field of vision once again. He instantly re-appeared and stood just a few meters from Naruto. Hinata was frightened for Naruto. Feeling a bold resolve well up in her, she started to dash toward them when an arm blocked her path. It was Neji.

"Don't, Hinata-sama. This is their battle now. Now that He's there, it's beyond what we can do," Neji said, referring to the Toad Sage.

It was true. Both young Hyuuga could feel the energy around Sasuke and Naruto intensify to a seemingly infinite level. This had to be the Natural Energy that Naruto had been trained by the toads to use. Though neither Hyuuga could perceive it exactly, the atmosphere definitely had a different feel to it than it had just a moment before.

Neji leaned in to his cousin-sister's ear and spoke to Hinata again, his voice low so as not to be heard by the others.

"We need to keep our attention on these other three here, my sister." Looking back at the injured Karin, he continued, "You have done well today. I am proud of you, and I'm honored by you, Hinata-sama. Now you just need to believe in him. That is all he will need."

"H-Hai," Hinata said, her voice barely a whisper, a deep blush coming to her cheeks.

A breeze began to stir between Naruto and Sasuke.

"I will not go with you, Naruto. I will not go back in chains to Konoha, that hell hole Itachi gave his life to protect!" Sasuke's voice was filled with hate and ire.

A look of confusion crossed everyone's face, especially on that of Sakura and Naruto.

"Oi. Sasuke. It was you who killed Itachi...baka," Naruto said, using the insult of "idiot" that Sasuke had always used on him when they were part of team seven. It was said in a sarcastic tone that belied his confusion. Neji and Hinata looked questioningly at one another. 'What on earth was Sasuke talking about?'

"When I do go to Konoha, the truth will be known to all. Everyone who has lived blissfully ignorant all these last years will know what suffering the brothers of the Uchiha have endured. You, Naruto, will be powerless to stop that truth, no matter what new tricks you may have learned," Sasuke replied dryly.

Naruto only chuckled. "Bastard. I don't know what the hell you're talking about, or what kind of supposed information you think you have. But don't you remember what Kakashi-sensei always said? 'A ninja sees what's underneath the underneath.' You better check your sources. Given the company you keep, I doubt they're reliable." Naruto seethed through his calm exterior.

"Well, not that it matters. No one from Konoha who's present here will live to see it. Now, Naruto. I'll see you in hell where you and that damned Kyuubi belong!"

Sasuke sprang up with incredible vigor despite his injuries. Amazingly, Naruto sprang up even higher and aimed his body like a missile directly toward him. With an insane right hook, Sasuke was hurled to the ground below, his body boring several feet into the earth. The ground shook with a force that had the others spring away from where they stood, holding their captives as they jumped.

Just as incredibly, Sasuke rose up again to meet his adversary, though he was visibly injured. As the rest of the Shinobi looked on, Naruto and Sasuke tangled in a midair exchange of taijutsu, their attacks being virtual mirrors of each other, repelling both of them back with every move. Sasuke landed a hit on Naruto, sending him back into the trees. However, the outcome was not as Sasuke expected. Instead of crashing back first into a tree, Naruto simply moved in midair, landed on the tree trunk with his feet and instantly pushed off, diving forcefully at Sasuke again.

"A-amazing!" Hinata breathed.

"It's like they're not even human!" added Kiba, with Shino nodding in agreement. Every one else seemed dumbstruck at the sight of the two former teammates.

"This battle...is on a whole different level," said Neji quietly, almost to himself.

Sasuke charged his sword with Chidori and flew at Naruto again. But this time, he wasn't able to stab him. To Neji's utter astonishment, Naruto, the Toad Sage still affixed to his shoulder, gripped the electrified blade with his bare hand, blocking Sasuke's attack. This was the same blade that had run him through with ease not even a full hour before: the blade that had left him in dire need of Sakura's medical ninjutsu. Now there was not even a drop of blood on his hands, and the electricity didn't leave the blade. Instead, Naruto put his other hand on the blade and, with both hands, flung Sasuke back into the trees like a discus, a loud crash came resounding through the forest.

"Yamato-Taichou? How?!" Neji asked the captain in complete disbelief.

"The Sage Chakra Naruto can now use enables the body to resist amazing amounts of damage while magnifying the attacks and illusions of the user some thousand-fold...or maybe more," the captain explained. As everyone took in the information, Neji could feel immense awe from all who stood there, humbly witnessing what appeared to be a battle for the ages.

Yet, Sasuke still came back running. "NARUTOOOOOOO!" he yelled, his anger projecting freely now as he incredibly leaped up again.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed as he propelled himself feet first at Sasuke with a speed Sasuke could no longer match. He was becoming injured, and fatigued. Neji could see a marked difference in Sasuke's reactions. He barely dodged Naruto's kick and failed to react as Naruto instantly reversed course in midair and punched him in the gut, the sound of ribs cracking could be heard as Sasuke came crashing down once again.

"I see. So that, in addition to Naruto's own chakra and stamina..." Neji's voice trailed off.

"Yes. I believe it is only a matter of time. No matter how impressive Sasuke is, Naruto will only have to outlast him. I believe he can do that in spades."

"You really think so?" came a female voice.

All eyes turned from the battle to look in the direction of Karin. Though she was disabled, she was conscious, and had been observing everything along with them.

"Sasuke-kun will win," she said excitedly, a blush coming to her face. "He hasn't even used-"

"Karin. Please. Be silent. Sasuke would want you to be quiet." It was Juugo who spoke. He had stopped resisting, but Chouji still held him tightly within the grasp of his oversized hands.

The earth shook again as Sasuke pummeled Naruto down. As Neji quickly turned back to the battle, he saw Naruto stand up again. Naruto had barely a scratch on him. Amazing. They were both amazing just to be alive.

"Yeah, Karin," quipped Suigetsu, who stood with them, having been removed from the Wood Locking Wall and held in check by Shino's insects. It seemed Suigetsu had an unhealthy phobia of insects that Shino happily used to his own advantage. The bugs were keeping him still, all the while depleting him of his chakra. They had done enough so that he could no longer liquefy himself.

"You better shut the hell up now," Suigetsu continued in a mocking tone, "I know this fight is turning you on, getting you all hot and bothered, or whatever, but I don't think Sasuke will approve of you running your mouth. He finds out, and you'll be getting a backhand instead of a kiss on those lips you keep licking!"

Neji saw Sakura shoot a glare at Karin. Hinata saw it too. Was she still attached to Sasuke in that way after all? Was she jealous after hearing Suigetsu's comments?

Another loud crash was heard. Another seismic jolt was felt. Naruto and Sasuke continued to fight mercilessly against each other.

"NO! You shut up, you, you little punk! I mean...what the hell are you talking about? I wasn't...I mean, I'm certainly not...I-I-" Karin was just completely flustered, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled TenTen in her most authoritative tone.

She turned her attention fully on Karin. "Now, what were you trying to say there? Tell me," she cooed, her voice now as soothing as a mother's to an infant, "Used what, Girlie?" TenTen asked, moving the Kunai closer to Karin's throat. Neji observed the exchange. How deadly his teammate could be never failed to impress him. Or scare him just a little. Even Hinata stifled a little giggle to Neji's absolute chagrin.

Karin was finally heeding her companion's advice, remaining silent.

"Spill it, Sister!" TenTen was back to using fear as a motivator, drawing a little blood from Karin's neck.

Karin was suddenly collected. "You'll know when it happens. And it will happen."

Just then, the shaking earth, to which they all were becoming accustomed as the battle between Naruto and Sasuke continued, abruptly stopped.

Leaving the question to Karin unanswered, the attention of everyone again returned to Naruto and Sasuke. Neji observed that Sasuke was definitely the worse for the wear, though Naruto was bleeding again from where Sasuke's sword had entered him earlier.

"That's enough, already, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke was coughing up blood and clutching his ribs. Yet, he stood. His sword, though not electrified anymore, was still in his right hand. He said nothing.

"Did I freakin' box your ears or something, Bastard? You hear? I said that's ENOUGH!"

Still, Sasuke was silent.

"You're at your limit, Sonny Boy," The Toad Sage contributed. "You won't even be able to cast an illusion. Now, be a good kid. Naruto-chan doesn't want to hurt you anymore."

"I don't give a fuck what Naruto wants!" Sasuke angrily retorted, mustering up the last of his energy.

Sasuke stood fully upright once again. "Juugo! Get them out of here!" he yelled.

In a flash, Juugo seemed to have renewed strength. He burst through Chouji's hands, and in an instant, grabbed Suigetsu and rushed toward Karin with his hand outstretched. TenTen kept her grip on Karin and leaped away with her just in time with Neji, Hinata, and Shino covering her move. A pained look crossed Juugo's monstrous face as he came to the quick realization that he would not reach Karin in time. He sped off with Suigetsu. Why were they suddenly trying to escape?

"Yamato-Taichou!" Kiba yelled. "Should we pursue?!"

"No! Let them go! We have a big problem!" shouted Yamato, his eyes having never left the battlefield.

They all turned to see that Sasuke was covering one of his eyes. The acrid smell of smoke reached their noses as horrible black flames started to emerge from the ground. Neji shot a look at Karin who, despite still being held captive, had a confident smile on her face.

"Yes, you do have a big problem," she hissed as TenTen tightened her grip and Shino assisted.

"Everyone! Get out of here!" yelled the captain.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed as Neji swept her away. They had to move. Now.

"There's no time, Hinata-sama! This is Itachi's-"

"AMERATASU!" Sasuke yelled as black flames devoured the entire area where he and Naruto had been fighting, and were quickly spreading toward the hideout, catching it ablaze. The trees, the very earth itself was all engulfed in the flames as the Konoha Shinobi tried to flee from the shockwave the flames were producing.

"HEEELLLL YEEEEEAAAAAAAHH!" Shouted Sakura as she felled burning trees with one chakra infused punch, clearing a path for their escape. She then went back slightly and punched the ground, creating a massive gorge where they had all been standing, and upturned layers of earth fell on the flames of Ameratasu. The flames that had been spreading on the surface were now burning underground, as if Sakura's punch had tilled a field bringing a lower layer of earth to rest on top where the flames once had been. They were still burning, but it would take much longer for them to spread.

They were running blindly back, then straight up into any non-burning tree, trying to escape the dreaded flames of Uchiha Itachi's technique. Neji thought to himself frantically, 'How in the hell did he still have enough chakra for THAT?!' as he carried his sobbing cousin-sister high to the treetops.

They were catching their collective breath, and Neji and Hinata looked back to where Sasuke stood in the center of the flames that were both above and below ground.

All of the Konoha shinobi had made it to the treetops. Except one.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed again, her knees becoming weak as Neji held her, trying to keep their balance in the highest of high limbs. She was sobbing, abject fear enveloping her as she lost sight of the Shinobi she loved. The others fell silent, feeling compassion for the normally shy Hinata's outburst, and worry for Naruto as well.

Neji scanned the area with his Byakugan, but he couldn't see Naruto, only Sasuke. 'What the hell happened?!' he thought frantically, trying to search through the trees while holding a stricken Hinata in his arms.

Then, he saw him. More accurately, he saw three Narutos. They were running. Fast.

"He's there!" Neji shouted.

Now that the initial burst of flames had subsided, the Konoha Shinobi traveled by treetop to get as close as they all dared. Hinata felt rejuvenated in her relief that Naruto was alive, and she began to support her own weight as they traveled.

"That's far enough, everyone!" It was Yamato. "We'll get caught up in it if we go any closer!"

"In what? The fire?" shouted Kiba.

"No. THAT!"

Suddenly, the, shrill screeching sound of a violent wind was heard by everyone. It was deafening. They instinctively covered their ears as best as they could, but remained transfixed at the sight before them. The trees were now lurching about, as if a cyclone was coming in overhead. Naruto was running, his clones furiously molding his chakra. Soon, the ball became his Rasengan, the chakra spinning and whirling at dizzying speed. And then, it was fused with the howling wind, and took the shape of a Shuriken.

A massive, howling, screaming, typhoon of pure chakra injected by the devastatingly powerful Wind Elemental Nature was speeding its way toward a disbelieving Sasuke.

Neji watched, awestruck at seeing this jutsu for the second time, knowing that only a couple of the people present had ever seen it at all.

"Why doesn't Sasuke get the hell out of there?!" screamed Kiba over the deafening howl of the wind, as he struggled to hang on to the tree and simultaneously support Akamaru.

"Sasuke-kun!" screamed Karin, and she struggled to break free from TenTen and Shino. "What the hell is this jutsu?!" she demanded. "Is it the Kyuubi?"

"No, it isn't. It's Uzumaki Naruto, and you'll stay put, Karin, if you don't want to die," Neji said, raising his voice over the wind, his long hair flying about as he held Hinata's much smaller frame close to him. He felt the feelings of adoration well up in Hinata as he mentioned Naruto's name.

But Neji had wondered too. Why wasn't Sasuke moving? Neji supposed that he was, in fact, at his limit. 'Was the Uchiha...giving up?' he thought, 'If he was going to move, he had better make it quick.'

The trees continued to sway, their trunks creaking under the stress of the violent wind. The sound was even louder as Naruto broke through the tree line and sprang up in one leap high above the unmoving Sasuke. The Uchiha only stared, apparently unable or unwilling to move.

"SAAAAAAAASSSSSSSUUUKEEEEEE!" Naruto screamed at the Uchiha.

Neji strained to see Sasuke's face. The Sharingan was gone, and he was bleeding from his left eye. He was spent.

Naruto was rapidly descending upon Sasuke. He only stared.

At the last millisecond, Sasuke tried to move.

Too late.

"FUUTON RASEN-SHURIKEN!"

Naruto threw down the gauntlet, his Wind Infused Rasengan Throwing Star, the move that had dealt Pain, the leader of Akatsuki, his near fatal blow.

He hurled the howling, spinning mass of pure chakra at Sasuke. It sped directly down over him. Fast. Careening. Whirling. Destructive. Power.

The earth shook. The noise assaulted their eardrums. They shielded their eyes from flying debris, trying to look between crossed arms at the sight before them, clinging to the trees with nothing but their chakra. Naruto rose up above the gigantic cloud of dust, trying to escape the shockwave of his own jutsu, as everyone else struggled to keep their balance on the severely listing trees.

The violent storm then stopped as suddenly as it had begun. For a moment after the impact, there was nothing but stunned silence. Everyone seemed frozen in place, amazed at the power of Uzumaki Naruto.

Then, just as suddenly, the group of Shinobi raced down from the trees, sprinting toward the center of the crater. It was just so massive. It had utterly devastated the landscape, the disturbed earth taking even the flames of Ameratasu with it..

Naruto had jumped down and was running toward Sasuke, who lay motionless, the Toad Sage having disappeared from his shoulder.

Everyone rushed to his side, with Sakura in the lead, in her hand the vial of the sedative she had prepared.

'Would she even need it?' Neji thought to himself. The same question seemed to hang in the auras of every person there.

Was Sasuke...dead?

"Byakugan!" Neji reactivated his eyes after having had to cancel his technique to concentrate on staying atop the tree. Sasuke was still alive. Barely.

"I see how it is," Neji said quietly to no one in particular after they all stopped short a few meters in front of a critically injured Sasuke. He was in terrible shape, but no vital spot was harmed beyond repair.

Naruto had aimed for his legs.

It was as if no one dared to draw breath.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin broke free from TenTen and Shino's grasp. The bite marks on her body became horrifically visible as she desperately tried to run to Sasuke's side. TenTen was on her heels and some of the others of them pursued.

But only one Konoha Shinobi caught up.

"Do it now, Hinata!" TenTen screamed as Hinata slid in front of Karin's path to Sasuke.

"HAI!" yelled Hinata in the loudest voice Neji had ever heard escape her throat. She was in her stance.

"JYUUKEN!"

When the light sounds of Gentle Fist meeting flesh were heard, Karin fell to the ground. Neji saw with his Byakugan that Hinata had ruptured Karin's lungs with a jyuuken more powerful than he had ever previously seen her perform. She had done it all to keep Sasuke from recovering and causing any more pain to the Shinobi she loved.

Neji saw Hinata stagger, breathless. She likely expended almost all of her remaining chakra in that final burst of speed and attack. Instinctively, Neji started to rush to her side to hold her up when he saw that someone had beaten him to the task.

It was Naruto.

"I've got ya, Hinata."

"N-Naruto-kun..." she said, blushing, as she melted into his strong arms, relieved that he was alive, relieved that she had helped him. Neji observed that Hinata did not faint. Her aura was one of pure...contentment.

With Karin finally subdued, Sakura approached Sasuke, the vial of powerful sedative in her hand. Everyone remained quiet. She stood over him, his legs askew in horribly unnatural angles, the earth below him soaked with Uchiha blood.

Slowly, as if sensing her presence, Sasuke opened his eyes. They were the color of obsidian, but they were flat. Unfeeling. Empty.

"S-Sakura..." he whispered.

From behind her, Neji could see that Sakura's shoulders were shaking. She was trying to hold back the tears. Naruto stood, unmoving, his own tears flowing freely but silently down his face as he tightly held Neji's cousin-sister. The anguish of team seven was felt by all who were present, their continued silence out of respect for the team that once was.

Sakura walked a few steps closer to Sasuke, his eyes never leaving her.

Without a word, she punched him in the face. Hard.

Though startled, everyone remained in silent understanding of the raw emotion she felt. When the tears came as she emptied the contents of the vial into Sasuke's neck, she lay one single kiss upon his forehead, and wiped away the blood from his left eye with the gentlest of hand. He lost consciousness almost immediately.

As the Shinobi of Konoha quietly looked on, Sakura rose and turned her back to Sasuke as she walked away from him toward the rest of the group. She stopped next to Naruto.

Naruto faced Sasuke. Sakura faced the area where the tree line once was. She was crying freely now, trembling.

"Let's take him home...Sakura-chan."

"H-Hai," choked Sakura, her sobs overtaking her.

*****************

A/N So sorry for the delay on the update. I just couldn't see leaving you hanging after ch16 when I had chapter 17 almost entirely written anyway, so I held off and published them both at the same time.

I really hope you enjoyed it, I put my heart into this mission.

So now it's back to Konoha. Do you think Kakashi will at least give everyone the day off?

Well, Ceile is taking tomorrow off because I already know I'll have to work late. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can manage it.

Thanks again to everyone who has supported this story. I really appreciate it!

C

*************


	18. Chapter 18

***************

A/N Don't own, just for fun, etc.

Thanks for continuing to support this story! I'm happy to see that traffic is still steady on it, so I'll keep updating. Sorry for the little delay. I decided to resurrect a little Team Gai one-shot I had played around with a while ago and figured, what the heck, I'll just post it. So, to reward the great readers for their patience, I'm giving you all a double update! CH 18 and 19 will both be up tonight, and 20 within a day or so.

Thanks again for alerting/favoriting. And for reviewing; you really are way too generous with the reviews, and I so appreciate them!

C

*****************

The warmth of daylight was now fully embracing the Shinobi of Konoha and their lost son. They stood silently for a few more moments, reflecting on all that they had witnessed. Sakura was settling herself, and Naruto's tears had stopped trailing down his face, his blue eyes filled with concern for his critically injured friend. He was still holding tightly to Hinata as she wearily rested her head on his chest.

"Sakura," said Yamato quietly. "We need to prepare them for transport. Those other two might be on their way back, and they know our destination."

"Hai, Yamato-Taichou," came the soft response from the emotionally drained Kunoichi. As she turned to face Sasuke, the reality of his injuries hit her once again. Instantly, Neji felt her aura change, and now she was all business, her medical training coming to the fore.

"I can stabilize them here, for the most part, but they will both need medical attention when we get back, and possibly en route as well."

"Understood," replied the captain.

Immediately, she crouched down and ran her healing hands over Karin's punctured lungs and other injuries. "This one will be fine," Sakura said in a tone that sounded more like irritation than professional detachment. "As we discussed, I'm going to keep her unconscious also."

Next she turned her attention to Sasuke who still lay contorted on the ground, his legs and midsection soaked in his own blood. Neji observed as Sakura put her head to his chest, listening to his heart.

"Sakura-chan. Will he be all right?" Naruto asked, hoping that he didn't injure him fatally.

"He'll be okay if we move quickly. Naruto, Chouji, will you lift him and move him over a bit? Please be careful with...his legs."

"Hai," the two young shinobi answered. Neji moved to take Hinata into his own arms as she continued to recover from her sudden attack. Neji thought she should have been laying down resting, but he knew that nothing felt more safe and secure to her than being held in the arms of the Shinobi she loved. Against his own better judgment, he had allowed her to continue to stand, not wanting to take away the precious moments she had with Naruto, for they may indeed be fleeting.

"Hinata-sama, are you all right?"

"Y-yes, Neji-niisan. I'm okay. J-just a little tired."

"Won't you lay down for a little while? We have a longish journey ahead, and we won't be stopping much. Please, my sister, rest now."

"O-Okay."

Neji got the bedroll out of his gear bag and unfurled it on the ground somewhat away from the scene of Sakura's busy preparations.

"Thank you, Niisan," Hinata said quietly as she lay down, pulling the top fold of the bedroll modestly up to her chin. Before Neji could even say "you're welcome," she was fast asleep. She had an expression of such peace on her beautiful face, her indigo hair flayed out behind her as she lay, and a slight blush was on her cheeks. Her breathing was steady and slow. She was exhausted.

He felt a familiar presence coming up behind him.

"Neji," came Naruto's voice in a hushed tone, "is Hinata all right? Maybe I should get Sakura-chan over here."

"No, that's not necessary, Naruto. Hinata-sama is just exhausted. That last attack of hers just about drained her remaining chakra. She'll be fine; she is uninjured but for a few scratches."

Neji sensed a feeling of relief come over Naruto as they both stood over the sleeping Hinata. "That's good. She's gotten so much stronger. She did great today."

"Yes, she handled herself quite well."

Neji turned to study Naruto's face as the young man continued to look upon his cousin-sister. The feelings he was picking up from Naruto were somehow different than they were when he discussed Hinata's situation with him days ago. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time, though they had known each other since childhood.

"What is it, Naruto?" he finally asked after several more minutes passed.

"Ah, it's nothing."

Then, after a short pause, Naruto spoke again, and Neji was sure he didn't mistake what he felt in Naruto's aura.

"Oi. Neji."

"What?"

"Has Hinata always been this...beautiful?" he asked in almost a whisper, a slight blush coming to his tanned skin as he looked at Hinata's sleeping form.

"She has."

"Oh. I guess I just never... noticed before."

"Well, you were away for a long time," Neji said, careful not to reveal much, especially after he had asked Naruto to help him to try and change the outcome of the succession.

"Yeah."

The two young Shinobi stood quietly for a few seconds more. Neji sensed that Naruto was remembering the discussion they had when they stood together on the upper balcony of Yamato's Four Pillar House.

"If she has to get... married," he began, blushing slightly, "will they make her quit being a Kunoichi?"

"Yes," Neji answered. It was part of the harsh reality that Hinata had to face if the arranged marriage proceeded as the Clan Elders had planned.

"Why, Neji? Why would they take all her hard work away from her?" Naruto asked, his compassion sincere. "If someone took that away from me, I just wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"I imagine that Hinata-sama feels the same way, but she has a duty to the clan. Unless something drastic happens, she will be forced to end her days as a working Kunoichi. Her only role in combat will be to train the next generation of Hyuuga in the techniques of the Main Family. She will not be permitted to take missions. It will be the duty of...her husband to take them for her," Neji quietly explained.

Naruto clenched his fist in frustration, a determined look coming to his eyes. He just hated to see one of his precious comrades be faced with anything he even remotely considered to be an injustice. Neji sensed that the prospect of Hinata having to abandon her career in service to the village absolutely sickened him. Neji had to assume that the thought of Hinata losing her identity as a Shinobi only reminded him of the harsh words he always overheard from the villagers upon his entrance into the Ninja Academy. They were afraid of the Jinchuuriki and what "it" might do if "that Naruto" ever was allowed to become a ninja.

"I just can't tell you enough how wrong I think that is, Neji. I will help you to change it, even if I have to get on my knees and beg that Hiashi guy myself. I will not let anyone take away the dreams of my friend. You Hyuuga really know how to put the 'fun' in dysfunctional, I'll tell you that much."

Neji chuckled a bit, knowing that what Naruto said was not intended as an insult. It was just the way he often used humor to shield himself from any thought that caused him frustration or pain.

"Well, first thing's first," Neji replied. "We still have to finish out our mission here, yes?"

His thoughts having been returned to the injured Sasuke, Naruto remained still. "Yeah. First thing's first."

"I am grateful that you will assist me, though, Naruto. I truly am. A fresh set of eyes to look at this situation might just help a solution to present itself."

"I promise you, Neji, and I promise Hinata. I will do my best. I won't let some geezer take away all of her hard work. She's improved way too much for me to allow that to happen. I saw it with my own eyes in what she did today."

That was all Neji could ask of him. A few seconds later, a feminine voice was heard.

"Naruto? Will you come here for a minute?" called Sakura.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec," he replied never taking his eyes off the sleeping Hinata.

"You'd better get over there. Unless you'd rather she come over here and drag you back by the ear."

"Heh. Yeah. She's scary, but I guess I'm just used to it."

"I'm not one who normally would pry into the personal lives of my comrades, so, please forgive me. I have noticed that it seems like you and Sakura have gotten pretty close since you returned."

"I suppose," Naruto said rather offhandedly. "Well, I'd better get back there. We'll probably be leaving in a few minutes. Do you think Hinata will be okay enough to go back?"

"I'll wake her. She'll be fine. I'll stay with her here for a bit."

"Ok. I'll let you know when we're ready."

"All right."

Naruto trotted back to Sakura. Neji saw her direct him and Chouji to lift Sasuke's shattered legs once again so that she could bandage them for the trip. He tried to sense something about their relationship, but Sakura was now entirely focused on treating her patient. He was sure that he had felt attraction between them, but he was just as sure about what he felt in Naruto's aura when he looked at Hinata as she slept.

After several more minutes of battlefield ministrations, Sakura's preparations seemed to be complete.

"Neji," Naruto called. "It's time."

"Hai." He turned his attention once again to Hinata. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and gently awakened her. "Hinata-sama, we're ready to leave. Can you stand?"

"H-Hai. I'm fine," she said as she slid out of the bedroll and stood up, wavering slightly. "The little rest did me some good. Thank you, Niisan."

"Of course. Let's go home."

Hinata nodded, and the two Hyuuga walked back to the place where the two captives had been treated by Sakura. Kiba was coming to meet them, with a look of visible concern on his face for Hinata's welfare. However, seeing that she was walking unassisted, his demeanor relaxed noticeably.

"That was quite a performance, Hinata," he said cheerfully. "You were so fast. We're totally impressed, right, Shino?"

Shino nodded in agreement as he bent down to pick up the unconscious Karin, putting one of her arms over his shoulder.

"T-thank you, Kiba-kun. I tried my best," Hinata said shyly, nervously crossing her index fingers at the compliment.

"Kiba," said Shino quietly. "A little help here?" he asked, rescuing Hinata from her discomfort at the attention.

"Oh yeah. Right."

Kiba hoisted Karin's other arm over his shoulder, and the two were ready to go. They would easily be able to lift Karin between them as they traveled through the forest back to Konoha. Akamaru wagged his tail, eager to go back home.

Naruto went over to the freshly bandaged, yet still heavily injured Sasuke. He gingerly picked up the limp form of the Uchiha, and hefted him up on his back. Sasuke's head lay resting on Naruto's shoulder, his jet black hair slightly obscuring his pale face. Neji couldn't help but think he almost looked...peaceful. He wondered if Sasuke could ever find peace outside of his drug induced slumber. That would be for time and time alone to decide.

"Let's get the hell out of here, already!"

"Naruto," said the captain. "I will need to restrain his arms."

"What for, Yamato-Taichou? He's out cold. I've got him."

"Naruto. While we travel, I'd like to take every precaution. It may be overly prudent," he continued, pausing briefly, "I know he won't be going anywhere on those legs. But I want to make sure we keep him from forming any hand seals or summons, just in case."

"All right. Just make it quick."

"Of course. TenTen, do you have restraining bolts with you?"

"Yes, captain."

"Then please restrain Sasuke's arms so we can get going."

"Yes, Yamato-Taichou."

TenTen reached into her gear bag and produced a small scroll. She rolled it out on the ground before her, and made a few quick hand seals. In an instant, a pair of cuffs made of wire mesh emerged from the paper, each large enough to encase Sasuke's arms nearly to the elbow, yet flexible enough so that Naruto would be able to carry Sasuke with his arms in front. As his teammate placed the device on Sasuke, Neji could discern that a locking mechanism attached the two cuffs together at the wrist, crossing Sasuke's hands over one another. TenTen performed another hand seal to lock them in place.

"It's ready, captain."

"All right, everyone. We go to Konoha. Neji, please take up the rear and scan periodically for pursuers. Hinata, you may assist, but only if Neji deems it necessary. I want to you conserve your energy."

"Understood," "I-I understand," came the replies from the two young Hyuuga.

Without any further comment, the group set off. Akamaru took the lead with Kiba and Shino right behind, holding Karin between them as they soared through the trees. Yamato was behind them. Sakura and TenTen were next, followed by Chouji and Naruto, who carried the sedated Sasuke on his back. Since Sai had already departed for the village before the end of the battle with the injured Lee, Neji and Hinata were left to bring up the rear.

'Well, Sasuke,' Neji thought to himself as they traveled, remembering Sasuke's own words, 'It looks like you will be going back to Konoha in chains after all.'


	19. Chapter 19

Hour after hour, the group traveled in near silence, stopping only for brief rests that enabled Sakura to monitor the condition of the captives. Keeping them unconscious was vital. Neji was looking behind every so often as he was ordered, and failed to see nor sense anyone in pursuit.

Day turned into night, and still the group continued on. Neji could see a few of his comrades make use of the soldier pills as they rushed back to the village, not wanting to risk stopping for the night. Hinata was fatigued, but determined to keep up, and her eyes never left the form of Naruto ahead of them as he carried his friend home.

Yamato held up his hand, signaling that it was time for another brief pause in their journey. Thankful for the chance to rest, the Shinobi sat quietly down. Kiba and Shino lay Karin down in front of them under the watchful presence of Akamaru, and Naruto bent down and leaned Sasuke's motionless body against a tree. He ducked his head out from under Sasuke's restrained arms, and sat next to him, his eyes never wandering far from the person he had vowed to save. He was so close to honoring his promise, as Konoha was now less than a day's journey away. Neji sat down with his cousin-sister a few feet from Naruto.

"Naruto, why don't I take him for a little bit," Chouji offered quietly, and with genuine concern in his voice. "You've been carrying him the whole time."

"Thanks, Chouji. But I'm not letting him go until I walk through the front gate of the village. I made a promise that I would bring Sasuke back. Only when I set foot inside Konoha will I consider my promise kept."

"Okay," replied Chouji. "But if you change your mind, I'm right here."

"Yeah."

Neji looked down at Hinata, her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and she simply listened to the words Naruto had to say, a blush coming to her cheeks as she heard his voice. Neji hoped that she would take a good long rest when they returned home. He had never seen her expend so much chakra in such a brief period of time. The journey home was further taxing her body, and he was glad that they'd be arriving home in a matter of hours.

As he thought about how to convince Hinata to stay in bed for a few days, he felt eyes upon him. It was Naruto, taking a brief break from staring at Sasuke. He was looking at Hinata. Neji sensed worry in his aura.

"Hinata, are you awake?" he asked softly.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, and she turned a shade of crimson that Naruto would be addressing her when she thought she would be the furthest thing from his mind.

"Yes, N-Naruto-kun. I'm awake."

"Are you all right? You still look a little winded. And no wonder too. That was amazing what you did. You really helped a lot with that Karin chick."

He smiled at her in the way that only he could do. Neji felt Hinata's aura tense, and he saw that she was desperately trying to resist fidgeting with her fingers. But Neji also noticed that she didn't appear to feel faint. Though she was still blushing deeply, and averting eye contact, she was holding up better in front of him than Neji had ever seen her do before. Even her teammates, who always expected the fainting, glanced over with mild surprise and encouragement for Hinata's small step to being more confident around the Shinobi she admired.

"T-thank you, N-Naruto-kun. I did my best," she managed to eke out.

"I know you did, Hinata. I know."

Neji felt what he could only describe as elation wash over Hinata as she heard the acknowledgement of her efforts by Naruto. It was always her hope that he would notice her for who she was. He saw a shy smile cross her face. Neji smiled a bit to himself. 'Hang in there, Hinata. We're going to help you,' he thought.

"All right, everyone. This should be the final leg of the trip. Let's get going," Yamato directed to the weary group.

The Konoha Shinobi resumed their positions in formation as they hurried home to Konoha. After a few more hours went by, Akamaru signaled to his master that someone was approaching from ahead.

"Yamato-Taichou," Kiba said over his shoulder, "someone's coming."

"Understood. Neji."

"I'm on it. Byakugan!" His view was once again awash in the black and white world of his Byakugan sight, scanning ahead to see whether the persons coming upon them were friend or foe.

"It's the ANBU, Captain."

Moments later, a squad of six masked ANBU operatives from Konoha were in their midst.

A female ANBU with long bluish hair approached the captain. Neji sensed an aura of pure astonishment within her as she realized that the group had indeed captured Uchiha Sasuke and one of his Akatsuki associates.

"Tenz-uh Yamato-Taichou. Please tell us the status of the mission. I see you have apprehended the main target."

Neji caught a faint admonishing aura in Yamato. Why did it seem like this woman wanted to call him by some other name? The ANBU were notoriously full of secrets, so he left any thought of figuring out this little mystery alone. Yamato then immediately asserted his normal presence.

"Hai. We have successfully captured Uchiha Sasuke, and a Kunoichi by the name of Karin, who was a known associate of Orochimaru. They are both in need of medical attention upon our arrival, but we have traveled without incident. Two other Akatsuki members escaped, however, during the apprehension of Sasuke."

"Understood."

The woman motioned to two of the other operatives. Immediately, they turned back, rushing back to Konoha to present the update to Hatake Kakashi and Shikamaru who had been waiting at home. After they had departed, the female ANBU continued to talk to the captain as the entire group pressed onward.

"Nara Shikamaru has already taken the liberty of deploying two medical squads. They were following us and should arrive at this position shortly. We will escort your group the rest of the way back to the village."

"Very good."

Not long after the ANBU appeared, Neji sensed more presences ahead. It was the two medical squads, and each four person cell carried a stretcher. They were definitely back in a familiar part of the forest, and Neji felt the relief of the group as they made the final steps in their journey home.

"Yamato-Taichou," called one of the med-nins, "What is the condition of the injured?"

"Sakura," the captain answered, "Please advise the medical teams."

"Hai!" came the response. Then, turning to the med-nins, she went on. "The Kunoichi's condition is serious, but stable. She is under a level two chakra suppressant and a level three sedative. She has internal injuries to both lungs which need further repair at Konoha hospital. Apart from that, her other injuries are minor. She will make a full recovery."

"And the Uchiha?" the med-nin asked, looking at his form still draped over Naruto's shoulders. Neji detected a much larger feeling of concern from him when he regarded Sasuke.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke briefly, and her tone of voice became more serious. "Hai. Uchiha Sasuke is still critical, but stable. I have been monitoring him throughout the trip, and his condition hasn't worsened. He will need surgery on his legs, and he has several cracked ribs and a ruptured spleen and lungs, along with several torn muscles and ligaments. I have done preliminary treatment on all of those for transport, but he will need urgent attention. He is currently under a level one chakra suppressant, and a level one sedative. He will need to be transported to the hospital immediately upon our arrival."

Neji felt Naruto shrink back a little as Sakura briefed the medical personnel on the litany of the injuries to his precious friend, the majority of which he had himself inflicted. But he was alive. He was coming home.

"Will he recover, Sakura-san?" the med-nin cautiously asked as he looked upon Naruto's serious expression.

"I-I don't know. We will have to wait until Tsunade-shishou takes a look at him. Right now, we just need to get him to surgery at the hospital," she answered quietly, realizing as she looked at Naruto that she had caused him alarm with her clinical recitation.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san. It has been decided that Uchiha Sasuke will be transported directly to his confinement area."

"What?! He needs immediate surgery! He can't simply-"

"I understand, Sakura-san. But do not worry. Nara Shikamaru has anticipated that his injuries would be...severe. He has outfitted the confinement area specifically with all the necessary equipment and personnel. They are currently awaiting your return and will get to work immediately upon arrival."

"I don't understand..." she said, her voice trailing off. Neji could feel the anguish in both members of team seven as they met with the harsh realization that their comrade was, in fact, a prisoner. It seemed to hit Naruto to his core as he shrugged off the med-nins who kept insisting he place Sasuke on the stretcher they carried.

"Please, Sakura-san," contributed the female ANBU operative, "Kakashi-san has personally supervised the details. It was felt that taking Sasuke to the hospital would be...a security risk. But he will still get the best of our medical attention."

"Hai," was all Sakura could say.

Two members of the other medical team were still hovering around Naruto, insisting that they take custody of Sasuke. Neji saw that Chouji was quietly trying to discourage them. Hinata looked upon the sight with concern for Naruto. She understood his reasons deeply. He was determined that he would be the one, the only one, to bring Sasuke home. Her admiration for him knew no bounds as she felt his determination, despite how much it hurt him to know that he would have to deliver Sasuke to a prison cell.

"Uzumaki, please allow us to take Uchiha Sasuke on the stretcher."

"I will not!" Naruto said curtly.

"Please, you must-"

"I said I won't already!" he shouted, as Neji detected both fatigue and anguish in his voice.

"Let Naruto carry him!" said Sakura sternly to the medical squad. Then, with compassion for Naruto evident in her tone, she added, "Just to the gates. Please. Just let him do it."

The med-nins silently relented, and let Naruto continue to carry Sasuke the rest of the way home. Shino and Kiba were happy to unload their cargo onto an awaiting stretcher, and they and the medical squad rushed on ahead with TenTen and two ANBU following closely at their heels. They were in relative safety now, as the gates of Konoha were slowly coming into view.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," Naruto said softly.

As they approached the gates, Neji could see the familiar figure of Shikamaru waiting just inside. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino stood with him. Likely, the medical team went on ahead with Karin to the hospital under the able guard of TenTen and the ANBU.

The group slowed to a walk as they crossed the threshold of Konoha. Everyone was now inside except Naruto. He stood just a step away from the gates, looking up toward the Hokage Monument in the distance. Sakura's tears began to fall anew. Hinata and Neji could both feel the intensity of this moment for Naruto and Sakura. They watched Naruto's final steps into the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"You're home, Sasuke. You're finally home."

With that simple statement, he stepped inside the village. His deep blue eyes filled with tears as he let the medics take Sasuke from his back and place him, still restrained, on the stretcher. He looked down at his battered former teammate. "Please, take care of my friend," he said through sobs to the medics. Naruto was never afraid of showing his emotions. He was just never afraid to feel.

"Hai." The medics carried Sasuke away to the predetermined confinement area, with the ANBU operatives leading the way. Sakura rushed to Naruto's side as he staggered, exhausted from carrying the Uchiha home.

"Naruto!" she shouted, alarmed.

"I'm okay, Sakura-chan. I'm okay," he wearily replied.

Hugging him tightly, Sakura shook with her cries. "Thank you, Naruto. Thank you. For everything."

Naruto had kept his promise. He never bent his words.

The group of Konoha Shinobi let Sakura and Naruto share this moment. For those who had been on other missions to retrieve Sasuke, it was especially satisfying to see that Naruto had finally done what he had set out to do. Neji could feel that all who were present had profound respect for his strength and will to succeed. Naruto may not even realize it himself, but he had the acknowledgement of every single person who had stood with him on this mission.

Shikamaru stepped toward them. "I've informed Kakashi. He's sending a message to Tsunade-sama. He asked me to tell you all to go home and get some rest, but knowing how troublesome you guys are, I'm sure you'll only refuse. So I guess I'll just excuse everyone but Naruto, Sakura, and our team leaders Yamato-san and Neji. Kakashi is expecting a briefing."

"Understood, Shikamaru," Neji said. "Please allow me first to escort Hinata-sama home. She needs to rest." He wanted to make sure Hinata met no one when she returned to the compound. He only wanted her to rest her exhausted body without the interruption of anyone, not even, or perhaps, not especially, her sister.

"I'll escort her, Neji." It was Shino.

"Niisan, I'll be fine with Shino-kun, so, please, go with Naruto-kun and the others," Hinata said.

"Thank you, Shino. Please make sure Hinata-sama is not disturbed when she arrives home."

"I will, Neji."

"All right, now that it's settled, please, the four of you, follow me," Shikamaru requested.

As everyone dispersed, the four remaining members of the team walked behind as Shikamaru led the way.

"Well, Naruto, you finally did it," Shikamaru said to his friend as he led them through obscure lanes in the very outer perimeter of the village. "I'm glad for you, but, I have to ask. What will you do now?"

"I don't know. I don't think that will be up to me, now will it?"

"I guess," Shikamaru agreed. Neji could sense a level of urgency in the genius that he was expertly covering with his laissez-faire attitude.

"Where in the hell are we going anyway, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Where indeed. Well, don't think I was sitting here just watching the clouds the whole time you guys were gone, even if that's what I would rather have done. I just had this hunch that this time would be different form all the other times. I had a feeling you'd be coming back with...him. So, even though it was a bit troublesome, I made all the necessary preparations. With Kakashi-sensei's approval, naturally."

"Shikamaru," Sakura asked, "Do you really have surgical staff and equipment there?"

"Yes, Sakura. They should be working on him already. You, of course, will be permitted to oversee things until Tsunade-sama returns. The personnel here are under strict orders not to discuss this assignment with anyone. We are having them go to work at the hospital as usual, then travel by secret underground tunnels to this facility. They have not seen the above ground entrance and I made sure the tunnels had a circular path so that it would be hard for anyone to determine the direction in which they were headed."

"Impressive, Shikamaru, as usual," complimented Neji.

"Well, it would get troublesome if a bunch of people knew how to get here. As it is, only we five, Kakashi-Sensei, Shizune-san, and, of course, Tsunade-sama herself, are the only people outside of ANBU and the Interrogation Squad who will be permitted to see this place. The medical personnel we selected are only the most skilled and most trusted, and they will only have access to Sasuke while he is being treated."

Neji felt Naruto and Sakura recoil at the mention of the Interrogation Squad. With every passing moment, the truth of Sasuke's current status was becoming more concrete in their minds.

Yamato was the next to speak. "What about security at the hospital? Even though she's just a basic fighter, Karin is still an Akatsuki. What have you done on that front?"

"Well, after Sai came back with Lee, who, by the way is doing well, considering, I asked him to brief me on the abilities of the Akatsuki. He was very through. I actually had prepared confinement individually prescribed for each of them, just in case."

"Sai..." Naruto said, thankful his new teammate was becoming so helpful. Neji knew that was also to Naruto's own credit, even if Naruto didn't know that himself.

"Lee-san...thank goodness we got to him in time, Neji. I was worried. It was the first time I had put Tsunade-sama's teaching into practice up against the Mangekyo Sharingan. I'm relieved. I'll check in on him in the morning." Neji was also immensely relieved that Lee apparently had suffered no permanent damage. Sakura was truly the number one medical nin of their generation.

"So," Shikamaru continued, "I had the hospital staff evacuate all the patients from the third floor of the hospital and move them to other areas so that Karin would be the only patient on that floor. I installed additional surveillance cameras in her room, outside, and at every access point, and limited access to that floor by sealing all doorways and all but one stairwell with a barrier seal. I had all the elevators programmed not to respond to calls to that level without a key, and had more cameras installed in the shafts as an extra precaution. Naturally, the ANBU will act as a twenty-four hour guard. She'll be moved to a more contained location when her injuries are healed."

Neji was so impressed with Shikamaru's preparations. He had prepared for every eventuality. As lazy as he purported to be, Shikamaru was absolutely meticulous when it came to doing his job. From the outset of the mission, to the security of the captives, Shikamaru had managed to encapsulate hundreds of scenarios into one flawless set of plans. Remarkable.

"Well, we're here."

"Uh, Shikamaru, we're where, exactly?" Naruto asked, and Neji understood why. They seemed to be standing in the courtyard of an old abandoned farmhouse on the very outskirts of the Village.

"It's down here," he said, motioning toward an old outhouse.

"Eh?"

"It's underground, you idiot." Sakura chided him gently.

"Uh. Yeah, sure. But why do we have to go in through the toilet. That's just..."

"Undignified," Neji finished.

"Yeah, what Neji said."

"But brilliant," Neji added sincerely.

"Well, I do what I do," Shikamaru said with his laid back tone. More seriously, he went on, "From here, I will need to ask that you leave all your weapons here. " He motioned to what appeared to be an old cast away ice box. Inside was a small vault, and the five Shinobi left all of their weapons and gear inside. He then closed the small box and entered a numerical code. "Only the Interrogator Morino Ibiki and I know the combination to this safe. Any time you visit, you will be asked to come unarmed or to wait until either one of us can open this little vault to hold your weaponry."

"I got it already," Naruto was again becoming impatient.

"Ok, let's go in." He opened the door to the outhouse and lifted the bench inside to reveal a set of narrow, steep stairs heading downward. They all filed in behind him and made their way to the secret confinement area where Sasuke would be.

Neji felt confident he would be able to contribute to the briefing, but he wasn't so sure how Naruto and Sakura would take the sight of an imprisoned Sasuke. That would remain to be seen.


	20. Chapter 20

As the five Shinobi descended in single file down the dark, narrow steps to the confinement area, Neji could feel an aura of worry and anticipation in the two members of team seven. Sasuke was finally home, but he was not a free man by any stretch of the imagination. Uchiha Sasuke was indeed in very big trouble.

When they finally reached the bottom, Neji observed that the confinement area was actually an old bunker left over from the Great Ninja Wars. Shikamaru had painstakingly retro-fitted this place to accommodate its modern prisoner. It had been divided by partitions into three separate areas.

They first arrived in a small waiting room. Through another steel door, Shikamaru led them to another waiting area, one that had one-way glass which looked into two separate chambers. The first chamber was a spartan room with a simple pallet for sleeping and the most basic of lavatory facilities. The second was obviously the treatment room, where, as they approached, they witnessed the medical staff working feverishly to repair Sasuke's numerous internal injuries.

There were doors to each of the chambers located in this room, both of which had seals on them, and one additional exit, the one through which Neji assumed the medical team was to travel. There was a small bank of monitors that had images of the chambers produced by cameras, and there was a listening station to presumably monitor any sounds from within the two separate rooms. One of the Interrogation Squad was already watching and listening.

In addition, there were two ANBU in the medical treatment room and two more in the waiting area. Neji also perceived that the whole complex had been surrounded by a barrier jutsu of some type, probably to act as a detection device should any unauthorized person travel too near to the facility.

Naruto and Sakura only watched as Sasuke underwent his numerous medical procedures. Shikamaru went up to the window and tapped on the glass. One of the ANBU nodded his head.

"Sakura, you can go in," Shikamaru said.

"All right. I need to take a look at his legs again. The other doctors will do fine with his other injuries, but..." her voice trailed off as she saw Naruto become distressed again. Neji felt his pain at the horrific damage he had done.

"Naruto, you did what you had to do," Neji reassured him softly. "You brought him back alive. Remember that."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Naruto."

"What, Sakura-chan?"

"I've treated this type of injury before. Surely you haven't forgotten about what happened to your arm when you first used that jutsu? I can do it. Believe in me. I can treat it."

"I know you can, Sakura-chan."

"Leave it to me."

With that she nodded to Shikamaru, and he raised his fingers to release the seal. "Kai." Sakura went inside and set to work repairing the damage. When she unwrapped Sasuke's bandages, Neji saw for the first time how devastating Naruto's Fuuton Rasen-Shuriken really was. When he looked at Sasuke on the battlefield, the amount of blood hid the true extent of the damage. Now that his wounds had been cleaned, he could truly see the effects when the bandages came off. It looked as if Sasuke's legs were fragmented into tiny shreds of tissue and bone, and turned completely inside out. The other doctors seemed to make no attempt to disguise their reactions. It was truly horrifying.

Yet Sakura remained totally focused, and began, inch by inch, to reassemble the very cells of Sasuke's body. Neji never ceased to be amazed at the talent of his own generation.

He felt Naruto turn away from the sight, and sensed utter amazement behind Shikamaru's casual exterior. Yamato, having already seen the effects this jutsu on the human body, still had a measure of awe when he looked through the glass; he had witnessed Tsunade's examination of the body of the Akatsuki named Kakuzu, the first victim to fall to Naruto's incredible technique.

After about an hour, Sakura motioned that she was finished for the moment. Shikamaru released the seal once again, and she emerged to an anxiously waiting Naruto.

"Well, Sakura-chan?! How is he? Tell me!" Naruto shouted, grabbing his teammate by the shoulders as soon as she entered the room.

"Naruto, stop shaking me."

He continued.

"I said STOP!" and she punched him, but it wasn't with as much force as she normally would. Neji had to assume that she was exhausted as well. Medical ninjutsu required expert chakra control, and it was extremely difficult. It was so much easier to inflict damage than to repair it. She had to be at her limit.

She sat down in one of the few chairs in the room.

"I've done all I can do for now. I will need to repeat the process a few more times, but for that, I need rest. But I'm confident Sasuke will walk again. I don't know if he'll ever get full use out of them, but, he'll walk."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," came the reply from a very relieved Naruto.

"His life is no longer in danger, and he'll recover fully from his other injuries. Only time will really tell what permanent damage there will be to his legs. But, don't worry, Naruto. When Tsunade-shishou gets back, I know she'll be able to improve on my work." Neji wasn't so sure about that. Indeed, it seemed that the student may be well on her way to surpassing her teacher.

Just then, the door opened and in strode a much recovered Hatake Kakashi, holding the ever present questionable literature within his grasp.

"Kakashi-sensei!" his two former students exclaimed, and Sakura wearily rose to greet him.

"So, he's finally back."

"Hai," the two of them responded in a more subdued tone.

"Well, good work everyone. I knew this day would come, eventually."

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked gravely, "what's going to happen to him now?"

"Hmmm," the silver haired Jounin replied, gazing through the window at his former student, "what indeed. Well, that is for Tsunade-sama to decide. She's scheduled to return in a couple of days. In the meantime, he'll be here."

Though he was always the epitome of casual, Neji detected that Kakashi was full of emotion inside. Part of him was happy for Naruto, and sad at the same time. He was angry at Sasuke, yet he still cared for him. He was totally conflicted, just the same as his two other former students.

"Yamato," he said seriously, repressing his emotions so that Neji barely perceived them any more, "you did well. Neji, you too. I'm sure your assistance was extremely valuable to the captain."

"Yes, it was," Yamato replied as Neji nodded his thanks for the compliment from his seniors. "We had an excellent group with us, thanks to Shikamaru. Everything basically went according to the plan. Unfortunately, we didn't secure the other targets."

"I see."

"They fled when Sasuke used Itachi's Ameratasu," Neji confirmed. "In our haste to escape the flames, we only managed to secure the Kunoichi. Naruto did the rest."

"Understandable," Kakashi affirmed. "You both can give me a full report in the morning for Tsunade-sama to review when she gets back."

"Understood."

The group continued to watch the medical team as they finished the first of many treatments Sasuke would receive. A few moments later, the ANBU signaled to Shikamaru that they were done for the time being. Shikamaru once again released the seal on the door, and the ANBU rushed the medical team out of the room toward the second exit behind the bank of security monitors.

Shikamaru called after the ANBU escorted medical team. "Remember. Not a word to anyone. You will be called when you are needed again."

The med-nins nodded silently and immediately left the facility. The other ANBU took their place in the treatment room, restraining and standing guard over Sasuke. Naruto put his clenched fists and forehead on the one-way glass and just looked at the still unconscious body of the person he treasured as he was strapped down.

"Kakashi-sensei, what should I do now?" he implored of his sensei.

"I have no idea," Kakashi said truthfully, "I have no idea."

Kakashi made his way toward the treatment room. He entered and moved close to Sasuke's side. Everyone followed him as he looked upon the devastated body of the young man who had been the boy he had taught those long years ago. Sakura went to Sasuke's other side, and hesitated slightly before putting her hand on his. Naruto just stood at the foot of his bed, saying nothing. Yamato, Shikamaru, and Neji filed in and stood with their backs toward the one-way glass.

'So this is the reunion of team seven,' Neji thought as he regarded the stark scene that met his eyes. He could perceive the sense of loss that each felt; that it had come to this. Kakashi had raised his eyes from his reading and stared at Sasuke, Neji could feel that his heart was breaking. Sakura's conflicted emotions toward Sasuke were palpable. Naruto was still, yet he was awash in his feelings of concern as Sasuke lay forcibly restrained to his bed, his shattered legs now hidden under a light blanket but strapped down nonetheless. His wrists were chained to the bedrails, and more straps spanned his chest as he lay asleep.

"Leave." Kakashi spoke to the ANBU guards, two of whom were standing behind Sasuke's head and the other by the exit. His eyes returned to his book.

"But, Kakashi-sempai-"

"I said leave," Kakashi's cold tone signaled to the ANBU that he meant it. They hurriedly left the room, but remained close by, not wanting to go against their mandate to watch Sasuke's every breath. "Seal the door, Shikamaru, and tell them to turn off the bugs."

Shikamaru did not protest, even though Neji sensed it was against his better judgment. He raised his fingers and quietly said "Seal." The door was closed and he tapped three times on the glass, signaling the member of the Interrogation Squad to take off his headset and switch off the microphones that were obscured somewhere in the room.

The small group of Shinobi continued in their silent regard of Uchiha Sasuke, the only sound coming from several medical machines as they monitored his condition. Neji couldn't help but feel that Sasuke still appeared to have a peaceful, almost angelic, expression on his face. It looked as if this was the first truly sound slumber he had enjoyed in years .

"Revive him." Kakashi said flatly, still reading, to the shock of everyone present.

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura loudly protested. "He just came out of surgery, and he will need another one-"

Neji also saw Naruto shoot a questioning glance at his sensei.

"Do it. Sakura."

"But-"

"That's an order. Revive him," Kakashi repeated as Neji felt the tension grow in the room. He sensed a hint of surprise from the people gathered there, as the easygoing Kakashi was not one to pull rank often.

"All right. But just for a few minutes," Sakura finally relented as she opened a small drawer on a rolling cart of medical supplies. She removed a bandage and a syringe and prepared the needle. Raising the sleeve of Sasuke's hospital gown slightly, she placed two gentle fingers on a vein and injected the contents of the syringe. After she applied the small swath of gauze to the injection site, she placed her fingers on Sasuke's neck, feeling for his pulse.

"He's coming around," she whispered, removing her fingers and putting her hands at her sides. Neji felt Naruto tense up as he stood, waiting for his treasured friend to regain consciousness.

A moment later, Sasuke's eyes began to open. He looked at Sakura, and it seemed as though he had to make an effort to focus. He slowly turned his head, taking in his surroundings, passing his gaze over everyone present, and finally settling it on his former teacher. Neji felt nothing from him yet. It was a complete void.

"Yo. Sasuke. It's been a while," Kakashi said in his usual casual tone, his eyes not leaving the printed pages of his book to meet Sasuke's stare.

Sasuke was silent. His eyes traveled down his own body, seeing his restraints. Neji began to feel the anger in him return as he raised his eyes to look once again at his former teammate who stood at the foot of his bed. Though he didn't speak, Sasuke's eyes told the story. He was furious at Naruto. Kakashi had his nose in his book, but it was apparent he was watching everything.

"Well, you never were a big talker, Sasuke, so I'll just get right down to it," Kakashi continued casually. Then, Neji felt his aura change. He snapped his book shut. He was all business for the moment, leaving his personal feelings for Sasuke behind.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he began, "it is my duty to inform you that, on the authority of Tsunade-sama, Fifth Hokage of Konoha, you are being placed under arrest for the crimes of being a Rogue Ninja, a former associate of Orochimaru, and suspected member of the criminal syndicate known as Akatsuki. You are also hereby notified that you are wanted for questioning by the Village Hidden in the Cloud regarding the kidnapping of the younger brother of the Raikage of the Cloud. You will remain confined here until these charges are either proved or disproved by the relevant parties."

Neji felt the weight of Kakashi's statement fall on Sakura and Naruto. Their friend was a prisoner, and there was nothing they could do to change that. Sakura's tears began to fall silently down her face, yet Naruto remained stoic, suppressing the outburst that Neji perceived he wanted to make.

Sasuke only continued to glare at Naruto, ignoring the words of his former sensei. Neji could feel the ill-intent within him again, and the beeps of the medical monitoring machines began to quicken with Sasuke's rising anger. Kakashi was immediately aware of it.

"Now, Sasuke," he began, his voice and aura returning to its normal casual state, "there's no need to get all riled up. You're not going anywhere this time. Don't waste your energy glaring at him."

Sasuke ignored him again. Even in his weakened state, the power of his hatred for Naruto was perceived by everyone. Shikamaru threw Neji a sideways glance, as if to ask how in the world they had managed to capture him. He knew how Naruto had done it physically, the ruin that was Sasuke's body was indicative of the jutsu that only Naruto could use. But Neji sensed his silent question had more to do with how the team overcame the incredible malice from Sasuke cast in their direction which, even now, assaulted their very being.

Then, in a weak but seething voice, Sasuke spoke.

"I hate you. Naruto."

Naruto didn't flinch, even as Neji felt his heart break at the cold words uttered by the person he treasured.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura breathed in a loud whisper, looking with concern at Naruto who still met Sasuke's gaze. Unblinking, unwavering, the warm, caring, blue eyes were staring into the empty black depths of Sasuke's ill intent.

"Now, now, Sasuke. There's no need for that," Kakashi scolded softly. "It's done. Deal with it."

"I hate you," Sasuke repeated.

"I'm used to being hated," Naruto replied calmly, "I've been hated more in my life than any one person should be, so, even if it's you who says it, I don't really care anymore. You'll get over it, or you won't. As long as you're here, and I'm here with you, you're safe for now. That's all I want. That's all I ever wanted."

Sasuke never wavered in his stare. "Why, Naruto? Why didn't you just leave me the hell alone?!" he snapped, with more vigor.

"Because I can't abandon the first person who acknowledged my strength!" Naruto shot back. "The person who told me I was his closest friend!"

Naruto was becoming more agitated by the second. He was shouting now.

"It's time you shut the hell up about hating everything already! You hated feeling weak so you went off with that bastard Orochimaru, you hated Itachi for what he did. You hated me for getting stronger, when all I wanted to do was catch up to YOU! To be seen by you as an equal! And when we fought, and you acknowledged me, all I wanted to do was take you home and get stronger with you! Together! And then, instead of finishing me off, you up and fucking left anyway, leaving me with NOTHING! You hear, you bastard, NOTHING!"

Sasuke was silent. Naruto continued to rant, releasing all the pain and anger he held inside, not caring who witnessed it.

"And Sakura-chan! Do you know the HELL you put her through when you took off? No, you don't, because you weren't fucking here to see it! To see her cry, seeing herself as a failure for not stopping you, when it was YOU who knocked her out, leaving her all alone in the cold! All because you refused to take the love she wanted to give you just so you could go on hating everything! So I ask you, you bastard, why in the hell would you CHOOSE to be alone when so many people were here for you, loving you, wanting to make you happy for once in your damn life?!"

The tears welled up in his eyes and his fists clenched, his body shaking. Everyone was stunned into silence. Calming himself a bit, Naruto continued.

"I love you, Sasuke, love you like the brother I never had. All I've ever wanted to do in my life was get strong enough to become the Hokage. So I could protect everyone, so that maybe I could know what it feels like to have a family. To be needed, instead of hated by everyone. You are my brother, Sasuke. I only wanted to protect you. Why did it have to be this way? Why did I have to beat the shit out of you when all you needed to do was let us help you?"

"I never wanted your HELP!" Sasuke spat, raising his voice.

Before Naruto could retort, Kakashi spoke.

"But you needed it, Sasuke. You still do. I told you before. Nothing good comes of revenge, it only leaves you broken and empty. Right now, I'd say that's an accurate description of you."

"I don't need your lectures, either, Kakashi," Sasuke replied, his voice low and menacing.

"Sasuke," Kakashi went on, "Forgive me. I am truly sorry."

Kakashi suddenly sank to his knees at the bedside, bowing low before the Uchiha to the astonishment of everyone present.

"Sensei," Sakura breathed at the sight, and Naruto looked at the floor.

"I have failed you, Sasuke. I have failed you as your teacher. I failed to teach you enough about what it truly means to live with regret. I had hoped that you would find another path. I told you also that we were both unlucky in life, having lost too many people that were dear to us. I wanted you to see that you could find happiness for yourself in the people who cared for you, whether or not they were of your blood. You just threw that all away. I guess I can add this to the long list of regrets I carry with me."

Neji knew that Kakashi had participated in the Great Ninja Wars as a child prodigy, and supposed he was still haunted by the memories of the horrors he had seen at such a young age. That was in another time, but a time that mirrored the one they were now facing against the Akatsuki and their quest to dominate the world. Kakashi never spoke much about himself, and he was always vague about his past. This was the most Neji had ever seen of him, not as a brilliant Shinobi, but as a human being,

Sasuke seemed to listen to his words, the anger in him subsiding a bit.

"Raise yourself," he finally said quietly. "I don't want to look at you like that."

Kakashi slowly stood.

"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, "please don't hate Naruto. He made the promise to me. If you have to hate someone, hate me. It's my fault. I just...couldn't make you love me enough to stay with me. I was too weak then, but now....but now I can help you. Whatever you have to face, I'll help you. Just, please, don't say you hate Naruto."

Sasuke looked at her as she cried. Neji felt something change in him, just a little. He was calmer, and apparently was realizing for the first time that he had been defeated.

"Sakura, I could never hate you."

Sakura threw her body on top of his, sobbing, and clutching at his hospital gown.

"But, Sakura," he continued, "I will never forgive Naruto. Never. He has ruined everything," he said, his calm demeanor rapidly disappearing and once again turning to anger.

"Sasuke-kun! Why?! Itachi's dead! What more can you possibly have to do?!" Sakura screamed, pulling herself away, confused and hurt by his return to anger, just when she thought she was getting through to him.

"Yes. Itachi's dead. I told you there was a truth that needed to be told. If I don't tell it, someone will. And Konoha will fall."

"Shut up, Sasuke. You've got a lot of nerve. I already told you I don't care if you hate me just stop hurting her like that. Treating her feelings like trash, when all she ever did was love you. You're talking shit about Itachi and Konoha like you got some big revelation to make. You might as well spill it, 'cause you're not gonna get up and walk out of here any time soon. Don't you get it? It's over. Itachi's dead. You're done." Naruto said seriously.

"You just have no idea, Naruto. You just have no idea. You really think it ends here? Like this? What, you think we're going to go back to being team seven again? Grow the hell up!" Sasuke snapped.

"But Sasuke-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I hate you, and I always will! Stop pretending to be something to me that you're not. I only had ONE brother!" he said, and suddenly, Neji could see a single tear appear in the corner of his eye.

"Naruto, Sasuke! That's enough!" Kakashi scolded as he had done so many times before as leader of team seven.

"That's okay, Kakashi-sensei, I'm done. Put him back to sleep. Shikamaru, open the door. I'm outta here already."

Shikamaru had barely enough time to say "kai" before Naruto was storming out of the room, heading for the exit.

"I'll follow him," Neji offered and hurried after Naruto, leaving the group and all its still unfinished business, worried for his friend.

"Ok," said Shikamaru. "I'll send your stuff to your place tomorrow."

"Whenever," Neji said over his shoulder as he hurriedly went up the narrow stairs following Naruto who was already near the top.

***********

A/N Hey, I don't own these characters! This is just for fun!

Anyway, sorry for the delay, I've been sick in bed. Ick. Oh yeah, and getting owned on the XBOX360 by my husband on the new Naruto the Broken Bond game. But Neji has the "KAITEN" in it! It's a really cool move for him in this game! Anyway, I should have the next chapter finished tonight or tomorrow, though. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story, and for the kind reviews. I am humbled that you are taking enjoyment out of it. It's really just a lot of fun for me, and I didn't expect it to take off like this, but it has.

Thanks again, and I hope you continue to read!

C

**********


	21. Chapter 21

"Wait, Naruto!" Neji called as he hustled up the stairs and out of the outhouse entrance to the confinement facility, trying to catch Naruto before he sped off for places unknown.

Naruto stopped, his back still facing Neji as he allowed the Hyuuga to catch up to him. When Neji did, he could tell that Naruto was close to breaking down. It was just so unfair. Naruto had given Sasuke his heart, and Sasuke continued to give him nothing but his ire. After witnessing the exchange between them, Neji felt so thankful that he had met Naruto when he did. He could have easily made the same wrong choices as the Uchiha had not he accepted the chance to change that Naruto had given him.

Day had turned into night, and, though Neji was exhausted, he felt that this was not a time for Naruto to be alone. He needed someone now, perhaps even more than he did when Sasuke was still missing.

"May I walk with you back to your home, Naruto?" Neji asked, hopeful that Naruto would accept his company.

"If you want," he replied plainly, though Neji could tell he did indeed want someone there. Anyone. Neji was glad to be the one; he owed the blonde Shinobi so much already, that he wanted to make sure Naruto could count him as a trusted friend.

The two Shinobi started to walk in the direction of Naruto's small apartment. They moved silently and at a slow pace, the only sound heard was the village quietly settling in for the night, largely and blissfully unaware of the recent mission. Neji could sense that Naruto was replaying the events of the confinement facility over and over in his mind, trying to keep his composure.

"It will take time, Naruto," Neji finally said, trying to offer him something to help him keep his calm.

Naruto was silent. After they had walked about another block, he spoke.

"You know, Neji, he could have killed me. More than once. He was always stronger than me. Always. I was always chasing that annoying little fan on his back when we were kids," he said with a light laugh. "It's really all that losers like me can do. We always chase geniuses like you and Sasuke. You just hope that one day you'll work hard enough so that you don't have to chase anymore. That you'll get to a point when even a genius can say you helped them."

Neji just listened to his friend. These were times when his quiet nature was truly an asset. Not only did he hear the words, he knew that they had a deep meaning to them. Sasuke had told Naruto that he had to grow up. In Neji's mind, it was Naruto who was much more of a man, a man he could admire and accept as his leader and as his friend, a man so much like his father had been

"I don't know why he just won't let me help him. If he would have given me the chance, I could have done so much more than I did for him. Now I think I've gone and made things worse somehow. Just like always."

"Sasuke made his own choices, Naruto. You can't blame yourself for that. What happened these last few days was what was necessary. Nothing more, and nothing less. Sasuke may be a genius. But I know from experience that even geniuses fail. When they do, it either changes their life for the better or for the worse, depending on what they take from that failure."

Naruto was listening thoughtfully, and Neji hoped that he would take his words to heart.

"You never chased me the way you chased Sasuke," Neji continued, "but you taught me that all the same. I see that same passion in Lee, who in some ways, had more obstacles to overcome than you did. And I can tell you that Lee is one of the Shinobi I most respect. He is definitely not a loser. And neither are you. I can think of no one in our generation who is better suited to becoming Hokage than you, Naruto."

"The Hokage has to protect everyone in the village, be ready to give his life for every person who lives inside these walls. I can't even save my friend from himself."

"I have learned that sometimes anger is the only way to express a pure hatred of oneself. When you live in darkness, it's hard to see the light, especially when it's decisions you yourself have made that put you there. Give yourself a chance, Naruto. Sasuke's been in the darkness a long time now. It won't be easy to show him the way out of it. But I believe that you will someday."

"It would be easier if he wasn't a prisoner."

"Perhaps," Neji said, sensing the fear in Naruto that Sasuke's punishment would be nothing short of death. He carefully chose his words. "I know you don't want to see him the way we saw him today. Unfortunately, that is not for us to decide. He will have to face some punishment."

"I know, Neji. I know. But seeing him chained to the bed...I just can't get it out of my mind. I never wanted him to come home to that, even though I know he's done things he shouldn't. I know he'll be punished. I'm just worried they'll kill him. I don't want him to die the way he has been living."

"Well, you just need to keep trying to get through to him somehow while he's here. You'll find a way. I know you won't give up on him."

"Yeah."

As they neared Naruto's apartment, a rough sounding male voice called out from the darkness.

"So this is where you've been hiding, Neji. This is hardly our part of town."

Neji and Naruto spun around to see who had called out. They saw no one, and Neji didn't sense a presence. Whoever the person was, he was masking his aura expertly. Then, Neji realized who it must be.

'Great, not now,' he thought to himself.

"Show yourself when you call out to me." Neji said calmly. "I'd also prefer that you not address me in the familiar."

"Oi. Neji, what's going on?" Naruto said with caution in his voice. Neji just shook his head once, and Naruto got the signal to be quiet and observe for the moment.

From around the corner of Naruto's building, a tallish man of about thirty, dressed in a chuunin vest stepped out of the shadows into the narrow lane. He his hair was jet black, and about chin length, and was held away from his pale face by his Leaf forehead protector. His eyes were completely white. Neji sensed recognition in Naruto that the man before them was a Hyuuga.

"Well, too bad for you, since I really don't care much about what you prefer. Neji," the man said, making particular emphasis on the fact that he added no honorific suffix to Neji's name.

"Neji, who is this jerk?" Naruto asked, getting annoyed.

"Oi,oi,oi. So you let this one call you by your name alone, and you'd 'prefer' that I didn't? I never knew you were such a funny guy."

"Uzumaki Naruto has been a close companion of mine for many years," Neji answered, ignoring the man's attempt at a joke. "You, however, I have only met in passing a few times, Hyuuga Yuudai-san. It would be only customary for us to address each other with polite distance, as our position as Hyuuga clansmen dictates."

"Is that so? I wonder what Hiashi-sama would say if he knew the company you kept and the back alleys you were traveling so late in the evening. I especially can't imagine he'd approve of your 'companion' here, given who he is."

Naruto was taking Yuudai's insult in stride. Even after all he had done for the village, there were still some people who would always see him as "that Naruto." It angered and embarrassed Neji that one of his own clansmen would say such a thing. He was painfully aware that Naruto simply was used to being insulted, and, though it bothered him greatly, he had just learned over the years not to gratify such people with a response.

Neji remembered what the second candidate, Kenta, had said about Yuudai. It would seem he was tending to agree with his assessment that Yuudai was, indeed, a "piece of work". He knew he had to remain calm, and now he had the added responsibility of keeping Naruto from flying off the handle too. Luckily, Naruto was worlds away from what he once was in that regard, so Neji was content to put that a bit further back in his mind.

"Though I am relieved to hear that you at least have the decency to honor the Main Family when you speak of them, I will not permit you to insult my friend. If you do, I will consider it an insult to me as well. Given your situation, it would be in your best interest to remain in my favor."

"Neji, who is this guy?" Naruto asked again, himself sensing the tension between the two Hyuuga men.

"That's not your concern, Blondie. I have something to discuss with your pal here."

"Is this some kind of 'clan business' or something?" Naruto asked, and Neji understood his question. He was trying to figure out whether or not this was one of the candidates without alerting the man that he had any knowledge of the succession itself. 'Quite clever, Naruto,' Neji thought.

"Heh. Yeah, it's something like that. I'm surprised someone like you, who has no family, would be aware of such things."

"You sure seem to know a hell of a lot about me, when I've never heard of you. But I guess there's only one me and a ton of Hyuugas, so I'll give you a pass on that. I'm not sure if I'm ready to give you that much room the way you're talking to Neji, though," warned Naruto quietly.

"Well, you're pretty tough there kid. I guess you'd have to be," Yuudai commented rather offhandedly. "But this doesn't concern you, so just go home and let us be."

"I'll go home when you leave," came the even toned reply.

"Yuudai-san," Neji began, sensing he may have more to worry about from his own clansman than from Naruto, "I think it would be best if we met sometime tomorrow. As you said, the hour is late. I will be happy to converse with you at a place of your choosing . We can discuss things more formally then."

"Don't get so high and mighty, Neji. I understand that you're a Jounin. As a Konoha Shinobi, I am bound to respect your rank, whether or not I like it. But when it comes to family matters, don't presume to think of yourself as above me in any way. You and I are both from a Branch Family. When I look at you as a clansman, you're nothing but a kid. If you want a title, how about Neji-no-gaki?"

Neji heard a soft "tch" escape Naruto's lips.

"I find your callous nature to be most unflattering, Yuudai-san. Do not continue to cause our clan embarrassment with it. Though you serve under the Hokage as an honorable Shinobi, you need to be more mindful that you represent the Hyuuga when you are out in this village as well. I would hope that you do not cause anyone to think poorly of our clan and its Main Family with your words."

Yuudai chuckled a bit. "Well, that was spoken like a true servant of Hiashi-sama."

"We are both his servants, Yuudai-san." Though Neji didn't like to quite put it that way, he had accepted his position, and lived his own life as both Konoha Jounin and protector of the Main Family.

Naruto remained quiet, his eyes never leaving Yuudai's face. Neji knew that Naruto likely didn't want to hear him refer to himself as a servant, but Naruto knew enough about the delicate nature of the situation to keep his opinions to himself, at least for now. Neji prepared himself for a possible earful, however, when Yuudai was gone.

"I have to say, Neji, that you've really done well for yourself, getting as cozy as you are with Hiashi-sama. I guess being the son of his twin has its advantages over the rest of us. He must be getting soft. To think that he has allowed you to live in the Main House. I plan to remedy that situation when the time comes."

"Yuudai-san, we will discuss this no more. I will meet with you privately and you can voice your concerns about my position then," Neji replied coolly. He was not enjoying this interaction one bit.

"You know, I think I'd rather continue our talk now. I'm more of a night person. If Blondie here insists on hanging around, so be it. It's not like it's going to be a big secret forever."

"I'm sorry, but I will not engage you in this conversation any further, Yuudai-san." Neji was straining to keep his tone civilized.

"Well, too bad, Neji-no-gaki. I have been waiting for you to get home for this reason, and this reason alone. Don't think I haven't heard through the grapevine that we have had some excitement as of late. Wouldn't want to wait again if you had to go off chasing that Uchiha when his gangster buddies come to break him out of his cell."

"You aren't supposed to know about that," Neji seethed, sensing Naruto's willpower beginning to weaken at the mention of Sasuke's name. He had to get rid of Yuudai. "Furthermore, while we are out on the streets of Konoha, I will insist that you show me the respect that my rank deserves. What you call me within the compound is up to your own bad judgment. But while you are outside, I am your senior. As such, I am ordering you to leave and return home. Now."

"You are a funny guy, Neji-_sempai_. Is that better? I will obey your orders for now. I don't have a choice. I just find it ironic that you pull rank on me and yet you hang around the slummiest part of town with some genin that you let call you whatever he wants."

"Go. Now. That's an order, Hyuuga!" Neji repeated forcefully.

"All right. I'm leaving. I will find you tomorrow."

Yuudai finally turned to leave, heading in the general direction of the Hyuuga Compound. Before he was about to disappear from sight, he called back to Neji over his shoulder.

"One more thing, Neji. It must kill Hiashi-sama that his favorite servant won't get the chance to father the next generation for him. Pity that you're her genetic half brother, I'm sure he would rather have it fall to you. But that makes it much the better for me, and for her too, I think. I wonder how good of a protector for Hinata-sama you are. Letting her go off on a mission against an Uchiha like that. Those days will be coming to an end as well for her."

Before Neji could stop him, Naruto had finally lost his cool and ran up behind Yuudai. In one move he grabbed him by his collar and shoved him back first into a wall.

"Naruto, no! Let him go!" Neji ran up behind Naruto as he held Yuudai to the wall. Though Yuudai was still projecting a neutral aura, he let a small sensation of surprise at Naruto's brute strength escape him that Neji was able to perceive.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are," Naruto hissed. "I'll let Neji deal with how you talk to him in his own way. But if you say one more thing about Hinata, or if I find you have laid your filthy hands on so much as one hair on her head, you WILL be answering to me. Got that, asshole?"

"Aren't you going to order him to stand down, SEMPAI?!" Yuudai spat to Neji.

"I'm considering it," Neji said calmly, not really considering it at all.

Unsatisfied with the response, Yuudai redirected his attention to Naruto. "You're really one to talk about having 'filthy hands' considering you're the fucking monster who nearly wiped this village off the map! Not to mention your little friend that Uchiha traitor!"

Neji stepped back, sure that Naruto was going to haul off and give Yuudai the punch he deserved. But Naruto held back, and Neji saw Yuudai whisper something into his ear. Neji felt Naruto's anger suddenly flare up. Did Yuudai say something else about Sasuke?

Before Neji could think, Naruto had lifted the larger man off his feet and threw him on the ground . In a flash, he was straddling Yuudai, and unleashed a right hook to his jaw, causing Yuudai's head to violently snap to his right, blood coming to his lips.

"Naruto! That's enough!" Neji yelled.

He rushed over to pull his friend off his clansman. Neji arrived just in time to hear Naruto say quietly, in a venomous tone that Neji had rarely heard from him, "If you try anything like that, I don't care who the hell you are. I will be your worst nightmare. Your worst."

"Naruto, what's going on here?" Neji hurriedly asked, the situation getting out of control.

Naruto shoved Yuudai once more for good measure, slamming his head into the road as Neji pulled him up. The older man sat up, wiping the blood from his mouth on his sleeve. To Neji, he gasped, "You really have no control over your subordinate, Sempai. Jounin my ass."

"For your information, Yuudai-san, I do not consider Naruto to be my subordinate at all," Neji said hotly, the guard of his temper being finally cast away into the night. "As a matter of fact, he is the newest in a long line of supreme Shinobi who are versed in the Sage Arts. Though that position has no specific designation, a Shinobi of that caliber outranks me! Now, go HOME, before I report this incident to the Hokage herself! That IS an order!"

"Neji..." Naruto breathed, shocked both by the fact that Neji had lost his cool, and also that he had referred to him as the heir to the Sage Arts.

"I hear you, Neji-_sempai_. I'll leave you two little lovebirds alone in your back alley," Yuudai said as he spat the blood out of his mouth and rose to leave.

Neji thrust his arm out just as Naruto was ready to charge for the insinuation that Yuudai had made. "Don't worry about something like that, Naruto," Neji whispered. "It's not worth the effort."

"We will have our chance to settle this soon enough where I won't need to worry about your rank or anyone else's. Prepare yourself, my brother!" he shot back angrily, not disguising his aura any more. He rose and took to the rooftops, leaving Neji and Naruto to stare after him.

After a few seconds of silence, Naruto spoke up. "I'm sorry, Neji. I'm so sorry. I hope this won't get you in trouble at home or anything."

Having regained his composure, Neji replied, "Nah, I don't think so. I have enough that I can tell Hiashi-sama on my own about his personality that would nullify anything he could say about me."

"You sure?" Naruto asked softly. "I mean, you just admitted that you're friends with...the Jinchuuriki. I'm sure your elders wouldn't think to highly of that."

"Naruto, he should not have spoken to you in that way. It is a poor reflection on our clan, and Hiashi-sama would not approve of one in the Branch Family who would act with such lack of dignity. You are Uzumaki Naruto. That is that."

After a short pause in which he seemed to accept Neji's answer, Naruto questioned, "Neji, can I ask you something about what he said?"

"What is it?"

"Well, he said something about that Hiashi guy wanting you to be the father of the next generation or something. And then he said something about you being a half brother. I always thought you and Hinata were cousins."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah, what the hell was he talking about?"

"Well, to put it simply, my father was Hiashi-sama's identical twin. Because identical twins have exactly the same genes, it's like Hinata-sama and I have the same father, only different mothers. Genetically speaking, Hinata-sama is my half sister."

"Okay, I get that. But what about the whole father of the new generation thing? How do the stupid Branch Families survive if they're not allowed to have their own children?"

"No, they have their own children. That's not really what he was referring to."

Neji was not entirely comfortable with where this conversation was going. But he felt he needed to make Naruto understand. "Yuudai-san was accurate in one thing he said. I am favored by Hiashi-sama to some degree. I would not have been entrusted with this task if I was not."

"So?" Naruto prodded, a bit confused.

Blushing slightly, Neji continued. "The way these things go is like this. To ensure that those in the Main Family are the true masters of the Byakugan, and remain superior to Branch Families, the children who are the firstborn are made to marry only the most highly skilled Byakugan users in the clan. This, in their view, would produce children of similar high skill."

"Okay," Naruto said, and it did seem to Neji that he was following the explanation well enough.

"When Yuudai-san said that Hiashi-sama would rather it fall to me, he meant that if Hiashi-sama could have it his way, I, because of my...genius as you would say, would be the one to marry Hinata-sama and father her children."

Both Naruto and Neji blushed in spite of themselves. Then, Naruto snapped to a realization and let out a rather loud "EEEEEH?! But, if you said you were not really cousins, and you were brother and sister that would be, uh I mean, that would be-"

"Yeah," Neji interrupted, not wanting Naruto to say his conclusion aloud. "That's why Yuudai-san said it was turning out better for him. Hiashi-sama himself told me that I was his preferred choice. However, because I am too closely blood related to Hinata-sama, that marriage would likely not produce a viable heir. There would be too much risk of genetic abnormality. Therefore, the elders had to look elsewhere within the clan to find excellent Byakugan users who are far more distant relations."

"So that jerk is Hinata's cousin, your cousin?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. But there are many Branch Families, and each has many of its own generations of history. Relations that are that far apart can really only loosely be called cousins. The eyes are really the only common trait that Hinata-sama would share with the three...prospects."

"So, either way, Hinata has to marry a good Byakugan user, who's a distant cousin."

"As it stands now, yes."

"What would happen if she didn't marry within the clan?"

"She can't do that. Only members of the Branch Families can do that, if they so choose. But any children born to a marriage with...an outsider, no matter what level of skill they have with the Byakugan, they would not be considered even for marriage into a future Main Family."

"Why?"

"Because the Main Family must only contain pure Hyuuga blood. That's precisely why these marriages of the firstborn children of the Main Family are arranged."

Naruto took it all in, and a look of consternation came to his face.

"Oi. Neji. Is that Yuu-whoever guy really one of the three?"

"He is. The information I have also says he's the most talented Byakugan user of them as well. Obviously, that is not all I will take into consideration, but I can only make a recommendation. The final decision lies solely with Hiashi-sama and the elders."

Remembering what he had witnessed, Neji realized he hadn't asked Naruto what Yuudai had whispered to him. "Naruto, what was it he said to you before you threw him down? Was it something about Sasuke?"

"No. It wasn't about Sasuke."

"What, then?" Neji sensed that Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to say. He felt that Naruto was becoming awash with concern.

"We can't let her marry that one," he began quietly. "I don't care if we fail to change the way things work in that crazy clan, but Hinata will marry that guy over my dead body."

Growing concerned himself, Neji asked again. "Naruto. Please. What did he say to you? Tell me."

Naruto blushed profusely, but Neji also sensed anger along with discomfort.

"He, uh, said that Hinata would be a nice prize."

"That's not all. Is it."

"No. He said that when he claimed his prize, that..."

"What?" Neji said evenly, feeling his own anger starting to rise.

"He said that when he claimed his prize, he would be putting a lot more than his filthy hands on her. That's why I lost it. I'm sorry Neji. I'm so sorry." Naruto said quickly, demonstrating to Neji that he had understood the full meaning of what Yuudai had said. Neither Neji nor Naruto were particularly experienced in these matters, but they both knew enough.

Naruto was blushing again, his cheeks growing hot with anger and embarrassment at the images Yuudai forced him to envision. Neji was furious. 'How dare he speak of Hinata-sama that way?' Neji said to himself. Not only was she the first daughter of the Main Family, someone he should be humbled and honored that he'd even have a chance with, but it was Hinata of all people. There was no young woman more chaste than was she. What he was describing was lust and nothing more.

"Neji, what the hell are we gonna do?! What if they pick him? The way he said it. I'm not a complete idiot. I know how it will be for her. He won't...love her."

"We just have to make sure they don't. We have to." Neji said softly, still fuming.

"If he touches her, I won't hold back," Naruto warned seriously.

"I won't stop you."

*********

A/N I only own that jerk Yuudai and not any of these other characters!

Thanks for continuing to read. I hope you enjoyed the intro of my final OC. I've updated my profile a bit, by request. I really suck at them though, so don't expect much!

Once again, Ceile humbly appreciates all the support the readers have given this story!

C

*********


	22. Chapter 22

Neji and Naruto continued to stand in the lane in front of Naruto's apartment, absorbing the reality of the encounter they had just had with Hyuuga Yuudai. Behind his calm exterior, Neji was absolutely beyond furious. 'What were the elders thinking, choosing someone like this?' Neji thought. His uncle must not be fully aware of the man's character.

Hiashi was not always an easy person to get along with himself, but Neji knew there was part of him that indeed wanted his daughters to be happy. Neji resolved to meet with him. He had to tell him, even if Hiashi might scold him for having an outsider involved in the exchange with Yuudai. There was no way that Hiashi would abide by someone having lustful thoughts about Hinata. If Hiashi intervened with the elders, perhaps Neji could cross Yuudai off the list immediately.

"Oi, Neji. You all right over there? You look as if your head's about to explode," Naruto said quietly.

Chuckling lightly, Neji responded, "Yeah, I think it just might. It's nearly eleven, Naruto. I should get home."

"Maybe you should give that guy a bit more of a head start? I know you're just itching to get your hands on him. Even I can tell."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah. You're all quiet, but I know what he said about Hinata really pissed you off. I'd be scared for that guy if you ran into him on your way back home right now."

"No, I will have my chance with him soon enough. I can wait," Neji said evenly.

"You sure about that? Ever since I told you what that bastard said, you've been standing there clenching your fists and gritting your teeth. You're scary looking when you're pissed, man."

Neji hadn't even noticed, but looking down at his hands, they were, in fact, clenched. The stiffness in his jaw also confirmed Naruto's observations. Even the usually calm and quiet Neji had a hard time controlling his temper when someone insulted his cousin-sister's morality.

"Heh," Naruto chuckled, "I'd never thought I'd see the day when I had to be the one telling you to cool off. Come on up and have a drink or something. Then you can go home and rip some poor pillow to shreds if you want," Naruto offered.

"I think I've troubled you enough for one night, Naruto."

"Neji. You're my friend. I want to help with this. You just keep on troubling me because I meant what I said. I want to help Hinata for all the times she was nice to me. Now, come up."

"Okay, but just for a while."

The two friends walked up the stairs to the landing. Down a small outdoor hallway, Naruto led Neji to his apartment. In all the years that Neji had known him, he had never seen the inside of Naruto's modest home. He had lived here alone ever since he was old enough to take care of himself. Neji wondered how he was allowed to be alone from such a young age, but he realized that he was always under the watchful eyes of the Third Hokage. Surely, the old man must have helped provide for him before Naruto became a working Shinobi, but Neji really didn't know. In fact, he wasn't quite sure how Naruto had managed before his academy days.

"Well, here we are, and lucky for you, I cleaned a couple of weeks ago. It's still messy, but I'm the only one who sees it usually so, well, I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine, Naruto. Thank you."

Naruto opened the door and switched on a dim light that sat on a table just inside the room. They removed their sandals and Naruto dug through a pile of dirty, or maybe they were clean, clothes to find a floor pillow which he then casually tossed down into the middle of the floor.

"Have a seat. I'll get us something to drink. I'm starving, you want some cup ramen or something?"

"No, thanks. Just a drink would be fine," Neji answered as he sat on the surprisingly comfortable pillow, wondering how Naruto could eat that awful stuff basically any time day or night. As Naruto made his way to the other side of the room and flipped on a light over a small sink in the area that Neji assumed was his kitchen, Neji took in his surroundings. This place was tiny, but otherwise, Neji found it to be very much like its occupant, crazily cluttered with things scattered about in all manner of unpredictable ways, yet comfortable enough that you felt welcome and safe. It made a person want to stay.

On one side was a generously sized window, for the size of the apartment, with a view of the village. Naruto's bed, surprisingly, was neatly made, and was set directly under the window, a poster depicting his favorite food hung proudly over it on the wall. The piles of Naruto's random possessions were at various points on the floor and he had a small, low table, near to where Neji was seated, that itself had on it more piles of mangas and ninjutsu scrolls. He had a single mirror on the wall near the door, and a small folding table and two folding chairs that constituted his dining area against the far wall.

Neji's eyes traveled back to Naruto's sleeping area and came to rest on a single picture which stood, framed, on his bedside table. Next to an empty container of cup ramen, with chopsticks still balanced over the opening of it, he saw an image of Naruto and his team with Kakashi. It appeared to be a photograph very similar to the one Neji had of his own team, taken right after they finished the academy and had become a squad. He was sure Naruto had gazed at that picture many times since Sasuke left, reliving the painful memories of his loss. Now that he was back, Naruto had the mental image of Sasuke as he lay chained to his bed to add to that pain.

Naruto had been busy filling a small electric kettle with water for his ramen and rattling through cupboards as he looked for glasses in which to serve refreshments. He finally turned around with a rather sizeable bottle, or tokkuri, and two small ochoko made from a white ceramic.

"Here we are," he cheerfully announced, swiping aside the papers and books to the floor, and laying the tokkuri and the two ochoko on the low table.

"Uh, Naruto," Neji began, taking note of the familiar cups and bottle, "is this-"

"Yeah, it's sake. It's a little something the Pervy Sage gave to me once when we were traveling together. He had friends in a ton of places, really they were more like contacts. One of them was this old guy who made sake and he gave it to him as a present when we were there visiting."

"But Naruto, we're not supposed to-"

"I know, I know. Don't get the wrong idea, Neji. I don't normally sit around getting sloshed or anything." Hearing the whistle of his kettle, he turned back to the kitchen and made the instant noodles before returning and sitting down across the low table from Neji on the floor, chopsticks in hand.

"In fact, this is the first time I've opened the bottle," Naruto explained between exuberantly fast mouthfuls of ramen. "It's just that old pervert said that this sake is best enjoyed in the company of friends, especially after a hard day. I think we had a hard enough day, don't you?" he asked, pouring himself and Neji a delicate sip into the ochoko.

"I suppose," Neji replied, studying the small cup of alcohol laid before him. He hoped that Naruto could handle his liquor better than his teammate Lee could. The memory of Lee nearly destroying a restaurant in a drunken fit, after accidentally mistaking Gai-sensei's sake for his own water, was one he'd never forget. It took nearly all of Neji's and Gai's combined strength to get Lee out of there before the whole place came crashing down around them.

Neji gingerly took the ochoko into his fingertips and took a sip, the liquid fire racing back down his throat causing him to cough a little. Naruto took a swig and a blush came to his cheeks and a smile to his face. Neji raised an eyebrow at the sight. It was apparent Naruto had indeed done this a few times before, no matter what he claimed.

"You sure you're not a pro at this? Sure looks like it to me," Neji said a few moments, coughs, and sips later. Naruto only laughed, and Neji had to admit the sake was doing its job. He did feel more relaxed, and, somehow, though he was still angry about what had transpired, he was content to enjoy the company of his friend. He sensed that Naruto was more relaxed too, having someone to help him take the edge of a very taxing last few days.

"Nah, not a pro. I don't like drunks. But The Pervy Sage did let me have a few sips here and there when we went to bars. It was mainly to shut me up and make me tired enough to go to sleep so he could do his 'research' for his boring books."

"You went...to bars," Neji declared, somewhat astonished. Naruto was even younger than he was, and younger still when he had first left with Jiraiya of the Legendary Three Nins. Neji had never been to such places, even going so far as to leave it to older persons in his squad if a mission took him to a drinking establishment. It was true that bars were often a good source of information, but Hiashi would have his hide if he knew he was out drinking underage, even for a mission. That was just something Hyuuga children did not do. Ever. But here he was, nonetheless, and he had to admit that he was happy he had come.

"Well, yeah, sometimes," Naruto went on, finishing his ramen and tossing the empty cup, chopsticks and all, over to the sink where it landed expertly inside, the sound of falling wood and styrofoam hitting the cast iron. "The Pervy Sage was pretty much famous wherever we went. He knew all kinds of people, and people knew him. If one of the Legendary Sannin wanted to take some kid into a bar, no one would exactly stop him, ya know. Besides, he told me those were always good places to get information, so I went with him to learn from him. But mostly, all I saw was him trying to pick up girls."

Naruto laughed lightly to himself, obviously remembering some such time with his now deceased master. Neji felt a pang of sadness wash over him briefly, then disappear just as quickly.

"You miss him, don't you?" Neji asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do," Naruto replied, a bit of sadness returning to his demeanor. "That weirdo taught me so much. I'd never be where I am today without him. I guess he was kind of like what I imagine a grandfather to be, or a crazy uncle. I hear every family has a crazy uncle...I mean, uh, no offense to your uncle, of course," he added quickly.

"None taken."

"I just wish he was still here. I wanted him to see me take Sasuke home. I wanted him to see me grow up to be the Hokage. Iruka-sensei told me all I had to do was keep on being the same person I always was, and he'd be watching from somewhere, but I don't know much about that stuff. When he died, I felt the same way I felt when Sasuke left, like part of my family was gone. At least, that's how I think it feels to lose part of your family. I probably don't know what I'm talking about. I never had a real family, so-" his voice trailed off, and he took another sip of sake.

"Naruto, I think you do understand family, perhaps better than most people. Whether or not they are blood related, I see how you protect the people who are important to you. That's what being a family should be all about. That's the way my father was." Neji took another sip, silently toasting his father's memory to himself.

"Your father. He died in that whole kidnapping thing, right?"

"Yes. He died protecting the Main Family. But really, he did it to be free from his destiny. After the chuunin exams, Hiashi-sama told me the truth about what happened. He gave me a letter that my father had written for me. Dying was my father's choice. That's another reason why I live the way I do today. I live my own life, because of what he wrote, and of what you showed me that day."

"I'm glad I could help. Really, I am."

"And the way you stood up to Yuudai-san for Hinata-sama, that's just what I plan to do for her, as her brother. So you see, it matters not what blood ties you have. It's how you live your life that's important. I'm sure Jiraiya-sama would agree."

"Yeah, I suppose that old perv would say something like that. He sometimes did when we weren't training and he wasn't peeping at girls. It wasn't often, but every once in a while he would do things that were a lot like the things I saw fathers do with their sons."

"Like introducing you to sake and red light districts?" Neji asked, wanting to lighten the mood a little.

Naruto laughed, and joy returned to his eyes. "Yeah, there were plenty of times like that, too. But even Jiraiya couldn't stand up to my Orioke no Jutsu. If I wanted anything, I'd whip that out and he'd be putty in my hands. I don't know what it is, but that thing is very useful against old pervs like him. You should try it, Neji."

"I think you're the only one who can truly master that one. I'll pass, thank you," Neji said wryly.

There was no way on God's green earth that Neji would learn and copy the Sexy Jutsu, a technique in which Naruto transformed himself into a very young and very naked girl with long blonde ponytails, a "come hither" expression in her deep blue eyes. Though he was old enough now to understand why it had the effect on some people the way it did, there was no getting around that only Naruto could get away with something like that. He'd seen it a few times, and, in spite of himself, Neji had to admit it was both amusing and...impressive. It was a tad creepy though, Neji thought, especially when one knew who it was behind the facade. Trying to purge the thought, Neji swallowed another sip of sake.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I don't see you perfecting that one. You're way too cool for an idiotic jutsu like that, even if it does work as an awesome distraction. I swear by it."

"You definitely still are the number one unpredictable ninja of Konoha, Naruto. Jiraiya-sama was known far and wide to have an insatiable love of women. I wonder what other things you learned from him in those bars," Neji commented coyly, holding up his ochoko and accepting the refill Naruto poured him. The sake was going down more easily now, and he knew he had to be mindful of just how much he was drinking of it.

Naruto nearly spit out his sake, waving his hands furiously in front of him, blushing at Neji's insinuation.

"Oi,oi,oi! It was nothing like that! Most of the time he just sent me to bed in some crappy hotel while he found someone to spend the night with. I never got involved personally in his, uh, research. Only thing I learned from him there was in the rough drafts of those crappy books. He'd always make me read them, wanting my opinion. But they were just, well, boring."

"Kakashi-sensei seems to enjoy them," Neji remarked, "and I think that's another thing someone our age is supposed to be forbidden from sampling, is it not?"

"Yeah, I suppose that's true too. Well, Kakashi-sensei's a perv too, I guess. The Pervy Sage always said I had a boatload to learn about stuff like that. Believe me, I'm pretty clueless. I can't even get Sakura to go on a date with me, even after all this time," he said, chuckling. "Oh well, now that Sasuke's back, I guess that's just a pipe dream of mine anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Neji answered, hoping the alcohol wouldn't loosen his tongue too much. "I don't think Sakura would just run back into his arms like nothing happened. She cares about you, and I know she knows how much Sasuke has hurt you. Only time will tell I guess."

"Yeah, I suppose. But, really, Sakura's just a friend. When I ask her out, it's really just a little joke we have. I don't ever expect her to say yes or anything. I just ask because-"

"Because it's fun to get punched in the face?" Neji finished.

Naruto laughed in spite of himself. "Yeah, I guess it is. Sakura's her own person, and as long as we're still friends, I'm okay with that, whatever happens now that _he's_ home."

"Are you going to see _him_ tomorrow, Naruto?" Neji queried, mirroring Naruto's emphasis.

"I don't think so," Naruto said solemnly. "I'll wait 'til Tsunade-no-baa-chan comes back. I'll go when she goes. I need to know what's going on. Sakura will probably be there night and day anyway, if I know her."

"I see. Well, we certainly have enough on our plates these days, don't we?" Neji asked, pouring himself and Naruto another drink, surprised at his own forward gesture, though Naruto didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah. Especially Hinata. I'm really kinda worried for her. I swear I will help protect her. But, no matter what I may have seen with the Pervy Sage while I was gone, and I guess I saw more than most kids my age," he admitted blushing, "don't think for one second that I'm some kind of pervert like that cousin of yours. What he said was just wrong. And about Hinata of all people. I mean, well, you know, she's, uh, well-" Naruto was faltering over his words.

"Shy?"

"Yeah, and uh, well-"

"Well, what?" Neji prodded, the sake making him more adventurous in the conversation. There would be no more refills tonight. Period.

"Well, I don't know. She's just...she's just Hinata," Naruto said, flustered, throwing back a generous sip of sake. He motioned the bottle in Neji's direction and Neji shook his head and raised his hand before his ochoko in refusal. Once again, Neji could perceive that Naruto might be remembering how he had seen Hinata while she was resting during the mission. His aura felt the same as it did then, as if he looked upon her with different eyes.

"I think that describes Hinata-sama well. She is who she is. Yuudai-san had no right to speak of her so callously. I will not tolerate anyone who implies that they would...do something to her in such a way. I'm glad you seem to feel the same. You had some pretty harsh words for him. I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't see how that geezer could think he could even be with her anyway. Isn't he like twice her age? That's just...creepy," Naruto said, blushing more from his own shyness about these subjects rather than the healthy amount of sake he had ingested.

"Well, he was chosen, and things like what might be in Hinata-sama's personal desires don't really factor into it much. Though I agree that he is a bit old for her; he is the eldest of the three I will consider. But in the morning, or later today, I guess, I will try to speak with Hiashi-sama about what happened tonight. Maybe he can use his influence with the elders to rescind their choice. I don't know if they will, though."

"If they don't, you just tell me, and I'll be there. I'm nothing to them, so I figure I can say whatever I want because they probably all hate me anyway. At least I'd be speaking up for what Hinata wants."

"I may take you up on that, but let me try it my way first. The official way. Then we can try the Uzumaki Naruto way. Just, please, do NOT do the Orioke no Jutsu around them. They'll string you up for that, and probably me too for good measure."

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not that stupid...anymore. But it would be funny. I guess I'll always be kind of a prankster. Oh well. Don't hold it against me," Naruto said lightly, taking another drink. Neji mused at Naruto's incredible tolerance for alcohol. His body truly was a machine, as Naruto had easily tripled Neji's own intake of the sake, and showed no signs whatsoever of intoxication. Neji wasn't feeling quite as sober as his friend appeared to be, but he supposed he was managing well enough .

"I won't," Neji replied.

After a short pause, Naruto continued, "So, Neji, I never asked you. What is it Hinata wants anyway? I mean, I know you told me she wants to continue being a shinobi and all, but I'm sorry. I just can't get over that they want to marry her off like that when she's just the same age as us. They're not trying to marry you off or anything, are they?"

"No, Branch Family members can choose when and to whom they marry. I am not heading in that direction any time soon, believe me. But, since they want the heir, Hinata-sama doesn't have the same luxury. She's actually older than many past firstborn daughters of Main Families that were married in this way. By a fair bit, I might add."

"I'm telling you, that clan is messed up. Hinata's just a kid...isn't she?" Naruto asked, and Neji wasn't sure if he believed his own words.

"I suppose. But, really, in the eyes of the elders, Hinata-sama is a woman now, or at least, will be in a very short amount of time. I told you, she's old enough for what they want. I don't have to tell you what that means. That's also why what Yuudai said disturbs me so much."

Naruto blushed again. "Well, it's not like he said it to you, right? He only said it to me thinking I probably wouldn't go and tell you."

"No, I think he knew precisely what you would do."

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, I imagine he is bitter about his position in the clan. I think he said that so openly to put me, well, on notice. He especially sees my relative ease of life and my closeness with Hinata-sama and her sister, and probably thinks that he deserves that role more than I."

"So, what does that have to do with what a sicko he is?" Naruto asked, confused.

"There are many people in the Branch Families whose only ambition in life is to somehow get the chance to raise their position and become a part of the Main Family, even if it's only by marriage. And, of course, Hinata-sama is very...beautiful. You yourself said so."

Naruto had kind of a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah, I guess I did. And, uh, well, she is. I didn't realize it until then, though. I guess I've been following Sakura around like a puppy for so long that I never looked at Hinata...that way."

"Well, even if you never did, I have personally seen others who have. Thankfully, she's blissfully unaware of it, and her teammates are around to discourage any problems if I'm not there. They always make me aware of any such encounters. So I'm very lucky she has two of our friends to protect her from noticing such things."

"You mean Kiba and Shino have seen people...look at her?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"They have. I imagine if Yuudai thought I knew what he said, that there would be no chance that I would hold back when I evaluated his battle skills. If he could best me there, then he might think he could gain enough favor with Hiashi-sama to remove me from the Main House. If I'm not around as a kind of protector, than he would potentially have more...access to Hinata-sama."

"No way," Naruto breathed, "Do you really think he thought that far ahead?"

"It's possible. Another problem is his...openness about his lustful intentions. If he were not to be chosen, someone who has such little respect for the Main Family may protest out of anger. I could see a situation where he might imply to the elders something that is degrading to her moral character. That could be disastrous for her, and for Hiashi-sama as her father."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, his tone serious again.

"Well, that Hinata-sama remains chaste is of high importance to the elders. It is a symbol to her new husband that he has been given...a great gift." Neji said, blushing. "If anything were to be said, or even implied that she hasn't protected...her modesty, she could be disinherited. That is why, with the exception of calling on her sensei or some other such thing, she's generally not without some kind of chaperone when she's out in the village these days. Whether it is me, or her teammates, Hiashi-sama demands that someone almost always be with her."

"No way," Naruto said again. "But Hinata's not...well she's not that type of girl. At all. Anyone who says so is obviously lying. Surely the elders would believe her over some asshole like Yuudai."

"I would hope so, but it would be best if that never came up at all. If Hinata-sama were disqualified from being the heiress for questions regarding her morality, she would lose everything right down to being able to live within the compound. She may even be asked to leave the village. So I can't let that happen. We can't let that happen."

"That's just ridiculous!" Naruto shouted.

"I agree. I want Hinata-sama to be safe. That's my number one priority."

"But how are we supposed to change this succession business and still keep her as the future leader?" Naruto asked, feeling that Hinata was definitely in a no-win situation.

"That may not be possible," Neji said flatly, signaling that he would, in fact, take just one more drink.

As Naruto poured the sake, he asked, "Well, does she want to be the leader anyway?"

"She has never said that she wanted that position directly to me, no."

"Well, is there a way for her to get out of the marriage without ruining her reputation, but still keep her in the village?"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, taking in his last ochoko of sake.

"Well, you said she can't marry an 'outsider' right? So maybe if she told the elders she was already planning on marrying some other guy, they would disqualify her but she wouldn't have to leave the village. Really all it would do is put her in a Branch Family and make her sister the new heiress, right?"

"In theory, that would be true, but even if she said such a thing, which she would not, the elders would simply remind her that she doesn't have the right to choose. And we're back to where we started."

"But what if she just went and did it? Got married to someone else, I mean. On her own."

"She wouldn't do that. It would be seen as an embarrassment to our clan if the First Daughter went and eloped. She'd still likely be disinherited, and punished. Severely."

"Yeah, but she'd at least have someone to look out for her. And if she chose for herself, at least she'd have a better chance at finding someone who would love her for real, not just because he wants to 'raise his position' as you say. Even if she was disinherited, she could still work as a shinobi in the village, right? Tsunade-no-baa-chan wouldn't hold that against her. She's too valuable a shinobi, and we need every shinobi we have. She could make her own money and do whatever she wants then."

Naruto had a point. If it was discovered that Hinata was already married, then the elders would have no choice but to disqualify her as the heiress. As long as she was married, it wouldn't reflect poorly on her morality, only on her status. Even the clan recognized marriages performed by the Hokage or a spiritual leader outside the clan. Hanabi would then rise to take her place, seeing that the elders could no longer gift the virginity of the first daughter to her chosen mate.

It was a very "Naruto" solution. But this was a crazy idea, there was no way Neji could delay the betrothal that long, could he? Even if, by some miracle, the elders allowed such a delay, Hinata would still be disgraced forever, and Neji wasn't sure she would go along with that.

"I see where you're going with this, Naruto, and you make an interesting case. But it all depends on whether Hinata-sama would be willing to sacrifice her position and disgrace herself, not to mention, she would be shaming her father. That in and of itself would be a difficult burden for her to carry."

"It's already difficult," Naruto said softly. "Won't she be carrying a difficult burden anyway if she got hooked up with someone who's only trying to get ahead in the clan? Being stuck with someone she barely knows for the rest of her life? Someone who just wants her as some kind of status symbol? Seems to me Hinata doesn't much care about status. I didn't even realize she was kinda like royalty until Lee pointed it out to me at the Chuunin exams. I always saw her as, well, just Hinata."

"Is that how you still see her? As 'just Hinata'?" Neji thought the sake must be speaking for him, but he just didn't care. He was so worried about Hinata having any potential contact with Yuudai, or any of the three for that matter, that he cared not about how reckless he was behaving. He only hoped Hinata would forgive him for what he was about to do.

"Uh, what do you mean, Neji?"

"You know what I'm asking. You're not that stupid anymore, remember?"

"You mean...do I see her," Naruto was struggling, "differently?"

"Yes."

"Oi. What are you trying to say, Neji. Spill it."

"I'm saying that Hinata-sama has only ever had one person in her heart. No other will likely take the place of that person.. That is why she is so distressed about the succession, about being matched with someone else. She has only ever had eyes for one person and one person alone." Neji took another sip of the liquid courage, the second since he had resolved to have no more.

"Well what's the problem, then? If she already has a, uh, someone, she just needs to get him in there to clear up this whole thing!"

"That's the problem. She's never told him of her feelings, because she's so shy, and also because she's afraid he's in love with someone else. She just gets incredibly flustered whenever she sees him. She faints a lot around him."

"Neji, you're pulling my leg. Hinata just faints. She does it around me all the time."

Neji just sat, staring at Naruto. The "Pervy Sage" was right. He definitely had a "boatload" of things to learn. When Neji was just about to think he would have to turn from not-so-subtly hinting to outright explaining, he saw Naruto's expression change, and a feeling of understanding wash over him in waves.

"Oh my God. Y-you're kidding me right? You've just had too much to drink. Maybe we got a little carried away here with my little present."

"No."

There was a lengthy pause before Naruto spoke again.

"You're sure. I mean, well, I'm, well you know what I am. How could anyone feel that way about a person like me?" he said, almost inaudibly and Neji sensed the pain he felt about who he was rise to the fore once again.

"It's been since before any of us knew about...that," Neji said, knowing that Naruto was referring to the fact that he was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox.

"How long?"

"Since the academy."

"And I guess I'm the last one to know, right?" It seemed like all of his past interactions with Neji's cousin-sister were beginning to make sense to him.

"Pretty much."

"Kuso. That Pervy Sage was right. I am a complete idiot."

After a pause that seemed eternal, Neji ventured to ask, "Naruto, now that you know, what will you do?"

"I don't bend my words, Neji. I will help her. I don't know what to say about her feelings. I guess I just never thought...well I just figured that I'd always just stay by myself, kind of the way Jiraiya always did. But now...I guess I just need to think. I don't want to hurt her."

"Just tell her the truth. She's strong. Whatever you have to say, she will respect it. She will bear you no grudge if you don't reciprocate her feelings. Hinata-sama is, by far, the most forgiving person I know."

"But that's just it. I'm not sure what I feel when it comes to her. I mean, she is my friend. I will protect her with my life. And it did sicken me when that jerk said those things. I did feel kind of an urge to protect her from the likes of him. But, if I did...see her that way, I wouldn't want her to think I was doing it just to help her out of this marriage thing."

"Naruto, if you were ever to develop feelings for her, I can safely say that she wouldn't think that. She loves you, always has. I shouldn't be betraying her heart like this, and I have totally overstepped my bounds. But I know that only you can help her, whether you return her love or not. That is what I believe."

Naruto was still taking all of this in. Neji wasn't sure, but he sensed that Naruto did have some insecurity about knowing that he was the object of someone's affection. Neji didn't think Naruto knew quite how to handle such things. It was like he truly never expected someone would see him in that way.

"Neji," he began, "even if...things went that way, I'm pretty sure I'm not really the person anyone would want for their daughter. Especially not a Hyuuga. You guys are totally elite, and I'm...well, I don't have a clan, or even a bloodline. I don't even have parents. I don't know what I am, or where I came from. It's like I just appeared when the Kyuubi attacked. I would have nothing to offer anyone. Especially not Hinata."

"You're wrong, Naruto. You can offer her freedom."

With that, Neji rose to leave. He left the still dumbstruck Naruto sitting on the floor, ochoko still in hand. He let himself out and carefully walked down the stairs back to the street. There would be no flying home by rooftop tonight, he thought. Neji walked home, hoping that what he had done was not a huge mistake.

************

A/N So the cat's out of the bag! What now? Neji+Sake=TRUTH! Well, if I waited for Naruto to figure it out on his own, this story would never end. Somebody had to break the bomb sometime. Why not Neji in Ch22? Someone's heart's about to get broken...will it be Hinata's or Sakura's? Who knew Naruto was such a catch? I'm just loving on Naruto these days. Of course, Neji will always be numero uno for this fangirl.

Thanks so much for continuing to read. I'm so thankful for it. I hope you liked this chapter, after all the heavy drama, I definitely wanted to bring out a bit of the lighter side for part of it, since there's always a lighter side in Naruto thrown in every once in a while.

I'll try to update ASAP, but tomorrow is Monday, my busiest work day, so I can't promise anything until a bit later in the week. Next chapter is about 50%, and still needs editing. I'll try to bang it out, though as thanks to everyone who is reading all the way to this point.

Thanks again!

C

**********


	23. Chapter 23

Neji walked home, trying to think about what his next step should be. He needed to try and meet with Hiashi to discuss what had happened, but he also felt he needed to tell Hinata the truth. He needed to tell her that Naruto was trying to help her, and that he knew about her feelings. But, first and foremost, he wanted a hot shower and sleep.

When he arrived at the gates, he was relieved to see that only one of his clansmen was standing guard, and he hoped that his less than sober state would not be noticed. Neji certainly didn't want his little rebellion of Hyuuga etiquette and propriety with the sake to reach Hiashi's ears. In spite of himself, however, Neji had been glad to share a drink with one of his comrades. It was something most of the shinobi in the village did together from time to time, and, though he and Naruto both were still underage, Neji felt that his indiscretion was a small one. He justified it to himself by thinking they were nearly grown anyway, and were dealing with things in their lives that no normal youth would have to face.

What might have been his biggest potential mistake was the fact that Naruto now knew Hinata's most guarded secret. There was no point in wondering if it had been the right decision. It was done. Naruto knew. Neji's instinct told him it would not be a mistake, yet, he wondered how Naruto would react after he had time to think things over. There was a very real potential that he would hurt Hinata, but the weight of that possibility placed against the potential Naruto had to help her was worth the risk, he thought.

After nodding a silent "good evening" to the guard who stood at his post, Neji made his way across the courtyard and into the Main House, stepping quietly so as not to wake anyone. It was now nearing two in the morning, and he did not feel especially eager to explain the lateness of his arrival. He silently removed his sandals and exited the foyer, taking the outdoor walkway to his room at the rear of the house.

Neji opened the screen and flipped on the lights, and immediately flipped them off again. He was starting to feel a particularly nasty headache flirt with his temples, and he knew that it was part of his punishment for the acceptance, no, his indulgence, of the sake Naruto had offered to him. Neji made a mental note to not ever try to challenge Naruto to a drinking contest, a contest that Neji was sure he'd come up on the losing end.

He undressed, taking special care to neatly fold his clothes for the laundry as was his normal custom, and stepped into his en suite bath, leaving the lights off and turning the water on as hot as he would be able to endure. When he felt it reached a suitable temperature, he gingerly stepped inside the shower in complete darkness. His muscles were aching to be loosened by the scalding spray, and Neji just stood, trying to stop his head from spinning.

After a few more moments of silent contemplation, he bathed quickly and exited the shower, longing for the comfort his bed would provide. His head spinning in earnest now, he fumbled around in the dark for a suitable sleeping garment, finally giving up on finding an elusive t-shirt and settling for just a pair of loose fitting pants. He dried his long hair a bit perfunctorily with a towel, clumsily tying it back, his desire for sleep overruling the annoyance of its dampness.

Neji crawled into his bed and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would be immediate. It was.

The next time his brain registered a sound, it was a light tapping on the screen to his room. Opening his eyes to the bright sun of the morning, he quickly shut them again, his head aching and feeling heavier than it should. Not thinking, he uttered a soft "Come in," and he heard the screen open slightly, and a light gasp escape the mouth of his visitor.

Turning away form the sun bathed window to see who had entered, his eyes settled on the blushing form of his cousin-sister. At first, he wasn't sure what to make of her expression, but then, with sobriety making its harsh return, he realized that he was still in bed, half naked no less. 'Great,' he thought, chiding himself.

"I-I'm sorry, Hinata-sama. Forgive my appearance. I didn't realize it would be you. Give me a moment, please," he asked, blushing, and quickly covering his chest with a blanket.

"O-of course, Niisan," Hinata eked out as she quickly obscured herself behind the screen, but not before she had scanned the slight disarray of Neji's dresser, the evidence of his only half successful search for sleepwear.

Neji bounded out of bed, his head feeling as if it were lagging perceptibly behind the rest of his body, and hastily found the shirt that had eluded him mere hours before. He put it on as he walked back into the washroom where he untied and brushed his hair quickly and splashed cold water on his face. His eyes closed, he reached for where his towel should be, only to realize that he had tossed it lazily onto the floor the night before.

"Tch," he said out loud to himself. 'One night with him, and my room's looking just like his apartment,' he thought, momentarily seeing the humor in his own actions while he had been blissfully under the influence of the sake. Finding another towel, Neji hastily dried his face and brushed his teeth before returning to his room, endeavoring to will the haze that was plaguing his head away. He reached for the white band he wore over the mark of the Branch Family on his forehead, and secured it into place, his hair hanging freely down but still a bit damp.

"Please, come in, Hinata-sama."

Hinata cautiously entered, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. "A-are you all right, Niisan? It's nearly eight o'clock. You're normally up by now. I-I'm sorry to have, ano, disturbed you," she stammered, fidgeting with her fingers once again.

"It's all right, my sister. Forgive me. I should not have allowed anyone to enter until I was...presentable," Neji replied, finding his customarily calm way of speaking.

Hinata couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her throat as she raised her eyes to meet her now fully dressed cousin-brother. "I-it's okay, Neji-niisan. I-I was just...surprised is all. You did not offend me."

"I am relieved. What is it you wish, Hinata-sama?" Neji queried, still a bit embarrassed that Hinata had seen him so much out of his normal character.

Her face turned a bit serious, and Neji could perceive that his cousin-sister was troubled this morning.

"What is it, Hinata-sama?" Neji implored, motioning for her to sit in the comfortable lounge chair he kept by his bedside. She sat down, saying nothing. Neji sat himself cross-legged on his bed and waited patiently for his shy cousin-sister to find the words she wanted to say.

After a fashion where Hinata seemed to be struggling in her own mind, she said simply, "I had words with Father yesterday."

"I see," Neji said softly, wanting her to continue before he told her what he needed to tell her.

"H-he told me that things were 'underway'. Y-you've begun meeting with...them. Haven't you?"

"I have."

Hinata let out a deep sigh, and Neji could see the tears already starting to gather at the corners of her lavender-white eyes. Her look was absolutely despondent, as if her tiny body was being slowly crushed by the immeasurable weight of her predetermined future.

"W-what are they...like?" she whispered.

It was Neji's turn to exhale deeply.

"Before I get into that, there are a couple of things I need to tell you, or, rather, to confess to you."

Hinata looked up, and Neji felt as if those eyes were just pleading with him to say things would be all right. With what he had to say, he wasn't sure.

"Hinata-sama, please understand that I am only looking to serve what is in your best interest. Yes, I have a job to do, but I told you I would try to find a way to change things. And I have been trying. I have enlisted the help of...someone to hopefully bring this change to reality. I know it goes against our ways to involve an outsider in this, but I felt this situation was most urgent. Forgive me."

"W-who have you asked?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto-kun?" she breathed, her face turning crimson. "You asked N-Naruto-kun?"

"I did."

"Does he want to help...me?"

"He does. I spoke with him of your situation while we were away, and again last night when I visited with him at his home. As you might imagine, he's not particularly fond of the idea that you will be made to quit working as a Shinobi."

"R-really?"

"Yes. I believe his precise words were 'she's too valuable a shinobi, and we need every shinobi we have.'"

"H-he said that? About m-me?" Hinata asked. If it had been anyone but her cousin-brother telling her this, she would likely not have believed it.

"Yes, he acknowledged your strength, Hinata-sama. Especially after your efforts on the mission. He was impressed."

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers again, saying softly, "I-I just did my best."

"I know. It was a fine effort. Naruto thought so, too. He told me that you were one of the few people who were kind to him when we were young. He has never forgotten that, and wants to help repay your kindness. He promised. We both know what that means."

"T-thank-you, Niisan, for talking to him. I-I could never have asked him myself," Hinata said quietly, knowing that Naruto never bent his words. When he made a promise, he kept it, no matter how long it took. The success of their mission to retrieve Sasuke was proof of that truth.

Neji took another deep breath. "Well, my sister, before you thank me, I have something else I must tell you."

Another look of worry crossed Hinata's beautiful face. "W-what is it?"

"He knows, Hinata-sama. About your feelings. He knows."

Shocked silence met Neji's words. Hinata looked as if she might wither away into nothing at hearing his declaration.

"Forgive me, Hinata-sama. I didn't intend to betray your heart. It's just...we were talking about ways to change the situation last night, and I felt it needed to be said. For your sake. While you were resting after you subdued the Kunoichi, he came over to make sure you were okay. I saw him look at you in a way I had never seen him do before. He said you were beautiful," Neji said, blushing.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata sighed, not knowing whether to be horribly upset at Neji's lack of discretion or overjoyed that, finally, Naruto was beginning to notice her. To see her.

"Last night, after Naruto and I left...the confinement area, we were met by someone. It was one of the three candidates for the succession. We had a rather unpleasant altercation." Neji thought that could perhaps have been the best euphemism he had ever used in his life for the reference to the confrontation with Hyuuga Yuudai. Seeing Hinata absorb the information, he continued.

"Naruto defended your honor admirably. It was after that, when we were visiting at his place, that I hinted, somewhat blatantly, I admit, around the truth. He figured the rest out on his own. He wants to help you."

"S-so that's where you were. I waited up for you a while, but you were out...rather late. You were with Naruto-kun. At his home. Visiting," she repeated Neji's words, taking in every bit of them into her mind. He knew. Naruto knew.

"Hinata-sama, I hope you didn't wait up long. I thought you would have been resting," Neji scolded gently. As his own head was finally beginning to clear a bit, he noticed that Hinata still looked rather fatigued. Apparently her "words" with Hiashi had interrupted any chance she had at resting completely.

"W-well, I did for a while. But, when Father sent for me...and now, this. I-I, ano, I don't know if I want to ask this, but I need to know. W-what did Naruto-kun say? When he found out, I mean?"

"There was not much he could say. I'm not sure he quite knew how to take the knowledge that someone was... fond of him. He said he didn't see himself as a person someone could love. I suppose you know why he feels that way."

"The Kyuubi," Hinata answered, and Neji could feel compassion tugging at her heart. So many things in Naruto's life and how he lived came down to the terrible demon sealed within him. Hinata wished that she could cast it out of him forever.

"Yes. He's very good at dealing with rudeness and hatred sent in his direction. It would seem affection is almost entirely lost on him. He's convinced that no one could love him. Especially, not someone from an elite clan, such as yourself. I think he was just surprised, more than anything."

"I-I don't care about who's 'elite' and who's not."

"I know that, Hinata-sama. He knows that too. But all the same, he is who he is. I suppose that all the years of facing hateful stares and harsh comments have made him very insecure in matters such as these."

"I-insecure? Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, shocked that Naruto would be insecure about anything. He was so strong, so kind, so willing to put his life and body on the line for the people he cared for. How could someone like that be insecure about having someone love him for those very reasons?

"I believe he is. Truthfully, he said he didn't really know how he sees you. He told me that you are his friend, that he would defend you with his life. But he honestly seemed to be at a loss otherwise."

"Oh," Hinata whispered, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"Worry not, my sister. This is very new for him, I think. And he has much to think about these last several days. Patience is one of your finest gifts, Hinata-sama. Be patient with him. Don't give up on him. I believe he will soon see you with new eyes."

Hinata looked up at her cousin-brother. That was exactly how Kurenai-sensei had put it, that someday, Naruto might look upon her with 'new eyes'. As she resolved to let things unfold with Naruto as they may, worry once again returned to her demeanor.

"B-but Father would never accept him. Hanabi was right. It's foolish. You said yourself you had already met with...them. I know he is not one of them."

"That's true. But, don't take Hanabi-sama's opinion to heart just yet. I will tell you that I have legitimate reservations about all three of the candidates for your hand, some more than others," he added, trying to convey an aura of caution to his cousin-sister that she seemed to perceive. "At this point, I can't say I'd be pleased with any of them, even laying aside the fact that I know you love another."

"You said, 'some more than others'. What do you mean, Niisan? Your aura just now. I sense...danger."

"Your perception would be correct, my sister. There is one about whom I am extremely concerned. I believe that you should have no contact with him at all."

"W-was he the one that you met when you were with Naruto-kun?"

"He was."

"Who is he? I know you're not supposed to tell me, but please. I need to prepare myself if...if he's the one they choose," Hinata whispered, making a concerted effort to steel herself into a reality without her precious Naruto.

"It will not come down to him. I will not tolerate the elders' decision if it does. In fact, I was going to request an audience with Hiashi-sama today to enumerate my _many_ concerns," Neji explained, his anger returning a bit at the memory of what Yuudai had said to Naruto the night before. He tried to suppress it so as not to alarm Hinata more than she was already. He wasn't totally successful.

"You are angry, Neji-niisan. What happened? Who is he?"

"His name is Hyuuga Yuudai. Do you know him?"

"N-not really," Hinata answered. Though Neji perceived that her answer was truthful, he sensed that she did indeed know more than she was willing to say. Her crestfallen look told him that she had at least had some minor contact with him. "Shino-kun told me once that he didn't like him," Hinata admitted. "At the time, I found it odd for him to say something outright like that. He doesn't normally make things sound so...specific."

"I will have to agree with Shino's wise assessment. Hinata-sama, his intentions toward you are less than honorable. I hope I need not explain what that means."

Hinata blushed and looked down at her hands, nervously fidgeting with her index fingers as they lay in her lap. "I understand, Niisan. I will be careful."

"I want you to be more than careful. Hear me now, please. Do not engage in any conversation with this man. If you recognize his face, turn away, and find me. Immediately. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Hinata-sama, I know you like to visit Kurenai-sensei in the mornings. I know you occasionally visit the Yamanaka Flower shop on your own as well. As much as it bothers me to restrict your movements, I find I must agree with Hiashi-sama. I do not want you to be out in the village alone any more, at any time of day or night. I beg you, Hinata-sama. I only want for your safety, and I will make myself as available to you as I can. If I am not here, please ask Kiba or Shino to accompany you on your errands. I trust them, and I will speak to them about giving you added...protection."

Neji let Hinata take in the weight of his statements, projecting an aura of absolute seriousness with his words. When she said nothing, he added, "I also trust Naruto with your safety. Implicitly. If you are in trouble, and you cannot find me, find him. Please."

"I-is this really necessary?" Hinata finally asked, feeling sadness that already more of her precious few freedoms were being stripped away.

"I believe it is. I will help you, Hinata-sama, but it will be all for nothing if something were to happen. I want you to be safe. Let Naruto and I handle the details."

"O-okay. I will not go outside unescorted. I will do ask you ask," Hinata relented, with slight defeat in her quiet voice.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama. We'll talk again later, but for now, I need to write my mission report for Kakashi-sensei and deliver it to the Hokage's office."

Hinata rose to leave, not wanting to take away from her cousin-brother's important work.

"T-thank you, Niisan. For everything," she said as she slipped out of the room like a ghost.

"I hope I deserve your thanks, Hinata-sama," Neji said quietly to the screen through which Hinata had passed.

***************

A/N I do not own these characters, only this story!

Thanks for continuing to read, and for the high praise I have received for this story, which I, likely, do not deserve. It's just been so much fun writing it. Next chapter is almost complete, and I hope to have another update for you very soon!

C

***************


	24. Chapter 24

Hinata walked out of her cousin-brother's room and out to the garden that had been her Mother's. Her stomach was in knots, her mind racing with all she had learned. 'Naruto-kun knows. He knows.' The thought kept repeating itself. She ought to be horrified. She ought to be angry with Neji for telling her secret, but she was not. Instead, Hinata only found herself longing for her Mother's touch, her ear, her shoulder, any part of her corporeal form where she might find comfort. Anything at all to help her decide what to do, how to proceed.

Naruto may have begun to notice her, but Hinata knew that was a long way off from reciprocating her feelings. She couldn't deny to herself that she was aware of his feelings toward his own teammate, Sakura. It had always been that way. But now, though she tried to dull her perceptions of it, she was only fooling herself if she chose not to notice their deepening attachment to one another. Maybe it was their common goal to bring their teammate home; maybe it was Naruto's long absence from the village that had made Sakura yearn for his company again, the way Hinata herself had longed for it. Hinata didn't really know. These were the questions a daughter was supposed to ask of her Mother.

But there were only the flowers.

"Why, Mother? Why can't I be more like...her?" she asked aloud to her Mother that wasn't there.

The flowers listed slightly in response to a gentle breeze. Yet, they said nothing. Not one comforting word, not one soft hand was extended to show her the way, the way to the heart of the boy, no, the man she loved.

Hinata sank to her knees in a grove of lilacs, the flowering shrub that had been her Mother's very favorite. Closing her eyes, Hinata searched her mind, remembering her Mother's ivory skin, her lavender-white eyes, and the soft feel of her skirt as it was shyly clutched by Hinata, the child.

"Now, Hinata-chan," her Mother said softly in Hinata's memories, "there's no need to hide. Let people see you, little one. You are their princess whom they love. Accept their love with thanks, and never hide your face to them. You are their future, Hina-chan. Be thankful, and return their love tenfold with your whole self."

"How, Mother? How can I, when I don't want to lead the way they want me to?" Hinata implored to no one but the flowers. The tears began to fall, weighing only on the blades of grass and the foliage of plants, and not on the shoulder of the Mother she had missed for so much of her life. How she craved her warmth, her soothing aura; her very being seemed lost to the breeze.

Even as Hinata meditated on her Mother's memory, time was slowly fading the mental image of her face. It was replaced by the cruel words and harsh admonitions of her Father, the man whom she both feared and loved, respected and detested. Her life was filled with these dichotomies, the desire for his acknowledgement, and the disdain of it in favor of finding a truer love of herself. Hinata's hopes for happiness against Hiashi's realities of fate: the never ending battle of generations.

"You are their future, Hina-chan."

"Why must the future be chained to the traditions of the past? Why can't I be strong enough to create a new future for our clan? Why am I...weak?" Hinata asked the sky which, though itself clear, provided no clarity to Hinata's own mind.

Hinata thought about the other things Neji had told her. It was anger and fear for her safety that he had projected to her with regard to one of the very people who might be selected to guard her with his life. He, that had "less than honorable" intentions. Hinata knew what Neji meant by that. She shuddered to think of it, feeling somehow violated at the mere thought. What had really happened? Likely, she may never know what was said, but she had the feeling that a match to Yuudai would reduce her to little more than the possession of an ambitious man, a certain symbol of his own improved status though their union. Even Shino had warned her, seeming to know him better than she did herself. Shino did nothing without reason, that she knew well.

Neji's concern had been palpable, and Hinata had sensed his pain when he had asked her to refrain from leaving the compound alone. She thankfully accepted the brotherly guard of her two teammates, but it was Neji who truly loved her the way a caring older brother should. Yes, it was his duty to protect her, but it had grown to be so much more than his obligation. However, Hinata knew that even Neji couldn't be with her at all hours of the day and night.

Neji made his own life, and Hinata was thankful he wished to spend as much of it with her as he did. Yet, she knew he would soon be coming of age as well, and the time would come when he would have his own family to protect. Thinking on this for a moment, Hinata realized she barely had considered that eventuality before now. Since she and Neji had grown so close, she somehow deluded herself, like a child, that he would always be by her side, giving her the comfort from within her own family that she received from no one else.

Soon, Neji would be giving his calm solace to another woman, a woman of his own choosing, and Hinata would be left with someone who had been chosen for her. Though it was true that "someone" would have a duty to protect her, Hinata felt it could never be as sincere or with as much love as that which came with the protection of Neji. Even if she were married, she would be alone in her family without him. Again.

That is, unless she could find the strength to make a new family of her own, a family with Uzumaki Naruto by her side. She tried not to think of him breaking her heart, though she accepted the potential reality of it. No longer was Hinata satisfied with being the protected. Her only desire was that she could find the chance to love and be loved, to protect and be protected equally in kind.

If it were not with Naruto, then perhaps she would be lucky enough to find that truest love her Sensei had described with another. In time. As much as she was unsure of what Naruto would do, now that he knew what was in her heart, she was positive that she would not find peace in the arms of the strangers chosen for her by those old people who were so stubbornly bound to the past.

"You are their future, Hina-chan."

'I'm sorry, Mother. I may be their future, but I'm not happy with the future they want for me. I want my own future,' Hinata thought silently. She knew, in her heart, what she must do. Hinata prayed for the strength to endure what was surely going to be a difficult path.

Hinata continued to sit for a long while amongst her Mother's flowers and shrubs, the sun shining warmly on her face.

'Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan,' she thought, 'please help me to help myself.'

"Ano, Hinata-hime?" came a soft voice from behind. The presence was familiar. It was Aiko, the lovely girl who had made her the tea to take to Kurenai, the day she had been summoned to join the mission to retrieve Sasuke.

"Aiko-chan," Hinata said with a smile. "What brings you out here? Y-You are well, I hope?"

"Thank you, Hinata-hime. I am well indeed that you are safely back home. I, ano, I mean, all the ladies and I, prayed every day for yours and Neji-san's safe return."

"I-I thank you," Hinata said, blushing slightly. "I am honored by your kindness."

"We only look to follow your example, my Lady," Aiko replied, bowing lightly, and Hinata sensed that she believed genuinely in her words.

'My example,' Hinata thought. 'My example. How can I be an example of strength and love when I can't show the will to change my own path?'

"Ano, Hinata-hime?" Aiko asked gently, not wanting to interrupt the musings of her princess.

Coming out of her reverie, Hinata asked, "What is it, Aiko-chan?"

"You have a visitor at the gates," she said, casting her eyes downward in an effort to conceal the pink glow that was coming to her cheeks.

"A v-visitor? Is it Shino-kun, or Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, wondering if they were being sent out on another mission already.

"No, Hinata-sama."

"Who, then, Aiko-chan?"

"It is Uzumaki...-san," the girl replied, hastily adding the honorific to a name she had heard from her elders that she was not supposed to honor, the same elders Aiko also knew Hinata had gently scolded once or twice for omitting it.

"N-Naruto-kun? Is here?" Hinata breathed, her face turning crimson, her fingers ready to assume their fidgeting positions.

"Yes, Hime, Uzumaki Naruto-san is here to see you." Aiko said more confidently.

"Aiko-chan, you must be mistaken. He must be here for Neji-niisan, but I'm afraid my brother is out. You can tell Naruto-kun that he has gone to see Kakashi-sensei." Hinata was forcing her hands to quiet themselves.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-hime. I heard him quite correctly. He specifically told the guard that he wished to see you. Shall I tell him you are out?"

Hinata took a deep breath. How could she face Naruto now? She wasn't ready. 'Stop it!' she thought wildly. 'This is why you are weak! Mother said, do not hide your face!'

"N-no, Aiko-chan. I will see him," she whispered, rising from her place on the grass, wondering if her heart was about to be broken.

Hinata and Aiko walked back to toward the Main House and entered it. They passed through the foyer to the front courtyard, Hinata willing her hands to remain still. Nervously, she wondered how she must look, clad only in a simple wrap dress and light sweater normally worn only within the compound. Maybe she should get her coat. 'No,' she thought, 'no time for that,' as Aiko was keeping a quick pace through the courtyard.

As the young women approached the gates, Hinata sensed the familiar presence of the Shinobi she loved. She looked up, taking in the sight of him. He was dressed casually as a civilian today, in a simple, yet oversized and un-tucked, black t-shirt with an orange swirl on the front. The heirloom necklace of the First Hokage, a chakra infused crystal he never took off, was glinting in the sun. His pants were baggy and his hands were in his pockets, and his feet were shifting about in his sandals, kicking at the earth as he impatiently waited.

His spiky blond hair was wild without the restraint that his forehead protector provided, and his tan skin seemed to glow of its own accord with the very essence of what it meant to truly be alive. His big, blue eyes, though not readily in her view, would be warm and inviting, as they always were.

Even with the whisker-like marks on his face emblazoned upon him by the demon he carried, Naruto was handsome in that crazy way of his that Hinata adored. While she supposed her cousin-brother was more traditionally beautiful, with his refined, graceful body, long ink-black hair, and serene countenance, to her, Naruto was just perfect the way he was: part tough as nails, part gentle as silk, part playful child, part mature beyond his years. He was simply everything she could ever hope to find in a person. Most of all, he never gave up on anything, and showed her that she could live the same way. She was trying to do just that.

This visit may test her resolve like never before.

When Hinata neared the gate, she felt the warmth rise to her cheeks. She must not faint now. She steeled herself in preparation for whatever he might say. Aiko stopped walking, and let her princess go on alone to greet her special visitor.

Hearing Hinata's light footfalls, Naruto looked up, smiling, his eyes shining brightly. He looked happy to see her. A small wash of relief came over her. Perhaps he would let her down gently, she thought.

"Oi, Hinata! Just how big is this place? I'd thought I'd be an old geezer before you got here!" he exclaimed, ignoring the somewhat irked stare the guard gave him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, please, come in," Hinata said, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Thanks," he said and nodded to the guard as if to say "Told ya, jerk!" Perceiving the aura from the guard, Hinata made a mental note that he apparently did not want to allow Naruto entrance, even into the courtyard. She resolved to have a word with him later about that.

"W-what can I do for you, Naruto-kun?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, I was just walking around, and thought, uh, I'd stop by." Hinata knew that was a little fib. He had intended to come here for something, she could feel it. Realizing that he may not want to say anything in front of the others, she hastily excused Aiko back to the house.

"T-thank-you, Aiko-chan. I will speak with you inside later," she said gently. Aiko took that as her invitation to leave, and she headed back into the foyer of the Main House, out of earshot, though she stayed quietly just inside the entrance.

To the guard, Hinata said, "You are excused, with my thanks. Looking up at the noon position of the sun, she continued, "Please, take your lunch inside."

The guard was not as easily assuaged as her young attendant had been. Looking suspiciously at the guest of the princess, he protested, "But Hinata-sama, it is my duty to stay at my post until such time as my relief arrives."

"I'm quite sure I heard footsteps behind me as I walked to the front," Hinata herself calmly fibbed, just as Naruto had done. "It will not be long until your 'relief' is here. Surely a minute or two would not go against your mandate."

"Hinata-sama, please listen to reason. I must-"

"You are relieved, with my _thanks_," Hinata boldly interrupted, raising her voice ever so slightly, as she caught an admiring stare cast briefly in her direction from Naruto. She blushed a bit, but managed to stand her ground.

The guard lowered his eyes in defeat. "As you wish, Hinata-sama." He bowed, took his leave, and accompanied Aiko in the foyer.

Naruto had a rather sheepish expression on his face. "Wow, Hinata. You really laid down the law on that guy. I guess you really are the boss around here, eh?"

"No, n-not really. My Father is," Hinata whispered. Collecting herself, she continued, "W-why are you here, Naruto-kun? Neji-niisan is out and, ano-"

"I came to see you, Hinata," Naruto said quietly, and Hinata saw a faint blush cross his cheek, and felt his aura have a bit of nervousness in it that she had never felt from him before.

"Oh? A-about what?" Hinata asked, trying to keep her voice casual though her heart was pounding mercilessly in her chest.

Looking back at the two Hyuuga who stood barely inside the foyer watching them, Naruto said, "Uh, can we go for a walk somewhere? I mean, like in the village?"

Sensing that Naruto did not want to have an audience, Hinata agreed with a silent nod of her head. She trusted Naruto, even if he was coming to say what she didn't want to hear. Neji trusted him too, and, because of that fact, she felt content to accept the invitation to walk in the village.

As Hinata turned to leave with Naruto, she sensed a familiar, foreboding presence behind her.

"Hinata. Where do you think you are going?" came the stern voice of Hyuuga Hiashi as he strode purposefully out of the foyer and into the courtyard.

"Ano, Father, I was just going for a walk with N-Naruto-kun. I won't be long."

Hiashi stared at Naruto, and Hinata could feel the disdain projecting from an aura her Father usually kept neutral toward outsiders. He hadn't bothered to hide his distaste of Hinata's visitor, and Hinata was hurt and embarrassed by that. Why did so many people refuse to see Naruto for the man he was fast becoming?

She felt almost nothing change in Naruto's presence at all. Neji was right. He was used to this. This was part of his life thanks to the Demon Fox.

"My Daughter. I need not remind you that I insist that you not leave the compound unescorted. You will remain here. Conduct your...business here in the yard."

Hinata shyly looked down at her sandaled feet, trying to prepare an acceptable apology for Naruto when there certainly wouldn't be one acceptable enough. She was about to open her mouth to speak when Naruto, with a cheerful aura about him, interrupted her thoughts, speaking directly to Hiashi himself.

"Hi, there, Hyuuga Hiashi-san! I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you. I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I just came by to thank Hinata, uh, -san, for the great job she did in our last mission. I wanted to discuss it with her over lunch, my treat, of course...uh..Sir."

The fact that Naruto was not skilled in polite discourse was painfully obvious to Hinata, though she thought it was simply adorable, coming from him. She had never heard him even attempt an honorific on her own name; he addressed everyone he met in the familiar, in the way one would address a close friend. That was just his way, he wanted everyone he met to be a friend. She knew that he was only trying to demonstrate to her Father that he was capable of creating some form of polite distance.

Unfortunately, Hiashi was having none of it.

"I know who you are," he said quietly. "I understand that you and my daughter are...comrades. But, the fact remains that Hinata is not allowed to leave these premises without a suitable escort of my choosing. I will allow you to give your thanks here, then you may go."

Hinata wanted so much to say something in protest, but she couldn't find the words as they lay trapped inside her throat. She had not thought that Naruto would have any contact with her father like this. She hoped Naruto would just leave, for his sake, so she could accept whatever scolding her father had in store for her as a result of Naruto's impromptu visit.

Naturally, Naruto persisted, having no fear of facing the person who was, aside from the Village Elders and the Hokage herself, the most noble man still alive in the village.

"Don't worry, Hyuuga-san. You don't need to bother anyone else, I'll be Hinata uh -san's escort today. I assure you, no harm will come to her in the village."

Hinata felt her father's cool aura as he calculated his response. He was not used to people like Naruto who refused to submit in deference to him. Hiashi was surrounded by people who were content to serve him at his every whim, who regarded him as some sort of demigod among them. Aside from the Hokage, and the clan elders, there was really no one who would challenge his statements. Until one Uzumaki Naruto came to call, that is. He remained silent, as if examining his daughter's young guest intently.

Naruto was standing his ground, but Hinata noticed that he, wisely, began to project a neutral aura and mask his chakra signature. She hastened a glance in his direction to make sure he was still there. Hinata had not realized how skilled he had become in subduing his very commanding presence. She imagined that even her father, and perhaps, even Neji would have to strain to perceive his intentions while he was in this state.

Evidently, Hiashi picked up on the change in him as Naruto's cheerful projections became more neutral. The three were so focused on the situation that they didn't see or immediately sense Neji as he approached the gates from outside.

Upon seeing Naruto, Neji thought, 'What the hell is he doing here?' Naruto was nothing if not unpredictable. Neji didn't think he would seek out Hinata so soon after learning the truth about her feelings, but there he was, casually dressed, and apparently engaged in conversation with his Uncle. Neji quickened his pace slightly and projected a strong yet placid aura onto the scene for good measure.

"The Hyuuga appreciate your willingness to thank Hinata," Hiashi began in a rather detached and official sounding tone. "I am...satisfied that she was able to contribute to your recent mission. However, Uzumaki, this is not a mission. Therefore, it is I who controls with whom Hinata may leave the compound, and I tell you again that she may not leave it without a _suitable_ escort."

Hinata felt a pang in her heart at her father's emphasis on the word "suitable". Neji cringed slightly to himself as he came upon the conversation just in time to hear his Uncle speak. In the minds of both young Hyuuga, Naruto was certainly more than "suitable".

Just when she was worried that Naruto would retort, Hinata immediately felt the familiar, calming presence of her cousin-brother behind her. Hiashi raised his eyes and looked toward the gates to find Neji entering the courtyard, dressed in the traditional Hyuuga attire he wore for his work as a Jounin. He was apparently returning from delivering his mission report, and Hinata and Naruto both turned as Neji walked to stand with them.

"Hiashi-sama, I have heard a bit of what you have said. Please allow me to escort Hinata-sama. I have finished my business at the Hokage's office, and I am otherwise unoccupied for the next short while," Neji said plainly, trying to diffuse the potential for disaster. He added, "I understand your caution, Hiashi-sama, but Uzumaki Naruto has earned my complete trust. He would be as 'suitable' an escort for Hinata-sama as Inuzuka or Aburame, but I will go if it is what you wish.," he finished, bowing deeply.

Hiashi regarded the three young people before him. His timid Daughter, the genius Son of his Brother, and the Jinchuuriki. A strange threesome of youth it was. He had to remember that it was he who had entrusted Neji with his important task. If he were to decline Neji's offer, it might signal to the youth that he was not willing to give him the leeway that Hiashi had indeed wanted him to have with regard to the succession. Giving in to his own trust in his favored nephew, Hiashi spoke.

"Very well, Neji. You may accompany them," Hiashi said flatly, and, with no further comment, turned back into the house as the guard and Aiko bowed to his entrance.

When they were confident that Hiashi would not return, a feeling of relief washed over the three young Shinobi.

Naruto laughed lightly. "Never argue with the ninja sense of a genius. Neji, good going, there. I'm not sure if I could have kept my mouth shut for much longer," he said, genuinely thankful for Neji's timely arrival.

"It's nothing, Naruto." Then, turning to speak to his cousin-sister, "You are well this afternoon, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked with his aura just how far she had gotten in her conversation with Naruto before his uncle had arrived.

"I-I'm fine. N-Naruto-kun asked me to go for a walk with him. I, ano, would like to."

Sensing the conversation Naruto had intended had indeed not yet occurred, Neji resolved to interpret his role as escort as loosely as possible to afford them the privacy they needed.

"I see."

"Yeah, I was just going to grab something to eat, and, well, I wanted to talk to Hinata about...something," Naruto explained, signaling to Neji that he indeed had something important to say to his cousin-sister. Neji couldn't detect much from him as he spoke, but he did not feel any particular unease either.

"I understand. I will not pry into your...conversation, Naruto. I will look out for Hinata-sama from well enough behind."

"Thanks, Neji," Naruto said, projecting an aura of slight relief. "Uh, Neji. You look a little fancy there. Aren't you off for the rest of the day? Go change, man. You make me look bad," Naruto commented lightly, referring to Neji's attire compared with his own.

Hinata blushed and stifled a small giggle. Of course, she thought Naruto looked just perfect, but she agreed that Neji was overdressed compared to Naruto and herself. Neji looked as if he were about to depart on a life threatening mission, not walk the neighborhoods with friends.

Looking down at himself, Neji had to agree. In fact, his professional attire may draw unnecessary attention to Hinata and Naruto when they surely wanted a measure of privacy.

"All right," Neji relented. "Give me a minute." In a flash, he was gone, hurriedly to his room to change. Not even two minutes later, her returned in a more casual white silk shirt and black cotton pants, a kunai holster bound to his right thigh. He removed his forehead protector as well, a signal that he, along with Naruto and Hinata, were all off duty. Only the white band covering his Branch Family mark remained, and he had loosely tied his hair back at the base of his neck.

"Naruto," he began, "I brought some extra kunai, just in case," he said quietly. Hinata sensed the warning in his tone.

Naruto only laughed. "Oi. Neji. I'm not just making a fashion statement here. These pants are huge for a reason. I got all kinds of goodies hidden in them!" Then, more seriously, he added, "I don't usually go out in the village unarmed."

Though Neji was likely thinking of Hinata's own safety, Hinata realized that Naruto's precaution was likely taken because of who he was. He always needed to be ready to defend himself, she supposed, given how so many people still looked upon him with hatred and unease. Even Hinata herself had taken to concealing at least a few shuriken within her skirts, just in case she would have to defend someone in the village or herself while not on duty.

"Understood. Shall we go, then?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, Hinata. You hungry? I told your father I'd treat you, and I meant it. I'm not treating Neji, though. He makes a lot more money than I do," Naruto said playfully, referring to Neji's Jounin status.

Even with all of his strength, Naruto's only recognized rank in the village was that of a genin ninja, a fact that he was beginning to care less and less about. As long as he became Hokage someday, Naruto seemed not to care as much about passing chuunin exams or Jounin recommendations, as he did when he had first discovered that all of his peers had raised in rank while he was away, leaving him behind to share ranks with the youngest and most inexperienced of nins.

Neji couldn't resist letting a small smirk play across his lips. They both knew that they had a profound respect for each other, and saw themselves as equal Konoha Shinobi. Hinata sensed that mutual respect, and was glad that her beloved cousin-brother and, well, her beloved, had developed the friendship they had.

"I'll pay my own way, Naruto. I know what a miser you are. Hinata-sama, you should be honored. I hear Naruto is obsessed with hording his money," Neji played along to the delight of Naruto and Hinata both.

"Oi,oi. When I make as much as some elite Jounin Hyuuga Genius, then I might share the wealth a bit more. In fact, why don't _you_ pay for our lunch, moneybags?" Naruto continued to gently rib his friend, and Hinata laughed lightly, feeling happy for the first time all day. They exited the compound and walked down the street like the three friends they were.

"I believe going to lunch was your idea. It is customary for the person doing the inviting to pay for the person or persons he invites," Neji calmly declared with mock seriousness in his tone.

"I didn't invite you, you invited yourself!" Naruto exclaimed, suddenly worried that he would, in fact, have to make the bursting little frog wallet he carried skinnier than he had hoped.

"Ano-" Hinata ventured into the conversation to the surprise of her two companions. They stopped walking for a moment to let her finish.

"I-I think out of the three of us, I actually have the most, ano, money. Or, at least, my father does. Maybe we should go back and ask _him_ to pay for us all?" Hinata was blushing, hoping that her attempt at a joke would not fail.

Neji and Naruto stood and stared. Was this Hinata? Joking? They looked at each other and both laughed at her sense of irony. Hinata smiled with relief, and laughed a little too.

"That was pretty funny, Hinata. Oh, man, I'd just love to see the look on that guy's face if I went up to him with my hand out. If he didn't already think I was some kind of street urchin, he surely would then! And, uh," Naruto continued quietly, blushing slightly, "you should smile more often. It, uh, well, it uh-"

"Becomes you, Hinata-sama," Neji finished rescuing his stammering friend.

"Yeah, yeah. What Neji said."

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly. Neji could feel her energy concentrating on keeping her composure.

"I'll let you two go on ahead. Wherever you decide to go, I'll find some place close. Just pretend I'm not there, Hinata-sama."

"O-okay, Niisan. Where do you want to go, Naruto-kun? Ichiraku Ramen stand?"

"Hey, Hinata, you remembered that's my favorite place. That's...nice. But I don't think I want to go to Ichiraku's right now, I can go later on. I thought that maybe I'd take you somewhere...else."

Neji raised an eyebrow. For Naruto to refuse to eat at his second home was rare indeed. What was the unpredicatble ninja of Konoha planning?

Naruto continued, leading Hinata toward a market as Neji stood still, letting them walk ahead of him. Naruto seemed to be bablling about cheerfully and Hinata just listened, hanging on his every utterance. Neji laughed to himself. 'They really do balance each other nicely,' he thought. He could see a scenario where Naruto could help bring Hinata more out of her shell, and, in turn, she could be a calming influence when his own self loathing came to the fore. Neji hoped that Naruto would not break Hinata's heart. He had to prepare himself to comfort his cousin-sister as best as he could if that be the case.

Naruto and Hinata were in the market a few minutes more before they reappeared.

'I see what you're up to, Naruto. Maybe you did learn something from your master after all,' Neji thought as he saw Hinata and Naruto exit the market carrying in two bags the makings of a picnic. They were still walking casually and within Neji's field of perception as he walked into the market himself to pick up a box lunch and some water.

As Neji followed, it appeared that Naruto was still just talking about nothing. It was often Naruto's custom to use humor and light conversation to detract from something much more serious in his mind. After a fashion, Neji realized the destination to where Naruto was taking his cousin-sister. He watched as they jumped effortlessly up to the top of the stone Hokage Monument, finally coming to sit atop the head of the Fourth Hokage.

Though Neji was barely a year old when the Kyuubi attacked, taking the life of Namikaze Minato as he sealed the Demon Fox into the body of the newborn Naruto, the life of the Fourth was still required study for any Konoha Shinobi. He had been known as "The Yellow Flash of Konoha" for his ability to instantly teleport himself in battle, seeming to move with a speed not even a Lee or a Sasuke could begin to match. It was really not speed at all. Rather, it was more of a space-time effect that was mastered at the highest level.

The Fourth had also been the creator of the Rasengan, Naruto's signature spinning chakra jutsu. Unbelievably, Naruto had surpassed him by achieving the ability to infuse his own nature affinity for the wind into the ball of pure chakra, giving rise to that devastating Fuuton-Rasen-Shuriken. The Fourth Hokage's face was known to all in the Village, either by photograph or by the memories of those who had known him in life.

Though knowledge of his abilities was fodder for the exams of Iruka-sensei at the academy, Neji realized that little was ever said about his family or origins, or anything about his personal life. It was as if someone had taken a huge eraser and just wiped all such information from the record. He was a young Hokage, perhaps ten or so years older than Neji was now. It was as if he had been installed just in time to face the Kyuubi, just in the same way Naruto had described himself as simply "appearing when the Kyuubi attacked."

Neji had sometimes had the passing thought that Naruto somewhat resembled the Fourth, especially when it came to the spiky blonde hair that they both had in common. He wondered. A new realization washed over him, which caused him to draw in a quick breath at the thought of it. 'Could Naruto actually be...his son?'

Neji looked at the distant image of Naruto as he sat with Hinata, and then back at the Yondaime Hokage's face revered within the stone. Doing the math in his head, it was possible. He was sure that some of the information about him was classified after the attack of the Nine Tailed Fox. If Namikaze had been married, secretly, and had produced a child...

Neji's thoughts were spinning wildly. Naruto could use his jutsu, one that very few could even attempt, because of it's demand for enormous chakra reserves. Only Namikaze himself, Jiraiya, and Naruto truly had mastered it. Naruto had even surpassed it. Was it not the role of the new generation to surpass the generation before?

'Calm down,' Neji thought to himself. 'Why would the Fourth choose to seal a demon within his own son? He would had to have known what kind of life that child would be forced to endure. No. Naruto was an orphan. He had to have been.'

But the thought kept nagging at him. Neji's instincts were rarely off target. Something was telling him that Naruto was indeed the son of the Fourth Hokage. He knew that the Third Hokage had made a mandate not to discuss the Kyuubi. He had made it a crime to discuss Naruto's status as the dreaded Jinchuuriki. Perhaps he also concealed Naruto's true heritage as well, to somehow protect him. It was possible that some people knew the truth. Neji was certainly not in any position to inquire about such things, even as a Jounin.

However, he felt he knew that surely Tsunade and the Village Elders, perhaps even Kakashi, would be among the few people who were still alive who knew the secret. The Fourth had been Jiraiya's genius student. Kakashi had been the Fourth's genius student. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi were Naruto's teachers. It was a cycle that made logical sense.

Neji wondered again if what he was thinking could actually be true. He had to keep his thoughts on this matter to himself. He did not presume to understand why no one had ever told Naruto where he came from, if he, in fact, did descend from Namikaze. But they were growing up. Surely, someone would have to tell him sooner or later. Or, he supposed, Naruto would come to the realization himself someday, if he hadn't had suspicions already.

Neji could get into serious trouble if he spoke of this to Naruto, so he resolved to push the thoughts away for another time. He had to admit that, if Naruto was the son of the man who arguably was the most powerful Hokage in the history of Konoha, it opened up enormous possibilities. He would have a heritage, and very elite heritage at that: a heritage that even the Hyuuga elders could not deny. Even if they demanded Hinata marry within the clan, if the known descendant of a former Hokage were to ask for her hand, it would be their duty to consider it.

Neji was letting his thoughts get way ahead of himself. It wasn't even assured that Naruto even saw Hinata that way. They were simply having a picnic. Neji resolved to let things evolve naturally. If Naruto did not reciprocate Hinata's love, his line of thought would be totally moot. But the possibilities were just... intriguing.

"Now, Naruto. What will you do?" Neji asked aloud to no one as he jumped up onto the far side of the monument near the visage of the First Hokage, keeping his distance, and looking for a place from which to watch from afar.

********

A/N I don't own these characters, this is just for fun!

Thank you for reading, I hope to update again within the next couple of days. Next chapters: what will Naruto say to Hinata? And Tsunade's scheduled to return in only a day...what will happen to Sasuke? Will Naruto be able to handle it? These are the quesitons I want to reolve in the next few chapters, so if you're enjoying the story so far, I invite you to continue to read. Thanks, and for my American readers, Happy Thanksgiving.

Please, enjoy!

C

*******


	25. Chapter 25

Hinata and Naruto sat together as they ate their lunch on the top of the stone monument of the Fourth Hokage. Naruto was still chattering, yet Hinata sensed he was somehow avoiding the true conversation he intended. She couldn't rid herself of that small voice inside that feared that these moments of Naruto's pleasant company would somehow wither away into a void that would be empty save only for her heartbreak.

For now, however, Hinata was savoring every minute, every second spent with Naruto. She listened to him tell her about some of his travels with the Legendary Jiraiya, how no other ramen compared to Ichiraku Ramen, and how sad he was when he had to finally dispose of his first orange jumpsuit in favor of the slightly more subdued black and orange one he now wore on missions.

Naruto had a gift for idle conversation that many a Kunoichi would give their right arm to possess. It was often the task of an undercover Kunoichi to be able to prattle on with someone about varied topics of little importance, as a means to distract an enemy so that a more serious mission objective could be completed behind the scenes.

Hinata knew, however, that Naruto had come to her with a purpose beyond talking about whatever random subject came to his mind. She had to know why. Mustering her courage, she waited for him to pause his cheerful babbling. When he did, she spoke in the strongest voice she could manage, though it was barely more than a whisper.

"N-Naruto-kun, why did you come to see me today? I mean, the real reason."

Naruto grew suddenly quiet, his gaze meeting the commanding view of the village they saw from atop the Hokage Monument. His aura became more serious, and Hinata felt her nerves begin on their usual path to overtaking her at his silence. Finally, he broke it, his voice low and gentle when he spoke.

"You know, Hinata, I like to come up here. Some people say I'm not much for thinking, but, when you live alone, you get a lot of time to do just that. Sometimes I do that here when no one else is around. You have a place like this?"

"Yes, I do. My Mother's garden is like this."

Naruto seemed glad that Hinata understood. He went on, "Seeing the village from up here reminds me that I have a purpose, a reason why I came into this world. I want to protect everything and everyone here."

"I know you do, N-Naruto-kun. I know you want to be the Hokage. You will be. I'm sure of that."

"Yeah, well, I guess that's why when I find out that someone who's...precious to me is in trouble, I can't help but want to help them out. I guess I just don't like it when I see people get treated worse than they deserve."

Hinata took a deep breath. "Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan told me he asked you to help me. He told me you met one of the...candidates, and that it was unpleasant. I am sorry that person caused you alarm."

Naruto shot her a look of surprise. Hinata supposed that Naruto didn't think Neji would tell her. Apparently, their little scuffle with Yuudai had concerned Neji even more than Naruto had first thought.

"Don't apologize for that. That's not your fault. Neji and I took care of it," Naruto said curtly, as Hinata felt anger and embarrassment wash over him. "I don't know what your clan elders are thinking, but I'll be damned if that guy...well, let's just say, he wouldn't be my first choice. Neji's neither. It's just wrong. This whole thing is just wrong."

"This is the way things are done in our clan. Neji-niisan has been trying so hard to delay it, but I don't know if anything that he's trying to do...can be done," Hinata admitted.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, Hinata. There's no way you're going to stop being a Shinobi. Or anything else you want to do. I can tell you've worked hard. You've gotten strong, and you never quit. I won't allow some old people to take away my...friend's dream. No way."

Hinata's heartstrings tugged when Naruto said "friend", but, at the same time, she was thrilled to hear him say in his own voice that she was strong. To hear that compliment from the person she admired most was just as important in her mind as was her love for him.

"I-I just watched you. Even when you failed, or people told you that you weren't good enough, you never gave up, and I wanted to be like that. You helped me to see that I could change, even just a little. I want to be strong the way you are, Naruto-kun."

"You are, Hinata. You are strong. Don't let anyone tell you you're not, because I saw it with my own eyes." Then, Naruto's tone turned gravely serious. "I'm going to help you get out of this thing. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I will help you. Neji doesn't want to see you suffering. I don't either. We'll find a way. I promise."

Naruto never bent his words. Hinata was elated to hear his promise. She knew what it meant. No matter how long it took, he would keep it. That was Naruto. That was the Shinobi she loved.

"T-Thank you for wanting to help me. But Niisan also told me something...else," Hinata was blushing and starting to feel lightheaded. "He told me...he told me, ano-"

"Yeah... I know, Hinata," Naruto said softly, blushing deeply, but somewhat relieved that he would not have to tell Hinata that he knew her secret himself.

Hinata could feel something strange about his aura. She hoped she wasn't mistaken in her perceptions. She felt within him what only seemed to be both affection and concern. It was so hard to tell with the pressure of her own heartbeat even reaching to her ears. She looked down at her lap, and though she wanted desperately to stop, her index fingers found their way to fidgeting once again.

Until a very warm and very strong hand was placed over hers.

"You don't have to do that around me, Hinata," Naruto said quietly, still looking out over the village.

They sat this way in silence for a few minutes, Naruto's hand remaining over Hinata's. Hinata had desperately wanted to embrace him, to tell him in her own words exactly how much she loved him, but her voice would not come, her body would not move. She sat, as if frozen in this very moment, concentrating on every sensation of his hand upon her own, his body mere inches from her. When he finally removed it, Hinata felt a loss, but also a renewed sense of purpose.

"N-Naruto-kun, I hope I haven't offended you," Hinata finally managed to whisper. "If you don't...love me, I'll understand. I know you and Sakura have...feelings for each other, and-"

"Sakura was, is, and always will be in love with Sasuke," Naruto interrupted, with a hint of anger in his low voice. "No matter what that bastard does to her, no matter how much she's changed, she still believes in him. She still believes that Sasuke will come back to her. That's all there is to that."

"Naruto-kun. Please do not lie to me. I know that isn't true. I sensed her feelings, your feelings. They were real," Hinata said, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. She chided herself for that, because it seemed that was all she could do lately. She bowed her head, not wanting Naruto to see her like this. Apparently, Naruto didn't want to see her like that either.

"Hinata, please look at me when I tell you this," Naruto coaxed gently, raising her beautiful face up with one finger to her chin so that her lavender-white eyes met his. They both had a blush on their cheeks at the closeness.

"After I found out how you, uh , felt, I didn't really know how to react. But it kinda made sense the more I thought about it. I started to feel, uh, different about you. You were always nice to me, when everyone else made fun of me...or worse. I know I was a bratty kid, but when I found out, about, well, what I am, it made sense why people always hated me. Why they still do."

"I've always seen you as you. You're not the Kyuubi, Naruto-kun. You never were."

"I try to tell myself that every day... I don't want to be a monster," Naruto said quietly. Hinata sensed that he might break down in front of her.

"I-I've never seen you that way, and our friends know you aren't...a monster," Hinata whispered, her compassion for the pain Naruto felt was helping her to keep her wits about her. She wanted to show him that she would be there for him, that she always had been there for him had he only noticed.

Naruto remained quiet for a moment, listening to Hinata's kind words. He laughed lightly. "You've always had things like that to say, just when I needed to hear it. I am just really dense about, stuff like this."

"B-But you knew how you felt about Sakura," Hinata said, the worry returning to her heart, "and I felt it. I didn't want to see it, but I did."

Naruto absorbed Hinata's statement, as if replaying all the feelings he had for Sakura and looking at them from Hinata's point of view. Hinata sensed that he wanted to try and explain.

"Well, last night, I finally put two and two together. When Neji left my house, I went back to where Sasuke is, even though I wasn't planning on going until Tsunade-no-baa-chan got back. It was exactly where I knew Sakura would be. I had to see it for myself. I wanted to see if my heart would break when I saw Sakura with him, holding him, and crying for him like I knew she would be."

"Did it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, hoping she wouldn't be serving as a substitute for Sakura if indeed she had broken his heart.

"No. No one was more surprised than me, but when I saw them together...it just reminded me that anything she and I may have felt for each other always somehow found its way back to him. She'll always be precious to me, and I guess I did notice she started to feel a bit differently for a while. And, yeah, it made me happy."

Hinata's heart sank a little, and she involuntarily looked away, not thinking she could bear his words any longer. Naruto noticed her turn away in disappointment.

"Kuso, this isn't coming out right. Hinata. Please, look at me."

Hinata let her tears fall freely down her cheeks, but she raised her eyes, though it took considerable effort, to look into eyes that told her he did not want to hurt her any more than she was hurting already.

"When I saw her like that, instead of getting upset for myself, I was sad for her. I don't know if Sasuke will ever be the person she wants him to be. So much has happened with him," he said, his voice full of sadness. However, as quickly as the pang of sadness came, it was soon replaced with ire as he continued.

"But it pissed me off the way he just trampled all over her feelings the way he did, when all she did was love him. I don't want to be like that. Not with anyone. Not with...you," he finished, and now it was his turn to look away.

Hinata could feel the pain in his aura, but she sensed it was more out of his perceived sense of injustice at the treatment Sasuke gave to Sakura. Hinata had not known that Sakura had been cast aside as cruelly as she had been. It seemed the more she learned about Sasuke, the less she understood how he could be so precious to Naruto. She also felt a shyness about Naruto that she had not perceived in him before. Her tears stopped their persistent fall, and she raised a delicate hand to wipe them away.

"So you see," Naruto continued, "what I felt for her was kind of the same as I felt all this time since we were kids. I realized it hadn't actually been much deeper, though our friendship was closer. It was more like a game." He chuckled in spite of himself.

"I'd try to get her to go out with me, to fawn over me like she did with Sasuke, and I'd get decked for it. I think part of me just wanted to 'get the girl', like it was some kind of contest between me and Sasuke. He didn't even play along. I was so busy doing that, I just never bothered to look at anyone else."

"Naruto-kun, I..." Hinata couldn't form a sentence. Her shyness was overtaking her again. How she wished she could just "deck him" for not noticing her, and shout to the rooftops that he was the only one who had been in her heart, that the life she wanted was a life spent in his warm embrace. But, she choked on her words, her heart pulling apart as he told her about his affection for his teammate.

"Hinata, I know for sure you have heard a lot of people call me a complete baka. I am, you know. I really am. I had a crush on Sakura. Maybe she started to come around. But when I saw her last night, it just felt, well, right, that she'd be the one to hold Sasuke. I was too pissed off at him to even stay the night. But she did. She loves him. I want her to be happy, but I know she'd never be happy with me. Not really, because deep down, even if she said she was in...love with me, I'd know she'd always want to have been with him," Naruto said quietly.

Hinata sat, trying to keep her body from shaking. "I-I'd be happy with you, Naruto-kun," she whispered.

Naruto blushed upon hearing Hinata's soft words. He pulled his legs up, and sat with his arms on his knees, his hands laced together in front of him as he looked out over the village he wanted to protect. Hinata's heart was pounding, and it took all of her strength to sit still. That had been the most forward thing she had ever said to Naruto, and she almost couldn't believe she had said it. Yet, he just sat there, motionless himself. She sensed in him wildly conflicting emotions, and, yes, that insecurity about which Neji had told her. This was her chance to stop hiding and show her true self to him. This is what Mother would have wanted her to do.

After a long silence, Naruto finally spoke.

"Why, Hinata? Why?" Hinata could see his eyes welling up with tears.

"B-because you are Uzumaki Naruto. That's enough reason for anyone to...love you."

He took his right hand and clutched himself at his abdomen, the place where the demon lived, imprisoned, within his body. "I may be Uzumaki Naruto to you, to our friends. But to a hell of a lot of other people, I'll always be...the Jinchuuriki. Dangerous. Maybe even evil. Not worthy of living, not safe for anyone to get close to. The reason so many people have lost their lives in this village I'm supposed to protect and keep safe. I'll always be 'that Naruto'."

The anguish he felt when he spoke, the tears he allowed to stream down his face, not caring if it showed the vulnerability he felt, all came painfully through every inch of the visibly tightening body he was endeavoring to keep still.

Hinata's heart went out to him. Naruto's emotions were always strong, but this pain, no, this grief, was almost more than she could bear. How lonely he must have been before he made his friends. How cold and dark his dreams must be with the specter of the Demon Fox there to haunt him as he slept. How she wished she would have had the courage to get closer to him before his grief had grown to this extent. Feeling the courage now, as it rose from within her entire being, she spoke.

"I-I always wanted to be close to you, Naruto-kun. I l-love you."

Hinata's heart beat faster, her face flushed, but she steadied her gaze on his profile. She had said the words that only in dreams had she been able to before. She couldn't stand his grief any longer. She was so angry at all those people who refused to see him for who he really was. There was no excuse for allowing a person ,whose only desire was to protect them all, to live in this agony. Hinata wanted to see him smile, to feel his joyful presence around her. She wanted to be the one to bring him out of his grief to happiness again. Hinata wanted to be his protector.

Still, Naruto only sat. Feelings of insecurity and pain and concern spun wildly within him. Hinata just needed him to speak. She needed him to say something, anything, in response. It had taken her strongest will to tell him, to finally say what had been in her heart for so long in her own words, with her own voice. Why didn't he say anything? Hinata was fast approaching an agony of her own when, at last, he finally quieted the sobs that he had allowed her to see.

"When we were out on the mission, I was so impressed with what you did," he began slowly, but his own insecurity kept him from looking at her face. "You reacted faster than anyone. You did it to help make sure my friend would come home."

Hinata anxiously waited for him to continue, hoping he would accept her love, and daring to think that he might actually return it. His overwhelming sadness began to subside slightly.

"When I saw you laying down, I was worried. I was glad that you were okay. And then, something happened to me, I don't know. I saw you laying there, and, uh, it was like I'd never seen you before or something. It was just different."

"How?" Hinata whispered, her hopes rising again.

Naruto finally turned to face her, and his big, blue eyes were beginning to smile.

"Well, Hinata, I mean, uh, well..." he stammered. Hinata patiently waited for him to finish, knowing better than anyone how hard it was to form a sentence.

"Hinata, you're just crazy beautiful and I was just too stupid to see it before," he said quickly, his words running together as they flew out of his mouth, as if they had been pressurized then released.

Hinata blushed again, and clamped her hands down in her lap, feeling that her head was spinning. She sensed relief in him, but caution as well in the aura he was projecting. The sobs having been quickly forgotten, he became suddenly more serious, and the concern she perceived that he felt for her came to the fore.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"You know they'll never accept me. It will be easier if you forget about me. Neji told me you have to... marry a Hyuuga. He said something about the Main Family needing pure Hyuuga blood. I'm nothing. I have no family, no right to think that I could ever...love you... the way I think I'm...starting to. I'm an 'outsider' in your world. Never mind what else I am," he said solemnly, clutching at his abdomen again before he continued.

"Even if we get them to agree to let you keep working as a shinobi, or we get rid of these three guys, they'll find others. I'm not totally stupid. I saw how your father looked at me. I'm not worthy of the love you're giving me."

"My Father is a difficult man," Hinata began, "but he only wants what's best for our clan. There was a time when I just thought he'd given up on me, and would be ready to cast me off so that my sister could inherit. I sometimes thought he hoped I would die on a mission, so he wouldn't have to face the elders to petition for me to be disinherited, something that has never been done before. But now, he's going forward with this, leaving it to me after all."

"Hinata, what do you want to do? Do you want to lead your clan?"

Hinata sighed. "I think I already have. I don't need to be the leader in name. It's enough for me to know that they care about me, about how I live. I want them to live giving thanks every day for the life they have, no matter where in the family they stand according to some old system devised long ago. I want to help every one of them, just like you helped Neji-niisan."

"That clan needs you, Hinata. You deserve to be its leader. I'm afraid there's no room for me if you take that job," Naruto said quietly, almost dejectedly. It was as if he had finally allowed himself to accept her feelings, maybe he even wanted to return them, but he was stopping short of saying he loved her.

"Naruto-kun, I don't want to live my life they way they want me to. Being the leader means following the rules and doing things the way they always have been done. If there's one thing you taught me, it's that you can make your own decisions about how you want to live, even if it means not taking the easy way."

"But, Hinata-"

"No, Naruto-kun, please, listen to me. The easy way for me would be to let the elders choose my...husband, and fulfill my Father's role in the village. Keeping my opinions to myself, and letting life happen all around me. But I made up my mind. I don't want the easy way. I want you, Naruto-kun. I-if you'll have me," she said finally, her voice soft, yet firm.

Naruto reflected a moment on Hinata's words, their meaning so profound coming from their usually timid source.

"What will you do? I can't let you throw your chance to help your clan away."

"I won't be throwing it away," she said, feeling within her a bold resolve. "I'll be entrusting it to my sister, the person who Father favors anyway."

Naruto had a quizzical look on his face. "How will you do that? Neji said that you weren't allowed to refuse. He said you would be punished! I won't let them hurt you any more. I'll-"

"No, Naruto-kun. I-I'm doing this for myself. Whether or not you feel...love for me, I need to do this. I'm not cut out for politics. I hate the whole idea that people are 'above' or 'below' other people. I've taken a lot of time trying to explain that to my sister. I-I think she's starting to understand. She's much more willing to assume this duty than I am."

"But Hinata-" Naruto protested again.

"Naruto-kun, very soon I will no longer be 'elite'. I'm going to ask my Father to disinherit me. If he refuses, I...will leave the village if I have to, but I don't think it will come to that. But when I do this...there's no going back. I will no longer be able to bear the Hyuuga name."

"So you're planning to disgrace yourself. That's how Neji said it," Naruto said seriously. His aura told her he did not like what she had resolved to do.

"I-it's the only way. I will take their punishment, but I will be free."

Naruto took it all in. "Have you told Neji?"

"No, I-I was going to tell him today, but, you came, and-"

"Okay. Don't do anything yet with your Father. We'll tell Neji first. But he won't like it. I don't like it," he said, frowning with disapproval at the thought that Hinata would sacrifice her good name. "Let's try to find some other way around it first."

"O-okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata sighed.

Naruto grew silent again. A new blush came to his face. He finally asked in a low voice, "Hinata, are you sure it's me you want? You really think you could be happy...with me?"

Hinata nodded silently.

He took a deep breath. "I really don't deserve you, ya know. I really don't. But, now I see you. The real person you are, both inside and out."

Hinata looked at his face as he turned to meet her gaze. She felt his aura. She was sure this time.

Naruto put his hands gently on her elbows and drew her near to him. "You are just crazy beautiful, Hinata," he said softly.

Hinata closed her eyes, her heart pounding once again. She could feel the heat of him next to her, the warm touch of his hands on her arms. The rest of the world seemed to melt away. There was only her, and there was only him. She loved him.

"I don't know what to do," Naruto whispered. "I never thought, I mean I'm not sure I know how to...love someone this way. I thought I knew what it felt like, but, now...I don't want to hurt you. I don't want anyone to hurt you any more."

Hinata opened her eyes again, seeing that Naruto had a shy expression on his face. It seemed he really was at a total loss. His aura was still an affectionate one, a caring, protective presence that felt just as she imagined it would feel if he loved her.

"Naruto-kun, I don't know what to do either," she said, hoping to ease away the shyness that both of them were feeling, "but I love you. I always have. I only hope that someday...you will love me."

And then, before her brain could register what was happening, he pulled her into a tight embrace. The warmth of his body enveloped her own. It felt just as it did when she clung to him during the mission, barely able to stand, but longing to feel his comfort. Telling him in her own words was not a mistake, even if this moment were to be the last one of its kind.

Naruto gently pulled away from her, running his fingers through her long indigo hair, over her cheek, her chin, her nose, his gentle touch sending waves of feelings through her entire body that she never felt before. Her breath seemed to catch in her chest as he studied her, inch by inch, as she demurely blushed and looked away.

"Hinata, I, uh..." His voice trailed off as he pulled her close again. Hinata's heart skipped as he curled one of his strong hands around the base of her neck, raising her face to meet his eyes. She closed hers, wanting to experience his entire being in this, the most intimate moment of her young life.

Naruto's lips met hers in a chaste kiss, which they both were content to hold for many moments. Beautiful in its naiveté, sweet in its innocent awkwardness, Hinata felt as if she had caught a glimpse of paradise on earth.

When they parted, Naruto held Hinata close to his body. She could feel his heart racing, in rhythm with her own. His hand was stroking her hair, and she felt as if she could fall fast asleep with the incredible warmth of his body.

"Hinata, I want you to be safe," Naruto finally whispered, his aura returning to a cautionary one. "I don't think you should tell anyone else about this," he said, referring to the fact that, likely, Neji had seen everything. "Not now. Please. Neji said it could make things...difficult if you were seen like this. Especially with-"

"I know, Naruto-kun. I know," Hinata interrupted, not wanting to end this moment in time, but realizing she should.

*********

A/N Sorry I took so long. I had an unexpected errand to run. These kids are so cute it's sick. *the sounds of angel sweetly singing* YES, IT's A NARU/HINA!

While editing, I chose to end this chapter here. What comes next seems to flow better as a new chapter, so I'll be finishing that up, hopefully tomorrow night or Sunday.

Thanks again for reading, and for the great comments I have received in PMs and in the kind reviews this story has received.

I hope you continue to enjoy it, because it's been a lot of fun for me.

C

***********


	26. Chapter 26

*************

A/N Here is Chapter 26. I'm celebrating over a thousand visitors to this story, and over four thousand hits. I just can't believe it! Thank you to all the readers who are supporting my little contribution to the Fandom. I know there are epics around here that make those numbers seem tiny, but, for someone who just wanted to throw a little homage to my favorite characters Neji, Naruto, and Hinata out there, I never expected that many people would at least give it a chance. If you've read this far, I hope you will see it through to the end. I'd also like to say a special hello to my new readers from the "A Patient Love" Fan Club on Naruto Forums. Thank you!

Striving, as always, to be better than filler,

Ceile

**************

Neji had been watching the exchange between his cousin-sister and his friend. It seemed to have its ups and downs, as the pair inched ever so slowly toward some approaching truth. There were some smiles, some longing stares out into the distance, and, yes, a lot of tears from both of them. Overall, however, Hinata was keeping her composure around Naruto well these last two days, and that pleased Neji greatly.

Both Naruto and Hinata were people whose emotions ran deep. Neji wondered if he was capable of such depth anymore. Perhaps the memory of the intensity of his old hatred for the Main Family, the darkness of his own despair and anger, made him hesitant about expressing his feelings outwardly to most people, the way Naruto did with abandon. Neji had remodeled himself into the calm and placid person he now was. Things just made so much more sense when one was calm of mind and heart. He never wanted to feel the oppression of self imposed negativity again.

But as he looked at Hinata and Naruto, as they seemed to struggle with their own hearts, Neji wondered if he would ever be able to give more freely of his own feelings to another person, the way his cousin-sister gave her love so freely to Naruto. His thoughts came to rest on TenTen. If he thought Naruto and Hinata balanced each other, he supposed that TenTen would provide a similar balance for him.

She was his best friend, and he already accepted in his mind that she would, eventually, become more. She was really the only young woman his age, aside from Hinata, that he knew implicitly well. Neji just found it difficult to let go from his quiet demeanor, to ever give his rather pragmatic outlook on things over to something far less logical like affection.

He had no problems with his affection for his cousin-sister, but with someone else, especially his teammate, Neji found it to be extremely daunting. It was just so much easier to remain somewhat aloof, even though he suspected TenTen herself knew what lay behind his cool exterior. Maybe he could take a page out of Naruto's book in that department, he thought, and reevaluate his interactions with TenTen. A very small page.

Returning to the matter at hand, he glanced over at Hinata and Naruto briefly. They were still heavily attentive to one another. Not wanting to stare constantly at them, he simply raised his eyes in their direction from time to time as they talked, his own curiosity piqued. His sense of polite distance, however, kept him from prying unnecessarily much into an interaction between them that was most private. He was content to wait it out, watching and wondering if he would have the charge of picking up the pieces of his cousin-sister's broken heart.

Although Neji knew Naruto would not be cruel to her, the way it seemed Sasuke had been to Sakura, he was concerned that Naruto's feelings for Sakura had deepened to such an extent that there was no longer room in his heart for another.

His thoughts turned back to the realization he had about Naruto's possible true identity. As he looked over at him, studying him again from afar, Neji felt more and more sure that his instincts were correct. The Fourth was Naruto's father. He was sure of it, but had no way of proving it, or even verifying it. He looked away again, as their conversation seemed to intensify.

Neji wondered just how much trouble he could get into if he ventured to ask the Hokage. She was most fond of Naruto, to the point that she would let him get away with things no other Shinobi in her charge would dare try. There was something about Naruto that made you feel more free when you were around him. His dichotomy of being, part prankster, part serious warrior, was, Neji admitted to himself, sickeningly charming. His evening spent with Naruto's sake was proof of that, and the dull ache that still remained at his temples had been reminding him of it all day.

Even Tsunade, with her notorious ill temperament, couldn't help but crack a smile when he entered the room. The fact that she continued to allow him to call her "Tsunade-no-baa-chan," without so much as batting an eyelash, was testament to the spell that Naruto seemed to cast on people wherever he went. Tsunade apparently did not intend to age gracefully. She even went to the lengths of using jutsu to make her appear about two decades younger than she was. And yet, she seemed to care not that the blonde shinobi called her "old lady Tsunade" or "granny".

There was really no one else like Uzumaki Naruto. Or had there been, at one time? From his studies at the academy, Neji found it hard to believe that Namikaze Minato could ever have been as reckless, as wild as Naruto often was. From the little he had heard about the Yondaime from older people who knew him, his personality was friendly and warm, yet refined and, well, distinguished. Perhaps Naruto's excitable nature and playful charm was a trait he had inherited from his mother. Uzumaki was not a native Konoha name. Maybe that was the name of his mother, who might have been from some other village or hamlet somewhere out in the Shinobi World.

He paused his musings and looked back at Hinata and Naruto. What he saw caused an involuntary blush to come to his cheeks. They were embracing. Then, to his shock, they kissed. 'You are nothing if not unpredictable, Naruto,' Neji thought as he hastily averted his eyes. He was elated for his cousin-sister, but he was worried for her too. If Naruto had begun to reciprocate her feelings, her desire to be with him would increase exponentially, making Neji's job much, much more difficult. Now, he had to find a way to do much more than delay things, he had to stop them outright, and sooner than he had hoped. He felt that only Naruto could facilitate Hinata's happiness. Neji just had to find the means to that end.

Maybe he would ask The Fifth after all. He calculated that, in the best case scenario, she would simply remind him that information regarding Naruto was still classified and not for his eyes to see. In the worst case, she would scold him. That was not an appealing thought. But Neji just had to find out. If it were true, he knew he could find use for that information to help his beloved cousin-sister. If it was discovered that Naruto was truly the son of Namikaze, he would officially have elite status, a status that, although unimportant to Hinata, was extremely important to their elders.

Thinking over the three candidates again, he felt he could easily prevail upon Kenta to only pretend to fight him. Kenta had his own plans that did not include an interest in raising his position within the clan. With Daiki, it would first be a matter of physical skill. Neji had no doubt in his mind that he could easily best him. Though the man had professed to love Hinata, Neji knew that, in fact, he was little more than a stranger. Daiki's own family politics aside, it was only a matter of time before his grand uncle died, and all his machinations would die with him.

Neji, naturally, was more concerned about Yuudai and his horrible remarks about Hinata. Though Yuudai was apparently the most talented Byakugan user of the three candidates, Neji was quite confident he had not acquired the use of the Main Family's secret techniques without instruction. Neji knew that only he himself had accomplished that feat. However, of all of the three, he felt that Yuudai would be the one to truly come at him with an intent to kill. For that, Neji had to prepare. He also knew that Yuudai could just appear out of nowhere. He needed to tell Hinata and Naruto to be much more careful with their public displays of affection in the future, though he assumed they knew that much already. Neji decided that a small reminder wouldn't hurt, however.

As Neji looked upon them again, it was apparent they had indeed reached that conclusion themselves. They had parted, and were getting ready to leave. Neji prepared to stay behind to give them some room, but he saw Naruto raise his hand and wave him over to join them. Surprised, Neji quickly went ahead.

As he arrived next to them, he noted that both had quite the shy look about them, like they had just been caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar. Neither one spoke. Neji smirked a little.

"Yeah, I saw enough," Neji said evenly, but lightly, trying to put the two at ease. He was honestly happy that things seemed to go reasonably well, though he still sensed insecurity in Naruto. Perhaps he was not ready to fully commit to loving Hinata forever, but it seemed he was indeed well on his way to discovering what being loved himself was all about.

Hinata and Naruto both blushed. She was adorable, and Naruto, well, was just Naruto.

"I suppose I need not tell you to never do that again...in public, I mean," Neji added hastily to his warning.

"Yeah, I know, Neji. I'm sorry, I uh, well, you know how I am, I uh, just got caught up in the moment, I guess," Naruto said, stammering, raising a hand to the back of his head and smiling, looking with what Neji could only describe as some kind of adoration for his cousin-sister, who was studying her sandaled feet intently.

"Sure, have it your way. But you had help...didn't he, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata could only nod, not daring to utter a sound, her face turning crimson at her realization that Neji had seen them. Kissing. Holding each other. It was all she could do to keep herself calm.

"Well, it's getting to be late in the afternoon. We should go back."

"Yeah, Hinata, we should take you home," Naruto added softly.

"O-okay."

"Hinata," Naruto began as they began to walk toward the Hyuuga compound, "you need to tell him what you're planning." His tone alerted Neji that something of great importance had indeed been discussed between them.

"Tell me what, Hinata-sama," Neji asked, his aura serious now. He patiently waited for her response, trying to lessen his own agitation.

"I'm not going to go through with the succession, Niisan. I-I want to refuse," she whispered.

Neji stopped in his tracks. When had Hinata come to this drastic conclusion? He threw a questioning look to Naruto who only shook his head. "I had nothing to do with this, Neji. I don't like it," Naruto said seriously.

"Well I don't either, Hinata-sama. Besides, you can't. You just need me to eliminate these people from consideration, to buy us time to convince Hiashi-sama and the elders-"

"No!" Hinata shot back to the abject surprise of both young men. As if herself surprised by her own outburst, Hinata recovered her usual quiet persona. "They'll only try again. I've made up my mind, Neji-niisan. I'm abandoning my position."

Neji was awash with worry. It seemed even Naruto could perceive it. "I won't allow you to disgrace yourself, Hinata-sama. We will find another way. We must. Don't do this. It's a mistake."

"I don't think it is. I want my life back. I want you to have your life back. All you've been doing is trying to 'fix' this. Even when you were away, you were thinking about it, Niisan. I finally realized that you've been helping me to help myself. I need to do this. For me. For the way I want to live."

"But, Hinata," Naruto said, resisting the urge Neji perceived he had to take her into his arms again, "remember what I said. Just wait. Please. I know I'm not one to really talk about being hasty, but this is serious stuff. Even if you said you don't want to be the leader, going this far...it's too much. Just give Neji and me more time. I beg you."

Hinata seemed torn between her willingness to stand her ground and her worry for what may happen should she choose to ask to be disowned.

"Hinata-sama, please listen to Naruto. Give us more time before you do anything rash. We will find a solution together...the three of us."

"Neji-niisan, you and I both know this is the only way. I'm willing to accept my punishment," Hinata whispered. "I'm not afraid."

"Hinata-sama," Neji continued, not caring that his anxiety was perceived by both Hinata and Naruto. "I know you want to live your own life. I'm doing my best to see that it happens. I care about you, I love you, my sister. If there was ever a time in your life when you listened to me, please listen now."

When Neji was satisfied that he had her attention, he went on. "Let me continue with the candidates as planned. If you were to suddenly go to Hiashi-sama now, he would only assume it was because you found someone...else. Deep down, he wants both you and Hanabi-sama to be happy. The way he asked me to handle things...I sensed in him that he did want some change. But, if you rush now, his position will not allow for him to do anything but insist you obey, and the elders may want to...secure the heir even sooner," he finished, and a blush crossed the cheeks of Naruto along with his own.

A heavy silence passed over the three young shinobi as they stood. Finally, Hinata nodded, and began to start walking again toward the compound. "Father left it to you, Neji-niisan. I won't do anything yet. But I'm telling you now. If you can't find another way, this is the path I have chosen to take."

"I understand, Hinata-sama," was all Neji could say. Part of him admired her courage. He had spent so much time over the years helping her to see her own strength, and he didn't want to crush the resolve he had always hoped she would develop. But, at the same time, no heir had ever refused to accept their duty. He had no idea what the elders would do, though he knew it would be unpleasant to say the least. Going against the elders' demands was cause for severe punishment within the clan. Having an heiress refuse her duty would be nothing less than an ultimate affront to the Hyuuga way.

"Is that all you're going to say, Neji?" Naruto asked, frustrated, as the two young men followed behind Hinata as she walked. "You 'understand'? Are you going to let them punish her if we don't stop this?"

"Naruto, I'm afraid I won't have a choice if that happens," Neji said, his aura full of worry. "Though the Hokage makes the rules the villagers live by, our clan has its own set of rules that we are expected to obey. As a member of a Branch Family, I have no influence when it comes to the elders."

"But Neji, even you yourself said that Hiashi 'favors' you. The elders must know that."

"Well, that may be true. But the elder council has within it the patriarchs and matriarchs of other Branch Families, each with their own sets of agendas. I'm quite sure I'm rather nothing to most of them."

"So these geezers just sit around in a pissing contest to see who's got more influence? Is that it?"

"In a manner of speaking," Neji said, quietly agreeing with Naruto's coarse words, but not daring to say so in front of his cousin-sister who was still very much within earshot.

"I can't let them hurt her, Neji. I can't. Not before...and not now," Naruto said softly, his tone serious.

"Then we just need to do our best to make sure no harm comes to her."

"Yeah."

They walked for a bit more. "I guess I'll go home from here," Naruto said after a while spent deep in thought. Hinata stopped and turned to face him. "My place is more over this way, and I don't think your father would really want to see me again today. I'm gonna go."

"O-okay, Naruto-kun. Will I, ano, see you soon?" Hinata asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Naruto laughed lightly. "Are you kidding me? I'm not exactly hard to find. I'm around," he answered playfully. Neji sensed his affection.

Hinata smiled, and Neji had to agree that she was beautiful, especially when she smiled. She nodded, growing a bit flustered again.

"I'll be talking to you, Naruto," Neji said.

"Yeah. You know where my place is. Come by any time."

"Okay."

The three parted ways. Hinata and Neji walked together in silence for the next short while until the Hyuuga compound came into view. Before they entered, Neji stopped just outside the earshot of the sentinel at the gates.

"Remember what I said, Hinata-sama. Do nothing yet."

"I-I won't."

After another short pause, Neji remarked with more lightness in his words, "I'm glad it went well. With him."

Hinata turned crimson again. "I am too."

They were about to pass through the gates into the courtyard when Neji turned to hear someone call out his name. It was TenTen.

"Neji. I've been looking for you all day," TenTen said quietly as she approached. Then, as if she only just noticed that he was with his cousin, "Oh, hi, Hinata." Her voice was more its airy, cheerful sound. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I know Neji was worried about you when we were on the way home."

"I-I'm very well, TenTen, thank you," Hinata replied. "I, ano, have to go inside. I'll talk to you later, Niisan." She hastily made her exit, sensing that TenTen needed a minute alone with her cousin-brother.

After he watched Hinata safely disappear into the foyer of the Main House, Neji turned his attention to his teammate, who now had a slight look of consternation on her face.

"What is it, TenTen? Are we being summoned?" he asked calmly.

"Don't give me that 'what is it' stuff. And, no, we are not being 'summoned'," she began softly, still projecting that perfect neutral aura she had expertly achieved. "What is going on with you? You've barely spoken to me at all lately. We've been back a whole day and you haven't even come to the hospital once to see Lee. Something's up, and I want you to tell me. Now."

Despite the fact that she was being firm, Neji knew that normally TenTen never pressed him to speak when he didn't want to. He always had taken comfort in that, and appreciated her patience. But, he knew that he had not been totally open with her lately, and she was reaching the limit of that patience. She was supposed to be his best friend. Whether it was out of concern for him, or that she was hurt that he hadn't spoken to her, he wasn't entirely sure. Either way, he knew he had been avoiding her, even if it was mostly unintentional. Things were just happening so fast, that even though they had only returned a day ago, it felt like ages had passed. He sensed a slight projection of frustration from within her.

"TenTen, I'm not intentionally leaving you out of things. It's just that there have been some...family issues that have required my full attention. I haven't had time for anything else. Please, accept my apology. I will make sure I say the same to Lee."

"Family issues? I thought you were over your 'family issues.' A long time ago. Neji, I'm worried about you. You can tell me. You know I won't blab about it. I know you're a private person, but we're supposed to be friends."

She looked down at her feet. "I thought we were closer than this," she added. Neji could perceive it now. She was hurt.

"We are," Neji quietly replied with a measure of shyness. "Let's go visit Lee. I'll tell you on the way there."

TenTen looked up, her eyes smiling that her very private, very much admired, person was finally going to let her in. "Okay, Neji."

As they walked the short distance from the Hyuuga compound to Konoha Hospital, Neji told TenTen about the details of the succession, and the vital role he had to play in it. He was keeping his voice low, so as not to catch the attention of any passersby who might hear his words. TenTen listened attentively without interrupting him, carefully evaluating what he had to say. However, Neji didn't mention the recent change in the relationship between Naruto and his cousin-sister. TenTen refrained from commenting until Neji had finished.

"So Hinata doesn't want to be the leader of the Main Family after all," she mused.

"She thinks her sister would be better suited, though I'm not sure I agree with her assessment. Hanabi-sama can be...difficult. She is much like her Father."

"Do you think she'll go through with it? Her refusal? I mean that's a pretty big step for someone as shy as she is."

"Well, I'm hoping it won't come to that. I hope I can intercede on her behalf. However, I suppose Hinata-sama has grown tired of constantly needing protection from people, even from me. Especially now that she is older, she wants to make decisions for herself. I have recently seen that she is not as shy as she used to be."

TenTen giggled slightly. "Well, maybe that's true. But I bet she's still a wreck around you-know-who."

"Don't count on that, TenTen," Neji said evenly.

TenTen regarded his remark with a bit of astonishment. "You don't mean..."

"Don't finish that statement," Neji cautioned, "But, yes, things have...changed somewhat between Hinata-sama and...him." Neji was mindful not to be too specific. They were still out in the village, and he was wary of listening ears.

"Well, that's interesting. I mean, I just never thought I'd see the day. It's been pretty obvious for a long time that, uh, he has had his eye on someone else." TenTen was also being careful not to mention Naruto by name.

"I had no idea you had an interest in such things, TenTen," Neji casually remarked, enjoying the familiar comfort of his friend. He had indeed missed her presence. "I wouldn't want your burgeoning lethal reputation to be tarnished by such expressions of your...gentler side."

TenTen laughed, happy to be more in step with Neji again. "Well, I guess we're all growing up. Even I'm not as much of a tomboy as people would like to think," she added softly.

"I know that," Neji quietly affirmed. TenTen looked at him intently in response, at first, then a casual smile came to her face.

"That's nice to hear," she said plainly, as if sensing Neji's discomfort. How thankful he was that she was not the type of girl who gushed over a compliment. That was another thing he liked about her. She was always considerate of people's personal space, especially his. Neji had to admit that there was something unspoken between them that went beyond friendship, but he just wasn't ready to take that leap. TenTen knew him perhaps better than anyone else, and she, apparently, was content for a while to wait for Neji to act upon feelings she knew he had. It was another reason to be thankful for her. She never pushed him further than he wanted to go.

Neji mused that there were, indeed, many reasons why he could see himself taking his relationship with her into a new direction. But this wasn't the time; he had too many other things to deal with. Although part of him felt guilty for it, TenTen would have to wait awhile longer. As if sensing Neji's desire to change the subject, TenTen returned the conversation to Hinata's succession.

"I guess it goes without saying that your clan elders won't be too happy with Hinata's, uh, choice of...companion," she remarked.

"That's rather an understatement. Hinata-sama is not permitted to...marry an outsider as it stands currently."

TenTen lowered her voice even more. "Well, yes, there's that. The Hyuuga family is one of the founding families of Konoha. He doesn't have a claim to any family. And a lot of older folks see him as...that other thing. Hinata has to know that, even if the rest of us don't see him that way."

"She knows that better than anyone, TenTen."

"I guess it's pretty brave of her, what she wants to do. Are you going to let her?"

"I don't think that's really up to me anymore. My goal is to keep that from happening, if I can."

"Ah."

Neji and TenTen had arrived at the hospital entrance. "Let's end this discussion here for now," Neji said, electing to be overly prudent.

"Yeah, I get it," TenTen answered. Neji felt that she was content that he had finally included her, and he was happy for her acute sense of discretion. With what he saw when Naruto and Hinata were together, the thoughts he normally kept well hidden in his own mind were now glaringly prominent. TenTen really was someone he could see himself loving. Maybe he already did.

*******

A/N There's a teeny hint of some Neji/Ten fanservice. Hope you enjoyed it. Especially Cyberwolf: you've been very patient, grasshopper!~

I don't own these characters, ya!

C

*******


	27. Chapter 27

Neji and TenTen entered the hospital and made their way toward Lee's room. There was, indeed, a noticeable security presence at the hospital because of a certain other patient. He would ask TenTen about that situation when they were out of the public areas of the hospital. She had been there, along with the ANBU escorts, when the captured Akatsuki kunoichi was admitted for treatment.

Although he had heard from Shikamaru that Lee was expected to make a full recovery, Neji couldn't help but be worried for him. Having learned about the effects of the Mangekyo Sharingan on a powerful Shinobi like Kakashi, and even on a young Sasuke himself after he had encountered his older brother, Neji was amazed that Lee didn't suffer permanent damage from his stay in Sasuke's world of horrific illusion. Sakura's treatment had been most effective, and he made a mental note to thank the young med-nin for her excellent and quick work to help his teammate.

Save for his ultimate technique of the opening of Eight Celestial Gates, Lee was not a Shinobi who drew chakra to perform his amazing physical feats. His lack of chakra control made using ninjutsu or genjutsu an impossibility for Lee. He focused only on his Taijutsu. Sure, he could walk on water and climb trees, but any genin nin could do that. When it came to channeling his chakra to perform a specific effect, Lee was unable to achieve it under normal circumstances. Perhaps this lack of control might have actually been his savior. Though the Mangekyo Sharingan technique of the Nightmare Realm could hardly be called a regular genjutsu, it was still a genjutsu. Illusory techniques harnessed control over their target's own chakra through the various senses, and manipulated illusions within the mind of the victim.

Neji postulated that, since Lee did not customarily draw chakra, his chakra lay somewhat dormant. His achievement of opening the Eight Gates of Chakra enabled him to control it for enhancing his Taijutsu. If he released the Eight Gates, his chakra would immediately give him physical supremacy, but it carried a heavy cost, in that it was often just as damaging to Lee himself. It was a technique that he was forbidden to use unless he was under the most dire of circumstances.

Even with his Byakugan, Neji could detect a chakra signature in Lee that was residual at best. It was only after he opened the Gates that Neji could perceive his chakra flow. Lee had not opened the Gates in his fight against Sasuke. The hit Lee took from Sasuke's chidori infused punch, followed by his quick return to action did not allow for the time it took for him to release them.

Therefore, in Lee's normal minimal chakra presence, the Sharingan user would have to rely on his own skill and his own chakra to power the illusionary effect. Neji had to think that it had cost Sasuke a heavy price in his chakra reserves to take Lee down. However, the power of it still could not be ignored. To create such a devastating effect on Lee with really only his own chakra as a source, Sasuke was, indeed, a Sharingan user of the highest order, just like Itachi had been. Lee's lack of normal chakra control may have weakened the effect of Sasuke's illusion by the tiniest of increments. If a normal shinobi had channeled chakra to release the effect, a Sharingan user like Sasuke might be able to harness that very chakra to further devastate him. Though Lee could not release illusions because of his deficiency in chakra control, it may just have been the thing that had saved his life from a truly horrifying end.

Neji was thankful. He thought about what Naruto had said about losers always chasing geniuses. There was a time when Neji looked down upon Lee, considering him to be the weak link in their team. Once again, he felt himself mentally thanking Naruto for being a catalyst for change in his life. How close to faltering Neji had been at the crossroads of change. On one path, the person he now was. On the other, a life consumed by darkness. A life like Sasuke's.

Now, Neji saw Lee for the splendid Shinobi he always dreamed he could be, all the more splendid for what he had to overcome to achieve it. Though, he assumed, they would always have a friendly rivalry, much in the same way their Sensei Gai had with his old friend Kakashi, Neji found he had learned much from Lee. He even incorporated some of Lee's moves in his own taijutsu, aside from the lessons Lee's hard-working attitude taught him. Lee did not chase Neji anymore, but rather, grew stronger together with him, the way Naruto had always wanted it to be with Sasuke.

Neji had definitely had more than his share of good fortune since the noisy, orange-clad ninja came into his life and literally beat the sense he had desperately needed into him.

"Here we are," TenTen said cheerfully as she knocked softly and started to slide open the door to Lee's hospital room.

"Enter, please!" came the reply from within. Neji was both relieved and surprised to hear the vigor with which the command to enter was spoken. Neji and TenTen entered the room, looking toward the bed, but, immediately, they shifted their gazes elsewhere. They froze in place, mouths agape at the sight which met their eyes.

There was Lee. In a hospital gown that was not quite closed at the back. He was not in bed. He was on the floor. Doing push ups. With one arm.

"Lee!" TenTen shouted, as she recovered her wits first and rushed to stand over him like a mother hen, her arms akimbo, as if ready to scold an errant child.

Neji just stood, trying to will his mouth to close before forming words. He was not having the success he desired. It was the only time in his life when Neji found himself silently begging to have Lee dressed in his ghastly green jumpsuit. The hospital gown was just... 'Horrible,' Neji thought, 'bordering on indecent.'

"TenTen, Neji, I am so very glad to see both of you!" Lee gasped between pushups.

"We'll we're not glad to see you like,...like this! Get back into bed! NOW!" yelled Lee's scolding mother hen.

Neji still only stood, not really knowing what he should or could say. TenTen was far better at this than was he.

"Just five more, that is all, TenTen. If I cannot do these five last pushups, then I must do one hundred more afterward!"

"But-"

"FIVE!"

"Lee!" TenTen protested, forgetting her neutral aura and outright worrying for Lee, and for her own sight, as the hospital gown shifted precariously with Lee's every exertion. She looked away, but tried to still glare at him from out of the corner of her eye.

"FOUR!"

Neji continued to stare, like an animal that, in its final moments, faced an archer's arrow. The gown was starting to pull away from Lee's body. 'This is...awful,' he thought, suddenly wanting another sip of Naruto's sake, and feeling more sweat on own brow than Lee had on his.

"THREE!"

"Neji, DO SOMETHING!" TenTen ordered.

"TWO!"

Neji shot a glare at TenTen, silently asking, "What in hell would you have me do?" The gown was dangerously beginning to reveal much too much of Lee's anatomy.

TenTen was exasperated with both of them. "GET INTO BED, LEE!"

"ONE!"

Lee exuberantly concluded his exercise, and leaped back into the bed in one motion, giving his shocked and disturbed teammates the "thumbs up" pose, a little sparkle glinting off his teeth.

Neji and TenTen just stared, not being able to get their unwanted glimpses of Lee's overexposed backside out of their minds.

"Lee," Neji began placidly, finally recovering his voice, "if I ever come that close to seeing that much of your body again, I will kill you. 'Splendid Shinobi'. Indeed."

"Yeah, Lee," TenTen contributed. "That's just...not right," she finished, not knowing what else could be said. Neji thought he and TenTen might just be more mentally scarred by the sight of Lee in that horrible gown than Lee ever was by the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Oh," said Lee, a confused look on his face. Then, suddenly realizing what made his friends so uncomfortable, he pulled up his blanket to his chin and hastened an exuberant apology of the most polite order, a deep blush coming to his cheeks.

"You are forgiven. This time," Neji answered, the mock seriousness in his tone putting his friend at ease. "And there better not be a next time for what I just saw," Neji added. In that final statement, Neji was serious for real.

Neji's only link to his sanity in this moment was the fact that Gai Sensei had not been there. Surely Neji and TenTen would have had their hands full if Gai had been cheering his precious Lee onto victory with more semi-nude exercising. Neji shuddered at the thought. 'Sake. Now.'

"I am extremely sorry, Neji, TenTen. I just could not continue to lay in bed after I was told I could leave in the morning! I feel fine!"

"Just put something ON, next time! I'm a lady after all!" TenTen asserted, and Neji felt slight concern from her that people still perceived her as "one of the guys". Even if Neji really was "one of the guys," there was still no way what he saw could be right.

"I'm not a lady, but that goes double for me, Lee. Maybe triple," Neji added dryly.

"I will not do it again. I promise."

"I am relieved," Neji said, truly relieved.

After a few more moments passed that he used to push the images out of his mind, Neji felt the atmosphere in Lee's room become more like what he thought was an appropriate one. TenTen had settled herself into a chair and Neji moved closer to Lee's side. Lee still had his blankets up for good measure.

"I suppose, then, I need not ask how you are," Neji began. "I'm sorry that I did not come sooner."

"I am fine. TenTen told me everyone else was fine too. That is good," Lee replied, but, through his well wishes, Neji could detect a measure of disappointment in his words. He was probably upset that he was the only one of them who had been seriously injured in the fight. Naruto had been injured also, but while he was in the fighting mode of the Toad Sages, physical damage was nearly nullified. His other minor injuries healed on their own as they always did, thanks to the chakra of the Demon Fox within him. The Demon, who, out of its own self-preservation, always healed its host. Sakura had taken care of the rest onsite. Neji had observed that, in the situation with Naruto's battle against Pain, Naruto had suffered several serious injuries before finally having success with entering Sage Mode. It seemed his difficulties there had been overcome, and he used it to its full effect against Sasuke.

"What is it, Lee?" Neji asked as Lee's aura had turned into an uncharacteristically somber one.

Lee looked down for a moment. "I just wished I could have been more successful against Sasuke. I doubt there will be another time that I will have the privilege of fighting him again."

"Privilege? Is that what you call it?" TenTen asked incredulously. "Lee, I saw everything. He was trying to kill you with that Sharingan!"

"Yes, but he was always like Neji. A true genius. Opponents like that do not come along every day. They help you measure your successes. And failures."

Lee was truly dejected. Neji understood, but he had to agree with TenTen. If anything more had happened to Lee, Neji was sure that he would find a whole new level of distaste for Sasuke.

"Lee," Neji began quietly, "you did well. Of all of us, you were the only one who could match his speed. In fact, you were faster. Sasuke could not defend himself perfectly against you. He had to use...that on you, because he had no other choice. If had been up to Taijutsu alone, he would not have won. That is the truth of it."

Lee looked up at Neji, and his mood immediately transformed at hearing Neji's compliment. It took so little to please Lee. "Is that really true, Neji?" he asked, as if unsure he had heard correctly.

"It is. You landed far more successful hits than I did. My speed is no where near what yours is. You had him cornered into using that jutsu, and he would have only felt it necessary to use it if faced with a formidable opponent. Of that, I am certain."

"Thanks, Neji."

"You are definitely okay then, Lee?" asked TenTen softly. "I mean, that was Itachi's-"

"I am fine," Lee assured her, but Neji could sense that the memory of the technique was painful.

"You were very lucky that the Fifth had instructed Sakura in the manner of treatment," Neji quickly went on, not wanting Lee to relive the horrors Neji was sure he had experienced. "She performed expertly, and she was worried for you."

Lee blushed at the mention of Sakura's name. His affection for her had been longstanding and unrequited. "I thanked her when she looked in on me this morning. But she did not stay long. I guess she will be pretty busy now that...he's back." Lee had in his voice both sorrow and acceptance.

"Well, the same could be said for all of Team Seven," Neji said, trying to shift Lee's focus.

Lee looked up with more happiness in his eyes. "Naruto-kun. How is he?"

"He's...himself," Neji said, and TenTen gave him a quick and questioning glance for his cryptic remark.

Lee seemed to understand his meaning. "That is good. He finally kept his promise to Sakura-san. I remember when he made it. It was a 'promise of a lifetime,' he said. He gave the nice guy pose. I knew he would do it." After a short pause, Lee asked, "Neji, about Sasuke. He is being held, right?"

"Yes. I'd prefer not to discuss that here, however. But he is somewhere within Konoha's walls again."

"I understand," Lee said, respecting that Neji's higher rank sometimes made him privy to more sensitive information. "What will happen now?"

TenTen looked at Neji, also curious.

"That is for the Godaime to decide."

"Tsunade-sama returns tomorrow, yes?" TenTen asked.

"She does."

A hush fell over the three young members of Team Gai. No one knew what Tsunade's next step would be.

"Well, I plan on being released as soon as the sun rises. I've already lost a day. If the Akatsuki comes back for Sasuke, I will not sit by!" Lee said with a cheerful lilt to his voice. "I will not let them take him away from Naruto-kun or Sakura-san."

"I don't think it's the Akatsuki you have to worry about, Lee," TenTen cautioned. "I don't think Sasuke's exactly going to rejoin his team like nothing ever happened."

"We should end this speculation here, TenTen," Neji said gently. "Only the Godaime knows what Sasuke's punishment will be. Until that time comes, we should not speak of it further."

"Okay, Neji."

"But I will ask this of you, TenTen. What is the status of...the other one?"

TenTen had almost a cross expression on her face as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, her. Well, they plan to move her tomorrow. When they revived her all I heard was 'Sasuke-kuuuun' this and 'Saaaaasssuuuke-kuuun' that. Ick. I just hate girls like that," TenTen said quietly.

"I do as well," Neji affirmed, and TenTen blushed a little, knowing it was a veiled compliment.

Lee looked at Neji with a happy expression on his face. Over the years, he had become very accustomed to Neji's subtle ways. Lee knew that, coming from Neji, the statement was not meant as idle flattery. Neji sensed Lee's perception and wondered if he really was hiding his feelings well enough, or if he should even be bothering to hide them at all. However, that was a thought for another time.

"Well, I need to go home for now, Lee. Please, do us all a favor and rest tonight. You can level a forest in the morning," Neji commented lightly.

"Yeah, Lee. And you better be dressed the next time I see you. Really," TenTen added as she rose to leave with Neji.

"I'm thankful you're okay, Lee," Neji said as he exited. "I truly am."

"Thank you, Neji."

Neji and TenTen left the room and made their way toward the exit of the hospital. Once outside, they stopped to say their goodbyes.

"Okay, Neji. I'm going on home. Don't be a stranger."

"I won't. That is, unless you start calling me 'Neji-kuuuun' with some whiny, pathetic voice. Then I will pretend I don't know you, TenTen," Neji added evenly.

TenTen laughed lightly. "You know you don't need to worry about that, Neji," TenTen said, understanding that they were already much too friendly to be worried about honorifics and other quasi-polite gestures. "I'm not going to suck up to you one bit!" she added playfully as she turned to leave.

"TenTen," Neji quietly said, "you were right."

"Eh? About what?" TenTen stopped and turned to face him again.

"We are closer than that."

She simply smiled as her cheeks turned a light pink. "Yeah. I know we are."

Neji felt his own cheeks grow warm. This was rather forward, for him, but he felt he needed to say something. He didn't like going without TenTen's comfortable presence around him for long. Thankfully, what he said seemed to be enough for her.

"Okay, then. I'll see you," she said softly.

"All right," was all he could manage.

Neji walked back to the Hyuuga compound alone. He was glad that he had been able to reconnect with both of his teammates, even though he could surely have done without bearing witness to Lee's hospital training regimen. But he was beyond relieved that Lee was his usual self again, ready to take on his next challenge with the "full power of youth", the motto of their Sensei that Lee had taken as his own.

With TenTen, things had been restored to their usual easygoing nature, and the fact that he had confided in her did make him feel better. He hadn't realized just how much he disliked keeping her as distant as he had been. Luckily for him, TenTen neither was angry, nor would she hold a grudge. Had Naruto's master Jiraiya known Neji, he would likely say that Neji, too, had a "boatload" of things to learn when it came to women. Ruefully, he thought, he probably knew even less than Naruto about such things. After all, Neji did not have the benefit of Jiraiya's "research" from which to study.

He chuckled a little to himself as he walked and recalled the tender, if somewhat awkward, kiss he had witnessed between his cousin-sister and Naruto. He supposed he likely wouldn't fare much better. In any case, Hinata didn't seem to mind.

As happy as he was for his cousin-sister, Neji knew that this new turn in their relationship, albeit small, could be very dangerous for Hinata with regard to the clan. It didn't take much for Neji to imagine the faces of the elders if she walked into a room with Uzumaki Naruto on her arm.

Also, there was her new resolve to contend with. Neji worried about what possible punishment could be in store for her if she continued on a path that would only be seen as outright rebellion and insult. All he could do was to plan the matches with the three candidates as if he knew nothing, and hope for a chance to ask the Fifth about Naruto. The only chance Hinata would have to have the elders even consider her choice would be if the person she desired was also elite. Even if they would be forced to consider it, out of respect to the memory of the person who had been the Fourth Hokage, it still did not mean that they would agree.

Neji entered the foyer of the Main House, removed his sandals, and started along the outdoor walkway to his room. Though it was only early evening, his fatigue had now truly set in. He decided to retire quietly to his room for the night, hoping a night of silent contemplation followed by sleep would make more clear his next steps. As much as he would have liked to continue to delay things, he realized that time was now even more of the essence. He would have to make the arrangements with the three candidates right away.

He had just begun writing messages to them regarding the times and places of their matches when he heard a firm knock at the screen to his room. The presence beyond was a familiar one, if not a particularly welcome one. Covering his writing with a blank leaf of paper, he turned to face the screen.

"You may enter, Hanabi-sama."

The screen slid open and in stepped the Second Daughter of the Main Family, not bothering to conceal her apparent irritation. Though she was five years his junior, she wasted no energy on perfunctory politeness. She was intelligent, even shrewd, and had knowledge of the ways of the world far beyond her years. She had been the sole benefit of her father's praise, and Hiashi had wasted no time in educating her about the ways of the Hyuuga. It was almost as if Hiashi didn't expect Hinata to live to maturity. He spent all of his time preparing Hanabi for a role that, as it stood now, would be impossible for her to play.

The anger and resentment Hanabi felt was now palpable in her demeanor. Neji assumed that he and Hinata would be the lucky pair to receive the brunt of it, as Hanabi still would dare not cross her father.

"Neji. You will tell me where my sister has been today," she declared.

Neji continued to project a neutral aura, having no intention of telling Hanabi anything of the sort. He inferred from her mood that Hinata had not shared with her what had transpired earlier in the afternoon, and he was relieved by that.

"Am I being heard?" Hanabi impatiently asked.

"You are heard, Hanabi-sama," Neji replied coolly.

"Well, then, out with it. I want to know where my sister has been today," she repeated.

"Your sister had some private business to attend to this afternoon. I only acted as her escort, and did not interfere with it. I am sorry, but I am not at liberty to discuss it with you, as I believe that to be Hinata-sama's wish."

Hanabi was not satisfied with his comment. "It seems as if I need to remind you of your place, Neji. Though it may not be like this for much longer, for now, I am still above you when you are inside this house. You will tell me what I want to know," she said .

When once words such as these would have enraged him, Neji just absorbed them now. What she said was true, but he refused to let her petty comments get the better of him. She was just a child, a child who still had much to learn. Maybe Naruto had been right. Maybe the Hyuuga truly did "put the 'fun' in dysfunctional".

"Hanabi-sama, forgive me, but if you would like to remind me of my position, I feel, then, that I should remind you of yours. Hinata-sama is 'above' you. I will adhere to her wishes, as the future leader of the Hyuuga, first," he replied calmly.

His words had a predictable effect on Hanabi. "Tch. Do you think I am stupid? I know _he_ was here. I was with Father when it was discovered. I know Father had words with him, then you left. The three of you."

"It was private business, regarding our recent mission. Classified business," Neji added. Hanabi always had excellent perceptions. Keeping her in the dark, he realized, was a shrinking possibility. Still, he had to speak carefully.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Neji? I saw her when she arrived home. She can't hide her presence from me totally. Something happened, and you allowed it. All I need do is breathe one word of it to Father, and-"

"You still don't understand what Hinata-sama is trying to do, Hanabi-sama," Neji interrupted. "This involves you too. She's trying to keep you from harm. She does not want you to be marked."

"Even if that is true," Hanabi said, her voice lower, "she's too weak to change it." Neji had to find a way to express Hinata's wishes to her sister, even if he might be treading dangerously toward the truth. It was a risk he had to take. He wanted to keep information from reaching Hiahsi-sama's ears until he was ready to proceed.

"You're wrong, my sister. Hinata-sama has faith in you. It is my belief that she would rather the leadership fall to you. I, personally, do not agree with her assessment. You have much to learn about people. By helping Hinata-sama, I am indirectly helping you."

"Tch. Whatever. I know you don't care for me the way you do for Hinata. Why should I even begin to trust you?"

"Because I know Hinata-sama has been trying to show you the way by her own example. You only need look at the faces of all our clanspersons who come into contact with her, to see the adoration in their eyes. Say nothing to Hiashi-sama, and follow your sister's example now, more than you ever have before. If you act with Uncle now, you will be marked. That is most assured. Forgive me, but I often find you to be an incorrigible child."

"How dare you presume to insult me," Hanabi only half scolded, as she thought of how the clan viewed her sister. They adored her. That, she could not deny.

"I am not insulting you, I'm warning you. You remind me of myself long ago. Don't fall into darkness. Something will change. That is what I believe."

Hanabi seemed torn between her anger and the small glimmer of hope that she projected. She definitely wanted to lead. Neji was not sure she was up to the task. However, she was still young; if he stopped the succession now, she would have plenty of time to mature. He couldn't ignore his own feelings on the matter. There was a huge part of him that would prefer that Hinata would lead after all. As things progressed, it was looking more and more like that outcome was not to be.

"I won't say anything about _him_ to Father, but don't expect me to try to help with the Elder Council. You and sister are on your own there. I will not disappoint Father."

"As you wish, Hanabi-sama."

She left without further comment. The younger daughter was so much like her father in her temperament. But, also like him, Neji sensed she also wanted things to change, even if it was out of her own desire to escape the Mark of a Branch Family.

Neji only hoped that Hinata had the strength to endure this most challenging path to freedom. He turned back to his writing, setting things in motion in earnest now. The Hokage returned in the morning. He would meet with her, come what may.

********

A/N Thanks for continuing to read! Sorry for the delay, life kind of got in the way for a couple of days. Next chapter is nearly finished, and I'll publish it very soon. I know these have been building chapters, but I hope that you will like the direction I go with it. Ceile humbly thanks you for all the kindness she has received!

C

*********


	28. Chapter 28

Neji slept fitfully. The house was deathly still in the nighttime, yet, the silence of it was not enough to quiet his thoughts. He awakened often through the night, thinking of the three small messages that lay on his writing desk across the room. The plans were made, the ink had dried on the paper. There was no time to question anything anymore. As soon as he sent off the messages in the morning, the die would be cast.

'Am I doing the right thing here, Father?' he thought, longing for the guidance of the man who gave his life to be free. As expected, there was no answer, only the sound of his own steady heartbeat as he tried to will his body and mind to rest.

He turned to face the window which looked out over the rear of the Hyuuga compound, out toward the rows of the meticulously kept homes of the Branch Families. Most all were dark, and he could only make out their silhouette against the sparkling night sky. He glanced over at the small clock he kept at his bedside. Dawn was but a few hours away, and not long after that, Tsunade was expected to return.

A stray lock of hair momentarily fell in front of his eyes. As he brushed it away with the back of his hand, he found himself stopping its motion upon the place where the mark on his forehead lay. There was no physical sensation of its presence, but its existence was tangible nonetheless. Only its meaning had been changed. What was once his cage was now a symbol of resolve, the resolve to live as the person he wanted to be. Neji only hoped that he was doing the right thing for Hinata. Even if she had her mind set, even if she no longer wanted to be protected, it was still his duty and his desire to fulfill that role.

However, if it came to her requesting to be disinherited, she would be on her own. There would be nothing he could do to stand in the way of her punishment. All he could do in that case was to appeal to Hiashi that she be allowed to remain in the Village, and live a shinobi life. Hopefully, he had enough of Hiashi's favor to at least accomplish that much. If Naruto became involved, things could get even more difficult. Naruto was not known for his restraint, though it had improved substantially. But Neji could not ignore the fact that he would protest any punishment sent Hinata's way, and would do it loudly.

The disowning of Hinata must be a last resort, only utilized if no other avenue was successful.

Neji closed his eyes again, hoping to use the last few hours of darkness for sleep. As he drifted off, his last thoughts lingered on how he planned to approach Tsunade.

The warmth of the sun woke him as morning came. He opened his tired eyes, not feeling as rested as he would have liked. It was still early, and only a few of his clansmen could be seen going about their business as he looked out the window. How blissfully ignorant most of them were to the intricacies of the politics of their own clan; they simply lived their lives, seemingly content with the ancient hierarchy of things. He wondered what a shock it would be for them if Hinata refused to lead. It had the potential either to alter radically the landscape of the Hyuuga clan, or it could be just a hiccup in the normal way of things, the memory of which would be lost on future generations.

Neji rose from the warmth of his bed and readied himself for the day. When he had delivered his mission report to Kakashi, he was told that he should expect to be summoned once the Hokage returned. Likely, they would be returning to the confinement area. Neji was sure the Hokage had many questions for Sasuke, and he was curious to know what had transpired while she was away attending the Summit of the Five Kages at the Village Hidden in the Cloud.

Of course, there were other reasons that Neji was eager to have an audience with her. If anyone in this village knew the answer to Naruto's identity, it would be her. That is, if she chose to answer the question. Neji had prepared himself to hear an outright refusal to answer. But he wondered if an omission of an affirmative would necessarily mean a negative. If Naruto was indeed Namikaze's son, it would be all the more likely for her to refuse comment. If he was simply a random orphan, chosen only by the coincidence that he had been just born during the Kyuubi attack, the other things Neji had observed would make little sense. If he was a random orphan, how could he have mastered the Fourth's jutsu and taken it to the next level? Neji was sure that the Fuuton Rasen-Shuriken was at least an S-Rank technique, or maybe, it even was beyond ranking at all. This, coupled by the fact that Naruto was instructed by both the Fourth's master and student, made for entirely too much coincidence for Neji's logical mind.

He sighed to himself and walked over to his writing desk. He picked up the three messages and set out to deliver them. As he was leaving the back of the foyer to complete his task, one of the sentinels who watched the gates called after him.

"A message, Neji-san. From Hokage-sama," he said, jogging lightly to catch up with Neji, a small scroll in hand.

'She's back rather early,' Neji thought. He didn't expect her to arrive much before afternoon. Though he kept his calm exterior, he felt his heart skip just a hair with anticipation. What would become of Sasuke? Of Hinata? Of himself, if Tsunade was in a foul mood when he asked his questions?

"Thank you, Brother," Neji evenly answered as he took the message from his clansman. It was sealed. He turned slightly away from the guard and with a soft "kai", he released the contents and read the message, which, had been hastily encrypted using a basic code known to most all Jounin. Tsunade was wasting no time, it seemed.

"Hyuuga Neji. As sub-leader of the recent mission, your presence is requested at my office. Immediately upon receipt of this correspondence, collect Uzumaki Naruto and report. Destroy this communication once it has been understood. Godaime." The familiar red stamp of the seal of the Hokage was present at the bottom of the page. It was time.

The sentinel was looking at Neji intently, curious as to what business he may have. Looking down at his other hand, Neji realized there was no time for his own messenger duties. Until they had been briefed by the Hokage, the mission was still, technically, not complete. He destroyed the Hokage's message with a few quick hand seals, and it disappeared out of existence.

"I must leave at once. If anyone inquires, I have been called away, and will likely be gone for the better part of the day, or longer. If you would take these, and have them delivered promptly to their recipients within the compound, you would have my gratitude, Brother," he said to the guard, who's aura noticeably projected an air of disappointment. But, he was respectful, and took the responsibility of delivering Neji's letters without asking any questions of Neji's own duties.

"I'll deliver them personally, Neji-san."

"Thank you. I'll be going then."

With that, Neji sped off toward Naruto's apartment. He moved quickly by rooftop. He hadn't bothered to bring any weapons or gear with him, as he knew that they would likely have to be stowed at the entrance to the confinement area. He assumed that would be their ultimate destination, given the Hokage's request to bring Naruto along with him.

It took Neji only moments to arrive on the outdoor walkway in front of Naruto's door. He knocked firmly and waited for Naruto to appear. A few seconds later, the door opened just a little, and a very sleepy looking Naruto appeared, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh. Neji. What's up?" drawled a very drowsy Naruto.

"Naruto, we-"

Before Neji could finish, Naruto instantly snapped awake, flung open the door, and grabbed Neji about the shoulders, shaking him. "Hinata! Did something happen? Neji!?"

"Naruto, let go!" he said, only a little sternly. Neji was touched that concern for Hinata was the first thing that had escaped his mouth. Naruto released him, a questioning look in his huge blue eyes. "What then?!"

"Calm down, Naruto. It's our other...situation," Neji flatly replied.

Naruto's eyes grew wider. "Tsunade-no baa-chan! She's back?!"

"Hai. We're to meet her at the Hokage Mansion. Now."

"Give me a sec!" Naruto dashed back into his apartment, not bothering to close the door as he wriggled out of his sleeping clothes and fished through his several piles of laundry for one of his orange and black track suits. In a whirlwind of body parts, he hastily pulled on his pants and a mesh shirt. He slung his sandals on, ran his hands through his wild blonde spikes, grabbed his jacket and forehead protector, and ran past Neji, leaping off the walkway as he slammed his door shut.

"Hurry up, Neji!" he yelled over his shoulder, as he struggled with one inside-out sleeve in an effort to finish dressing himself on the fly.

Neji smirked a little, opened Naruto's door, and reached toward the table that he remembered Naruto kept beside it. He gathered up a small keychain that had a little frog as a charm on it, and one single key. Neji locked Naruto's door, and leaped himself to join him. It didn't take but a few seconds for Neji to catch up to Naruto's left side, and he sensed concern and worry in Naruto's aura as they sped; Naruto's fists were already clenched.

"Naruto," Neji said, dangling the little frog in his right hand to get Naruto's attention.

"Kuso! Thanks, Neji.'' Naruto laughed a little as he took the key from Neji's grasp, even though locking his house was the furthest thing from his mind.

"No problem," Neji answered simply.

Soon the two young Shinobi were upon the Hokage Mansion. Naruto ran through the door and bounded up the steps three at a time to reach Tsunade's office. Neji slowed slightly, out of respect for the place in which they were, but arrived at the top just in time to see Naruto burst through door yelling, "Tsunade-no-baa-chan!"

Everyone present turned to look at Naruto. Neji slipped in the room quietly, bowing slightly.

"Naruto! You will knock FIRST, and ENTER WHEN I TELL YOU TO!" Tsunade bellowed from behind her desk. A worried looking Shizune stood to her left holding their constant companion: the very pink pig named Tonton. Shikamaru was there, with a lazy half-smile on his face, and it seemed as though Kakashi, eyes in his book, wanted to sink into the floor. Neji sensed the presence of Yamato as he gingerly snuck a peek inside the office, as if confirming its safety, before entering. He had obviously arrived in time to hear the temper fueled greeting. Sakura was conspicuously absent.

"Heh, uh, sorry, Tsunade-no-baa-chan," Naruto said as he calmed himself, throwing on that charming sheepish grin that only he possessed. "I got it. 'Knock FIRST'," he mimicked.

"Tch," said Tsunade, though Neji could see she was actually slightly amused. 'Is there nothing you can't get away with, Naruto?' Neji thought, his own amusement at the sight easing his anxiety over the important questions he wanted to ask of the Hokage.

Once Naruto was satisfied that he had adequately smoothed things over with the "old lady", his aura immediately turned serious. Neji had always marveled at how quickly Naruto could change his presence.

It seemed Tsunade and the others sensed it as well, and the atmosphere in the room became more somber.

"Tsunade-no-baa-chan," Naruto began, lowering his voice to barely that of a whisper.

"Shikamaru kept me apprised of the mission status. I was informed of everything, Naruto," the Hokage answered. "I know he's here."

"Did you tell the other Kages?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"Only one other. I think even you can guess who."

"G-Gaara?"

"Yes. The Sand Kazekage is aware of our situation. He mentioned something about offering you asylum in the Sand Village until the threat of the Akatsuki passes for good, but he said that he didn't think you'd take him up on it, even if you were friends."

Naruto took in all that Tsunade had to say. Neji could feel within him overwhelming emotion at the mention of Gaara of the Desert, his nearly lost friend and the now former Jinchuuriki. Though absent from each others' presence for years before Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, Gaara never forgot Naruto; and Naruto never forgot him. It was another example of an enemy that Naruto's spell had turned into a friend. As kindred spirits, both hated and feared for the Demons they imprisoned, the bond with them was close, even over the geographical distance between the two allied villages.

"Friends..." Naruto repeated, his heart thankful he helped to save Gaara, but torn even more by his other precious person who sat, imprisoned, not wanting to be saved at all. Naruto's emotions were so pure, so honest. Even through his placid exterior, Neji couldn't help but feel his own heart go out to him.

"Yes, that's what he said. Friends. He actually wanted to stop here on his way back to his village, but I told him that was ill-advised. We have two more reasons for the Akatsuki to make a run at us again. I will not allow another village's Kage to meet with unnecessary harm. Our alliance with the Sand grows deeper each year. Gaara of the Desert has pledged their assistance, and he has given me his word that he will dispatch several squads from his village, both to act as additional guards, and to help us defend ourselves again if need be."

Naruto nodded, understanding that the meaning of Gaara's pledge went far beyond the gesture one allied village made to another in a crisis. Gaara did not want Naruto's life to be taken by the Akatsuki the way his was. Extraction of the Tailed Beasts within caused the deaths of the people known as Jinchuuriki. Both Naruto and Gaara had been targeted within their own villages for that purpose. Gaara had been saved by his village elder's miraculous technique. but, after seeing the jutsu himself, Neji knew that she was the only one who possessed it. The knowledge of it died with her as she brought Gaara back to life.

"He also gave me this. It's a personal message to you, Naruto," Tsunade added, taking a small scroll out from inside her coat. "You can read it later. Right now, we have a little work to do."

Naruto clutched the scroll as if it were one of the most important documents he had ever received. Likely, it was, Neji thought. He stood quietly, his rambunctious entrance long forgotten as he waited for the Hokage to resume.

"Yamato, Neji," she began quietly.

"Hai."

"I've read your reports on this mission. Good work. That goes for you too, Shikamaru," Tsunade added as she glanced over her shoulder in Shikamaru's direction. "Both the Captain and Neji had very high praise for your plans."

Shikamaru was never good at taking compliments. He looked at his feet, mumbling something about how it wasn't all that troublesome, and a barely audible "thank-you" escaped his mouth.

"And you, Naruto. By the fact that you're not out cold, I see you've made even more quick progress with your new fighting style. How did you do it without being injured like you were before?"

"Yeah. Before, I had a lot of trouble with the fusion part," Naruto said, as he clutched his stomach. "Whenever I would try to join with The Toad Sage, this...thing would reject him. Even when I had a clone hidden, sitting still to draw the energy, I couldn't get it focused right away against Pain. The Toad Sage could start to appear, but it didn't work at first because of the Kyuubi's chakra.. When I tried to fight Pain, I tried to use the natural energy my clone gathered and take him on alone. But it's...easier with Fukasaku to guide the attacks. I started to get frustrated. Everything happens because of this damned Kyuubi."

Neji could feel Naruto's frustration as he relived his moments battling the Akatsuki Leader Pain.

"But you did manage to fuse with him?" Tsunade prodded.

"I don't know how it happened. I...was concentrating, and, uh , all of a sudden I felt like the Kyuubi was... pushed aside. I don't know, since...it's always with me, but that's what it felt like. It kinda felt like it does when Yamato-Taichou represses it. As soon as that happened, Fukasaku appeared. We didn't really have time to talk about it. We just went with it."

Tsunade studied Naruto as he explained. "And with Sasuke. The same?"

"Yeah. It was about the same, but it felt like the Kyuubi was pushed away even more. I almost felt like I didn't have to bring Fukasaku out. But," Naruto continued, his eyes welling up, "I wanted to bring...him back so much. I guess I just wanted it to go right the first time."

Everyone was silent.

'So that's how part of it works,' Neji thought. Naruto was incredible. Neji had wondered what the Sage Art process was like. It seemed it was still a bit of a mystery to Naruto himself. All the same, Neji mused, only a shinobi of the highest order should be able to attain such a feat.

Someone like the son of the Fourth Hokage.

"Tsunade-no-baa-chan," Naruto began again, and Neji could perceive the dread within him, "What did the Raikage say? Are you going to let him take Sasuke?"

Tsunade let out a deep sigh, as if she had been unable to fully breathe while she had been away.

"As I said, only the Kazekage is aware that we have him...in custody. I had been negotiating with the Raikage the terms of our release of information on Sasuke when I received word that the mission had ended. Without telling him that Sasuke had been taken alive, I asked to hear the statements of the witnesses who said they saw an Uchiha."

"What did they say, Tsunade-no-baa-chan?" Naruto asked, his aura fearful again.

"They saw what they saw. By their description, I feel that Sasuke was involved in the kidnapping," Tsunade replied seriously, and Neji felt her pain as she told Naruto this news.

Naruto sank to the floor in a heap, his tears flowing freely with his silent sobbing. Kakashi looked away from his reading and instantly appeared at Naruto's side. "Naruto. I know this is difficult to hear. But-"

"NO, Kakashi-sensei! NO!" Naruto shot back, his anguish felt by everyone.

"I refuse to believe that Sasuke would- That Sasuke would take someone, someone who's the same as me and give him over to be killed! Why would he? He wouldn't have a reason to need the power of some god-damned demon! He's SO STRONG AS IT IS!"

Naruto's impassioned words met with no answers.

"Naruto," Tsunade said in her most gentle tone. "I refused to classify him as an S-ranked criminal as a result of one last minute, and very important, piece of information. While I was in talks with the Raikage, a message came for him from one of his tracker nin squads. They believed they had sighted the Eight Tails Jinchuuriki. Alive."

Naruto looked up. Neji was startled by this revelation. What about the witnesses? What was it they had seen then? Even Tsunade herself verified their description of Sasuke.

"I-I don't get it. What do you mean, Tsunade-no-baa-chan?" Naruto asked, collecting himself as Kakashi helped him to stand again.

"What I mean is, that there's a chance that the Raikage's brother is still out there somewhere away from his village. He sent all his available assets to follow up on the sighting. I told him that, until these new developments are either proved or disproved, I would not consent to call Sasuke an S-Rank criminal."

"I knew it! I knew he wasn't like that!" Naruto exclaimed, as Neji sensed relief in his aura.

"Not so fast, Naruto!" Tsunade warned.

"But Tsu-"

"SILENCE! I'm not finished!" Tsunade roared, causing everyone, including Neji, to flinch slightly.

"Hai," said a somewhat defeated sounding Naruto.

"Before I left, I said to you all that I thought there was a bigger picture here, perhaps even bigger than Akatsuki. However, even if Sasuke did not succeed in delivering the Eight Tails to them, he was still working for them, and that, alone, is a crime."

A soft "tch" escaped Naruto's mouth. Neji knew he just hated hearing the words "Sasuke" and "crime" spoken in the same sentence. But this was reality. Sasuke was already a criminal the day he nearly killed Naruto and finished his journey toward Orochimaru. Naruto just refused to accept it. He wanted not only to save Sasuke, but to forgive him. Tsunade raised her gaze to address everyone.

"We just need to figure out why Sasuke is working for them. To what end? That's why I am going to ask him directly about the Eight Tails. I want to see if he's surprised when I mention that he might still be alive. His reactions might give us a good idea of where to look for more information."

"Ano, Tsunade-sama," Neji ventured to speak.

"What is it, Neji?"

"I do not think Sasuke will be cooperative. Even if he is surprised, reactions may be too minute to perceive. Perhaps we should leave that to the interrogation expertise of Morino Ibiki and the secret technique of the Yamanaka," Neji offered, referring to the very capable father of their comrade Yamanaka Ino, who Neji had learned had been integral in searching the mind of one of the captured nins from Jiraiya's final mission . He had been most useful during the recent attack. Their family's secret technique enabled them to transfer their consciousness into the mind of another, ostensibly either to control them or to gain information.

Tsunade sighed once again. "Well, for the rest of us here, and even for Yamanaka and Morino, what you said about perception is likely true. But not for you, Neji. That is why I need you. Shikamaru has already informed me that the Interrogation Squad has had no luck with him. Even Yamanaka Inoichi, with his mind transfer techniques, can't see clearly into Sasuke. That's, in part, due to the fact that Sasuke remains under heavy sedation and we're medically suppressing his chakra. I like to take a more hands on approach to things. That is why, when we go there today, I want him awake. Morino Ibiki and I will personally question him. Your job, Neji, will be to watch him like you've never watched anyone. The slightest twitch, flinch, unscheduled heartbeat or blink, I want to know about it. Understood?"

"Hai."

"You will stand behind the one-way glass and use your Byakugan, out of sight from Sasuke. Ibiki and I will be wearing a wireless earpiece. You will be wearing a similar device with a transmitter, and will speak into it and advise us should you detect even the tiniest of physical responses."

"I understand," Neji replied. This sounded very much like another one of Shikamaru's ingenious ideas. Neji had no doubt this strategy was, in part at least, devised by him.

"What about me?" Naruto asked, hoping he would be able to play a part in this.

"What about you, indeed," Tsunade said. "I want you to try and control yourself, and stay out of the way. You will stand with Neji. I don't want you in the room when I talk with Sasuke."

"But Tsunade-no-baa-chan!" Naruto shouted, his face growing flushed and his fists clenching again.

"THIS is exactly why, Naruto!" Tsunade shouted back. "If you can't sit still and be quiet, I will send you home!"

Naruto sulked a little, but accepted the truth in the Hokage's words. He knew he had a hard time controlling himself around Sasuke better than anyone. "Yeah, yeah. I got it already," Naruto quietly said.

"Relax, Naruto," Tsunade said gently after Naruto had clamed himself to her satisfaction. "Shikamaru will give you an earpiece as well. I still believe that you will be able to reach him somehow. But we have to get information to use against Akatsuki first. You can try to help Sasuke...personally...later. Sasuke is my problem for now. You will allow me to deal with him."

There was the phrase that Neji knew sent a rush of fear through Naruto. But this was reality, too. Even Naruto knew that, but it didn't stop him from exuding the constant worry with his aura.

"Hai," Naruto said, not trying to hide his distaste for the fact that Sasuke had to be "dealt with".

"Neji, if Naruto refuses to behave, subdue him, and have him removed. Immediately," Tsunade ordered, her tone very serious. "I will not tolerate distractions. This operation is still incredibly delicate."

"I understand," Neji replied. Naruto sent a sulky glance his way, but, beneath it, Neji sensed his relief. Neji was pleased that Naruto trusted him.

"Don't worry, Neji. I'll handle it," Naruto said, with a much more congenial look in his eyes. Once again, his lighthearted tone masked his pain. "I don't want you putting me asleep with a little tap on my head. You might mess up my brain or something."

Neji found Naruto's remark to be mildly amusing. It was true that the Gentle Fist could immediately put someone into a state of unconsciousness with merely a touch to the forehead. If the circumstances had been different, Neji might have even ribbed him a little about his brain being already "messed up" without any help from the Gentle Fist. Instead, he just nodded in response to Naruto's eyes, which were those of a playful prankster again. Naruto was lucky to be spared from Neji's dry wit: for the moment, at least.

Tsunade was amused again as well, and motioned for Shikamaru to come forward.

"All right, everyone," she said as she rose from her chair. "Let's get going. I'm not wasting any more time. Shikamaru, you and Kakashi take the others through the outside. Shizune and I will enter through the tunnel beneath the hospital. It will not cause much unnecessary attention for us to be seen going that route."

As if he only just noticed that his other teammate was not present, Naruto piped up again. "W-what about Sakura-chan?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, it's a bit troublesome, but she hasn't left that place much since the night you arrived. She's still there." Neji noticed fatigue in Shikamaru's demeanor that was totally unrelated to his normal blasé aura. His intellect had been pushed into overdrive with this mission, and he had performed expertly. But even a person with an IQ of over 200 could tire from mental fatigue, just as if from physical exertion. Neji realized he had likely been working non-stop since before the mission began, in addition to having the charge of keeping Tsunade advised and preparing the confinement area.

Naruto nodded his understanding, and Neji felt his worried aura expand to accommodate concern for Sakura's well being too.

"It's settled. We'll go now," Tsunade ordered as she began to walk out of the office with purpose in her step.

Neji thought quickly. 'I should ask now before we get deep into the interrogation.'

"Hokage-sama? Before we depart, may I please have a moment of your time?" Neji asked. Tsunade stopped mid-stride. She turned to Neji, with a questioning aura about her.

"Can it wait, Neji?"

"It can," he admitted, "but I would prefer that it did not."

Everyone turned with a small sense of surprise that the normally quiet Hyuuga would request an immediate audience with the Hokage, especially when they had such serious business ahead. Naruto especially shot Neji a cautious stare.

"Very well. Everyone, go on ahead. Neji and I will join you shortly," Tsunade agreed, sensing that, for Neji to make the request, it might indeed be something that required her attention. Naruto let his gaze linger on Neji for a moment longer, trying to penetrate his neutral aura. Realizing the futility of it, he trotted out the door to catch up to the others.

Tsunade returned to her chair and sat down. Neji moved closer and stood in front of her desk, calming himself before speaking. He remained silent, as Shizune was still present, waiting for the Hokage. Tsunade sensed that Neji was waiting for privacy.

"Shizune, wait for us at the hospital, please."

"Hai," she responded as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

When Neji could no longer perceive Shizune's presence in the corridor, he began.

"I apologize, Tsunade-sama. I will not take much time with this."

"It's all right Neji. Tell me, what it is you want to say? Is it about Sasuke?"

"Actually, Hokage-sama, it is with regard to a matter of a more...personal nature," Neji evenly answered. He could feel Tsunade searching his aura, trying to ascertain his purpose.

"Well, now. That's...unusual, coming from you, isn't it?" Tsunade rested her elbows on her desk, lacing her hands together. She set her chin upon her hands. Her amber colored eyes bore into him, continuing to question what personal thing could be of such immediate importance.

"I suppose," Neji replied. It seemed everyone who knew him was aware of his reserved nature. "I'll begin by saying this. As a descendant of the First Hokage, surely Godaime-sama is familiar with the ways of the Hyuuga Clan with regard to...the succession of our leadership."

Tsunade furrowed her brow slightly. "I am. Don't tell me they're talking about it already."

Neji projected a very serious aura to the Hokage. She perceived it.

"I see," she said finally. "So it's gone beyond talk, has it?"

"It has, Hokage-sama. Because of the recent turmoil in the village, Hiashi-sama and the Elders intend to have Hinata-sama betrothed by the end of the year. To secure the future of the Main Family. Hiashi-sama has given me the charge of evaluating the candidates for her hand."

Tsunade rose from her chair and turned to look out the vast window her office possessed. As expected, she was aware of one of the consequences of Hinata's impending betrothal. "So I take it I will be losing the services, then, of one of my best scouting Shinobi. Tch. And her team has already suffered greatly," she added, almost to herself. After a pronounced exhalation of breath, Tsunade continued. "Very well, then. You may tell Hiashi that the Fifth Hokage will attend the festivities when they are arranged."

"I'm afraid it goes beyond that," Neji said gravely.

"Beyond? What do you mean?"

"It is Hinata-sama's desire to continue to serve under your command, Tsunade-sama. She is...displeased with the pending arrangement of her marriage."

Tsunade turned to face Neji, and a look of slight confusion danced across her face. "May I ask if you know why that is, Neji? I had hoped that, when she became a chuunin, Hiashi would begin to see Hinata's improvement and strengths. I heard that, some years ago, he was prepared to cast her off in favor of his second daughter. It should be gratifying to Hinata that her hard work has paid off enough for her father to have the confidence in her now."

"Well, Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama is aware, and on a certain level, glad, of her Father's new sense of trust. But the reasons for her displeasure have more to do with...matters of the heart than with the responsibility of leadership itself."

Tsunade's eyes grew wide, but behind their intensity there was a hint of a smile. "Ah. Yes, a young woman's heart is very complex. The more I see that your generation is growing up, the older I feel," she said with a chuckle. "Don't worry, Neji. She's young. Heartbreaks happen. I'm sure the elders have considered her best interests in mind with the person they have selected. She will learn to love him, in time, I should think. The chance to lead the Hyuuga clan comes with it a high level of respect in this village. She is strong, and she will adapt. I know she will be successful."

"Hokage-sama, I have never seen Hinata-sama more serious about a decision she has made. She plans to forgo leadership and ask to be disinherited. I am trying to prevent that from happening," Neji calmly said.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade shouted. "Why would she do such a foolish thing?!"

Neji took a deep breath, letting the Hokage's concern wash over him. "Like I said, Godaime-sama. It has to do with matters of her heart. She has already given her heart to another. A person outside the clan. As you well know, our Elders desire that the blood of the Main House be pure Hyuuga blood. Only the most elite of outsiders might gain some consideration."

Neji could feel understanding creep into Tsunade's aura. "So it's still that little crush on Naruto, eh?"

It seemed like Naruto had really been the last to know about it, if even the Hokage had awareness of Hinata's feelings.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, Neji, that Hinata is likely in for a bit of a disappointment. You've just been away with Naruto and Sakura. I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed a change occurring in their relationship. I don't think Naruto is the sort to respond to Hinata's...type."

"Yes. Up until recently, I would have agreed with you. However, Godaime-sama, you have been gone as well. Sasuke is back. That has changed things somewhat for Naruto and Sakura. And also, Hinata-sama has been acting rather against 'type' lately."

"What do you mean, Neji?"

"You read my report. I remember specifically detailing the quick actions of my cousin-sister to help secure the success of the mission. And I just told you that, if the succession is not altered, she plans to stand against Hiashi-sama and the Elders. And also..." he let his voice trail off.

"What?"

"Also, Naruto has seen Hinata-sama with new eyes recently," he finished softly, an involuntary blush coming to his cheeks.

A look of utter disbelief crossed the Hokage's face. She absorbed this new information about her two young Shinobi silently for a moment. "I suppose I need not ask whether or not her Father approves."

"At this time, he is unaware of it. Your assumption is correct, however. Though many in the village at large, and of course, Naruto's comrades, see him for who he is, Hiashi-sama and the Elders would decidedly...not approve."

"Well, Neji, Hinata must learn to accept her position, and the responsibility it carries, as painful as it may be to her heart. Though I personally think this process has begun with a certain measure of unnecessary haste, you know well there is nothing I can do as Hokage to intercede on her behalf. These are internal clan affairs."

"I understand. That is why I have been trying to find a solution from within to change the way of succession. But it has not been an easy task. I care deeply for my cousin-sister, though, I suppose you know that hasn't always been the case. However, those times are long in the past. I have accepted my position within the clan, and it is my duty to protect Hinata-sama's wishes. She would rather give up her status then be forced into a loveless marriage to a clansman."

"And you think Naruto can help change the Hyuuga?" Tsunade finished.

"Who else could, Tsunade-sama?" Neji asked rather rhetorically.

Tsunade chuckled in spite of herself. "I suppose."

"You had not yet returned to the Village at the time of our first Chuunin Exam. I acted...wickedly against my sister. Naruto didn't like it. He swore on her blood that he would change the way of the Hyuuga when he became Hokage, and then, a month later, he handed me a most crushing defeat. He changed me with it. I am the person I am, in very large part because of Uzumaki Naruto. I owe him a huge debt. Unfortunately, this situation will not wait for him to ascend to the position of Hokage, even if I believe that he will some day."

Tsunade sighed again. "You have a heavy burden, young Neji. Such is the life of a true adult. Your desire for Hinata's happiness versus the generations of tradition your clan possesses. And Naruto of all people. How are you planning to handle this situation?"

"Well, Hokage-sama, that depends entirely on how you answer my next question, if you choose to answer." Neji steeled himself for whatever scolding he might be about to receive from the Hokage. She looked at him, once again searching his neutral aura for his intent.

"What is it?"

Neji decided to be direct. Tsunade preferred a direct approach. He hoped that it would not be a huge mistake.

"Is Naruto the son of the Yondaime?"

Silence.

Tsunade stared him down, and her brow was now fully knit into a tight scowl. There were very few people who were confident enough to enter into a staring contest with the ghostly eyes of a Hyuuga, but Tsunade, the last remaining third of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha, was definitely one who could. However, despite her facial expression, Neji perceived no anger, only shock from within her. He was prepared to hear a refusal to answer. Instead, however, Tsunade answered him with a question of her own.

"Just what brings you to a conclusion like that, Hyuuga Neji?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"It is not so much a conclusion, but the compounding effect of several of my own inferences."

"Such as..."

"Such as his obvious resemblance to Namikaze. Also, his ability to master and even improve the signature jutsu of the Fourth, his having been taught by both the teacher and the student of the Fourth, and, lastly, his status as the new heir to the Sage Arts. To me, the logic of this cycle cannot be ignored, Hokage-sama. Forgive me for my overt inquiry, but if it were to be known that the person of Hinata's choosing was the son of a former Hokage, it could be very helpful to her with regard to the clan."

"Are you finished?" Tsunade asked, her eyes had never left his own as he spoke.

"I am. Forgive me, Godaime-sama," Neji said, falling to his knees in front of his leader, trying to conceal the frenzy of his own emotions with placid calm.

Tsunade waited many moments, as she decided how to approach the situation. Even though Neji did not look at her, he could feel her presence. To his relief, he still did not feel anger.

"Neji, rise."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Neji said as he returned to his feet. His eyes met hers once again.

"You are one of my finest young Jounin. Indispensable for your skills with your bloodline trait, your sound leadership decisions, and a sophistication of demeanor that is far beyond your years. I had heard from Gai how you once were. Even if you say Naruto helped you, I can tell that it was just the start of your own process. I see now that you are a man, and no longer a child trapped by his own perceived prison. You've grown well."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. I am humbled by your praise."

"It's just about time for your generation to lead us, Neji," Tsunade said after a few seconds of silence. She returned to the window, and gazed out over the Village she now led. "Every generation leaves behind some achievements, and some awful mistakes. It's the job of the next one to carry us forward, expanding on our successes, and rectifying our failures."

"I understand," Neji affirmed, patiently waiting for Tsunade to continue.

"We are in troubled times once again, just like when the Great Ninja Wars were upon us, and just like when the Kyuubi attacked. Decisions had to be made to protect the village. Secrets. Sacrifices."

Neji listened silently. He could sense the pain Tsunade felt as she likely was recalling the horrors she had faced on the many battlefields on which she had trod with her two old teammates, Jiraiya and Orochimaru, the losses she felt as many of her comrades, her lover, and her brother all perished in the dark time of war. Without turning to look at him, she spoke again.

"It's true."

Neji could barely contain how stunned he was that she would just simply tell him.

"Namikaze Minato wanted his son to be seen as a hero. A protector. But the Third knew Naruto's life would not be an easy one. I think you know what I mean."

"I do."

"That's why he forbade anyone to discuss it. It's why he kept Naruto's identity a secret. Very few people knew that the Fourth had taken a wife. The Third wanted Naruto's origins hidden to protect him from any enemies the Fourth may have had. He obviously suspected he had some who would look to destroy his...legacy. But that still did not prevent Naruto from living with the cold fact that he is a Jinchuuriki. Only his own will has changed his life from utter loneliness into what he is now. And that brat has been changing people his whole life. It's what he was born to do, I think."

She finally turned to face Neji. Neji remained placid, though his thoughts were racing.

"You are not to tell him, Neji. But, I think it is about time that someone did."

"I understand."

"I know you want to help Hinata. I certainly don't want to lose another of my successful chuunin. You have the information, but I ask that you not act on it without my explicit approval for now. Not even within your clan. Is that clear?"

"It is."

"All right. Now, let's go. We have work to do."

"Hai."

Neji left the office with the Hokage. They walked toward Konoha hospital, and eventually, they would arrive at the confinement area. Neji had much to think about, but he forced himself to put it all aside. He had another encounter with Uchiha Sasuke to handle, and he needed to focus.

Still, Tsunade's confirmation overwhelmed him. Although he couldn't immediately act on it, the fact remained.

Uzumaki Naruto was the elite son of the Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**********

A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Everyone in the house has had the sickies, so there was no way I could finish it sooner than this. Thanks for your patience!

Now...back to Konoha Maximum Security: Shikamaru style!

Ceile *hearts* everyone who has given of their time to follow my fantasy Naruto adventure!

*************


	29. Chapter 29

When Neji arrived at the hospital with Tsunade, they made their way toward one of the service elevators. Shizune was there with an ANBU operative.

"We're ready," Tsunade said quietly.

"Understood, Hokage-sama," replied the ANBU. "This way, please," he said as he motioned for them all to enter the elevator. They stood in silence as they were slowly lowered down to the sub-basement of the hospital, the mechanical whir of the elevator and the soft clicks of the floor indicator lights as they marked their descending pattern were the only audible sounds.

When the elevator came to rest and the doors parted, the ANBU led them down a series of hallways dotted with entrances to storerooms and containers filled with caches of emergency supplies. Naked light bulbs overhead located at regular intervals were the only light available to them, as they walked further into the depths of the hospital, heading for the tunnels which connected the structure to the old bunker-turned-prison.

"In here, please," the ANBU directed, motioning to a small steel door. Neji recognized him as the same operative who had been in charge of leading the medical team through the tunnel when the team had been dismissed the night of Sasuke's arrival.

As they walked, Neji remembered what Shikamaru had said, and it was true. The tunnels were a labyrinthine complex with a circular path. It was definitely disorienting , especially in its near darkness. Neji could probably have used his Byakugan to find his way, but he wanted to save as much chakra as possible, not knowing how long the interrogation would take. He needed to focus.

After a fashion, the small group arrived at another steel door, which had been sealed. "We're here, Nara," the ANBU said quietly into a wireless radio, speaking to Shikamaru to gain entrance to the confinement area from the tunnels.

A second later, the door was released and opened slowly to a small flight of winding stairs. They ascended to the top, and the ANBU tapped lightly on the door. It was opened, and the group walked in to the secondary waiting and observation area that Neji had seen before.

As Neji's eyes adjusted to the brighter light of the room, he could see that the listening station with its video surveillance monitors was still operational, and the same member of the interrogation squad was listening and watching. In addition to a few more ANBU and the rest from Tsunade's office, Morino Ibiki, the village's lead interrogator, was also present. Ibiki had a reputation for being able to extract information from even the most wicked of criminal minds, by using a combination of psychological torture and other somewhat dubious physical methods. He was what was known as a Specialist Jounin. These Jounin often did not undertake regular missions. Rather, they assisted the Hokage directly within the village for various tasks indicated by their area of expertise.

"So this is it, eh?" Tsunade asked, almost casually, a she took in the surroundings for the first time. "Excellent work, Shikamaru. Excellent."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," replied the tactical genius of Neji's generation. The level of trust Tsunade had in him was obvious. Neji thought about what the Hokage had said to him. It was about time for his generation to lead. If she thought Neji was indispensable for his abilities with his bloodline trait, then surely she held Nara Shikamaru in similar high regard for his intricate tactical wisdom. Shikamaru's mind was more like that of a seasoned general or intelligence operative than that of a young man of fifteen. If Neji was a prodigy of talent, then Shikamaru was a prodigy of intellect. Neji admired him, had learned from him, and trusted in him completely.

Neji mused that perhaps he truly was ready to help lead the village. With Naruto and Shikamaru, in addition to his own precious teammates, the level of trust and security he felt between himself and these people was binding them all together: a cohesive and united front on the precipice of inheriting the Village's Will of Fire.

As Neji looked around, he could see that Naruto was already glued to a spot in front of the one-way glass, looking beyond. By where Naruto stood, Neji realized that Sasuke had been moved from the treatment area to the more spartan second chamber. Neji followed Tsunade as she walked to Naruto's side.

When Neji arrived at Naruto's right, he looked into the chamber. Inside, Sasuke was unconscious, laying prone on the small sleeping pallet facing the one-way glass, his hands chained to metal loops attached to the pallet on both sides. He was still strapped from the waist down. Seated on a small mat on the floor directly beside him, also sleeping, was Sakura. She had covered the chains on Sasuke's right hand with one of her own hands, her head gently resting on his. Her other hand held it, her fingers laced with Sasuke's fingers. Even in sleep, Neji could see that she was holding him tightly. Her lips were upon the back of Sasuke's hand, as if she had fallen asleep placing a tender kiss there.

Neji glanced sideways to see Naruto's reaction to the scene before them. It was acceptance, and worry, but not jealousy. He was as stoic as Neji had ever seen him. Tsunade apparently noticed as well. Looking at her student and then back at Naruto, it seemed she saw for herself the change Neji had described to her. She looked at Neji, as if to say, 'Now I see.'

"Naruto," she began softly, "Are you-"

"I'm fine, Tsunade-no-baa-chan," he interrupted quietly. "I'm just worried about them. Both of them."

Tsunade sighed. "I am too, Naruto. I am too."

A few more seconds passed before someone spoke. It was Morino Ibiki. "Ano, Tsunade-sama, shall we begin?"

"In a minute, Ibiki," Tsunade said with a waving of her hand, "Shikamaru, release the seal on the door, and cut the audio. I'd like to have a word with my apprentice. No guards," she added, referring to the ANBU operative who was readying himself to accompany her.

"Understood, Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru replied, as he raised his fingers and quietly released the seal. "But, please, Tsunade-sama, if you do not want an ANBU with you, at least allow Neji and Naruto to observe through the glass. For your protection, Godaime-sama."

Though his wish was not exactly protocol, Tsunade entering a prison cell alone with a captive was not either. "All right, Shikamaru. But no audio."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade walked into the chamber, closed the door behind her, and stood, observing both her student and her prisoner. She walked to Sakura's side, and gently nudged her pupil awake. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and Neji could see that they were red and a bit swollen, likely from a combination of tears and fatigue.

Tsunade put her hand on Sakura's, and they exchanged a few words, some of which seemed painful for Sakura to hear. Sakura looked at Sasuke, back at Tsunade, and, then, she glanced at the glass in Neji's and Naruto's direction before returning her attention to her master.

Sakura rose slowly, relieving her body from its cramped pose. They exchanged a few more words, and Sakura finally nodded, looking slightly downward at her feet. Tsunade then reached under the blanket which covered Sasuke, and unrolled a small section of one of the bandages on his leg, studying her student's healing efforts. She replaced the bandage, and Neji could tell that she gave approval of Sakura's work. As Neji predicted, it would seem that Tsunade felt she could not improve upon it.

A few more words were exchanged, and Sakura's eyes began to well up. Tsunade comforted her with a reassuring hand, but with a serious look in her amber eyes. Sakura took a deep breath, and started to make her way toward the exit, gently replacing the blanket over Sasuke's legs before she left.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto began quietly as the young Kunoichi emerged from the room and stood next to Naruto and Neji.

"Naruto..." she said as her weak sounding voice trailed off. Neji could feel slight worry from within her for Naruto's feelings as she realized that he had seen her in the intimate pose she had held with Sasuke.

"It's all right, Sakura-chan. I know."

"Naruto, I-"

"Sakura-chan, you don't need to worry about that anymore. Go home. Sleep. Tsunade-no-baa-chan will take care of things now," Naruto said, trying to comfort his teammate. Neji could sense their deep closeness, but it was definitely different from what he had felt between them before Sasuke was captured. Naruto had indeed accepted that Sakura was still longing for Sasuke, and Neji realized now that Naruto had accepted this from the moment Sakura had kissed Sasuke on the battlefield, her emotions raw and conflicted. Her heart had been torn between Sasuke, the Shinobi she truly loved who was so lost, and Naruto, the Shinobi who had never given up, even at the risk of his own heart breaking, to return Sasuke to her side.

Neji knew this would be difficult for Naruto and Sakura, but, he had never known Sasuke as well as they did. He hadn't realized fully the profound effect Sasuke's disappearance had on his teammates in every aspect of their lives, both personally and professionally as Shinobi. Neji had a hard time calling their relationship a "friendship" at all. He looked at his own relationship with Naruto, at how close they had become lately. He found himself hoping he would never lose that bond with Naruto. How could Sasuke have walked away from the two people who adored him more than anyone? That vengeance he harbored, his obsessive desire to follow that one and only destiny had blinded him to the love they wanted to give to him.

'Sasuke', Neji thought, 'you have made the mistake of a lifetime.'

Sakura looked into the room once more, and without saying anything else, headed toward the door. Shikamaru released it for her, and she was gone.

"Let's get started, Shikamaru," said Ibiki, motioning toward a small table at the back of the room which was littered with all manner of wireless earpieces and transmitters.

"Hai." Shikamaru gathered up the equipment and handed the appropriate pieces to everyone. Ibiki took an extra earpiece for the Hokage, and entered the room followed by two ANBU operatives and Kakashi. Neji readied himself at the glass after affixing the earpiece and transmitter.

"All of the frequencies have been pre-set," Shikamaru explained through his transmitter. "If you can hear me, please raise your hand." Everyone did. "Good. Whenever you're ready, Tsunade-sama."

Ibiki handed the Hokage a small vial. "I will revive him now," she said, her tone icy and low, but audible enough to be heard through the earpieces. The ones that the three in the room with Sasuke wore were the smallest, and were nearly unseen as they were planted within their ears. Once everyone had their equipment on, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Ibiki could speak normally, as the already installed bugs in the room would transmit the audio to everyone. They did not want Sasuke to know that they might be getting information from outside. Neji was sure Sasuke would realize that his words were being recorded, but Shikamaru was only looking to use whatever slight advantage they could.

"Understood," came Shikamaru's reply. "I'm sealing the door. Neji, if you would?"

"I'm on it," Neji quietly said. He raised his fingers to focus on drawing the chakra, and activated his Byakugan. At such close range, he was able to see the most minute details in the room. Cracks on the wall. Stitches on the hem of the blanket. The steady pulse at Sasuke's neck. The suppressed chakra that seemed to be clogged within his chakra pathways. The fluttering of eyelids as Sasuke lay unconscious.

"I'm ready, Hokage-sama," Neji said into the mouthpiece. He watched as the Hokage stepped forward and raised the sleeve of Sasuke's chained arm. Her bedside manner was not as tender as Sakura's had been, and Neji could see, without taking his eyes off Sasuke, that Naruto winced a little at the rather rough insertion of the needle into Sasuke's vein.

Ibiki moved forward, in a dominating position on Sasuke's other side so as not to obstruct Neji's view. Kakashi stood off to the side, reading, and the ANBU stood above Sasuke, propping him up to a position that was closer to sitting. Through the earpieces, everyone heard the conversation in the other room.

"Ibiki, the bandage," Tsunade said, her hand outstretched.

"No, Hokage-sama. Let him bleed a little."

Naruto winced again.

Tsunade shot him a quick glare. "All right. Whatever you say." She removed the syringe, and a steady stream of blood flowed from Sasuke's vein. Tsunade took the edge of his blanket and applied a little pressure, and, slowly, the flow reduced to a trickle. She was about to close the wound with her medical ninjutsu, but Ibiki stopped her.

"That's good enough. I want him to see it. We control when he sleeps, when he wakes, when he bleeds. I want him to know that."

Neji felt Naruto's discomfort, but he was holding up. Neji was not too worried. Yet.

Tsunade put her hands down at her sides. They were ready to begin.

Ibiki then addressed Neji. "Let us know if he's pretending to be asleep, Hyuuga Neji. Since we've gone to the trouble of waking him, I don't need him to feign unconsciousness."

"Understood."

A few tense seconds later, Sasuke opened his eyes, endeavoring to focus. Apparently he was not going to feign sleep after all. Neji could feel Naruto's aura intensify, and the activated Byakugan only enhanced the effect. He remained focused on Sasuke, who had just discovered that he had been moved. Neji could sense that he recognized the Hokage and Ibiki. He saw the trail of his own blood on his arm. It apparently had the desired effect. He was already scowling.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I wonder if you remember me. I am Morino Ibiki. I will be questioning you today, and I expect you to cooperate fully with this investigation."

Silence. Neji could see that Sasuke's black eyes were searching for someone.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade began.

More silence. Sasuke's ill intent was rapidly rising. Neji remained very still, intently watching him, letting the power of Sasuke's anger wash over him in his state of heightened awareness as a result of the Byakugan. It was suffocating.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Tsunade bellowed, "When the Hokage of this Village addresses you, you WILL answer!"

Sasuke glared at Tsunade. She stared right back at him, the threat of Sasuke's Sharingan having been eliminated by the chakra suppressing drugs.

"Uchiha will not recognize the Senju leader of this corrupt village," Sasuke flatly answered. It almost looked to Neji as if Sasuke might actually spit on the Hokage herself when Ibiki suddenly took one of his leather gloved hands and backhanded Sasuke with it, causing his head to snap violently to the side.

"SHUT UP!" Ibiki roared. "A brat like you barely deserves to be in her PRESENCE!" Shifting his position quickly so that his lips were brushing Sasuke's ear, Ibiki whispered hotly, "If this is how it's going to be, I have plenty of more unpleasant methods. We can explore their merits together if you like. Alone. You'd probably like that, eh pretty boy?" Ibiki added as he bit Sasuke's outer ear.

Neji and Naruto both blushed in spite of themselves, and even Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Ibiki was brutal for his insinuation. Tsunade appeared unruffled as did Kakashi. Obviously, they had seen Ibiki in action many times; this was all part of his own twisted repertoire of torture. He would plant seeds of any sort, trying to see which one would get a reaction.

Neji observed that Sasuke did not flinch. He did not move a muscle. His heartbeat was steady and regular, as if he was calmly relaxing in the comfort of his own home. The only evidence of reaction was the vague red and purple bruise that was starting to mar the porcelain skin about his mouth, and the light spray of blood spattered on his shoulder.

Kakashi walked from out of the shadows and stood next to Tsunade. Sasuke gradually moved his head to face his former teacher, who still had his book in hand, though his head was raised.

"Sasuke. You're in no position to pontificate on corruption," Kakashi warned in a serious tone. "Do I have to repeat the charges against you?"

"No."

"Good. Now," Kakashi continued, his tone casual again, "be a good kid. Help yourself out for once. Answer their questions."

"I will not."

"You know, Sasuke, there are some people who would give anything to see you anywhere but here. They'd like to give you a pass on just about everything you've done, just so you could heal your many wounds, physical, and otherwise. They miss you. They love you. They want to forgive you."

Sasuke just stared, his ill intent a constant.

"I, however, am not so kind. Know this, Sasuke. I failed you, I accept that. However, I will not stand in the way of any punishment Tsunade-sama sees fit to hand down to you. That's how it is."

"Whatever, Kakashi. I am over your lectures. Why don't you come out, Naruto? I know you're there," Sasuke said, looking directly at the glass.

"Your conversation is with me," Tsunade said. Neji saw Naruto clench his fists. Sasuke still couldn't resist taunting Naruto, even if he was in no position to defend himself against him if Naruto chose to let him have it. Neji supposed that Sasuke knew Naruto's weakness better than anyone. Naruto did not want Sasuke's death.

"I already told you. I have nothing to say to you." Turning to Ibiki, he seethed, "And you disgust me with your cheap tactics. I've got nothing to say to you either, so put me back to sleep, or let me go."

"You're a funny guy, Uchiha!" Ibiki exclaimed with perverse joy in his voice. "Very funny. But this Village isn't in the habit of letting traitors go free once they've been captured. I wonder if you can feel your legs yet?" Neji sensed Naruto's anguish at the mention of Sasuke's injuries, and at the word "traitor". "He did quite a number on you. It's not like you could walk out of here anyway. YOU ARE A TRAITOR AND WILL BE DEALT WITH!"

"Then what the hell are you keeping me alive for, then, HUH?!" Sasuke retorted angrily.

"We have questions," Tsunade said calmly. "You will answer. You will give us the information we seek. What happens after that will be determined by how useful you are to us. I'm not ruling out your death."

"Tch," was heard both from Sasuke and from Naruto at Tsunade's remark. Neji perceived the worry increase from Naruto, and the anger increase from Sasuke.

"The Uchiha is not the dog of Senju," Sasuke said bitterly. "I will not bow to you, or to anyone else from this village. Rot in hell. I'll see you there."

"Ah yes, the mighty Uchiha," Ibiki sneered. "How far you have fallen. Pathetic. A few drops of liquid suppressant and your Sharingan is useless. What's this shit about 'dogs of Senju'? Heh. A puppy would be more useful than you are right now."

Ibiki made it sound like it was nothing at all to suppress Sasuke's abilities. In actuality, Neji knew that the suppressant had been designed by none other than Tsunade herself, and it was a complex formula of enzymes and anti-proteins that had been intricately constructed at the cellular level to mix with his blood and disrupt the flow of chakra as his blood flowed. Neji could see with the Byakugan how effective it was, and was impressed with the Hokage's mastery. This was no ordinary suppressant. It was powerful enough to kill. Neji was amazed that Sasuke was still alive. Naruto had been right; no matter what Ibiki said to belittle him, Sasuke _was_ strong.

"Well, Tsunade-sama," Ibiki said, in practiced fashion. "We expected as much from him, now didn't we? We might have to go with our...other avenue."

Neji saw Sasuke flinch ever so slightly.

"He's interested, Ibiki-san," Neji softly said into the mouthpiece.

"You know, Sasuke, we can always get your little girlfriend to spill the beans. I've got some of my best friends working her over right now, in fact. It shouldn't be long with her. She'll either tell them what they want to know, or she'll die like the Akatsuki trash she is. I don't mind particularly if she dies."

"Leave her out of this," Sasuke said coldly.

"No can do."

"I said leave her out of this. She was only following my orders."

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere. Just what were your 'orders', Uchiha?"

"Shut up," Sasuke retorted. Neji felt him return to calm detachment once again. He thought for an instant, Sasuke expressed what could be interpreted only as a form of loyalty to the Kunoichi. This was unexpected. Neji wasn't entirely sure, so he noted it mentally and kept watch.

"I've just come from a very enlightening visit to the Village Hidden in the Cloud. You ever been there, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, her tone as cold as Sasuke's.

Sasuke did not blink or flinch.

"I asked you if you've ever been to the Village Hidden in the Cloud. Maybe a surrounding area, perhaps?"

Met with silence, Ibiki continued his conversation with Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, we'll get it from the girl. Neither her desire to please this one, nor her lust for him after my guys promise to let her see him, will be enough to keep her mouth shut forever." Turning back to Sasuke, he said, "It was bad judgment getting cozy with her. Or maybe you just led her on. I hear you're good at that."

Neji saw Naruto wince for the third time. It was tough for him to hear Ibiki begin to enumerate Sasuke's many faults. Neji sensed Sasuke's heart skip just a fraction of a beat.

"You've hit on something, Ibiki-san," he alerted to the interrogator.

Outwardly, Sasuke did not respond.

"Well, I admit, I can see why you picked her, even if I think Orochimaru probably made sure he turned you off from girls," Ibiki was now goading Sasuke outright. "She's a looker. And we're aware of her abilities. Hot stuff."

"Shut up," Sasuke spat. He was playing right into Ibiki's hand.

"Ah, so now we get a reaction from you. Maybe you aren't such a pretty boy after all, eh? My mistake. Too bad you won't be playing house with her anymore. Must have been...kinky. Lucky guy, being able to order someone like that around."

Neji saw Naruto glance at him questioningly, as if to ask what Neji had seen while he was observing the hideout. Neji just blushed, and Naruto noticed. He turned away, somewhat confused. Neji understood all too well Ibiki's current line of questioning. It had been the only thing to get a rise out of Sasuke so far. Neji realized that Tsunade and Ibiki had known they might resort to this. No wonder Tsunade was in such a hurry to send her student home. Naruto was having a hard time bearing this, and no doubt it would have been crushing to Sakura's heart if she had heard the things Ibiki was saying, whether or not his little inferences turned out to be true.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"My, my. But you're wrong, Sasuke," Ibiki hissed, as he grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him eye to eye, the force of his movement straining the chains at Sasuke's wrists, causing them to bruise and the skin to break, shedding more Uchiha blood. "She has everything to do with it if she was following your orders as you say. That puts you in even a bigger hole, you know, if you're the leader of your little entourage." He released Sasuke with a shove. "But, even if you'd like to protect your little treasure, she's involved up to her neck on her own. You don't think we'd let someone known to have been completely loyal to Orochimaru go with just a peck on the cheek, now do you? She's in it. Probably, she'll die. Probably, you'll die too. Unless you start talking. NOW."

"Enough, Ibiki," Tsunade said. "I'm already bored with this. Look, Sasuke, I'll get straight to the point. I want to know why you're working for Akatsuki. There were witnesses to your little adventure in the land of Thunder. I wonder if you were aware of that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's a lie," Neji said into the mouthpiece, as he sensed Sasuke's pulse quicken slightly.

"Liar!" shouted Ibiki, for dramatic effect.

Now, it was Kakashi's turn. "Sasuke, we've had enough interactions with Akatsuki to know what they're after. They want the Tailed Beasts. You helped them acquire one. As Tsunade-sama said, there were witnesses. You need to start talking, now, before I punish you myself. If you're with Akatsuki, you're a threat to Konoha and any other hidden village. It makes you a criminal, Sasuke."

"Heh. Big deal. I am doing what I have to do. What needs to be done."

"It is a big deal! Why don't you get it? We're trying to HELP you," Kakashi continued, himself becoming impassioned. "Talk now, and maybe you won't die. Keep up the tough guy act, and someone will have your head. It will either be Tsunade-sama, or some other Village's Kage."

"I would rather die than receive her mercy. I don't give a shit about Akatsuki or their little collection of monsters. What they do with those... things is not my affair."

Neji felt Naruto retreat from himself a bit. Sasuke, either intentionally or not, continued to hurt him.

"So, you think your using them, eh?" Ibiki inferred. "That's a pretty dangerous game you're playing. I wonder how you ever got people to go along with a suicide mission like that."

"As far as I know, no one who followed me is dead. Who's pathetic now?" Sasuke answered flatly.

"Yeah, but they're not exactly rushing to your aid, either. And the so-called leader of Akatsuki left this village in about the same condition as you are now. Worse actually. We know enough to know that, for him, that affliction will be more temporary. Yours is a bigger state of disrepair, or do you switch bodies too now?"

Silence. Neji sensed that Sasuke may not have known this information. "I don't think he knows that much about Pain, Ibiki-san. His aura reflected a hint of surprise," Neji explained to the interrogator.

"They will have the Nine Tails, if that's what you're getting at," Sasuke continued. "They will. It's only a matter of time. Konoha will be without its number one weapon. When that happens, the dominance of Senju will cease. That is what you have to look forward to. If I die in your prison, someone will take up where I left off."

Naruto was crushed. Neji felt his pain that his precious friend could speak so casually of his demise.

"And, just where did you leave off, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"You don't need to know. I'm done talking."

Tsunade persisted. "Well, here's another bit of food for thought for you Sasuke, before we send you back to dreamland. The Eight Tails Jinchuuriki has been sighted. Alive. You failed your mission."

Sasuke looked at her dispassionately, but Neji felt his surprise in earnest. His pulse quickened at the mention of his possible failure. "You've got him. His pulse is quickening slightly, and his brow flinched almost imperceptibly," Neji warned. He had seen it. He had seen Sasuke get ruffled, he was sure of it.

"I said I was done talking."

"Whose orders are you following, Sasuke?" Ibiki demanded. "You've managed to cut down your mentor. Who's guiding your hand now?"

"No one guides my hand. I work for my own goal, the same goal it has always been. I am an avenger, and I will restore my clan."

Kakashi was next to respond. "If that's true, tell me. Who is the other Sharingan user, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was surprised again. "It happened again, Kakashi-sensei. I sensed his surprise," Neji contributed.

"Don't bother to tell us you don't know what we're talking about. He showed himself to us, or did he neglect to tell you that?"

Silence.

"You think you're using Akatsuki. They think they're using you. I bet they're pretty disappointed in you if you couldn't bring home their prize." Kakashi was making himself sound absolutely sinister. Neji saw Naruto look upon him with a measure of his own surprise.

"I don't know what it is you're planning," Tsunade continued, "but these plans stop here. Whoever the other Sharingan user is, we will find out his true identity. The less you cooperate, the less inclined I am to keep you alive. Pretty tough to restore your clan from beyond the grave."

"The Uchiha do not accept limits like death."

Tsunade furrowed her brow once again. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Your brother has certainly been 'limited' by it. Or have you forgotten that his blood is on your hands as well?"

"My brother chose death. He chose his own path, a path I will not follow. His death must be avenged as well. That will only happen when Konoha falls."

"And this other Sharingan user is facilitating that, eh, Sasuke? Is that what you mean?" Kakashi asked. "Are you saying that killing Itachi was a mistake?"

Neji saw a small tear form in the corner of Sasuke's eye. He felt his aura change slightly. A new sensation of grief overlaid his anger. "He's...grieving over Itachi, Kakashi-sensei. I'm sure of it. I don't understand it, but that's what I'm feeling," Neji said into the transmitter.

"The only mistake Itachi made in his life was being a slave to his orders. The Third's orders. That has been the only mistake of the Uchiha. Accepting the rule of Hokage. All Hokage. That mistake will be rectified."

"So there was another survivor, then," Tsunade said quietly. "Who is it. Tell us. NOW."

"Why? So you and those old people could cut us down again? I don't think so."

"Old people?" Tsunade asked. "What old people?"

Silence. "The ones who sent Itachi to hell."

Tsunade looked at Ibiki. Neji felt a wave of anger come over her. "We're done. Give me the sedative."

"But, Tsunade-sama, we're just-"

"NOW, IBIKI!" she shouted. Even Kakashi was startled. Something just happened, but Neji wasn't sure what it was. Tsunade seemed to realize something that disturbed her greatly.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Ibiki relented, handing her another syringe.

"We'll continue this later, Sasuke," she said as she plunged the needle into his neck, sending him almost instantly back to unconsciousness.

Neji cancelled his Byakugan, and took a full breath as he removed his wireless gear.

"You all right, Neji?" Naruto asked quietly, concern in his blue eyes.

"Yeah. It's fine. I guess I didn't need to mess up your brain after all, Naruto. You were pretty quiet. For you."

Naruto chuckled even though he was still upset at what he had heard. "I guess even I can resist breaking the glass when I want to."

"Yeah."

***********

A/N Thank you for continuing to read! I don't own anything, this is just for fun! Ceile humbly thanks everyone who is supporting this story. I've been having a great time sharing my Naruto adventure with you all. Thanks to those of you who sent messages wishing my family good health. We're slowly getting out of the sickies, and I'm really relieved. I hope all is well with all of you.

C

***********


	30. Chapter 30

**sorry for the re-upload...new word processing program. still working it out...made one spelling correction**

"Release the door, Shikamaru! Now!" Tsunade shouted, as she stormed toward the exit of the room, Ibiki and Kakashi close at her heels. Shikamaru barely had time to release it before she flung it open, causing it to break off its hinges, the sound of groaning metal reverberating against the walls of the small room.

"Tsunade-no-baa-chan! What's going on?!" Naruto exclaimed as everyone stepped back a bit. When Tsunade got into a foul mood, it was unwise to cross her. Period.

"Not now, Naruto! I've got a couple people who need a _serious_ earful. Ibiki, Kakashi!"

"Hai!" They answered, snapping to attention.

"You're with me! Let's go!"

"But Tsunade-no-baa-chan?! What do we do?!" Naruto implored.

"What are your orders, Tsunade-sama?" Neji calmly asked, trying to reduce the rapid escalation of the atmosphere.

"Just- Just be on standby. You'll be called when needed. Let me out of here!" she yelled at one of the ANBU who nearly tripped over himself to lead Tsunade and company out through the exit to the tunnels. After they had gone, the group left behind just stood in stunned silence for a few seconds.

"Yamato-Taichou, what the hell just happened?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, Naruto. I'm just not sure."

Shikamaru walked over to the broken door. "Well, this is troublesome. I guess I'll have to fix this before I see any clouds today," he said with a casual sigh which belied the worry Neji knew he was feeling. "Uh...are we adjourned, Taichou?"

"Yes. We're adjourned. Be on standby as Hokage-sama ordered. Don't stray too far from your homes."

"I got it," grumbled Naruto, frustrated that he didn't understand what had happened, why the interrogation had ended so abruptly. Neji didn't understand it either. But Tsunade knew something, had realized something. Who was she rushing off to meet?

Neji thought for a few more seconds, and figured out who it might be. It made sense. He had known from Kakashi's report that, indeed, there was a third Sharingan user, one of the Akatsuki that the Konoha team encountered while in search of Itachi. Perhaps the elders might know his true identity if he was a survivor of the Uchiha massacre.

"Taichou, Naruto. I think Tsunade's going to see the Village Elders."

"I thought as much," agreed Yamato.

"Eh? What the hell for?" Naruto shouted. Suddenly, realization washed over him as well. "You mean, they were the ones Sasuke meant when he said 'old people'?"

"I believe so, Naruto," replied Neji.

"I don't get it," Naruto said again, searching his thoughts. "Sasuke didn't even know those people, except maybe just by sight. Didn't he say that the old people 'cut' the Uchiha 'down'? I thought Itachi killed them all."

Yamato was deep in thought as well, wondering for himself the meaning of Sasuke's statement. Always prudent, he warned, "Naruto, let us not speculate. Let Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sempai handle it for now. They'll get to the bottom of things."

Naruto sulked a bit, unhappy that he couldn't piece the puzzle together. Neji felt from him that he was on the brink of understanding, but he couldn't quite get there. Neji himself wondered what the Village Elders had to do with things.

"Naruto, let's go home. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will let you know if anything important happens," Neji offered. "I don't think there is anything more we can do right now."

"I guess."

"Come on, then."

Neji, Naruto, and Yamato filed out of the confinement area, leaving Shikamaru and the ANBU to the repair of the broken door. Yamato went his own way, and Neji and Naruto walked together for a while, the bright sun of the day a welcome reprieve from the darkness of the subterranean confinement area. Neji finally felt free from the suffocation of Sasuke's ill will that seemed to hang in the air of his prison, even after he was sent back to unconsciousness. Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Neji, have you ever heard of an Uchiha named Madara?" Naruto asked after they had walked well into the Village from the confinement area.

Neji stopped and studied Naruto for a moment. "I have."

"Who is he?"

"He was the leader of the Uchiha clan at the time of the Village's founding. Why do you ask, Naruto?"

"Oh. So he's dead," Naruto replied, almost to himself.

"Yes. Why do you want to know about him?"

"No reason, really," Naruto answered offhandedly. Neji sensed he wasn't telling him the whole story.

"I don't think you would bring it up unless you had a reason, Naruto. If you have any information, you should let Tsunade-sama know."

"Nah, I'm sure it's nothing. I was just trying to think about who the other Sharingan user we saw was. And I had heard that name once before. But, he's dead, so, I guess that's out."

"Where did you hear that name before? At the academy?"

Naruto gave Neji a puzzled look. "What do you mean the academy?"

Neji smirked a little. "I guess you really didn't spend a lot of time studying, did you?"

"Heh. No. Not as much as I should have, I guess. I've just never been into books. We learned about him at the academy?"

"Well, I was a year ahead of you, so I can't say for sure what was taught in your class, but the battle between Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama, the First Hokage, is pretty much known to everyone."

Naruto seemed to recollect something. "You don't mean... that was the battle of the Valley of the End?"

"It was. Uchiha Madara rebelled against the First and was defeated there." After a short pause, Neji quietly added, "That's where you and Sasuke fought, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. And, at the time, he said something like how fitting it was for us to be fighting there, and I didn't know what he was talking about. But I guess it makes sort of sense, since an Uchiha fought there before. But I swear I don't remember Iruka-sensei talking about it much at the academy. I know the Valley of the End was mentioned, but I don't remember him saying that it was an Uchiha who was killed. I think he might have said that the First beat a rebellious attack from his old rival, and left it at that."

"Perhaps, since Sasuke was in your class, and you were all still young, it wasn't discussed in as much detail out of respect for Sasuke's...situation. Maybe Iruka-sensei did not want to have Sasuke hear about another Uchiha loss."

"You'd think Sasuke would have known about it anyway."

"I'm sure he did, Naruto."

"I don't know how much he really knew about that," Naruto said seriously, and Neji felt confusion from him.

"Why do you say that? Even though Sasuke was young, I'm sure his father must have taught him about some of his clan's own history before... it happened."

Naruto was once again deep in thought. He seemed to be debating if he should say what was on his mind. "Neji, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"About, the Kyuubi, I mean," Naruto said gravely.

Neji was surprised, but he wanted to hear what his friend had to say. "What is it?"

"Well, uh, I can sometimes...talk to it. Crazy right? Like hearing voices in your head that aren't there. But this thing is definitely...there."

Neji raised an eyebrow. He absolutely had no frame of personal reference for this type of thing. All he could do was quietly listen, and hope that Naruto trusted him enough to share his thoughts. He had often wondered what it must be like for Naruto, to have an entirely separate entity, a demon no less, merged to his very being. He had always marveled at Naruto's incredible chakra capacity, and he knew that it must have been a necessary adaptation his body made to contain the Kyuubi. He had not known that Naruto could communicate with it directly.

"Go on, Naruto," Neji reassured him as Naruto seemed to be reconsidering the conversation he had begun.

"Well, before we found Sasuke, the other time, I mean, we got into it with Orochimaru. Or, I guess, I got into it with him. I wanted to find Sasuke and get him away from that guy so badly...that I-" his voice trailed off, and his eyes had become overcast with sadness.

"I heard about that, Naruto," Neji said gently. "Let's keep walking."

They walked a bit further in silence, until they stopped again in the lane below Naruto's apartment. Neji patiently waited for Naruto to continue. He had heard that Naruto had brought Orochimaru to his limits in their last encounter, after the beast within him took over. It seemed Naruto had transformed into a miniature version of the Kyuubi, and caused incredible amounts of damage. It was a frightening power that he possessed. Neji remembered the first time he had seen it at the Chuunin Exam. Naruto should not have been able to use any chakra after Neji's attack of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Though, at the time, Neji didn't understand the nature of the chakra he saw building up from within Naruto, he could see that Naruto's chakra coils were being regenerated anew. He remembered feeling the power of that chakra, as it spun wildly around him, casting discomfort and the sense of danger out to Neji's perceptions. He didn't understand it at the time, but that was the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto had called it forth, and he was instantly faster, more powerful...frightening.

"Well, Neji, I have choices. For a while, whenever I got into a tight spot, I basically focused on drawing the chakra from the Kyuubi to help me," Naruto paused. "Like when I fought you."

"I remember, Naruto," Neji said quietly. "I saw it with the Byakugan. I didn't know what it was then. It was incredible."

"Yeah, well, back then, I could release it to a point without losing myself. But, when I was away with the Pervy Sage, I learned that what I was releasing back then...was nothing compared to what it really is."

Neji understood. After all, they both had much to learn about themselves at that time. It only made sense that, as Naruto matured, he would learn more about the Kyuubi and its power.

"So what is it really, then, Naruto?"

Naruto gave Neji a look of surprise, as if to ask, "You really want to know?"

"It _is_ a monster," Naruto said simply, yet the pain that this admission caused him sent a chill through Neji. Naruto had never wanted to be seen as a monster. Yet, he harbored just that within his own body. Neji thought it must be a constant struggle for him, a struggle between identities that were so achingly opposite. The person that was Naruto, the person who had the power to change people, to love unconditionally though he had never been loved himself, in symbiosis with a Demon who only looked to be released, who only kept its vessel from fatal harm out of its own selfish desire for existence.

"Naruto, you have done more than enough for us to know that the Kyuubi is not who you are. Our friends all know that, and, you may not realize it, but many in the village know it too."

"Well, before I thought I could do things on my own, there was Sasuke. I thought using the Kyuubi was the only way I could catch up to him. Orochimaru was in the way. That time, I thought I needed it to save Sasuke. I...allowed it to take me over. I willingly let it use my body."

"You felt desperation to save your friend. Your motive was not a bad one."

"But I knew the seal was weakening. It has been all this time, a little bit each year. When I was training with the Pervy Sage, I nearly killed him because I couldn't control the Kyuubi's power. I knew that once I crossed into the cage, I would be lost. I knew that would happen, and I still did it."

"Cage? What cage?" Neji asked, thinking of his own formerly caged existence.

"The Kyuubi appears to me in my mind behind the cage of the Yondaime's seal. I can talk to it. When I crossed the bars of the cage, my own will disappeared. Its will took over."

Neji contemplated the complex irony of Naruto's words. Naruto had helped Neji to release himself from his own cage of destiny, yet, he willingly imprisoned his own body and will into the cage of the Demon Fox. All to save Sasuke. Neji felt himself grow angry at Sasuke, though he was careful to still project a neutral aura. 'Sasuke,' Neji thought, 'you haven't even begun to understand the hell Naruto went through for you.'

"And I might have beat Orochimaru up some, but I don't even remember. All I know is...the only thing I know that happened was that I hurt Sakura-chan. Yamato-Taichou told me I hurt her. The guilt I felt was as bad as it was after losing to Sasuke at the Valley of the End. He told me I needed to use my own power, to see Sasuke with my own eyes. To help him without hurting myself or my friends."

"You've done that, Naruto. You developed the Fuuton Rasen-Shuriken. You have learned the Sage Arts. You've brought Sasuke back. All of it, without hurting your friends. Without using...that."

Naruto paused for a moment, absorbing Neji's words. "Sasuke's seen it, you know. The Kyuubi," he said finally.

"What? How?" Neji asked, though he suspected he already knew the answer: the Sharingan. He wanted Naruto to continue; Neji felt that he might hold a piece of the puzzle of Sasuke's continued seeking of revenge.

"When we found him, we had words. He told us his only bonds were bonds of hatred for Itachi. He didn't even care that Orochimaru wanted his body. He was so cold, Neji. He told me I should have been training instead of looking for him. He said I should have just focused on becoming Hokage instead of wasting my time trying to get him to come home. I asked him if he thought I could ever become Hokage if I couldn't save even one friend."

"What did he say, Naruto?"

"He drew is sword. He said he left me alive on a whim before at the Valley of the End. And he said he would end my life on a whim right there. I was prepared to die. It felt as if I had nothing left. But Sai stopped Sasuke, but Sasuke picked us up and tossed us like trash. I was already hurt from my fight with Orochimaru. I couldn't do anything. I was so weak. And then I found myself talking to the Kyuubi."

"What happened?" Neji asked seriously.

"It asked me to release the seal."

Neji was silent. How could someone like Naruto, a person whose heart was as big as the ocean in his eyes, have such evil within him and not succumb to it? He was truly strong. Stronger than anyone Neji knew.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I told it to stay back. That I didn't need its power any more. But it just laughed at me, telling me I was nothing without its power. It reminded me that I was the one asking for it all the time. It begged me to release the seal fully. I refused. Then, Sasuke appeared. There. Out of nowhere."

"Sasuke was in your mind, Naruto?" Neji queried, wondering if it was some type of genjutsu, but quickly deciding that it was different.

"Not only that, he was there in front of the Kyuubi. They saw each other, and the Kyuubi recognized him as an Uchiha. I was really confused."

"The Sharingan, then?"

"Yeah. The Kyuubi said something about his 'accursed lineage' whatever that means. But it seemed to piss Sasuke off. Sasuke figured out that if it had seen the Sharingan before, then it must be the Kyuubi. As crazy as it sounds, it was like the Kyuubi was...intimidated by Sasuke. Then the Kyuubi said something else to him I didn't understand. He said that Sasuke's chakra was more sinister than its own. And that it hadn't seen someone like that since Uchiha Madara."

"So the Kyuubi knew Madara. But it is said that the Kyuubi attacks are a natural disaster that has occurred at irregular intervals all throughout time. Only when it is...sealed in someone like you does that threat go away. Either that, or if it is otherwise controlled."

"'Otherwise controlled?' Neji, what do you mean?"

"Well, as you know, the Uchiha and the Sharingan have its origins within the Hyuuga clan. Sometime, long ago, the Uchiha had developed their own eyes, and were permanently separated from the Hyuuga line. As you also know, the Sharingan and the Byakugan are rather...different from each other. I once overheard, by chance, an older clansmen of mine talking about the Uchiha, right after the massacre. Among other less than kind comments, he said that the Uchiha could control 'that thing'. I think he was referring to the Kyuubi, Naruto."

"That makes sense then, considering what happened when Sasuke was there with me."

"What did Sasuke say?"

"Sasuke said he had no idea who that person, Madara, was. That's why I said to you that I thought Sasuke didn't really know the whole story about Madara facing off against the First Hokage. If he had known it was Madara, he would have recognized the name then, right?"

"I would think so," Neji agreed. "It is confusing, but there has to be an answer to that, one which we may never know. Even if Sasuke knew the name, Uchiha Madara died at the Valley of the End. There's no way he could be alive today as the Akatsuki member you encountered with Kakashi-sensei on the mission to find Itachi."

"Right. So my idea of Madara being the one was kind of out. But all of Sasuke's talk back there about the Uchiha making the mistake of following the Hokage...all Hokage. It made me think of that time down there with the Kyuubi, and about the name Madara. You just said he was the one to rebel against the First Hokage, right? I just can't help but think it's connected to...how Sasuke's been acting."

Neji quietly considered Naruto's thoughts. With the knowledge Neji now had of the interaction between the Kyuubi and Sasuke, he could see why Naruto was trying to connect everything. Could it be that the vile demon within him might have the answers to some of their current questions? Even so, Neji did not want to have to put Naruto in a position to confront it and ask it directly. He thought it would be cruel to make him talk to the very thing he was trying so desperately from which to separate himself. Neji's musings were interrupted by Naruto's next words.

"You know, Neji, Sasuke can suppress the Kyuubi."

"What?" Neji asked incredulously.

"He can, Neji. I saw it with my own eyes. Even the Kyuubi was surprised at his power. All he did was reach out with his hand and squeeze, and all of the chakra that makes up the Kyuubi just bubbled away. I couldn't have brought it forth even if I had wanted to, or at least, that's what it felt like. But what happened next surprised me even more than that, and I think it surprised Sasuke too."

"What happened, Naruto?"

"The Kyuubi warned Sasuke not to kill me. Or he'd live to regret it."

"How did Sasuke react?"

"I don't know. The next thing I knew, I was back on the ground at the hideout, and Sasuke was just staring at me, wanting to kill me anyway."

"Have you told this to anyone else, Naruto?" Neji asked after considering for a brief moment all that Naruto had said.

"No. I didn't want people to know that I could talk to the Kyuubi that way. I was afraid they'd see me as a willing partner of it, when I don't want to be. At all."

"Then why are you telling me this, Naruto? Surely Tsunade-sama, or even Shikamaru could help you figure it out better than I could."

Naruto sighed. "I don't know. I guess I just feel like you wouldn't hold it against me, not after everything that has happened lately. I trust you, the way I always thought I would trust Sasuke. Now, I'm just not sure what to do anymore. I just can't give up on him, but as far as saving him from himself, I think I might go to my grave before it ever happens."

"Naruto, I appreciate the trust you have in me. I'm thankful I've earned it. Likewise, I trust you with not only my life, but the life of my sister, and, eventually, all of Konoha when you become Hokage. And you will, regardless of what may happen to Sasuke."

"I always wanted him to be there when I became Hokage," Naruto went on wistfully, "Now, I don't know that he will, or that I could even accept the position with a clear conscience if I failed to protect him. I promised myself I would save him. I don't bend my words. But this promise gets harder and harder to keep the more time passes. How could I ever become Hokage if I break the promise I made to myself?"

"Naruto, Sasuke is his own man. He made some very poor choices. That's why he is where he is today. If you trust me, let me tell you something, something you may not want to hear me say; but, as your friend, you deserve to know my true opinion."

"I get it, Neji. I want you to be honest with me," Naruto replied, and Neji sensed that Naruto knew what he was about to say.

"There may come a time in the near future when Sasuke's punishment is decided for him. There will be nothing you can do. Don't let him cause you any more pain, Naruto. I know you see him as a brother, but even brothers must sometimes part ways. That will never change how much you loved Sasuke, how much you wanted for him to have a better life. But in the end, he chose his path. I sensed his aura, his ill-intent. I'm sure you did too. He is not the boy you came to love all those years ago. Not anymore. He's choosing to remain in the darkness, Naruto."

"I know," Naruto whispered. It went against every fiber of his being, but Neji felt that he was slowly beginning to realize that even Uzumaki Naruto couldn't save a person who didn't want to be saved.

"You will still make an excellent Hokage, Naruto, no matter what happens. No one will hold anything against you if Sasuke doesn't change." Neji finished. He turned to take his leave, to allow Naruto some time to process everything. But Naruto called after him.

"Neji..."

Turning to face him again, Neji saw a bit more life return to Naruto's eyes. "You're not the first person to tell me something like this. But I think for the first time, I'm starting to understand. Even if I don't like it. Thanks for telling me the truth."

"I always will, Naruto."

"Are you heading home?" Naruto asked, as a slight blush came to his cheeks, and his aura changed. He was already trying to push the pain away.

"I was planning to, yes. Why?" Neji asked, feigning ignorance.

"Well, I, uh, was wondering if you think Hinata might be home."

"Likely."

"Well, I know I shouldn't just show up, but could you give her a message for me?"

"Of course."

"Wait a sec, okay?" Naruto sprang up to the walkway and hurriedly unlocked his door. He was gone for several minutes. Neji was about to follow after him when Naruto swooped back down to the lane, a small scroll in hand.

"Uh, will you give this to her? Sorry I took so long. I forgot about Gaara's message so I read it before writing this for Hinata. I'm not really good at writing stuff, so, uh, well, you can apologize to her for me," Naruto said with a shy smile.

"Sure. I know she'll be happy to receive it. I trust the Kazekage had some insightful words for you?"

"Yeah. He did. I guess he really is my friend."

"Uzumaki Naruto has many friends. That is the truth of it," Neji stated, not wanting to pry into Naruto's personal correspondence with Gaara.

"Thanks, Neji."

Neji nodded, and began to return home to the Hyuuga compound, the message from Naruto within his grasp. 'This ought to make Hinata-sama's day,' he thought, happy that Naruto could still be thinking of her despite the difficult conversation they had just had.

When Neji returned to his room at the compound, he found that all three candidates had sent replies, agreeing to the matches he had set up for them. They were little more than formal acceptances. Neji knew that any real conversations would likely occur before and after he sparred with them. Tomorrow, he had planned to meet both Daiki and Kenta. He left the match with Yuudai for a few days later, hoping it would allow for a chance to have a discussion with Hiashi about his reservations first. He was not afraid of facing him, but he knew that match would be the most difficult of the three.

After perusing the acceptances, he set the papers down on his desk along with Naruto's message. He changed out of his robes and put on more casual attire suitable for an afternoon spent on standby. He pocketed Naruto's message, and stopped by the kitchen for a quick bite to eat before setting out to find Hinata. If she was not in her rooms, she would likely be out in her Mother's garden.

Neji went to her room first, and felt her presence. She was inside, and she was, thankfully, unaccompanied. He was glad for that, as he had something else to discuss with her. He knocked on the screen. "Come in, Neji-niisan," Hinata softly answered.

Neji entered her suite which consisted of a sitting room at the front, and her bedroom and bath at the rear. Her sitting area was bathed in sunlight, and she had a small container garden in front of one of the ample windows. Hinata had the screens to the outdoors open, and she was sitting just beyond them on the outdoor walkway that abutted a small pond filled with beautiful koi and water lilies.

"I heard you were called away, Niisan. Is everything all right?" Hinata asked as Neji made his way over to where she sat.

"Everything is...as expected," Neji answered evenly.

"Oh," Hinata said, somewhat disappointed. No doubt she had been thinking about Naruto and Sasuke as well. "Please, be seated, Neji-niisan. It's beautiful today."

"Thank you, Hinata-sama." Neji sat down next to her. "Hold out your hand, please."

Hinata gave him a curious look, and held out her delicate hand. "What is it?"

"A little something. A message, Hinata-sama. From _him_," he said as he placed the scroll into her now trembling hand. Her faced turned a shade of pink, and Neji sensed her heart quicken as the paper touched her skin. She gripped it tightly.

"Thank you, Niisan," she whispered.

"I'll leave you to read it privately, but there is something I must ask of you first, Hinata-sama."

"Is it about the succession?"

"Yes. I meet with two of the candidates tomorrow morning. I would prefer if you were absent from the grounds at that time. Perhaps I could arrange for Shino to take you on a visit to Kurenai-sensei for the morning hours."

"C-could you arrange for Naruto-kun to escort me instead?"

Neji sighed. Of course, he trusted Naruto with Hinata. But he did not want them to be seen together in the Village without a third person present. It was probably overly prudent, but he did not want any unexpected rumors to begin flying about. Though Konoha was a large village, Hinata had a measure of celebrity status as the known heiress to the Hyuuga clan. She was noticed just about everywhere she went, despite her shy nature. Being seen with Shino would not cause anyone who saw them to speculate on her business.

"I think, for now, it would be best if you not see Naruto alone. Not until we know what we're going to do about things. I would not want any idle gossip to reach Hiashi-sama's ears."

Hinata was disappointed, but Neji knew she understood the delicate nature of the situation. "I know," she whispered.

"I'm sure Shino would understand. I had already sent word, preparing him, and Kiba, that you may require an escort from time to time. They both responded that they would assist. Shino is less...vocal. I would feel more comfortable if you were with him. I intend to go over to the Aburame estate to ask him if he would be available to you tomorrow after I leave here."

"I understand, Niisan."

"Very well, Hinata-sama. I'll leave you to your reading, then."

Hinata blushed again.

"Oh, Hinata-sama, before I forget. He asked me to apologize to you. He said he wasn't 'good at writing stuff'. But, I'm sure Hinata-sama won't mind."

Hinata smiled. "No, I won't."

"I thought as much. All right, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going."

"Thank you, Neji-niisan. For everything."

"It's my pleasure, my Sister."

With that, Neji left for what he hoped would be his final errand of the day.

********

A/N Thanks so much for continuing to read! 30 chapters..it's hard for me to believe. I appreciate the continued support for this story.

(I don't own anything. This is just for fun and frolic!)

Thank you again, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but the Holidays are here, and Ceile is dreadfully far behind. I'm further along in this story than I am with my holiday preparations. So, please be patient with me, and I'll try my very best to continue to keep you entertained.

Thanks again,

C

**************


	31. Chapter 31

Neji left the Hyuuga compound and headed for the home of Aburame Shino. Shino was a quiet man, like Neji himself, and Neji knew he was a staunch observer. Even though his message to him about escorting Hinata did not contain specifics, Shino was also a member of an elite Konoha clan. Neji assumed Shino would understand the meaning behind the request without him having to enumerate the details.

When he arrived at Shino's home, he rang a small bell located in the vestibule of the house. Shortly, a man appeared, and Neji recognized him as Aburame Shibi, Shino's father.

"What brings you here, Hyuuga Neji?"

"I'd like to have a word with your son, Aburame-san. Is he at home?"

"He is here. You may wait."

"Thank you."

A moment, later, Neji sensed the familiar presence of Shino behind him. Turning, he nodded a greeting, which was returned equally with a silent nod.

"This is not a social call, is it, Neji?

"No. I was hoping you might have some time to spend with Hinata-sama tomorrow morning. Just for a few hours."

Shino looked at Neji from behind his dark sunglasses. Even while at home, he wore his overcoat which only allowed for a sliver of his face to be visible to anyone.

"Because there is something you need to take care of for which you would prefer she be absent," he said, more as a declaration than a question.

"Precisely."

"I take it I'm about to lose a teammate."

Neji was correct. It seemed Shino had accurately assessed the situation.

"Perhaps."

"I had wondered when it would happen; I knew it was coming. She is the future leader of your clan and, in that role, it would not be preferred to have her placed regularly on a battlefield."

"That is the preference of her Father and of the Clan Elders, yes."

Shino examined Neji closely, knitting his eyebrows into a slight "v" that could been seen above his glasses. "But I see that it is not your preference, Neji."

Shino was, indeed, incredibly perceptive. "No. It isn't," Neji admitted.

"Do you not think she is capable?" Neji sensed that Shino was preparing to defend his teammate's strength to him if need be.

"It isn't that. I think she is very capable. But Hinata-sama...has plans of her own. My aim is her happiness."

Shino considered Neji's words carefully; his expression, what little could be seen of it, remained unchanged. "Her desires?"

"You could call it that," Neji replied, trying to sound casual, but fearing he hadn't succeeded.

"Is it really best to be working only to fulfill her desires over her needs?" Shino always had a cryptic way of speaking. Hinata was an expert at interpreting him, as she had known him and had been close to him for so long. Neji was less familiar with his ways, and had to make an effort to understand him.

"Are they not one and the same, Shino?"

"When you look at the sky, Neji, do you simply see it as blue? Or is it azure, or cerulean, or dotted with clouds, or without clouds, or filled with birds flying and chirping, or is it totally devoid of anything avian? Is it about to rain, or has it just rained somewhere else?"

'This guy,' Neji thought, 'what is it I like about him again?'

"What are you trying to say, exactly?" Neji asked, not entirely sure how to appropriately engage in conversation with Hinata's teammate. "I assume there's a point hidden there somewhere."

"To me, the sky is never just blue. There's always something there or not there that makes it worth looking at. I am an observer of many things, Neji. Would you care to know what I observe about you and your cousin?"

"I suppose," Neji responded, again trying to sound casual. It seemed this encounter would not be left as a simple request after all. It appeared that the normally silent Shino wanted to be talkative today.

"If I were to liken the Hyuuga Clan to a hive of bees, Hinata will assume the role of the Queen."

"Okay," Neji said cautiously, not sure if he liked where Shino's analogy was headed. "So what am I then, a 'worker bee'?" Neji couldn't totally veil his sarcasm, but Shino seemed not to be phased by it.

"A worker bee spends her whole life in service to the Queen, and ultimately to the hive. Worker bees are sterile females. They are not in competition with the Queen, their role is only to support her and the Hive. In so doing, they facilitate that the Queen, in her youth, has an opportunity to mate with suitable drones for the eventual succession of the colony. When she returns, sometimes worker bees will actually disable drones within their own hive while the Queen lays eggs, even if she is still ripe for mating, by gnawing off their wings and legs, or denying them food, because the drones of her own hive have outlived their usefulness."

"Uh-huh," Neji said, hoping he wasn't outwardly scowling as much as he was inwardly. Insects were not really his cup of tea. The discussion of their mating habits was even less appealing.

"So, you might say, that the worker bee enables the Queen to experience many drones, from different colonies, in her youth, in order to increase her reign as Queen, and secure the colony. Insects like bees communicate largely through pheromones and other chemical signals from the Queen's brain. The more mates the Queen has had, the more appealing she is to the Hive, and the more apt the workers are to continue to serve her. But, ultimately, despite the fact that she retains her fertility for the whole of her life, her main duty is the laying of eggs, and she only really goes on these mating forays in her youth. Her adulthood is spent populating the Hive for future generations, and reigning supreme over her family."(1)

"Shino, I assume you aren't implying that Hinata-sama follow the mating rituals of a Queen bee. At least, I hope you aren't."

"It's just an analogy. Instead of multiple mates, think of it as multiple experiences. The more experience Hinata is allowed to have, the more well rounded a leader she will be, and the more trusted she will be by the clan. If she experiences other people in her youth, in various types of relationships, platonic and, perhaps, even innocent forms of more intimate relationships, she will gain experience and maturity from observing the differences in those people. She can then take that knowledge back to the Clan and lead with a variety of personal experiences to draw from." He paused, trying to see if Neji was getting his meaning. Feeling that he was not, Shino continued.

"Ultimately, however, Hinata's first duty is to the clan, just as the Queen bee's first duty is to the hive. The Queen bee kills the drones with whom she has mated, only to return to the hive for her adulthood duty, laying eggs. She forsakes them, but if she has mated with several different drones, it increases her appeal to the workers. It helps to provide the strongest and most lengthy leadership she can give to the hive. Drones only exist to fertilize Queens. After which, they die. Any remaining drones are eliminated by the worker bees, as I said before. All males are eventually cast out every season. During adulthood, a Queen will quietly oversee everything, and the workers provide her support."

"Sounds like a solitary duty to me," Neji remarked.

"How is being surrounded by a loyal hive solitary? Their instinct guides them to preserve the future of the hive, ensuring the Queen's comfort."

"But Hinata-sama is a person with feelings, emotions. She's not ruled by instinct alone like an insect. She has her own free will," Neji quietly contested, though he was beginning, slowly, to understand the point Shino was trying to make. If Shino was trying to play devil's advocate, trying to leave Neji questioning his own decisions, he was verily succeeding.

Shino sighed a bit. "Yes, the human condition often goes against what could be described as the near perfection of insect society. But the rigidity of a Hive is not unlike the rigidity your Hyuuga Clan is known to possess. No matter what Hinata feels in her heart, her duty remains."

"So you think she should just forget her own desires and just blindly obey? That doesn't really go with my outlook on life these days. And you, and Kiba, more than anyone, should know that Hinata has been working hard to change her timid, more submissive, ways. What would all that work be for if she gave up on the life she wants to live?"

"She is still young. Just because they wish her to be betrothed does not mean a wedding will immediately be forthcoming... right?" Shino asked with a more uncertain disposition.

"In our clan, betrothal is very nearly the same as marriage. She will be instantly limited in her routines. By my coming here today, and asking you to escort her in the village, you should see that it is already starting. Also, considering the haste of our elders, I wouldn't find it surprising if the timetable for an actual wedding is moved up as well."

"And you think it is your duty to stop this process entirely."

"I do."

"Why?"

It was a simple question, but Neji suddenly felt unprepared for it. "Because I am her cousin, her brother. It's my job to-"

"Protect her? Is that what you think you are doing?" Shino interrupted.

"Hinata-sama told me you knew of a person named Hyuuga Yuudai," Neji said coolly. "She said you warned her about him."

Shino, for a split second, look startled. "Is he the one?"

"He is one of three." Seeing a look of vague consternation cross Shino's sliver of a face, Neji continued. "So, I gather, you understand. Yes, I want to protect her. Even if I can't keep her from her own decisions, I can at least try my best to keep certain people from having contact with her."

"I see. But, I'm sure that you won't be involved in the elders' decision making."

"No."

Shino inhaled and exhaled deeply. Neji sensed he had another story to tell, making the amount of words he had to say in this conversation surpass all combined previous conversations Neji had ever had with Hinata's teammate.

"I was on a mission with my father once, and that man was part of the squad. My father was the squad leader, and he had problems with him. It was supposed to be a scouting and apprehension mission. He's been a chuunin for almost ten years, and I learned from Father that he was assigned to the mission because, he has the best distance range of sight with the Byakugan of the Shinobi from your clan currently in service to the Hokage."

Neji raised an eyebrow, prompting Shino to quickly add, "Aside from you, of course. You were unavailable at the time, and my Father's request of Tsunade-sama for your services was denied because of that. Yuudai was sent instead, for his range in distance is nearly that of yours. I tried to persuade Father to have Hinata come with us, but, at the time, she was still refining her distance skills. Father thought it would be best to have a more seasoned Byakugan user with us, if we couldn't have you. I believe he regretted his decision."

"What kind of 'problems'?" Neji asked seriously. Hearing this made him angry. Displaying a lack of decorum to one's own clansman, like Yuudai had done to him when they met, was enough of a poor reflection on the man. Insulting Naruto was another. Now, Neji had come to find out, that he couldn't show respect for a captain while on a specialized mission, a mission where he could have had opportunity to use his gifts with the bloodline to assist.

"Well, my only real experience with the Hyuuga have been my interactions with Hinata, and occasionally her sister and father. And you, to an extent. He was most unlike the rest of you."

"I think I see what you mean."

"He was not above disrespecting the captain. Other than Hinata's own caring personality, I have never known a Hyuuga to be anything less then at least cordial, if cool. Always respectful. He was barely civil, and didn't take to following my Father's orders well. Besides myself, there was another young chuunin with us. Father saw in Yuudai the potential for...discord in the squad for the mission. He did not want me or the other more youthful squad member to be influenced by Yuudai's continued questioning of orders."

"I see." Neji was furious. "I hope that his insubordination did not reflect poorly on your Father's opinion of our clan."

"My Father is also an observer. I believe he saw him as an aberration. I don't think you need to be worried about that."

"I am relieved."

"But what truly shaped my opinion of him was what he said to me when Father was out of earshot, securing our target."

"I almost don't want to ask," Neji hissed, not bothering to hide his displeasure.

"He asked me about Hinata. He knew she and I were teammates." Shino paused, and Neji felt his discomfort. "I didn't really want to talk about it, so I basically ignored him."

"Tell me, Shino, what did he say to you?"

"I will tell you what he said word for word. You can infer the meaning for yourself. He said, 'Boys like you and the Inuzuka brat are cute for fun and games. They can help a princess idle away her youth with pipe dreams of life outside the Clan. But, in the end, you're just boys with the wrong blood. When the Main Family of the Hyuuga is mine to possess, I'll take great pleasure in laughing at your loss. Every time I possess her.'"

Neji felt the blood drain from his face. He was embarrassed, enraged, ready to kill. Shino sensed it.

"Neji, I didn't tell Hinata what he said. I've told no one. Nor did I dignify his lewd words with a response. I only warned her to stay away from him, but it seemed she barely recognized the face or even the name. I had no idea they would pick him as one of the potentials. I assumed the Clan would know something about his personality and see what a poor match they would be."

Neji recovered his rage enough to speak again. "Unfortunately, the choice is based largely on skill with the Byakugan. You yourself acknowledged he has that."

"It would be most unfortunate if he was matched with her, but I suppose there's little say you could have, even if you have been asked to assist by Hiashi himself."

"Kuso. Shino. 'Most unfortunate'? Is that the best you can come up with? This is your friend we're discussing. Her future. You seem pretty blasé." Once again, Neji found himself speaking more coolly to Shino than he probably should have been. Shino was nonplussed. It seemed he had created his own emotional distance to the subject of Hinata's succession.

"What do you think you can do if the Elders of your Clan choose him?"

"I'm hoping that they will not."

"It's not like you, Neji, to not have a plan. Relying only on hope," Shino was now glaring at him. "This situation has clouded your judgment, if I may say so."

Neji couldn't help but take slight offense. Shino didn't understand the intricacies. He didn't understand what it meant to be marked into a Branch Family, like Hinata's sister would be if things were allowed to simply unfold. He didn't know of the complications Naruto's new feelings for Hinata had presented.

"You are not aware of everything that has happened recently. There are some other factors that I must weigh. Unpredictable factors," he added, almost as a thought spoken aloud, one which he immediately regretted uttering.

"Unpredictable. Let me guess. Naruto."

Neji fixed his gaze on Shino. White eyes met black glasses as the two searched for their next words. For a moment, Neji worried that Hinata and Naruto had been seen. But then, he realized, that Shino knew Hinata as well as she knew him. Hinata's crush on Naruto was never much of a secret among their friends, even if they never spoke of it to either Hinata or Naruto directly.

"Something like that," Neji answered, just to fill a silence that even he was finding to be an uncomfortable one.

"And you're encouraging her crush?"

"I've never not encouraged it. I just kept quiet about it, same as you, and everyone else who ever knew about it."

"But you're more actively involved now, and, I presume, so is he?"

Neji hesitated slightly before answering with a curt nod.

"You need to stop it." Shino said at length.

"What?"

"You heard me. It will only lead to Hinata's ruin."

"What do you think you know about that?" Neji found himself retorting a little angrily.

"I am an observer. I have observed your relationship with Hinata over the last few years. At first, it was because I wanted to keep her away from you at any cost." He paused, and lowered his voice to a whisper. "You know why."

"That was a long time ago, Shino. I have regretted my actions at the Chuunin Exam more times than you could probably imagine," Neji quietly answered, controlling his anger a bit better. His own continued pain at the murderous intent he had once directed at Hinata was something he would never forget, and apparently, Shino never forgot it either.

"That's why I said 'at first'. Then, I saw your relationship with the Main Family improve. Hinata was overjoyed that the two of you had made amends. I had never seen her so happy that there was more harmony at your home then there had been before. I could tell you had started working with her, but she was working hard on her own. Kiba and I need her. We wanted nothing more than for her to realize she was needed. But, I admit, I remained suspicious of you for quite some time afterward."

"You thought I would try to kill her again, after being forgiven," Neji whispered.

"It crossed my mind," Shino said with little affect.

Neji remained silent. He couldn't argue with Shino's point of view. From the outside, Shino's concerns were warranted to say the least, especially at that time when Neji's own resolve was still finding its way out of its embryonic stage.

"I understand, Shino. I cede that point to you. But, surely, you have also seen the changes in my own life that I have made since then. I hope you no longer concern yourself with that scenario."

"You are correct. I'm not concerned that you would intentionally physically harm her again."

"But you are still concerned that I will harm her again in some other way." Neji perceived that this was what Shino was truly getting at.

"Yes."

"I assure you, Shino. I have no intention of causing her any more pain. I only want her to be happy. I don't want her to be alone in the Clan any more, the way she was when she was a child. A marriage to someone she barely knows could isolate her, stripping away her strength, the character she's been working so hard to achieve. Even her Father wants for his daughters' happiness; it is why I believe I was chosen for the role of assisting in the succession. He wants change."

Shino considered Neji's words. "Letting her believe she can have a relationship with Naruto would effectively do what it is you are trying to prevent. This is why I say your judgment is clouded. You have gone from outright hating her and what her position stands for, to being protective to the point of absurdity and over-involvement in her life. That is what I observe, Neji." Shino said. Neji felt it wasn't intended as an outright insult, but he couldn't help recoiling from Shino's words nonetheless.

"Is it wrong for me to love her? To want to help her have what you and I both know she has wanted since we were kids?"

"I'm not saying she shouldn't...have experiences that make her happy. It would be good for her, for now, as I tried to say earlier. The more she lives now, the better prepared she will be. Innocent dalliances won't keep her from eventually accepting reality. A reality you're trying to shield her from."

"Tch."

"Your cousin needs to lead that clan. It would benefit from her kindness and instinctive knowledge of people. How will she lead if they banish her from it? You can't argue with me that a relationship with Naruto wouldn't be grounds for that. I'm sure the Elders see only one thing when they look at him, if they even would look at him."

Neji scoffed irritably. "Hinata-sama will do what she wants to do in the end, regardless of what I say. She told me as much herself. I've only succeeded in pausing her decision until I handle things the way Uncle expects. Surely, you're not saying she'd be better off with someone like Yuudai-san."

"Neji, if I thought I would be considered in any way, I'd ask for her hand myself," Shino said quietly. Neji swore he saw a light pink hue dance across the sliver of Shino's face, but it vanished as soon as it had appeared. "But, I am not a fool. Just about everyone in the village has at least a vague idea of how the Hyuuga clan works. Of course, I don't want her with that guy," he continued, noticeable disgust in his otherwise flat tone. "But, in the end, we are powerless. The cycle of your clan, the cycle of a Hive, must inevitably go forward in the manner in which it has been prescribed for generations. For security, if, for nothing more."

"So you would be willing to lose your teammate, your...friend, to let her go so easily? Even if she's not sure she wants to herself? If there's a chance that things could change, even a little, is it not worth trying?"

"I believe that the best thing for your family is for Hinata to lead it. If I thought she could remain working as a Kunoichi, there would be no one more happy than I. But even I know that is not an option. You need to get back to reality, Neji. Help her to be a good leader. Don't encourage her to throw the chance away."

"Well, I do agree that Hinata's leadership would help the clan. In fact, there is probably no one more adored than she is. But I don't think I can just sit idly by and let fate consume her. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that destiny can be changed. If I can't stop the succession from going forward, I won't keep her from deciding for herself what she wants to do."

"You think Hiashi will look fondly upon that? If he banishes her from the clan, and you come to her rescue, do you think that would really sit well with him? What about your own position?"

"I don't really care much about that anymore."

"I see. And what about... _him_?"

"What about him?"

"What if he breaks her heart? Hinata will have thrown away her future for nothing." Shino declared seriously, though his words spoke not of the slight hint of jealousy Neji sensed.

"He won't."

"What if he hurts her...accidentally?"

"What are you saying?" Neji asked, not liking Shino's inference.

"Does he really have full control over...?"

"You're an observer. You tell me," Neji said flatly. "He's been working hard to leave that power behind."

"But it's not like it really could be, now, is it?"

"Are you saying Naruto is dangerous, Shino? He is our comrade. Did he not just help to keep our Village from further harm? Did he not just help to apprehend one of its biggest threats? You were there. That power you saw was all his own."

"I know Naruto is our comrade. I respect him. I don't see him as evil, I just...worry. That's all. That, and there are still people who don't care much for him to say the least. What would happen if it becomes known that Hinata has chosen him? It would make her a target of people's cruelty as much as he is. He should know that. And he should be willing to free her from that, even if it costs him his own happiness."

"I never said it wasn't complicated." Neji groaned, the new weight of Shino's outlook on things only adding to his already heavy thoughts on the matter of the succession and what to do about it.

"But it doesn't have to be as complicated as you're helping to make it. Get rid of these candidates if you really don't like them, find others. But don't let her childhood fantasies stop her from what she was born to do. That is my honest opinion, and you can take it for just that. My opinion."

"Though I can't say I agree with you, I understand. You have given me much to consider, and I will. But, as it stands, I have a job to do tomorrow. So, Shino, are you able to accompany Hinata in the morning?"

"What time?" Shino said after a short pause.

"I'd like her to be gone by eight."

"Consider it done."

"Thank you."

Neji turned to leave. He had not expected one of Hinata's own teammates to suggest that she simply obey the will of the clan so easily. But, Shino presented Neji with some valid points to ponder. Perhaps he was getting too involved. 'No,' Neji thought, 'I know I'm already too involved.' Shino was right on that point at least, Neji admitted to himself. Sighing, he took to the rooftops and headed home. He would tell Hinata to be ready at eight and then lock himself in his room. He did not want to be disturbed any more today.

********

(1)

University of Illinois Laboratory High School, Urbana, IL, USA. "Bee Life Stages". David M. Stone, Teaching Associate. 6/23/05, 12/27/07.

also

Public Library of Science. "For Honey Bee Queens, Multiple Mating Makes Her Attractive To Workers." ScienceDaily 10 October 2007. 15 December 2008.

**********

A/N Thanks for reading. This chapter was in, it was out, it was in, it was out, then finally, what the heck. It's in. The above end note contains the titles (urls fell victim to the filter) of a couple of the articles I read about insects since Ceile is really clueless. It was one of the main reasons I debated on this chapter, since I wanted at least to have some background before I wrote for Shino. I read several, but ended up taking information from these two specifically, so apologies to any entomologists out there who could have other facts at the ready. lol There were a couple of other reasons this one had been on my chopping block for about a week, but I tweaked it a little, so there it is. Likely, there will be no updates until after Christmas, so I would like to take this opportunity to wish everyone a Happy Holiday Season, if you are celebrating. Ceile wishes everyone the best of health and happiness, whether it's a holiday for you or not. :)

Thank you for continuing to read, and I hope you enjoy the final parts of the story to come!

C


	32. Chapter 32

**************

A/N Happy New Year, everyone. So sorry for the delay, but here are the next two chapters. Hopefully, now that the holidays are over, and I don't have any overtime for the next few weeks, I can get back to a more normal updating schedule. Thanks for your patience! I hope you'll enjoy!

C

********************

Neji returned to the Hyuuga compound in a state of mind that was akin to mental exhaustion. Whenever he felt thusly, he had come to find comfort in silent meditation. The relaxation that came with clearing one's mind and focusing on self awareness was a personal luxury that freed him from stress, and helped him to center his thoughts. He certainly had some things to process as a result of his conversation with Shino.

He had no desire for any more conversations or interruptions of any kind for the immediate near future.

Neji had to mentally prepare for his meetings with Daiki and Kenta, and meditation was what he needed more than physical training. If his mind was clear, he thought, his body would naturally follow with equal clarity.

Nodding a slight greeting to the guard as he passed through the gates, Neji made his way into the foyer and onward toward Hinata's suite. He sensed that she was still inside as he tapped on the screen.

"Come in, Neji-niisan," came Hinata's reply from within.

Neji slid open the screen and stepped only a pace or two inside, signaling that he was not staying but for a few moments.

"What time shall I leave tomorrow?" Hinata asked quietly, observing that Neji did not intend to have much of a visit with her. She was slightly disappointed, wanting to tell someone, anyone, about her message from Naruto, but she sensed that Neji would not be interested in it at the moment. Perhaps, he wouldn't want to know anything at all. She chided herself slightly for wanting to turn her cousin into some kind of "best girlfriend", but, telling Hanabi, or even her precious Aiko-chan, about her message would not work. Hopefully, she could mention it to the welcoming ear of Kurenai in the morning.

"Shino will be at the front gate by eight," Neji answered.

Hinata studied her cousin-brother for a few seconds, unable to break his neutral aura. This alone signified that there was something on Neji's mind that he cared not to discuss with her. "Is something troubling you, Niisan?"

"Not really, Hinata-sama. I just need to prepare myself for tomorrow," he said simply, trying desperately not to engage in conversation.

"I see. I u-understand, I think. I suppose you'd like to be alone then?"

"I would, unless there's something you needed?"

Hinata sighed. "No. I'm okay. I know you have a lot to do, and it's all because of me." Then, looking into his eyes directly, she said, "I'm still prepared to follow through with my decision, Neji-niisan. There's no need for you to do this if you would only let-"

"Hinata-sama, you know my answer...and _his_ answer, to that," Neji interrupted quietly.

"Hai," she relented. "I know." She sighed again, and Neji could see the weight in her lavender hued eyes. "I leave it to you , then. Do your best, Niisan."

"I will," Neji softly said, this time, projecting a comforting aura to Hinata that she immediately sensed. Her face became more relaxed, and she looked at him intently, her expression confident and hopeful.

"I want you to know that I appreciate everything, Neji-niisan. Everything," she repeated, placing her fingers lightly on the scroll she held in her lap. Neji could tell just by looking at the small piece of paper that it had been rolled up and unrolled several times. Whatever Naruto had scribbled on it certainly had his desired effect on Hinata. However, Neji couldn't get Shino's words out of his mind. Was this all a mistake? And, if it was, had it now gone too far?

"Don't thank me yet, Hinata-sama. We're only just getting started," Neji cautioned. "Now, I'm going back to my room for the remainder of the day."

"Will you be taking a meal with me later?"

"No, not today."

"O-okay, then. I'll have Aiko-chan bring you something, if you like."

"Thanks, that would do just fine," Neji relented, sensing that Hinata wanted to make some kind of gesture to him, even if just a small one. "I'll expect her around seven then, I suppose?"

"Sure, Niisan. I'll make sure you are not disturbed. I'll let the guard at the gate know to take a message if anyone comes by, and, ano, I'll make sure to keep Hanabi occupied as well. S-she's very interested to know what becomes of all this," Hinata said quietly.

"I'm sure she is," Neji answered flatly. "Hinata-sama, do not let her interfere. Please."

"She won't."

"Good. All right, I'll be going then. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Enjoy your visit with Kurenai-sensei, I'm sure she has been missing you."

Hinata's eyes lightened again, and true happiness brightened her face. "It won't be long before the baby comes. I hope she'll let me be there," Hinata said happily. Then, with more concern, "At least, I-I hope I'll be allowed to be there..." Her voice trailed off.

"Just let me know when the time comes and I'll accompany you if I can. I wouldn't want you to miss out on that, Hinata-sama; I know you are very close to Kurenai-san, and I'm sure she would want you nearby. As long as someone is with you, I don't see any problem in that."

"Thank you."

"I'm off then, okay?"

"Okay."

Neji turned to leave, gently sliding the screen closed behind him. He made his way to the rear of the house, down the familiar walkway to his room. Once inside, he gave in to the rare indulgence of letting his body fall flat onto his bed, absently tugging the cord from his hair and tossing it onto his bedside table as his back met the comfort of the bed beneath it.

'No wonder Shikamaru would lay around all day if he could,' Neji mused to himself as he imagined that the ceiling of his room was replaced instead with a sky filled with voluminous clouds. Just the notion of it alone was enough to calm him into closing his eyes, letting the brief self-induced illusion of being outside and care free come over him.

After a few minutes of finding shapes and people in the imagined clouds of his mind, Neji reluctantly opened his eyes and let them come to rest upon his writing desk. There sat the three responses, and, inside a sealed drawer, the information dossiers on Daiki, Kenta, and Yuudai. "Ugh," he said aloud to the ceiling. "clan business," he muttered to himself, placing his responsibilities back to the fore of his thoughts.

He rose from the bed and went over to his desk. "Kai," he said softly and opened the drawer. He removed the dossiers for Daiki and Kenta and sat. He read them over once again, forming questions for each of the men in his mind, and making a strategy for the best way to face them physically. He purposely left Yuudai's dossier alone. Neji couldn't help but think how hollow the two men seemed on paper. Only when he talked with them in person, and sparred with them would he be able to glean true insight.

Satisfied that he could get no more from the dossiers, Neji rose and moved toward his normal meditation spot on the floor. He opened the screen to the outside and a warm breeze found its way to lifting a few errant strands of hair. Pulling them back behind his ears, he sat cross-legged on a silk pillow on one of the tatami mats that made up the floor in his room. To his left, in its usual place, was a small version of the traditional egoro, or censer. It was made of brass, and had a disproportionately long, yet delicate handle as the base for the small cup-like burner at the top. It had been his mother's, one of the few things he possessed that had been owned by one of his parents.

Neji delicately inspected the depression, and decided he needed to add more makko powder to create a suitable bed of ash for the fragrant wood. He opened a small lacquered box, a gift from TenTen when he had made Jounin, and set to preparing his own private version of the Kodo, or incense ceremony. After the powder, he ground up a small stick of incense, adding it to the egoro. Once his preparations were made, Neji lit the mixture with a match, gently blowing to encourage the scented smoke to rise. He set the egoro down, and closed his eyes once more, taking in the scent of sandalwood, or byakudan, and proceeded to relax his body and mind.

As his muscles and mind began to give themselves over to the aroma, Neji found his inner calm. The life of a Shinobi was often too short, too dangerous. As he got older, Neji found himself craving some kind of connection between this world and the next. After his near death in original mission to retrieve Sasuke, Neji had a want, a need, to prepare spiritually for when his time to cross into the next realm came. In a Shinobi life, that day could always be tomorrow.

The more he left his assumed certainty of destiny behind, the more he needed to grasp onto something larger, more intangible, perhaps, but present all the same. He had found meditation at TenTen's urging, and took up the practice. She had said it helped her to separate herself from their often lethal occupation, and she thought it would do him some good to find that elusive "inner peace" he had not experienced since his father chose death.

At first, he was skeptical. He knew how to quiet his mind to focus chakra and direct it, to find the spiritual strength necessary for jutsu. But meditation simply for the purpose of relaxation and centering was new to him when TenTen suggested it as he recovered from his near lethal injuries. Before, Neji had never allowed himself to let go of his feelings of hatred. But after the Chuunin Exams, after Naruto, a whole new world of experiences had opened up to him. Neji wasn't, by any means, the most spiritual person he knew, but it was something else that he could strive for, to achieve his own individuality. His thoughts, having gone over how he had started to relish these quiet moments, fell back to TenTen. This was yet another thing for which he owed his teammate his thanks. How could she have known that this was something Neji would come to enjoy so, when Neji didn't know it yet for himself?

He let out a long exhalation. There really was no one in his world who knew him as well as she did. Perhaps, when all of the "clan business" was settled, he would try to be more expressive in his...was it gratitude? 'No,' he thought to himself, 'I already know that it's more than that.' The more he tried to categorize his feelings in a platonic way, the less he was able to do it as the years passed. No doubt, after Hinata's succession was resolved, Hiashi would be anxious for him to take a wife as well. 'Well, Hiashi-sama, don't hold your breath,' he thought, realizing that, in his own way, he was as shy as Hinata when it came to matters such as these. Though he shuddered to think it, he was perhaps more shy than Hinata, or, at least, this new version of her that had more determination and resolve than he had ever known her to possess.

Thinking on Hinata's resolve nearly threatened to dispel his relaxation. Breathing in the sandalwood once again, he returned to mental quietude. He mapped out his questions, his attack strategies. However, there was that one giant wild card to consider: Uzumaki Naruto. How long could he keep Naruto from opening the floodgates if he didn't like the eventual outcome of Neji's efforts? When would he be able to tell the Clan Elders that he was, in fact, elite himself? Neji silently hoped that Tsunade would tell him, and tell him soon.

And what of Shino? Neji had to admit he hadn't fully registered his words until he began to replay the conversation he had with Hinata's teammate in his mind. Shino had said he would have asked for Hinata's hand himself if he thought it was an option. Neji knew that Hinata's teammates cared deeply for her, and that they had affection for her, but he had no idea that Shino had been feeling so much more. But, Neji had sensed that Shino was already trying to distance himself from his feelings about the succession, and for Hinata. Neji had thought it was because Shino had accepted the possibility that Hinata would no longer be a part of his team. But now, he realized that he was probably hurting that Hinata still only had eyes for Naruto after all this time. 'Maybe Shino was right. Being an insect would be easier,' Neji thought absently.

Neji still couldn't reconcile with Shino's outlook the fact that he believed Hinata deserved to find her own happiness. He hoped he wasn't making mistakes, but, Naruto seemed to be genuinely affected by the possibility that someone could love him. If he only knew just how many people did, he might not believe it. Yes, there would still be people who despised him. But, as time passed, more and more people in the village were acknowledging him. Certainly, he thought that when Naruto's lineage was revealed, people would have to reconsider before looking upon him with cold eyes. Namikaze Minato was revered in the village. Soon, Neji hoped, his son would be too.

The aroma of the sandalwood was fading into not much more than a breathy vestige. He opened his eyes and looked over at the small clock he kept on his bedside table. It was nearly seven, and Hinata's attendant would likely be arriving in moments. He rose, closed the screen to the evening air, and returned to the dossiers on his desk. Neji decided he had done enough, and put them back into the drawer. He had just sealed it shut when he sensed the presence of Hinata's favorite young attendant outside his room. 'What was her name again?' Neji thought, realizing he barely knew the girl. 'Ami? Ai? No, ...Aiko. That was it,' he finally remembered as a ginger hand met the screen. He sensed she was not entirely comfortable with her task.

"Come in, please," Neji said softly, trying to put the girl at ease as she entered, balancing a small tray of food in her hands.

"Ano, Neji-san, Hinata-sama asked me to bring this to you tonight," said Aiko as she laid the tray down on his dresser. "And a message came for you as well," she added pulling a small scroll from a single pocket on her simple, yet elegant, black dress.

"Thank you," Neji replied as he took the scroll. He recognized the penmanship immediately. TenTen had been by today. He placed the scroll beside the tray of food, resisting a sudden urge to read it right away which surprised him in spite of himself. It seemed the better marketplaces in Konoha were back open for business judging by the delicate fare on the plate. "And thank you for bringing this here for me. It looks delicious."

"It's my pleasure, Neji-san. I'll be going," she said nervously with a small bow. She turned to leave, and Neji continued to sense her discomfort, but he also sensed in Aiko that she had something she wanted to say that she was desperately trying to keep to herself, perhaps out of fear that it wasn't her "place". Even though, as Branch Family members, they were essentially equals, there was an unspoken further divide among the Hyuuga who were Shinobi, either Shinobi of the Clan or Shinobi of the Village, and those who were not. Hinata had never liked this, and Neji found that he didn't either. 'Rigidity of a hive,' Neji mused to himself, remembering Shino's insect analogy. Neji found himself unexpectedly wanting her to stay.

"You don't have to leave if there's something you'd like to ask me, Aiko."

She froze momentarily at the sound of her name, her hand mere centimeters from the screen. Neji saw her shoulders tense. She remained this way for several seconds.

"I don't bite, you know," he deadpanned. He tried to project a more welcoming aura to her. She seemed to perceive it as her whole frame relaxed slightly.

She let a small, yet still nervous, chuckle escape her throat. "So it really is true what they say about you," Aiko said shyly as she turned to face him. Neji tried to ignore the pale blush that crossed her cheeks.

"Who's 'they', and what do 'they' say?" Neji said offhandedly as he moved a low table out from its place by the wall and set his food upon it, trying to act casual. "Enlighten me," he continued, motioning for the girl he assumed to be about the same age as Hinata to sit across from him.

Hesitantly, she knelt down.

"Would you care for some?" Neji asked, raising his bowl of rice.

"Uh, no thank you. I took a meal earlier in the kitchen."

"Okay. Itadakimasu," he quietly said as he readied his chopsticks. "Is that where 'they' are?"

Aiko giggled a little, but not in a way that particularly annoyed him. "I suppose," she said, almost cautiously.

After a few bites, Neji's curiosity about what "they" had said fully got the better of him. "So, Aiko, are you going to enlighten me, or are you not? What is it that the all knowing 'they' have said about me?"

Aiko looked away slightly, blushing again. "Well, ano, 'they' say that you can read people's minds. That you tend to be a little...intimidating."

Neji found himself smirking a little. "I assure you, that's hardly the case."

"Well, I'm afraid 'they' might be right. You knew I wanted to ask you something, even though I tried to keep it to myself. 'They' say that I have a bad habit of speaking thoughts aloud sometimes. I guess you could say you caught me red handed. And," she continued quietly, "like it or not, you are a bit...intimidating to those who don't know you well."

"Speaking one's mind doesn't make one a criminal who needs to be caught necessarily. Aiko, I may not be a mind reader, but I can still sense that you're a bit nervous. You don't need to be. This is my personal space. I invited you to share it, so be at ease. I'm not above you."

Aiko seemed to relax a bit more, setting her apparent preconceived notions about Neji given to her by "they" in the kitchen aside. "Well, you don't work with them every day like I do. Those ladies can be...tough to please."

"I'm sure. Well, a lot of them are pretty firmly set in their ways, I imagine."

"That's true. I think that's why I'm not yet Hinata-sama's First Attendant. My mother still has that honor," Aiko added as an explanation. "I'm not demure enough , apparently. Which really means, that 'they' think I have a big mouth."

"Well, no matter what anyone might say, Hinata-sama favors you. You probably know she's not always comfortable with her...position."

Aiko sighed, and Neji sensed relief. "I try my best."

"That's all Hinata-sama could ever ask of you. She admires people who try their hardest. Greatly admires people like that, I should say."

Aiko smiled. She was an attractive girl, if a little plain, but she had a pleasing aura about her once she let her guard down a little. Neji could see why Hinata took comfort in her presence. She had a sisterly way about her that Hinata must have often craved, yet rarely received, from her own sister.

"I only hope that when Hinata-sama assumes leadership of our clan that she will allow me to fill my mother's place at her side."

Neji paused his enjoyment of the meal before him and gently set his chopsticks down . "Is that what you strive to be, Aiko?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't want that position? To be trusted by our clan's leader...the way Hiashi-sama trusts you. And, Hinata-sama is...well, I know I shouldn't say this, but I feel like she's more like a sister than someone I'm bound to serve. She doesn't treat me like a servant. Ever. Serving her is a pleasure, not a duty. I only wish she would allow me, ano, all of us, really, to do more for her."

"I think you would honor her best by just being the person you want to be. 'Servant' or not. We all serve the Main Family, and each capacity of that service is important in its own way. There is no one among the Hyuuga who appreciates that more than does Hinata-sama."

"You think so?" Aiko asked hopefully.

"I know so."

Aiko thought for a moment to herself, and Neji sensed that, once again, she had questions she was hesitant to ask aloud.

"Aiko, just ask. You have something to say, so say it. Tea?" Neji asked as he raised the small tea pot, preparing to pour himself the hot beverage.

"Please, Neji-san, allow me," Aiko said, taking the pot from his hand, her face turning slightly pink again as her cool fingers brushed his. Neji, again, pretended not to notice. She poured the tea and waited as Neji took a sip. "It's well steeped, I hope. Hinata-sama said you prefer your tea rather...strong."

Neji chuckled slightly and took a sip. "I do indeed. It's just fine. Now, Aiko, what is it you wanted to ask?"

She took a deep breath, as if that was the signal that she had decided to speak. "I heard that the succession process is underway, and that you're assisting. Is it true?"

Neji tried to remain casual, realizing there were plenty of ways Aiko could have come upon this information. Not everyone in the clan was as tight-lipped as they should have been. "It is true. From whom did you hear about it?"

"From one of the girls who assists Hanabi-sama," Aiko whispered, as if she was slightly ashamed to have been privy to the information.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Apparently, not long ago, she went to Hanabi-sama to help her dress for the day, and found the princess sobbing in her bed. We don't normally see her like that...she's normally so...cool."

This was a surprise to Neji. In addition to the cool demeanor she showed toward the Branch Family members, Hanabi was more prone to exaggeration and terse outbursts than overt displays of sadness. The realization of what the succession meant for her own position must have had more of an impact than just the anger and resentment of her sister. Seeing Neji raise an eyebrow, Aiko continued.

"Naturally, her attendant was concerned for Hanabi-sama, and asked what was wrong."

"And I assume the princess obliged," Neji said dryly. Hanabi and tact were never close companions.

"Well, Hanabi-sama told her she was going to be...marked. That Hiashi-sama had decided Hinata-sama was to succeed after all, and that her life was basically over. Then she excused her attendant, and refused to see anyone for the rest of the day, not even Hiashi-sama himself."

'That sounds more like her,' Neji thought. "A bit of a tantrum, eh?"

Neji's comment caught Aiko off guard a bit. Neji assumed that the poor girl would never dream of vocalizing even the slightest bit of disapproval toward the princesses. But Neji knew Hanabi better, and they had made things difficult for each other on more than one occasion. It was only a half-hearted slight, but it made Aiko a bit uncomfortable. "Uh, I guess you could say that."

"Don't worry, Aiko. Hanabi-sama is still young. She has a lot of growing up to do yet. She'll manage."

After a short pause, Aiko asked quietly, "You're marked, aren't you, Neji-san?"

"Yes. As the child of the second son, I was marked when Hinata-sama turned three," Neji affirmed. He was surprised at how easily his own explanation came from his lips. There was no malice there, no anger anymore. It was just a simple fact.

"Was it...painful, Neji-san?"

"I don't remember," he replied with a neutral aura, not wanting to concern Aiko into worrying over Hanabi's future.

"Forgive me, Neji-san. But that's a lie, isn't it?"

Neji studied the young girl. She was perceptive for someone who, Neji assumed, had been exposed to little more than the most basic of training with the Byakugan. If she had been trained in the clan's taijutsu, she would surely have possessed the same mark as he did. House personnel who were not trained to fight did not have to bear the mark of the Branch Family, as they were not seen as a physical threat to the Main Family. Their roles as attendants were clearly defined, and any among them who wished to try and become a Shinobi would then have to accept the mark. The rest simply abided by an unspoken rule that attendants had no need for fighting. For Aiko to perceive his falsehood without being in the heightened state of awareness an active Byakugan provided interested him.

"Okay, Aiko. I misjudged you. You obviously are not one to take false comfort. Yes. It was painful. On many levels."

Aiko sighed, and a look of confusion crossed her face. "I'm sure Hinata-sama wouldn't want that to happen to Hanabi-sama, even if they aren't ...as close as they should be."

"Correct again. She does not want Hanabi-sama to be marked. Unfortunately, even when she becomes the leader, it likely may be an inevitability. That's our way."

"Well, I don't like that!" Aiko said stubbornly, raising her voice a bit. However, as soon as the words were uttered, she looked immediately away, the blush on her face this time out of embarrassment for her outburst. "I-I'm sorry. See," she chuckled, "I just don't know when to keep my mouth shut."

"That's all right. There's no harm done. Nothing you say here will escape these walls."

"I'm sure when Hinata-sama becomes the leader, she'll make it so no one has to be marked any more. I can't help but think that is what she would want."

"Even if I agree that she would like for nothing better than to unify us all into one family, the Elders are not easily assuaged. Even she will have to answer to them, much like Hiashi-sama does today."

"Why can't it be changed? Everyone loves Hinata-sama. If that was what she wished, then surely people could put pressure on the elders..."

"Is politics a hobby of yours, Aiko? You don't seem to be content to be just an 'attendant' after all," Neji interrupted, again curious. There was more substance to her than he thought. So many of his other clansmen were content with the way things were; they took comfort in the structure. Perhaps Neji had not been aware that there were others in his own generation who wanted for some other way to exist as Hyuuga.

"No, that's not really it," Aiko said. "My family is proud to serve as attendants. I just want Hinata-sama to be happy. She has often been sad. Even when she tries to hide it, I can still sense it."

"You are rather perceptive for someone who, I assume, has not had much formal instruction on using our intuitive gifts."

Aiko blushed at the compliment. "Well, I have always been able to sense people's true feelings somewhat, mainly those who I have come to know more closely. I just worry for her. Especially when she goes away on missions, and...it was only as I got older did I realize the other burden she carries. I stupidly used to think she and I could have been playmates when we were younger," she said with a light laugh. "I always thought she might have liked that, but my mother was firm, always reminding me how Hinata-sama was 'above' me. Far above. I'm not even a Shinobi," Aiko added somewhat wistfully.

"Did you ever want to be? A Shinobi, that is? I imagine, given your level of intuition and interest in our clan, that your skills could have been...cultivated under the right direction."

"I have thought about it," Aiko responded carefully, "but my family has its own tradition of service. I'm my parents' only child. I'm expected to carry on as they have done. And, also," she continued after a slight hesitation, "I'm not sure I could take someone's life. That is what a Shinobi does, isn't it?"

"It is sometimes necessary, unfortunately."

"I have a hard time imagining that Hinata-sama could kill anyone."

"She defends herself according to the level of the threat. We all do."

"Have you ever killed someone, Neji-san?"

"Yes."

Aiko said nothing for several minutes. When she spoke again, nervous energy began to overtake her once more. "I guess I figured you must have, but hearing you say that they way you did...detached...if that is what it means to be a Shinobi, then I suppose I should be glad I'm not meant to live that life."

"I have learned, Aiko, that there is much more to being a Shinobi than being a hired assassin. It's an honorable life to be entrusted with defending one's village. Sometimes, that leads to the death of our enemies. We are trained at the academy from a young age to accept that heavy responsibility, and, yes, to detach ourselves from it to a certain degree. But there is something much more important to being a Shinobi than fighting."

"What's that?"

"It's protecting the village's future, ensuring its safety for the people who live here, to work hard and to never give up on the dream of peace, no matter what obstacles come before that dream. To put your life on the line for the safety of others is the pride of the Shinobi. The Hokage bears the most responsibility for that, and exemplifies it to the highest degree. The rest of us assist to make the Village's future security a reality."

"So the Hokage is meant to ultimately die protecting the Village? The way it looked like it might have gone for Tsunade-sama had not-"

"We always hope that such things would never happen," Neji calmly interrupted. "But, I'm sure you remember the death of the Third. The Hokage accepts that as part of the job, just like we accept that we sometimes have to kill others to protect our home and the people who live here."

"And the Fourth..."

"Yes, and the Fourth."

"Do you want to become Hokage someday, Neji-san? I know you're the most gifted among us. Everyone knows that."

Neji smirked a little. "There's no need. Our generation already has its Hokage in the making."

Aiko was thoughtful for a moment. "You mean, Uzumaki-san?"

"That's who I mean," Neji said, glad that someone in his own clan referred to Naruto with polite respect.

"Do you admire him?"

"Yes, he's a trusted comrade, and an excellent Shinobi. The Village is rising again largely because of him. He's also helped me personally. He can change people."

"Do you think he'll really become the Hokage someday?"

"I do."

Aiko thought for a moment. "I know Hinata-sama admires him, and that's enough for me..."

"But..." Neji prodded, feeling Aiko had more to say.

"I've heard things...people say things about him, kind of awful things. Things I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear. You're his...friend, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why do people, especially the older ones, hate him? If he's great enough to become Hokage someday like you believe, then why?"

"I can't discuss that with you. I'm sorry. But, suffice it to say, it's complicated."

"Forgive me for asking, but, is he a dangerous person?"

"No. He is someone I can trust with my life."

Aiko looked a bit wide-eyed at Neji's statement. "Well, that is a relief. I wasn't sure, given what I've...ano, I just know that Hinata-sama cares for him...but if something were to happen to her, I wouldn't be able to defend her. I'm just an attendant, after all."

"I'm touched by your concern for Hinata-sama, but you need not worry. Naruto would not harm her, far from it. He doesn't harm people who are precious to him. The whole Village is precious to him, and he would put his life on the line to defend it, even for the unfortunate many who despise him for the reasons I cannot discuss. It's been his dream to become Hokage someday, so that he could protect everyone."

"If I were a Shinobi, would I understand the reasons?"

"There are some things that only the highest levels of Shinobi are privy to. There are very few indeed who have access to that kind of information."

"Like you?"

"I'm sorry, Aiko. I can't say."

"I understand. You said he could change people. Maybe he could help Hinata-sama change the way our clan works. So no one has to be marked ever again."

Neji looked at Aiko carefully, as he resumed his meal. "Maybe. Is that what your insight tells you?"

"I don't know. I don't know him, only by sight, only by how deeply Hinata-sama feels about him," she said quietly. "I have sensed in her a...longing for him for a long time. You're close to her, so I know you know it's true."

"What else do you sense?"

"I sense that Hinata-sama is unhappy about the succession. I sense she would rather be...with him, though she has never confided in me directly. Even if she did, I'm not sure I'd know what to say. I know how the Main Family creates its heirs. I fear she may never be truly happy as its leader if things are as I think they are. Am I right again, Neji-san?"

"Yes. You have learned much information with your insight. But I must ask you not to speak of these things to anyone else. Especially for the immediate near future. I have a job to do."

"I understand. But you said nothing I said here would escape these walls."

"So I did," Neji affirmed. Aiko was smarter than she immediately appeared to be as well. She was definitely intriguing. She might have made a good Shinobi.

"So, you see, Neji-san, I know what's expected of me, the kind of life I'm expected to live. But I can't help but sometimes feel as though I could be doing more for her."

"You have potential, Aiko. You should practice honing your skills. How efficiently are you able to draw chakra?"

Aiko was startled by Neji's direct question. How could he have known that she had been practicing her Byakugan sight on her own? "Not very well," she said cautiously.

"How much can you use the Byakugan, Aiko?" Neji asked seriously.

"Well, I can see very well in darkness, it's helpful for navigating the house at night without disturbing people. And I do have somewhat heightened awareness of people's presences in the house. But, it takes a lot out of me. And, my role doesn't require me to have fighting skills or things like that. I know nothing of that, if I did, well, I'd be marked too. I don't use it often."

"But you do use it. When 'they' aren't looking, I gather?"

"Yes," she answered like a sheepish child.

"Show me." It sounded more like an order than a request. "Please," he added.

"Neji-san, I, ano, don't think you'd be interested in someone who has no skill."

"Try me. I won't project a neutral aura. Try to infer my mindset."

Aiko looked at Neji, and relented. "Okay." She raised two slender fingers to focus the chakra to her eyes. "Byakugan," she softly commanded her eyes to respond. Neji gave her a few moments to take him in. Shortly, she cancelled the technique, panting lightly.

"Well?"

Aiko blushed. "You are calm, but there is heavy responsibility behind it. And, ano, you have been wanting to read that scroll over there since I handed it to you. It's from someone...special."

'Maybe I should have projected a slightly neutral aura after all,' Neji thought to himself. "I'm impressed. Most people have a...difficult time reading me. Even Shinobi."

"Well you said yourself you weren't going to project a neutral aura."

"Perhaps I should have," Neji replied, glancing intentionally over at the scroll so that Aiko could plainly see him do it. "You perception was quite correct. On all counts."

Aiko blushed. "I see you are spoken for, then."

Neji recoiled somewhat from her statement, and, also, he grudgingly realized that Aiko had perceived that as well. "Well, maybe I am and I don't know it yet."

"Oh, I think you do. Even with just those few moments, I can tell you do. She must be something else," Aiko said, genuinely happy, even if it meant disappointment that she herself didn't catch Neji's eye.

"She is. And, I fear, Aiko, that you might posess talent that is entirely going to waste," Neji hurriedly added, not wanting to discuss his message from TenTen any further.

Aiko looked down. "Do you think I could have been a Shinobi? I know it would be going against what I should be doing."

Neji sighed. "Well, it's not a life for everyone. However, you have me curious. Will you allow me to observe how you mold your chakra? That is, if you wouldn't mind activating your Byakugan again. Maybe I can see why it fatigues you like it does."

"You would do that?" Aiko breathed.

"I already told you I don't bite. Now, let me see."

"Okay." Neji activated his Byakugan as Aiko nervously drew two fingers to her face.

"Just relax."

"Okay. Byakugan."

Neji was surprised. Aiko had a fair amount of chakra. However, she was not focusing it evenly, and wasting much of it. She was using her right hand to help focus the chakra, and the chakra flowed in an orderly way about the right side of her body. However, it was plain that she had little control of the rest, and it was no wonder she tired easily. Her aura felt pleasant, but there was strength in it that he had not perceived before. Perhaps Hinata-sama had instinctively known this about Aiko.

"That's enough. I can see that you are tiring already," Neji said after another moment of observation. He cancelled his own Bykugan and waited for Aiko to do the same.

"I'm almost afraid to ask your opinion, Neji-san," Aiko said quietly between labored breaths.

"You have a respectable amount of chakra. But your control is not there. Try focusing on drawing the chakra using both hands...just for practice. It might help you to unify your focus through your entire body. It takes time and training to be able to do it with one hand."

"Oh, I only ever see others use one or nothing at all. I guess I'm pretty much hopeless," Aiko said, disappointment in her tone.

"On the contrary," Neji said matter-of factly, "for someone who has not received training, you are at the same level of most academy students. You could have gotten entrance into the academy with even that amount of chakra control. And your intuitive sight is beyond the level of most genin. With proper instruction, you could learn. Even I had to use both hands for a while."

"You did?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. Let me show you."

Neji rose and positioned Aiko's hands together, the index and second finger of her left hand in the palm of her right. He raised the index finger and second finger of her right hand, and drew her hands up to the center of her face. "Now, try again."

Aiko closed her eyes, and focused. "Byakugan." She gasped.

"Was it easier?"

"Yes! I-I can see almost all the way around me! I could never see much behind me to my left side before!" Neji reactivated his own Byakugan and the proof was surprisingly evident. Aiko's chakra was flowing smoothly all around her. He had not thought it would take so little. She had talent. It was raw, but it was there.

She cancelled it out once again, and this time, she was not as fatigued. "And I'm not as drained, either."

"Practice focusing this way and see what you come up with."

"Thank you, Neji-san, I didn't know something as simple as that could help. No one really taught me even the most basic techniques of our bloodline. It's not really necessary for my type of work, and it's implied that it's forbidden," she said quietly.

"Well, it's my understanding that the First Attendant travels with the clan leader on official trips. It would be an added security benefit to Hinata-sama if you had skills of your own."

"I suppose, but those trips are always accompanied by Shinobi of the clan, or, if necessary, Konoha Shinobi. I'm sure there isn't much I could add."

"Well, certainly, as you are now, that is true. However. I trust you no longer find me to be...intimidating."

Aiko blushed. "No, I don't."

"Then I'll say this. You know where I am if you have further questions. If there ever comes a time when you wish to explore...another path for your life, I hope you will come to me. I can't dedicate myself fully to training you, but I can help here and there. You have some innate talent, and I would hate to see it go to waste simply because your 'position' doesn't require its use. And, I understand your situation. I won't mention it to anyone, if that's what you'd prefer."

"I would prefer that, for now. But, maybe, at some point when I am more confident..."

"All you can do is your best. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an early morning tomorrow. Thank you for the meal and your company, Aiko. I can see why Hinata-sama enjoys you."

"Hai, I'll be going," she said, standing to take her leave. "Thank you, Neji-san. And I, too, think I understand now why you and Hinata-sama are so close. I always knew who you were, and I knew, even though I was young also, that there was bad blood between you and Hinata-sama at one time. I guess people change."

"Well, I had the sense literally knocked into me by someone once, and I never forgot that. I owe a debt to him for starting me on the right path." He allowed his thoughts to settle on Naruto, seeing whether or not Aiko perceived them. She did.

"Uzumaki-san?"

"Yeah. Uzumaki Naruto."

"So he really can change people," Aiko mused as she left.

"Yes. He can."

Neji knew now that his decisions had to be correct. If anyone was to help change the Hyuuga, it would be Naruto. Though it was still early, Neji retired for the evening, hoping that he had done some good for one of Hinata's own precious people. 'Naruto, you really are rubbing off on me,' he thought as he picked up TenTen's message. Aiko had been right, he had been anxious to read it. It was rare for TenTen to do such a thing. He smirked a little at its straightforward simplicity. No frilly writing, no useless language. She hadn't even bothered to sign her full name, leaving the characters somewhat incomplete. That was TenTen.

"Neji. Lee and I are having lunch tomorrow after some training in the morning. Usual place, usual time. Come if you can, we'd like to see you, but we won't wait before ordering. So be on time if you want to eat. Stranger. T."

There was one more thing he now knew to be correct. He loved her.

Sleep came easily to Neji that night, and he slept soundly, contentedly.

When morning came, he was prepared.


	33. Chapter 33

Pre-dawn at the Hyuuga compound was always a peaceful time. Neji had risen early to take advantage of the quiet, and carefully readied himself. He dressed in his normal Jounin attire, save for his leaf headband, which he placed in a small weapons pouch containing a few summoning scrolls and Shuriken. He was not fighting today as a Shinobi of the Leaf, but as a Hyuuga. He inspected his kunai, and placed several in a holster. Though this fight was mainly to evaluate the candidates' prowess with the Gentle Fist, he wanted to throw a few surprises at his opponents to see how they would react. He had a very special surprise in store for one Hyuuga Yuudai, but that would have to wait until he could adequately prepare for it. Hopefully, he would have enough time to do some additional training for that.

But for Kenta and Daiki, he felt that his Gentle Fist and some basic ninjutsu moves would be enough to provide for his own interest, and for a more well rounded evaluation of them. He was to meet Kenta first, and Neji found himself absently wondering if the man who had made his disinterest obvious would even bother to show.

He made himself some tea, and opened the screen to the outside. The morning air was cool, and it looked to be another beautiful day ahead. He was glad for it, as he preferred fighting outside to the confines of the clan's training dojo. When one could use the surroundings as aids in simple kawarimi, or replacement techniques, and the earth itself for concealment, it made for a much more enjoyable sparring session. Naturally, he didn't enjoy the meaning of the task ahead, but he couldn't help but feel that rush of anticipation which comes before meeting an opponent hand to hand.

Neji lightly sipped the tea as he watched the sun begin to rise. 'Aiko makes better tea than I do,' he thought, as he remembered his unusual visitor from the night before. He wondered if Aiko would ever want to go in a new direction for herself one day. The girl could have been a Shinobi, and a competent one, he thought, if she had not been born into a Branch Family that had been dedicated to domestic service. If she continued to practice her skills, Neji found himself thinking that it would be interesting to see the results; but he had to push that out of his mind and focus on the morning's task.

The sun was now fully above the horizon, and Neji set out for the training field he had designated, the one located at the very edge of the Hyuuga lands. It was furthest from the residences and the least likely to have unwanted visitors. It would be a while before Kenta appeared, so he decided to use the extra time practice the new jutsu that he was hoping to use against Yuudai. He needed the assistance of someone to perfect it, and hoped that he would have a chance later in the day to ask for just that.

Neji spent the next hour training before he decided he had done enough. If Kenta was on time, he would arrive in moments. He sat down on the cool grass and waited, closing his eyes, trying to sense Kenta's presence. He did not.

Neji waited. He was getting annoyed. If being trained by Gai and having Lee as a teammate had taught him anything, it was the importance of punctuality. If any of his teammates were late for any reason, there would always be some sort of ridiculous physical consequence involved; it wasn't particularly youthful to be late, as his Sensei was want to say.

'Well, Kenta-san, I hope you make this worth my wait,' he thought wryly. Neji really didn't have anything against the man, but he had allotted a certain amount of time for each of the day's matches, and he did not want the two candidates to be in contact with each other. At best, he would simply shorten his evaluation of Kenta, since he knew the man's heart wasn't in it anyway, and save his energy for his match with Daiki. At worst, the two would meet and regard each other instead of focusing on the match.

Finally, Neji sensed a presence approaching the training field. He purposely didn't rise or open his eyes. He didn't feel the need to be overly polite to the late arrival.

"Good morning, Neji-san," came the somewhat hesitant greeting from Kenta.

"You are forty-three minutes late, Kenta-san," Neji replied, waiting a full minute in silence before opening his eyes and standing to face the older chuunin. "Whatever your reason is, I really don't feel much like hearing it."

Kenta chuckled sheepishly. "What? Do you have a perfect internal clock too, Neji-san?"

"No," Neji replied coolly, nodding toward a small timer on the ground. "The people I normally work with are obsessed with being punctual, and I have come to respect that."

"Well, accept my apologies, then, Neji-san. I guess I've been a little distracted as of late."

"Hmpf. If Hinata-sama were to be in danger, would you be late for that as well? Forty three minutes is more than enough time for an enemy to kill."

Kenta sighed. "Look. Neji-san. I get you, all right? I know you take this task seriously, and, yeah, I know I should. But, with all due respect, you can stop the bullshit."

Neji narrowed his eyes. 'What's with him?' he thought. 'He's not even trying to mask his intentions.'

"I can't do that, Kenta-san. I have a responsibility to fulfill," Neji carefully answered, scrutinizing Kenta's aura. It contained a hint of mischief with which Neji was not particularly comfortable.

"Neji-san, I can't beat you, even if I tried to kill you. Let's just leave it at that, shall we? Neither one of us really wants to be here...doing this," Kenta added, absently gesturing toward the center of the training field.

"We don't have a choice, Kenta-san," Neji said quietly, though he admitted to himself that Kenta was right. It seemed this match might be a total farce.

"Well, lucky for you, I've made a choice of my own, and, as a bonus, you get to be taken off the hook too," Kenta said casually. Then, observing Neji's look of consternation, he added, "No need to thank me."

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked calmly. Kenta's aura was now blatantly full of mischief, yet, despite the fact that wanted nothing to do with the process, Neji sensed the overwhelming happiness that Kenta was projecting from within. "You take joy in pissing me off right off the bat?" Neji asked dryly.

Kenta laughed outright this time. "You're still so young, Neji-san! If I didn't think you were about ready to collapse my lungs or something, I'd almost think you were cute!"

"Cute?" Neji seethed, cringing inwardly and deepening his outward scowl. "Now, I'm really annoyed."

"Well, as expected, you have a lot on your mind these days. Really, you seem like you just don't know the meaning of fun. But, don't worry, you can check me off your little list for good now."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked warily.

"I eloped two days ago," Kenta answered flatly.

Neji kept his placid demeanor, but his mind was racing. 'Shimatta. How the hell am I going to explain this to Hiashi-sama? And, Kenta wasn't exactly the one I wanted to eliminate first. Now they'll place even more consideration on the remaining two. Kuso.'

"By your silence I guess you're surprised."

"Surprised at how reckless you are, yes. But you have no idea how much you've complicated things. I'm hardly 'off the hook', I'm probably impaled by it now. Thanks a lot, Brother," Neji said sarcastically, trying, yet failing, to control his frustration. "I assume you have yet to grace Hiashi-sama with this news...and I gather your father is likely unaware of it as well."

Kenta sighed. "Well, there wasn't time, really. I only got back this morning."

"So you were not married in Konoha, then," Neji declared, trying his best not to outwardly project the full extent of his anger for Kenta's sudden decision.

"No. We went elsewhere. I won't say anything more than that." Kenta paused slightly, sensing Neji's displeasure in earnest for himself. He sighed.

"But it is already done. I am no longer eligible for Hinata-sama's hand; I'm sorry, Neji-san. I thought it would make it easier if you had one fewer person to consider. And it's what I wanted to do anyway. It's what I was going to do. This succession business just gave me the final push."

"I know you understand the consequences of your actions, Kenta-san. Hiashi-sama will not be happy. I can guess your family won't be either," Neji said, relaxing slightly. Anger was probably useless now, he realized, but he felt it nonetheless. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like he should have anticipated an outcome like this. 'I just never thought Kenta would be so bold as to risk his ties to the Hyuuga clan over...'

"Well, she's worth every punishment I'm about to take, Neji-san," Kenta spoke again, interrupting Neji's thoughts.

'...a woman. Is this what being in love does to people? Does it truly make you lose your grasp on logic like this?' Neji brought his thoughts to completion. "But, Kenta-san," Neji said aloud, "this will no doubt be seen as an insult to Hinata-sama, and the entire Main Family. Not to mention the Elders who chose you. Not to mention the earful I'm likely to receive about it," he added, his tone severe, not caring that he was the younger of the two men, or that he was very nearly scolding Kenta like he was some kind of naughty child.

Kenta sighed. "I'm sorry, Neji-san. I honestly thought you'd be relieved to only have to deal with two. And, of course, it was not my intention to insult Hinata-sama. I'll personally go to her and beg her forgiveness. It is only right. However, I accept that I will no longer be able to carry the Hyuuga name; I accept that they might even seal my jutsu. But that's okay. I'm not meant to be an elite Shinobi. I leave that to you, Neji-san. You're the pride of the Hyuuga after all."

"What will you do, Kenta-san.?" Neji asked, ignoring the compliment, but giving up his chastisement. Kenta would have that in spades ahead of him today. Neji wasn't entirely sure why he found himself giving up his scolding. After all, he was not amused by any means. Where his sudden compassion for Kenta came from, he didn't quite know. However, he ruefully thought he might be starting to understand, if only a little. Kenta had made a choice with his heart, a choice that was sure to come with a heavy price, and he had done it unabashedly.

If Neji hadn't been so angry with the complications Kenta's actions had presented to him personally, he might have actually admired the older man's courage for simply turning his back on tradition, not willing to simply obey. As he waited patiently for Kenta to respond, Neji wondered if he would ever find himself in a similar situation one day, and also wondered what he would do.

"Well, I guess you were right in one respect. It was a bit reckless. I haven't thought that far ahead, but, there's definitely some appeal to just going wherever the breeze might happen to take you. To be free like that...I think it's a life I could enjoy. Maybe we'll travel for a while, then find some little place to call our own, have our own family."

"Free," Neji mused. "I guess I can appreciate the sentiment, but, really, Kenta-san. Couldn't you have waited until this was resolved? At least for appearances? I can assure you, I would have taken your...feelings into consideration. And, I have to say, I don't particularly feel like being there when you tell Hokage-sama your intent to resign."

Kenta laughed again. "Yeah."

"She won't be impressed either. We need every Shinobi we have," Neji said seriously, finding himself momentarily in the role of Konoha Jounin as opposed to younger clansman.

"Well, Hiashi-sama will smooth it over with Tsunade-sama. If he's the one banishing me from the clan, she'll understand why I might not want to remain in Konoha. But I do feel remorseful. I know so many have sacrificed for the Village." Neji sensed a brief feeling of guilt and sadness wash over Kenta. "I guess I'm not much of a Shinobi, but I just had to be true to myself. I think you might understand that better than a lot of people."

"I do understand," Neji admitted as he softened his expression toward his clansman. "And I envy you, somewhat. You've made your own path. It's what I strive to do. However, do you think it will go as smoothly as you wish?"

"No."

"Well, at least you're realistic," Neji commented wryly. Feeling no reason to continue on, Neji said finally, "I guess you can have it your way, there's no need to continue here. You can go."

"Thank you, Neji-san," Kenta said, relieved. "I'm sorry. I didn't want trouble you. Just the opposite. I hope you will forgive me."

"If Hinata-sama forgives you, then you can take that as my forgiveness as well." As Kenta turned to leave, Neji, to his own surprise, spoke again. "I wish you happiness, Kenta-san," Neji said sincerely.

Kenta turned to face Neji once more. "My Younger Brother, this may be the last time we meet as clansmen. I wonder if an elite Jounin of Konoha might take a minute to listen to a bit of 'big brotherly' advice?"

"I'm listening."

"When you see a chance sometimes, you just have to take it, no matter if it's seen as hasty or unpredictable, or what the consequences may be. There are things...and people, in this life worth that and more. I know you'll do right by Hinata-sama. I don't need to wish you luck, because I just have a feeling things will turn out right."

Kenta's aura was sincere when he spoke his words. "Thank you. I'm trying my best," Neji said.

"I know that, Neji-san," he said as he turned once more to leave. "Oh. One last thing before I go to meet my doom," he commented with a chuckle and an air of mischief.

"What's that? More advice?"

"Heh. Well, it's more like an observation."

Neji raised an eyebrow. Instinctively, he felt as if he was about to shudder inwardly at whatever Kenta was about to say.

"Don't make that adorable little kunoichi teammate of yours wait forever. Later!" he said with a wave as he sprung from the training field in the direction of the Main House, not waiting for Neji's response.

Neji scowled and crossed his arms in front of him. 'Kuso,' he thought, 'does everyone in the whole damn village know? So much for my cool exterior. Pathetic.'

He sat unceremoniously back down on the ground and looked at the timer, still scowling, wondering how transparent he had become. He had never paid much attention when he was younger to the girls in his class at the academy and their idle banter. 'What was it they always teased each other about when they found out one of them had a silly crush?' he asked himself.

Then he remembered. He shuddered.

They had said, no _gushed_, things like, "She's positively glowing!"

'Oh dear Lord. It can't be as bad as all that!' he thought scornfully. 'Just calm down. Kenta only mentioned TenTen because he probably knew that she, being my teammate, is the only young woman I've ever closely associated with. Ever. Logical guess, given his own mindset as of late. Yes. That was it. There was no way he could sense my feelings. Especially since I barely admitted it to myself not even a day ago.' This train of thought satisfied him for the moment, and, once again, he returned to focusing on his task.

It would be a while before Daiki would arrive. He untied his hair and was just settling himself for more silent meditation, hopefully to forget Kenta's remarks, when he felt an unwanted presence approach the field. Hanabi. 'Great. I thought I asked Hinata-sama to keep her out of this.'

"Neji."

"Hanabi-sama," Neji answered, not hiding the fact that her company was unwanted, yet he stood briefly and gave a curt bow before immediately sitting back down again, making it silently clear that he desired for her to leave. Immediately. A breeze stirred from within the tree line that marked the border of the Hyuuga lands with the outskirts of Konoha.

Hanabi understood that she was not wanted, but didn't care. "Hinata told me not to bother you today, and she didn't give a reason. Too bad she thinks I'm too stupid to figure it out. So, I had to come and see for myself. Apparently I'm either too early, or too late," she said, an air of disappointment in her aura that she happened to find Neji alone.

"This doesn't concern you at the moment, Hanabi-sama. I'm busy. And I chose this training field for a reason. I don't want interruptions." He didn't mind coming off as terse with the younger princess.

Hanabi smirked a little, and audaciously sat down next to him. 'Too close,' Neji groaned inwardly, 'she's definitely back to normal.' It seemed that, just as the village was gradually returning to its pre-attack condition, the more somber attitude Hanabi possessed immediately after the attack was being replaced by her usual ways.

Hanabi never liked to respect his personal space. "You look pretty relaxed to me. Are these guys so awful that you don't even need to keep the hair out of your eyes to fight them?" she asked, tugging his hair, in a gesture that might have been seen as playful coming from a girl of her age, but Neji knew better. He hated to be touched. She knew it, and also knew he couldn't bat her hand away no matter how far away from the Main House they were.

"I don't recall asking for you to join me, Hanabi-sama."

"What, no phony politeness today, Neji? I'm hurt." Hanabi sounded more like a seasoned kunoichi than the young girl she actually was. She wisely released her hand from his hair, however, in response to the steely glare she received from him.

'Well, Hanabi-sama,' Neji thought, 'two can play this game.'

"We're far enough away from people's ears out here," Neji replied calmly. "There's no real need for appearances. You and I both know we barely tolerate each other. At least, you _should_ be old enough to know that much," Neji said coolly. If Hanabi wanted to test his patience, she picked the wrong time. If Hinata was determined that her younger sister was better suited to lead the Hyuuga, Neji felt that Hanabi needed to understand that not everyone in the clan would allow her to behave as she often did. Granted, she was still only thirteen, and it might seem cruel to be harsh to someone so young, but Neji was in no mood to indulge her.

However, Hanabi was no fool. She could hold her own with tenacity beyond her years. Of course, Neji was more than happy to oblige in the trading of snide remarks if she chose to do so. He would win easily in a competition of wits, no matter how shrewd and intelligent the younger princess was.

"Ha! So you're finally going to stop talking to me like I'm some kind of annoying little sister."

"But, Hanabi-sama, you are an annoying little sister. One who was _specifically_ asked to avoid interfering with my task today."

"Well, since you're going to do away with your fake respect of me, I may as well do the same. I don't like you, Neji. Not one bit."

"Hanabi-sama, you've never even bothered with 'fake respect' toward me and you know it. You just happen to get away with it because of your position. And, I might add, it's unbecoming of you to take such abject pleasure in lording over everyone who displeases you."

"That's only a concern of yours since I particularly like to hold it over you."

Neji glared at her. She was, indeed, looking for some kind of fight today. Well, then, she would get one. 'Forgive me, Hinata-sama, but your example hasn't struck a chord with your sister as yet,' he thought as he prepared for the verbal battle Hanabi wanted to have with him.

"It looks like I'm not the only one taking advantage of our remote location. You should leave before I get serious with you," he warned.

"Neji, you _can't_ get serious with me," she said, pointing at Neji's forehead.

"Leave it to a child to use a childish goading tactic like that," Neji replied, absently running a hand through his hair before retying it. "Nice try. You have something else?" Neji casually challenged, sensing Hanabi's ire that she failed to illicit her desired response from her cousin-brother.

"Plenty," Hanabi replied without hesitation. "Father takes me on a lot of trips. I've seen much of how this world of ours works. I may be young, but I think even you have to admit that I'm not stupid."

"You're still a child trying to play a very adult game with me. You've learned nothing from your sister. And she thinks you could lead. I'm not convinced. Grow up."

"Tch. I'm just relishing my final months of being above you. And, you _can_ take it personally if you want."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Hanabi-sama. When last we spoke, I know I sensed a bit of hope in your presence. But, I see your immaturity has gotten the better of you once more. Care to throw a fit?"

Hanabi frowned. "What's the point? You won't buy it, and no one else is around."

"Why do you insist on becoming my clone?"

"Don't insult me!" Hanabi snapped.

"Why not? You remind me of my old self more and more every day. I need only search my own memories to know what you'll be like once you're marked, Hanabi-sama." He had said his last statement as if it were truly a grave certainty.

Hanabi recoiled somewhat. 'Gotcha,' Neji thought. Hanabi had let her guard down, and perceptions washed over him instantly from her racing thoughts and cascading emotions.

"You despise me because I no longer care about this," he went on quietly, evenly, pointing a gracefully tapered index finger to the place where the seal lay beneath the band on his forehead. "and you can't understand how it is that I could just accept it. It was easier to understand when I had the very same anger you have now. Now, you are unsure of yourself, and your future. And you are wondering if your sister will continue to indulge you with the kindness she gives you, though you have never deserved it. Also, you are afraid that with her leadership will come confidence. And you wonder at, no you _dread_, the prospect that she will suddenly cast you off, the way Hiashi-sama had done to her those years ago to place you ahead of her."

Hanabi's jaw grew slack. Neji had perceived so much in an instant. For once, the younger princess was speechless. Neji continued, preparing for the verbal kill.

"Furthermore, child that you are, you are more concerned about losing your expensive wardrobe and fancy bed linens than you are about whether your sister is to be bound to a life far more miserable than your own. You are selfish, and, for all of Hiashi-sama's efforts to expose you to 'this world of ours', you are still dreadfully naive and _afraid_. Shall I go on?"

Hanabi looked as if she was near to tears, and she was desperately fighting it, her pride having just been mortally wounded, and her own shallow thoughts perceived by her least favorite cousin.

"Shut up," she whispered, regaining her control, her anger.

"I will in a bit," Neji said coldly. "If you know what's good for you, you will not interfere with what I'm doing. I'll say it again. Hinata is trying to help you too. Go, now, and think, Hanabi-sama. Think hard about what's truly important in this life. Your own petty anger and frustration, or the chance to make a change in the way this clan does things. That is what we are aiming for here, and we don't need you screwing it up with your childish tantrums. Got that?"

Hanabi stared. She had felt so naked in front of Neji. He had read her completely, instantly, the thoughts she buried deep within her anger. He had seen through it all, without using the Byakugan, and had the nerve to enumerate her faults out loud in that aggravatingly calm, even, voice of his. It was simply infuriating to her, even more so that he was utterly correct.

She despised him, for the exact reasons he said.

She feared for her own discomfort before Hinata's. He had said that too.

And he was right. That angered her the most.

Without thinking, she activated her Byakugan and suddenly aimed the fingers of her right hand to strike him in the chest.

Then, in an instant, Neji was gone. She froze. He was behind her. 'So fast..! How?!'

"Hanabi-sama. Reconsider your next move," Neji softly said directly into her left ear as his right hand gripped her wrist firmly, but not so firm as to cause any real damage. 'Even his breath feels cold,' she thought, suddenly realizing that, if Neji wanted to, he could kill her instantly. She would already be dead by now. He still had not activated his Byakugan, and yet, though she sensed no intent to physically harm her, she fully realized how deadly he would be if he had an enemy in the current position he had her in now. 'He's...he's...amazing.' There was no other thought she could have at that moment.

They stood this way for several agonizing seconds. Neji held her wrist, their cheeks nearly touching, his left hand away from his body, ready to guard if she decided to turn or kick back, his chest partially against her back. He could feel her heart racing, he sensed her fear. "I'm bound not to hurt you, Hanabi-sama. Release your Byakugan. This has gone far enough."

When her eyes did not return to normal, Neji saw in his mind the image of himself, an angry, fearful, hateful youth. The "him" that three Jounin had to restrain from killing Hinata at the Chuunin Exam. Now, he was the wiser Jounin restraining his angry cousin-sister. The "him" that Naruto helped Neji to leave behind. He sighed, knowing exactly what his comrade would do in this situation.

Neji didn't have oceans for eyes, or that obnoxiously charming smile. He didn't have that mysterious power to change an enemy into a friend. But, maybe, having an improved relationship with Hanabi was worth a try. Part of him knew that he disliked her for the very same reasons she disliked him. They were similar creatures. She was a constant reminder of his old self. She was still young. She could change; she just needed to be shown the way. Neji made his choice, knowing it would not be easy, or pleasant, or without serious consternation at times, but knowing that it was the right thing to do. 'It's what _he_ would do.'

Putting his dislike of Hanabi aside, he projected a comforting aura to her, the one normally reserved only for the few people closest to him. He knew she sensed it as she was momentarily startled, having never been the recipient of anything more than mere toleration from Neji before. Her whole body began to tremble, exuding a grief more profound than Neji had ever thought she was capable of possessing.

"Just let it out, Hanabi-sama. All of it. I know this pain of yours all too well. Let me help you to see that you can walk your own path, whether you're marked or not."

"Neji-" she choked, still desperately trying to stop the sobs that were threatening to break free from her wall of anger. "I....hate you!" she spat out before releasing her Byakugan and falling fully backward into his chest. Neji smirked a little. Though the words themselves were angry, he felt nothing but defeat from the normally confident princess. Gone, for now, was the clever, manipulative kunoichi, and in her place was a struggling young girl, trying to come to terms with the ways of her own clan. The "I hate you" was probably the closest to meaning the opposite as Neji would ever get from her. Lord knows, she had probably said it a million times in her head, but, having said it aloud, it lacked the venom he was sure her inward thoughts had possessed. It was as if the statement was the last thing she clung to as grief overtook her, almost like placing the last card on a house of cards, the one that caused it inevitably to crash down.

Neji released her wrist and she turned into him, laying her head on his chest and clutching at his robes, sobbing freely. Neji was not comfortable with it, but he allowed it. He had to allow her to heal. Slowly, he placed his arms on her slender shoulders and gently pushed her away from him. "Go back to the house and calm down, Hanabi-sama. No more words today, okay?"

"Okay. Neji, I-I'm sorry for-"

"Don't. The person I'm expecting will be arriving shortly now. If you understand the importance of what I'm doing here, you'll turn and leave. Just because I said I would help you doesn't mean you've earned my trust. Keep that in mind before you approach me, and do it only if you're serious." Neji found himself startled by the fact that Hanabi had made the effort of an apology. It was a beginning, he supposed.

Hanabi nodded, and dried her eyes, and Neji could feel her neutralize her aura before she would make her way back to the Main House. "I'll see you around, uh, Neji-niisan."

"Just Neji is fine, Hanabi-sama." "Brother" just didn't seem right coming from her, and he knew she wasn't comfortable with it herself.

"Okay, Neji."

"Go on."

She nodded, and left. Neji sighed. 'Now, what will you do, Hanabi-sama? I guess only time will tell.' He glanced to his right, sensing a presence. Looking at the timer he smirked. 'One was nearly three quarters of an hour late, and the other is nearly a quarter hour early. Can't anyone be just on time?'

"Neji-san, good morning to you," Daiki said as he approached and stood several feet across from Neji, and bowed cordially. His attire was very similar to Neji's own, but for that it was entirely black. He projected an air of total seriousness to Neji.

"Good morning, Daiki-san," Neji replied, bowing as well. Daiki was definitely taking things in a very traditional and formal way. Neji relaxed, comforted by that somewhat, as it was exactly what he had expected from the man.

The two Hyuuga regarded each other silently for a moment. Once again, Neji had the odd feeling that he was seeing his own reflection. Also, once again, Neji sensed that mild discomfort and underlying insecurity in the man that he was desperately trying to mask.

"I know I'm slightly early, Neji-san, but I thought that, perhaps, you would like to ask me some questions before we began."

"I do. I will begin by asking about your Grand Uncle. I'm sure you are aware that his opinions are rather hard-line, even by the standard of the Clan Elders. His views grow more unpopular as time passes."

"I understand. He is very old. He's comforted by the old ways."

"And what is your opinion, Daiki-san? Do you agree with everything he stands for, or are you more progressive in your personal views?"

Daiki regarded Neji coolly. "What are you implying, Neji-san?"

"I'm simply trying to determine the reasons for your selection. I wonder if your uncle sees you as the last hope for his legacy, and if you plan on trying to influence Hinata-sama at some future date if you were selected as her spouse."

"My role will be to protect Hinata-sama. The politics of the clan will be her arena."

"Come now, Daiki-san. You and I both know that politics and intimacy with influential people often go hand in hand. Being married to the leader of one of the founding clans of Konoha is a formidable position. Your uncle probably sees Hinata-sama as one who could be influenced easily. I'm here to tell you that he may have seriously underestimated her."

"I have no desire to influence her in any way politically. My only hope is that, in time, she will come to love me as I do her."

"Though I sense no deception in your words, I have to tell you that I do have concerns. I know that arranged marriages are mostly political, having to do with many more things than producing an heir. If you were to be chosen, I have no doubt that your uncle will have plenty of 'suggestions' that he would like you to pass on to Hinata-sama."

"I assure you, Neji-san," Daiki began, "that my intentions toward Hinata-sama are most honorable. Political machinations are of no concern to me when it comes to her. As I said, my uncle is very old. When he's gone, your fears will be assuaged, I trust."

"Perhaps," Neji conceded.

"Are you not even going to acknowledge that I love her?" Daiki asked.

"In this arrangement, love is barely a tertiary concern. First, you will be expected to produce a viable heir within two years of your union. Second, you will undergo rigorous training to increase your ability to protect your family. Those things will always come before love," Neji said with little affect.

"I already know all of that, Neji-san. I know what's expected of me. I will fulfill it to the best of my abilities. That is why we're here today, is it not? So I can prove myself against you? But I do love her."

"You are a stranger to her."

Daiki shrank back slightly. "I know," he admitted softly, "but, surely you can understand. Everyone who knows her loves her."

"Is that your belief?" Neji asked, concerned, furrowing his brow slightly. "Are you really so naive to think that the Hyuuga have no enemies? That Hinata-sama will instantly be adored by everyone she will meet in her role as the leader? Forgive me, but the fact that you exist as only a Shinobi of the Clan makes me wonder if you truly have enough experience outside the compound to deal with varied threats."

"I have read, recorded, and painstakingly archived the many battles members of our clan have fought throughout the generations. I've even noted some of your own exploits. I feel I have a fair intellectual understanding of the types of things that exist in this world, Neji-san."

"An intellectual understanding of an opponent is important, but it means nothing if you have not the ability to act quickly in the heat of battle and produce a successful result. That is where my concern lies. When faced with an enemy that stands before you, when your senses are reeling with that enemy's intent to kill, only then will you truly understand what it would mean to put your life on the line for Hinata-sama. Reading about the exploits of others is hardly a substitute."

"I think you are forgetting that I have undergone extensive physical training as well, Neji-san. I am confident that I will show you that I am capable."

Neji felt Daiki's aura change. He was releasing that small insecurity in favor of a more confident demeanor. 'It seems he's ready,' Neji thought.

"Very well, Daiki-san. I think you understand my position. And I sense that you would like to begin. Shall we?"

"Yes." The two walked to the center of the training field.

"Okay, then," Neji said, bowing to his opponent. "It is an honor to spar with you, Hyuuga Daiki."

"Likewise, it is my honor to spar with you, Hyuuga Neji," Daiki replied, bowing. Neji perceived the atmosphere grow thicker as the two young Hyuuga prepared to face off against each other. Overhead, a flock of small birds vacated its roost in the treetops above.

"I am ready for you," Neji said seriously. "Come, my Brother." He activated his Byakugan, the veins around his eyes becoming visible under his pale skin, and the intensity of the atmosphere grew heavier by some tenfold. He fell gracefully into his stance.

Daiki followed, activating his own Byakugan and, Neji noticed, somewhat hesitantly assumed his own stance. His form was correct so far, Neji noted. His aura was still confident. "Defend yourself, Neji-san," Daiki said quietly.

"Come at me, then!" Neji commanded as he sent chakra to his feet and sprung high off the ground. Daiki was startled, but quickly followed suit, reaching into a weapons pouch and flinging several shuriken toward Neji. 'Hm. Not bad. A seven shuriken spread with two flanking the other five and coming around toward the Byakugan's blind spot from the rear,' Neji thought, as he immediately pulled a kunai to bat them away as he returned to the ground below in time to spin around and deflect the offending two remaining shuriken toward the tree line.

Daiki tried to take the opening to move quickly behind Neji as his back was turned, but Neji anticipated his strategy and sprang up again into a back flip, and instantly caught Daiki from behind, his right leg in front of Daiki's left, the Kunai Neji held in his right hand placed at Daiki's neck. His clansman obviously did not anticipate Neji's speed and acrobatics. He was tense, and Neji could see him staring wide-eyed at the blade of the Kunai.

"Daiki-san, you are already dead," Neji said gravely. "Shuriken techniques won't work on me. There are many in this world that make my speed look like slow-motion. Keep that in mind before you try to take an opening that can be so easily avoided by speed and agility."

"H-hai," Daiki breathed.

Neji released his hold and jumped back to the opposite side of the training field and took his stance again. "Again. Come!" he called out.

This time, Daiki readied a Kunai of his own and began to charge. 'What the hell does he think he can do charging head first like that?!' Neji thought, and he quickly thrust out his arms, expelling a frightening blast of pure chakra, "Eight Trigrams Air Palm!"

Daiki dodged the blast by leaping up into the air. Neji saw him attach an exploding note to the kunai and hurl it straight down toward Neji. 'Only one?' Neji dodged it easily and met Daiki in the air just as he had readied a second kunai. As the tag exploded below, a wall of dust rose from the ground, apparently higher than Daiki had expected, clouding his view. Sensing, more than seeing, that Neji was coming, he performed a substitution jutsu, and in a flash, Daiki was safely back toward the other side of the field once more.

But Neji was on him once again. Before Daiki could ready himself, Neji sped to within range of his secret technique. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Daiki was stunned. He looked around frantically, not being able to remove himself from Neji's penetrating gaze.

Neji could plainly see his chakra points. Daiki possessed a very orderly chakra, though not a particularly intense one. He also seemed to have good control. He seemed to be directing his chakra flow to the front of his body in defense. "Daiki-san, you are dead. Again. These tricks are not even genin level. How do you plan on defending Hinata-sama and your child if you cannot defend yourself?!" Neji shouted. "Are you even being serious?!" He tried to goad the man, to see if he would give in to impulse. "I'm releasing the technique. If you do not come at me with the intent to kill me, then this match is over. Got it?"

"Hai!" shouted the other man. Neji sensed he was relieved that he would not be caught by the sixty-four strikes, but this concerned Neji also. If he was afraid of techniques that he was, at least, intellectually familiar with, how would he fare against enemy techniques that were unknowns? Well, Neji would test him on that as well.

Neji released the jutsu, and stood, crossing his arms, and projecting a blasé aura to try and rattle the man. "Well, what will you do? I thought you would take this seriously. Are you coming?"

"I said I was."

"I don't see it."

"Very well, Neji-san. Forgive me. I will come at you with the intent to harm. Defend yourself!" he shouted.

'Hm,' Neji mused, 'He didn't immediately attack after I taunted him. That's in his favor. He was still able to draw some calm amidst my insults.'

"I'm ready, Daiki-san." As Daiki disappeared into the earth below, Neji understood his strategy. 'He's going to try and surprise me with something here, but I'm following his every move. What is he doing? Probably an earth bunshin technique of some kind. A good idea. Unfortunately for him, I have experience with clones of a much higher level.' Neji expanded his field of vision, and caught sight of Daiki's clone running toward the field from the trees. Daiki, concentrating on holding his earth clone, was unaware that Neji was following both Daiki and his clone without removing his gaze from Daiki's real body underground.

However, Neji had to admit that he was impressed that Daiki was capable of using some form of elemental ninjutsu. It was not easy to achieve. Neji himself, being so focused throughout most of his career on his signature taijutsu style, had only recently acquired the use of an elemental technique. Furthermore, though it was battle ready and he had used it successfully a few times to create an opening to allow him to get close enough for the Gentle Fist, it wasn't quite up to his normal standard of perfection. It had been enough, combined with his expertise with the Gentle Fist, to secure his Jounin recommendation, but he still wasn't happy with it totally.

Daiki's real form was busily moving underground, and Neji sensed that he was happy with his results so far. He was trying to keep Neji's attention on his real body, and have the clone distract Neji from behind as he, ostensibly, would rise from the earth and land some Gentle Fist strikes on Neji.

"This was a very good strategy, Daiki-san," Neji said aloud to the ground below. "However-"

Neji thrust his right hand behind him, impaling the sprinting earth clone with his Kunai without removing his eyes from Daiki's real body. Daiki had frozen underground, and Neji perceived that the man was frantically thinking of a way out of the situation he himself had created.

"You have succeeded only in trapping yourself," Neji finished. The sent of freshly turned earth met his nose as the clone crumbled behind him. "Rise. There's no need to continue on with ninjutsu. You've lost."

Daiki punched himself up through the earth and landed mere meters from Neji.

"You didn't even have to counter my attack, did you, Brother?" Daiki quietly asked.

Neji sighed. "I think you understand now why I have...concerns. But, should you be chosen, you will be trained more extensively in the time between the betrothal and the time when Hinata-sama assumes leadership. These mistakes you have made today will be corrected then. You have much to learn about unknowns, Daiki-san."

"Hai," Daiki relented.

"Now, let me see how proficient you are with a style you're more familiar with," Neji said evenly, and fell into the Gentle Fist stance once more. 'Now the real fight begins,' he thought.

"Understood." Daiki readied himself.

"Come."

The two Hyuuga took off and immediately started trading chakra infused blows. It was a tangle of limbs as each man dodged and parried his way through the fight. Neji felt Daiki's chakra brush his cheek. In turn, he send his own chakra toward Daiki's chest. Neji had the advantage of speed, and he dodged Daiki's fingers. It seemed he could only emit chakra from his hands.

They traded blows in a quick, yet graceful, dance of chakra and bodies, the faint hissing sound of chakra enveloping them as they sought to project it toward each other. Neji perceived that Daiki was all business now, relying on years of study and training which acted like instinct. 'This is definitely his comfort zone,' Neji mused. 'Well, time to make things a tad more uncomfortable,' he thought.

Neji put more pressure on the man, projecting a deadly serious aura, and directing streams of chakra around Daiki's body, causing him to work very hard at dodging. Neji struck his right forearm, then his left, purposely not driving into his chakra points, but merely slapping him away. Daiki rebounded with a high kick which Neji stopped with his left forearm, and then he grabbed Daiki's leg and flipped him backward, causing Daiki to take several small steps to regain his balance.

They charged each other again, intensity apparent in both sets of silvery-white eyes. Neji made the first strike, and Daiki blocked. Daiki tried to strike Neji's lungs, but Neji anticipated the strike and dodged, simultaneously tagging Daiki on the abdomen, sending the man backpedaling once more.

Determination in his demeanor, though his breath becoming more labored, Daiki came at Neji again for another volley. The usual quiet sounds of the Gentle Fist grew more rapid as Daiki blocked several of Neji's attacks. The chakra whizzing by, punctuated by taijutsu, the two Hyuuga sparred. 'Not bad. He's holding his own.'

Neji slapped, Daiki ducked. Neji toppled him over, but he rose again. Daiki charged, Neji leaped into the air spinning, then turned downward to knock Daiki off his feet in some sort of modified "Leaf Hurricane" he had borrowed from his many years of sparring with Lee. Daiki was on the ground for a few seconds before slowly rising again.

Neji pulled back. "I am impressed that you were able to block some of my attacks. I have purposely not tried to disrupt your chakra through your chakra points, because I wanted to see your form. It is quite good. You have studied well."

"Thank you, Neji-san," Daiki whispered, panting. Neji sensed a hint of frustration coming from him. "This really is nothing for you. I see that now," he said. "I am no match for you. Not only have you not needed to use the Kaiten, you've barely broken a sweat. And I was hoping to see it first hand..." His voice trailed off.

"Daiki-san, this is not meant to be a battle to the death. Neither one of us has suffered any real injury. Stand, and come at me again."

"Oh, but I have, Neji-san, if only to my pride. You are far superior to me, and I get the feeling I have barely had a glimpse at your skills."

The two Hyuuga stared at each other. Suddenly, Daiki spoke.

"I yield."

Daiki released his Byakugan, and his face returned to a more placid expression, one that Neji again saw as a reflection of his own face.

Neji was surprised. He was willing to continue. Truthfully, he _wanted_ to continue. It was not often a member of his clan would spar with him. In fact, he really only sparred with Hinata and Hiashi himself. Perhaps he _was_ somewhat "intimidating" to others, as Aiko had said, or perhaps many of his clansmen resented him for his closeness with the Main Family the way Yuudai did. Whatever the reason, Neji couldn't help but feel disappointment that Daiki had wanted to end the contest so soon.

"Why do you yield, Daiki-san? You were handling yourself well. Your pride should not be wounded."

"I yield, Brother. I know you've seen enough." As a statement of finality which left Neji no choice but to accept, Daiki bowed low, sinking to his knees. "It was an honor to have fought you, Hyuuga Neji."

Neji studied the man again, and released his Byakugan. He had sensed that Daiki was not to be deterred. Memories of Hiashi kneeling before him flooded back through Neji's mind in waves. That moment. That room. That window. That sky. Those clouds. That sun. Those words that were spoken on Neji's first day of freedom. This was now the second time someone had shown such profound deference to him. He had certainly been uncomfortable when Hiashi had done it, for obvious reasons. Hiashi bowed to no one short of the Hokage. But, Neji found he was almost as uncomfortable with Daiki performing the same action.

They were both Branch Family members. They both had the mark. Even if Daiki was being placed in consideration for marriage into the Main Family, for now, they were equals.

"Rise," Neji urged. "There's no need for that. We're equals in the eyes of the Hyuuga."

Daiki began to stand, and he looked Neji squarely in the eye. "I promise you, Neji-san, that if I am chosen, I will dedicate myself fully to Hinata-sama, and to my training. I realize now that I have far to go. We are far from equals."

"We're finished here. You fought well, and you have my thanks," Neji hastily said, not wanting to hear any more about Daiki's future pledge. "Perhaps we can spar again, if circumstances allow it."

Daiki gave Neji an incredulous look. "Frankly, I'm not sure what I should say, Neji-san."

"Well, just consider it an open ended invitation then. "

"Okay."

With that, Neji gathered up his timer and gear, and leaped through the Hyuuga lands, leaving Daiki behind, without the sense of unfinished business he thought he would have at the match's abrupt end. He flew back toward the house, passing the residential areas of the Branch Families, and eventually he came to a stop at the edge of rear courtyard of the Main House. He walked the rest of the way through the courtyard and toward his room. 'An interesting morning I've had,' he thought, as he opened the screen from the outside and entered his room.

He set the timer down on the dresser, and let his eyes fall to the scroll that contained TenTen's invitation to lunch. He could make it if he hurried. Normally, if he had little time, he would just send his regrets and meet with his team at another time rather than hurry. But, somehow, his recent thoughts seemed to be pulling him along unwittingly as he undressed, showered quickly, and redressed in casual attire. He dried his hair quickly, or, rather, dried it as best he could in ten minutes, and took off toward the small cafe where the shinobi of Team Gai were regulars.

After a few minutes, Neji slowed to a walk and calmly entered the cafe, immediately sensing the presence of TenTen. Following it, he met her gaze. 'She's surprised I'm even here,' Neji thought as he saw Lee turn around and begin waving him over to join them.

"Am I in time for lunch?" Neji asked casually to a stunned TenTen. He tried not to notice the miniscule flutter in his heart as he looked at her. He kept his aura neutral.

"Neji! Of course you are," Lee said, not caring that Neji's question wasn't directed to him.

"Uh, hi, Neji," TenTen began, "I guess I just didn't think you'd make it today. How are you?"

"Much better now," he said quietly.

TenTen looked at him intently, almost questioningly, blushing slightly before collecting herself. "Well, that's good," she responded. Then, Neji could see her looking at his still damp hair. "You sleep in this morning, slacker?" she teased.

"What makes you say that?" Neji played along, feigning ignorance.

"Oh nothing much. Only that you normally never leave the house without every hair perfectly 'just so'. And here you show up looking as if you just rolled out of bed and took the fastest shower of your life."

Neji chuckled slightly. "Well, maybe you've got me on the second part, but I hardly was sleeping all morning."

"TenTen, Neji doesn't sleep his youth away like that and you know it," Lee chimed in happily. Neji realized his eyes hadn't left TenTen. He turned to Lee.

"Who could having _you_ for a teammate?" Neji replied in a tone of mock accusation that Lee had become quite used to over the years. The three young shinobi shared a laugh and called the waitress over to place their order.

The succession momentarily forgotten, Neji was once more just one member of Team Gai, having a casual lunch with two of his own precious people.

***********

A/N Yes..we need some more Neji/Ten goodness. Two suckers down, one to go. What are these new jutsu Neji has been perfecting? Neji? Using something other than Taijutsu? You'll have to keep reading and see what happens to the final candidate...and I wonder what Hiashi did to poor Kenta? Hmmm...and what's Naruto been up to? And have they figured out who the other Sharingan user is? Is Sasuke really that much of an a**hat, or will Naruto finally get through to him? Can he? And Hinata..will she have to make her tough decision? How will Naruto handle it? These are the final chapters to come when everything either comes together for our favorite Konoha teens...or drastically falls apart! The story is finished, and now I'm editing the final chapters. I hope you will continue to read!

Thank you so much for the support this story has received!

C

***************


	34. Chapter 34

Neji, Lee, and TenTen always fell into a comfortable conversational rhythm whenever they came together at the small cafe. It had been something of a routine for them, and had been ever since their genin days: training, lunch, then more training with Gai-Sensei. Even though Gai was not there, the three found themselves sitting in their usual positions, Neji and TenTen on one side, and Lee on the other, with an empty chair beside him where Gai normally would be. Even though the visits to the cafe were a bit more infrequent than they used to be, they were still as regular as anything else Neji did in his life. They talked about Lee's quick recovery, much to TenTen's chagrin and Lee's youthful personal satisfaction.

"I see you're back to your old self, Lee. Heh. Maybe TenTen will let me have a crack at you next time," Neji said lightly, trying not to be irritated by his still damp hair, and resisting the urge to excuse himself to properly fix it privately in the men's room. It was probably a personality flaw to be that obsessed, but Neji hated for his appearance to be anything less than perfect.

Of course, it was just like TenTen to point out that he was, in fact, less than immaculately groomed when he had walked into the cafe. He knew she was teasing, and resigned himself to the fact that TenTen was well aware that she was probably the only person who could get away with it without suffering catastrophic internal injury. Neji also admitted to himself that he didn't just merely allow her to tease him over one of his quirks of personality. He enjoyed it, and he had been missing it.

"I've been feeling rather left out of all the fun lately," Neji continued offhandedly between bites of his lunch.

TenTen stopped mid-bite and shot Neji a look that said 'Eh?!' Neji ignored it, focusing on his other teammate. Lee was momentarily flustered at Neji's light mood. It was a rare occurrence, but one that Neji knew Lee relished when it happened. Lee, naturally, rose to the pseudo-challenge from his sworn rival.

"I am ready anytime, Neji. TenTen barely even gave me a workout this morning!"

"Say what?" TenTen retorted, placing her chopsticks down and forgetting the bite she had been ready to enjoy seconds earlier. "The look on your face when a hundred senbon were flying toward you says otherwise, if I recall correctly. You had to move pretty quick if I do say so myself."

"That was only because I wanted to see how long I could wait before dodging them at the last second, TenTen!" Lee shot back, pointing excitedly at the kunoichi, nearly toppling over his bowl of soup as he gestured, the spoon falling out of the bowl and clattering onto the table.

"Tch. Whatever. I had you," TenTen scoffed, crossing her arms on her chest and looking away in mock disgust. "You 'dodged' your butt right into a tree, baka."

Neji smirked. He really did need to spend more of his downtime with his teammates. He rarely showed his lighter side, even to them, but the presence of two of his closest friends was a comfort to him. He needed to relax, knowing what lay ahead for him later in the week. He was definitely glad that he had decided to come, even if it meant he had to endure TenTen's teasing remarks about his wet hair and Lee's excitable nature.

"Another felled tree, I assume," Neji contributed, finding himself amused at TenTen's reaction. The pseudo-challenge continued. "Seriously, Lee. Using a helpless tree as a shield. Are you sure you've recovered?"

"Of course! I will show you anytime, as I said, Neji. What about after lunch?" Lee asked, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Hmm," Neji said, appearing to mull the idea over in his mind as he casually raised his cup of tea and sipped, wishing it was stronger. "I think I'm kind of booked today. Sorry, Lee," Neji replied. He could feel TenTen's eyes on him, scrutinizing him. "But I'll fit you in somewhere, I guess. You'll just have to play with Gai-Sensei this afternoon because I need a different sparring partner today, if he's available."

"'He?'" Lee repeated. "Who are you going to train with today? Hiashi-san?" Lee asked, his curiosity piqued. He was always interested in Neji's training regimen. Neji assumed that it was one of Lee's self-imposed duties to find out about every aspect of his rival's training.

"No, someone else. It's for a particular technique I'd like to incorporate into my repertoire."

Lee seemed to be reluctantly satisfied, but TenTen was not. Uncrossing her arms and picking up her chopsticks again, she said, "I guess it's some big time classified secret. I don't suppose you're about to let us in on it."

Neji looked at her briefly, wondering if she was still hurt that he hadn't been spending as much time with her as he normally did. He raised his cup to his lips again, trying to think of the best way to remedy that potential problem. "Well, you know how I am. If it's not nearly perfect, you guys won't see it. I only want you to see me at my best, after all."

TenTen did not prod further, and, thankfully, neither did Lee. They seemed to understand that it was a compliment to their own abilities. Neji would not show them a technique that was incomplete; it would be an insult to have them defend against something that was not yet at its full potential. It was an unspoken truth among the members of Team Gai that, to fight without full confidence in a technique, was a mortal sin if ever there was one.

They all had silently pledged only to show each other their best efforts, and they had said outright that they were always striving to be better than they were the day before. Gai-Sensei, for all of his strange habits and embarrassing mannerisms, had instilled in his former students a work ethic and camaraderie unmatched by most squads in the Village. The three young Shinobi had come to take training and sparring with each other as no less than an absolute honor. One did not honor one's opponent unless one came at him with "the full power of youth".

'They do know me well. Maybe too well,' Neji thought to himself, realizing that Lee and TenTen had interpreted his statement correctly. They were used to his subtle way of complimenting them. "So, that's all I'm going to say about it, so don't even try to weasel it out of me," he said anyway just for appearance's sake. "Besides, you prefer training with Sensei, and you know it, Lee. Don't worry, though. TenTen and I aren't offended," he added, sharing a knowing smile, and not just his normal smirk with TenTen as he spoke. She nodded, smiling herself, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Neji observed that Lee, thankfully, missed the exchange between himself and TenTen, and looked suddenly downtrodden. "I cannot train with Gai-Sensei today. I already asked; he said that he is working with Kakashi-Sensei on going over ANBU reports."

"Oh?" Neji asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah," TenTen affirmed. "If you were in the loop, you'd know that, Stranger," she said. Neji looked at her, searching for something in her eyes. He couldn't tell if her words were meant playfully or not. Damn that neutral aura of hers. Was his own impenetrable aura that infuriating? With a sigh, he supposed that it was.

"What kind of reports?" Neji asked, trying to remain nonplussed by TenTen's words, though he admitted to himself that he didn't like being "out of the loop" with his own team, and, especially, with her. More and more, he found himself not wanting to cause TenTen alarm. His feelings had been building to quite the opposite, in fact. Sure, they didn't always work together as Team Gai all the time anymore, but, to him, these people would always be his true teammates. He didn't like being as disconnected from them as he had been lately. With TenTen, it was more of a need for a connection with her, or, he realized, just a need for her. He tried to stop his thoughts from wandering to places he didn't want them to travel while in her presence, but they wandered nonetheless. Thankfully, Lee broke in to what was fast becoming some kind of reverie.

"Well," Lee answered quietly, "Gai-Sensei did not really say. Or, I suppose, he was not permitted to say. I am sure it has to do with...the situation with..."

"I'm sure," Neji finished, his tone very low.

"I'm sure the Hokage wants to have every advance warning possible if a threat was to appear as a result of who's here," TenTen said in a tone that was equally hushed.

"It's a prudent move," Neji, glancing a warning to his teammates that this particular part of the conversation was over. Their waitress was returning to the table. Really, the girl was the daughter of the owners of the cafe, and only served a certain few of her parents' regular patrons due to her young age.

"Can I bring you three something else today?" the young girl who was familiar to all of them asked.

"More tea for me, Etsu-chan," TenTen said brightly.

"And for you, Lee-san? And, ano, Hyuuga-san?"

"The same," Neji said plainly, looking briefly at Etsu, glad for the opportunity to extend his visit with Lee and TenTen. Lee nodded his assent to a refill of tea as well.

Etsu bowed, blushing slightly, as she retreated hastily back to the kitchen. Next to him, Neji heard TenTen stifle a giggle. He glanced her way, and met her eyes, which were still laughing. Even Lee had a look of amusement on his face.

"What's so funny, TenTen?" Neji said, scowling at her, his reverie pushed fully aside. Then he began looking back and forth between his two friends. "Why do I get the feeling that I've been the target of some kind of wicked conspiracy by the two of you?"

Lee also loosened his control and laughed a bit out loud. Neji glared at him just because he felt like Lee deserved it as much as did TenTen.

"I'm going to ask once more," Neji said coolly, darting his pale gaze toward each of them, "and, if you really know what's good for both of you, you'll answer. What is it?"

"Oh, nothing really," TenTen replied with a light waving of her hand. This time, Neji was sure she was playing around. "It's just, for someone who has 'all seeing' eyes, you're completely _retarded_."

Lee completely lost it, that TenTen had dared to call the Hyuuga genius such a thing. He laughed uproariously, earning another glare from Neji. The other diners were starting to glance over to their table disapprovingly.

Turning back to TenTen, Neji observed that she was nearly bursting trying to contain herself. 'Obviously, I've missed something here,' Neji inwardly groaned, not wanting to make a spectacle of himself.

"So I'm retarded," he deadpanned. "Please explain."

"Neji, how long have we been coming here?" TenTen asked.

"I don't know, a few years?"

Etsu had returned with a fresh pot of tea. "Thanks, Etsu-chan," TenTen said, as the girl poured the hot beverage and her three patrons took healthy sips of it.

"My pleasure, TenTen-san. I hope it's to _your_ liking, Hyuuga-san," she added.

Neji looked at the girl. "It is, thank you," he said evenly, still wondering what had TenTen and Lee so worked up.

TenTen spoke again. "Hey, Etsu-chan. How long have we been coming here for lunch? _Neji_ here can't seem to remember exactly."

Neji shot TenTen a questioning look.

"Uh, ano," the young Etsu stammered, not expecting to be part of the conversation with her regular customers.

"It is all right, Etsu-chan," encouraged Lee. "I would love to hear your answer."

'It _is_ a wicked conspiracy,' Neji thought. 'What the hell are they up to?'

"Well," Etsu began, blushing, "I would say it's been five years, two months, and four days."

"Yes, that sounds about right, doesn't it Neji?" TenTen said casually as she chuckled, nudging Neji with her elbow. Neji frowned at her, wondering what the point of this whole exchange was.

"I suppose."

"That is right, Etsu-chan," Lee contributed with a kind but mischievous tone. "Your mother barely let you out of the kitchen then, but now it seems you are about to take over this place, right?"

"Well, not quite," Etsu responded with a slight giggle, and Neji felt her eyes on him even though Lee was the one who had addressed her. "I was just a little girl when you started coming. But, I'm thirteen now, and, I guess I've been helping Mom and Dad out more between my classes at the civilian school," Etsu replied nervously. Neji could feel that she was becoming more and more embarrassed by the second. Etsu was not a Shinobi child. Teasing _him_ was one thing, but bringing this innocent girl into the Team Gai fray was just cruel. What were his teammates doing?

"Lee, TenTen, I'm sure that Etsu has plenty of other things she'd rather be doing than answering your silly questions," Neji said quietly. Then, turning to the young girl, trying to end her suffering, he said, "Etsu, I apologize for their rude behavior. Please, do not let us keep you from your tasks."

Lee and TenTen were literally gulping down their tea. Neji sighed in admonition of them both.

"Uh, ano, thank you, Hyuuga-san," the girl replied almost breathlessly. Neji could see that her face was now bright red, much like Hinata's face would get around Naruto when she was that age. He would have a word with his teammates for sure about this. "I-I'll just get your check, then," she hurriedly said as she bowed and walked briskly to the kitchen.

TenTen and Lee swallowed hard, and now were both giggling like schoolgirls. "What the hell was the point of that?" Neji asked hotly when he was sure that the girl was out of earshot. "I'm apparently too retarded to figure it out, so just spill it already."

Unfortunately, Neji's statement only succeeded in producing more barely stifled laughter from his friends. "Now I'm _pissed_. Happy?" he said gravely.

"Ah, Neji, our darling little Etsu-chan has had a very severe case of puppy love for you for a long time," spat Lee through fits of laughter.

Neji felt his jaw drop slightly, but he quickly recovered his composure. "Ridiculous."

"Oi, oi," TenTen chimed in, equally struggling with her own composure. "You heard her, '_Hyuuga-san_'. We have been coming here for exactly 'five years, two months, and four days'. It's so cute." She laughed again.

Neji furrowed his brow. "Maybe she's a kid with a keen memory," he said flatly.

"Yeah, right, and I'm sure she remembers because of me or Lee," TenTen chortled. "Now shut up, here she comes."

"_You_ are telling me to shut up? Now who's retarded?" Neji hissed quietly. 'That poor girl,' Neji thought, 'TenTen should know better than to do something like that. Lee, maybe not, but TenTen should.' Neji placed the fault entirely on her for Etsu's embarrassment.

"Ano, here's the bill, and, I thank you for coming," Etsu said, her voice little more than a bashful squeak.

Lee and TenTen were keeping quiet, willing their mouths to remain closed. 'Useless,' thought Neji. It was obvious that they were afraid to say anything more, fearing that they would go too far and actually insult the poor girl. They were already banned from one of the other popular eating establishments, thanks to Lee and what had since been dubbed by all their friends as the "Sake Incident". Neji was not about to let himself, a Hyuuga, get kicked out of another cafe, especially not one he happened to like.

He stared coldly at Lee and TenTen, and could feel Etsu's discomfort wash over him. Apparently, the others felt it as well, and Neji perceived their remorse. 'You deserve to feel like crap. Both of you,' he said silently with a couple of strategically placed glares.

"Thank you, Etsu. Again, I apologize for my friends here. They are having a fit of immaturity right now. I'll take the bill," he said and held out his hand.

She gingerly placed the bill in his hand and Neji looked it over, and reached for his money. "This should cover it, with a little extra for the trouble we caused today."

Etsu took the money, and stared wide-eyed at her palm for a moment. "Ano, Hyuuga-san, this is way too much. I can't accept-"

"Now, Etsu. You've earned it, believe me," he said, staring in admonition of TenTen and Lee once again. "As always, we thank you for your kindness, and please, send our compliments to your mother for the meal."

"I will, Hyuuga-san. Thank you." She bowed more deeply, and began to turn away, her face still pink.

"And, Etsu?" he called out after her.

"Y-yes?"

"It's just Neji, okay?"

She stared at him for a few seconds. "Uh...okay, N-Neji, uh, -san. Have a good day," she eked out before dashing away to the kitchen once again.

Neji sighed. "Now look what you've done, you idiots. Let's go before you guys bite off your lips trying to keep your outbursts under control. Inexcusable."

Neji rose, and his two teammates immediately headed for the door, nearly sprinting for the safety of the street. When Neji exited the cafe he found TenTen and Lee doubled over with the laughter they had been trying to suppress.

"Oh God, Neji. You're really priceless!" TenTen said between hiccups.

"And you are completely undignified," Neji seethed, though, he couldn't help but think how pretty TenTen looked when she was laughing. 'No, I am pissed right now, and she is not cute. She is not cute when I'm supposed to be pissed.'

"Let's walk." It was more of a command than a request, and, Lee and TenTen had obviously decided that it was in their best interest at that moment to comply. Neji was perturbed, and he didn't mind letting his friends perceive it. After they had walked a fair distance from the cafe, he stopped. "That poor girl. You embarrassed her."

'And me,' he thought wryly to himself.

Lee couldn't speak. He was still giggling at Neji's expense, something that seemed to be becoming more of a regular occurrence. Neji didn't exactly approve, but, even though he preferred to keep a certain level of propriety when out in public, he still could not help but smirk in spite of himself. 'They got me, these two.'

Seeing that Neji was smirking, TenTen felt it was now safe to speak. "Well, Neji, it's not our fault that you don't notice things like that. And you even managed to encourage 'that poor girl' today without even realizing it!" she exclaimed.

"I did no such thing," Neji said with a look of consternation.

"That's why you're retarded, Neji," TenTen playfully retorted, not caring that she was likely in big trouble. "You didn't even notice how Etsu-chan was hanging on your every word. In fact, you spoke more to her today than you ever have before! And then, you told her she didn't have to keep calling you 'Hyuuga-san'. It probably made her year."

Neji frowned. "Obviously, that was not my intention. I just didn't see the reason why she should address me so formally, when we're all a part of the same team. She doesn't address Lee that way."

"You are lacking in your youth, Neji!" Lee exclaimed. "You need to appreciate the affection of delicate flowers like Etsu-chan! Even though everyone knows that the Hyuuga always marry their own, a young girl dreaming of her dashing prince is the very epitome of youth!"

Neji felt a pang in TenTen's aura at Lee's words. She masked it quickly, but it bothered him.

"Lee, she is a _child_. That's just disturbing, you know, but then, I have often thought that you are a rather disturbed individual. Can we just drop it?"

"All right, Neji."

"And another thing, Lee. The Hyuuga usually do marry their own, but not always."

Lee smiled, almost as if in victory over something. Neji, once again, felt the vague notion of a conspiracy afoot. 'Paranoia is pathetic,' he thought. He did see TenTen crack a small smile too, however, which relieved him.

Both Lee and TenTen had now fully calmed down. "Okay, Neji. I know we probably pushed you a little too far today," TenTen stated as an implied apology.

"You think?" Neji replied sarcastically, as an implied acceptance of that apology.

"Well, that's what you get for being a Stranger. You get picked on. If you don't like it, show up a little more often to hang out with us."

Neji looked at TenTen, then at Lee. They were both serious now. Was he really becoming so preoccupied with the succession that they would be concerned for him? He sighed. "All right. You've made your point. Just don't drag innocent young girls into it next time."

"Neji, we are just worried about you, that is all. TenTen told me that you are working hard on something for Hiashi-san, and that it is very important. We are here for you. Always, Neji," Lee said sincerely.

"Yeah, Neji. Don't forget about us mere mortals outside the Hyuuga clan," TenTen offered.

"I won't. And, really, TenTen, don't give me that 'mere mortal' crap. You both know I value your friendship."

"We know that. It's just that we want you back. Regularly."

Neji looked at Lee who nodded in agreement with TenTen's words.

"Well, don't worry. I'll have things wrapped up in one way or another shortly," Neji said quietly.

Lee suddenly gave the "nice guy pose". "Yosh! We will leave it to you, I have to get back to work. Are you coming, TenTen?"

"No!"

Lee only looked slightly disappointed. He sighed. "Well, that does not matter. Be ready, Neji! I am ready for you whenever you are finished!"

Before Neji could reply, Lee was gone in a flash, leaving him alone with TenTen.

"Why do I get the feeling that Lee is going to punish me severely?"

TenTen just laughed lightly. "Well, don't look at me to get you out of it. It's your turn. He's had me out there with him morning, noon, and night since he got out of the hospital. I need a break."

Neji found himself staring at TenTen as she spoke. No matter what she did, he just couldn't stay angry with her for long. She was beautiful in a no-frills kind of way, a natural way. There was nothing false about her. He looked up at the sky, hoping she didn't notice that he had been staring. She did.

"What's _up_ with you today?" she asked in a tone that was deathly serious.

"What do you mean?" Neji replied, still studying the sky.

"Neji. You never let us take things that far. Ever. You're stressed."

Neji sighed. "Yeah. I am."

"I knew it. Neji, tell me. Please." TenTen released her neutral aura and let her concern be perceived. Neji was shocked at the depth of it, and he turned away from the sky and looked into her eyes. "I can only do what I can do, TenTen. Don't worry about it."

"Neji, you know that's a useless statement, don't you? Don't use useless statements with me." Her words were not cross, they were quiet and full of worry.

"Yeah, I suppose I should know better."

"Yeah, you should."

They stood silently together, regarding each other. "Are you going home, TenTen?"

"Maybe. Are you offering to walk me there?"

Neji frowned. "TenTen, you know I am. Or, you _should_ know that."

She chuckled slightly. "Okay, okay."

They began to walk toward TenTen's home. "So what's happened?" TenTen finally asked. "When I came by, they said you couldn't be disturbed."

"I was preparing for a match."

"Ah. With one of them."

"Two, actually. But, in the end, only one match actually occurred."

"So that's what you were doing this morning."

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

Neji sighed. "I fought one. He was decent. Not great, but decent. The other one..."

TenTen waited patiently for Neji to continue.

"The other one eloped."

TenTen stopped in her tracks and stared at Neji. "What?"

"He showed up not to fight, but to tell me that he had already married another woman."

TenTen had a confused look on her face. "Uh, Neji, isn't that, like, some kind of Hyuuga clan super no-no?"

"Yeah, 'super no-no' about covers it," Neji said, laughing in spite of himself. Kenta was right. She was adorable. He had always thought so, but, his drive for personal success had previously overshadowed matters such as these in his mind. He had occasionally noticed young women, like Aiko and others, and, yes, some men, looking at him, but ignoring that was easy. He was sure that he probably was a bit "retarded," especially if even Lee noticed Etsu's little crush when he dismissed the feelings he perceived from her out of hand, not bothering to take notice of whether or not they were directed toward him personally.

But, Neji now understood the reason why it was always so easy to ignore or just not notice these things. It was because TenTen had been the only one he himself had ever noticed.

"What are you going to do? Does it have to be three guys, or are they just going to pick from the remaining two?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but they'll probably just consider the one I fought today, and the one I will fight later this week." Neji's demeanor tensed slightly, and he did not mask it fully. He turned away from her intent gaze, and resumed walking toward TenTen's home. She kept step with him as she prepared to continue the conversation with her quiet friend.

"You're worried."

"A bit."

"A lot."

Neji turned to look at her again. "Okay. A lot."

"And not about the one from today, I guess."

"No."

"Well," TenTen said with a sigh, trying to lighten things, "it's not like he'll be able to beat you. "

"That's not entirely what I'm worried about. But he will be the stronger opponent. I will have to focus."

"So it's more about the fact that you don't like him, then. I mean, I know you said Hinata has her own ideas. But, if they choose him for her..."

"I don't like him. For anyone." Neji projected a serious aura. TenTen understood. For a few minutes, she remained silent.

"You'll figure it out, Neji. You always manage to come up with something."

"I'll just have to. I'm sorry for being distant again. Until this is resolved, I-"

"Neji, I know," she interrupted softly. "And, I'm sorry too. I know I was pretty relentless today. I just thought you needed to forget about things for a while."

Now it was Neji's turn to be silent. After a few moments, he spoke again.

"There are times, TenTen, when I think you know me a little too well."

"What, for your own personal comfort?" she said, her aura playful again.

"Something like that."

They had arrived at TenTen's door. She was reaching for her key. Neji wanted to reach out to her, to thank her for...just being her. But, his hands didn't move.

"Thanks for walking me home, Neji," she said as she turned to enter her small apartment. She was nearly across the threshold, her sandals nearly off her feet. 'I really need to say something here. Now.'

"TenTen, I don't mind if you call me a retard."

"Eh?"

"But, I'll tell you this. I do notice _some_ things, you know."

TenTen looked at him, understanding in her eyes, then a mischievous sparkle glinted in them that made her face even more beautiful upon which to look. "Yeah, I know. And, I think I kind of like that you're a little retarded in this department."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so."

"Why?"

TenTen sighed. "If you don't know the answer to that, I'm not telling you. But, basically, I'm not unhappy that you don't pay a lot of attention to things like that."

They stared at each other, a slight hint of nervous energy present between them despite the comfortable ease of their relationship.

"TenTen, I-"

"Neji, I know. I can wait."

Neji felt his cheeks grow warm. It was the closest they had come to admitting what, Neji realized, they both knew was true.

'She can wait, but maybe I can't anymore,' Neji thought. Before he was totally aware of it, his hand reached out for hers, and he stepped closer to her.

Neji felt that TenTen was startled by his sudden touch. It was much the same as he had perceived from her once before. It was the time he took her into his arms after they were released from the Water Prison jutsu of Hoshigaki Kisame of Akatsuki, during the mission to save Gaara of the Desert. He had cursed himself for getting caught in the jutsu, for the fear that she would drown as he saw her reach her limits, and for how long it took him to break free. If Gai-Sensei had not given him the opening when he did...Neji didn't dare think about that. Not now.

Her eyes were searching him, questioning. He took a breath that was far deeper than he had planned it to be.

"TenTen, is there anyone I should ask for permission...to see you?" He already knew the answer, but his upbringing forced him to ask anyway. 'If it was this agonizing to ask for a date, how hard will it be when I ask her...'

"Only one person," she chuckled, interrupting his thoughts, her intuitive knowledge of him amazing as always. Her cheeks were growing pink, the realization of what was about to happen coming over her in waves she was no longer bothering to neutralize.

"Who?" Neji asked soothingly.

"Just me," she said, and that sparkle returned to her eyes.

"Okay, then," Neji said. They stood like this for a moment, not knowing quite how to proceed.

"Well? Were you going to ask me something, Hyuuga?" TenTen said, trying to be playful when Neji could feel that she was as nervous as he was.

"TenTen, I'd like to begin seeing you, if you would allow it. Will you?"

He felt more exposed in this moment than he ever had before, no matter how many enemies he had encountered, or wounds from battles that he had endured; his reserved nature was silently screaming for him to stop this madness, this recklessness of emotion, though, he knew that what he was doing only seemed reckless to people who were just like him.

Yet, he did not stop.

TenTen laughed lightly, and she was smiling from ear to ear. "Leave it to a Hyuuga to ask for permission to go out on a date."

"It's the right way to approach a woman, I think."

TenTen blushed deeply this time, squeezing the hand that Neji had not realized was still holding hers. She was beautiful, and definitely not a tomboy anymore, though Neji couldn't remember a time when he ever thought she was.

"Are you going to put me out of my misery or not, TenTen?" Neji asked, smirking.

"Well, since you put it that way...you know I can't stand that formal business."

"And you know I can't help it."

"Yeah. I know. And yes, Neji, I will."

With a feeling he could only describe as nervous elation, Neji kissed her on the cheek. "I won't be a Stranger, okay?"

"I'm not sure that convinced me," she whispered, placing her free hand on her cheek.

"Ah."

A flash of slight panic went through him before he calmed himself as best he could.

He drew her body closer to his own, the feelings she was freely giving off in her aura were intoxicating, and he allowed himself to let his own feelings be perceived, not fully, but enough so that TenTen would understand. He leaned in, closing his eyes, his heart fluttering slightly as his lips met hers. Even though it was chaste, Neji could feel the underlying passion that his dignified restraint was forcing him to hold at bay, and he wondered how much longer his restraint would serve him as he continued on this path with her. He could feel TenTen's heart racing as he held her, and Neji found that his own heart rate was increasing to match her rhythm. They were always in synch in whatever they did together, he realized.

He pulled back, and TenTen stood for a moment with her eyes still closed.

"Are you convinced now?"

"Pretty much," she said softly, smiling demurely.

"Good. I have to go," he said, not wanting to leave.

"I know," TenTen replied, not wanting him to go.

"Okay."

He left, but he would return. Soon.

**************

A/N The Neji/Ten fluff and WAFF-y goodness abounds! And, I couldn't write a Hyuuga story without some Team Gai antics. That team dynamic is my favorite. I had to poke fun at Neji in here somewhere. I love him to pieces, but, wow. He's such an easy target. Well, I hope you enjoyed the warm fuzzies, because they might not be back for a bit after the next chapter...I'll get it uploaded as soon as possible. It's still being edited, so we'll see if I can work on it over the weekend. As always, thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed the fluff.

C

***************


	35. Chapter 35

Neji walked away from TenTen, searching for some kind of calm. He could still feel her gaze upon him for a few agonizingly long seconds after he departed.

'I kissed her.'

The thought instantly brought the slightest tingle to his lips that had touched hers, and a similar response to the hand that had reached out for her, mainly of its own accord. Gone was the silent understanding they had been sharing over the last few years; gone was the passive knowledge of feelings they knew they had for each other. He had made it as clear as glass, and had, in one instant, shed the veil and allowed her a glimpse of his heart. He had projected enough to her so that she could perceive that he was sincere, though he realized she already knew that. He had held back somewhat, out of habit, and, probably, self-preservation, but he could see that a shared path with TenTen would undeniably begin to chip away at the wall of his cool demeanor. Neji knew that, ultimately, the pieces of it would lay in ruins at her feet, and she would have him wholly. And, through a destiny of his own making, he would have her.

As startling as that realization was, the fact that part of him didn't care that he should be so exposed to another person startled him more. Intellectualizing his feelings was one thing. However, feeling, just feeling, with no logical analysis or pragmatic plan, to such depths, was unnerving.

'It was just a kiss,' the rational, distant side of him thought. 'And that's a defense mechanism,' his heretofore evenly beating heart, now jolted into panging crazily for TenTen, had countered with a thought of its own. He was a Shinobi. How could he be letting his heart do the thinking for his mind?

Neji had long thought himself to be a person who would not give himself over easily to abandon. How many times had he wondered if he would be even capable of surrendering to emotion at all, without enduring the oppressiveness of the consequences of it? Yet, here he was, walking down the streets of Konoha, his mind reeling because he had shown real affection for someone, physical affection.

His perfect restraint, his detachment, honed over the years to prevent just such surrenders, had utterly failed him the second he had reached for TenTen's small hand.

The sheer extent of the emotions within overwhelmed him, his detachment not able to withstand it. His only frame of reference for emotions this strong were his old feelings of anger and loathing, and all their negative connotations. He had not dared to feel like _this_. He had not dared to love like this, fearing any and all negative consequences that could go along with it.

Focusing only on the potential pitfalls, Neji had never really considered the possibility of complete joy until he had held TenTen in his arms. Not only joy, but, nervous excitement and...desire. He felt his cheeks grow warm again. He could only assume that this was what happened when a person found a kindred spirit, a soul mate, a lover. Was this what Hinata had been feeling for Naruto all this time? If it was, then no wonder her burden of being forced to marry another was so heavy. Also, Neji felt he had more understanding of his clansman; this must be what Kenta had found in the woman he loved. He understood the recklessness now, Kenta's urgency to be with that one person, casting aside duty and logic and appearances.

However, Neji was still Neji. He would find a way to exist and keep his sense of decorum intact while still allowing himself this new found joy. How, he still wasn't sure. He would meditate on it, hoping that quiet contemplation would bring some way to unify his simultaneous yet conflicting desires: the need to remain calm and cool, and the just plain need he had allowed himself to experience with that one kiss, his first.

Neji reached a conclusion as he walked toward his next destination: there was no logic in this at all.

Perhaps that's why Naruto was often seen as reckless, he mused. Naruto didn't over-analyze anything. He just felt. He felt with the abandon Neji had been disciplining himself mentally to avoid. Naruto had been hated his whole life, just for merely existing. His youth, still shrouded in mystery to Neji, must have been full of angry glares, as parents of hopeful playmates whisked their children away from him, leaving him alone, with no parent of his own to give him comfort. No one had loved him then. How easy it would have been for Naruto to use that loathsome power he possessed against the people who had cut him so deeply with their heartless gestures.

Naruto had himself confided in Neji that the Demon Fox was indeed a monster. It would have been easy for him to succumb to the evil desires of the demon, their intimate symbiosis, the delicate balance between child and monster; Neji postulated that his mind could have, and but for Naruto's own strength, should have, easily crumbled into hatred and murder.

But, Naruto was not known for taking the easy way. He took the hardest way possible: to channel the hatred he absorbed into a never-ending desire for the acknowledgement of his existence. His dream was to save, to protect even those who had wished for his death. He was a Shinobi who was ruled by his own heart's desire, and did not fear depth of any emotion, be it pain, sadness, grief, or love. Throwing consequences aside like caution to the wind, Naruto had endured his own pain, and had saved so many people from their pain.

Neji thought he might have a small glimpse now of what it meant to just experience an emotion, consequences be damned. He thought that he would be able to let his guard down fully with TenTen in time. However, as much as Neji admired Naruto, there was no way he could see himself having quite that much abandon. Neji would always be Neji, and he knew he likely would never be a demonstrative lover, at least not in front of others. But, he felt that TenTen would already know that about him too, and that she would understand. Neji dared to think that she would prefer it that way as well. For now, he was content with what he hoped was another new beginning in his life. Reluctantly, he had to put his musings on his actions aside. He needed to train, and he needed Naruto's help.

He turned a corner and sprang up to the now familiar outdoor landing of Naruto's apartment. He knocked on the door, but Neji's senses already told him that Naruto was out. Neji thought for a moment, thinking on the various places that Naruto was likely to be. 'I suppose the Ichiraku ramen stand is as good a place to start as any,' he thought.

Neji swiftly made his way toward the ramen stand, but he did not sense Naruto's presence there either. But, after asking the proprietor if he had seen his best customer, the old man let Neji know that Naruto had been by for breakfast, and that he had said he would be training the entire day.

Unfortunately, the fact that Naruto was out training didn't narrow things down very much. Konoha was littered with training fields, and, even though some were still heavily damaged from the Akatsuki attack, many were not.

Most Shinobi squads he knew had their own preferred training sites. Neji tried to search his memory to see if he recalled whether or not Team Seven had also possessed such a preference. It had been so long since Team Seven had been a functional team that Neji could barely remember the time when the four man cell had consisted of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Over the last few years of Sasuke's absence, Sakura and Naruto were trained exclusively by two of the Legendary Three Nins. Sai and Yamato were newcomers to the team, and Kakashi had taken leadership of several squads for various missions, and had also done his own independent missions.

There was nothing routine about Team Seven but for that there was no routine. As Neji made his way past training fields nine through twenty-seven with no luck, he thought he might just have to abandon the training in favor of stopping by Naruto's apartment in the evening to try and catch him at home. Deciding to check just a few more well-frequented fields, Neji prepared to alight to a tree when a puff of smoke at his feet caught his attention. He immediately went on the defensive.

When the smoke cleared, Neji saw a toad whose coloring didn't exactly conform to any kind of toad that would be found in nature. It had to be one of Naruto's summons. He released his defensive position and stared down at the creature.

"Oi!" said the talking amphibian.

"Hello," Neji began, hoping there wasn't anyone close enough by to see him talking to a frog.

"You the guy called Neji?"

"I am."

"Naru-chan knows you're a lookin' for him."

"He does?" Neji asked incredulously, crossing his arms over his chest. "How would he know that?"

The toad looked at Neji as if the answer was as plain as the nose on his face. "Because he's the new student of the Sage Arts, _obviously_. You might say that he's the boss when it comes to us in this dimension. So, when oyabun says, 'Go find a white-eyed guy with long hair called Neji 'cause he's lookin' for me!', I go. You're not too bright, are ya, Neji?"

Not caring to argue with a toad about who was a genius and who was not, Neji replied, "No. Will you tell me where I can find your...'oyabun'?"

"Heh! I'll do better n' that!" the toad exclaimed. Before Neji could protest, the toad leaped and landed, to Neji's extreme horror, right on top of his head.

"Get...off...of...my...hair...please," Neji seethed.

The frog didn't move. "Why?"

"Because I'm asking you nicely," Neji replied icily, not wanting to touch the frog if he didn't have to. He really hoped that no one was around now, because he felt sure that he wouldn't be able to live it down if someone had witnessed this exchange.

"Okay, okay. Touchy, aren't we?" the frog grumbled as he jumped onto Neji's shoulder. 'This is not much better,' Neji thought.

"Happy now, pretty boy?" the frog asked.

"No."

"Hmpf. You probably don't have a lot of friends, do ya, Neji-chan?"

Neji winced. No one called him 'Neji-chan'. No one. "Probably not. Can we go to Naruto now?"

The toad sighed. "You really need to lighten up a bit, kiddo. Well, close your eyes, and I'll show ya where ya can find oyabun."

"Understood," Neji said, hoping that there would be no toad slime left behind on his white linen shirt. 'Were toads even slimy?' he wondered, but decided he didn't want to know. He closed his eyes, and, suddenly, he saw a vision of Naruto sitting in a meditative pose, the Toad Sage Neji had seen on the mission to capture Sasuke by his side, in the middle of training field thirty-eight. It was one of the fields furthest from the center of the Village.

"Did ya get that, kiddo?" the toad asked.

"Yes. How did-"

"Ain't nothin' to it ya. That's what I _do_," the toad answered, again, in a tone that said the answer should have been obvious.

"Of course," Neji answered wryly.

"Well, later! Don't forget to tell the boss I helped ya!" the toad said as he jumped back down to the ground.

"All right. Thanks," Neji replied, inspecting his shoulder for the possible remnants of toad slime. Thankfully, there were none, which also meant there wouldn't be any in his hair. His vanity appeased for now, he watched as the toad made a quick...could it be called a hand seal if a creature didn't have hands? With a wave of a webbed foot, the toad disappeared in another small puff of smoke.

Neji wasted no time in setting out for the training field. Part of him was a little disturbed that Naruto could have sensed his intent from such a distance, but, Neji realized that this was likely part of his new powers, and he admitted to himself that it was impressive. Not even with an activated Byakugan could Neji have sensed Naruto at the current distance between them.

It did not take long for Neji to arrive at training field thirty-eight, and Naruto was still seated in the same pose Neji had seen in the vision given to him by the toad. He seemed to be deep in focus, the Toad Sage lightly touching his leg, and Neji wondered if he should just leave him be.

"Nah, Neji, it's okay. I'm almost finished. Just give me a sec, okay?"

Startled, Neji just said a soft "Hai" in response. Neji was, by a fair margin, the Hyuuga who was the most proficient at projecting neutral intent with his aura. Only Hiashi himself was remotely close to him in this ability. He was amazed that Naruto had picked up on his thoughts as if it was nothing. Again, it disturbed him a little too. If it had been anyone else, he would have been outright angered that his private thoughts were so easily perceptible to another, TenTen being the notable exception. 'Kuso', Neji cursed inwardly, as he hurriedly suppressed the passing thought of TenTen. For the second time in the same afternoon, Neji had the feeling of being entirely overexposed.

Before he could ponder over Naruto's perceptions any further, he saw a vague shimmering in the atmosphere appear in front of Naruto, resembling the rippling pattern one could see rising from a densely cobbled road or concrete surface on a hot day. Instinctively, he activated his Byakugan, not understanding what was occurring. As he watched, the shimmering air seemed to rotate and form a kind of vortex.

'What the hell?!' he thought.

"It's a new jutsu...just hang on, Neji. I'll be with you in a sec," Naruto explained.

"Okay," was all Neji could say. Neji had been so focused on the vortex appearing in the training field that he didn't immediately notice that Naruto's chakra had taken on yet another form. It was not the menacing chakra of the Kyuubi that Neji had experienced in the chuunin exams, but, rather, it was Naruto's own chakra, enhanced. It seemed that the chakra was mixing, no, being infused with something external and independent of his own body, perhaps from all the living things of the field, coalescing, intermingling. 'This must be the Natural Energy he draws from for the Sage Techniques.' Neji presumed. 'Amazing.' Neji couldn't perceive the Natural Energy itself, but he could see the affect of it on Naruto's chakra.

He could sense that Naruto was increasing his focus on the vortex. Neji quieted his own mind, not wanting to cause him any further distractions. He just observed, enthralled.

A few seconds later, one of Naruto's clones came running through the vortex, falling in a heap next to Naruto himself. He was quickly followed by another, then a third. Neji released his Byakugan. Once the three clones were on the ground, the vortex instantly disappeared and Neji could see that Naruto had cancelled his Sage Mode.

He rose and stood over his clones. It was only then that Neji noticed that there was a problem. One of the clones was holding his head at the place where his ears should have been, but his ears were gone. One was missing his right hand, but the third seemed unscathed.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted, turning to the old toad as he released his somewhat defective clones and they disappeared out of existence. "It's still not working, Gramps!"

"Naru-chan. You've only been workin' on this thing for six hours! And one of them came back just fine this time! Don't be so hasty. It's your worst habit, your worst!"

"But, Graaaamps," he whined. "I need this to work now! How the hell am I gonna send myself if I can't get my damn clones back without losing some of their goddamn body parts?!"

"Naru-chan. Are you forgetting that you have a visitor?"

"Eh? Oh, OH! Oi, sorry Neji!" Naruto yelled, casting his frustration aside, as he trotted over to Neji who was still trying to process all he had seen.

"Hello, Naruto," Neji greeted in his calm, even voice, despite the awe he felt.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, Naru-chan!" the Toad Sage called out.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder, a bit of his frustration returning. "Yeah, Gramps. Same time, unless something comes up, okay?"

"All right. See ya then, kid." With that, the old toad was gone, and Naruto's attention turned back to Neji.

"So Neji, what's up?"

"Naruto, what do you mean 'what's up'? What _was_ that?"

"Heh. Well, for some reason, that old Toad thought I might be good at some teleportation jutsu thingy, and he's been making me sit still all morning working on it."

"Ah, teleportation. Interesting," Neji's mind was racing. With Naruto out of his Sage Mode, Neji felt that it was safe to think again. The Fourth had been known as a genius with teleportation jutsu. 'Had Naruto been told?' Neji thought wildly. 'No, I don't think he would have called it a 'teleportation thingy' if he had. The Toad must know who he is too, and must be trying to see if he could master something else in which his Father had proved to be a genius.'

"Yeah, he started giving me this super boring lecture explaining it this morning, and I didn't really get it, so, well, you know me. I'm not the sharpest kunai in the holster, so I just told him to can it so I could just train already. I've always learned better with my body anyway."

"And what I saw were your results so far?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, frowning. "They're...mixed," he said with a rueful laugh.

"What were you trying to do there, Naruto?"

"Well, you know the Kage Bunshin no jutsu was originally designed for information gathering and spying right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I thought, 'hey, wouldn't it be great if I could gather information about whether Pain is gonna come back and try to bomb us out again, and stop him before he reaches the Village' and whatnot."

"Okay," Neji said, nodding his understanding so far.

"So, I was like, well, if teleportation is so awesome that you can instantly be someplace else, wouldn't it be cool if I could just instantly pop my clones around the map until I find some info on Pain's location, then, when I call them back, I'd know if they found him. Then I'd just go in myself and kick his ass!"

"Naturally."

"And also," Naruto continued, his tone growing more somber, "Kakashi-sensei told me that the other Sharingan user used some kind of teleportation jutsu. So, I thought, I might be able to figure out how to counter that too, if he decided to show up to try and get Sasuke back from us."

"Ah," Neji said. Sasuke was always at the forefront of Naruto's thoughts. "But, I guess it's not complete."

"Well," Naruto began with a sigh, "I can get them over to wherever, but it's getting them back in one piece that's tough. I'm able to get the information, but it's useless if I can't go in and follow up on my own and come back in one piece."

"Even so," Neji offered, "if they are intact when they arrive, at 'wherever', you would be too, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And you said that you still obtained the information, even though the clones didn't come back absolutely perfect, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, and Neji perceived that Naruto was genuinely interested in his opinion.

"Well, ostensibly then, you could still follow up on the info, do your 'ass kicking', then come back by conventional means, like, by foot, right?"

Naruto looked wide-eyed, the two oceans shining with anticipation. "Holy shit! I never thought about it like that!"

"You could do it that way until the jutsu is perfected, then, at least, you could use it now, right?"

"Yeah, I could!" Neji sensed Naruto's absolute elation at what, to Neji, was a simple solution. He could also see the absolute joy in his eyes, and Neji was happy to have helped him in this little way. No wonder Hinata felt so captivated by him. His energy was like absorbing life itself. "Man, Neji. You're awesome. No wonder you're a fucking genius, uh, sorry about the language. Heh."

"No problem."

"Aw this is gonna be great. Maybe I should call Gramps back here and work on it some more...but, uh, wait a minute. Why were you looking for me, Neji? Is something going on...at home?" Naruto asked seriously, the elation instantly gone and concern washing over him.

"No, not in the way you think. Hinata-sama went to visit Kurenai-"

"Hee, yeah, I saw her, or, one of me saw her earlier," Naruto interrupted quietly, a blush coming to his cheeks. "She was with Shino. I said hi."

Neji frowned in mock disgust. "I hope you don't plan on using your clones to spy on Hinata-sama, Naruto. If so, then you and I may have a problem here."

"Nonononono! Neji!" Naruto shouted, waving his hands in front of him violently. "I'm not some kind of perv like that, no way! I was just, you know, wondering if I could see her. It was totally innocent, totally!"

"Relax, Naruto. I was kidding. Sort of."

Naruto laughed a bit sheepishly, and flashed his million ryou smile. Apparently, Naruto would have to be in Sage Mode to truly know if Neji was being facetious or not. That was a relief to Neji.

"All right, Neji. So what did you want to see me about then?"

"I need your help with something. I'd like to train with you today, if possible, if you're not too fatigued from training yourself, that is."

"Eh? You want me to train with you? Don't you normally train with TenTen?"

"Yes," Neji began, willing his aura to be extremely neutral, "but I'm afraid the kind of training I require today is for a technique that I'm not normally known for using, and one that TenTen does not have the particular expertise for."

"And I do?"

"Yes."

"Well, what is it? I'm not tired."

"I need your help with Kage Bunshin, Naruto."

"Kage Bunshin? You?" Naruto asked, even more incredulously than before.

"Yes, me."

"But, why? You're absolutely lethal on your own. What would someone like you need some crummy clones for?" Naruto had a decidedly confused look furrowing his brow.

Neji sighed. "Because I am facing an opponent I'd like to give a few surprises to. I'm hoping his reaction will be similar to yours, that he wouldn't expect me to utilize that jutsu."

Understanding washed over Naruto coupled with slight anger. "Oh. _Him_."

"Yes. I'd like to have a little advance warning on how he's going to come at me. I've seen how you use your clones as a diversion, and we just discussed the information gathering merits of them. I'd like you to help me with my timing."

"Really?" There was still disbelief in Naruto's aura.

"Yes," Neji said, growing exasperated. "Will you help?"

"Uh, sure, no problem. I guess I'm just surprised you'd ask me."

"Is there someone else I should ask about Shadow Clones? I think not," Neji deadpanned.

"Well, sure Neji, okay. Now that you said it was to be used on _him_," Naruto said finally, shaking off the insecurity he felt that Neji would ask him for help.

"Good. Now, all that's left to discuss is your fee."

"Eh? My 'fee'? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well," Neji began, "I'm quite sure a private lesson with a practitioner of the Sage Arts doesn't come cheap. And I do recall a certain unpredictable Genin ninja bemoaning the fact that the gap between his salary and my Jounin salary was...substantial."

Naruto just laughed. "God, Neji. Do you remember everything? I was only kidding, you know."

"That may be true, but I believe it's only fair, and, I'm serious," Neji said, reaching for his wallet for emphasis. "How much? And don't say a year's supply of Ichiraku Ramen tickets."

Naruto laughed again. "Neji, you just gave me a great tip for my brand new jutsu, and you've never even seen it before. You've seen my clones a million times. I'm not gonna charge you for that. Just think of it as returning a favor."

"Naruto, I insist. How much?"

Naruto sighed. "Geez, Neji I don't kno-...oh!" Neji could see that Naruto the prankster was making a return. Neji was suddenly rethinking his offer to pay for Naruto's tutelage.

"I've got it. I bet your Uncle throws a boatload of fancy parties at that fancy mansion of his, right?"

"He's had a few, yes. Why?"

Naruto laughed mischievously. "And I bet he's got a kitchen bigger than my apartment."

"He does. What are you getting at Naruto?"

"Hmm. I bet a guy like that has an entire cellar full of some really good sake."

"Naruto..." Neji started to protest.

"One bottle, Neji. No one has to know. Uncle-_sama_ won't miss one bottle would he? I bet he hasn't even seen the kitchen of his own house in a decade." Neji ceded to himself that Naruto had a point there. However, the prospect of doing something so unlike him was not comforting.

"Out of the question. Naruto, neither you nor I are supposed to-"

"Well, Neji, _you_ certainly managed to help me finish off my one bottle, as I recall," Naruto continued, pointing a playfully accusing index finger at Neji's nose, ignoring Neji's deepening look of consternation. "I'm not going to just drink it! I told you I don't like drunks!"

Neji silently stared at Naruto.

"I just want it for another night like that someday, or for a night to celebrate. Just replace the one the Pervy Sage gave me with one from Uncle-sama's cellar, and we'll call it even!"

"Naruto, I can't just steal a bottle of sake from Hiashi-sama."

"Aw come on, Neji. You're a Shinobi. Like you couldn't pull off a little switcheroo in the cellar. Besides, you'd just be _borrowing_ it until you're old enough to go to the store and replace it, so it's not like you'd really be _stealing_ it at all."

"Ah, the justifications of an S-ranked prankster," Neji commented, sensing that he was not going to win this battle.

"One bottle of sake, and, uh," he blushed, "a date with your cousin. That's my fee. Take it or leave it."

"Now your bargaining with Hinata-sama. Really, Naruto. Do you have any class?"

"Nope. Never have."

Neji sighed, returning his wallet to his pocket. He knew he was defeated. He really needed some advice with those Shadow Clones. Why was it so impossible to say no to him? "Very well. One bottle of sake and a date with Hinata-sama. But _I_ will have to chaperone, and _I_ choose the location, for discretion's sake, since you are the least discreet person I know. And I know Lee and Gai-Sensei."

"Deal," Naruto said with a light laugh. "Okay, you said you wanted help with timing, so I guess that means you've already studied the jutsu itself."

"Yes."

"How many clones can you use?" Naruto's demeanor totally changed again, and he was now completely serious. This was his area of expertise, after all, and he was now adopting an air of confident authority that was comforting and not condescending in any way.

"I think I should be able to use two effectively, and three if I push it."

"Hmm. You should be able to do some stuff with two or three. Are you a high or low chakra capacity type? I already know you have killer stamina, what with being trained by Gai-Sensei and working with Bushy Brow."

Neji was taken aback slightly, but he knew that Naruto needed the information since the Shadow Clone jutsu had been a forbidden jutsu mainly for the high cost it demanded of a person's chakra. From practicing it secretly on his own, Neji knew that it was an extremely tiring jutsu to use.

"I'd say it's of a higher order. Probably on the same level as Gai-Sensei, but I'm not you."

"Well, that should be more than enough, especially since I know you have expert control of it, given your Clan's normal style of combat. We can practice with two for starters. Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Both Neji and Naruto crossed their fingers in front of them. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A second later, Neji and Naruto were joined by two additional copies of each of them. Naruto laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked.

"Heh. Well, I was just thinking I would have been in big trouble if you had known how to use this jutsu when we fought at the Chuunin Exams. Three people all coming at me with the Gentle Fist. Scary."

"Good," Neji said evenly. "I'm going for scary."

"Ah," Naruto said. "Now, let's train."

"Hai."

***********

A/N Okay, everyone. Before you decide Ceile has fully lost it with Neji using Kage Bunshin, give it a chance! I had thought about delaying the release of this chapter to release the next two together so you all could see I'm really not being ridiculous with that, but I'm still editing some fighting sequences, as there are several different fights coming as the story ends. I'll probably need at least another couple of days on the next chapter to get it right. I mean, Kishi had Konohamaru doing the Kage Bunshin and...*spoiler* the Rasengan. I'm still a little *wtf* on that one, so I understand if you are also a little *wtf* on this chapter. BUT, I humbly request that you withhold your judgment for now. There will be other "surprise" jutsu involved, the Kage Bunshin is more like...insurance. lol Neji is nothing if not pragmatic, but he deserves to be a little unexpected sometimes too.

Don't own, yadda yadda. Thanks for putting up with this chapter! Fights are coming..they're just so hard for me to write, so patience, my little grasshoppers!

C

***********


	36. Chapter 36

Mid afternoon had now progressed to near sunset. Panting as a result of their efforts, Naruto and Neji stopped their training and stood facing each other silently, clones dispersed into the unclear void of their creation. Neither one of them wanted to make an offer to end the training, though they both knew they were reaching their limits. Perhaps it was pride, or the competitive spirit they each possessed, Naruto with his brash flamboyance and Neji with his silent desire for perfection, that kept the two going at each other long past the point of exhaustion. Neither one had wanted to be the first to say "I yield," or "I can't go on."

All throughout the training, however, Neji couldn't help but have the nagging impression that Naruto was slightly preoccupied, and trying to conceal it. They had started out their afternoon together on a rather lighthearted note, but, as the training intensified, Neji had caught Naruto looking at him oddly, as if he was searching for something. Neji felt as if he was being studied. Intently. Perhaps Naruto was just taking things seriously, considering the eventual target of this new weapon in Neji's arsenal.

After a few more breathless moments, Naruto finally spoke. "I think we're done here, Neji, right?"

"I think so," Neji said, relieved and disappointed at the same time. This had been just what he needed. The strenuous exercise his body had gone through had helped to settle his mind, and the calm he had searched for after his encounter with TenTen had returned. He hadn't been able to think about his actions with her once he and Naruto had begun to work. Naruto made sure of that; there seemed to be no end to the amount of clones Naruto could produce. When Neji would land a successful hit and destroy a clone with the jyuuken, another freshly created Naruto would be charging back, at times hurling all manner of shuriken and kunai in his direction. A new partner to train with, a new technique to improve upon, Neji found himself feeling a way he had not felt in quite some time: he felt like a student.

Though the lessons were over, neither Shinobi moved to relax. Still in their fighting stances, Neji was pleased with the results. Naruto was truly the expert here, and Neji had used every ounce of his being to adapt Naruto's go-to technique and make it suitable for his own opponent. They had worked on his timing for that nice element of surprise Neji wanted to achieve with a few cleverly sneaky moves taken straight from Naruto's personal repertoire.

Neji discovered that performing the Kaiten with clones was so much more exhausting against a sparring partner who was real and who could move to evade and prepare a counter strike. More times than not, the clones were overcome by the execution of the move and vanished. Yet, with a patience Neji rarely saw from him, Naruto allowed him to continue to wipe out clone after clone until he could execute the Kaiten with himself and his two clones together, either in formation or in rapid sequence. Neji had ruled out even attempting to do it with three. His chakra would be depleted too fast, and he would not be able to recover quickly should Yuudai sense his vulnerability in that moment and attack. Two would suffice.

"You could probably get away with doing that once," Naruto said after a few more moments, referring to what they had dubbed the Hakkeshou Kaiten: Sangokudo-Mei, or the Triple Alliance. They hoped the sight of Neji and two clones surrounding Yuudai with Kaiten would be somewhat intimidating for the man. Naruto finally stood upright, relaxing his shoulders and his blue eyes into a full body smile. "But be careful. You absorb all their knowledge, but all their fatigue. That move should only be used if you can finish things with it, for you, Neji," he said seriously, but not to belittle him. It was said matter-of-factly, the way a kind-hearted sensei talks to a genin hungry for the knowledge to improve.

"Yeah," was all Neji could manage. His training had always been exhausting with his own team, but this level of exhaustion and sense of utter depletion was something Neji had not felt since his fight with Kidomaru of the Sound on the original Sasuke retrieval mission. Though he was not injured this time, the sensation was similar. Had Naruto come at him one more time, he would have lost this non-battle. Surprisingly, though neither one wanted to end it, deep down, Neji found he did not particularly care that he might lose to Naruto. Again. "You've become very strong, Naruto," he said quietly, his breath returning to a more natural rhythm.

Neji absently wondered why Tsunade wouldn't just make him a Jounin out of hand. But, he supposed, rules were rules. Anyone who would be considered for the rank of Jounin had to be recommended by at least two, preferably three, other Jounin, and the candidate had to endure a test of strength and intellect that made the Chuunin Exams seem like a soak in a hot spring. And Naruto was now studying, and quickly mastering, the Sage Arts. Suddenly, it occurred to Neji that Naruto might become the first person in Konoha's history to become Hokage as a genin nin.

"I guess," Naruto said. His aura was almost wistful. Neji figured he had to be thinking about Sasuke again, but, for some reason, Neji couldn't perceive him exactly. That feeling that Naruto was slightly masking his presence crept into Neji's being once more. He wasn't sure why it was happening, and it irked him a little. Naruto had never bothered to do it in front of him before, and especially not in recent days.

"If you want to be considered for Jounin, I'd recommend you," Neji said simply.

Naruto looked wide-eyed for a split second before erupting into a fit of childlike laughter as he flopped himself on the grass of the field, prone, his eyes staring heavenward. He plucked a long blade of grass and absently chewed on it.

"I'm serious, Naruto. I'd recommend you. You've more than demonstrated how much you've accomplished to this Village. You deserve the acknowledgment of your efforts."

"Being a Jounin would be nice. But just having a friend want to recommend you for it is nicer, I think. Thanks."

"Well, whenever then, ok?"

"Sure," Naruto said, his carefree expression gone as he studied the cloudless sky above, the setting sun putting an even deeper golden hue to his naturally tanned skin. "I've got some water in that bag over there. You want to grab it? There's enough for both of us."

"Okay," Neji replied, sensing that Naruto did not want to discuss his rank any more, but that there was definitely something bothering him. He walked over to the bag and opened it to retrieve two bottles of water laying inside when something caught his eye.

It was a Konoha forehead protector with a single scratch across the symbol of the leaf. It had to be Sasuke's.

Neji returned to where Naruto still chewed his grass and looked up at the sky. He sat beside him, handing him one of the bottles. Naruto sat up, spat out the grass, and drank it down in one gulp as Neji sipped his in the polite way his upbringing demanded.

"You've been carrying it around since he left, haven't you, Naruto?"

Naruto was startled for a moment, then realized that Neji had seen Sasuke's old forehead protector in the bag. "Yeah, I have. It goes where I go. Sees what I see. Helps me to remember my promise, when, there are days I wish I could forget it."

"You kept your promise. He's here," Neji said carefully, not understanding why suddenly Naruto referred to his promise in the present tense, as if it was still yet to be fulfilled.

"But I haven't saved him. That was part of it. You know that was always part of it. You nearly lost your life trying to help me do that, and I failed everyone that day, and you and Chouji almost paid the ultimate price for my failure."

Neji could feel Naruto's anguish through his own exhaustion. "Does it really matter anymore?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and a flash of anger escaped him though he remained calm. Perhaps Naruto was too exhausted himself to punch him the way Neji half expected he would.

"What the hell do you mean by that, Neji? Of course it fucking matters. Saving people always matters."

"Why? Haven't you done enough?" Neji calmly asked, letting Naruto's anger wash over him, but sensing that Naruto wasn't only thinking about Sasuke.

Then, changing his demeanor in that jarring way of his, Naruto relaxed, then became wistful again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap like that. It's a fair question. One I admit I've asked myself a lot since he's been back, and I'm ashamed of it. I don't want to give up. I can't. But..." his voice trailed off. "It's getting hard, Neji."

"I'm sure," Neji said, hiding the shock he felt with a placid expression. This was the first time he had ever seen Naruto come so close to going against his Ninja Way, his Nindo, to never give up. Even with all of Naruto's strength, Sasuke was still out of reach, and becoming dangerously far away again though he was merely on the other side of the Village. Yet, Neji felt that Naruto had something else in mind, equally out of reach, but he had no idea what it was. He knew for sure now that Naruto was concealing something from him, and Neji became slightly alarmed. "You didn't answer me. Why does it matter so much now?"

"I told you. Because he was the first one to acknowledge my strength. You never forget the first person to see you as an equal, no matter how many others accept you." He paused, and Neji could feel concern wash over him. Naruto looked him in the eye, and lowered his voice. "I know you know what it feels like to be told you're 'lower' than someone else, to have a reminder of it every time you look in the mirror, before that white band you wear goes on over it. Before you put your leaf headband on over that. No matter how you cover it, you always know it's there, don't you, Neji?"

Neji just stared at Naruto, unable to speak. He had not heard Naruto speak directly of his mark since the Chuunin exams. Back then, he just said he didn't understand the point of it all. But, Naruto had grown up too since then. Suddenly, Neji realized that Naruto wasn't only talking about not completely saving Sasuke. Naruto was talking about not completely saving him.

"Don't think I just ignored or forgot what I heard you say to that guy that night. That you were both your Uncle's 'servants'. That's not right. You said you were 'over yourself' and that things were better for you now. But, I don't know. If you still say you're a 'servant'...You're better than that. Much better." He paused, and Neji sensed he was debating on whether or not he should continue. Quietly, he did.

"And I could feel you, Neji, when you came to the field. I know you're private, so I tried to ignore it. I know you keep things under the surface, I do have some experience with people like that. But, I just couldn't help it; my awareness was heightened with the Natural Energy. I tried to brush it off, and just joke around with you for a little bit, but I had a sense of you I never had before."

Neji had been exposed. Again. He was dreading this exchange, and now, suddenly, had the urge to just bolt, to run away from Naruto. But, he knew Naruto had not intended it to be a violation, and that was the only thing that kept him from running. This was another unpredictable accident that Naruto had caused, the revelation of Neji's deepest, most guarded feelings. The very same feelings that restraint had come to always protect him from over the years, they way it used to protect him from falling in love with someone. Those that were starting to fail one by one, all in one afternoon in his encounters with people he was closest to. When had he become an open book to Naruto? Had they really become that close?

"It doesn't have the same effect on me it once did. It's there. It's the way things are. I've been dealing with it, and, I think I've done a good job rising above it, don't you?" Neji kept his cool, clinging to it.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. And then he started in earnest. Neji found that he was mentally bracing himself. "I know you've changed. I know you said your Uncle likes you, or 'favors' you or however you elite types put it. But what I felt earlier, I can't get it out of my head. Something is still very, very wrong with you. You hide it so well now, I didn't notice it before, maybe you don't notice it yourself." He paused again, but this time, it was to take a deep breath.

"Naruto, I think I already explained to you that Hiashi-sama does favor me to an extent," Neji said cautiously. "I'm not sure I know what you're getting at, but I guess you're about to tell me."

"If he does 'favor' you, then why did he put all this shit with Hinata's marriage on you? Why should you have to go through all this to help Hinata when it hurts you more than it does her?"

"I wanted to help. Hiashi-sama does want some kind of change. It's better he chose me than someone else, isn't it?"

"Tch."

"I actually care what happens to Hinata-sama, I do want for her happiness."

"But this is so tough for you and you don't even get a say in it. Is that his idea of praise? He should just slap you instead of just rubbing your face in the fact that you will never ever be seen as equal to him, though I am sure you are better than him, and I'm sure he knows it! And I'm sure he hates it! I just don't understand how you can call that 'family'. I thought family meant you supported and loved each other. The more I think about you and Hinata, the more I feel like the Hyuuga Clan is nothing but a big business arrangement!"

Neji was stunned. He never could handle Naruto's trademark rapid fire ranting well, and now, finding it directed at the dynamic of Neji's family, it was almost unbearable. But things were better, weren't they? Hadn't he been thinking that he was following his own path, and helping Hinata to do the same? This wasn't really about Sasuke at all, for once.

"It can be complicated, Naruto, being part of a clan like ours. I thought you understood that."

"What I understand is that you do all the work, consoling Hinata when she cries, trying to find another way for her, putting up with her little snot of a sister, for what? Your health?"

'How?! How does he know...everything?!' Neji thought wildly. Was Jiraiya ever this perceptive when he was in Sage Mode? Or had Naruto surpassed even his master? Or had Hinata somehow told him something? But when?

Naruto was growing even more frustrated by Neji's silence, and Neji perceived that he was far from finished.

"I've never been accused of being smart. But I do think about stuff, and I've been thinking a lot lately about the Hyuuga. And Hinata sent me a message of her own today. She's worried about you, and everything you're dealing with."

Neji cursed inwardly at his cousin-sister's actions, then ventured to ask a question, even though he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear the answer. "So what do you think I feel about it, then?"

"That Uncle-sama's got you fighting against these stupid guys, the very people who will get to be in that stupid Main Family that you could never be a part of. To 'test' them, to see how they 'measure up' to your genius, when everyone in that stupid clan of yours already knows they won't. So what's the point? Other than to humiliate you in a really classy way, making it seem like you've been given this huge honor. Or if it's not your Uncle doing that, it's those stupid elders that will still see you as no better than those guys because you all have THAT!" he exclaimed, pointing at Neji's forehead. "And then they'll just do what they want with her life anyway! This is all just for show. It's a slap in your face and you know it!" Naruto took another breath and lowered his voice. "These are the feelings you have, right Neji? The ones you don't want to admit you have, deep down, past the idea that this is some kind of honor."

Neji held his impassive stare, even though he knew Naruto was getting tired of it. He just didn't have a good response for that, because, no matter how much things had improved, it was essentially true.

"And now, instead of getting all angry and shit, you just bury them. That's not what I wanted for you! I wanted that family to see you just for who you are. I don't get it! You're a fucking genius!" He didn't apologize for his language this time. Many seconds of silence passed between them.

"Hinata-sama's pain is far greater than mine. She's the one being forced. I'm not." Neji finally spoke, his voice barely audible.

"No, Neji. It isn't. I told you I saw her today. I saw it in her eyes, Neji, the way she looked at me when all I said was 'hi'. She didn't have to say a thing. I didn't want to tell you, because I know you wanted to do it your way. But now," he hesitated, "I think she's made her choice."

"She won't do that. I asked her to wait. Dealing with the elders, is going to be com-"

"Complicated," Naruto interrupted. "Yeah, Neji, I heard you. It's 'complicated'. It shouldn't have to be. You and Hinata...you're both being forced in some way, whether _you_ think so or not."

"Your insight...has improved, Naruto," Neji whispered. "But I don't care what happens to me right now. This mark doesn't bring out hatred in me. But it does remind me of my resolve, that I have a lot of work to do, and, for now, it's also a symbol of my duty to Hinata-sama, though I don't think of it as a duty anymore. We are close. I love her the way a brother should love his sister, the way I should always have loved her but did not. She will wait. She must. _You_ must."

"How can I wait? How can you do this, Neji? How can you be so calm all the time?"

"I know my clan and how things work better than you do, Naruto. We have to continue slowly."

Then it hit him. Naruto was right. The determination he saw in his cousin-sister when they last spoke when she tried, and he brushed it aside, to tell him he could stop if he'd only allow her to go through with her decision to ask to be disgraced. He panicked. No matter what the outcome of Neji's fight would be, or who his Uncle and the Elders chose, she was going to do this horrible thing whether Neji wanted her to or not. She would be punished. Naruto was still unaware of his own status.

Against the time honored traditions of the Clan, were they, Neji, the Hyuuga genius, and Naruto, the future Hokage of Konoha, truly...helpless?

"It's my duty to protect her," Neji whispered, almost to himself.

"Bullshit! Your duty should be to yourself! You want your own life don't you? Isn't there someone _else_ on your mind other than Hinata?!" Naruto shouted, though he was blushing that he had made reference to another of Neji's private thoughts.

"There's not much time for that, really," Neji said plainly.

"Well, Hinata's way ahead of us; she already knows that's the answer. We just need to stand with her against the clan and support her, not shield her anymore! You're both precious to me! She is, and, you are too. You're closer to me now than Sasuke ever was. Maybe closer than he ever will be in the future. I won't fail again. I won't lose again!"

"It can't happen like that! I won't allow her to be disgraced, not for my sake and not for yours!" Neji shouted back, surprised at himself for doing so. Naruto was studying him again.

"I'm bound to Hiashi-sama's wishes, Naruto," Neji continued, recovering himself. "It is an honor to serve Hinata-sama." A heavy silence hung in the air as the sun finally finished its descent in the evening sky, the field growing rapidly darker. The sound of his own voice seemed rote, like some kind of basic stimulus response reaction.

"Is it _fate_, Neji?" Naruto spat.

"What?!" Neji snapped, stunned to hear the word he had sworn not to use to describe his life anymore, the very word Naruto had shown him he could leave behind.

"You heard me, Neji," Naruto stated quietly, his tone grave. "Was I really wrong back then? Were you really right? This suffering you guys live with because of your family, the suffering Sasuke has had because of his. Is it fate? Or maybe destiny? Are you destined to suffer, Neji? Is she? Is Sasuke?"

"I don't know." He was too exhausted to answer anything else. Neji had worked so hard to make his own way in this world, but now, he realized just how far he still had to go. He was still 'bound'. He had plainly said so seconds before. He had comforted himself with Hinata's forgiveness of him, dedicated himself to his father's memory, relished in what he interpreted as his Uncle's trust in him. Hiashi had still wanted some change, but Naruto was right too, given the perspective only an outsider could have.

In the end, Neji was still less of a Hyuuga, genius or not. He was just doing what he had been told to do, what he was expected to do. He still had no real say in anything. And Sasuke was still a prisoner of the Village, and of himself.

"Then I haven't really saved you either," Naruto said, choking back a sob, and turning his head to look where the sun had been.

"Naruto, you did, more than you will ever know. But things are, whether you want to hear that word again or not, complicated right now. The rest is up to me, and I just have to keep working at it in my own way. You showed me that's what I could do with my life. You'll find a way to make Sasuke see that too."

Naruto sighed. "Then what am I going to do about Hinata? I don't want your family to hurt her anymore, but I don't want to stand in the way of what she wants to do. I'm proud of her. Aren't you?"

Neji wasn't sure what his answer should be, so he said nothing.

"And I'm running out of time with Sasuke, too. I'm supposed to be Hokage someday right?"

"I know you will be."

"I really need to hurry up and figure things out then. And you need to figure out if it's such a good idea to have any part in this anymore."

"I don't have a choice."

"I know. That's the whole problem. You don't, and I don't know how to fix that."

"We can only do our best, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Neji, and clenched his fists. "Yeah. Our best. I just hope it's good enough."

"It has to be."

After a few moments of silence, Naruto spoke again. "Look, Neji. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that, though you know I just can't help it sometimes. I didn't want to start anything with you. But I'm just so tired of things not being finished. It seems like even when I think I've done something right, it's just never enough. I _will_ change that Clan of yours. I don't know how, but, I will."

"I have to go. I think I need to have a talk with Hiashi-sama."

Naruto looked at Neji with a wide-eyed expression on his face. "What are you going to say?"

"I'm not sure, but I was planning on trying to talk to him anyway about Yuudai-san, and a couple of other things."

"Like saying 'take this crappy succession and shove it'?"

"No, that would be the Uzumaki way. That's not the Hyuuga way."

"Maybe we should try a little of the Uzumaki way, before it's too late for Hinata?"

"Hn. Not yet."

Naruto sighed. "Okay. I swear. The 'fun' in dysfunctional. That's you guys."

"Yeah. I'll see you."

"All right."

With that, Neji left the field. Sasuke. Hinata. Himself. Naruto had a point. Their lives were so intertwined with their clans that it was so hard to separate themselves from it entirely. And, he thought ruefully, it might almost be as much of a challenge for him to make a case for TenTen as it would be for Hinata to make a case for Naruto.

When he arrived at the compound, he retreated quickly to his rooms to bathe and change. No sooner had he dressed for the evening, had Hiashi's personal secretary knocked on the screen.

"Neji-san, Hiashi-sama is requesting your immediate presence in his study."

"Hai."

Apparently, Hiashi had a few things to say to him as well.

************

A/N And how the cracks begin to show...Naruto's insight on the Hyuuga Clan as only Naruto could perceive it. Hyuuga Clan = Angst. ya. Thank you so much for reading, and now on to the next two chapters. Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy the extra chapter in my update this time, and I hope you continue to read. (don't own, this is just for fun, yadda yadda) Thanks!

C

*************


	37. Chapter 37

Neji calmed himself and approached his Uncle's study. Though he was still exhausted, he put it aside. When he arrived at the wooden door, the secretary dispatched himself and Neji knocked.

"Enter."

Neji entered and bowed, trying to discern the intent of his Uncle. He was displeased. The atmosphere in the large office was already heavy. Hiashi was busily writing at his desk, and did not raise his eyes. "You wished to see me, Hiashi-sama?"

"Sit," he said curtly, not pausing his writing, as he motioned to a single chair set before his desk.

Neji sat and patiently waited to be addressed. He tried to push the thoughts that Naruto had managed to resurrect in him aside, endeavoring only to focus on the candidates for the succession. He would address his own personal issues himself through meditation.

"As you might imagine, I was less than thrilled to hear about the actions of one of the candidates."

"Hai."

"Am I to understand that you knew nothing of this?"

"He informed me this morning when he arrived for his...assessment."

"I see. " He continued to write. "Where does that leave us, Neji?"

"I have assessed Hyuuga Daiki-san. I plan to evaluate Hyuuga Yuudai-san the day after tomorrow."

"Make it tomorrow. I will alert his family immediately of the change."

Neji was startled, though he didn't show it. "May I ask why, Hiashi-sama? I thought you had wanted me to delay things as much as possible."

"That is not an option anymore."

"Again, may I ask why?"

"You may not."

"Understood. Then, I feel I must share with you some concerns I have about the remaining two candidates. It is my duty to advise you of my progress, is it not?"

Hiashi stopped writing and finally met his gaze. He appeared fatigued, and almost...old. He sighed. "What are your concerns, Neji?"

"Regarding Daiki-san, I am concerned that his appointment for the succession is only political, having little to do with his overall skill with our bloodline. Though he claims otherwise, I feel that he may not be immune to the influence of his grand uncle, who sits on our Council. Also, he lacks sufficient skill, and will need extensive training if he is to fulfill his role as the protector of Hinata-sama and her children."

"If he is chosen, he will receive the training he needs. I understand your concerns regarding his Uncle. That man has indeed been somewhat of a thorn in our sides for some time now. And, he is being vocal again as a result of Kenta's...defection. I had no choice but to meet with them to decide his fate."

"Oh." There was that ugly word again: fate.

"As a matter of fact, Daiki's Uncle feels the younger generation, and, to him, that includes me, is far too rebellious for its own good. Unfortunately, Kenta's actions have fueled his claims, and the other elders who normally regard him as a senile old lecher are...reconsidering their more progressive views."

"I see." Neji's mind was racing. 'Shimatta. This is worse than I thought.'

"He's questioning my leadership."

Neji raised a brow. Neji had not expected Hiashi-sama would say such a thing to someone in the Branch Family. Naruto's words were still fresh in his mind, and Neji found himself not as willing to interpret Hiashi's actions as trust without some skepticism.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Neji asked carefully.

"Why, indeed." Hiashi mused, dipping his brush into the inkwell on his desk, and resuming his work. Neji perceived something in Hiashi's aura that immediately unsettled him. "You asked why I cannot prolong this any longer as I originally intended." He paused, as if indecision was plaguing him. Neji held his gaze. Apparently, that was enough for Hiashi. "There are many reasons, all of which were enumerated to me after Kenta was...dealt with." He resumed his writing.

"Am I to assume that I am one of those reasons, Hiashi-sama?"

The Hyuuga leader stopped writing mid-stroke. "I'm always astonished by your insight. You know, Neji, you have a very unique position in this clan. I wonder, are you aware of it?"

"Please explain, Uncle."

Hiashi lay down his brush and studied his nephew. Neji wondered if he was really looking at him, or searching for his dead twin brother.

"The Elders are concerned that I place more favor on you than I do my own daughters. Some of the other Branch Families have expressed their displeasure of this to the Elders. At first, those claims were shrugged off. However, given this latest rebellion against our ideals, that a member of a Branch Family felt empowered enough to insult the Heiress, they are re-examining those claims."

Neji just sat, absorbing what his uncle had to say, realizing that there was more to come. Hiashi's expression softened a bit.

"I do favor you, Neji. And, perhaps, I should not. But, I'm human. In you, I tend to see the son I never had. This has put you in a position that sets you apart from the other members of the Branch Family, and a fair number of them don't like it." Hiashi's aura became gravely serious once again, and his normal slightly stern expression returned as he continued. "The way they see it, you are neither Branch Family nor are you Main Family. You are somewhere...in between. The Elders, especially the uncle of Daiki, see that as an affront to our system. He is concerned that I allow you too much freedom."

"I understand," Neji replied swallowing hard. "I have recently become aware that others see me this way. I have done nothing to perpetuate the misconception that I am somehow above my clansmen in the Branch Family." The words he spoke didn't bring him pain, but he adopted an air of caution. Something was definitely amiss, horribly amiss. Had not he tried to exemplify everything that his Uncle had wanted him to be? That his Father knew he could be? That he himself wanted to be? Was this really the slap in the face that he had repeatedly told himself it wasn't? Was Naruto right to point it out?

"I know you haven't. In many ways, your service to the Village makes you the pride of our Clan. This is a problem that I have created by my own actions, by my own selfish desire to honor Hizashi's memory by keeping his son close to me after you learned the truth."

"What needs to be done, Hiashi-sama?"

"I'm not sure, Neji. What the Elders wish, I find I cannot allow."

Neji felt a knot begin to form in his gut, and a feeling of dread came over him. "What is it they wish, Uncle?" Neji asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"They want you eliminated, Neji."

Neji was stunned. He sat still, but he could feel the blood drain from his face. He tried to keep his breathing steady.

"I see." Through his calm, Neji's heart was pounding, and he feared Hiashi perceived it. He was less than a meter away from a man who could end his life with a hand seal. The thought that he might have to die, to be made as some kind of example to protect Hiashi's reputation with the Elders flashed through his mind. 'This can't be happening!' he thought wildly. If his Uncle noticed his trepidation, he made no mention of it as he continued, however.

"The way they see it, if you do not exist, there will be no gray area. The distinction of Main Family and Branch Family will be clear and not open for interpretation as it is by your presence. But, I cannot allow that. You're all I have of my brother, Neji. I cannot allow it," he repeated, and it almost looked like his stoic facade was about to crumble.

"How do I proceed, Hiashi-sama?" Neji whispered, not fully trusting his voice.

"As planned. But, be careful. I have to try and smooth things over with the Elders, try to show them that my trust in you is not misplaced, that it has been earned just as any other person might earn it. However, it might be a good idea if you did not announce your comings and goings to anyone for the time being. I cannot offer you my protection, as this would only serve to exacerbate the Branch Family's claims. I am in a very difficult position here. Do you understand what I am saying, Neji?"

"I believe so. I hope that you will consider placing added protection for the Daughters in my absence while this process is ongoing. We have not yet discussed my concerns about the final candidate. I believe Hinata-sama's safety may be at risk," Neji opined, trying to deflect his own feelings of dread for his own life.

Hiashi stared intently at Neji, and, for the moment, his concern shifted to his daughter. "What happened, Neji?"

Neji took a deep breath. "I have come upon some information. It appears that, while on a mission under the lead of Aburame Shibi-san, my clansman was insubordinate. He also made rather suggestive comments about Hinata-sama to one of her teammates, Aburame Shino. In addition, I had a personal confrontation with him that was most unpleasant the night I returned from my last mission. He made it clear that he had intentions that were less than honorable. He insulted one of my comrades, an outsider, and made reference of his desire for Hinata-sama to him."

Neji could sense that Hiashi was desperately trying to mask what Neji could only describe as rage.

"These insinuations are unfounded, I hope, Neji," he seethed, his placid expression failing to belie his anger.

"They are, of course."

"Are her attendants checking her bed linens every day as I have asked?"

Neji felt a blush come to his cheeks, though he did not look away. "I believe they check them, yes." He paused, pushing the discomfort the question gave him aside, not really knowing the answer to it personally, but, if it had been ordered, he assumed it was occurring. Not that it mattered, he had no doubt that Hinata was chaste. "I asked Hinata-sama to not go anywhere without an escort at any time. She has complied. As far as I know, she has had no contact with him. He also made mention of the fact that you have permitted me to live here in the Main House, and expressed his displeasure of that fact. If I am not here, I fear that he may think that he would have more...access to Hinata-sama. I will worry for her safety if I am not close by."

Hiashi remained silent. Neji continued. "I found myself, though I shouldn't, questioning the intentions of our Elders, regarding his selection. What they wish to do with me, is not my main concern right now," he added, though, naturally, it was a dire concern of his. "I can only assume that he is gifted with the bloodline. I have a difficult time imagining that they could reconcile his personality flaws with anything but extreme competency in our techniques. That is why I had placed a few days between my meetings, for further training so that I may adequately prepare. I do feel that he will come at me with the intent to kill."

Neji paused, the realization of what the Elders had truly wished for, his own death, had made the choice of Yuudai make some kind of perverse sense. Yuudai was vocal about his personal dislike of him, and his position. The Elders surely would have known that Yuudai's personality would have inevitably clashed with Neji's own.

"Go on, Neji."

"However, in light of what you have said, I can now see that he may have been chosen by the Elders, in part, to use me as a vehicle to undermine you, Hiashi-sama. So that they could install Hinata-sama more quickly if I caused him some kind of injury. I can only believe now that it is their perception, or at least that of Daiki's uncle, that she would be more...pliable."

Hiashi sighed. It seemed that he accepted Neji's reasoning, and agreed with it. "And are you sufficiently prepared?"

"I am confident."

"Good. Listen carefully to what I am about to say, Neji. You must defend yourself with appropriate _force_. Do you understand?"

Neji took a few seconds to interpret what was unsaid. 'He's asking me to kill him.'

"Yes. But, Hiashi-sama, if he should become...injured, would that not further the Elders' desire to eliminate me?"

"It would."

"Then, perhaps, you should recommend someone else to oversee the candidates for succession after all. To avoid your own personal difficulties."

'And mine,' he thought wryly to himself. 'How could I have let things fall apart like this?!'

"You will continue to serve as I have asked. Leave my problems to me. I am still the Leader of this Clan, and, though the Elders may have different opinions, they are still representatives of the Branch Families. After my father died a few years ago, I became the eldest of the Main Family. As such, I will not bend easily to their wishes. Hinata has not yet succeeded me; ultimately, they know that. This is an aberration, Neji. You're too valuable to the clan, and to the Village; and, if necessary, they can be made to forget it, though I'd rather it not come to that. But, for now, to ensure your own safety, Hinata must do her duty, and I will instruct her accordingly during the transition to be wary. Is that clear?"

"It is," Neji replied, his mind spinning. 'This is not good. Not good,' he thought. "What of Hanabi-sama?"

Neji saw a flicker of pain cross his Uncle's countenance. "Hanabi will adapt, as you have," he said flatly. "The Byakugan is her sister's to inherit. It was my own fault for leading Hanabi to believe otherwise."

"I understand." The sickening feeling in his stomach was increasing.

"Neji, you will meet with Yuudai tomorrow at eight. Have you selected a training field?"

"Yes. I have chosen the east field, by the river."

Hiashi smirked. "Ah. I see. So you're planning an attack of ninjutsu as well?"

"That had been my plan for all three, Hiashi-sama," Neji quietly affirmed.

Muffled, but hurried footsteps could be heard coming from the corridor outside the study. Neji sensed that Hiashi was studying the sound intently as it disappeared heading toward some other part of the house. Neji shot him a questioning look.

"Very well. Do you have someplace...else you could be tonight? I am...concerned after today's events."

"I can arrange it," Neji said, wondering if the Elders would just 'forget it' after all if it had come to Hiashi asking him to leave the House. There was now a sense of urgency in his Uncle's presence. 'This is bad. This is very bad.' The thought kept repeating itself.

"Arrange it, then, immediately," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Do not leave through the front, and do not return that way. Understood?"

"Yes. How long shall I plan to be absent?"

"Just come and go at random for now, until I advise you to do otherwise."

"I understand. And Hinata-sama?"

"I will place my more trusted attendants to look out for her and her sister, in addition to instructing that their First Attendants stay with them in their rooms until this blows over."

Neji nodded. He decided he had no other choice but to trust his Uncle for now. He was enabling him to leave, after all. He was _warning_ him. "Am I excused?"

"Go before anyone realizes you're gone. If anyone asks, I will tell them you had an urgent matter in the Village to attend to this evening. You're a Jounin after all, so that explanation will suffice. Remember what I said about your evaluation tomorrow."

Neji gave a silent nod. He was on sensory overload.

Neji hurriedly rose, his senses reeling. If Hiashi would not, would the Elders force someone else to try and have him killed? He bowed, and made a quick exit. He tried to walk casually toward his room, his heretofore haven. He wondered just how much safety the confines of the Main House had really offered him all this time. Had he been a complete fool to not see this coming? Or, did he see it and ignore it in favor of the relative ease his position in the Village as a Jounin provided to him? He reached the screen and raised his arm to slide it open when he felt a presence just beyond. Sensing no one else particularly nearby, he entered his room.

"You shouldn't be here now, Hinata-sama," he whispered.

"Niisan!" she whispered as loudly as she dared, running over to embrace him. She clutched his chest, her eyes searching him for answers. "W-what's going on? Please, tell me! A man came to me today, begging my forgiveness. He said-"

"Shh!" Neji said as he clamped a hand over Hinata's mouth. Her eyes grew wide with fear. "Listen to me. Say nothing. Do you understand, Hinata-sama?" he rasped into her ear. She nodded vigorously. He let go. "I'm sorry to alarm you. But we have a problem. Apparently, I'm not as well liked in this clan as I had previously thought."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest, but, seeing Neji's eyes, she quickly closed it again.

"But right now, you need to be extremely careful. Hiashi-sama is having difficulty with the Elders because of me." He tried to project a comforting presence to her, but, it seemed she was not totally convinced.

Hinata had a questioning aura about her. "I don't have time to explain it right now, but sleep in your room as if you were on a mission. Just until I have figured something out. Understand?"

Again, Hinata nodded. "I have to go. I can't say where, or when I will return permanently, but I will be by tomorrow briefly. That is Hiashi-sama's request."

Hinata looked as though she was about to break down. He returned to a cautionary presence.

"Worry about yourself, Hinata-sama. Not me. Got it?" he wasn't normally this firm with Hinata, but there was no time to go into detail.

Sensing that Hinata would not try and protest again, he moved to his dresser, and began to pack a few necessities into his gear bag, just enough for the night until he returned to the compound in the morning when he thought he could stop by his room again. He packed his weaponry, in case he wouldn't be able to come back before he was to meet Yuudai. Hinata stood deathly still, and he could feel her eyes following him as he calmly, but quickly, moved about his bedroom and bath, trying not to alarm her further.

"Hinata-sama, don't worry. I'll be fine. Hiashi-sama said this would blow over, okay? I need to get going. Do not go near the east field tomorrow morning. Stay in the house, or send someone to get Shino for you again if you want to leave. Do not go anywhere alone. Please."

"I won't." she whispered. "But, Niisan, I _will_ worry for you. Something terrible has happened, hasn't it?"

"It will blow over," he whispered back, trying to convince himself as much as his cousin-sister. "That is what your Father said. Right now, I just need to make myself a little scarce, okay?"

"O-okay. I trust you, but, are you going to tell Naruto-kun?"

"No. If there's one thing we don't need right now, it's his temper. And no more messages to him either for now. That was foolish of you, Hinata-sama," he chided gently.

Hinata blushed. "I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. I needed him to know how I felt. How I worry about you. And now I see that I was right to worry."

"Well, what's done is done. But I really need to go. Give me a few seconds' head start before you leave my room."

"Okay."

With that, Neji opened the screen to the outside and was gone in a flash. Hinata could only stare after him. 'I have to end this,' she thought.

Neji easily eluded the compound's defenses, and found himself traveling by rooftop in the Village. There was really only one place he could go.

He came to rest on the roof of the modest apartment house and moved down the wall until he found TenTen's window. He tapped lightly on it. The curtain was drawn back by a kunai, and he could see one of TenTen's hazel eyes peer around the edge of it. The curtain was immediately thrown back fully and TenTen had a look of absolute puzzlement on her face. She slid open the window.

"Neji? I thought that was you. What the hell are you doing? Get in here."

Neji felt utterly rude at his intrusion as he slipped soundlessly inside. "I'm sorry, TenTen."

"I have a door, you know," she said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"But your window doesn't face the street."

Neji felt her become apprehensive. "Since when do you care about not being seen coming here to the door? I hope this isn't how you plan to come calling on me for a date, Neji." Her tone was very serious, but Neji felt it wasn't out of insult.

"No."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I just can't go home right now."

"Eh?" Neji felt that TenTen was definitely concerned now. She noticed the pack on his shoulders. "You moving in?" she asked lightly, though her demeanor spoke to a much more serious mindset.

Neji sighed. "I'm sorry. This wasn't really planned out. I need to think. Can I think here tonight? On the couch, of course," he added for propriety's sake, though he figured propriety was already lost.

"Uh, sure, Neji," TenTen said, blushing slightly, but recovering her former presence. "It's just, well, you've never just shown up like that before. Something's wrong."

"You might say," he said, exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I don't want to talk about it until I've had a chance to think, all right?"

"Okay," she replied warily. "Well, you might as well sit down. The futon pulls out for sleeping, so make yourself comfortable. Should I ask you to put your shoes by the door, or are you going to leave the same way you came?"

"Probably the same way. I need to be back for eight."

She looked at him questioningly. "So, you can go home in the morning, but you don't want to be there tonight?"

"I'm not home tonight at Hiashi-sama's request."

"Oh," she said, not totally hiding the mild disapproval in her tone. "Well, then that's that, I guess."

"I guess."

"Tea?"

"Sure."

TenTen left the room and Neji sat down on the futon which had a low table in front of it. For a moment, he put his head in his hands, and massaged his temples. The Clan Elders wanted him dead, because the other Branch Families resented his position of trust with Hiashi. That was the bottom line of it. And, now, he had invaded the home of his best friend, his more than best friend, unannounced, and through a window, no less. Of course, he couldn't be seen entering through her front door in the evening and leaving in the morning. Walking her home to her front door was one thing. Going inside and spending the night was quite another. He did not want it to be known that TenTen was entertaining male guests in her home, even if it was Neji himself, out of respect for her character and his own. And yet, here he was, because there was no one else to whom he would rather have gone.

That didn't mean he was inclined to tell her anything now. He just needed space. TenTen was the one person he knew would give it to him without demanding a full explanation first.

That thought settled him somewhat, and he drew his legs up, sliding off his sandals and laying them on the floor. He sat cross-legged and tried to relax a little. He was safe here.

He looked around, having never really been past the small vestibule of TenTen's doorway. She had all manner of trinkets scattered on a few shelves, most of them were items he recognized as her purchases from places they had been on missions and trips together as a team. She had some framed astrological charts hanging on one wall, and pictures of dragons adorned another, their coloring more like that of exotic birds than reptiles or serpents. He heard the whistle of a teapot, and then, his eyes came to rest on a sizeable black box on a table that appeared too small to hold it on the wall opposite the futon. He smirked a little.

A few minutes later, TenTen appeared with their tea. The pot and teacups had a blue and white dragon motif on them, and she carried them on a delicate bamboo tray, something Neji remembered she bought somewhere, but couldn't remember where.

"Well, here we are. You might want to let it steep a bit, for you. I'm going to take mine as it is, if you don't mind. I don't think I could handle it the way you take yours," she said as she settled herself on the floor, the low table providing space between them.

"I should be happy to take tea any way you like to serve it, after the way I barged in on you like this."

"Oh just let it steep, will you? Just forget what happened tonight, whatever it was, for a while, okay?"

He let the tea steep. They sat in silence for a few moments, and Neji felt inclined to take her advice to put his reeling thoughts aside for a few moments to simply enjoy her company. Making an effort to relax further, he began, "So tell me, TenTen, since when do you own a television?"

TenTen laughed a bit to herself. "What? Does Neji not approve?"

"I'm just...surprised is all. Not many people have those around here."

"Sasuke had one."

"Oh? And how did you come to know that?"

"Girl talk," TenTen explained. "Not that I cared to join in, but, you overhear things."

"Ah." For a brief moment Neji found himself wondering if she had ever overheard "things" about him, but he let it pass. TenTen was far more sensible than that, but yet, she had a television.

"You want to watch something?"

"No."

"Are you sure? It's a good way to forget about things, you know. It lulls your mind into a very comfortable state of, well, mindlessness."

"How could mindlessness ever be comforting," he said with a slight scowl.

TenTen picked up a small rectangular object and dangled it in front of him in a playful challenge. 'My God, she's adorable,' Neji thought, resisting the sudden urge to kiss her as she sat on the floor. He was almost forgetting the fact that he might be killed by his own family for just a moment. "What is that?"

"It's the remote. So I don't have to get up to change the program."

"How youthful."

"Heh. Well, why should I let my ice cream go ignored for even a second just because I want to see what else is on?"

"Logical."

She pressed a button and the electronic device came to life with a dull glow. She pressed a few more, and decided on what appeared to be some old movie he had never seen. "This is a nice movie. You'll probably hate it, though."

"I don't remember saying I wanted to watch television."

"Well, my house, my rules. And, you're in my favorite spot. Move over."

He moved over, somehow disappointed that he wasn't permitted to sit in TenTen's favorite spot.

"Relax, Neji. The good thing about TV is that you don't have to talk to anyone. You just watch other people talking to each other," she said seriously. Neji didn't have to look at her to know that she was worried, but would allow him his space.

"Okay." She knew him too well; not talking was exactly what needed to happen. "But I have to get to sleep soon."

"All right. I've got my alarm set in the other room for six. Is that enough time for you?"

"Can you make it five?"

"Yeah," TenTen replied, and rose from her favorite spot to adjust the alarm. When she returned, she had brought the clock with her instead. "Just keep it out here. I'll hear it anyway."

"Thanks."

"Sure," she said, sitting once again.

Neji found himself watching television. It was dreadfully boring, but, somehow, the fact that he was watching it with TenTen made it bearable. He could see that she was totally engrossed in the movie, and he wondered if there was something he should be doing other than sitting cross-legged next to her on the futon. He wondered if he should be holding her hand, or some other such gesture, but he found he was comfortable with the way they just sat in silence together. She had a point. He did manage to forget what had happened earlier, just a little, at first. Soon, however, he was without the mindlessness that TenTen had promised him the television could bring. He sipped his tea, trying to figure out what he should do about his situation. He really hoped it wasn't time to try the "Uzumaki way" of doing things. He felt his brow furrow deeply. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'

His thoughts ran away from him again, replaying the dreadful meeting with his Uncle. He worried about Hinata, he even worried about Hanabi. He wondered if Aiko had to check his cousin-sister's bed linens for traces of immoral behavior. He shuddered inwardly at the mere thought of it. He thought about Yuudai, and what his Uncle had wanted him to do. These thoughts replayed themselves at length, until, suddenly, he was aware that the room had grown quiet, and the soft electronically produced glow was gone.

He still held his empty teacup in his hand. Looking to his left, he saw that TenTen was staring at him.

"Oi. Neji. Movie's over."

"Oh."

TenTen sighed. "Well, I guess that didn't work. But, it's getting late, Neji."

He looked at the small alarm clock and saw that it was already after ten. "You should have said something."

"It's okay. I just wish you could talk to me about your problems, Neji. I don't know if I could really help, but, you know."

"You are helping me."

TenTen smiled. "Okay." She rose, and put on a cheerful air. "I'm going to bed. Don't expect me to get up to see you off if you leave early though. I'm staying in bed til six. Bathroom's down the hall on the left, just don't use all my hot water. Grab whatever you want for breakfast, if you want it."

"Thanks, TenTen."

"Don't mention it. Just take me somewhere nice when all this is over with, okay?"

"I will."

"Perfect." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He was slightly startled, and she saw it. "Night, Neji. Try to sleep well, okay? Blankets and an extra pillow are in the drawer under the futon."

"Okay." Neji easily found the blankets and pillow and pulled out the futon. Making sure TenTen was behind her door, he changed into his sleeping clothes and lay down. He closed his eyes, wondering how he had found himself here, but realizing that here was the only place he really wanted to be.


	38. Chapter 38

In the haze of that vague place that was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, Neji became aware of a persistent beeping sound not far from his head. 'What is that annoying sound?' he asked himself lazily, sleep not easily releasing its hold. The sound continued. He was warm, but, somehow, he had the drowsy recollection that he was not at home. He tried to block the sound out and return to bliss.

The sound stopped, and the next sensation he was aware of was a light tugging on his shoulder, and a soft, lilting voice calling his name.

"Neji? Are you okay? Neji, wake up. It's after five."

He slowly opened his eyes to surroundings that were only vaguely familiar. It was still dark. He turned his head, and his gaze fell upon a beautiful young woman sitting beside him. "Dreaming," he murmured aloud to his vision, and turned his half open eyes up to the ceiling.

"Geez, Neji. I never knew you to be a heavy sleeper," the young woman in his dream said.

That voice. His eyes opened wide and the events of the night before instantly came flooding back to him. 'Oh yeah,' he thought. 'I barged in on TenTen last night because my Clan Elders might kill me.'

He scowled at the memory that sleep had allowed him to forget.

"If you're not a morning person, why get up so early?" TenTen asked softly, seeing his expression.

He turned to look at her again. As his eyes adjusted he felt his cheeks grow warm. She was kneeling on the floor next to the futon, dressed simply in a tee shirt and short pants, but, she looked so beautiful. Her hair was down. He had never seen it down in all the years he had known her. She was stunning to him in all her simplicity, and Neji immediately felt like he shouldn't be there. "TenTen..."

"So much for me staying in bed til six. How long were you going to let that alarm keep going off?"

"I don't know," he whispered, still taking in the sight of her.

"Well, it's all right. I guess you slept okay. Some Shinobi you are, having to be nudged awake like a little kid," she replied playfully. "Good thing I'm around to take care of you."

He kept studying her.

"Oi. What?" she asked, slightly exasperated.

"Your. Hair."

TenTen reflexively grabbed it with her hands, twisting it somewhat nervously. She was blushing. "That alarm was driving me crazy. I didn't have time to fix it before I came out here to turn it off," she said softly.

"You should leave it...unfixed sometimes, TenTen. It's very...becoming," was all he could manage. He had the sense that restraint was about to fail him again.

"Uh, it only gets in the way, I've thought about cutting it, I mean, really, I don't know how you do it, and, well putting it up is more practical, and-" she was rambling nervously, still twisting it in her fingers, not realizing the effect the sight of her doing it had on him.

"Don't cut it," he said simply, interrupting her. "Ever."

She smiled and looked demurely away. "I guess I should let you get ready."

"Yeah. Why don't you go back to bed, TenTen. Already, it's not appropriate that I should be here at all," he said, willing his restraint to continue to serve him.

"I suppose, but, even so. We're teammates. If anyone questioned anything, we could always say we stayed up all night working out some new techniques or something. It's not unusual for teammates to have all night brainstorming sessions."

"Kuso."

"What?" TenTen asked, concerned.

"I shouldn't have come here. You're already thinking of excuses to explain my presence. It's not right for me to impose on you like this. At all. Especially if we're..." his voice trailed off.

"If we're what, Neji?"

Neji blushed. "If we're more than teammates. Which, we are."

"You and your elite sense of decorum. I guess I should appreciate it."

"I care about your reputation like I would my sister's."

TenTen's eyes grew wide, though she said nothing right away. He turned his gaze back to the ceiling, and he could feel her looking at him. He thought that they really shouldn't be seeing each other like this, yet, he made no move to leave. Finally, she spoke. "What's really going on, Neji? What happened at home?"

Neji sighed, and turned to face her again. The look in her eyes told him he needed to tell her what happened. "I have a match today."

"Today? You mean, that's why you need to be back at eight?"

"Yeah."

"And this is the one you told me about, right?"

Neji nodded. "I was instructed to use 'appropriate force' on him."

He saw fear come into her eyes. "Oi, Neji. That doesn't mean what I think it does, does it?"

"That was the implied meaning," he said gravely.

"B-but, Neji. Is he a Konoha Shinobi too?" Neji knew she was aware that some Hyuuga were only Shinobi of his clan, and some, like him, served as a Konoha Shinobi as well.

"He's a Chuunin."

TenTen placed her hand back on his shoulder and gripped it tightly. "Neji! You can't harm another Konoha Shinobi! You'll be punished! What will Tsunade-sama say?" she gasped.

"It's a clan affair. She won't be able to say too much, if Hiashi-sama has his way, but that, I fear, might be the least of my problems right now," he said evenly.

"What?! How can killing a fellow Shinobi be the least of your problems?! Neji, I'm scared. You're a Jounin. Think about your reputation. Tell me, what the hell is going on over there?"

He sat up and looked into eyes that were full of worry. Her usual neutral aura was gone. He grasped her hands, the touch sending an involuntary shiver throughout his body. "It appears that the Clan Elders, or some of them at least, would like me removed."

"Removed? From where, the Main House?"

"No," he said gently.

TenTen had a confused expression on her face. Then, suddenly, understanding and dread crept into her being. "No way," she whispered.

"Hiashi-sama is trying to placate them, but in the meantime, I need to be careful when I'm at home, and, sometimes, I shouldn't be at home at all. I told you I didn't really plan things out before I showed up."

"No, no, no," she said again, almost to herself. She was shaking her head, and Neji thought he could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. Not only had he never seen her with her hair down, he realized he had never seen her cry. She was starting to tremble, though he sensed she was trying desperately to regain control.

"TenTen, I'm sorry for involving you in this, I shouldn't have."

"That's the damn problem, Neji! You should involve me! When did all of this get so out of hand?"

"I'm not really sure myself."

"Then, you _will_ stay here. I don't care if it's scandalous. I don't care if it isn't 'proper'. You stay here whenever you need to. I just don't get that family of yours, not one bit. Maybe it's because I'm alone, but maybe it's just because I don't want you to get hurt all over again when I had thought things with your family were finally okay. You should go to Tsunade-sama. She will help you, Neji. She adores you. You have to tell her."

"I cannot."

"But, this could ruin your career! Or you could even be... killed! Why are you so calm about it? You've worked so hard, overcome so much. Neji, you're one of the most sought after Shinobi in the whole Village! She would help you. Please, go to her!"

"This is clan business. I cannot go against Hiashi-sama's wishes."

His words hung in the air until TenTen finally sighed in defeat. "I know. And that's wrong. You know I think the way you guys live isn't right, but I'm a nobody, so I guess I just don't understand."

"You're not a 'nobody' and you're also not the only one of my friends who thinks that, TenTen. He's also lived without a family, so he doesn't fully understand why I have to do things the way I do."

"So Naruto knows about all this?"

"He doesn't know this, and do not tell him. He knows enough about how things work, though. He likes to say that the Hyuuga put the 'fun' in dysfunctional."

"I tend to agree with him," TenTen replied shakily.

"I'm not surprised."

They sat silently for a few more moments. Neji could feel TenTen's despair for him, and wondered if he really deserved it. One tear escaped her eye and trailed a silent path down her cheek. The sight of it caused Neji to feel a pang in his heart. Instinctively, he brushed the tear away with a soft hand to her face. "I'm going to tell you just like I told Hinata-sama. I just need to figure something out and handle it myself."

"Just don't...die, Neji. Just don't die," she choked as she released herself from his grasp and headed toward her kitchen, twisting her hair in her fingers once again. Something told him he should go to her, but, instead, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready. He showered quickly, remembering TenTen's mandate to leave her plenty of hot water. 'I shouldn't have told her.'

After he dried off, he brushed his hair; it would have plenty of time to air dry. He dressed and trod back to the living room where he proceeded to return the blankets and pillow to the drawer and to fold up the futon. When he finished, he sensed TenTen's presence at the doorway that separated the small kitchen from the living room. "Are you leaving already? It's still well before eight," she said, having regained her control, but she still had a serious edge to her voice.

"I should go, yes. I'll probably just go right to the field, get some stretching done while I wait."

She walked toward him. "Take these with you." She grasped his hand, and put two small objects into it.

"What are they?" Neji asked, puzzled as he looked at his now open palm.

"They're Chinese charms. This one," she said, pointing to a small red cord that had what appeared to be jade beads strung on them, "is a string of Chinese coins. People use them nowadays to attract wealth, but in the old days, they were worn like a talisman for good health, and for...safety."

He was touched. Normally he didn't believe in superstition, but, coming from TenTen, it had meaning behind it that he vowed never to forget. "And, the other one?" he asked quietly.

She blushed. "This one, the butterfly, symbolizes an undying bond between..." her voice trailed off and she looked away.

"Friends?" he finished.

"No. It's not meant for just friends, Neji."

Neji blushed in spite of himself. He closed his hand on the charms. "Thank you, TenTen. I'll keep them with me."

"I know you don't believe in that stuff, but-"

Neji interrupted her with a kiss. That feeling of nervous energy and desire was there, just as it had been the day before. He found himself running the fingers of his empty hand through her hair, the other still holding the charms, and letting both of his hands rest at the small of her back. He felt so safe with her. The feeling of recklessness came, went, and was replaced by that joy he had never previously dared to contemplate. When they ended the kiss, they rested on each others' forehead. The closeness was almost too much for either of them to bear. However, Neji didn't feel the need to scold himself for his actions, or to find some reason as to why he did it.

He just felt.

"I'm going now, but don't worry," he tried to soothe her as best he could. He could feel that she was still wrought with concern. "Everything will work itself out. At least," he continued, holding the charms up before pocketing them, "I'll have you with me to watch my back, just like you always do."

"Don't you at least want some tea before you go?" she asked quietly as they parted fully.

"Nah. I'm fine. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Should I expect you tonight?"

"I don't know."

Neji gathered his pack, preparing to return to the compound. He said nothing more, just slid his sandals onto his feet and slipped out the window. He thought he heard TenTen sobbing behind him, but, wincing, he hoped he was wrong.

He followed a less traveled route back to the Hyuuga Compound and located a spot with his Byakugan that was not presently being patrolled by a clan guard. He evaded the defenses once again, absently thinking that they needed to be improved upon, and headed toward the training field.

He was early, and decided to meditate. He needed to focus. Once he readied his weaponry, he sat down to quietly contemplate all that had happened, and he planned his attack. About an hour later, he sensed a presence approaching the field. Yuudai had arrived.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting, Neji," Yuudai declared as a greeting. He was dressed all in black, like Daiki had been, no Chuunin vest, no Konoha forehead protector. Only a white band like Neji's own held back his chin-length, obsidian hair.

"Your punctuality is appreciated, Yuudai-san."

"So I guess we've had a little excitement lately here at home, eh?"

"Word travels fast," Neji replied coldly as he rose from his meditative position.

Neji observed Yuudai as he scanned his surroundings. Suddenly, Neji felt another presence, subtle, but discernable. He tried not to react to it outwardly. He assumed Yuudai did not notice it, as Neji felt sure he would have reacted if he had. 'What the hell is _he_ doing here?' Neji asked himself, though he had a pretty good idea. 'I have a duty,' Neji thought to himself.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Yuudai asked casually with his rather rough sounding voice. Neji knew that Yuudai definitely did not perceive that they were being watched. If he had known who was there hiding amongst the trees, he likely would never have made such an insinuation aloud. Nevertheless, Neji couldn't help but feel some discomfort that this exchange about his preferences was being overheard.

"Tch. My _friend_ is not here, obviously. Why would he be?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought he might just tag along. Seemed like you two were pretty cozy. Really, Neji. You should be more discreet about things."

"There's nothing to be discreet about. We're not here to talk about my social life, or my lack of one," Neji replied evenly. Neji occasionally was aware that men had found him attractive, but if Yuudai thought this line of talk would provoke him, he was mistaken. It would have worked on Naruto had not Neji restrained him the night they met, but it would not work on him.

"Maybe we should, though. You want to learn a little something about the Branch Families today, Neji? I thought you might like to hear about some of the goings on among we _underlings_. I'm sure the Main House and all of its comforts has almost made you forget just who you are."

"I'm not above you here. When last we spoke, you were anxious to meet on even ground. So here we are. Are you prepared to face me?"

"Sure. But not before I brief the illustrious genius on the current state of affairs, or, shall I say, lack of them."

"What are you talking about, Yuudai-san?"

"Haven't you noticed that there haven't been any betrothals lately in the Branch Families?"

"No. I'm too busy to care about something like that."

"I know the Elders have noticed. You want to know why?"

"Not particularly."

"It's because all of the stupid ladies are saving their stupid daughters for you, waiting for you to choose one of them. Believe me, the guys in the clan are pissed. Not one of them can find a wife, or even a decent lay."

"That's not really my problem, is it?" If the person watching had wanted to see for himself that Yuudai was truly dishonorable, he was getting just what he had wanted.

Yuudai chuckled.

"What's so amusing?"

"Half of them think you're...well you know, not into girls. The ladies have their panties in a twist over that, you know. Some of us have money riding on it too."

"What they think is of no concern to me."

"Yeah, I suppose. Heh. Settle one of my bets for me, Neji. You like to bottom for Blondie, don't you?"

"This is a ridiculous line of conversation, and it has nothing to do with why we're here," Neji seethed, glaring angrily, but keeping his tone even. "I don't care about ladies and their daughters. I don't care about your baseless insinuations about my personal life. I care about beating the crap out of you for what you said to 'Blondie' about Hinata-sama. I'd like to take my chance now to prove to you just how unworthy of her you are." Neji was trying not to show his embarrassment, or his anger too much, given the person whom he knew was watching, and, no doubt, listening to everything.

"Maybe you're just pissed off that you can't have her for yourself, ne? Neji?"

In a flash, Neji was behind Yuudai, a kunai to his throat. "Shall I just end this before we even start, Yuudai-san?" he whispered hotly into the ear of the older man, who, in fact, was startled. Neji smirked a little before he jumped back. "You have succeeded in pissing me off. That is unwise."

"Neji, you talk tough but your not even a man. I really hate you, you know. No matter what happens here, there's no way that I won't be the first choice of the Elders, no matter what you go running to Hiashi-sama with. All they care about is getting a talented heir. That, I can provide. And, when I take my place in the Main Family, there will be drastic changes around here. I won't have Hinata-sama running to her '_Niisan_' for every little thing anymore. I'll make more of a woman out of her than you ever could, no matter how much Hiashi-sama likes you."

"Whatever. Prepare yourself. I'm ready. Byakugan!" Immediately, Neji's senses were heightened, and he caught a glimpse of the man watching from behind the trees. He could tell that the man was not happy at all with what he had seen and heard so far. He also sensed Yuudai. He had been right: Yuudai's aura was awash with killing intent.

"Defend yourself, Brother!" Yuudai shouted. He was running, kunai at the ready, as he activated his own Byakugan.

Neji leaped into the air, and threw several Shuriken his opponent's way, forcing Yuudai to deflect them with his Kunai. He wanted to lead him to the lazy river that flowed by the field. So far, it was working. With every leap, Neji was slowly forcing Yuudai back toward the water, without Yuudai being aware of it. They clashed with kunai, springing up from the ground and tangling midair, the sound of metal on metal was unnatural against the backdrop of the slow flowing water and quiet sounds of the trees.

Closer and closer, Neji drew him to the water's edge. When he was at the banks of the river, Neji suddenly sprang up and landed in the middle of the water, using his chakra to stand upon it.

"Are you retreating already, Neji-no-gaki?" Yuudai spat. "We haven't even fought in the Family Style yet. What the hell are you doing?"

Getting nothing in reply but a healthy dose of Neji's impassive stare and neutral aura, Yuudai began to sprint across the water, and Neji could see that he had charged his fingers with chakra. "What the hell are you doing just standing there like an idiot?!" Yuudai shouted, his fingers poised for an attack with the Gentle Fist.

"This," Neji replied calmly. He watched Yuudai's face grow more angry at his own continued calm, then turn to disbelief as Neji made several quick hand seals. "Water Element: Chakra Geyser!" He slammed his hands down, as if to perform a summoning jutsu. But, instead, he injected his chakra into the water, sending the blast like an underwater missile toward Yuudai's sprinting form.

Yuudai saw it just seconds too late, and he was hurled back as the water rose up and knocked him off balance. The water was clouded by the infusion of chakra, and it obstructed his vision, so that Yuudai failed to clearly see Neji running behind it. Neji sped to close range and slapped him with the Gentle Fist. Yuudai managed to block him partially, and tried to land a hit on Neji, that Neji blocked with a swift kick to Yuudai's abdomen. The man winced slightly, but regained his footing, and reversed his momentum over the water and came at Neji again.

Neji made more hand seals, readying himself for a second volley with the chakra infused water. But Yuudai reacted faster and jumped to the relative safety of the bank, ahead of the blast from underwater, where he suddenly disappeared from view, leaving a log in his place.

"Tch." Neji said aloud. He found Yuudai easily within his field of vision, sprinting again, as he unfurled a sizeable scroll and made hand seals. 'Heh. I guess he forgot who my teammate is.'

Suddenly, a rainstorm of kunai, each blade with its own exploding tag, was careening toward the water. However, this was nothing compared to TenTen's attacks. Neji easily deflected many with his own Kunai, and evaded the rest with a graceful back flip, and then he sprung up well out of the range of the explosive notes. Yuudai had come up to meet him, and they tangled once more with kunai before coming back down to solid ground away from the smoke of the exploding tags and the steam from the water they had met on their descent.

"Water style, eh Neji? Why bother?" Yuudai said between ragged breaths.

"Why not?" Neji snapped. "I don't see you countering it with any elemental ninjutsu of your own, now, do I?"

"When you have the kekkei genkai, why bother with trivial techniques like that?"

"I can see where I hit you. You mask your pain well, but I closed some of your chakra points when I came at you from behind the water. You are injured."

"It will take a lot more than just hitting me a few times."

Neji felt that Yuudai was intensifying his murderous intent. The air grew thick as they regarded each other, Neji projecting a neutral aura, much to Yuudai's consternation. "This doesn't have to be a battle to the death, Yuudai-san. But if you continue to come at me with intent to kill, I will defend myself accordingly. This is your one and only warning."

Yuudai's response came with a hurling of a few shuriken which Neji stopped by threading his fingers through them just before they would have hit his face, the throwing stars still spinning as they fell down the length of Neji's fingers and came to a standstill. He hadn't even blinked. "Your verbal insults have more power than your attacks. No wonder you're still a chuunin after what? Ten years? Pathetic."

"Heh. Well, too bad I didn't get to scratch that pretty face of yours with those. However. Make no mistake, Neji. Your days as Hiashi-sama's favorite servant are over!"

"We shall see. Come." Neji fell into his stance, signaling to Yuudai that the Gentle Fist battle had begun.

"My pleasure," Yuudai seethed, as he assumed his own stance.

Neji held his stance, his palm raised. Yuudai held his, and Neji could see he was still able to draw his chakra well around the closed chakra points, as well as building up a shield of chakra to repel Neji's attacks. 'Interesting. He's compensating well for his injuries.'

Neji inched his foot forward, in a subtle sign of aggression. Yuudai pounced on it, and, instantly the two were heavily engaged in a frenzied demonstration of the Gentle Fist. The familiar buzzing of expelled chakra was creating a symphony around the two Hyuuga as they struggled for dominance in their battle dance. Yuudai was more nimble than Neji expected, and his foot work was solid.

If Neji spun one way, Yuudai spun the other. Their eyes met several times, each searching the other man for his next move. However, Neji's speed was well beyond Yuudai's, and it appeared that the older man was growing frustrated. With each strike, each block, Neji fended off his attacks. The chakra brushed his face, ran through the strands of his hair, surrounding him with Yuudai's intent to kill. At the same time, he was steadily hitting chakra points on the man, slowly disabling him with every slap. But, Neji was still not using his full strength. He tried to keep mindful that, until the events of the night before, this was originally supposed to be an evaluation. He didn't want to alert Yuudai that he had been given a new objective at the outset of the confrontation. But, with the fight being observed, he wondered how much longer he could afford to hold back.

Neji sensed Yuudai's anger increase. Suddenly, Yuudai pushed as much chakra as he could to his fingers, and he performed a quick burst of speed and thrust his fingers into Neji's body. Neji had partially anticipated, however he was hit, probably near his spleen. He jumped back, throwing a smoke bomb and silently making the cross-wise hand sign for the Kage Bunshin. He immediately masked his presence and concealed himself in the brush well within earshot to observe. Hopefully, the small smokescreen disguised his hand sign well enough. A breeze passed through the field and dispersed the smoke, leaving Neji's clone standing before Yuudai.

"You're fast, Neji, I'll give you that. Heh. But, if I land a hit on you, your speed won't heal you from the inside out." It seemed Yuudai did not see the switch. 'Good. Let's have some fun.'

"Take a look at yourself, Yuudai. You're in far worse shape," Neji's clone began. "I can see that several more of your chakra points have been closed. You are a solid combatant to land a hit on me, but you haven't seen me at my full strength. What would you do if Hinata-sama were facing a threat who was a long range fighter? It would do you well to learn some other techniques besides the Jyuuken."

"When I'm married into the Main Family, Hinata-sama won't be permitted to leave the house enough to encounter any such threats," he spat.

Neji's double narrowed his eyes. "And just how do you plan to accomplish that? As the leader, she will be required to take diplomatic trips, social visits, and other official business outside of the Village. Surely you don't expect to keep her locked in her office all day."

"No. I prefer to keep her locked in the bedroom. Those other duties can easily be done by proxy."

"And, I suppose, you will be happy to play that role," the clone added sarcastically.

"Naturally. You don't think I really care about Hinata-sama herself, do you, though, as I told your boyfriend, she is a nice prize I'll be happy to claim. This is about my child being in the Main Family, my progeny determining the future of the clan. She can do plenty from within the compound."

"You really do disgust me, Yuudai-san."

"And you disgust a lot of people, Neji. Probably more than you realize."

"If you want to kill me, Yuudai-san, then try it."

"AAHH!" Yuudai screamed as he charged in. "Eight Trigrams Air Palm!"

A jet of chakra came blowing toward Neji's clone. He moved to dodge, but Yuudai had anticipated his movements and immediately expelled a second air palm in exactly the direction in which the clone moved. 'Kuso!' The clone couldn't avoid the second blast and he was sent flying back, where he barely managed to land on his feet. Yuudai was on the offensive, fighting through his injuries with a combination of physical taijutsu and the Gentle Fist.

He swung at the clone's head, and then Neji saw his copy run immediately behind Yuudai, sliding under him feet first, in a move taken from Lee, which caused Yuudai to falter. But Yuudai quickly found his footing, reached out, and grabbed the copy's hair and flung him to the ground. 'Shit,' the real Neji thought as he hid. 'That's going to sting when that clone disappears.' Before the Neji copy could recover, Yuudai was straddling him, a kunai aimed straight down, ready to pierce his chest.

"Is this the limit to a Jounin's power?!" Yuudai spat. "I should just take your life right here, you fucking pretty boy!"

Neji's clone just smirked.

Yuudai lowered the kunai to the clone's throat. "If you think I won't kill you because of what the Hokage might do, don't be fooled. She won't interfere with clan business. The worst she'll do is reprimand me and I don't give a shit about that as long as Hinata-sama bears my child. When I marry into the Main Family, there will be no need for me to work as a Chuunin for Konoha anymore."

"You really think it's this easy to kill me?" the clone asked calmly, "Do you really think I would recommend someone like you to Hiashi-sama? You might not want to be so hasty as to risk your employ with Tsunade-sama."

Yuudai just laughed. "You sure you're in a position to say that? Looks like I have our leader's favorite servant just where I want him. He'll just have to find a new favorite, and so will Tsunade-sama. After we're done today, all Tsunade-sama will be able to do is cry at your funeral," he sneered.

"I'm bored with you. If you think you have me, then kill me," the clone said evenly.

"Neji, you're just a pawn. Just like any of us in the Branch Families. You've forgotten that. I'm glad that I'm able to remind you of it as your last memory in this world."

The words stung.

"What are you waiting for, Yuudai-san?" Neji's clone asked calmly. "Are you reconsidering?"

"No. See you in hell, Neji."

He drove the kunai home, the sound of breaking flesh bringing a wide grin to his face.

The real Neji called out from behind the brush. "Very nice, Yuudai-san."

The man's head snapped up with a jolt. He looked down at his kunai, still embedded inside what he thought was Neji's body. "What the-?" he asked aloud to no one.

_Poof!_

Yuudai was suddenly straddling thin air, and the kunai clinked lightly to the ground.

Neji sped up behind him, hurling a kunai to his blind spot, but Yuudai had seen him within his field of vision, and quickly performed a substitution jutsu. Neji could see him walking back into the field, looking many times angrier than he had before. "What the hell was that?!"

"Kage Bunshin, of course."

"When?!" he shouted.

"If I have to tell you, you really are incompetent."

He chuckled. "Ah. That cheesy smoke bomb. You're pathetic. That's not a battle technique."

"It can be. You fell for it. Nice speech, by the way."

Yuudai fell into his stance, and molded his chakra to the front of his body, once again compensating for his injuries. "So I guess you're the real one, eh?"

"What do you think? The Byakugan won't help you to tell. That's a lesson I learned a long time ago."

"It doesn't matter, come at me anyway!" he shouted.

"You're already injured, and I sense that your confidence is shaken. Are you really not able to expect the unexpected from your opponent? This does not bode well for your selection. Be careful how close you get to me. I possess the Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou. Or, have you forgotten that?" The threat of the secret technique of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms seemed not to phase Yuudai at all.

"I know the range. I'm out of it, obviously. Try again, Neji."

Neji sighed. "Are you planning to attack me from there, then?"

"You're not the only one who has an unexpected technique. Don't you realize that we in the Branch Families have watched you train from time to time, at Hiashi-sama's _request_, of course?"

'Kuso,' Neji thought. He knew that whenever he trained with Hiashi, it tended to attract a small audience. He had no idea that Hiashi had made their sparring sessions required study. Without removing his gaze from Yuudai, Neji looked to where their observer stood. He had almost a shameful expression on his face that Neji found to be incredibly disconcerting.

Yuudai reached behind him and unfurled another summoning scroll. He made a quick hand sign, and a small shuriken appeared. He threw it at Neji, shouting "HENGE! Shadow Shuriken!"

'Shimatta!' Neji cursed to himself. He knew the technique well, TenTen loved to use it on him, and it was far more impressive than Yuudai's previous weapons technique with the exploding kunai.

Suddenly, hundreds of Shuriken were heading his way. "HAKKESHOU KAITEN!" Neji spun wildly, deflecting the shuriken away with his chakra, and he sensed Yuudai's approach. He couldn't prepare for the Sixty-Four strikes until the spin was complete. Those few seconds he needed between his two signature techniques would leave him vulnerable. Yuudai was aware of it.

"Jyuuken!"

Yuudai slapped him hard in the chest, and Neji could feel the menacing chakra of his murderous intent heading straight for his heart. Somehow, he managed to shield his chest partially. He had anticipated, after seeing Yuudai drive a kunai straight into the heart of his clone, that Yuudai would aim there.

However, there was damage, and Neji could not keep himself from coughing slightly as he jumped away from Yuudai.

"Where's your stupid water style now, Gaki?"

Neji was panting. He pressed a few of his own chakra points, expanding their flow. Yuudai was smart enough to know how to avoid being caught within the range of the Sixty-Four Palms. If Neji continued to hold back, things could get dangerous the longer the battle continued. 'Well, Naruto, let's see how good of a student I was,' he thought. He had made his choice, realizing he had been holding back out of indecision. He had to do his duty to Hiashi. He was bound to protect the Main Family with his life. He knew his hard work for Konoha would likely be for naught now, and it pained him to accept it.

"Yuudai-san, if I didn't loathe you, I'd praise you. However, I have a duty I must fulfill. Forgive me, my Brother."

"So, you're going to be serious now, is that it?" Yuudai's aura was steady, the brief lapse in his confidence gone.

"I am. Defend yourself!"

With that, Neji chased him down, pushing through the pain in his chest.

Yuudai kept his stance and expelled another Air Palm at Neji's sprinting form. Neji jumped forward, aiming his body like a missile toward the taller man. Yuudai raised his hands in defense of his chest. But Neji placed his hands on Yuudai's shoulders, vaulting over him and landing behind the man, fingers glowing with chakra.

He tagged him below the ribcage from behind and Yuudai arched his back.

Neji sprung back, trying to capture Yuudai within the range of the Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou. Just as he was about to activate the jutsu, Yuudai leaped further away, throwing a spread of Kunai as he jumped. Neji deflected them with an Air Palm of his own, and immediately sent a large blast of chakra at Yuudai's backpedaling form. Neji sensed that the man was finally losing the ability to compensate for Neji's earlier strikes, and Yuudai faltered a bit as he tried to dodge the Air Palm.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Neji called and two fresh copies of him appeared, flanking the stumbling Yuudai. Yuudai froze.

"You can evade my range when there is only one of me. Now there are three. Can you simultaneously stay out of range of all of them? I'd like to see you try it," Neji calmly stated.

"Impossible! These are clones!" he shouted.

"They're shadow clones, baka. What I possess in jutsu, they possess. DO you see how much trouble you are in now?!" Neji shouted back.

"Only the real one matters!" Yuudai screamed he threw yet more shuriken at the two clones, forcing them back as he ran toward Neji's real body. 'Gotcha!' Neji thought to himself.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten: Sangokudo-Mei!" The Triple Alliance of Neji and his two clones was going to be put to the test.

Neji spun wildly, easily deflecting Yuudai back toward one of his copies. Yuudai caught his footing only to be faced by another Kaiten, which deflected him back again, the chakra Neji expelled with his spin scraping against Yuudai's flesh. The third clone was next, and Yuudai met with the final Kaiten, not being able to find an opening to dodge, and not having even a second to perform a simple substitution.

He was trapped, his injuries catching up with him. He was coughing blood.

Neji sped up to him, and they engaged in more Gentle Fist strikes, Neji using his full power to close Yuudai's chakra points as Yuudai's defensive chakra shielding weakened, exposing himself to more internal injuries. "Eight Trigrams Air Palm!" Neji shouted, thrusting a final burst of chakra to Yuudai's chest. He had to finish this, he could feel that the clones were dangerously close to evaporating into the void. He could truly only do his new technique one time. He allowed the clones to disappear.

Yuudai was on the ground, and he was having difficulty molding his chakra. His Byakugan was still activated, but his eyes were narrowed into a squint.

"Forgive me, Brother," Neji said solemnly as he walked to within range.

"Never!" Yuudai spat, struggling to get to his feet, knowing what was coming.

"Very well. Hakke," he said, slipping gracefully into his stance and activating the jutsu, "Rokujuuyon Shou!"

He was about to sprint forward when he heard a stern and familiar voice.

"Stand down, Neji!"

Neji blinked. 'What the-?!'

He kept his stance, though he froze in place, watching the silent observer of the battle make his presence known.

Hyuuga Hiashi walked purposefully onto the field; Neji was watching him while observing the raw look of terror on Yuudai's face at the same time.

"I said, stand down, Neji. Release the technique."

Neji was still too shocked to move.

"NOW!" Hiashi ordered.

Neji reacted and quickly complied, not bothering to mask his utter confusion. Hadn't Hiashi made it clear enough what his duty was?

Hiashi walked toward the two younger Hyuuga. He walked past Neji and faced Yuudai who was still on the ground.

"H-Hiashi-s-sama," Yuudai whispered, struggling to get to his knees to bow in deference.

"I have observed this fight since the start, Hyuuga Yuudai," Hiashi calmly began.

Neji just stood, dumbfounded.

"I heard you defile the Heiress with your words, and insult my nephew."

"Hiashi-sama," Yuudai struggled to answer, and finally managed to get to his knees, his head to the ground. "I was only testing young Neji's resolve to come at me seriously. Words only said in the heat of conflict, My Lord."

"Tch. If only that were true. I felt your intent, Yuudai. But, we both have seen that you are no match for my brother's son."

Neji swallowed hard. What was Hiashi doing? Why would he interfere?

"Hyuuga Yuudai, I am sorry to inform you that you will pay for your defiling of Hinata's good name with your life."

'No way!' Neji thought wildly. "Hiashi-sama, please, allow me to serve as Hinata-sama's protector," he said softly. "You gave me my duty."

"Neji, I will not allow the blood of this man to be placed on your hands."

"But Hiashi-sama!" Neji protested. "This...this can't be done! I am not the son of the Main Family! Think of how this action will affect you!"

"_Silence_, Neji!"

Neji was silent, dread consuming him.

He now knew what was coming.

He had seen it before.

The training dojo. His Uncle. His adorable little cousin-sister Hinata, a child barely able to keep her feet under herself. His Father, kneeling. Himself, the child, kneeling beside him, blissfully unaware of the true nature of the cage in which all the members of Branch Families were forced to exist.

"Hiashi-sama," Yuudai said flatly. "I yield."

Hiashi activated his Byakugan, and made the hand sign.

To his horror, Neji had the horrible memory of his Father, clutching his head, writhing in pain, overlay his sight of Yuudai doing the very same. The seal glowed luminescent on the man's forehead, and the agony wracked his entire form.

Neji could do nothing but watch, holding his breath, daring not to avert his eyes.

Internally, the seconds ticked by. Five. Six. Seven.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" came Yuudai's screams.

Eight. Nine. Ten.

Blood was trickling from his ears.

Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen.

His muscles, in an all encompassing spasm, caused Yuudai's body to thrash about on the ground.

Fourteen.

The thrashing abruptly stopped, the protruding veins surrounding Yuudai's eyes disappeared.

Fifteen.

Yuudai's eyes turned a dull shade of gray, an iris and pupil clearly visible.

Hiashi lowered his fingers. Yuudai was dead.

Neji cautiously exhaled. 'It will take fifteen seconds to kill me,' was the only thought he could have.

An ill wind blew through the field.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Neji," Hiashi said solemnly.

"Why did you do this?" Neji managed to whisper. "I am of the Branch Family. This could have dire consequences for you. You said yourself you could not come to my aid. I knew my duty."

"This man will not wed my daughter. Nor will he soil the reputation of Hizashi's son in this Village. I am the Leader of this Clan. The Elders will see that I will do as I see fit with anyone who lives among us. That includes keeping my brother's son close to me, Branch Family or not."

Neji just stood as Hiashi turned to leave. He was terribly conflicted. On the one hand, he was astonished that his Uncle would try to save him from whatever trouble he could get into by killing Yuudai. But, on the other hand, the Elders would be outraged, and might try to hasten his death for the perception Hiashi's actions would undoubtedly create.

Neji stared at Yuudai's lifeless form.

"Neji," Hiashi said, his aura serious. "I will send word to the Hokage that Yuudai is deceased. You will remain in your room until you are called. I have a feeling she may visit us here today."

"Understood," Neji said weakly.

"You will follow my lead when she arrives."

"Will not she request our presence in her office instead?" Neji asked.

"That request will, no doubt, be made. But it will be denied. If she desires to meet with us, she will do it here or nowhere. Is that understood?"

"Hai."

"Go. Someone else will clean up here."

"Hai."

"_Follow my lead_, Neji."

Neji nodded, and quickly retreated to the Main House through the trees. He activated his Byakugan once more, looking back, to see Hiashi put his head in his hands as he slowly walked away from Yuudai's corpse.


	39. Chapter 39

Neji's thoughts were racing with confusion. 'Why? Why did he do this? Kuso!'

He easily reached the rear of the Main House and slipped silently inside. He activated his Byakugan as he approached his room, and, seeing no one inside, he entered. For a moment, he stood with his back against the screen, panting, releasing his eyes. The hit to his chest was still painful, as was the one near his spleen. The injuries were not terrible, but they were there, as was the sense that he was approaching chakra depletion from using the clones, and drawing the chakra in the final moments of the battle to perform the Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou. It mattered not that he hadn't had to use it, the fatigue was there.

'Kuso.'

He pushed himself off from the screen and quickly shed his robes, carefully placing the charms TenTen had given him on top of his dresser, preparing to shower. Suddenly, he felt two vaguely familiar presences beyond the entrance to his room and, instinctively, he grabbed a Kunai from the holster still attached to the pants he had yet to discard. Silently, he activated his Byakugan once again. 'That's-'

"Neji-san. We are entering," came the reply from Hiashi's personal secretary.

Neji released his Byakugan, but kept his grip on the kunai. "Hai."

The screen slid open, and Hiashi's secretary walked in, followed closely by a much older person whom Neji vaguely recognized as Hiashi's personal physician.

"We are here to see to any injuries you may have. You will allow yourself to be examined. This is Hiashi-sama's wish."

"Hai," Neji replied coldly, not intending upon releasing his guard. 'It's best to trust no one right now,' he thought, his Shinobi sense helping him to keep his calm.

"Please, be seated on the bed, Neji-san," directed the secretary, "and, lose the kunai."

Neji complied, but still cast an light air of intimidation upon his visitors to make them aware that he was not fully pleased with their presence. He focused his sight on the charms laying atop the dresser. Safety. Love. He mentally prepared to keep himself from blinking as long as the two men were in his room. He wondered why the doctor was hesitating, and sensed that the doctor was not entirely accepting of his task.

"Shinji-sensei, please, examine Neji-san and treat his wounds."

The doctor said nothing, but approached Neji as he sat on the bed. The doctor activated his Byakugan, then released it before placing his hands on Neji's exposed upper body. When he finally did, they were shockingly cold, but Neji refused to flinch.

The doctor then raised his hands several centimeters over the injuries. Neji kept his gaze upon the charms as he heard the familiar whirring sound that the chakra used for medical ninjutsu made. The doctor immediately set about treating his chest. The hot-cold sensation of the chakra as it repaired the damage to his heart was not quite soothing, but not quite threatening, a sensation that all Shinobi were accustomed to with the application of the healing arts. Neji's breathing improved, and he could feel that his chakra pathways, heart muscles, and blood vessels were restored.

Neji didn't blink as he felt the eyes of the doctor search his expression and aura as he was treated.

The injury near to Neji's spleen was treated next, and the medical ninjutsu brought further relief. He was in no more pain from either of his injuries. The doctor finished his ministrations, the iridescent green glow of the healing chakra dissipating. Yet, he kept staring as Neji looked straight ahead, unblinking, the dryness to his eyes becoming nearly unbearable.

"I've never been this close to you before, Neji-kun," the old doctor finally said at length, with a slightly scornful edge to his voice. "For a moment, I thought I had moved backward in time, seeing Hiashi-sama as a young man here instead of you."

Neji did not react, but, out of his periphery, he saw Hiashi's secretary give the doctor an admonishing glare.

"But," the doctor continued, his tone more casual, "I suppose that's expected. You do favor your father, Neji-kun, so, it follows that you favor your Uncle as well. Perhaps that's mainly why he takes to you. He sees not only his brother in you, but himself."

Neji said nothing.

"You're not your Uncle, as you are well aware," he continued, the scorn returning to his words. "Neither are you your Father, however."

Neji stilled the anger that was rapidly growing within.

"Shinji-sensei, your mandate was to treat Neji-san, not talk to him," Hiashi's secretary quietly warned.

"I am treating him, Jiro-kun. Let an old doctor have his own bedside manner, will you?"

"But, Sensei, we were both instructed-"

"And I cannot treat someone without talking to him. If you don't like it, step outside."

Jiro stayed, and Neji strained his periphery to see if he could detect anything in the secretary's facial expression. It was almost unreadable, but Neji thought he saw a minute warning flash across the man's eyes. He wondered if it was meant for him, or as another admonishment for the old doctor. The dryness in his own eyes was starting to make them sting slightly at the corners, but he willed himself to focus on his precious gifts from TenTen. If she believed in them, then, perhaps, it would not be a terrible thing to place some of his own belief in their power to help him through this moment.

"Anyway, Neji-kun, I'd just like to leave you with a few thoughts to ponder. I was aware of the impending meeting today, told to be on standby, in fact, to treat either you or your opponent. Imagine my surprise when only one of you returned from it."

Neji could see that Hiashi's secretary narrowed his eyes.

"I find it rather intriguing," the old doctor continued, in a manner that could be only described as mock pensiveness, "that you should have felt the need to 'defend yourself' with such vehemence today against poor Yuudai-kun, given that I have seen how relatively minor your injuries were." He paused, trying to gauge Neji's response, but there was none to gauge.

"Surely, someone like _you_ would have realized that your life was not in danger," he hissed.

"Shinji-sensei! Enough!" said Jiro as he began to move swiftly in their direction.

"Stop right there, Jiro-kun," the doctor calmly responded, though he activated his Byakugan. "You need to learn to respect your elders, or you may find yourself in the same situation as your young cousin here."

Jiro stopped mid-stride, and Neji sensed the secretary's concern. 'Was it for me or for himself?' Neji thought, trying to assess the situation fully.

"Sorry, Neji-kun," the old man began again, releasing his Byakugan and returning his attention to his patient. "This kind of thing tends to happen when a person in the Branch Family finds himself in a position of favor with Hiashi-sama. They forget their place."

A soft "tch" escaped Jiro's lips.

Neji swallowed as slowly as he dared. His eyes were burning, but he swore he would not blink.

"Luckily for an old man like me, though I have been entrusted with his care since he was a screaming baby and, as such, have similar favor with him, Hiashi-sama has not forgotten how to respect his elders, and, make no mistake, Neji-kun, respect them he _will_."

Neji just continued to stare blankly ahead, feeling the older man's breath on the side of his face as he spoke. Instinctively, he felt that the old doctor was not long for this world of the living. No wonder he cared not that he should speak so openly of his agreement with the Clan Elders, despite being directly under the employ of Hiashi himself.

"And, my second thought for you is this. Your Father gave his life for the clan. Do not disgrace his sacrifice for your own selfish gains," he cooed, as if to a child. To an old man like him, Neji assumed he wasn't much more than a that. "How dare you presume to accept the _aid_ of Hiashi-sama? I can only assume that he interceded today, and it disgusts me that he would do it. You should accept your responsibility and follow your Father gracefully to your grave for the sake of the clan's stability. I don't want to die with my last thought being that the clan might lose its supremacy."

"Shinji-sensei!" Jiro nearly shouted, almost startling Neji into blinking, his eyes begging for relief.

"Oh shut up, Jiro-kun. I think Neji-kun understands my position well enough. I'm finished. You can tell Hiashi-sama that his nephew is fit for duty. You are fit for _duty_, are you not, Neji-kun?"

Neji did not respond.

The old doctor sighed, waving Jiro off as he rose and made his way to the screen to make his exit. Jiro stood, as if he couldn't decide whether or not to leave in pursuit. He stayed.

The screen slid shut. "You can blink now, Neji-san," Jiro said quietly.

Neji closed his eyes briefly, the moisture of his lids a welcoming sensation that Neji only allowed himself a second to enjoy.

"Does Hiashi-sama know about Shinji-sensei's feelings, Jiro-san?"

"Probably. Though, I've never heard the old man speak it aloud before."

"I see. And what is your opinion, Jiro-san?"

"I stand with Hiashi-sama. I don't fault him for his favor of you, Neji-san."

"I can't make you an ally. Not yet."

"I understand."

"Is Hinata-sama well?"

"She has been trying to gain an audience with Hiashi-sama today and he has refused."

"Ah."

Neji found he did not like that answer. He could imagine that Hinata might be growing even more concerned for him. He had to find a way to tell her to continue to be patient.

"Has the message been sent to the Hokage?"

"It has. I will summon you if she arrives. If she doesn't arrive by nightfall, I would suggest that you leave."

"I plan to."

"I'll be going, then, Neji-san."

"Hai."

Jiro made a quick exit and Neji exhaled. How deep did the clan's dislike of him truly go? The old doctor didn't even feel the need to veil his opinions in colorful language or innuendo; he plainly said that Neji's duty was to die rather than accept Hiashi's aid, as if he had asked for it in the first place. Neji convinced himself that the old man was wrong. He couldn't have known the real reasons his Father chose death. Neji knew, he _knew_, that his Father chose death not to protect the Main Family, but to protect his _brother_. Could Hiashi have felt the same way? That he was helping not a member of a Branch Family, but his nephew?

He sighed and, picking up the kunai once more, he entered his bath, untying his hair and removing the band over the mark on his forehead. He paused, and suddenly looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. Naruto had only been partially correct.

_"I know you know what it feels like to be told you're 'lower' than someone else, to have a reminder of it every time you look in the mirror," _he had said_, "before that white band you wear goes on over it. Before you put your leaf headband on over that. No matter how you cover it, you always know it's there, don't you, Neji?"_

Neji realized he never looked at himself in the mirror until the white band went on over it after all.

He wondered if Naruto ever had a hard time looking at himself in the mirror, knowing what was sealed within his abdomen, and Neji figured he probably had, more times than the normally cheerful Shinobi ever cared to admit, or count. The decisions of generations before were sometimes a mystery to those still in their youth. Why had Naruto's father sealed the deadly Kyuubi into his own son? Why had Neji's Uncle gone to such lengths that his actions caused the Clan Elders to doubt him?

Was it...love?

When Neji compared that thought to what he knew he felt for TenTen, it still didn't make sense. But, the more he thought about it, great joy should conversely come with the potential for great sacrifice and pain, the negative consequences that Neji had tried to shield himself from all this time with restraint. He had allowed himself to feel more at ease with his feelings for TenTen. It was dreadfully apparent, however, that he should continue to rely on his restraint when it came to his clan, hoping that it would guard him from the negativity currently surrounding him.

Tsunade had remarked that there were secrets and sacrifices made throughout the generations for the perceived good of the Village. Perhaps the same was true for families. If the good of the Hyuuga was dependent on Neji sacrificing himself, was he truly man enough to make that dreadful choice? Is that what becoming a Hyuuga man of a Branch Family really was, no matter how he tried to make his own way in life?

Instead of an answer, his reflection simply stared back without affect. He gave up his musings in favor of a hot shower.

Not wanting to feel vulnerable as he bathed, he rifled through a drawer under his sink for one of the seals he had made when he first came to reside in the Main House. At the time, his own resolve was in an embryonic stage, and he was still filled with uncertainty and mild distaste for the house of his Uncle. It had been more than two years since he had used one of them. Now, that feeling of uncertainty had returned.

The small tag of paper having been retrieved, he adhered it to the sliding door of his bath. "Seal."

The writing on the tag glowed briefly, and the door was locked. He stared at the tag for a few moments, feeling pathetic that he would have to use it at all. 'What exactly have I overcome?' Sighing, he released the tap, and the small private bath quickly filled with steam.

He bathed then toweled himself dry. Using the Byakugan, he saw that his room was still empty. "Kai." The seal was released, and the now useless paper was tossed languidly into the rubbish bin. He slid the door open and moved to his wardrobe, donning a fresh uniform, and replaced the band over his mark.

All he could do now was wait.

One hour turned to two, and then three. Meditation was failing him miserably. He rose, and was about to open the screen to the outside for some air, when he felt Hinata's presence approach his room. She slipped inside without knocking, which could only lead Neji to assume that she had sought him out with her Byakugan first.

"Hinata-sama. Please leave," Neji said flatly as he turned to face her.

"No, Niisan. I won't leave you," she said softly, her tone very serious.

"Hinata-sama, do not become involved in this."

"I'm the cause of it, so I'm already involved, Neji-niisan."

Neji continued to face her; she did not hide her fear. "Hinata-sama, please, subdue your presence."

She looked away for a few seconds, and Neji felt her adopt a more neutral aura. "Thank you, Hinata-sama," he said. "You are not the cause of this. That is the truth."

"Niisan, I heard that someone died today."

Neji said nothing.

"Did you kill him?" she asked, her neutrality not entirely able to mask her fear of the response she might receive, but she did not stutter.

"I did not."

He sensed a brief flash of relief come over her, but it was quickly neutralized.

"I'm going to Father. I'm going to talk to him about this."

"Hinata-sama, I already know Hiashi-sama has refused to see you today. He will not speak of this to you."

Hinata's eyes grew wide, then narrowed with determination. Neji was instantly transported to the arena at the Chuunin exams when he had seen those eyes for the first time. He had the sense that a dam was about to burst.

"I'm ending this, Neji-niisan!" she whispered hotly. " I'm sick of following stupid rules, having an 'escort', which may as well be a jailer, walk me around town whenever I need to go somewhere! Sick of having a lady who snores louder than Kiba-kun stay in my room all night like I'm some kind of weakling baby!" She took a deep breath. She raised her voice as loudly as she dared. "I'm sick of seeing Aiko-chan looking like she's hating herself for violating me, as she peeks under my bedclothes every morning when she thinks I don't see what she's doing! I'm sick of not being able to see Naruto-kun whenever I want! I'm sick of it all, Neji-nii, and you should be too! You will tell me what is going on around here! You're in danger, aren't you?!"

Neji just stared at her. She calmed herself and continued.

"Don't do this, don't block me out. Please, Niisan, answer me," she pleaded.

Neji said nothing, but held her gaze. The concern was still there, but the determination in her being intensified, despite the fact that he had asked her to subdue her presence. Suddenly, her demeanor changed.

"Forgive, me, Neji."

Neji flinched slightly that she left off her affectionate moniker of "niisan", and that her tone, even in whisper, grew somehow...cold? Was this Hinata?

"I-I...," she took a deep breath, trying to stave off the tears Neji could see were threatening to fall from her eyes. "..._command_, as the Heiress of the Clan Hyuuga, you to tell me _what_ is going on in this _house_!" she shouted, caring not who heard her.

Neji was taken aback completely. Never had Hinata asserted the authority of her birthright with him. He felt his mouth involuntarily hang open for a brief second. They stood, locked in each others' pale gaze. "You will have to address that with your Father, Hinata-sama," Neji somehow managed to eke out.

"Unacceptable! Father will not see me today. Therefore, I have come to you for answers, and you _will_ give them to me!" she snapped. Her voice was steady, even slightly threatening. Neji ought to have been offended, it ought to have served as a cruel reminder of the way things were in their clan. However, Neji found that he was completely and utterly...impressed.

"This was not meant for your ears, Hinata-sama," he began, holding up his hand as she prepared to retort.

The tears were falling freely from her eyes, and Neji found himself feeling similarly distraught. He could feel Hinata's discomfort, but she stood firm. She was the Heir. He was not. "Hiashi-sama wants this to be kept quiet until a solution is found. I will likely have to face tough questions from Tsunade-sama as well."

"G-go on, Neji," she prodded, her voice returning to a whisper as she struggled to keep a forceful edge to it, though Neji could plainly see her pain.

"Some of the Elders do not particularly like my position of favor with your Father. It would seem that they would prefer that I not exist at all, so that the distinction between Main and Branch Family is firm."

"Niisan!" Her eyes were wide with terror, her former demeanor immediately thrown aside, her voice threatening to leave whispering behind again.

Suddenly, Hinata flung herself at him, her face buried into his chest as he remained stoic, his hands by his sides. "I'm so sorry! I had to know the truth, I'm so sorry, I-I ...please, oh, Neji-nii, please, forgive me for what I have done! I should never have taken that tone with you. It's disgusting! I hate it. I hate it all!"

"You were within your rights, Hinata-sama," Neji whispered quietly.

"I d-don't care! You and I both know it's wrong! I-if they want to kill you, they are not even human! Why is it our family has always been this way?"

"I'm sure they had valid reasons at the time when it was decided, Hinata-sama."

It was the only thing he could really say.

Hinata pulled back, and wiped away her own tears. Determination returned to her face. "No one will take my brother away from me. Mark my words, Neji-niisan. This is _our_ generation, not theirs." She paused, and Neji felt more admiration for her in this moment than he ever had before. Slowly, he could see that she was beginning to relax slightly. Her normal calming presence returned fully.

"We will right all of their wrongs," she said tenderly, as she raised a gentle hand to his forehead. "Starting...with this," she whispered, standing on the balls of her feet. She removed her hand, and, before Neji could register what was happening, she kissed him on his covered forehead and held her lips there, the way his mother used to do when he was very small, before the seal, before his parents were dead.

One tear fell from his eye.

"I'm going, Neji-niisan. Don't stop me."

Neji didn't stop her. He didn't quite know what she was going to do, and he found himself fearing for her a little. Then, he checked his feelings of fear. It was replaced with pride. No matter who would finally lead the next generation of Hyuuga, to him, Hinata was the clan's only true leader.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama," he said to thin air as she left him alone again in his room.

**********

A/N I decided to publish 39 tonight because my poor friend Sleigh Belle is not exactly having the best Saturday possible. So, the cliffy here is her fault! hah. But, do not fear, 40 is coming. Did a little sequence switching, so Tsunade will appear in the next chapter instead of this one. I hope you continue to read, and I really appreciate the positive feedback I received for ch 38.

Thanks again...hope you enjoyed it, Sleigher. Better days are coming, okay! Hope the little one is better soon.

C

**********


	40. Chapter 40

Neji continued to stare at the screen for a while after Hinata departed. 'What will she do?' he thought to himself. He wondered if Hinata would go to Naruto, or, perhaps, she would try to talk to her Sensei first for guidance. Or, maybe, she had a plan of her own. She had said she was going to "end this". Maybe Hinata had finally decided she could lead, that she _should_ lead. Neji hoped that she had decided against disgracing herself after all, in favor of finding her own solution. The thought gave him pause, but he saw the determination in her eyes. She wanted to solve her own problems; if he were Naruto, he might say that Hinata had...guts.

His musings were stopped by the sound of hurried footsteps rushing down the corridor. Feeling the energy in the house increase drastically, he activated his Byakugan and aimed his sight toward the front of the compound. 'She's here.'

Neji saw a very irritated looking Tsunade, along with two ANBU operatives, approach the front gates. She was nearly man-handling her way past the guards who could only shrink back and let her pass. She strode confidently to the entrance of the Main House, not caring to remove her shoes as she entered the foyer. Neji released his Byakugan. Tsunade was in a foul mood, and Neji wondered if his Uncle was truly prepared for it; her temper was notoriously bad, and there was no Naruto around to take her anger down a few notches. Neji was not looking forward to this encounter at all.

Both his presence and a soft knocking announced Jiro's arrival at Neji's room. Neji opened the screen. "I saw the Hokage."

"Hai. Hiashi-sama is waiting for you in his study. I will be leading the Hokage there."

"Understood."

Neji walked quickly to the study, and found that the door was open. Neji entered, and closed the heavy wooden door behind him. Hiashi was sitting at his desk, and appeared to be nonplussed that a very angry Tsunade was on his way to see him. "Stand behind me, Neji. This might be difficult."

"Hai."

"You are to remain silent, even if the Hokage addresses you directly."

"But, Hiashi-sama-"

"You will be _silent_!" Hiashi retorted sharply. Their eyes met, and Hiashi's softened a bit before he continued. "Follow my lead, Neji. You will allow me to deal with this," he said quietly. There was a slight shakiness to his voice that Neji was entirely unaccustomed to hearing. It unnerved him.

"Understood, Hiashi-sama."

Neji did not like the prospect of being made to remain silent in the presence of the Hokage, but he understood why Hiashi had forced her hand to bring her to the compound rather than go to the Hokage's office. While within the compound, Neji was bound to Hiashi's wishes. Neji assumed that his Uncle had planned it that way as a method to have some control over the conversation to come, as if Hiashi himself had anticipated the worst.

The next sound Neji heard was the voice of Tsunade herself. "I _demand_ to see Hyuuga Neji!" she roared from the front of the house. Neji winced slightly. 'Oh yeah. I'm in trouble,' he thought wryly. Neji saw Hiashi's hand twitch. 'He knows he's in trouble too.' Hiashi then composed himself, and casually opened a cupboard near the bottom of his desk. Neji had never been behind the ancient and massive piece of furniture before, and he watched curiously as Hiashi opened it.

From inside the cupboard, Hiashi brought forth a rather large tokkuri and two delicate ochoko that had an intricate design of lilies on them that appeared to be inlaid with gold. He set them down on his desk. From his position behind, Neji could see that Hiashi's gaze was now fixed upon the door to his study. Both Hyuuga could hear blatant footfalls approaching, the clack-clack sound of Tsunade's high-heeled shoes reverberating percussively from the wooden floor and from the walls of the corridor.

Suddenly, the heavy door was thrust open to reveal an enraged Tsunade and a nearly cowering Jiro slightly behind her, and the stoic ANBU operatives behind Jiro.

"Hyuuga Hiashi! What the _hell_ is the meaning of this?!" Tsunade yelled, disturbing the normal quiet of the Hyuuga Main House much more sharply than the sound of her shoes had done. Neji felt himself flinch slightly, and sensed that Hiashi did as well, though his Uncle immediately adopted the air of authority he possessed as the leader of the Hyuuga.

Hiashi rose and bowed from the waist, which only seemed to fuel Tsunade's anger. She glared at his lowered head. Seeing the one-sided staring contest before him, Jiro ventured to speak with a slight quiver in his normally smooth and efficient tone.

"Hiashi-sama, may I present the Godaime-"

"He knows who I am!" Tsunade snapped at Jiro, cutting off his attempt at a formal presentation of Hiashi's guest.

"Hokage-sama, I am honored to have you in my home," Hiashi began, his head still bowed.

"Like I had a choice!" Tsunade retorted angrily.

"I apologize, Tsunade-sama, for the inconvenience."

"Is that what you think this is? An _inconvenience_?!" she shouted, clenching her fists.

Hiashi said nothing, though he raised his head to face the Hokage. Neji could feel the intensity of Tsunade's anger, though, for the moment, it was not directed at him personally.

"I sent a summons for Neji to report immediately to my office. Why is it that instead of having my Jounin before me, I get one of your _lackeys_ with a note saying my Jounin is 'indisposed'?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Hiashi began to respond, but Tsunade would have none of it.

"I've got a ton of stuff I need to deal with right now, and I don't need this kind of crap! I want _answers_, Hiashi!" she shouted, not bothering to address the clan leader in anything but the familiar. Neji couldn't think of anyone who would address his Uncle that way, even among the elite of the other clans in the Village. "_Why is Hyuuga Yuudai dead_?!"

"An unfortunate training accident," Hiashi replied flatly.

"Bullshit!" Tsunade shouted, not caring about crass language, and turning her focus on Neji. Neji now felt the pressure of her rage, and he knew that the tough question was coming. "Neji, did you kill another Konoha Shinobi?!"

"Neji will remain silent, Tsunade-sama!" Hiashi yelled back, holding his arm out in front of Neji like a barrier. The Hokage was not amused that he would raise his voice to her.

"_I am the goddamn Hokage_!" Tsunade roared, slamming her hands down on Hiashi's desk, causing the old piece to groan in resistance and the tokkuri of sake and the two ochoko to clatter together until Hiashi steadied them. Neji felt incredibly awkward to say the least. He had never refused to speak when he was addressed by the Hokage, but, this was his Uncle's mandate, a mandate he had no choice but to follow. It was his Uncle's house, the Main Family's house.

"Please, Tsunade-sama," Hiashi continued with a second attempt at calming the fiery Hokage down. "Allow me to explain the nature of the situation." He locked eyes with Tsunade, and motioned for her to sit in the large chair in front of his desk. Tsunade glanced briefly at Neji and back at Hiashi again, glaring at him. After a lengthy and oppressive silence, she spoke.

"Fine," she said curtly. Her amber eyes never left Hiashi's face as Jiro rushed forward to pull out the chair for her to sit upon. Not acknowledging the gesture, Tsunade sat down and put her elbows on the desk, her chin resting on the laced fingers of her hands. It was a pose Neji had often seen her use when she was carefully regarding the person before her, the same pose he had seen when he had first approached her himself about the succession. This time, however, she was scowling deeply. "This had better be good, Hiashi," she seethed. "The Godaime is not accustomed to making house calls, not even for the likes of you," she said as she waved her ANBU and Jiro out of the room. They hastily complied, Jiro closing the door behind them.

"Again, I do apologize, Hokage-sama."

"Tch."

"Please," Hiashi continued calmly, his many years in his official capacity now serving him admirably. The hesitant quality Neji had observed before had subsided. "I would be honored if you would share a drink with me," he said, lifting the tokkuri with a steady hand.

"Must we continue with the pleasantries, Hiashi? This is not a social call," Tsunade replied coolly, though it seemed Hiashi was slowly diffusing her anger.

"I insist. I know the Godaime can appreciate a sip of high quality sake."

The Hokage continued to study Hiashi, consternation furrowing her brow. Her demeanor changed slightly, as if she had decided to play along with the Hyuuga Leader's little game of polite discourse. "Make it more than a sip, and I'll be less apt to knock you through the wall," Tsunade challenged. Neji swallowed hard. Her voice had lowered, but her anger was still palpable.

"I am grateful, Hokage-sama," Hiashi replied smoothly as he poured the sake into the delicate ochoko.

Tsunade picked up her sake and brought it to her lips. Hiashi followed suit after pouring for himself. The silence passing between them was very much like the onset of a battle, with two opposing Shinobi regarding each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Neji had not often witnessed these types of situations, but he knew that both Tsunade and his Uncle had fought countless battles like these in their respective positions of leadership. Apparently, diplomatic affairs and negotiations had their own rhythm, and Hiashi was slowly trying to bring Tsunade to his own pace, using the security of his house as an advantage. For the moment, it seemed to be working. Tsunade hadn't destroyed anything. Yet.

"I'd like you to tell me, Hiashi, why it is that in a matter of days I have lost the services of two Chuunin from your Clan," she began evenly.

"I regret to say that it couldn't be helped."

"Oh _really_?" Tsunade asked, helping herself to the tokkuri, which Neji realized was purposely staged as a subtly offensive gesture to her host. She was still incredibly angry. Though she had reduced her volume and calmed herself, Neji realized that she was simply trying to best Hiashi at his own game.

"Please, Hokage-sama, help yourself," Hiashi commented with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

"I intend to." She helped herself to a generous sip. "I'll talk about Hyuuga Kenta first."

"That man no longer bears the name of this clan. He is no longer my concern."

"Tch. Don't screw with me, Hiashi."

"I'm simply stating a fact. After his blatant insult to the Heiress by marrying another when he was selected as the possible father of our future, it was decided that he no longer is worthy of the Hyuuga name."

Tsunade sighed. "What the hell are you thinking Hiashi? Did you force him to resign? Our village needs every Shinobi from every clan right now. "

"I am unaware of any action he took after his punishment was decided."

"But I'm sure you could have predicted the result."

"Perhaps."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I wonder if the Leader of the Hyuuga is aware that he is _severely_ testing my ability to restrain myself. I wonder if his nephew has anything to add."

"He does not. His interaction with Kenta was minimal," Hiashi answered.

Neji continued to stand deathly still, focusing his attention to the far wall. He knew that Tsunade was gearing up to asking him the dreadful question about Yuudai again. Would he have to tell her he killed another Konoha shinobi to protect Hiashi's good name in the Village? He was of the Branch Family. It was his duty.

Tsunade motioned with her empty ochoko and Hiashi filled it once again. She sipped, and, though Neji was still studying some ancient scroll on the wall, he could feel the penetration of her gaze. "So you are not allowing Neji to speak for himself tonight," she said, her intonation that of a declaration and not a question. "Hiashi, you should know that I don't like to play these little games. I'd rather grab you both by the hair and drag you back to my office where I can do as I please with you. "

Neji sensed a flicker of discomfort in the presence of his Uncle. "Your patience and forgiving disposition humbles us," Hiashi replied with a hint of detached disdain. Though she said she didn't like Hiashi's game, she continued to play along, holding the questions Neji knew she wanted to ask at bay.

"Who said I forgave anything?"

"Hokage-sama understands the delicate nature of clan affairs," Hiashi went on, ignoring the question. "Your presence here is always welcome, even if it is unwarranted. This is an internal matter of the utmost importance to the future of the Hyuuga."

"That may be true. But this is out of hand. When a clan's internal affairs begin to disrupt my ability to lead this Village, the Hokage _will_ intercede."

Hiashi sighed. "I am sorry. This succession has not gone entirely as planned. There have been some...difficulties."

"Is that what you're calling it?" she snapped, "Isn't this all little too soon, Hiashi? Your daughter is-"

"It has already been decided, Hokage-sama," Hiashi interrupted coolly.

Tsunade furrowed her brow. "And you had to involve Neji. Why?"

"Neji was born to protect my daughter and this family."

The words sounded cold, the truth of them causing another dreadful knot to form in Neji's stomach. 'What do I have to do here?!' he thought wildly.

"Neji was born to be Neji, don't you think?" Tsunade asked dryly, with a tone as cold and edgy as Hiashi's own. Neji could feel the Hokage searching him for any reaction to her words. Neji remained still, masking his presence as if he were on a mission.

Hiashi sighed again. "I am positive that Tsunade-sama is well aware of our customs. There is always someone who is charged with the safety of the Heir to our leadership. Who else would you have me choose to evaluate the most beneficial match to my daughter?"

"Even if I agree that your choice was wise, you have placed your nephew in a very difficult position here. Do not forget that he has his own important status in this Village, one that he has achieved through his own efforts. In fact, I have purposely not assigned him anything lately because I was aware of the succession. But, I need him now. I need to know what involvement, if any, he has had in Hyuuga Yuudai's death before I can proceed. This is what I mean when I say that I must intercede. This incident has interfered with my ability to command."

"I am most satisfied with Neji's service as a Jounin, Tsunade-sama. After we conclude our business here, you are, of course, free to take Neji. He has completed the task assigned to him."

Neji felt as if he were invisible, and it gave him a sense of disquiet as Tsunade and Hiashi talked as if he was not in their presence at all. Tsunade glared at Hiashi.

"Did you order him to kill your clansman, Hiashi?"

Hiashi silently poured himself another drink.

"I asked you a question, Hyuuga," Tsunade seethed, and Neji could feel that she was tiring of Hiashi's game. "Even if this is your house, you will _not_ ignore a question from the Hokage of Konoha."

"I gave no such command."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Why are you pushing me into a corner like this? Just stop the succession for now, Hiashi, and I might be persuaded to believe that Yuudai's death was a result of 'an unfortunate training accident.' The Hyuuga hold discretion in very high regard. Surely you wouldn't want it to get out that this particular succession has spun wildly out of your clan's control."

Hiashi did not respond verbally, but Neji saw out of his periphery a slight twitch in his fingers that held his gold inlaid ochoko.

"You should have come to me before this, Hyuuga, if there was going to be trouble," she admonished sternly, but quietly.

"That was not possible, Hokage-sama. The process was initiated as a direct result of the recent calamity to befall Konoha. It may appear hasty, and, in fact, I had hoped for more time myself for Hinata to continue to develop her own skills. But, things have progressed in a way that is, as you say, out of control." Neji could feel his Uncle's discomfort at the admission. "I do take responsibility for that," he continued in a whisper, "and for the position Neji is currently in."

Neji wondered if the words had a separate meaning intended for him with regard to Neji's precarious existence in the clan. Neji could see, tangibly now, the delicate balance Hiashi had to maintain as absolute leader of the Hyuuga versus the absolute law of the Hokage in the Village. He sensed something else in Hiashi too: it was pain.

"Delaying it _might_ allow for this incident to be forgotten in the Village at large," Tsunade replied carefully. Neji sensed that she had her own solution in mind. She was slowly edging ahead of Hiashi at his own diplomatic game. Her anger still simmered hotly below the surface, but she had the air of a seasoned kunoichi about her, using the quiet talk that Hiashi was accustomed to as her own advantage. "You can announce a formal beginning to the selection process at some later date, invite all the foreign dignitaries you wish. You've kept it pretty hush-hush this time, and that has allowed for this 'accident' to happen. I seem to recall that _your_ succession was announced with all the bells and whistles befitting a noble heir."

"It was easier back then, because the heir was a so-"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence!" Tsunade intoned sharply, raising her voice. "Do not make some kind of lame gender based excuse with the female Hokage of this Village!"

Hiashi recoiled a bit. Neji knew it was a misstep and Hiashi realized it slightly too late.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama. It's just that Hinata is..." his voice trailed off.

"Are you going to say weak, Hiashi?" Tsunade snarled.

Hiashi considered her words. "I was," he replied softly. Neji felt something incredibly startling come over his Uncle. He tried to study the back of his head, and he could make out his profile. Hiashi was struggling to maintain his practiced disposition. Was it...grief?

"Do you know your own daughter at all?" Tsunade whispered.

To Neji's astonishment, he saw Hiashi's shoulders tighten and he heard him choke. "I never wanted to," he began, trying to keep his composure, "because every time I look at her, I see my beloved wife who left me behind..."

Neji was at a loss. He had never really known his aunt when she was alive. She had been very ill with her second pregnancy, and she was bedridden after Hanabi's birth. She died shortly thereafter. He had seen pictures, however, and Hinata's resemblance to her was remarkable.

"Hiashi..." Tsunade began, but Hiashi held up his hand.

"When I saw Hinata falter in her footwork, or fail to show any skills for combat, I was reminded of her mother's gentle nature, her kindness, but, also, her frail body. My wife was always frail. She blamed herself, her body, for Hinata's lack of innate talent. She died blaming herself. I know she did. And, I pushed Hinata too hard, wanting to make her into the strongest Hyuuga heir in generations, just to erase the blame her mother took to her grave from my conscience. I was selfish." He paused.

"When Hinata failed to instantly perform, I- I..."

Neji could sense Hiashi's great sorrow. He had only once before seen his Uncle in such a state, the time of his apology after the Chuunin Exams, and it only served to unsettle Neji more. Hiashi had warned him about his own danger, and, now, he was admitting his regret to the Hokage. Neji had no logical explanation, other than that Hiashi had been torn, using his stoic and stern demeanor much in the way Neji had used restraint. It was fear of loving and loss.

"You gave up on her," Tsunade finished.

"I did. It was easier to put my own failure to make her strong solely on her shoulders. It was a mistake. Nothing I have done with my daughters since my wife died has been right. Hanabi is a talent, but, she will not inherit this clan. I deluded myself by nurturing her the way I had intended to nurture Hinata. But, I have now done her a disservice, for she is confused and angry that her sister will be installed over her. And Neji..."

"When we get to a certain point in our lives, Hiashi," Tsunade interrupted with a tone that was suddenly sincere, the voice of the protector of everyone in the Village, "we see all our mistakes as clearly as we see the blazing sun rise over the horizon. If there's one thing that experience has taught me, is that our children will correct those mistakes and move on. That's the way of things in this Village."

Hiashi said nothing in response.

"Hinata is not weak. What she may lack in innate talent she more than makes up for in her hard work and dedication to this Village. Surely, that quality will serve your clan well. It was wise of you to re-affirm her position."

Hiashi had composed himself again. "Tsunade-sama, I regret to say that it was at the Elder's urging that I agreed to it. They feared that installing her younger sister would disrupt the traditions too much. Though I have seen her improve, and I am happy that she has found a place for herself in this Village, I still think Hinata is somewhat ill-prepared to teach her children our techniques. I know she tries, but she's no where near the level she should be. She's not much beyond the level of her sister, even now."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "I see. And, I suppose, that they wish for her child to be the talent that she is not."

"It is our hope," Hiashi said quietly.

Neji was absorbing the words his Uncle spoke, and he felt conflicted. On the one hand, he had not usually seen Hiashi reveal emotion as he had done when he spoke of his wife. However, Neji found himself to be more than slightly irritated that Hinata's efforts were still not enough to gain her Father's full confidence. If only Hiashi could have seen the look in Hinata's eyes that Neji had just seen earlier in the evening. If only he could have seen her act on the mission to retrieve Sasuke. If only he could have seen her with the one person in the world she truly loved. Neji realized that the Hinata who showed herself, who did not hide her face when something truly precious to her was at stake, was the real Hinata.

"Hiashi," Tsunade continued. "You can not keep comparing Hinata to her sister. But, I think what you're really doing is comparing Hinata to Neji. That's not exactly fair, is it?"

Hiashi sighed. "My nephew is a Hyuuga, the likes of whom this clan has not seen in generations. If we were to talk about what's fair, we should talk about why it was that I was born mere moments before my brother," he whispered. "If Neji could inherit, our clan's power would be secure, no matter who was chosen for him."

Neji was overwhelmed by the compliment, but he had already decided for himself that Hinata had to lead. She _had_ to. And he had already decided for himself that having a bride "chosen" for him was as equally distasteful in his mind as it was for Hinata herself. He had made his own choice there, too.

Tsunade suddenly chuckled, causing Hiashi to frown, and Neji to briefly glance her way. "Hiashi, this huge house must be the biggest rock in Konoha. Do the Hyuuga really still think that arranging marriages based on talent with the kekkei genkai is some kind of absolute guarantee?"

"This process has born fruit for generations, Hokage-sama."

"Then how do you explain Neji, then? A fluke? Was his mother as strong with the bloodline as Neji?"

"My brother Hizashi was very strong. Had he learned the secret techniques of the Main Family, he would have been stronger than me. He also chose his wife well."

Neji drew in a quick breath, hoping it was inaudible. He couldn't help his reaction. It was the first time he had heard Hiashi acknowledge his parents' strength, about which Neji himself knew dreadfully little. He felt his eyes grow wide. There were so many firsts lately with his Uncle that Neji wondered if he really knew the man at all anymore.

"Yet, you do not have the confidence in Hinata that she would 'choose well' for herself?" Tsunade went on. "Pathetic, Hiashi. Geniuses can pop up in families at any time, from anywhere. I may be tough, but I did not inherit the ability to use my grandfather's kekkei genkai. I still became one of the Sannin. I still became Hokage, without it. Only the Hyuuga would be so arrogant to equate sound leadership with thick Hyuuga blood. Get out in the Village sometime with your Elders. Look at the young people who are about to inherit it. There is incredible strength in this generation, and it is only the Hyuuga who cling to such archaic ways of achieving it."

"What would you have me do, Hokage-sama? The Elders insist. Hinata must be secured in marriage, and a talented heir secured from that. It is the duty of her station."

"And, yet, you have failed to use your clan's _other_ archaic method to bend them to your will despite your own continued, and should I say, unfounded, personal reservations about her. I wonder why that is, Hiashi?" Tsunade said with a scowl, referring to the mark of the Branch Families which all the Elders possessed.

"Our Elders are chosen by the people of the Branch Families for their wisdom. They hold a position of respect, even the Main Family cannot go so far as to blatantly force them to submit. It would cause an outrage among the Branch Families. To do so would have the clan view me as a tyrant. Such discord would threaten the survival of my children, and of the secret techniques that only the Main Family is supposed to possess."

Tsunade carefully considered Hiashi's words. "And yet, the strongest Hyuuga in this generation stands behind you, Hiashi. He's not supposed to possess those techniques, yet, he does. This proves my point. Genius can appear anywhere. Tell your Elders to abandon these methods. Abandon the sealing. There's no reason why the clan can't be unified. Surely, if Neji could unlock the secret, there are others who would have potential to learn if instructed. Think of the power your clan could contribute to Konoha if only they were 'allowed' to realize their potential!"

Neji immediately thought of Aiko, Hinata's most trusted attendant. She wasn't even permitted to study the use of the Byakugan because of her station as a servant, yet Neji had seen her potential with his own eyes. There had to be others like her, imprisoned to carefully designed roles and destinies.

"And, just as surely, Hokage-sama understands that dealing with one's Elder advisors can be somewhat difficult. I'm well aware that you have sometimes had issues with your own," Hiashi said coolly.

Tsunade slammed her hands down. "Look, Hiashi. There has been more than one occasion where I have wanted nothing more than to throw them out the window. Especially lately. My patience is running thin with them, and part of me can't wait for the day when they and their warped ideas of what preserving the peace really means is gone forever. They've made a huge mess of things. But, I'm the Hokage! Ultimately, we compromise! How the hell can you fix mistakes of the past if you don't even try?!"

"I have tried, Tsunade-sama. I'm out of ideas. I have made my case to the Elders. With Kenta's defection, they are adopting a move toward a more strict interpretation of our customs. Nothing I have said has changed their opinions. They desire a strict adherence to the Main and Branch Family system, something they feel I have clouded with my favor of Neji and of my youngest daughter over Hinata. It has placed me in a very awkward position, one that does not have an apparent solution."

"I see. What if I told you there might be a way to ensure Hinata's child would have a strong gift for the Byakugan regardless of whom she married?"

Neji took his eyes immediately away from the wall and looked at the Hokage.

A small smile crossed Tsunade's lips. "Well?" she asked. "Do you want to hear it or not?"

Hiashi considered her offer. "I'm listening, Hokage-sama."

"I said I thought this house may as well be the biggest rock in Konoha, one that your Elders have probably been living under for a long time. I'm sure they are unaware of the advances we have made in the last several years in medical ninjutsu."

"I suppose," Hiashi said. Neji was captivated. What possibly could Tsunade have in mind?

"I'm sure you recall the former Sannin, Orochimaru."

"How could I forget that traitor," Hiashi scoffed, remembering Orochimaru's attack on the Village and the death of the Third Hokage.

"Well, as you may or may not be aware, Orochimaru was caught studying genetic manipulation among other things. Unfortunately, he was using human experiments."

"I was aware of it. There were a couple of talented genin from our clan who went missing about that time. Their bodies were never found, and it was assumed later that they were Orochimaru's victims."

Tsunade sighed. "Unfortunately, that's probably a safe assumption. Orochimaru never answered for his crimes against this Village, but now he's dead. I'm afraid there won't be any justice for your young genin. I am sorry for that."

"We have accepted that loss. It is in the past now, but I am grateful for your condolences, Hokage-sama."

"Well," Tsunade went on, adopting the person of an expert negotiator, "it might be interesting for you to know that all of the data from Orochimaru's illegal research was confiscated by the Third, and has been studied in secret ever since at the Nara Clan's medical research facility. However horrible his methods, we actually have learned a great deal from his work."

Hiashi looked intently at the Hokage. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"The Nara are extremely capable. Based on their findings, it seems that it's now possible to enhance the genetics of one parent over another in a baby before it is born."

Neji understood what the Hokage was getting at. If the Elders of the clan were so concerned that Hinata's child be strong with the kekkei genkai, using some kind of genetic enhancement to help was a very interesting prospect. It also meant that the blood of the child would only need to be Hyuuga blood from one parent. Hinata could choose. Tsunade went on.

"It is also possible to infuse the DNA of a bloodline of one person into the body of another. Orochimaru had some success with it himself, but the Nara have improved upon it such that the result is not only believed to be safe, but also that will not produce an inferior copy of the bloodline limits."

Neji thought of Yamato, who could use the kekkei genkai of the First Hokage. Had the former ANBU indeed been one of Orochimaru's experiments? If so, he was proof that it could be done, though, Neji wondered if such techniques could really exist without great risk. Hiashi remained silent. Tsunade was becoming exasperated.

"Don't you see, Hiashi?" Tsunade implored impatiently. "We have ways to compromise here. This could be an interim solution until Hinata is installed as the Leader. When she is, I have no doubt in my mind that the first thing on her agenda would be to abolish the Main and Branch family system once and for all, to give every one of your clansmen a chance to realize their full potential, the very thing she works so hard to do in her missions. This is only a step, a way to placate the Elders for now with the strong heir they desire, so that they will be prepared for changes I'm sure Hinata will want to make."

"Surely this is much too easy of a solution, Hokage-sama. I can't imagine we can do such things without great danger posed to the child."

Tsunade sighed. "When Orochimaru was first studying these methods, many young children and babies died. However, time has passed, and others have studied the research. The Nara are confident that they have found a way to do to it safely."

Hiashi said nothing.

"Don't you want your daughters to be happy? To be free?"

"Of course I do," Hiashi whispered.

"Then think about it, discuss it with those old geezers if you have to, but think about it. Think about whether the Hyuuga really need to cling so tightly to the past. I can arrange a meeting with the Nara to go over the specifics at any time. But I tell you this, Hiashi, you will also tell them that the Hokage is _demanding_ a pause in the process, effective immediately. I need Hinata, and Neji for missions."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "I appreciate the...unorthodox solution you would have me consider, but the process has really already been decided. There is only one viable candidate left, in the eyes of the Elders. It has already gone too far for that."

Tsunade reached into her coat and slammed a scroll down onto the desk, startling both Hyuuga. She had been so calm and quiet, that the forceful action immediately snapped them both to attention. "Do you know what this is, Hiashi?" she snapped, her anger returning to the fore. She was serious.

Hiashi shook his head.

"It's a summons for Neji to be interrogated about the death of Hyuuga Yuudai! If you want this to disappear, meet with your Elders and convince them to stop this nonsense! Or, would you rather I tell them myself?!" she yelled. "Or are you going to sacrifice your nephew as well?!"

Neji stilled himself. This was the moment he had been dreading.

"I will answer their questions, Tsunade-sama," Neji whispered.

Hiashi whirled around to face Neji, his anger flaring. "_No, Neji_!"

Neji held his gaze. This was his duty.

Tsunade studied the interaction. "How far, Hiashi? How far are you willing to go for this?" she asked quietly. "If Neji goes to the interrogators, his career is over, regardless of the truth. Are you going to let the Branch Family atone for your sins, or are you the leader of your _entire_ clan? Make your choice. Now."

Hiashi sighed deeply. It seemed the weight of all his actions as leader was crushing him, slumping his shoulders, and aging him right before Neji's eyes. "I will call the Elders together in the morning. Send a representative of the Nara clan. Neji is not responsible for Yuudai's death. Please, destroy that document."

Tsunade made a quick hand seal, and the scroll was gone. "Good. If no progress is made, I _will_ handle it myself. Is that _clear_?"

"Hai."

With that, Tsunade rose. "Neji, report to my office first thing in the morning to resume your duties in the Village."

"Understood," Neji replied, relieved that he would not be heading for the interrogators, but confused as to why. Once again, he was prepared mentally to do his duty, and, once again, Hiashi stopped him.

Tsunade exited the study, leaving the door open behind her.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji began when he was sure that the Hokage had departed, "why?"

That simple question had so many layers. Why did Hiashi observe the fight, why did he kill Yuudai, why would he not allow the Branch Family to take the fall?

"I love my daughters, Neji, and I love my brother's son," he whispered.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji breathed.

"Go, Neji. Leave the house tonight, and do your best in your missions. You've done enough here. And, be careful."

"Hai."

************

A/N So a combination of real life interrupting my editing and the site being down put the kybosh on this update. Apologies to everyone! Hopefully, I'll have some more time by the end of the week to bring you more. The ending is crucial, so it is taking me longer to get the chapters the way I want them. But, I hope you will bear with me, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for continuing to read!

C

*****************


End file.
